


Divine the Powers

by Smngrfl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Horcruxes, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Chronological, POV Third Person, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Hermione, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, The Golden Trio, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 64
Words: 264,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smngrfl88/pseuds/Smngrfl88
Summary: The morning after the Great Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione Granger has never felt quite this tired or quite this alone. She fought hard in the final battle, saved the Headmaster and helped destroy the final horcruxes while discovering allies in the most unlikely of places. She has a lot of questions about how the wizarding world is supposed to move on after this horrible war, how she is supposed to move on after all she has seen and endured, how long had Lucius and Draco Malfoy really been on the side of the Light and why did she have this sudden and strong connection to the Headmaster? Also who was this mysterious House Elf who had arrived to whisk the Headmaster to safety and who was this other master she kept talking about?Hermione has a lot of questions and has been hurt deeply by the war and it's after effects.If she will allow it, Lucius and Severus will help her answer all of them and so many she didn't even know she had. Hopefully they with the help of some of her true friends help restore the brightness in the eyes of the "brightest witch of her generation."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this is my first ever fanfic that I have sat down and written however I have been a reader on hear and many other sites for quite a long time. This story has been rolling around in my mind for a while and I finally decided to sit down and write it all out. I have almost all of it hand written with an outline for the final few chapters and I am currently in the process of typing up what I have written. So this story will be completed and will be a tad on the longer side! 
> 
> Also this will be a slow burn of a romance that will eventually be a triad with Hermione/Severus/Lucius with a pre-existing Severus/Lucius relationship. This story will feature a Good Lucius and Draco and some twist about the Malfoy family that are definitely not canon. Most of the story is not canon and it will feature some adult content as it continues on so you are forewarned. I will make sure to note if there is anything graphic in the chapter with notes at the top! 
> 
> I will be posting chapters every Wednesday and Saturday and I am super excited to share this story with the community. I have to give a huge thanks to my wonderful beta brbmcring who was sweet enough to answer my call for a beta on reddit and has been a totally invaluable resource. Without her offering to beta and then her encouraging, kind and constructive words this would have sat half typed up and half written out on legal pads never being posted.
> 
> Also thanks to my wonderful Husband who is nothing but supportive about me starting to write a little more seriously and has read ever single line, edit and re-edit and done it all with a smile!

The morning after the great Battle of Hogwarts, the sun rose and mist swallowed the solemn early first grounds, wreckage and remains of the once great school. Scarcely a noise could be heard around the castle and the grass and forest seemed to listen, the petite figure huddled on the stone steps that once led to a beautiful courtyard hoped that it was dew that gave the grass that sheen and not blood from the fierce battle won the day before.

The witch in question sat knees to chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. Still in her dirty, ripped, and bloody clothes from the day before and the only clean spots on her face were where tears had flown freely many times the day before and were threatening again. It would not be the first time since the sun had started to rise over the area that she had called home for six of the most defining years of her young life.

Hermione Granger, one third of the supposedly “Golden Trio”, finally sat still for the first time in what felt almost like years to the 19 year old to watch the sun rise over a still standing and free Hogwarts. For the first time since her first year she felt safe. Hermione was no fool. She knew that not all of the Death Eaters had died or been captured in the horrific battle and its bloodier aftermath. She also knew that just because the side of the light had once again won that blood purists wouldn't change their opinion about muggleborns overnight but she knew that finally the leader and biggest zealot, Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort was no more the figure head and leader of the dark. He was finally, actually dead.

While this was quite a large victory, as Hermione sat holding herself and ruminating, she wondered if the gains had been worth all that her beloved wizarding world lost. She once again seemed to get lost in thought of the overwhelming events of the day before as she silently rose and began to walk towards the seemingly serene and calm black lake.  
As she walked over the slick grass she could still see in exactly where friend and foe alike had either fallen in battle or been horrifically injured. She had worked through the night with a few other dedicated older members to help levitate and move the dead and injured to the hospital wing and the great hall which had turned into a disturbingly beautiful morgue. She had worked to and probably past the point of her own physical, mental, and magical exhaustion, but couldn’t fight a gnawing and overwhelming feeling that despite all she did and all she had endured, that somehow she hadn’t done enough. Yes, she had stood by Harry like an unwavering pillar of support after that whole messy troll business in their first year, through the chamber of secrets their second year and every other challenged that had faced him after that, Hermione had proven herself time and time again yet she always seemed to get overlooked as someone who had helped in a serious way int the war effort.

She had heard that she was called the brains of the “Golden Trio” and true she had supported Harry and Ron in school (Truthfully, she knew that without her help or homework to work off of Ron most certainly would have never made it through 2nd year and Harry would have definitely struggled.) She had stood by Harry no matter what was written or whispered about him and on the occasion that Ron would lose his head and abandon them both. She had pined after Ron for years despite his shallow and selfish nature but after abandoning Harry and herself while on the run, Hermione had forgiven Ron in a sense but had been made much more wary of allowing him in her heart. After that kiss they had sneaked in the heat of battle and knowing that he had gone back to Lavender when he had abandoned them on the run only to break the poor girl's heart all over again when he left her again and came back to join the horocrux hunt. She knew that all the future could hold for Ron and herself as best friends as a best case scenario and simply good friends as her most hopeful scenario. Hope is all she could have in this situation, hope that Ron would understand why there wasn’t a romantic future for him, hope that her second family The Weasleys would not shut her out when this came to light and hope that her decision, while the best for her and Ron, would not destroy the friendship that she held most dear, Harry. If the scene she had seen in the Hospital wing after the final battle had told her anything it was that while Harry may not be bothered by her and Ron not being the destined pair that Molly had hoped. Hermione was sure this was because of the fact that once again when Harry needed him most, Ron had abandoned him yet again and this time it was during the literal heat of battle. She was glad Harry had matured on the run and would stand by her no matter what, even if Ron hadn't and probably wouldn't after the war. It was clear by the venom that laced the eyes of Molly Weasley when they had met Hermoine's in the hospital wing that despite Ron's clear choice to continuously choose Lavender (and today having saved her life) Molly was going to blame Hermione for her marital dreams for Ron being crushed. She only hoped that for once in his life Ron would stand up for her against his Mother and she hoped that the rest of the Weasley's would not be poisoned against her when Molly finally did decide to focus her wrath against Hermione She knew with the death of two sons, Molly would need someone to rage against and Hermione could only hope it would not be her.

She paused to consider all of she had seen and felt during the battle and how low and unwanted in Molly's eyes had briefly made her feel. Hermione then continued to slowly wander around the banks of the calm and desolate black lake with the dew glistening with an almost ironic newness on the grass. The blank look on her face did not betray the morose and rapid thoughts that clouded her brilliant and empathetic mind. The petite witch barely paused when she realized the mist that surrounded her physical body was a metaphor for what was happening in her mind. Hermione, who was the logical, level-headed and clear-thinking member of the trio of friends currently had never felt her mind more muddled or overwhelmed. She tried to focus on the ground in front of her but with every step she seemed to see another flashback of the cruel a friend falling in battle or another family shattered when a son or daughter, father or mother and in some especially tragic cases like young Teddy Lupin, his immediate family had been wiped out in 24 hours. With the thought of sweet Teddy and the scene of her dear friends Remus and Tonks laying side by side in the great hall, Hermione sat down on the damp ground and once again wept.

On the far side of the lake Hermione did not feel the need to try to silence her sobs, like she had done previously. She let go an almost inhuman scream as her whole body shook with her cries. She cried for Remus and Tonks, for Colin Creevey, for Professor Bumbridge, for Fred and Percy Weasley, for her beloved Professor Sinastra, for Mad-Eye Moody, and for all the others who had had their lives cut short. The one life that she couldn’t forget seeing being cut too short in front of her was the man that Hermione considered the true hero of this war and deep down she knew that Harry would have been nowhere without Professor Severus Snape guiding him, protecting him, and suffering unimaginable stress and torture for over 20 years as a double agent.

Hermione had never doubted that Professor Snape had been on the side of the light, even after Harry regaled her with what had happened in the astronomy tower on the fateful night that Albus Dumbledore had died. She had never wavered in her faith that Severus had Dumbledore’s man. She kept these opinions to herself at the time but also had a feeling it had been Severus that had provided critical clues and warnings while she, Harry, and Ron had been on the run. She briefly stopped herself and wondered when that had happened. When had he become Severus to her rather than Professor or Headmaster Snape? He had certainly never given the “insufferable know-it-all” permission to use his given name but she knew it had to do with the oddly protective and strong connection she had felt to the man that prior to 24 hours ago had been nothing more than a Potions Professor to her and if she truly wanted to be honest perhaps a school-girl crush at one point. Now thinking back to the night before, it was clear that he was now Severus to her and that he was now more than simply her Professor or headmaster, or at least she hoped that would be the case.

She remembered back to the horrifying moments when hidden under Harry's cloak with the boys in the shadows of the Shrieking Shack, Hermione had to physically bite her tongue from screaming out and running towards Severus as he faced down the maniac who had destroyed so many lives. She was positive by the tenseness that she saw in his hands and shoulders, what Severus thought were the final moments of his life. As Voldemort ordered his equally as evil snake to attack and kill Severus, Hermione could only watch and silently pray that there was some type of miracle that could prevent the snake from hitting its desired mark or that there would be some way that she could work to save Severus after she was sure the evil git had departed. She just knew if it was possible that she had to do something, anything to try and save the brave and noble man who despite all of his appearances of cruelty towards almost everyone was truly on the side of the light and had done so much to save so very many.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters stored up so I wanted to post the first two to get everyone started and will then continue on the Wed/Saturday posting schedule. I hope you all continue to enjoy Chapter 2 and again a super big thank you to my beta brbmcring you are amazing!!!!
> 
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************

Almost unconscious of herself rising and continuing on her pilgrimage around the Black Lake, Hermione continued to reminisce on what she could easily say were some of the most horrifying scenes that she had personally witnessed during the entirety of this terrible war. She could still smell the horrible coppery smell of Severus' blood mixing with the mold and must that seemed to permeate in and around the decrepit Shrieking Shack.

Unaware of where her feet continued to carry her, Hermione was almost overcome as she remembered the hopeless feeling she had when she had first rushed to Severus' side, most assuredly sooner than was safe. Seeing this man so broken and grasping at the last strands of life and yet still trying to communicate what Hermione was sure extremely valuable information through his memories since his voice was obviously unusable. Quickly Hermione transfigured a vial and collected the silvery wisps of memories that poured from the eyes of Severus Snape and just as quickly carefully handed the vial to Harry and Ron and shooed them from the shack. She hoped that they boys had enough sense to go and view the memories knowing that they probably held the final key that they had spent the past year on the run searching for that would finally defeat the pestilence that had riddled the magical world where she had finally felt at home. She had no doubt that Harry would immediately have thought of the pensive that would be in the Headmaster's office, the office that she hoped after all of this was said and done would still belong to the man who laid below her with blood gushing from a ghastly looking wound in his throat. However, truthfully she knew it wasn't Harry she had to be worried about being a hot headed prat and running off because he saw some death eater or another who had done something horrible to Ron or his family, she knew Harry inherently understood what was at stake if they couldn't figure out what the final key was to defeating the man who had been a shadow in Harry's life since before he had been born. Ron was certainly the chess master and the man who always had a plan but at that same token, Hermione also knew he always had a temper to go with that plan, she only hoped that Harry could either keep Ron focused enough to get across the grounds and into the castle to get to a pensive or that Harry was strong enough to go on alone if Ron lost focus. She knew Harry was strong enough, she only hoped that he knew and believed in his own strength.

While the boys ran out the door into the the heat of battle, Hermione knew that she could not join them this time. She felt in her bones that her place was here besides her former Potions Professor and the current Headmaster of her beloved Hogwarts. She felt a certain pull of rightness and at the time she imagined that it was just because she knew this man needed her help above all others. Hermione rapidly began performing every healing and stasis spell she could possibly think of to try and stop the poison that was traveling into her former Professor's blood stream and to stop the blood from pouring out of him quite so rapidly. After completing that task her mind told her to next try and find as quickly as possible three things she was sure Severus must have always had on him given the dangerous and fickle nature of the so called Dark Lord. She rapidly began searching Severus and her bag for a beazor (if she could put a stopper in this death God help her she would!), blood replenisher and the antivenom knowing Severus he had prepared for a moment just like this. So focused on searching Severus' infamous frock coat, which was rapidly becoming heavier and heavier as it the blood of the wearer soaked in to the heavy woolen fabric, Hermione became more and more frazzled as she found nothing on her Professor and was reaching frantically into her infamous beaded bag to no avail.  
Her famous brain finally overrode the panic that was setting in and she could almost hear the amazingly dulcet tones of Severus in her mind reminding her , “You are a witch, are you not?”

As quietly as possible while beginning to staunch the blood flow the muggle way with whatever rags she could find in her bag or that she could tear from her shirt, Hermione wandlessly intoned “Accio bezoar! Accio AntiVenom! Accio Blood Replinisher!”

No sooner than the words had left her mouth and the three requested items began zooming to her open hands . The bezoar came from her trusted beaded bag, Hermoine had known she had put one in there in case of emergency. The antivenom and blood replenisher potions came from deep in Severus' soaked frock coat from a hidden pocket that Hermione knew she would have never found no matter how hard she had looked. As soon as she had collected the whizzing items, Hermione immediately got to work on the barely breathing Headmaster that she was determined to save. As she was working to get the bezoar down Severus' throat before dosing him with potions that would be required to begin helping the stopper she had hopefully just put in this brave man's death, a wisp of silver burst into her peripheral vision and she looked up anxiously to see Harry's stag patronous waiting to deliver a message to her. She nodded to the breathtaking creature and then turned her attention back to carefully trying to work potions down Severus' throat while not disturbing the tender and fragile skin and wound that Hermione had finally managed to cauterize in a way and was for the first time since the vicious attack not pouring blood. As she continued to work she heard Harry's voice rise from the stag to deliver the message that Hermione was resting her hopes for the end of the war on.

“'Mione, Snape has been on our side all along. Dumbledore made him agree to kill him with an unbreakable vow. Dumbledore was already dying because of a curse from a horocrux he had destroyed. Malfoy and his Dad have also been our spies. They just helped me find the diadem in the Room of Requirement after Ron ran off after we saw Greyback attacking Lavender. I think it is just that damn Snake left but after watching the memories Snape gave me, I think I might be one too. I don't know and I need your help 'Mione! I can't make this final plan alone....Wherever you are can you try to meet me in the Entrance Hall? I need your help to plan this final showdown and interpret a few of the memories. I need you by my side when I end this war.”

Hermione listened with trepidation and then a certain amount of surprise in regards to some of the news. She was glad on the outer level that no one would now call into question her staying back to save the man that truthfully if they won at the end of today would be one of the only reasons the light achieved that outcome. She was not shocked about Ron running off and leaving Harry. She had watched the boy she had pined after for years run off on Harry and her when they had need him most. The last of her faith that Ron would suddenly grow up and be a loyal friend and man to Harry and her was shattered by Harry's message. She was shocked by the news of Draco and Luicis Malfoy. The elder Malfoy as she rapidly went over every interaction with him that she had ever had, she could maybe see. His curses in the Department of Mysteries weren't so dead on as they should have been, the man looked physically ill at seeing her and the rest of the trio in his house after the snatchers had caught them and while he had done nothing to stop Bellatrix, he had also made it a little easier for them to escape that dreaded place, she was sure he had dropped the chandelier and while it had confused her before, it made sense now. Draco she was still a bit unsure about him being on the side of the light as she had borne the brunt of his cruelty and his hatred for all things muggle born and muggle related. She supposed he could have grown up in the last year and she remembered how haggard the boy she had known had looked his sixth year when he had been given that impossible task by Voldemort. Hermione also had to begrudgingly admit that it made more sense to her now that Draco couldn't bring himself to kill Dumbledore. It also made it quite a bit clearer as to why he hesitated and refused to identify Harry, Ron or herself to Bellatrix when they had been caught by Snatchers. She supposed it made sense but she would focus on that later. After processing the message she hesitated briefly, she knew Severus was too delicate to leave his side currently but Harry was her brother in all but blood and she had been there by his side no matter what and this what could be his final battle, would be no different.

She ran over all that she had done for Severus in her head and wondered if she had done enough. She knew she couldn't call the school mediwitch down to watch over the Headmaster as Hermione knew she was either fighting or had her hands full in the infirmary or in the field with what she was sure were the copious wounded. Hermione also didn't trust many people currently and those she did were out fighting for the rights of Wizards and Witches like her to have a place in this world that she had finally found a home in. Hermione wondered had she done enough to save this man, would a stasis spell hold him until she could hopefully make it back? What if she couldn't make it back? Her heart was breaking at the thought of this brave and wonderful man dying, she thought it was just her extreme empathy and her knowledge at all he had done for Harry and the light that made her feel this way but she luckily would not have to worry about leaving the Headmaster alone for long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind kudos and comments! I am so excited and uplifted by your comments and support with this story that as I have been writing this week, I have been doing so with a huge grin on my face! As promised here is the next chapter in the story and I hope you all continue to enjoy, I can't wait to keep posting and having you all see how this will play out! Once again thank you to my fabulous and wonderful beta brbmcring! You are a life saver and I am super grateful for all of your feedback and support!
> 
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As she sat on her knees leaning over the Headmaster ensuring that the bleeding had in fact come to a stop and that her she now realized beloved Potions Professor was still breathing and had a pulse. He did and she was happy to note it was a bit stronger than when she had last felt for it. As she nibbled on her lower lip continuing to tend to his wounds while wondering how she could keep Severus alive. As much as she knew she was needed here she also knew her role in the war and that she had to go to Harry. She knew that he needed her and her much fabled mind to finish this Battle and hopefully this war and she knew she couldn't do that from afar.

A small pop in the room that sounded almost deafening given how silent the room had been previously as Hermione had worked swiftly and silently to save Severus. The small sound of the well dressed house elf appearing in the Shrieking Shack along with the frantic and forlorn turn that her thinking had taken caused Hermione to yelp a bit while also falling back off of her knees landing her promptly on her bum. The small but stately elf ignored Hermione, her yelp and her small tumble and rapidly approach the injured Severus as if to examine the injury. Before Hermione could even completely comprehend what was happening she watched as the elf held its' small hands over the still open wound on Serverus' neck and felt a strong tingle as the elf's magic began magically stitching the wound together and she could almost see the tingle of a disinfecting spell running over the surely previously filthy wound. She then saw Severus gently slip into what was clearly a magically healing coma.

Hermione almost wanted to have words of outrage and protest on her tongue over the elf popping in and performing unknown magic over what she fiercely considered her patient but she was so relieved to not be looking into Severus' neck and instead looking at a neat row of magically enhanced stitches that she was once again stunned into silence. She finally managed to tear her eyes away from the Headmaster and was met with the wide unblinking eyes of the elf. This small creature who possibly had just helped her save the man she was having such fierce protective feelings about. The same feelings that given the proper time to process she would have found were almost as confusing as the miracle that had seemingly just popped into the the Shrieking Shack when she needed one the most. Hermione once again found her voice after what seemed like forever but in reality was no more than a few seconds. She took a deep breath, in an attempt to ready herself for the tirade she was about to launch on the elf. She could not berate the small creature for saving Severus. Hermione knew for that she would be eternally grateful but she was about about tear into the elf over who was it's owner and how it had found her and the Headmaster. She wanted to make sure that the elf was not saving him so that his owner could exact his own vengeance on Severus or so that the Ministry could unjustly imprison him.

However before she could launch on her speech that was already forming in her head, the small elf spoke first in what could only be described as a squeaky but firm voice, “ Missie must let me take Master Severus. Missie must be returning to help other Master defeat the great evil one. Spiffy will take the Master Severus to safety and heal him. Spiffy will not let no more bad get to her Master Severus. Spiffy thanks Missie for doing very good in saving great Master Severus but now you must let Spiffy help so you can defeat the great evil. You will see Spiffy again Missie but you must go and help now.”

Hermione looked at the creature with untrusting and confused eyes. The elf clearly didn't mean Severus harm but seemed to act as if Severus owned the elf with someone else. While Hermione didn't kid herself into thinking that she knew more than the bare minimum about Severus and his personal life. However she didn't imagine that being a double agent, Headmaster of a school and prior to that the schools youngest ever potions master had left him much time for a longstanding relationship with a partner outside of Hogwarts. Harry had also told her that Severus had grown up near where his mother had which was in a mill town and Harry had also mentioned that Severus' youth may not have been the most pleasant at home or at school. Hermione could understand how that could have made the man laying next to her bitter and yet he clearly still did care and did have someone in his life. She wondered who it was who the elf was demanding that she needed to help and so she without thinking she whipped her head out of it's silent musing and looked Spiffy in the eye and as if unable to get the questions out fast enough began to almost bark rapid fire questions at the elf who to it's credit did not waiver in the slightest despite the fierceness with which the witch was asking the questions with, “ Who sent you? How did you know where he was? Where we were? Who is your Master? How do I know that you won't take him somewhere were he will be harmed?”

Spiffy's face morphed into a mask that was barely containing the wrath that the elf was feeling at the mere thought that she would take her Master Severus somewhere where harm could befall him! Simply put the elf was aghast at the fact that this witch though that Spiffy would allow anyone to harm Master Severus ever again. If her other Master who had called for her was right and this was truly the end of the great evil who had caused so much harm to the two men that had been so kind and generous to her and the other elves. Spiffy drew herself up and puffed out her chest and shrilly but respectfully replied to this little Miss who was being so protective of her Master Severus, “Please Missie you must let go of the Master's coat and let me take him to safety and you must go and help my other Master defeat the great evil. Then both Masters will finally be safe. Spiffy swears that she will take Master Severus to safe place & Spiffy and other elves will heal him. Missie has done very good saving the great and kind Master but Missie can do no more here. We elves have sworn on our lives to protect our Masters and whoever their Mistress will be and I promise that Spiffy will make sure the Master Severus is all better. Please Missie I must get Master Severus more healing and more cleaning and YOU must help my other Master.”

Hermione released her death grip on the sleeve of Severus' frock coat and with wary eye contact with this elf calling herself Spiffy she nodded her ascent and before she could even blink Spiffy and Severus were gone into thin air with another loud pop. Hermione immediately felt an ache in her gut and in her heart with seeing Severus leave with the elf. She knew she had a job to do and she put her curiosity over these seemingly sudden feelings of a strong connection with the Headmaster of her former school. She would also try to ignore the fact that the clearly educated Spiffy had cleverly avoided answering the question about who her other Master was. She also had refrained from saying where she was taking the man who felt like he had suddenly and unknowingly taken a portion of her heart and soul with him. Hermione looked heavenward and with more than a few silent tears slipping out of her eyes, she mumbled a muggle prayer that always brought her strength and peace when she felt most helpless. She said the prayer hoping that she had not seen the last nor the end of the Headmaster and the enigma that clearly was Severus Snape. She also had to hope she had a bit of luck left on her side so that she could get to Harry and apparently Spiffy's other master. She only hoped she could get there with enough time to assist with what she imagined would truly be Voldemort's Last Stand.

She gave a mirthless chuckle at the fact that being the bookworm that she was that her mind had assigned that phrase to what she was leaving the Shrieking Shack to face. She knew given all that she had done in the war that she would be in the eye of this final storm. The chuckle because the ever brilliant Hermione could see the very clear parallels between the supposed Lord Voldemort and the tragic historical figure General Custer. She was sure that most likely no one else in the wizard world would think about how similar the two men seemed right then. Both were so confident in their supposedly righteous world views. Custer and Voldemort were so sure in their better battle preparedness and forces that they thought would be joining them. The unknown in the comparison she was drawing was that she was a little unsure as to quite how to totally end of the evil that she was headed to hopefully help Harry defeat. Hermione hoped that the lines that her mind was drawing were correct and that like General Custer's last stand in United States Muggle History, Lord Voldemort's final face off with Harry Potter and the side of the light would lead to total annihilation. Complete and total destruction for the foolhardy and over confident Voldemort and his truly evil Death Eaters and a hopefully sweet tasting victory for the side of the light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the wonderful comments and kudos have left me so excited and overjoyed! I am continuing to work and type the rest of this story and half a little over half transcribed. I am loving it so much so far and can't wait to share the next chapter with you! Once again thank you to my wonder beta brbmcing for helping with the little things that have helped make this story special....Now on to the next chapter!!!!  
> **********************************************************************************************************************

Hermione, as if waking from a dream realized her morning walk had led her to the clearing before where the Whomping Willow once stood tall, proud and feisty. Where yesterday, she had emerged from the hole in it's roots sprinting towards Harry and the Entrance Hall. She had been careful to cast a strong disillusionment spell over herself as she exited the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. She did so trying to increase her chances of making it to Harry before he did anything too rash. She agreed that damn blasted snake was almost certainly a horcrux. It was quite possible that Harry himself did hold a small portion of the soul of Voldemort.

However, Hermione was not the brains of the operations for nothing. Through her constant research and take no prisoners approach to getting books that she thought there was a remote chance of them needing had caused her to do the previously unthinkable. Hermione had stolen books from Wizarding libraries both public and private. While she had returned them if they hadn't needed them or had promised that she would replace them once the War had finished. Her heart would still break having to do something so despicable to so many libraries across England. The library was the first place Hermione had felt welcomed and understood. It was where many of her childhood friends still lived if you were to visit a library of the muggle variety. Friends like Jane Erye, Elizabeth Bennet, Elanor Dashwood, Fitzwilliam Darcy, Scarlett O'Hara, Rhett Butler, Lancelot, Guinevere, Tristan and Isolde all of the romantic figures that had help Hermione in coping. Coping with the cruelty of children at school and in her neighborhood before she had known she was a witch.

Still when push came to shove, her friendship and saving Harry was paramount to the sanctity of the library and its precious holdings of knowledge. She had tried and found anything and everything ever written about the making, nature and destroying of the devices of pure evil horcruxes. Hermione remembered rushing as quickly and as carefully as possible. Hoping that she was not too late to explain to Harry how to check if he was a horcrux. Not too late to explain how to destroy it without destroying himself along with it.

Hermione once again found herself being jolted back to the present time. This time it was by the sound of the wind rustling some trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione turned around faster than someone could blink and had her wand drawn at the empty nothingness of the forest. She had to pinch herself to remind herself that the battle was over. She was safe and had worked through the night to clear the grounds of her beloved school. She had done that so that the other survivors would be able to appreciate the glory of this morning. It was the first morning of their freedom. It was the first morning where for the first time since Tom Riddle had walked the halls of Hogwarts every student could appreciate the little things. Things like the birds chirping in the morning dawn, the fairies chattering near the potions garden, even though parts of their beloved grounds and school would need much repair with some greenhouses being completely destroyed. Some of the castle was missing several of its large stones, windows and in the case of some towers their tops. But despite it all the school and they all were still standing and the Light had finally defeated the Dark. Once and for all.

Hermione stood outside in the middle of the clearing from the forest to the doors of the Entrance Hall. She soaked in the dew that was saturating her trainers. She took in the sun hitting and warming her face and arms. She reveled in the dampness of the knees of her jeans from what she was sure was the breakdown on the far side of the lake. She even enjoyed as she simply stood and listened to the lapping of the waves of the lake. All of these sights, feelings and sounds of nature outside that previously the studious Gryffindor would have never taken the time to notice. That was before and most likely due to this book or that book. But today in this moment the sights and sounds that were around her were literally some of the most glorious she had ever seen or heard.

It caused a maniacal laugh to bubble out of her mouth. Hermione had never heard a more evil noise come out of her mouth. She decided it had to be the exhaustion that had been bone deep for even longer than she would care to admit. She thought that maybe it was finally starting to get to her mentally. Even realizing this fact and knowing that she would have to happen at some point stop and rest. Hermione could not bring herself to even think about closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

 

For one thing she knew that if she slept on her own she was sure to have her dreams. Dreams that would be haunted with a constant stream of some of the worst. Some of the worst of what she had seen and heard during the last 24 hours. If her dreams weren't filled with scenes from yesterday then they would be filled with a review of the agony that had been torture by Bellatrix Lestrange. Either way she would wake up screaming. She would then either wake up anyone and everyone around her. Or she would wake up by hurting herself with scratches or by falling out of her bed. Probably worst of all though she hated to ask anyone for help. Especially when there were so many others that had problems much bigger than hers. So she made what she knew was most likely was an unwise choice. She headed up towards the castle with the idea that she would find yet another place where she could pass by. Pass by unnoticed and find some way to help. Help with some part of what was going to be a gargantuan recovery and restoration project at her beloved Hogwarts.

 

As she got to the steps of the Entrance Hall she remembered with a twinge of sadness how she had been able to slip away and avoid the crutch of Dreamless Sleep. The one that she was sure Madame Pomfrey would have forced on her. Just as she had forced it down Harry's throat as soon as he had finished explaining how she had performed the rights and the sacrifice to eliminate the piece of Riddle. The one that had been in him since that fateful October nights so many years ago. The one that had been created unintentionally and given Harry his famous scar. She had briefly seen Ron as he had joined them for the after battle glory as she and Harry were swept away from The Malfoys. The same ones who had surprisingly stepped up and hadn't batted a blonde eyelash as they helped Hermione with the borderline dark ritual to destroy Riddle's unexpected horcrux. They had helped her as she severed her own pinky toe as a sacrifice. She had done so while biting down on something Lucius had given her to comfort her somewhat and to stop her screams.

Harry had explained how he had walked out to meet Riddle one on one as Hermione hid a safe distance behind him with his father's cloak covering her. How Draco and Lucius had rejoined the ranks of the Death Eaters with masks from some of the fallen and captured members of the Dark Lord's army. They did that so as not to be discovered as they infiltrated back into the pack of evil Harry explained. They once again had put their lives on the line for the light by walking into what would be instant death if discovered.

In his typical grandiose fashion Riddle started what was sure to be a long-winded and drawn out speech and that would involve gratuitous torture of Harry for what seemed to Hermione to be for the fun of it.

As Harry bravely and for the most part silently withstood his torture and the cruel words of Voldemort seemingly alone but knowing what his best friend and newest allies were doing to support the true end of this terrible battle and war. The unlikely trio that Harry was placing his trust in had decided that the most efficient and inconspicuous way to go about their task was to start from the outer wings of the gathered pack of Death Eaters .The Malfoys and Hermione began silently taking out the remaining members of his army and his inner circle. Harry watched through pain filled eyes as this psychopath's army dwindled in strength. Both Hermione and the Malfoys started to let their various disguises start to fall in their sweat and hurry and Harry could assure the minister and aurors that any pensive memories of the final scenes of Riddle's life would clearly show two heads of distinctive blonde hair taking out Death Eater after Death Eater, he also mentioned they would most likely see the weird image of the floating head of Hermione Granger who out of thin air who also was silently taking out as many of the evil army as she could. Harry then intoned about how Hermione had silently taken out the giant thing that Riddle had called a familiar with the Sword of Gryffindor. Standing in the Room of Requirement one last time she had called for it and it had found her.

This had all happened as Riddle unknowingly paced in front of what he though was his still strong army and familiar. Still in his skeletal form ranting about how much trouble Harry had brought him. He proclaimed how all of the deaths caused by this battle needed to be laid at Harry's feet. When Harry saw between bouts of the cruciatus curse that the creature was headless and finally no longer among the living Harry brought together all of the strength he could muster. He stood up with Riddle loudly mocking him all along. Finally, Harry explained how he loudly intoned the spell “EXPELLIMARUS!” and called the elder wand . Which of course Hermione had finally been able to reason that was he was the rightful owner. Almost as soon as the wand whizzed out of Riddle's hand he heard Lucius shout “Avada Kedavra!” from behind the Dark Lord. He immediately shouted “SECTUMSEMPRA!” and aimed the spell at Riddle's neck. His spell promptly robbing Voldemort's corpse of his head as soon as the light left his eyes from the well timed spell from Lucius.

Harry then told the group that had surrounded them about how any remaining death eaters. They were at that point so stunned at what had happened to their Lord in front of their eyes by a mere child. For them to discover that their comrades around them had also fallen shocked them into almost paralysis. It made it extremely easy for The Malfoys, Hermione and him to bind the remaining members Death Eaters. Harry, Hermione and the Malfoys had levitated and brought back the captured Death Eaters and the corpse and head of the former scourge of Wizarding Britain. They as victors brought these representations of evil with them like the spoils of a hard fought but finally won battle.

After Harry had recounted the entirety of the last moments of the life of the man who at one point had been called Tom Riddle, the aurors, new Minister of Magic and all the other members of the group that surrounded him had all been promptly bustled off by the hospital matron and Harry had been dosed within an inch of being in a magic coma with dreamless sleep.

Hermione had watched all of this silently from the edge of the group. She had also watched as Ron had allowed himself and the heavily bandaged Lavender to be bustled off with Molly Weasely and her brood. It had quickly become painfully obvious that she was not about to be included in that grouping. She of course respected that. Given Ron's very obvious choice and Molly's clear grief and possible anger very likely being lashed out upon her, she also didn't think she could handle that nor did she want to intrude on the family who was so obviously going to be thrown into deep and almost irreparable grief. They had just lost two amazing sons and there was no way to ever replace them.

So she watched the two people she had leaned on most in her young life be cared for by mother figures in their lives. She also simply allowed everyone to let her slip away. Slip away into the background and into helping wherever she could.

She let herself be interviewed by every auror who asked. She helped moved bodies and body parts from the battlefield. She tried to do her best with her nearly exhausted magical reserves and help with the most urgent repairs. She basically worked herself to the bone and until everyone else had taken a break to rest. She then left to sit outside and watch the dawn rise over the literal start of a new era in Wizarding Britain.

 

After the dawn she had made the dreadful walk that had left her once again haunted by terrifying memories and now as she walked up the steps of the front entrance of Hogwarts. She knew that if she walked into the Great Hall she would still see George sitting vigil over the body of his other half. A one dead Fred Weasley. She wondered how George and the Weasleys would recover and laugh again. She wondered how anyone in the Wizarding World would or could possibly recover fully from this tragedy of a war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a bit later than usual but it has been a busy Saturday and week! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. All of your kind comments and kudos have absolutely been inspiring the hell out of me and it is pushing me forward to make sure I finish this story for all of you wonderful readers! 
> 
> Thank you again to the fabulous brbmcring for being a wonderful beta who helped push this chapter out despite being sick! You are amazing and I totally wouldn't be able to post this with out you!
> 
> Thank you all again, can't wait to hear your thoughts and I truly hope you enjoy!  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione was torn as she approached the stone steps that lead to the Entrance Hall. She stepped over more and more rubble as she got closer to the doors that just seven years ago had opened up this world of wonder where she had finally fit in. This school that had been her home for so many years and held such good and wonderful memories from learning about how to control her magic that flowed so naturally through her as well as the history and theory behind everything that seemed to amaze her about this world. She had made so many friends in this great school but now the same place that had brought her such joy, held just as many terrifying memories from the horror of what so many people would call the “Great Battle.” Hermione looked around at some of the beautiful statues that had been destroyed, paintings who had once held chattering figures scorched from their frames and blood that still spotted places on the walls and wondered looking back what people would be able to find great about this senseless destruction and devastation that had been rained upon a place of learning filled with at the beginning of the battle, mostly children! Despite the victory of the Light and the death of Voldemort, Hermione could not see yesterday as anything more than a travesty.

She had no doubt that Hogwarts' dedicated staff, alumni and the magical community of England would come together to repair her glorious school to its wonderful and magical state. She had complete faith that her beloved castle would once again be restored to its former glory and that everything broken could be repaired or replaced but it still broke her heart anew with every hole she saw in a wall and every piece of gorgeous art be it statue or painting that had been destroyed. It threw her off kilter a bit and had taken her focus off of the opening doors of the entrance hall so when the low level din of noise that came from a castle bustling with witches and wizards completing various extremely important or urgent tasks, it was a complete shock to her system. She had become accustomed to the contemplative silence of her morning and it was a shock that the exhausted Hermione did not appreciate.

The noise that seemed to indicate that if she wanted to face more human interaction than she knew she could handle then she should head towards the Great Hall, as most of the din seemed to be coming from there. Understanding where the noise was coming from as she entered the front doors that lead to the Entrance Hall from the near silent outside had helped Hermione greatly. It had been with great difficulty that she had left what had been her sanctuary on her contemplative walk and being able to avoid any overwhelming noise made her decision about where she should next try to offer her help all the easier.

She quickly turned and headed down a familiar hallway towards the Hospital Wing. She needed to keep working but she honestly preferred a quieter environment and knew Madame Pomfrey would ensure that her Hospital Wing would be as quiet as possible, just as she always had. Hermione also knew she would be put to better use there. She had become a fairly deft hand with healing spells during her time on the run with the boys and she had helped move the injured into the castle and she knew how much work needed to be done.

As she walked towards the infirmary Hermione was a trifle puzzled that she was barely seeing anyone as she walked the halls after hearing noise upon entering the castle. She cast a quick tempus as saw that it was nearly 9:30 in the morning and she knew that despite the events of the previous day she should be seeing people milling about. Hermione assumed that she would be seeing witches and wizards either heading to the infirmary to help with the injured or visit loved ones or examining the castle to categorize what needed to be repaired and which portions needed attention first.

The lack of friendly faces was a bit disconcerting to Hermione while at the same time a bit comforting as she was in no mood to bestow smiles upon anyone. In truth, Hermione knew she would not be very good at providing much help to anyone as bone tired as she was. She felt magically, mentally and physically exhausted. She still felt what she considered oddly concerned about Severus and his fate. She wondered once again to herself why she had suddenly taken to calling him that in her head. She didn't know why besides basic human empathy she would be so concerned with the fate of the Headmaster.

True she acknowledged that she deeply respected the man and she acknowledged that he was a magnificent wizard who was capable of truly amazing feats. In fact, Hermione was sure given a chance to live unburdened of his previous masters both of whom were clearly demented on some level Severus would thrive. She was sure that if Severus survived he could have and most like would revolutionize the world of Potions. The man was clearly a genius in that field among many others and she was truly intrigued by the knowledge man must possess.

She would absolutely admit to having a school-girl crush on her potions professor as soon as she realized what the odd feelings she was having towards him. No matter how cruel he was to her and no matter how many times she had said she was done with her day dreams featuring a certain dark professor, she always a few weeks later would find herself entranced by his hands or his mellifluous voice speaking so passionately about a subject she loved. Still she had known it had been nothing more than a simple crush, she would have never acted upon it and had never even considered Severus even taking a second look at her as more than a student and then former student.

Still her simple crush had never had her feeling protective of her Professor as she did now. It had been over a year since she had seen him so the sudden connection she had felt with him was even more bizarre to her. She couldn't explain to herself why all through her ruminations of her morning thoughts had continued to turn to the enigma that she now was allowing herself to call Severus and his beautiful black eyes that had pleaded with her in what she was sure was their darkest hour.

She also couldn’t begin to explain to herself why she had almost instantly felt a cloak of safety and serenity when Lucius had held her close as she provided the self inflicted sacrifice to remove the horcrux. It had felt like a soothing balm on her frayed nerves and honestly frightened soul. She had hoped the borderline dark ritual that she was performing had no repercussions against her. She knew she as inherently good deep down but after their time on the run she knew she sported a not so squeaky clean soul.

She knew she was a believer and bearer of light magic and she knew about grey and dark magic and the effects that giving into the call of the dark and completing dark rituals could do to her as a light witch. However, Harry was her brother in all but blood. If she could do anything to save this man, who she knew had had never been able to truly live a life of his own, then she would do it, to hell with the cost.

She had been determined but scared as she began the spells that were needed for the ritual. She could feel herself shaking with nerves but tried her best to hide it from Harry who was clearly hesitant about her plan. However when Lucius helped steady her shaking by simply placing his strong hands on her shoulders in support as she prepared the dagger and her toe she had felt a warmth unlike anything she had experienced.

If she were truly honest with herself she would have admitted that given her mixed feelings and knowledge about the man who had caused that heavenly warmth, those feelings had truly scared the normally unflappable Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been unbetaed so please be gentle! I have done a few read extra reads of it to try to catch anything too wordy or confusing and hope that I did ok and caught most of them. I will edit it once I get it back from my Beta but she is totally nuts with school and the flu and I am a stickler for schedules and it was killing me waiting this long today to post this! I will be posting this and hopefully one more today as we get to the end of things from strictly Hermione's perspective! I am so excited and bolstered by all of your kind comments, kudos and support and can't wait to keep sharing this story with you! Happy Wednesday and enjoy!  
> ***********************************************************************************************************************

Hermione stood in front of the closed doors to the infirmary knowing that she would just have to take a few steps and she would once again be in a bustle of people. She would once more be walking into a wing of the castle that she and Harry had spent far too much time in while they had been students. 

She couldn't pretend that she wasn't just the slightest bit hesitant to enter the Hospital Wing. She knew it would still hold mostly friends and fellow warriors of the Light but after her long walk around the lake she was concerned if they would still consider her a friend. If she was correct and she had been one of the people and things Molly Weasley had chosen to lash out at due to her anger and grief then she could be facing less than friendly faces. She also know that if Harry, one of the few people she trusted to defend her to the very end, was still dosed with dreamless sleep then she could be in for what would be a very frosty reception.

She had seen that the wizarding world was easily swayed in their opinion of whoever was in printed in that damned newspaper The Daily Prophet. People would always base their opinions rightly or wrongly on that or whatever is being whispered not so quietly at socialites parties and the halls of the Ministry. She couldn't remember how many times she and Harry had been public enemies number one or social pariahs due to some false new stories and well placed venomous words. 

However with the same simple quill strokes or spoken words she had watched as Harry had once again become the savior and a hero of their world just as many times. She could remember more than one occasion where she had seen an edition of The Prophet which would have every headline on the front page be in literal direct opposition to the one that had been printed the edition previously.

Hermione Granger, muggleborn friend of the great Harry Potter, had not been quite as lucky. While a few times she had been heralded as Harry's friend or as someone who had been by his side at the few events were knowledge of what actually occurring did escape the school walls into public knowledge. Her true efforts during her the war, at school and as a member of the trio had never really seemed to be acknowledged by the wizarding public at large.

She was not one to brag about her exploits and accomplishments no matter how many she received. She knew that in not shouting from the rooftops all that she had done and the true depth of her intelligence meant that many would never hear about it. She knew many would never hear about how much more she had meant to the war effort that simply being Harry’s friend. 

She knew that the fact that she was a muggle born would most likely always play a role in the fact that she would never be as widely celebrated for her help in the war. Especially not as much as say a Ron or Neville who were established and had friends or family at the Ministry or at the Wizengamot who would make sure their names were mentioned in the right stories and in the right way. 

She also knew that the slanderous articles that Rita Skeeter had published about her in her fourth year had certainly hurt her public standing. She was also sure it didn’t help her cause when she and they boys had mugshots on the front page of The Daily Prophet and on every street corner. Many people would not be quick to forget any of the items written about her. She was sure Molly could still remember every word of every article that Skeeter had written with her poisoned quill and could probably recite them verbatim.

No one had ever truly step up to clear her name from all that she had been falsely accused of. Truthfully the more she thought about it the more that Hermione was fine with that fact. Her true friends and family knew the person she was. They knew what she endured and how she had borne most of it in a dignified silence. She had done it all while doing her utmost to ensure Harry’s success many times with the intelligence and maturity of a woman over twice her age. She had a sliver of hope that she faced mostly friends in the Hospital Wing when she entered. 

Hermione could only hold her breath and head through the doors. She hoped that anyone who had the great misfortune of being next to an angry and grieving Molly Weasley had not had to deal with too much of the her rage.

She knew how horrible it could become to be on the wrong side of Molly Weasley’s temper and she knew just how irrational the woman could become. Having just lost two sons, one whom she had just regained after a prolonged estrangement would have rocked any mother to her core. 

But for Molly Weasley to have that massive loss on top of having her dreams of her precious Ginerva marrying Harry, that she and Ginny had seemed to have been planning since the girls birth, had been put on hold due to the war. Hermione knew that there would most likely never be an end to that hold if Harry admitted to the world what gender he truly preferred.

In addition to her loss of two of her beloved boys and one of her dearest wishes, it was becoming clear to Molly that Ron and Hermione were not going to be providing her near instant Weasley grandchildren. Thus further ruining what Molly had been sure was a perfect plan. 

If Hermione knew anything it was that Molly was going to be absolutely irate, she was going to need someone or something to take her anger out on and to provide a needed distraction. Given the fact that Molly would never have dreamed of lashing out at Harry and her own children could do no wrong, Hermione could only guess after Molly’s glare that she had caught the eye and ire of Molly Weasley.

Hermione hoped if she did have friends in the room that they ignored whatever venom that could have possibly been spewed about her. She prayed that due to her actions from the day before they would believe that she was a strong and brave witch who loved the Wizarding World and had done nothing more than help her friends and friends of the Light when they needed it most. 

She hoped that anyone who possibly supported her would ignore Molly’s rant that was most likely about her and heard it for what it truly most likely was, a distraught mother trying not to think about her massive loss and lashing out at anyone she thought she could hit. Hermione just hated seeming to be the target nearly every single time for Molly nearly any time something didn’t quite work out the way she dreamed for beloved Harry and Ron. 

Despite her hesitancy over what could be a potential scene in the making, Hermione gathered all of her remaining Gryffindor courage and walked through the doors of the Hospital wing with a purpose. 

Head held high she remembered why she was walking through these doors which was to see her friends on the road to become healthy, safe, hopefully sound and at least on the way to becoming at least physically whole. She was walking through these doors to once again provide help that she was sure was needed to so many and to once again do what was in her nature and put other before herself.

She was so worried about the groans of pain, sorrow and regret coming from so many of the curtained off beds that lined the center row of the Hospital wing that she almost missed one of the wonders of Hogwarts that never seemed to cease to awe and amaze her. She knew in her heart of hearts that magic could do truly anything from some of the truly dark things that she had seen from Voldemort and his Death Eaters , to the truly good like what she saw before her in the Hospital Wing. 

The previously massive room, at least by Hermione’s standard, had magically expanded and it was clear it was not by the teachers or by the Hospital matron but by the castle itself when it saw the needs of its students. Students who should have never been put on the front lines of this war. 

She could hardly believe the gall of Voldemort to have brought the battle to this bastion of learning for the Wizarding World. For someone who had supposedly wanted blood purity he had seemed to not cared who was maimed or injured when he brought a bloodbath on to Hogwarts grounds. Many of the students who had died or whose groans were echoing in Hermione’s ears were purebloods, some from his precious Slytherin house but a great many more from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. 

Hermione walked head down focused on heading to where she thought the Matron’s office would most likely still be located despite the enlarged size of this now essential wing of the school. She knew honestly after thinking about it that with every groan she heard they each seemed to seep into her consciousness that this could be one of the most challenging things she had faced in the entirety of the War. Hermione knew that deep down that she would most likely not be able to bear looking at the horror and pain that despite the best efforts of everyone helping in the hospital wing would be etched on the faces of so many. 

She knew she would have are particularly hard time with the soul scarred eyes of so many of the students that laid in the bed that were so young. Many were just barely finishing their first year. Some had been caught and injured while trying to escape the castle. While even more still had been hurt or killed trying to fight for what they believed in. She knew that especially those students in Slytherin who had been grey or neutral and so therefore also subject to the horrors of the Carrows who tortured anyone whose family dared not be marked. She knew those still on this side of the river Styx would all heal physically. But in truth she did worry about all those who had survived this wretched war and how it would wear on them mentally. 

The wizarding world in truth didn’t have many options for those who suffered traumatic events. Most Wizards and Witches did little more other that sweeping the issues under the rug in polite society and only discussing them when it was deemed truly necessary. She knew with some small degree of solace that the whole of the British Wizarding World had been touched by the Second Rise of Lord Voldemort. She knew this and could only hoped that they could all learn to grieve and muddle through this together. 

As she continued down the center row of beds that were neatly aligned and clearly full with curtains showing outlines proving that almost every bed had a visitor next to it. Hermione pondered the thought that Wizards had no real grief counseling and had never really looked at approaching the mental welfare of their fellow kind when making Medical rule and law. She also knew that the Wizarding World being stuck in their ways as they were would especially never have thought to assign it to one of the various research departments whose sole purpose was to look into new ideas.

The thought that flitted across her brain was maybe this was the cause she should champion if she was truly given a chance after the war. She could look at it from both with a muggle perspective while at the same time putting a wizarding spin on these ideas and quite possibly making them both revolutionary and better.

She knew someone that would be perfect to work on this with if he had survived and would agree. She was worried about the former but truly thought the latter was highly unlikely. That man was hopefully still the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a man that supposedly couldn’t stand to be around her “the insufferable know-it-all” but it was the same man that her supposedly brilliant brain and stubborn heart wouldn’t let her refer to him as anything but Severus now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter this Wednesday because you all have been so awesome and supportive with my first story! I have appreciated all of the support, comments and kudos and am so excited to share this chapter with you. Things will be picking up soon and I know the story is a slow burn but I promise it will be worth it! This will be a long story (like about 40 chapters or so) so bear with me! Enjoy this chapter but please be gentle as this one like Chapter 6 is currently un-betaed and only my lovely husband has looked this over for spelling, grammar and the like! Still enjoy and hopefully keep the good vibes coming!  
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************

Like an almost soothing balm to at least one of her senses the sterile smell of the Hospital Wing had been almost overpowering as soon as she walked in through the double doors.  
It didn’t escape Hermione that it felt as if all of her senses had seemed to have been on overload for the past 48 hours.

If she were truthful with herself and everyone when asked how she was feeling or doing, she would have admitted she had felt she had been on overdrive for longer than she wanted to admit. She had felt overwhelmed since she had gotten an inkling she would need to go on the run with Harry. It was not required of her per se but she would be damned if she was going to leave her best friend drifting out in the wind like his supposed mentor Albus Dumbledore had done. 

Hermione still couldn’t believe all that Dumbledore had forced someone as young and as vulnerable as Harry to go through all that he had when the so called “Great Wizard” was alive. She was even more appalled at just how little guidance he had left to the the child who had been nothing more than a boy when Dumbledore had died. She refused to believe that Severus had murdered the scheming former Headmaster. She was proud that Harry, now a man, who Albus had demanded be the savior of the Wizarding World had been able to finally acknowledge that his mentor had done for the”Greater Good” was not all really that good.

Once she and Ron had gotten Harry to finally open up about all of the very particular knowledge that the supposedly great Dumbledore had given him they were both stunned. However when Hermione learned of Harry’s complete innocence as to how useless as to what the old fool had told him had actually been she had literally flown off the handle and began marching away to exact some sort of vengeance for her best friend. All that had stopped Hermione from going to the marble tomb that held what she now referred to as an old fool and desecrating his grave was that Harry pleaded with her not to ruin the man’s eternal peace. When Harry had told her Riddle had broken into Dumbledore’s tomb to steal the Elder Wand she had to hide her grin. She was secretly glad on some level that the meddling selfish old man had his eternal slumber had been deterred in some way. It gave her some level of peace to know that after all he had done and put on Harry even after his death his tomb was getting some just rewards and not being treated like a shrine to a man whom Hermione hardly found to be a beacon of the light. 

However the fact that Riddle had broken in specifically to steal the wand that Dumbledore had been hold had gotten her thinking about the importance of why his particular wand. Within moments the memory struck her and she began to profusely thank Merlin, Morgana and whoever else was listening for her eidetic memory as she had many times before but this time more than ever. She remembered from the book of what at the time had been childish nursery stories that Dumbledore had left her in his will and remembered the fairly tale of The Three Brothers. She remembered the prizes the brothers had won for defeating Death, she remembered thinking that the cloak that was written about reminded her quite a bit of Harry’s but as soon she remembered that the first brother had asked for a wand that could never be defeated in battle, the pieces of the puzzle fit together in her mind as to why Riddle had sought out that particular prize. She doubted Riddle believed in the fairy tale about the brothers but she had no doubts that he believed in the theory of the Wand of Destiny.

Hermione had made it her mission from that moment on to figure out the whole premise, background and knowledge possible on any and all subjects that had been even vaguely mentioned to Harry by the conniving old man.Then Hermione took on the exceedingly tedious task of piecing all of that mostly useless information together into some semblance of logical sense. Seeing how he treated and purposefully mislead or withheld information from those who loved and trusted him the most turned Hermione’s stomach. 

It was one of the reasons that she had so fiercely held onto her belief that the new Headmaster of Hogwarts had been innocent in the supposed murder of his mentor of some 20 odd years. She had believed this despite every protest from Ron & Harry that Severus was at his very core a bad person. Hermione had held onto this belief that Severus was truly innocent of murder. She was nearly positive after all her research that Dumbledore had twisted the man into a nearly impossible position similar to that which he had left her poor best friend in. 

After almost a year of filling in the gaps Hermione finally had all the pieces in place and knew they needed to return to Hogwarts. She had hoped their return wouldn’t bring the brimstone and hellfire that seemed to accompany and follow a one Tom Riddle. She hoped it wouldn’t bring battle to her beloved castle but as they drew closer to the castle Hermione had known her hopes had been for naught. By the time the battle was done, Hermione despite all logical evidence pointing to the contrary thought that she would never be able to get the coppery scent of blood truly out of her nose or mind.

Now however 24 hours later she marched through the Hospital Wing with her head held high and with a determination that very few could match and even fewer would try to stop. She let the familiar and almost soothing smells of the Hospital Wing calm her somewhat. Whatever soothing effects the familiar sensations had on her would do nothing to lessen her gait or determination but to those who knew the small witch would have seen just the slightest amount of the tension that was seemingly ever present in her shoulders lessen just the slightest of hairs.

Almost before she could react, Hermione had regretted letting down her guard at all. Because suddenly, the young witch who had been lost in her own contemplative bubble, felt a strong grip grabbed her by the upper arm in a forceful manner as she marched passed. 

Hermione had been completely startled. Anyone that knew the young witch knew how quick she was with a wand in the worst circumstances and those who had the displeasure of being on her bad side could attest to how vicious even her most basic hexes could be. Ron would always admit to still had nightmares of canaries chasing him trying to peck his eyes out.

Being that she was freshly removed from battle and had been literally battling to the death in most cases no more than 24 hours ago Hermione was literally lethal with her wand at this point. Hermione also knew that almost anyone in this portion of the school would have had some knowledge that on top of having just left battle, she had been the member of the trio that had been constantly on guard while on the run. She was certainly not a witch to startle at this very moment.

So it was literally in the blink of an eye that Hermione had removed her arm from the offending grasp and had her wand pulled. She had it out and pointed at the throat of her would be attacker before they could even attempt to move for any form of protection. 

For once in her life Hermione was grateful for her fast reflexes but also for her equally rapid fire thinking. For just as rapidly as she had nearly lethally pointed her wand she had just as quickly dropped it and stopped the potentially very dangerous hex that had been on her lips. As soon as she had seen who had grasped her arm and pulled her from her self-reflective stupor Hermione had frozen in horror at her reactions that had nearly killed Minerva McGonagall.

Slightly shocked by her reaction time but even more shocked by the fact that she had almost maimed her mentor and one of the strongest mother figures she had in this world, Hermione was horrified. This was a woman that had supported Hermione through thick and thin even when Hermione’s mother had struggled to understand her brilliant daughter and her new world where she so clearly belonged.

As Hermione brought her wavering non-wand hand to cover her gaping mouth and let her tear brimmed eyes met those of her mentor, Minerva McGonagall, she knew that all would be fine. This woman who had fought for what she would most likely call her most prized Gryffindor cub of her entire career would protect Hermione now that she was so tired and felt so small. 

Hermione let herself be immediately pulled into Minerva’s embrace, as the Professor had insisted Hermione call her outside of class. Minerva felt so much frailer than Hermione remembered but she let the familiar arms surround her and let the warm scottish brogue of her beloved teacher wash over her. She was wrapped up so tightly that she could barely breathe but it felt like the best hug Hermione had ever felt in her life if she were honest. It was just what she need to slightly soothe her jittery nerves.

She could only sniffle and bite her lip while attempting to hold back tears as Minerva quietly but in a gruff yet soothing voice that only she could manage began to say ,”You poor girl. You foolish and brave woman. Thank goodness you’re safe. You’ve had me so worried staying out on the grounds all night. You need to look after yourself Hermione, you’ll not help anyone else exhausted as you are.”

Hermione could barely find it in herself to not feel guilty as she saw tears of relief streaming unchecked down Minerva’s face. 

She hadn’t meant to cause anyone any additional pain or trouble after everything they had all been through over the past few years. Especially Minerva with the horrible Dolores Umbridge in her fifth year and who had been on the front lines protecting her cubs and seeing more than most in the past year. During the reign of terror that had taken place as the Carrows had roamed the halls Minerva had done all she could to protect not only her beloved Gryffindor’s but all students of Hogwarts. She had done that all and more in the past year while at the same time trying to hold a man Hermione knew she loved like a son at arms length because of all the roles they were playing in this foolish play.

Hermione began to protest almost immediately and began her almost breathless, exhausted apology, “Oh Minerva, I am safe and whole but you and I both know there was still so much I could have done. So many I could have helped save during the past year when you and the others were here alone and nearly defenseless. I know you understand that Harry and Ron needed me on the mission that Headmaster Dumbledore had left for Harry to complete, assuming Ron and I would follow but still it broke my heart with every Wizarding Wireless report of what was happening her to everyone from the evil that was living in these halls. I had also hoped that Harry and I would have had time to drawn that maniac away from the school while all of the youngest were escaping but I was even distracted from that mission…”

That was as far as Hermione could even attempt to apologize as Minerva promptly and fiercely shot her a look that brooked no argument and quieted Hermione in an instant.

“Nonsense Miss Granger!” The older witch continued her replied, “ Hermione this war would not have even remotely have been able to have been won nor would it have ended as relatively quickly as it had without you. I will stand by that and you until all breath and magic have left my body and anyone who doesn’t believe the same is an utter fool. I am sure Mr. Potter would absolutely agree that you were an absolutely integral to the light side and the Order for years. Even when many, including myself, argued that you were far too young to have to face the realities of war. Without your help and guidance I assure you Mr. Potter would have surely not passed beyond his first year here let alone survived his time at this school and I doubt Mr. Weasley would have made it that far had you not held his hand through almost all of his class. You have carried those boys and a burden much too heavy for one so young. After all of this and now you are apologizing, despite all you did and sacrificed, for what you could’ve have done in addition? My dear child this has to stop now! You have fought with the fierceness that would have made any warrior proud. You have worked yourself to near exhaustion cleaning up and moving the dead so others would not have to deal with the complete travesty that was on the grounds outside our front doors. And just now I hear that you are the angel I have to thank for saving someone who I have considered a son and one of my best friends ever since he began teaching here when he himself was barely more than a boy. Hermione do not apologize to me or anyone for what you did! Especially that which you did not do! You, young lady are just as responsible for the death and final destruction of Lord Voldemort as Harry Potter is! You should do well to remember that next time you try to apologize or someone asks you for an apology something that you did during the war!”

With that dramatic finish to her almost Churchillian speech, Minerva panting and pink cheeked pulled her young protege into another bone crushing hug and looked around the curious and concerned onlookers that had gathered. She met them all with a look that dared any one of them to brook argument with what she had just said to and about the young war heroine. It seemed for the first time in a long time Hermione finally had a defender of her own and she was for maybe the first time in her life well and truly speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you again for all of your kind words and kudos in support of the story so far! I am having so much fun writing and editing this story and I am so happy that you guys are all loving it so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is un-betaed as well but I had fun re-reading and adding some perspective and depth to everything that has been happening as we transition to a new perspective and portion of the story which is coming up in just one more chapter! So excited to keep sharing with this you and please keep enjoying and giving me feedback! I am loving it all!  
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione stood in front of her mentor stunned and hardly believing her ears at the impassioned speech that Minerva was making about her and all of her efforts. She had never heard someone defend her so fiercely. To hear a woman she admired stand up for her with so much vigor, well to say that Hermione was deeply affected would have been an understatement. It absolutely had touched her deeply and Hermione doubted she would forget a single word of Minerva’s speech until the day she died.

However, Hermione was even more shocked when she saw so many of her professors, aurors, and order Members that were still gathered, all of whom she deeply respected, had gathered during the speech. When Minerva had finished they all had begun to mumble words of support and were nodding their heads in complete agreement with the Scottish witch. Hermione became completely overwhelmed with emotion. The shows of support from everyone in the room who she looked up to and had admired brought her to the point of tears. She could hardly believe that this group were the same people who not more than 5 minutes ago she had been so worried might shun her.

She knew if they had it would be based on falsehoods most likely spread by three main culprits. She would have never held it against anyone who had believed Molly, Ron or Lavender if her assumptions about what had brought on Minerva’s speech were correct. Under normal circumstances, a grieving mother and brother and a grievously injured student, one of whom many still believed was among Hermione’s closest friends would have been reliable sources. 

She noted the people she assumed were responsible had made sure to note that they were not part of the group that were nodding in agreement with Minerva. As she allowed herself to be pulled into yet another bone crushing hug from her mentor she was saddened to see that all three were behaving childishly. She could have expected it from Ron and Lavender but it truly hurt her heart to see Molly being so obvious. 

Molly and Ron instead of agreeing or showing any support for Hermione were very clearly attempting to make a bit of show of mother henning around Lavender’s hospital bed. Hermione briefly made eye contact with Lavender and was met with a glare filled with more hatred directed towards her than Bellatrix on her worst day. Hermione was sure if looks could kill, Lavender would have shot off the killing curse the second Hermione had bothered to walk into the Hospital Wing. 

Hermione had no idea what she had done to set off the blonde girl this time. She had made it very clear that she was never going to be interested in Ron in a romantic sense again. She also thought it would be clear that she was hardly going to trust the boy again after he abandoned Harry once again when Harry had needed him. She and Ron had a come to Merlin conversation when he had rejoined her and Harry on the run. She had let him know that if he ever abandoned Harry in his time of need again, that would be the end of her ability to trust Ron. She had stood by when Ron had stormed off or left her best friend when he needed people the most and she was tired of see Harry hurt like that. She would do anything to protect her best friend and brother and Ron more than most people knew. Hexes she had used on him the last few times he had come back tail between his legs, still made his palms sweat. 

Hermione did notice the heavy bandages on Lavender’s neck, shoulder and healing pastes on her face. Hermione had heard that the poor girl had been attacked by Greyback and despite Ron running to her rescue it was clear that at least some damage had been done. Despite the clear hatred that Lavender felt for Hermione, she could only silently hope that any damage done wasn’t permanent. She was glad she had watched Lucius cut down that beast of a man and could only hope the bastard had not managed to infect the girl that Ron so clearly adored. The Weasleys clearly had a history with Greyback, Bill being the prime example. Hermione had been so happy when Harry was able to tell them that Lucius had ensured he was one of the Death Eaters who had not walked out of the Forbidden Forest. She had expected the outburst that it had been Lucius that had killed Greyback, just given the natural past reaction of the Weasleys to anything involving the Malfoys but she hoped the news of his death brought them some relief.

Despite spending six years in a the same dorm with the girl, Hermione had done little to interact with her personally. Sure she had spent the majority of her school career a victim of the bullying of the vain and vapid Lavender but Hermione had generally tried to not respond or show that her insults generally hit her intended targets. 

Hermione certainly didn’t wish all the happiness in the world for a girl who had left her crying into her pillow many a night but she would have never wished something so terrible on anyone. Possibly save perhaps Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione would have considered had she the means to send Greyback on the bitch who had branded her with that hideous slur for life. But before she let her sometimes overactive imagination run off with that slightly evil and definitely vindictive thought Hermione realized something. Having fought the woman and withstood the worst she had to offer, she truly knew Bellatrix and while Hermione hoped that Satan enjoyed her soul, she also knew that Bellatrix would have most likely enjoyed the pain Greyback would have inflicted, the crazy bitch.

With an almost manic laugh, Hermione let those vindictive thoughts slip away and tried to brush off the hatred radiating from the area around Lavender’s bed. She simply sank into Minerva’s hug, turned her head into the comforting tartan shawl Minerva was wearing and let her tears flow unchecked. 

She wept for what was clearly going to be a lost friendship with Ron. They had had survived through so much together both literally and as friends but she would never forgive his leaving Harry during what they knew would be the final battle. It was also now clear to her that Ron considered her saving Severus, whom he considered a “truly evil git”, was equally unforgivable. She had hoped Ron didn’t truly hate Severus that much and that this was something he could use as an excuse when she pulled away from their friendship but knowing Ron he hadn’t even thought about that yet. She had noticed the pattern long ago when it came to her and Ron, no matter the situation, she was always close to last on the list of considerations.

She had to let herself cry a bit for her lost relationship with Molly. She knew that right now it seemed like a great loss because the woman always seemed to place herself in this motherly role and on occasion Hermione had even felt motherly affection towards the woman. At the same time though she had seen the nastier side of Molly Weasely. She knew that down the road not having the dramatic reactions and extreme emotions that came with Molly as a constant in her life would be a good thing. 

She let herself cry tears of relief at being accepted. That was something she had craved more than anything and while she felt complete acceptance with Harry ever since their Fourth Year, she had only felt any sort of slight acceptance again recently. Had she not been so overwhelmed she would have paused to note when she had felt had felt acceptance recently it had been the same whole acceptance she felt with when she looked in Harry’s eyes. She knew that she and Harry were as close as two friends could possibly be and that he accepted and loved her as the sister he had never had.The two sets of eyes who had given her the same safe and invincible feeling that she got when she made eye contact with Harry in a dangerous situation, had clearly been looking at her not like a sister but with absolutely boundless and true love. 

Had the situation Hermione been in been any less overwhelming that thought alone would have sent her into a bit of an introspective panic. She had not even truly given thought let alone consideration to the owner’s of these two sets of eyes. She had not even paused to consider the fact that the two people who had given her that feeling were two people that given an infinite guesses, she would have never picked them to look at her with those emotions. Had she considered it she would have most certainly have been in a near hysterical panic. She had always assumed that Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had held strong feelings about her, but she had always know those to be feelings of disgust or hate. She had made eye contact with both men countless times and had never seen what she did yesterday and never seen the love that she had seen then. Both looks had been so confusing and comforting at the same time and had made her heart flutter and mind jump into hyper drive. Given the urgency during both situations, when she had finally met the eyes of both men since coming back to Hogwarts, she had filed away any thoughts about it to be processed when life & death wasn’t in the balance.

When Hermione finally did consider the looks from both men, she was absorbing the love and acceptance that Minerva was pouring into her hug. Remembering and contemplating the emotions and feeling both men had so unguardedly looked at her with, it threw her brain and emotions into hyperdrive. She began to weep even harder. 

She was scared of what those looks had really meant. She was scared that it was possible that they had been figments of her imagination.Something she had imagined most likely out of fear that she would die without feeling something so pure and true as the love that she was so sure she had seen in the eyes of both Lucius and Severus. She was worried about if it was real, what it would mean that two men had looked at her as if she were the only woman in the world. She then paused and remembered that Spiffy had mentioned another Master and how he would be with how that Master would be helping the Great Harry Potter. She had of course gotten the second look from Lucius when he had been with Harry protecting him from Death Eaters that were crawling the castle searching for Harry to take to their Dark Master. She wondered if there had been more to Severus & Lucius’ supposed legendary friendship than met the eye and what appeared to be everyone’s knowledge.

Still she barely had time to process these thoughts as more and more her emotions and thoughts that she had suppressed for so long continued to seem to bubble forth. She began to become hysterical when finally the thoughts about the fact that despite all she had done to protect her beloved Mother and Father it had not been enough. She had done things she had previously found unthinkable. Things that included erasing herself from their memories and using borderline dark spells all but force them to move halfway around the world under the new identities she had magically forced upon them. Helen and Michael Granger had not been found by Voldemort or his Death Eaters. They had with some amount of mercy not been tortured to death as would have been the case had they been found. No, Monica and Wendell Wilkins as the Grangers were known in Perth, Australia had died as the result of a drunk driver running his car through the wall of their master bedroom in the early hours of the morning. It had been one of the most crushing things she had seen or learned on while on the run.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay this week! Life totally got in the way earlier and I missed posting on Wednesday! I am hoping to get 2 up today...I am excited about this chapter and super excited about the next one as the next one introduces one of the other main characters and their POV! Still enjoy this one right now and look for one hopefully later today/this evening! It is unbetaed again but I have heard from my beta and I am hoping she can take a look at some of the next few chapters! Enjoy and happy Saturday!
> 
>  
> 
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had honestly almost broken Hermione knowing that her mother and father had died in such a tragic way after all she had done to save their lives. She had hoped if she had survived the war, that one of the first things she would be able to do once the fighting had ended was travel to Australia to restore her parents memories and hopefully their family. What had completely shattered her heart had been that Helen and Michael Granger, her devoted parents, had died not knowing or remembering they had a daughter. She had modified their memories to save their lives and while it had probably saved them from an unimaginably painful death, as at times she could still feel the after effects of her extended torture session with Bellatrix, but it hadn’t saved them in the end and it killed her a little inside everytime she thought of that.

It killed her to know that the two people who had raised her and had been so proud of her and all of her accomplishments both muggle and magical had died wiped of many of the memories she knew they held most dear. She had constantly been amazed by the unwavering support she had gotten from both of her parents all of her life. She knew it must have been so hard for them not knowing how to explain her magical outbursts prior to learning their daughter was a witch. Hermione also couldn’t imagine what that day must have felt like when Professor McGonagall had shown up at her parents’ front door and explained that their only daughter, the only child they had been able to have, was a real life witch. A magical being, which 20 minutes prior to the Scottish Professor showing up at their front door out of the blue a few days after Hermione had turned 11, they had previously only known to be the stuff from Grimm Brothers tales. Her parents had instead of taking a few days to process the monumental news or even reacting as though things were even remotely out of the norm, threw themselves into assisting her into learning all she could about the school she would be attending and the new world she now belonged to. 

Hermione and her parents had been so close to each other that she had never spared them the details of all of the triumphs and tragedies that had taken place at her time at Hogwarts. They had known how dangerous things were getting in the Wizarding World and prior to her removing their memories had refused to go into hiding or take any protection despite the bounty on her head. Her parents had said it was more important that they stood tall and proud as the parents of Hermione Granger and that no Wizard or Dark Lord was going to scare them! Her father Michael Granger had actually found it downright hilarious that there was someone out there who people were afraid to even say his name? It was preposterous to her parents but totally understandable to Hermione who understood completely the idea of a Taboo on a name. It was because of their refusal to take any help or protection that Hermione had been driven to hide them herself. 

She had researched for weeks on end the best way to go about hiding people in plain sight and had decided that leaving her parents in Britain would not be possible. She knew that Voldemort and his Death Eaters already knew what her parents looked like and where she was from. She knew the wards she had erected over her childhood home would hold for awhile but not against a force as strong as a raid of Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself. It had to be a given that she would change their names. However, no matter how much she thought it would help she couldn’t bring herself to change their faces permanently meaning they would have to leave Britain. She knew her father had always been fascinated by the wilderness of the Outback as he called it and for some unknown reason loved to jump into a bizarre Australian accent to make Hermione laugh if she was feeling down. Thus she had decided to send them to Australia to keep them safe. Except that decision had done the opposite and had ended up killing them. She knew it was a freak accident as her grief poured out of her like an unchecked dam thinking of how her parents who had loved and cared for her so much had died without knowing she existed caused her to become hysterical.

Not even Harry had known that Helen and Michael Granger had died in Australia. Sure Hermione had told him her plans to modify their memories and send them away and while he was hesitant about the memory portion of her plan, he agreed that it was the right thing to do given how many muggle parents were being killed by Death Eaters. Both Harry and Hermione had known it would only be a matter of time until they found the Drs. Granger and Harry had shivered when he thought of all the horrors that could be done to his best friends parents. When Hermione had finally learned of their passing, she thought to tell Harry and then one look at her best friend had made he determined to bury her feelings of loss and grief and not share them as she knew Harry was on the brink and without Ron there to support them at the time, she doubted he could take hearing more bad news.

At the time Harry was only a year out from having lost his Godfather,Sirius Black. Sirius, despite the limited interaction he had with Harry, was the absolute closest thing Harry had to a parent and he had watched the man die as he fell through the veil. Cut down by Bellatrix just as he and Harry had finally been given the ok to spend time together over Hols. On top of that Harry had been possessed by the Dark Lord and suffered from almost nightly visions from his odd connection with Voldemort. No matter how Harry tried to hide that he was having these night terrors, Hermione could still see the rings around his eyes from lack of sleep and she had watched many a night as Harry had suffered silently thanks to remembering his silencing charm.

Hermione couldn’t fathom having to live through constant terror as Harry did since he was only a baby and she couldn’t possibly have imagined adding her burdens to his already overloaded shoulders. How could she have possibly complained that she had lost her parents to Harry who had suffered massive losses his whole life. True they were her parents however Harry had lost his mother, father, godfather and had been in an abusive home since the age of 1. How could Dumbledore have thought that sending him back to his wretched relatives every summer was a good idea? Bloo wards be damned. The former Headmaster was lucky Harry had survived everything his Aunt and Uncle had done to him. She respected and loved Harry like a brother and truly couldn’t bring herself to tell him that her parents, her support system, had been wiped away from this world without knowing who she was and without giving her the chance to say goodbye.

While she didn’t practice keeping important events from Harry there were a few other events and items that as she sobbed she remembered. Harry had been the only person besides her parents she felt she could truly trust with her secrets. He would never use them against her in an argument or in a pique of rage. It hurt her to know that while he had been so open with her after all the horrors he had endured and she had kept so much hidden from him.

Yes it was to protect Harry and keep anything more upsetting or more damaging from him but it killed her that she had never revealed that it was Professor Snape who had saved her after the same battle that had killed Sirius. The dour Potions Professor had swept in and almost given up his cover to gather Hermione in his arms and transport her back to the Hogwarts Medical wing. He had personally overseen her care and the repair of the gaping wound across her torso while everyone else from the Order and School had looked after Harry and others who had been wounded. Despite the fact that her wound very likely could have been lethal, most of the Order members and even Harry when he awoke had forgotten about her and her injury. They would have left her to die in the dark Department of Mysteries, possibly to never be found again. She sobbed as she thought about how caring and kind Severus had been to her as she suffered less than quietly through the pain. He had made her swear she would tell no one and she had kept that promise save the letter she had written to her mother but now thanks to the overwhelming feeling of grief she felt it was just something that served to make her feel worse. She thought that maybe if she had told Harry about the care that the Potions Professor had shown her and how kind he had been when she was injured, he could have possibly been more trusting of Severus. She doubted Harry being more trusting of Severus would have done anything to change what had happened in the final months of the war or the Final Battle. Both men had had vital roles to play in the end of Voldemort’s reign of terror and she was sure all that would have been accomplished from her breaking Severus’ trust would have been Harry checking her into Mungo’s for finally cracking from too much studying.

She continued to sob into Minerva’s arms and could vaguely hear some worried words echoing in her ears. Hermione was too caught up in the grief, anger, sadness and memories that she had packed away simply flowing out of her with no signs of damming anytime soon. She was totally unaware of the frantic Hospital matron who was discussing with her mentor how to pry her death grip off of Minerva and getting her into a bed with at the very least a calming potion. She simply couldn’t stop shaking and crying enough to hear the two women and occasionally a strong masculine voice conversing over the hysterical witch. All that Hermione could focus on were the emotions and memories that were overwhelming the petite witch completely.

From not hearing a single word from Ron or any of the Weasley clan until the Headmaster forced her to be shipped off to join them for the last few weeks of the every Summer. Harry wrote to her infrequently but she knew that was more due to the fact that he wasn’t allowed to write or have Hedwig in the house thanks to his horrid Aunt & Uncle. She also kept remembering the intense disappointment she had felt never seeming to be quite important enough for her friends to remember or really care about besides having her to help with their revising or her homework to copy off of. One way this was made evident to her every single year was that despite the fact that her Birthday was within the first month of the school year not one of her friends seemed to remember it. She knew it was normally before anyone was too overwhelmed but not even Harry could remember that on September 19th she was supposed to be celebrating with her closest friends and family growing another year older. She normally spent that day, just as any other rising about two hours before all the other girls in her dorm and almost immediately jumping into studying, working ahead or on whatever side independent study she was working on. Classes, meals in the Great Hall and being bothered in the Library as she tried to work completed her Birthday normally. She of course would always get a gift from her parents along with a lovely note or letter that always left her blinking back tears of affection towards her Mum & Da.

Her last birthday at Hogwarts she had gotten ready for bed and found a completely decadent piece of Banoffee pie and a soothing cuppa prepared just the way she loved hers. It was two of her favorite indulgences and while the tea was easy enough to get a Hogwarts, none of the elves could quite seem to make Banoffee pie the way her Mum did. This slice was clearly non-magically made and had a simple note that was in some of the most gorgeous script she had ever seen with two simple words written on it, _joyeux anniversaire _. She knew this wasn’t the elves and it certainly wasn’t Ron or Harry. The former had at the time been unable to detach himself from Lavender to acknowledge Hermione that day and the latter had been still clearly lost and grieving after losing Sirius.__

She had known that this was the birthday that she had come into her full magical inheritance and she wondered if this glorious slice of her favorite dessert had anything to do with the thrum of an additional magic she could feel. Hermione was not known as a know-it-all for nothing and had done as much reading and research as possible on magical inheritances. Throughout her birthday after a restless night she had almost immediately noticed her stronger magic. Even expecting it, the true strength that she could unknowingly out into spells was truly shocking. Still it had taken her a few hours into her birthday to final realize what the additional thrum she seemed to constantly be feeling was. She knew that it was possible when one came into their inheritance that soul bonds could be awakened. She had always assumed she would not be one of the lucky ones to have a soul bond and so while she knew about them, she had never read that much detail assuming it wouldn’t be pertinent.However the little reading she had done had helped her identify the fact that the thrum and slight ache she felt was for her bond mate or mates who were clearly in their majority already. Hermione could hardly believe the trick that fate seemed to be playing on her once again. She was lucky enough to have a soul mate or mates but on the other hand faced the strong likelihood of never being able to meet them or bond with them given her place by Harry’s side in the war.

At the time she had been able to fairly quickly tamp down the urge to find her bond mates and the sorrow she felt for possibly never meeting them. She luckily had been able to do it at the time without giving her mind much time to dwell on the bond that she had felt that what would most likely never be. But now as she wept and everything she had tried so desperately to ignore the past few years bubbled forth, the feeling of loss over this bond hit her the hardest and caused her to lose the strength to continue to stand. Minerva still held on but Hermione felt a strong and warm set of arms wrap around her and carry her. She hazily remembered feeling safe and warm despite her despair and let the musk of the mysterious set of arms carrying her surround her. So exhausted was Hermione she let Madame Pomfrey give her whatever potions the mediwitch wanted not putting up her usual fight.

She did note in the back of her mind to ask Minerva just who she had been handed off to when she was carried to a private bed in a quieter section of the Hospital Wing. Still, she gratefully let the potions start to course through her and help calm her from the hysterical state she had been worked into. As she felt the drowsiness that came with these potions take over and just before she drifted off to a sedated and healing slumber she could have sworn she saw something she would have never expected. Hermione Granger could have sworn that she had seen the worried face of one Lucius Malfoy at the end of her bed looking directly at her with adoration clear and present in his eyes. That must have been the potions talking and was the last semi lucid thought Hermione had before falling into a deep, healing sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for today to make up for the lack of one on Wednesday! And I was super excited to post this chapter as it is the first that is not in Hermione's POV and I am excited to hear what you guys think of the new character/focus! Hope you all are having a great weekend and enjoy this next chapter! Comments and kudos are always awesome and appreciated! Happy Saturday!  
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lucius Malfoy, a previously unknown fighter on the side of the Light, had stood relatively out of sight as soon as he had seen Hermione Granger march determinedly into the Hospital Wing. Despite the fact that every fiber of his being was calling for him to reach out and touch the little witch again, he stood back and watched her through until her near collapse from grief. It had physically pained him to hang back that long however he had just had a front row seat to how fast her wand hand was and the fact that Hermione was in no place to handle any more shock. He was slightly concerned at the complete shock that seemed to register on her face during Minerva’s passionate speech in support of the young woman she clearly viewed as the closest thing she had ever had to a daughter. 

He noted to himself to ask Severus about why their witch would be remotely surprised by words of praise, she was after all the main reason that Harry Potter had been able to destroy Riddle at the end of the battle. Lucius thought this was clear as day but he did realize that he did have quite a bit more inside information than most. Still she looked totally shocked to be receiving praise and almost as shocked that people had cared that she was safe. That was disturbing to Lucius. Even more so than his little witch not getting her just praise for all she had done but the fact that she thought no one had cared if she was safe. That was unacceptable! He had nearly gone mad and it was only Draco and Minerva holding him back that had kept him from flying out the door looking for the curly haired beauty that he literally ached for. He had barely been dissuaded but had been glad this morning as he watched her handle the shock of being interrupted and he had a front row seat to how she had nearly wordlessly maimed Minerva. The Scottish witch had been lucky that Hermione had a stunningly fast mind as well as wand hand and had been able to process that it was her mentor at the end of her wand. Or was that Bella’s wand, it looked familiar and he would not be surprised if the clever witch had stolen it from the evil bitch he had been forced to call a sister in law. It had been literally the worst day in his life when he had watched the woman he was forced to love in secret be tortured in his family manor by supposed family. He had bit his tongue bloody trying not to scream at Bella to stop or lash out at her. When Hermione, Potter and the Weasley boy had managed to escape, he had left the room and immediately wretched in relief. He had hated having to tell his love Severus about what had happened. The flashes of pain in the man’s dark eyes had broken his heart anew but they both knew there was nothing Lucius could have done in that moment.

Lucius however had been even more horrified than he had been that day when Hermione had begun to sob the full body wracking sobs of someone suffering true grief. He could feel pain rolling off of the young witch in waves thanks to their bond. Even if it wasn’t consummated he could feel the pulse of her magic throbbing within him, intertwining with his and Severus’, who were already bonded.He could certainly feel her emotions both good and bad and the grief that seemed to be overflowing from the young woman broke his heart. All he wanted to do was wrap Hermione’s small weeping form into his arms and take her to the cottage he knew Severus was resting in. Lucius knew that his lover, Severus, was recovering from the nearly lethal wounds the wonderful Hermione had saved him from.

Despite the overwhelming urge to go and do directly that and take the poor witch away from prying eyes, he also knew that would set off another tantrum but certain people currently in the Hospital Wing. He knew that would only make the grief his young witch was feeling worse and that was the last thing she needed. So he let Minerva comfort her but as it became clear that Hermione was only getting worse and more hysterical, Lucius began to cross through the rows of beds, inching closer to his young witch.

He could only thank Merlin that he reached her and Minerva as her legs began to give out under her. She clearly needed a calming potion and a good healing sleep. He wrapped the much too thin witch who had clearly suffered both yesterday and on her year on the run in his arms and walked her to a private bed set. Lucius had worked with Poppy, whom he and Severus were closer to than most, to ensure that her bed would be away from most with wards that he himself had set up around it to protect Hermione.

Lucius knew his young witch would need to recover physically and magically and that she would be in the best care he had ever known which was under the watchful eye of Madame Poppy Pomfrey. Lucius could only sigh in relief as he watched the Mediwitch that had managed to fix almost all of the worst of his injuries during his time at school. His use of a cane was not because of Poppy Pomfrey not being able to fully heal his leg after a bludger gone awry. That story had been passed around by his father as a cover and it was easily believed by most even though no one could seem to remember the bludger accident itself.

Truthfully if it hadn’t been for the Poppy, Lucius knew he likely wouldn’t have a leg thanks to his bloody father and the beatings he had endured. Given how much worse it could have been, even now he couldn’t bring himself to mind the cane. Using the vain image his father and his so called wife put forth, he was able to almost strut around with the cane once it had become a solution and after being seen at a few of the “right” clubs, his cane had become his hallmark and truth be told a bit of a fashion statement. In fact he knew if it wasn’t for the Poppy who had so many times healed himself and his beloved after suffering at the hands of Tom Riddle or one of his beloved cronies they would both most likely not have made it to the end of this bloody war. 

So there was literally no one that he would rather take care of his frail, exhausted bond mate than the Hogwarts Matron. He laid the witch who appeared to be sleeping already and though it hurt to no longer be physically touching her, Lucius was glad to see Hermione was not fighting taking any of the potions that Severus had provided Poppy with the hopes that Hermione would survive with only a few scratches and some exhaustion. 

When he finally saw the young, petite, much too frail but still stunning witch start to drift into a healing sleep he finally moved next to the bed that he longed to crawl into and comfort the broken hearted witch. He knew that the brave woman, whom he had watched physically sacrifice a part of herself to save a friend scarcely 24 hours prior, needed someone to care for her. He knew that he and Severus were more than happy to fill that role if she would let them.

Lucius was sure that she had seen the audacious scene that Molly Weasley and the brute that she called her youngest son had put on. The fact that they had done so after doing nothing but bad mouthing the woman in question most of the morning had him gritting his teeth and wanting nothing more but to hex them both. Then the fact that they had the gall to behave like truly petulant children during such an impassioned defense of a young witch who was a true embodiment of the house they had both supposedly been members of. It was enough to make him take a few calming breathes so as not to ruin any good will his help of Potter had garnered him.

Hermione was a witch that in Lucius opinion, having only truly been able to watch her from afar, should have needed no defending. He knew she had also made eye contact with the Brown chit. He hoped that the ungrateful harpy and that fool of a Weasley were happy when they overproduced and never sought to better themselves or their minds. Neither would strive for the greatness that he knew the witch he now watched over like a protective and proud peacock was destined for. He knew that neither would know the success and love that he was determined the woman he so lovingly gazed upon would have if she allowed him any say.

That would be the real question. Would Hermione Granger allow him Lucius Malfoy to have a place in her future? He knew she must have felt extremely conflicted in accepting his help. It must have felt somewhat odd to have the very personal feeling of his hands holding her as she went to give a literal part of her to save her closest friend. Even if it was one of her pinkie toes that would not be missed in the slightest and even if the bond they shared that would comfort her some, Lucius knew the young witch would be off put by what she had previously known to be her mortal enemy touching her. He couldn’t imagine what her reaction would be when she found out he had wrapped his arms around her and carried her to a bed that he had arranged for her. He knew the woman had a big heart and sought out the best in people, he hoped Hermione would find him worthy enough to find the best in him.

It must have felt odd for a number of reasons least of which was the bond that he and Severus knew about and to the best of his knowledge she was still completely unaware of. That must have helped the complete unease she would have normally felt in what would in any other time or place would have been a completely bizarre scenario.

Lucius knew that prior to about what he had estimated to be about 30 or so minutes before he had first been allowed to touch her fragile form, she had thought he wanted nothing more than to wipe her and her kind off of the planet. Then to suddenly feel him taking hold of her shaking body from behind and steadied her by the shoulders. 

Lucius was sure she had rationalized his support to herself by saying he was trying to ensure that she didn’t cut off any more toes or other body parts that weren’t totally necessary. He wasn’t in complete agreement with the ritual that she had found and had not been silent about that fact. However after hearing her rationale he had to admit that he didn’t have any better ideas. He also knew that after explaining his allegiance to Potter, Lucius had vowed to the young man to protect his best friend and sister, Hermione. Lucius knew by extension his little witch would consider that vow to include her family, therefore extend back onto Potter. So if this idea could save Potter, destroy the horcrux and not hurt his witch that much he couldn’t put much effort into his counter arguments against the dark ritual.

Lucius would do whatever he could to begin to prove himself to the woman he was referring to in his head as his little witch. The little witch that he put so much hope into her empathy and legendarily large heart. He could only hope that when this was all done that she would help light up his life and that of his beloved and faithful Severus who had suffered so much darkness for the past 20 years. He knew this little muggleborn witch was the one destined to complete their bond and honestly he hoped that he could show her what a truly good man he was underneath the mask he had been forced to wear for most of his life.

He was sure that besides it being totally foreign to the muggle born witch that there could legally be triads in the wizarding world, he was sure there were many other hurdles that he would have to cross alone. At this point, Hermione’s belief in Severus and the goodness within him was legendary and it was proven once again when she alone had been the one responsible for saving the man who had been by his side as his lover and friend for the past 20 years. He was sure the witch would show some hesitation at allowing his suit to court her or even get to know her once Lucius was truly free of the chains of war because she only knew him as a Death Eater and a bigot. Despite the fact that he knew it would eventually become general and accepted knowledge of what his true allegiance was during both wars, he wished he could have told Hermione in that very moment so she could begin to accept the truth. He knew in due time it would become common knowledge and that in talking with Potter and Severus she would accept it but still he wanted to be able to hold her as soon as she awoke and he knew currently there was not a shot in Hades he would be able to do that.

He knew if Potter had anything to do with it his true allegiance would be on the front page of the Prophet as soon as he came out of the coma he had been placed in to rebuild his magic stores. Lucius knew despite that major endorsement from the man Hermione considered her brother and best friend the little witch he had dreamed about since their bond had become evident would still be reticent to forgive or forget. Lucius had remembered running into a truly indignant Potter who had clearly been left to fend for himself which didn’t seem like his two tag alongs. 

Lucius and Draco had been avoiding battle as much as possible and were trying to surreptitiously search the castle for Severus. Lucius hoping the man he had loved for longer than he could remember had not done anything irreparable or unintentionally suicidal before he could get Severus help. Potter after firing off a few choices curses had allowed himself to be dualled into a classroom. He almost seemed to be accepting as Lucius had explained his position in both wars and provided proof during a deluge of legilimency. Lucius was prepared with other evidence if needed but was stunned when Potter just shrugged and accepted the fact that the supposedly evil Lucius was good and began asking him what he knew of horcruxes. He knew after looking at Draco’s memories that he had been so stunned he had momentarily sported a very unseemly jaw that was hanging open. 

He had discovered that he had just run into Potter who had left his lover’s office after viewing whatever memories Severus had passed on to the boy he had sworn to protect on a Halloween night so many years ago. Lucius almost wept in relief when Potter told him that Hermione had stayed with Severus in what Harry was sure a vain attempt to save the Headmaster.

Lucius knew if anyone could do it, it was the woman who he knew was the reason the side of the Light would end up winning this war. He called on of one of the most trustworthy elves who he also knew happened to be a dab hand at healing when need.

Spiffy, one of the loyalist elves Lucius had ever met, was employed and housed at the pied a terre that he and Severus had previously kept solely for themselves. She arrived with a slightly jarring pop and had barely waited for Lucius to tell her where Severus was and who was with him before she was gone again.

Lucius wasn’t sure what of the few things that had just transpired had caused Potter to sport the current bug-eyed and shocked look on his face but Lucius could certainly point to a few things he imagined to be the culprit. 

One being the fact that he clearly was on the side of the Light, hearing and seeing memories was one thing but seeing the true Lucius talk to Spiffy like a human. Another being that he was sure Potter had not missed that Lucius had asked the elf to treat Hermione with gentleness and respect as she would a future mistress.

Another thing that had probably shocked a usually unflappable Potter had been him referring to Severus as the other Master and ordering Severus be taken to their country house. Lucius knew Potter was dim but he doubted even the youngest Weasley boy would have missed the inference under his statement.

He was sure Potter had assumed that because he and Draco had been on the side of the Light all along that he, that Lucius must be planning to make a match between Hermione and his supposed son. He hoped he could be there to see just how far Potter’s eyes truly could bug out when he found out what the real intentions of the head of the House of Malfoy and his partner were towards the witch who Potter clearly considered his sister in all but blood.

Lucius knew that the witch in question would probably not appreciate anyone standing over her bed instead of doing the literal mountains of work that had to be done in and around the castle. 

Additionally much to his chagrin, despite the newest information that had been present to her about him, Hermione Granger would most certainly not like to wake from her potions induced slumber to him looming over her bed as if in a menacing vigil. He knew menacing because despite whatever she had heard most recently. Awaking from a disorienting and healing slumber the first thing she would remember about him was that he was a man who had wanted to kill her for the past seven years and more importantly a man who had hated “her kind” as so many Death Eaters had called muggleborn witches and wizards.

As if some of the brightest and most pure magic entering their world could possibly be lesser than any of the older inbred family magic. Lucius had known this was preposterous since his days at Hogwarts. If he could pinpoint a certain raven haired Potions Master had everything to do with how his views had changed.

Thinking of his beloved Severus and when they had first truly crossed paths shook Lucius out of his silent reverie that he had been holding over Hermione’s hospital bed.He realized that he had most likely been fawning like a moony eyed teenage boy over the woman he viewed as a walking version of Athena who had graced his world.

He realized that finally free of the chains that had bound him for so long and he had been finally assured by Spiffy that Severus would fully recover. Lucius realized for the first time in his life he could finally allow himself to actually hope. 

Hope that he and Severus together could work to woo the goddess below who lay peacefully below him in what appeared to be a peaceful slumber. Lucius knew that had it not been for the potions her dreams would be anything but peaceful. He had to hold out hope that with time and the love and care that he and Severus would provide that they would be able to help her with all of the harm the war had caused her. He would at least fight until his last breathe until he was sure she was healed even if she wouldn’t have them. He and Severus had healed each other after the first war and they would get through the aftermath of this one the same way, this time with the knowledge that the maniac Riddle was well and truly gone and their bond mate was finally here to join them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again! My hubby was proofing and he took a little longer than expected! I hope you enjoy more Lucius centric fun times!! I am so excited and bolstered by all of the kudos and comments and I am adoring sharing this story with you! Please please keep them coming!
> 
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Having always been a man of strong principles, Lucius Malfoy had always been proud of his lineage and the House of Malfoy. Before the current darkness had tainted the name of his beloved family they had been a family who believed in the rights of all. Much to his father’s chagrin it was still obvious that several generations further up the family tree had made a practice of mating with veelas. It was painfully obvious given the families strong genetic traits of silvery blonde hair, clear grey eyes, pale skin and most importantly to Lucius their grace. Lucius could only thank Merlin above that many times it had only been thanks to Severus and his own inherent grace of being a Malfoy that had pulled him through some of the most traumatic and abhorrent times.

Abraxas and his father before him had been the ones to taint the Malfoy family crest with the current shades of darkness. They had almost driven the family name into so much ruin that Lucius had recently seen other notable Wizards spit on the name Malfoy now when they said it . Lucius was sure it didn’t help the case of the Malfoy name that that most of the wizarding public thought that he was Lord Voldemort’s right hand man. While he knew eventually that “unsavory mess”, as he referred to it, would be cleared up eventually, he also knew that no matter how much Potter and the other Order members vouched for him, many would believe he was evil at heart. Lucius knew that his name that of his lover Severus’ and Draco’s would eventually be cleared. He could only pray that happened quickly.

He knew that the Malfoy name was now destined to be forever a gray family forevermore in the eyes of the Wizarding public. Truth be told he was just glad his family would survive and he honestly didn’t care whether they continued to be part of the simply silly practice of the sacred twenty-eight. As soon as he could enter into public he was going to be removing his family crest from the group and was going to be setting up the most useful private charities he could to help with the rebuilding of the damage that had been done under Tom Riddle. Lucius had been pained the entire first and second wars by what he had been forced many times by threat of death to do. He had tried to avoid revels, raping and killing as much as possible feeling the same about those practices as Severus, absolutely horrified. Still he had to perform to be a successful double agent and as his father and wife had forced him into servitude of Tom Riddle his role was even more complex than that of Severus. His father and Narcissa had helped bankroll Riddle during his first rise and Narcissa had willingly given over his family manor once Riddle had regained a body and followers the second time. He was much closer to Riddle and couldn’t hide away most of the time at Hogwarts like Severus, despite his most fervent wish to be next to the man at all times. He had hated his life for so long he couldn’t believe he was free to pursue his dreams chief of those was to live his life openly with the two people he belonged with and the other being to restore at least some level of good to the Malfoy name.

Many other families whom he had grown up with but thanks to inbreeding and marriage among only the elites were on the last of their names. Their last sons or daughters, many of whom he had played with, and many more that he had watched grow up with that Draco knew would not be so lucky. He had watched slowly over the past two decades as several of the once illustrious families had been drawn towards the sinister plans of a one Tom Riddle and eventually been snuffed out as families that would only be in the History scrolls. Lucius had watched as families like the great ones who had previously had no doors closed to them anywhere in the Wizarding World, now with no one left to even maintain the once great Manors, family histories. Some not due to their alliance to Riddle but through speaking out against him now had simply no one. No descendants, no one left even through marriage and in many cases Riddle had taken his bloodlust so far he had ensured some of these sacred houses had no even distant relatives who could pick up the mantle or the name of the house. Houses like Avery, Black, Carrow, Crouch, Gaunt, Lestrange, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle,Travers and Yaxley were no more with direct descendants and while the Prewett and Black houses lived on in a way, still more than half of the supposedly sacred 28 had been completely desecrated thanks to Tom Riddle and his madness.

Although Lucius was sure that if Abraxas and the harpy that had been his wife had their way, they would have imperiused him and their son over to the Dark Side without a second thought. Thankfully Lucius was strong enough to fight it and prevent his family name from being completely associated with the Dark. If Lucius had not taken a stand, he was sure that the Malfoys would have met the same fate as so many other families that now only resided between pages of history books or in portraits. He truly wondered if many of those who had died defending and fighting for the so called pureblood ideology had really thought it was worth it. He was thought it was most likely that many were not truly bigots but that they were truly so scared of change that they died trying to keep some demented version of what they thought was the status quo. 

Lucius had always known that the theories of blood supremacy were absolutely absurd. Why his father who was at least a quarter veela would have upheld them as if they were the end all be all had always escaped Lucius to be honest. He knew why Tom Riddle and later Lord Voldemort had kept Abraxas Malfoy as his right hand while Abraxas had been living, the money. Abraxas being the fool he was had left Riddle a legacy that Lucius and his Goblin lawyers had up until Riddle’s death not been able to find a way out of it. Abraxas had been a slippery old fool, Lucius had witnessed that in so many ways.The first of which had been the tragic demise and disappearance of his beloved Mother simply because she dared show Lucius a portion of the muggle world.

Lucius had hated these principles and ideas the little exposure he had with the muggle world through novels or small excursions with his mother, Helene, in Paris or other beautiful muggle cities on the continent. His mother before Abraxas had found out about her passion for muggle Haute Couture had been the apple of his father’s eye. She was the perfect pureblood wife on the outside, wonderful hostess, willing to turn her head at some of her husband’s less than savory dealings and generally agreeing with everything that her husband had said and did. The one thing she did not agree with his father on was the subject of blood supremacy and while she would never outwardly defy Abraxas, she certainly attempted to educate her son on the greatness of Muggle culture and fashion, Helene had loved her Chanel suits.

When Abraxas learned about their little side excursions and what Helene had been teaching his only son, he had been absolutely murderous with rage. Lucius remembered that particularly fierce beating that Abraxas had laid upon him as his mother was bound helplessly silently screaming as a spell kept any of her noise from spilling forth. He had laid there listening to his Father rant about how if he loved muggle culture so much then he would take a beating like a filthy muggle. Lucius being only 8 at the time had eventually passed out from the pain and his injuries. 

As he thought back on that memory and struggled to keep his mask in check, Lucius remembered that he had been so young that such a thing as praying for death had not been something that came to his mind. He knew now if he had understood that concept, he was sure eight year old Lucius would have prayed to Merlin, Morgana and any other God out there. Anyone or anything that could help to take away the immeasurable pain his father was putting him through. When he woke up, a few weeks later according to his nanny elf, his mother had all but disappeared from the Manor. If he himself had not been there, Lucius wondered if there would be any sign of a Helene Malfoy having ever existed. 

Lucius eventually found his way into the tapestry room where his worst fears were confirmed. His mother was no longer among the living and while it said childbirth next to her name and cause of death, Lucius knew this wasn’t the case. He knew Abraxas had killed his mother for even daring to speak positively about Muggles and teach him a small amount about their arts and culture. When it came to the “muggle issue” as Abraxas called it, it was clear to Lucius that his father was not to be crossed. So despite his reticence at marrying whoever his father choose, Lucius it was knew that most likely it was that or his life. His death surely would be hard to explain away than his mother’s but still, he knew Abraxas was not so old that he could not marry again and produce another heir. The only reason he didn’t as far as Lucius could see was that Helene’s family had raised enough eyebrows at the Wizengamot to question the official ruling of her death and Abraxas was concerned if he remarried again too soon, it would cause further inquire. Lucius was sure that was the reason or that Abraxas thought one heir would be more than enough to manipulate. Really either reason was foul to Lucius but until he was able to start his own household, he was trapped. 

This came to be a real issue for Lucius his third year when a young boy came in with the rest of the first years, lanky, shabbily dressed and with stringy black hair. He heard sneers up and down his tablemates laughing at all the “mudbloods and half breeds” that were in this class of misfits. He knew all of those in that line would eventually walk out of his beloved Hogwarts mature and strong witches and wizards but his housemates were right about one thing, currently they did look like a band of misfits.

Still this one boy had stood out to Lucius in the line that had been filled with miscreants from pureblood families and muggle borns alike. He had recognized the likes of the eldest Black son, Sirius hanging on and around James Potter who looked ready to rule the school yard as bullies. He recognized a few other faces of some of the new first years from various socialites parties from the wizarding world, still the small gangly boy who stood rigidly next to clearly muggle red headed girl stood out to him like a beacon in a storm and Lucius couldn’t begin to tell anyone why. 

As Lucius watched the young man like a hawk, he seemed to not even realize that the older boy was staring at him. In fact the younger boy only looked heartbroken as what appeared to be his friend before school got sorted into Gryffindor. The boy clearly knew about Hogwarts and knew he would not be making it into the house of Lions. Lucius personally hoped he would join him in the pit of the snakes and hoped to god that the boy was at least a half blood. That way he could at least get most of his fellow Slytherin’s to accept the gangly little miscreant. He wondered why he cared so much until the boy sat on the stool and put on the mangey Sorting Hat. He desperately was debating with the hat in his head and looking not quite in fear but perhaps apprehension at the Slytherin table. At least until he had locked eyes with Lucius who had ceased to stop openly staring at the boy since his redheaded friend had gaily skipped off to the Gryffindor table.

Lucius felt the connection in the very depths of his soul the second he meet those fathomless, expressive black pools. He didn’t know what the connection was or how important it would be but he did know that he was meant to know this boy and that this Severus Snape if he had heard Professor McGongall correctly was going to be someone extremely important to him. Lucius was sure that this Severus boy had felt the connection too if the glittering in the clearly intelligent eyes and the slight jump the boy had given when they had locked eyes. He was glad this little Severus was making his way over to the Slytherin table and he would do his best to find out all he could about this young man who without saying words had already made such an impression on him.

If Lucius had not made his mind up about his father’s beliefs in blood purity and how absolutely insane they were, his friendship that started his third year with the young Severus Snape would have surely made him see the light. Lucius and Severus became fast friends after Severus first week at school. Severus had spent the first week trying in vain to spend every waking hour not in class with the girl whom he had worshipped growing up in a poor coal mining village near Surrey, Lily Evans. When Severus quickly discovered after that first week that if he didn’t at least make an effort with his housemates that despite being friends with Lily, the next seven years would be truly hell. It was then that Lucius began to get to know the shy, snarky and quite obviously brilliant boy. Lucius was fueled by his fascination to know more about Severus that seemed to grow exponentially with every passing conversation that he had with the boy and they were soon inseparable except for when in classes. 

With Lucius’ seal of approval, life got slightly easier for a young Severus in a house that normally would have been cool to the young half blooded wizard at best. Without Lucius standing by his side it would have been difficult, no matter how clearly powerful and intelligent or intelligent Severus was, if not impossible for Severus to receive more than few curt words from one of his housemates. It was clear thanks to Lucius’ grooming what a great asset to Slytherin House Severus could be. This made the young man’s life slightly easier as the one person who Severus was sure he would be able to rely on for all eternity slowly slipped away from him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 2 chapters today for ya since I couldn't sleep last night and went on an editing binge! I just wanted all of you who posted comments and reviews that I totally appreciate them all and took them to heart! Especially when editing these next 2 chapters....I wanted to make sure you all got this back story while also tying it into and making the rest of the story move forward! Enjoy and Happy Saturday!
> 
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As Lucius began the walk out of Hogwarts and back to the gates where he could apparate as quietly as possible, without being seen he thought back to those early days of his relationship with Severus. He could still remember clearly the face and smile of Lily Evans. He could remember how faithfully Severus was devoted to her when they both had first arrived at Hogwarts. Lucius could never blame Severus for the devotion he lavished on Lily. If he had a friend like her growing up rather than being isolated as the Malfoy heir and then cloister inside after his mother’s death, he would have done the exact same. He was nearly sure of it.

Lucius could see as time wore on that the Lily had wanted to remain as faithful and true to Severus and their friendship as the former was towards her. In the many conversations Lucius had with the girl that much was obvious. Of course Lucius could see why she had latched onto Severus. If he, Lucius, had been in the same position and hadn’t grown up inherently knowing about magic and someone had told him earlier than normal that there was a place where magic was real he would have latched on and not let go. When most muggle borns get their Hogwarts letter at age 11 it clears up what had previously been a lifetime of mystery. As a Governor of the School he could not outwardly voice his disapproval at this age old practice but every time informing muggle born students earlier had come up he had thanked Merlin for secret ballots and voted for the movement. He had cursed Morgana every time it had failed. 

He couldn’t blame Lily for trying to protect Severus like the little lioness that she was. Truthfully Lucius found it quite charming. However he had expected that like all true Gryffindor’s there was a lot of bravery and bluster but not the loyalty to back it up. So Lucius was not surprised when Lily, even seeing that Severus had been humiliated beyond comprehension by James Potter, Sirius Black and that gang of hooligans that called themselves the Marauders, that she would claim his words spoken in anger were unforgivable. 

True, Severus had used a slur against her. However Lucius had heard from more than one source, none of them being Severus, that the poor boy had prostrated himself to her in some of the most demeaning ways, she would hear none of it. In her mind, Lucius was sure it was the perfect way to unchain herself from the world she clearly had no interest in returning too. Her parents had died the year before and despite Severus being there for her, his toxic home life was one he barely wanted to visit and Lily clearly never wanted to see her toxic sister again. Lucius could see the girl was just waiting for Severus to slip up and he had hated to see the man he had realized he loved his Seventh year suffer by the loss.

Sure Lucius had seen Lily weakly stand up against James Potter and what was little more than a gang as they were merciless in their pranks for a time but eventually she tired of defending her lanky, nerdy friend from home. She had stood by and watch almost intolerable cruelty against someone she claimed to love. She and Lucius had both known about how Sirius Black had almost gotten Severus killed and Lucius could not believe that she placed the blame for the events that night solely on Severus’ shoulders. She looked at James Potter like the hero who had saved the day and this was just another example of how Severus was “bitter” and “cruel” in her words.

Lucius knew that for a time, Severus had fancied himself in love with the red-headed beauty and Lucius truly couldn’t blame him for the infatuation. Even though Lucius being a few years older than Severus could already see the infatuation heading towards disaster. Lucius could already see that when push came to shove, Lily Evans would choose James Potter over her childhood friend and protector Severus. She would cast him aside for the glitz and flash that seemed to follow James around. 

While Lucius was in school he and Severus had both chosen to keep their heads down and not seek out trouble, preferring each others company and the library or potions lab as ways and places to pass the time. Despite not being at the school, the near constant stream of letters from Severus assured Lucius that after he had left, Severus had attempted to do the same.

James and his gang had practically beckoned trouble to greet them every morning. From pulling harmless pranks on fellow Gryffindors and Professors to the crueller tricks and hateful remarks and nicknames they seemed to reserve for Severus, himself and the other Slytherins the four were relentless. Well really three, he could already see that Peter Pettigrew would provide little to no worth in life besides being a follower.

Truthfully Lucius could understand the disdain towards his house. Honestly Lucius couldn’t stand the majority of his housemates. School was one occasion where he was glad and proud to be a Malfoy. He was able to barely hide his disdain on his face for his fellow Slytherin’s and thanks to his higher breeding people either assumed that was his normal sneer or at least no one dared to approach him about it.

He hated how similar to his father his fellow housemates seemed to foam at the mouth when discussing the theories of blood purity. Having seen how brilliant witches and wizards like Severus and Lily were first hand that it was a silly notion. Meeting wonderful and powerful witches and wizards like them as well as the lessons his beloved mother had taught him before her untimely “illness” had shown him with indisputable evidence just how ludicrous that theory was.

He felt that he had explained this to Lily several times in his aristocratic round about way. It had taken a few times to sink in but Lucius knew the young witch had known that he held her in high regard as a female, friend and witch. The more he thought back to that time as he came to the edge of the boundaries of the school in the Forbidden Forest, a spot he and Severus had found at the beginning of the latter's career he thought about how many conversations he and the fiery redhead had talked about that theory.  
The more he thought about it the more times Lucius could clearly see in his memories the several occasions where Severus had made the very same facts clear to the young witch he held so dear. Neither of the young wizards believed in the ideals of blood purity and they certainly didn’t believe in the maniac that Abraxas had taken up with, Tom Riddle or how he fancied himself, Lord Voldemort. Still when Lucius had graduated he had a feeling that he was truly leaving Severus unprotected and alone. He had a feeling despite Lily being at school still it was only a matter of time until Severus was alone.

Lucius had known when he graduated that two things would be expected of him from his father. Failure to comply would most certainly result in Lucius’ death. The first was that he would marry whichever pure blooded daughter Abraxas had deemed appropriate and most advantageous. He knew it wouldn’t matter to his father that he had little to no interest in any of the girls that ran in that circle, or women at all for that matter. It had been clear to Lucius since his seventh year at Hogwarts, that his love for Severus was more than that of a friend. He had never mentioned it to the younger boy or anyone save his precious and warded journals but still he had yearned after his brilliant friend from afar knowing that it would never be.

The second expectation of Lucius was that he would follow in the footsteps of Abraxas until such time as his father was ready to hand over the reigns of the Lordship to him. Until then Lucius knew that after he sat his NEWT’s and finished the rites of graduation that if one corner on one heel of his impeccably shined dragonhide boots even appeared not to fall in line with his father, the repercussions would be swift. 

Lucius knew that if he embarrassed his father now that he was of age that the beating he received the last time he had seen his mother would appear to be child’s play. He also knew that he was could just as easily disappear.

Yes, there would be questions for his father but as a consummate Slytherin, Lucius knew Abraxas would be able to slither out of any real issues. He also knew Abraxas was still young enough to produce a new heir that he could certainly mold into more of his ideal image of a child. 

Lucius knew what was said about the Malfoys, you could never find one at the scene of the crime even if their fingerprints were all over the guilty wand and he knew that Abraxas was a shining example of that theory.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd of two for today! Keep the awesome Comments and Kudos coming and enjoy some more Lucius fun and our first sighting of our third main character ;)!  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 13

Yes Lucius thought as he felt the tingle of the wards of the pied a terre he had kept with Severus accept him his father had been an ideal member of their shared Hogwarts house. That wasn’t to say that Lucius wasn’t a Slytherin to his core but Abraxas had been the absolute consummate Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy had practiced one thing similarly to his father and for that he had been grateful. Abraxas had never been tied to any of the wrong doing that was whispered about him and for the most part Lucius was the same. Once his name was truly cleared he would be able to say that in a scene radically different from the life of his father, he could say he had never been tied to unsavory business because he was innocent. Father and son had known the same would have never been said about Abraxas.

Another example of his father’s shady way of operating had come into play in the way he had gone about choosing a wife for what at the time had been his only son. Abraxas had looked at the choices of the young women available to Lucius and promptly made a decision that would benefit all parties he had chose to consider. Abraxas had chosen the young woman that he would have wanted as a young man and one who would later have no problem being claimed as his mistress. Lucius had been young and naive at the time and mostly worried about the man he had left his heart with at the castle he had called home for many years. He hadn’t been worried about who his father had chosen to be honest and had absolutely missed the looks his father and future bride had initially shared.

Abraxas had been insistent that his only son be brought up in the “proper pureblood way” and would marry one of the daughters of one of the sacred 28 when both came of age or he had graduated from Hogwarts.Still he hoped the woman Abraxas picked for him would at least be tolerable and that not much would be expected of him after producing an heir. 

He could only hope that it would be someone that shared the same ideals as him when it came to many subjects including that of blood purity. He hoped that when Abraxas stepped down or finally ventured down the river Styx that he would be able to restore the Malfoy name and image. With a wife by his side that shared his ideals and beliefs he believed he could do that one day. He knew that would he would never be able to accomplish that with Abraxas still alive and clinging to the zealot that was this new so-called Dark Lord. 

However, Lucius should have known better than to expect his father to have not done his careful research on who his future bride would be. He knew that Abraxas considered his grandfather’s pick of his mother Helene to have been a massive failure given her apparent reluctance to accept Abraxas’ word as law on the “muggle issue.”

He should have know Abraxas would never let someone with the slightest hint of muggle sympathies marry into the family, let alone carry the heir to the Malfoy name. That mistake had been made once in Abraxas’ eyes and Lucius should have known he would do all in his power to ensure it didn’t happen again. 

As Lucius began shedding his outer robes while walking to the bedroom he and Severus had shared since the first night they had found and bought the small cottage on the spot he thought back to when he had truly first met his former wife. He hoped she had known how marred her beautiful visage had become before she died. That would never be fitting of the crimes she had carried out while she had been alive but the thought of her horrified feeling of being “ugly” before she died made Lucius smirk just slightly. The woman had been the vainest bitch he had ever had the displeasure of meeting and was glad the time they had spent together had been kept to a minimum by both parties.

Still when he thought back to when he had first met the three Black girls, only having briefly associated with them while in school, he could almost chuckled at his naivety at the time. Lucius had sat rigidly in the midst of a courting luncheon with three women, one of whom he knew would eventually become his bride. He had his hopes that his father would be choosing the eldest Andromeda as the future Lady Malfoy. He prayed it wasn’t the middle daughter Bellatrix, she already despite her young age could not hide the signs of the Black Family madness that were already appearing. Lucius thought to himself silently that Bella, as her sisters called her, was hardly fit for familial society let alone polite society so he was fairly sure if he was judging her this harshly, his father was seeing her faults multiplied by at least 100. 

Looking back on the first few meetings with the three sisters he wondered why he had basically overlooked the youngest sister, Narcissa. Maybe it was her youth or the fact that she look at Abraxas like the second coming of Merlin was embodied in him. Lucius also thought it could have been the off putting feeling he got when he was around the girl. He had hardly remembered seeing her in Hogwarts and seriously doubted his father would consider the youngest and what appeared to be frailest of the Black girls to carry the heir to the name Malfoy. Lucius also had deduced that if the Black madness was showing in the middle sister then it was only a matter of time before, Cissy as her sisters called her, showed the same symptoms.

However as Lucius began to hasten his steps towards the double doors at the end of the hall, the ones he hoped held the bed with his sleeping, healing partner in it, he remember how during that courting period he had failed to anticipate several things. It was a mistake that similar to Severus and the prophecy he had foolishly reported to the Riddle had haunted him most of his like. It was an error and a mistake that for the rest of his life he would live in fear of and one that he would always strive never to repeat.

He had failed to anticipate. He had failed to anticipate so very very much that his heart still clenched at the thought. He had overlooked the fact that his Abraxas’ obsession with shiny and beautiful items would extend to his daughter in law and wife of his only son. Although thinking on it Lucius wondered why he had overlooked this but realized it was most likely because his idea of beauty was so radically different from that of his father.

He also had failed to anticipate the look of awe that Cissy sported when around his father. He would later but much too late realize that that it was not a look she was bestowing because she was in awe of the older and powerful Abraxas, it was because she was fervently agreeing with every word he said.

Lucius remembered when he had truly let his guard slip and while it had most likely saved his life by hiding the his true reactions and feelings it had cost him and Severus most of their adult lives. It was because by the third courting event that seemed to drag out for hours Lucius had been so disinterested that he had started to pen letters or fill out paperwork. Supposedly looking like a dutiful son who was working hard to impress his father but in reality was writing to his faithful friend Severus. He had simply missed or tuned out when Cissy had become slightly bolder and began voicing her views that fell right in line with Abraxas.

Lucius assumed the youngest Black daughter had come to deliver her family’s answer to whatever contract his father had drawn up for his marriage. Lucius shuddered as he thought about how wrong he had been and how silly he was for not questioning things at all at the time. Instead Lucius remembered how he had found it slightly ironic that he would get no say. He had somehow thought it was funny at the time that he would most likely not know which of the three it would be until after the contract had been signed, sealed and delivered to the Ministry.

He hoped it was Andromeda and was glad that she had not mentioned her beliefs on blood purity in front of Abraxas. Lucius knew they fell more in line with his ideals and he hoped that by not speaking up, his father would assume that she agreed with him and would choose her. Lucius knew now that he should have known better but had been so young and despite knowing he had killed his mother, he still had some faith in Abraxas that he would make a good choice. To be fair Lucius thought to himself now, the old man had made a good choice, just not for Lucius. No Abraxas had made truly one of the most selfish choices in his truly spoilt life.

Lucius could clearly remember how he had struggled to hide his shock when his father burst into the Library on a gloomy Wiltshire afternoon and informed his son of three important facts that would change Lucius’ life forever.

The first was that the name Andromeda Black was never to be mentioned in the Manor again as she had committed the ultimate sin by running off to marry a muggle. To Abraxas and many other purebloods saw a move like hers to be tantamount to giving up one’s magic. Andromeda and her new husband would live in the magical world. Lucius knew then and there that where she and her new husband lived would matter not.They would be shunned by many that she had grown up and had her entire life considered family and friends. 

Lucius remembered barely recovering from the first round of “news” his father delivered when Abraxas cleared his throat and shot his heir an annoyed look which brooked no argument from the younger Malfoy. 

Lucius got the rest of the news his father was determined to deliver and he was instantly jealous of the bravery of the eldest Black sister. While he would not have the clearly insane Bellatrix forced upon him for the rest of his life, his father had made the decision that the youngest sister Narcissa had been the perfect wife for Lucius. 

With her fair and delicate looks and clear fervor for blood purity, Abraxas saw her as literally the ideal woman. Lucius could tell by the near perverted look in his father’s eye that she would be too perfect for Abraxas not to taste. In fact the more Lucius thought about it now as he was older, knowing his wife and his father he doubted either had waited until Lucius and Narcissa had been wed before they had consummated their relationship.

The third piece of news that Abraxas delivered seemed to be the piece that he truly enjoy passing along to his son. It was clear by the tirade that his father was delivering that he was no longer going to take any great pains to hide from Lucius what a failure he considered him. 

It was clear that Abraxas enjoyed informing Lucius that he knew of his friendship with the half-blood Severus Snape who was still a student at Hogwarts. Abraxas had been reading their correspondence unbeknownst to Lucius and Severus. He had also used legilimency against his son, catching him off guard much to Lucius’s chagrin. Abraxas had not allowed Lucius to hide how he cared for “the half breed” as Abraxas called Severus.

To put it lightly Abraxas was not pleased with his son’s friendship with someone who was so clearly lesser than them.He was absolutely enraged that Lucius would fathom feeling anything remotely close to love for someone who had any portion of what Abraxas considered dirty muggle blood. Abraxas informed Lucius of all of his knowledge as he watched the color drain from his son’s already pale face. 

As his father told him about how he knew about his feelings towards Severus as well as the correspondence that they had been keeping Lucius began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Lucius remembered praying to anyone who was listening with a desperation he had hoped to never feel again. He knew he had felt it many times in regards to Severus since then but he hoped that since Riddle was finally dead and they had both survived hopefully intact that he would never have to pray again.

It was the prayer that Lucius prayed that nothing had happened to Severus and that nothing would, at least not directly or indirectly because of Abraxas (he later included Riddle and Dumbledore in this prayer.)

He prayed the man he loved was still alive, unharmed, studying and blissfully unaware that someone who had never bothered to meet him hated him as much as Abraxas did. 

As Abraxas ranted and raved, all the while stalking closer to the chair his son occupied, Lucius did all he could not to break out in literal shivers of fear. Lucius knew Malfoy’s were never supposed to show weakness. He knew that fact and that his father was most certainly testing him and anything less than perfection at maintaining a neutral mask and tone would most like result in a thrashing. 

So he sat silently as his father ranted against half-breeds and muggle borns and those who dared associated with them. As Abraxas arrived in front of his son, his voice became more menacing and Lucius couldn’t help but flinch slightly. As soon as he felt the involuntary movement in his face he knew what his Father’s reaction would be. Lucius knew that the strike was coming before he felt his Father’s massive hand and heavy signet ring backhand him across the face. He could feel his Father’s hot breath on his ear as the man leaned in to survey the handiwork he had made of the left side of Lucius’ face.

Lucius could still even now feel a trickle of blood from where his father’s ring had cut him. He had to literally touch his face now in the present as he could still also start to feel his eye beginning to swell. He had known the second he felt the ring the strongest bruise paste in the world wouldn’t completely remove this mark for at least a day or two.

Lucius assumed that after the lecture and the strong strike that his father would simply ban him from communicating with Severus again. Lucius would have even endured a strong beating from his father had Abraxas felt the need. He had known then that no matter what he would be able to find a way to continue to communicate with Severus. The two of them were too bright not to figure something out. However as Abraxas began to speak again Lucius remembered a muggle saying that Severus and Lily in happier times had jokingly mentioned.

“Assuming makes an ass out of you and me,” they had always jested at Lucius and he usually had never paid the saying any heed. He remembered regretting that so very much the next moment the saying had popped into his head. When Abraxas had grabbed his collar and began dragging him from the Library he his stomach felt like it dropped out from under him.

Lucius could even now after almost 20 years pinpoint the moment he wished he had never assumed anything ever in his life. It was the moment when as his father dragged him around the corner, he met the cold eyes of on Narcissa Black, his future bride and the even colder and more evil eyes of Tom Riddle. The supposed Dark Lord who had his arm so casually draped over the much younger woman who was supposedly engaged to him. Lucius felt true terror for the second time in his young life when Riddle began to speak.

“Oh Lucius how kind of you to join the little party your Bride and I are hosting in your honor. It is starting right now. I see your kind and ever so generous Father fetched you in such a kind manner,” Riddle drawled while inspecting Lucius like a piece of fine meat.  
When Lucius didn’t immediately respond, he heard his father hiss in his general direction to “show some respect for Our Lord,” while at the same time inflicting further damage on him by providing a swift kick in the ribs.

While Lucius bit his tongue to prevent from crying out and tried to force his body to not curl up in pain, he remembered like it was yesterday the looks on all of the faces of those in the room. Specifically how clearly unimpressed Riddle was with him and the reluctance of the son and future husband of two of his most loyal followers. 

Riddle drawled as he continued. “Lucius, your fiance and father had decided it is time for you to join our fold. I would have expected you to come much more willingly seeing as your place in among my followers is truly the only acceptable place for you to be. Tonight Lucius we will celebrate you taking my lovely mark and becoming truly one of my own. Your father and fiance are so proud that I am finally allowing you into the fold and I am sure you are overjoyed.” Riddle chuckled at his own joke as it was clear from the green look on Lucius’ face that he was anything but overjoyed.

Even almost a lifetime later thinking about that speech and the painful moments that followed still made panic grip Lucius throat. He had remembered how his mind raced thinking of ways to talk or weasel his way out of this life of indentured servitude that he most certainly did not want. He still remembered that as he looked into the eyes of the three people in the room he quickly realized that what Riddle was saying brooked no discussion. In the minds of his father and his soon to be wife, their Lord’s word was law and Lucius would either be marked by Riddle tonight or he would die refusing. 

While even now he was sure it was selfish reasoning, Lucius told himself he couldn’t bear to leave Severus alone in this world. Truthfully and honestly looking back now he realized he had selfishly thought himself to young to die.

Anyone who had ever viewed memories of this event after the fact even though at the time he was not so sure he would survive could see it was not his choice or decision to be marked. They had all seen his revolution at the hideous mark that would never be able to be removed and his burning hatred of all that this supposed Lord and his mark stood for. He was glad everyone who had seen these humiliating memories had understood but he had been glad the person who had always matter most had not only understood, he had stood by him.

Lucius had only be able to hope that he would be able to explain this to Severus. Severus, who knew him better than anyone. Severus who at that point had been the only person Lucius had discussed his father’s violence with.

At the time he could only hope that he would have a chance to explain this latest development to his completely complicated life. Lucius was truly not a dark man or wizard but at wand point he doubted any other wizard who saw themselves as light or grey would have made a decision different that his. He could protect Severus and help the light much more marked and alive than he could dead, disgraced and most likely never even seen, heard or spoken of again. 

As he felt a powerful invisible hand curve his back to begin bowing to Riddle, he began to slowly breathe a prepare himself for whatever fate drew for him in his next hand. Then without warning Lucius felt as if the world dropped out from under him as his father grabbed the nearest long object and whacked him behind the knees with it, forcing Lucius to the ground. Humiliated almost beyond measure, Lucius made sure to engrain into his mind how it had felt as his father and Cissy laughed as he was forced to crawl and kiss the hem of the robe of this disgusting excuse for a wizard.

Still all the beatings, all the harsh words and honestly all the torture Abraxas had inflicted on him could have never prepared him for the pain at this supposed honor of taking the Dark Mark. It was a simply blinding pain that Lucius would never be able to verbalize. He was sure it didn’t help that he himself and his magic inherently fought the darkness trying to brand him.

However Lucius eventually could not withstand it the pain or the fight his magic was draining trying to prevent the mark from branding his forearm and he blacked out. Before all rational thought escaped his mind and blackness clouded his vision, Lucius though he saw a light, the ebony eyes that haunted his dreams and the crooked smile of Severus. 

Lucius was fleetingly glad his last image he saw on this earth would be a memory of a smiling Severus. When he awoke a few days later, magic restored but bound and branded Lucius was almost a bit sad that he couldn’t have drifted away with that happy memory. The next thought that he had was one that would sustain him the cold and bitter months before his marriage, he could now at least hold out hope that he would be able to see that glorious smile once more. Lucius knew it would take all of his Slytherin cunning and intelligence but he would find a way to figure out a way to the means he desired. 

And he had. Against all odds he had gotten his man and Severus had not only accepted him but taken the mark as well to “better” himself according to Riddle. In reality he was doing it to protect the man he loved and Severus was convinced he could only do this from the inside. The relief Lucius had felt surviving taking the mark was now second to the relief he felt as he saw his lover resting peacefully in their bed, the “wicked” wound he had sported according to Potter looked like nothing more than a few stitches and Severus while pale was clearly going to make it.

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief, thank the witch he hoped he and his partner could claim as their own for saving Severus and called for Spiffy to thank her for cleaning up Severus so nicely. However as the elves name tumbled out of Lucius’ mouth, the man himself began to waiver and before he could thank the little creature something Lucius had not done in several decades began to happen before he could gather himself.

Spiffy watch as the eyes of her other Master rolled into his head and the events of the past 48 hours caught up with him and Master Lucius promptly passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am not the first person to admit it but depression sucks. I suffer from it and it has stopped me from working on this or even trying to type anything up. I have wanted to wrap up this chapter and have it looked over and edited all week but couldn't bring myself to finish it. I finally did and I am somewhat happy with it...I hope you all are too and I am so sorry too have left you all waiting. I am hoping to post another one or two chapters tomorrow because I have them written out but haven't t yped them up. Enjoy and Happy freaking Friday everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Spiffy had known her other Master was most was exhausted but she had no idea that he was quite tired enough to collapse! She caught the silver haired man with her elf magic before he could hit the hard stone floor and cause more damage than had already been done to him. As she levitated Master Lucius into the same bed that her precious Master Severus had already been resting in, Spiffy could do nothing but shake her head at the two men she had served so faithfully for so many years.

She could see both men were still physically very wounded and would need at least a few weeks of recovery. She hoped now that this supposed final battle had finished (even the elves had heard about how the Great Harry Potter had defeated the evil Tom Riddle!) that the two men she had cared for so faithfully could finally be free and happy besides inside these four walls. Spiffy had watched silently for decades as the two men she took care of loved and laughed when they were at this home or their home in the South of France but outside of those two locations, Spiffy could not think of either man smiling. That was of course until recently when they began to talk about possibly bringing a potential Mistress of the Manor home with them one day. Spiffy had always heard the Master’s say various what if’s and what could be if they could manage to survive everything and she knew the had.

But Spiffy could not let the two just look out for themselves. The magic had demanded they meet their third and so Spiffy had done everything she could and everything she could think of as an elf to protect them. The two Masters and men who had been so kind to her. The two who in Spiffy’s eyes has been more than worthy of her efforts and most certain worth the efforts of the young Missie who had helped Master Severus. She had done all she could to ensure that both men would make it through this terrible trial and she hoped she could look forward to meeting the new Mistress she hoped her Master’s brought home. 

Spiffy, as she gently placed Lucius in the bed he shared with Severus, noticed there had always been a space in between the two men that was just the size for a small woman. She hoped to see it filled soon as both of her Master’s deserved all the love in the world, but she also knew this Manor and their lives could be helped with the touch of woman. Spiffy could only hope that the Missie Granger was the potential Mistress her Masters had talked about. The woman had been so kind and so worried about Master Severus, it was clear she loved him. Spiffy could only hope that Missie Granger could love Master Lucius as well.

Spiffy had been with her two Masters for almost 20 years now. Master Lucius had swept her away from the cruel former Mistress of Malfoy Manor when she was just a young elf. Master Lucius had seen how the nasty and mean Mistress Narcissa had beaten and hurt a young Spiffy despite her being only in her first years of service and truly trying her best. Master Lucius had given her as a gift to Master Severus to save her from that awful woman and Spiffy had taken care of Masters Severus and Lucius since then and she knew they were the best of men. 

Spiffy also knew how important it was to keep all of their secrets and so far she had done a perfect job of that. Even when out running errands for the two men, she was careful not to wear any identifying crests or any of her identifying clothing and she always made sure no matter who asked or how many times not to mention what house or person she worked for. She was absolutely proud to be an elf who served the most wonderful Master Severus, who was the last of the Prince line. 

Spiffy truly didn’t think she could more proud to be an elf who was bound to the most noble House of Malfoy but here as she watched the men gravitate towards each other even in sleep and she was beaming with pride. She knew her Masters were capable of great things. Still even she was in awe by what she had heard her wonder Masters had done. 

News in the house elf world traveled even faster than by floo or special bulletin that the Witches and Wizards used As soon as one Hogwarts elf had known of the great deeds of her Masters’ Severus and Lucius, in the blink of an eye Spiffy had known of just how instrumental they had been in ensuring the continuation of the Wizarding World. She had always believed in the love of the two men and could not begin to express her happiness and joy in their part of defeating the great evil that had consumed their land for so very long.

As the two men gravitated towards each other in their nocturnal state both were struggling with the dreams that had haunted them for the past two decades. It was clear by the emotions that ghosted over Severus’ visage as he slept made it obvious that even in his healing sleep he was going to be haunted by several of the same things that had bothered him for the past 20 or so years. Spiffy could tell that Master Severus would once again be dreaming of Lily,their lost friendship and the horrible deeds he had to say and do as a double agent. Spiffy also noticed something new about Master Severus, something Spiffy had never truly seen before Master Severus quite so openly bare this particular emotion. Spiffy could clearly see for what she thought might be the very first time a faint smile at the corners of his lips. Spiffy hoped it was because of the honey brown eyes that earlier when he was knocking on death’s door had given him the smallest sliver of hope. Yes, Spiffy knew all about Hermione Granger and she truly hoped that the young woman who had looked so lost and forlorn when trying to save Master Severus would grow to feel the same way about her two Masters as they did about her.

Spiffy was a great bit more worried about the dreams that Master Lucius was having. She knew over the past few weeks and months since finding out who the third in their soul bond was that Master Lucius had been reliving some of the worst moments from his horrid past. Spiffy knew that he was a good and gentle man at heart who had been dealt a terrible hand by fate. She could tell by the grimace that had set in as soon as Master Lucius had felt the darkness of sleeping take over that he was once again reliving some of those terrible moments, this time in his dreams rather than just memories he could shake himself out of as he normally did after dwelling on them.

Although Spiffy was truly worried about the terrible dreams that she was sure were going to plague her Master Lucius as he drifted off into his healing sleep. She knew she could nothing more to help him besides helping him rest. Spiffy certainly knew better than to try and wake him from them. 

She had more than once tended to Master Severus’ injuries when he had tried to wake Master Lucius from one of his nightmares. Spiffy was no fool and she truly had no desire to be struck with any one of those same hexes she had tended to on poor Master Severus. Spiffy knew that Master Lucius was faster than no other with a wand. He was always a man that when it came to waking up suddenly, struck first and apologized later. Spiffy worried about how violent this particular nightmare was clearly going to become and worried about what the man she had cared for since near birth was dreaming about. She hoped it didn’t involve the woman that Spiffy had seen him forced to marry. Spiffy tried hard not to think ill of anyone but she knew that Missie Narcissa was pure evil. 

Before Master Lucius had saved her, she was being beaten regularly for not calling that evil, evil woman Mistress. Spiffy hoped against all she believed in that the rumors she had heard were true and that the woman who had almost killed her at such a young age for a house elf was truly resting in Hades. She had heard Missie Narcissa had died with her Dark Lord and Spiffy could only hope she wasn’t still haunting the dreams of her beloved Master Lucius.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your amazing words absolutely warmed my heart and helped me in finding the motivation to keep working on this even when I thought there wasn't motivation to do much of anything. Every comment on the last chapter was so kind and I truly appreciated the understanding and the positive feedback! (I was a smidge iffy about posting a chapter from Spiffy's point of view but I am glad it seems people enjoyed!) I hope you like this next post and know that by the time that I finished this chapter I couldn't wait to start on the next and I am smiling in looking over my notes for where this is going to go!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lucius had fought in vain for what felt like hours but was truly merely seconds before the darkness he had felt creep into his vision overtook him. He felt his body start to collapse but either due to weariness or some other outside force, he had never felt the floor. In fact he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him because one of the last coherent thoughts that flitted across his subconscious was how the floor had felt surprisingly like the bed he and Severus so loved. In fact before Lucius slipped into what he could only later describe as one of the most blissful darknesses he had ever felt, he could swear he feel his body moving closer to the man who had held and healed him so many times before.

He would most likely wake and not be able to tell anyone how he was changed into his bed clothes and had physically made it in the bed that he and Severus shared. Lucius would be most embarrassed that he had probably scared Spiffy half to death by nearly collapsing on her. Lucius would eventually figure out that his beloved elf had once again saved him once again. He would most likely also have some waking thoughts that were firmly on the self deprecating side of things that would have him hoping that the stone floors that he and Severus had used as flooring in their abode had not bruised him too badly during his fall. At least he could hope to have pleasant thoughts like that when waking if he wasn’t shocked awake by nightmares as was becoming more and more the norm as his worry over the petite witch who was totally unaware of his and Severus’ affections grew with each passing day.

But before Lucius could have those thoughts or a chance to have those feelings he would have to sleep and while his beloved Spiffy had put him to bed and in a healing sleep, she could not control his dreams. Lucius knew he had traveled an emotionally dangerous path by thinking back on his youth and when he and Severus had first come together. He knew thinking about the horrors that had been inflicted upon him and his love would open up memories that he had hoped to never unearth and that once that box he had shut away was opened, it was similar to the fate Pandora had inflicted upon the Earth. 

All of his anguish would be open for examination by his guilt ridden soul and in his healing sleep, Lucius could not escape the memories that played like the worst pensive memories he had ever seen. Spiffy was helpless to watch as Lucius tossed and turned in obvious physical and emotional pain from his dreams and having been with the man most of his life, the elf could only imagine which horrors from his past were being drudged up by his self conscious.

Lucius fell deeper into the darkness of his mind and dreams. He tried to fight against where his mind was taking him but it seemed the more he fought the father back in time he fell. By the time he finally stopped struggling against his mind’s search through it’s darkest recesses of his archive he realized what memory he was going to be forced to relive and it nearly made him retch with sickness. He felt like a zombie as he saw his younger self on the morning of his bonding ceremony worried and paler than usual. That was saying something as he knew that ever since he had been branded with that infernal mark he had been pale and withdrawn. He tried to hide it from the one friend he had managed to maintain and had also insisted in being invited despite protests from both his father and bride-to-be, Severus Snape.   
Lucius watching the scene laughed darkly to himself when he remembered the relief that had washed over him when he had considered himself lucky that Tom Riddle had considered Severus valuable at the time. He remembered at the moment only caring about getting out of that room and knowing that the man he had loved for so long would live for another day. He had tried to hide the mark and Riddle’s interest in Severus while his younger friend was in school. 

Lucius had known even then that Riddle had already infiltrated the older Slytherins in the school still that could be easily swayed and had been only taught to believe in his cause. He had known that most likely he would be used as someone to sweeten the pot for Severus but that his young friend was probably already being actively courted and there was nothing he could do to protect him. Still seeing the pain reflected in his younger self’s eyes was absolutely gut wrenching. Even now twenty years later reflecting on the feeling of sadness that radiated off of him Lucius couldn’t pinpoint what was causing him more pain at that particular moment.

Lucius knew his pain was partially from having to bind himself for life to someone he would never love. At the same time he also knew that at that time he was struggling with the fact that he thought he would soon most likely have to lie to the person who truly held his heart. Not only did his younger self think he was going to have to lie to Severus but it was about something he was sure would lead to both of their deaths. He watched with dread despite knowing exactly what the outcome would be as his younger self went through the motions of the large society wedding that his father and Narcissa had insisted upon. 

Lucius now was absolutely flabbergasted at how oddly oblivious his younger self had been to the fact that his father was growing increasingly more angered that Lucius was going to be the one who was marrying the young Narcissa. Lucius could even then barely hide his revulsion in public and wanted nothing to do with the young zealot in private. In comparison, Abraxas had thought that she was the vision of womanly perfection. She was pure blooded first and foremost and had impeccable breeding and the zealot like ideals that fell in line with Abraxas and Riddle. She was pale, graceful and always the vision of immaculate manners that Lucius’ mother who had been the leading pureblood hostess of her time could truly only dream of. The fact that she seemed to be totally complicit to Abraxas and his beloved Riddle while paying Lucius little mind only further her charms to his father.

Now with 20 years of knowledge about the situation Lucius knew the only reason that he was being deigned worthy enough was that his father thought he would be able to keep Lucius around long enough to create a new heir. If his father had survived to see Draco born, Lucius was sure he would have been murdered in cold blood either by his wife or his father. Still knowing what he knew now and having to watch his younger self force himself through the motions of marrying the monster her had been tied to for 20 years was absolutely sickening to Lucius both physically and mentally. He could even in his dreams feel his stomach roll as his younger self forced himself to consummate the sham of a marriage with Narcissa only because they both knew that the lack of consummation and sealing of the bond would be reported to the Ministry and void the contract and ceremony.  
Unbeknownst to Lucius, his bride and father had both attempted to find Narcissa a way out of this but unlike many laws and regulations, this one had no loopholes for Abraxas to take advantage of. The law and binding were clear that the bonding had to be consummated and thus the older Lucius was forced to relive one of the worst nights of his life in sickening detail and in what felt like real time.

Still just as that memory was coming to a close, he felt a tug similar to a portkey and suddenly found himself in the situation that he had hoped to never relive again. Not even Severus had ever learned the full details of what had happened in this room deep in the recess of the family wing of Malfoy Manor. It was a room that Lucius had rarely seen used before and had closed off as soon as he had become Lord of the Manor, never to be found or used again. Lucius did not try to suppress the shudder that passed through him as he watch his young self walk into the lion’s den that held his father and wife. 

It was like watching some type of horrible accident in real time as he watched his younger self be informed by his totally calm and detached father of the illicit affair that Abraxas had been carrying on with Narcissa since before she and Lucius had bonded. Lucius watched as his younger self tried to detach himself mentally and emotionally from the onslaught of poisonous and hateful words that flowed forth from a father who seemed to not care at all for the sacrifices Lucius had made to follow what Abraxas had deemed right and proper. Even then Lucius had known that he and his father looked to much alike for it to be obvious that he wasn’t the true father to whatever child Narcissa had without demanding paternity tests. Looking back, he knew that once the child was born no matter if he asked for a test or not, the child would be the heir and Abraxas would be able to dispose of Lucius just as he had his so called failure of a first wife. 

What Lucius was prepared for now watching from his dreams but hadn’t been then was what had come after his father’s already cruel and malicious speech announcing his affair and the resulting pregnancy. What his younger self was not prepared for was the beating that Abraxas proceed to provide his current heir. Narcissa watched sitting idly by as the man who she married and supposedly bound to protect was beaten within an inch of his life. Abraxas despite his views on blood purity was not above using muggle means to inflict damage and Narcissa had no qualms watching this man, her lover in the absolutely twisted love affair possibly beat her husband to death.

Watching now Lucius could almost darkly chuckle at the irony of the fact that his father so hated muggles but absolutely adored their beloved using their hands and feet in providing and inflicting pain. It was bringing Lucius physical pain all over again to watch his younger self be beaten until he was barely recognizable. Until the elder Lucius was sure he was bleeding internally. Lucius despite living through the events he was watching had never seen just how bad he had looked when his father basically left him for dead on the rooms Persian rug, not even bothering to call for a house elf to clean up the filth as Narcissa had apparently called him as she walked out following Abraxas. Oh how he wished he could call out for Spiffy sooner than his younger self had been able to wheeze out her name. 

Lucius still did not know how his younger self had the presence of mind to ask for Severus but was still so glad that he had. He knew that this was the event where that finally lead to he and Severus to admit their love for each other and had brought them closer than ever. However even now his worst nightmares frequently ended with the absolutely horrified look on Severus’ face when he first appeared in the room with Spiffy and had first seen Lucius laying in a pool of his own blood.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Hoping to start moving this along at a bit of a quicker pace starting with this chapter....We also will finally get to hear from our favorite snarky Potions Professor! Thank you again for all of the kudos and awesome comments! I truly appreciate all of them! Enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Severus was slightly shocked to feel as though his eyes were opening in real time. While he didn’t think he was going to wake up in the fiery pits of hell like many of his former students and charges probably thought he deserved, he also didn’t expect to find purgatory or wherever his soul had ended up to be quite this comfortable. He also couldn’t believe his luck that he was both blessed and cursed with seeing the gorgeous eyes of the woman he had coveted from afar ever since she had reached maturity. He knew that Hermione Granger was destined to complete a triad with Lucius and himself. He knew that and had still not gone after her while she was out on the run, even though every bone in his body was screaming for him to run and protect the woman he so admired and loved. Still he had done nothing and now she and Lucius would be incomplete if they both had managed to survive which he prayed that they had.

Severus had already yielded himself to the fact that dying at the end of this battle was inevitable. As he had made the walk to the blasted Shrieking Shack he had resigned himself to the fact that this was the end. Severus could only just wish for perhaps a bit less irony in the way he was going to be forced to live his final moments. He hated that he would be laid waste in the wretched building where he had almost been killed when he was barely surviving the long months of Hogwarts without Lucius there right after the man he had lusted after for so long had graduated.

Still he was confused as to why he was laying on what so clearly felt like the bed he and Lucius had shared every night they possibly could for the last twenty or so years. He had not expected something so comfortable for the afterlife but who was he to complain. He also felt a familiar heat next to him which he hoped was just a figment of his imagination and that the man who held his heart and he had tried so valiantly to protect and save had not perished as well. One of them had to survive for their witch and Severus had given up his chance to share a life with her so that his Lucius could finally know true happiness. 

When Severus finally shook the sleep from his eyes and began to stretch he began to grow even more confused as he tried to figure out why his joints and limbs still aggressively popped as if he was still among the living and why he felt as though the Hogwarts Express had run him thrice over. Severus Snape was not a man who was used to being shocked or surprised in the slightest but the events of the next few minutes completely threw him for a loop.

To say he was shocked was a complete understatement when he finally completely opened his obsidian eyes to see a sleeping and breathing Lucius looking slightly haggard but clearly breathing in their bed sleeping next to him. Was Lucius alive? Was he alive? Severus began to pinch his arm and was slightly less surprised with the pain than he would have been fifteen seconds earlier but still when their elf Spiffy popped into the room he damn near jumped out of his skin. 

The elf in question who had served both he and Lucius for nearly as long as they had been together was nearly beside herself with trying to apologize for making her beloved Master Severus leap so. She was threatening to punish herself in the absolutely worst ways, something that Severus absolutely detested and would not stand for since the elf had arrived quietly as possible and clearly had cleaned him, doctored him and got him into bed. 

Trying to stop Spiffy before she could inflict any damage on herself, Severus using his best teacher voice that he could muster and shocked he could still speak given how much of his throat he had felt that wretched snake had ripped out he finally was able to croak out the word, “Silence!”

Spiffy immediately stopped her fretting and stood stock still to avoid further angering her Master Severus. Severus was able to croak out the word,”water,” to Spiffy before falling back on his pillows eyes closed almost in complete shock. He felt like he had only had his eyes closed for a split second before he felt a cold glass being pressed into his hand that was hanging off of his bed and he sat up to drink some of the soothing liquid as well as organize his thoughts so as to figure out as to how he should begin his questioning of Spiffy as to the Hows, Whys and What has happened?

Finally organizing his thoughts much more quickly than he ever imagined given the trauma and amount of medically induced sleep he had probably been in Severus finally asked Spiffy the only thing that continued to rush to the front of his mind, “How?”

Spiffy thankfully spared him the flowery language that Lucius would have prefered in this situation and for once actually looked the feared potions professor in the eye and simply said with only a hint of a quiver in her voice two words, “Missie Granger.”

Severus feeling the pounding headache that was become a constant throb between his ears, pinched the bridge of his prodigious nose, closed his eyes and while grinding his teeth growled out, “Spiffy….Explain. Now.”

Spiffy straightened up as much as her tiny height would allow, took a deep breathe and began to explain to a clearly grumpy but thankfully alive Master Severus. “Master Severus was at the Great Hogwarts when Master Lucius first called Spiffy to Malfoy Manor three days ago. He told Spiffy she must not tell anyone but you that she was called to Manor House. Master Lucius also told Spiffy to be ready with many potions and healing spells for brave Master Severus. Master Lucius told Spiffy to be ready at all times in the next few days and that he feared the Final Battle was near. Spiffy came home and waited with all Master Severus’ special potions and many healing tools. Spiffy waited all night and almost all day until not Master Severus but Master Lucius called Spiffy again. Spiffy came quickly to the Great Hogwarts and Master Lucius. Master Lucius was with Master Draco and Master Harry Potter in your office Master Severus. Master Lucius was very serious with Spiffy and told Spiffy that I must get to the Shrieking Shack at the Edge of Hogsmead to save you Master Severus. He told Spiffy that there was a very brave witch who I should treat like Spiffy’s future Mistress there trying to save Master Severus but that she needed help. Spiffy was to help Missie Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter, but Spiffy could not tell her who sent her or who Spiffy worked for. Master Lucius made Spiffy promise not to tell Missie Hermoine that he sent Spiffy or that Spiffy worked for Master Lucius or Master Severus.” Spiffy paused and gazed at her stunned Master, curious as to whether she should continue. She had never before seen the look she currently saw on Master Severus’ face and to be honest was a little frightened by the shock she had clearly given her great Master.

Severus sat with mouth totally agape on the side of the bed that a very alive and brilliant Lucius was having an extremely restless sleep. Severus looked from the elf to his lover and back to the elf again all with his mouth wide open in shock. He had not imagined the angel that was Hermione Granger saving and crying over him? That had truly happened? She , Lucius and their elf had been the ones who had saved his life and the dreams he had locked away so deep in his subconscious actually had a chance of taking place? 

Taking his right hand he felt the area where that blasted snake had tried to end him on orders of absolutely unstable Lord Voldemort and felt the sensitive scar that would most certainly remain there his entire life. Severus finally realized Spiffy had stopped her story and looked towards the shaking elf and still too stunned to clearly enunciate, moved his left hand in a circular motion as if to encourage her to continue regaling him with the events that had led to his most unbelievable in his eyes recovery.

Spiffy glad that Master Severus was clearly not upset and more awed by the events she had told him of so far. So Spiffy continued to tell the man she had cared for and healed for almost two decades now of how the brave Missie Hermione had already basically saved his life by the time that Spiffy had arrived. “Spiffy went to the Shrieking Shack Master Severus and Missie Hermione was there and she was helping you Sir. Missie Hermione was crying and very dirty and there was so much blood Master Severus. Spiffy did not like all the blood. Missie Hermione had given Master Severus Anti-Venom and many blood replenishers. Missie Hermione was very brave and would not let Spiffy near Master Severus until Master Harry Potter send Silver Stag to tell Missie Hermione that Spiffy was friend. Missie Hermione still didn’t want to leave Master Severus but Spiffy healed Master Severus and asked Missie Hermione to help other Master and the Great Harry Potter. Spiffy swore to Missie Hermione that Spiffy would take Master Severus to safe place and save Master Severus. Missie Hermione finally let go of Master Severus and then Spiffy brings Master Severus home. Missie Hermione save Master Severus though. She very brave and very kind to Spiffy. Is Master Severus feeling better? Missie Hermione is giving yous a bezoar, anti-venom and blood replenishers. Spiffy is only having to clean Master Severus and his wound and makes him sleep. Master Lucius needs sleep now Master Severus. Master Lucius collapse when he finally comes homes this morning.” With that Spiffy stopped her soliloquy once again and waited for the next question or command to come from her Master Severus.

Severus amazed at what he had just heard from his elf and even more shocked that the woman he had admired for so long and had been forced to be so cruel too had cared enough to save his supposedly wretched life? And Hermione Granger had been weeping over him? The woman who he and Lucius had always dreamed of being able to finally claim as their own had actually cared for him? Possibly as more than a Professor if the emotions Spiffy was talking about were actually true? 

Severus was roused out of his musings by the groan of Lucius in his sleep and his beloved lashing out across the bed. Severus quickly climbed back under the covers and wrapped his pale and lean form around that of the man who had held and protected his heart for most of his life. Severus did what Lucius had done for himself more times than Severus could count. He held, rocked and murmured reassuring words in the ear of his sleeping love but for the first time in longer than Severus could remember, the reassuring words felt real on his tongue and for truly the first time ever he could say that he actually believed those reassuring words.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in almost two days I know! I am excited to be getting into the meat of the story and have things move along....I hope you continue to enjoy this story and know that I am hard at work on the next one already! I enjoyed this chapter which has our favorite heroine in it and hope you will love it too! Happy Friday and have an awesome weekend!   
> ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

At almost the same time Severus was finally waking up from his healing slumber and discovering that he had in fact survived that terrible attack by Nagini, a certain young brunette witch was starting to rouse from her healing yet fitful sleep. 

Hermione Granger, had she been a normal witch would not be starting to wake despite the strong potions she had been given the day before but then again Hermione was anything but normal. She was not dubbed the brightest witch of her age for no reason that much was clear in speaking with her or reading any of her writing. However anyone who had been on the wrong side of Hermione in a duel could tell you that she was not simply the brightest witch of her age. She was also most likely one of the strongest and most magically powerful as well.

Thus it should not have shocked the Hospital Matron and Deputy Headmistress that the precocious young witch who had both challenged and delighted them as she was growing up was going against the grain and rising from the resting sleep so she clearly needed. But both Minerva and Poppy who were guarding the young witch against any of the less savoury visitors who would be eager to harm their charge.

Hermione was of course the muggleborn witch who had been so responsible for bring down the bigoted Dark Lord along with Harry Potter. But she also was the saviour of a person who, despite their knowledge of who he was actually on the side of all along, many still viewed as the right hand man to Tom Riddle.

Ron and Molly Weasley had wasted no time in letting the wizarding public-at-large or at least those who would listen know that Hermione had saved Headmaster Severus Snape. They also had not been the least bit shy in letting the world also know their opinions about the Headmaster as well as why they thought Hermione had saved them. 

Molly had even go so far as to try to slag off on the young woman who had been nothing but kind and supportive to her family and say that she thought the only reason Hermione had been at the top of her class was because she was providing favors. Minerva had stepped in and threatened both Molly and that horrible Rita Skeeter that if she ever saw that printed or repeated again they both would have her to answer to. If there was anyone more scary than an enraged Hermione Granger pointing a wand at you, it was a furious Minerva McGonagall protecting one of her cubs.

Still Minerva and Poppy had to protect the sleeping witch from more than just Molly and Ron Weasley. Besides Lavender Brown, who was essentially a parrot for the Weasleys, threats were being launched at Hermione and her person since she had arrived back in the castle this morning. From roaming uncaught Death Eaters to students who had siblings or themselves were injured by the Headmaster were all looking for Hermione to give her a piece of their mind and wand.

Still as the young witch roused from her sleep, Minerva and Poppy watched her and the curtain surrounding her bed with bated breath. When the whisky colored eyes belonging to one Hermione Granger did finally open they were shocked to hear her asking for someone they had never expected. Despite the fact that Lucius had been on the side of the Light for the whole war, Minerva and Poppy still knew the past history between the Elder Malfoy and the young Miss Granger. The two elder witches had barely believed that Lucius had held vigil over the young womans bedside and they had seen it for themselves. They couldn’t fathom given the amount and types of potions that Poppy had given Hermione to calm her down that she would have any recollection of the handsome Lucius standing over and protecting her. Yet the first person that Hermione had asked for was not her best friend Harry, her parents or even the man she had saved, Severus. The first name that passed her lips after she had awoken from her healing slumber was that of one Lucius Malfoy.

The Head of Gryffindor House and the Hospital Matron were absolutely shocked but did their best to hide it from the young witch. Lucius’ story or what they knew of it was not theirs to share with their young charge despite wanting happiness for almost all involved. The two women had been motherly figures for both Severus and Lucius during their time as students at Hogwarts and both women had been beacons of support for Severus while he was teaching and sometimes would go long weeks without seeing his beloved. 

Minerva and Poppy, of course, knew of the relationship between the two men and also knew that they had been actively searching for the third to complete the bond they both felt the pull of. Before the two older witches could even begin to stop gaping at each other enough to come up with the appropriate questions to ask the young witch about how she was feeling, the previously drowsy Hermione was alert, sitting up and filled to the brim with questions.

“Was that Lucius Malfoy standing guard over my bed after I fell asleep?” was the first question that Minerva and Poppy were asked but before either Witch could formulate a reasonable answer for Hermione the next questions came almost faster than fiendfyre. “Who carried me to my bed? Is Harry awake? Is he ok? What about Severus? Did either of you know of an elf named Spiffy? I would like to find out a way to see him with my own eyes if possible…”

It was just as quickly that Hermione’s rapid fire questioning had started that she began to drift off lost in the rapid synapses of her brain. She was nibbling her lower lip and looking for parchment and a quill to try and list all of the to-do’s she had piled onto her plate as soon as she woke up. When she was suddenly brought back from her planning with a familiar voice clearing their throat.

Minerva and Poppy were standing next to her bedside and both had stern but forgiving smiles on their faces. Poppy was holding potions and a glass of water for the young witch and had them pressing into Hermione’s hand before she could ever protest. She grudgingly took them from the Hospital Matron while looking at her mentor with expectant eyes. Minerva tried to look stern as she met the eyes of the frail and petite young Gryffindor. This particular young woman who Minerva frequently looked at as if Hermione was one of her blood kin. 

The young witch, who Minerva saw so much of her younger self in, full of fire and life always seemed to be able to wear her down with a smile and a well placed “please, Professor.” However, in this instance Hermione needn’t have even asked that. Minerva would tell this young woman all that she could within properties sake and as much as she could while maintaining the good graces of Severus and Lucius. 

Minerva knew how much this young woman had given their world, she knew what had happened to the young witch’s parents and she saw just how cruel Molly Weasley was. Hermione needed a friend and a mother figure and if Minerva could help in this small way it would just be a small way to give back to someone who had given so much.

With that decision easily made, Minervia graced the waiting Hermione with a smile and turned to Poppy and said, “Thank you so much Poppy for your help. Please have an elf bring Miss Granger and me tea. Also, please let her friends know that she is awake but that she and I will be having a private conversation for the time being.”

Poppy nodded her agreement, smiled at Hermione and turned to leave her curtained area. Minerva and Hermione both smiled as they felt and saw the glimmer of the privacy shield Poppy had clearly put up for them.

Ignoring the expectant look from Hermione, Minerva took the water glass from the young witch’s hand, transfigured it into a beautiful and comfortable wingback chair and settled herself down into it. Hermione looking perplexed and slightly annoyed opened her mouth to begin her line of questioning and Minerva held her hand up in a motion to silence Hermione. 

Before the huff of outrage could even leave Hermione, Minerva said, “Hermione, I will answer all of the questions that are within my knowledge or power to answer but before we start, we will wait for the elves to bring us tea. I do not want any interruptions once we begin nor do I want certain information to leave this conversation. Additionally, my dear Miss Granger, as a proper British woman; you should know all news, good, bad or indifferent, goes better with a strong cup of tea.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been on a roll the past few days, I think because of the fact that I have a work trip next week which will take me to Orlando. I am going to try and get some writing done while there but there is going to be a ton going on....including Wrestlemania and WWOHP!!!!!!!! Eeeeekkk! So excited! Enjoy this next chapter and know that another one is hopefully coming soon...I hate being left hanging at the end of a chapter when I am reading fanfic! Also this is the first appearance of the inspiration for the title for this work. It may show up again but I don't know yet....Either way enjoy and happy Saturday!
> 
> *******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione sat lips slightly pursed and arms crossed as she watched the mentor, who so often while she was on the run had longed to see and confide in, make Hermione's tea the exact way she loved it. Hermione had to admit that she was not shocked that Minerva still remembered her order despite more than a year's absence since they had last met for this soothing friendship ritual.

Her sullen expression and body language, Hermione was sure that Minerva could see right through them and to the defensive walls that she was so frantically trying to erect. Knowing that despite the impassioned defense Minerva had given of her just a day before, there was no way that her mentor could know all of the horrible things Hermione had perpetrated during the War.

She hoped after this, what she was sure was going to be as close to an interrogation as Minerva could muster, that the last motherly figure left in her young life would not abandon her to face their world's and her own personal rebuilding alone.

Minerva finally looked satisfied with the tea service and the comfort of her chair and finally began to pay her young friend some attention. It was then that she noticed the scowl that seemed to be affixed to the face of the lovely Ms. Granger.

While Minerva considered Hermione a friend and her granddaughter in all but blood. She also knew that the young woman was formerly a student and not immune to the glare that in her decades of teaching she had mastered that would make any student immediately regret whatever they had done or were in the process of doing.

Hermione couldn't bare to even meet Minerva's eyes when she saw that look starting to form and immediately uncrossed her arms and removed the pout from her visage. It didn't mean that she didn't still feel petulant and upset about the situation but she did know that Minerva most certainly didn't deserve the brunt of her upset.

Instead of the minor tongue lashing, Hermione expected to receive all she heard was silence from her mentor. Finally looking up from her hands that had been fiddling with the coverings of her hospital bed, Hermione finally had a neutral look on her face as she made eye contact with Minerva again, hoping that finally some of her rapid fire questions could be answered.

Minerva finally cleared her throat once the young witch felt ready to met her eye. With a sip of her tea raised an eyebrow in a trait that almost made Hermione giggle in how reminiscent it was of her colleague, Severus Snape.

Hermione bit the inside of her lip to hold back her giggle given the slightly somber look on Minerva's face and nodded her agreement to have the older witch begin their conversation. Minerva took one more fortifying sip of tea and handed Hermione her cup.

Minerva looked down at her tea and wondered where she should start and what she should and could share. She decided that the best place for this conversation which she was sure would be emotionally draining on the both of them would be to start with the young witch’s first question.

“Hermione, I will start with your first question and answer all the others as best I can. You can then ask me any more that you can think of and I promise to do my best to answer you as well and as truthfully as I can. You, child, deserve no less from anyone,” Minerva finally sighed out.

“Yes you did see the Eldest Malfoy standing over your bed as you fell asleep. I cannot deny that but I am sure you remember quite vividly what the man’s true allegiance was,” Minerva said on the verge of exasperation. The feeling which was almost overwhelming was not directed at Hermione but at the task at hand. She was walking in a very dangerous minefield currently and Minerva just hoped she could navigate without upsetting any of the parties involved. Before she could continue Hermione piped up.

“Minerva, I have no issue with the man standing at my bed. He was the one who actually performed the killing curse on Riddle, for Merlin Sake! I want to make sure the blood thirsty members of the Light let him leave in peace. And not under Auror Guard for that matter!”

Minerva breathed a tiny sigh of relief that despite her exhaustion and emotional break yesterday, Hermione was as sharp and empathetic as ever. The elder witch was once again taken aback by how quickly Hermione put others ahead of herself. Even those, Minerva was sure to note, who no matter what their final allegiance had been at the end of the War had somehow done some damage to Hermione. Either personally or had stood by as this fierce and sweet young woman was forced to endure almost unbelievable pain and torture.

Minerva put a hand to halt the next few questions if only to ensure that the barrage of Hermione’s questions from when she had first woken up would get answered. “Hermione, please let me answer your initial questions first but to ease your mind, yes Lucius was able to leave Hogwarts in peace and the only Auror Guard he might have had was to ensure he made it to his final destination safely,” sighed out Minerva.

“Mr. Malfoy, also was the one who assisted me in getting you to the bed. He and the younger Mr. Malfoy almost had lead a search party around the grounds looking for you, Ms. Granger. They were both supremely worried when you did not arrive for dinner two nights ago and then were also absent from breakfast yesterday morning,” Minerva continued.

“They were just about to storm out of the Hospital Wing when they saw you come through the double doors. Lucius and Draco were both insistent that you had to be found and that Mr. Potter would have agreed if he were awake. To be completely honest with you Hermione,” Minerva began to say almost conspiratorially, “the elder Mr. Malfoy looked like the world was lifted off of his shoulders when he saw you march in here so determined. We all were relieved to see you doing as well as you could be and unhurt, especially when there are a few rogue Death Eaters out there as well as some members of the Light who are not as gratefully or understanding of why you saved the Headmaster.”

Hermione began to interrupt her mentor again but this time Minerva sharply cut her off, “Hermione, please dear girl, let me get through your first questions before you pepper me with more. While you are sharp as a tack, this past year has been difficult on me as well and I am still so exhausted, I am not as quick on my feet as you may remember.”

“Now onto your other questions, no Mr. Potter is not yet awake. He is fine and will probably wake in the next day or so. Between removing the horcrux, to the numerous duels and spells Mr. Potter was forced to partake in and use in the final battle he is suffering from severe depletion of his Magical Core. He is under Poppy’s watchful eye and is recovering nicely. Also Hermione, I think you would agree with Poppy and myself when I saw that we felt no qualms using the completely private rooms the school provided for Mr. Potter to complete his convalescence. I assure you, you will be the first person in the room once Poppy has checked over Harry when he wakes.”

Minerva paused for a sip of her tea and began to consider how to answer Hermione’s next few questions. These were the ones that would clearly point to the relationship that Lucius and Severus had kept so hidden. Minerva also knew however from numerous conversations with both men that they had been looking for the final piece of their Soul Bond and truly believed that this brilliant witch in front of her was the missing piece. 

Minerva was inclined to agree with the two men who she had seen endure so much. She knew that she needed to let Hermione know that Severus had survived. She could see on the girl’s face that, the Headmaster’s fate was truly the question she most wanted answered.

She paused for a moment to think more about the bond that Severus and Lucius had both mentioned to her in private so many times. Thinking of the three people that would be involved in the bond, all three so different but also so similar in interests and passions. 

Three people that would absolutely balance each other out and would have power that would likely be unmatched. Instead of being filled with fear with the power the three could possess, Minerva was filled with calm and thought of a line from a poem from one of her favorite muggle poets. 

Ella Wheeler Wilcox was a poet that in times of hardship as well as times of happiness, Minerva could turn to her work to help the older witch put things into perspective. When she thought of the bond that would be possible if Severus and Lucius were correct about Hermione, there were a few lines of poetry that seemed to fit them perfectly, ‘Divine the Powers that on this trio wait. Supreme their conquest, over Time and Faith. Love, Work and Faith-these three alone are great.’   
Hermione would be the love of the three, Severus would be the work and Lucius as he had for the past 20 or so years would continue to be their faith. 

As she let a small smile creep over the top of her tea cup, she turned to Hermione, set down her cup and began to start answering the young witch’s remaining questions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I hated when a story leaves me hanging! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and know that I will keep working to post hopefully one or two more before I head off to WWOHP and Wrestlemania!!!! Enjoy and as always your Kudos and comments are super appreciated!!!!
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione was no fool. She didn’t miss the pause or the secret smile that Minerva was trying to hide behind her teacup. One of the thoughts that seemed to be ringing clearest in the young witch’s mind was what could have her mentor grinning so much like her animagus form. 

As Hermione ruminated on the smile that her mentor was trying in vain to hide she paused to think that she was for the first time ever that she was in a hospital bed. Hermione had to be just slightly glad she wasn’t standing up as she would have been tapping her foot in annoyance and Minerva would have never stood for that.

Hermione was waiting less than patiently for Minerva to continue with answering her original questions. It was one question that was on the constant forefront of her mind. In fact the particular question that Hermione was waiting on the answer for had been close to the forefront of her mind since she had left the Shrieking Shack. Was Severus ok? 

Hermione almost missed when Minerva cleared her throat as if to begin her speech again. So distracted with her thoughts of Severus, his whereabouts and if this Spiffy had in fact gotten the man she had grown to care so much for somewhere safe. She also gave momentary pause to the fact that she may have given away her burgeoning feelings for the man she had worked so hard to save to her mentor and the Hospital Matron.

Both of the women who had been present when she had awoken from her potions induced rest had heard her rapid fire questioning. Hermione could only try to hide the blush on her face when she thought about just who she had been around when she finally slipped up. When she had finally called the Headmaster his given name instead of his title, as she had been doing in her head for months.

Hermione chuckled at the fact that of course the people who were around were two women who she looked at as motherly figures in her life, as well as colleagues and she was sure friends of Severus. Hermione could only hope that they had been so overwhelmed by her questioning that they had not picked up on her slightly major impropriety. Hermione knew that both women probably had heard and were most likely already scheming as to why she had said it and what it meant. She could only hope that her slip up didn’t cause a hopefully living Severus more problems than those that were already on his plate.

Drawn out of her personal ponderings by Minerva putting down her teacup a little more forcefully and loudly than normal. One look at the older witch and Hermione knew what she thought would be just a quick reflective jaunt into her thoughts had not been as quick or as subtle as she had hoped.

Still she brushed off the slight smirk of Minerva and Hermione turned her pleading and pondering eyes at the older witch. Simultaneously she was trying to convey through her look that she asking Minerva to continue while at the same time also asking her not to make Hermione beg. Minerva seemed to get at least some of the message as she promptly started up with answering Hermione’s questions once again. 

“Let’s see, where was I. Oh yes. You had asked how the Headmaster you so valiantly protected and saved was doing? Although Miss Granger you didn’t call him Headmaster. I didn’t know that you and Severus were on such personal terms,” Minerva jokingly said to the young witch who was fiercely blushing. 

Hermione wanted to crawl under the covers when she saw the twinkle that was dancing in Minerva’s eyes and quietly answered her mentor, “No, Minerva, we are not. I had taken to calling him that only to myself and it was a momentary slip in my dazed state. I apologize for the inappropriateness of the statement. Can you please not tell the Headmaster?”

Her answer to Minerva had turned into a slightly panicked plea by the end of her statements. Hermione was still blushing furiously but also looked sick at the idea of upsetting or causing Severus any anger or issues. 

Minerva thought it was absolutely adorable. She wanted to put the young witch at ease about what in truth had been an absolutely minor infraction. Minerva knew most normal people, and most likely Poppy, would not have even notice and if the bond were truly at work a minor slip that truly one that no one would have begun to fault Hermione for.

Still the bond and any hint at it was not Minerva’s to share and so she had to attempt to avoid even hinting at it. She certainly couldn’t tell Hermione that truth be told she was shocked it had taken this long for the bond to kick in and have her referring to her possible matches by less formal terms.

Minerva settled on turning the conversation a bit more jovial given the good news she was going to bestow on Hermione. “My dear, no one faults you in the slightest for using the Headmaster’s given name. You both fought in the order together, you are not currently a student at Hogwarts and you saved the man’s life. If he won’t let you call him Severus after that little feat, then my dear send him to me so I can set him to rights.”

Minerva seemed to be drawing out the conversation avoiding answering if Severus had truly survived and would make a full recovery. Finally Hermione could take it no longer and burst out, “Minerva! Please I must know! When I saw him last, he was clinging to life and had nearly passed over to the river Styx. Please I appreciate you trying to lighten the mood but I have to know if Severus has truly survived? Will he be making a full recovery?”

At the end of her small explosion, Hermione was near hysterical in thinking about all of the horrible things that could have happened to Severus. Minerva immediately regretted making the young girl wait. “Oh, Hermione...Severus is fine. More than fine. He is at home resting and his elf just returned shortly before you woke to let us know that he is awake, talking and back to his snarky self.”

Minerva continued, “In fact his elf told Poppy that if it weren’t for your quick thinking and help, Severus would most certainly be dead. The elf also was sure to say that if Severus by some miracle had managed to survive until help had arrived he most certainly would never be able to speak again and would have horrible scarring for the rest of his life. According to the elf, who has worked with Poppy to heal Severus before, ‘brave Misses Hermione saved my Master Severus. She is the best of women and I hopes my Masters are right and she will be the future Mistress.’”

That last statement that apparently had come from Severus’ elf, literally made Hermione’s jaw drop. The three words that stuck out to her were future Mistress and Masters. The possibilities behind those three seemingly innocuous words were absolutely mind blowing to Hermione and released some of the hopes she had dared not spend more than a fleeting moment on.

Hermione knew that Minerva had included that last sentence for a reason. As if it were a hint to Hermione about who the other Master might be. Minerva was clearly going to ignore her questions about Spiffy or who she worked for because in essence she had just answered it. Only Spiffy would have been able to know about how hard she had worked to save Severus and just what she had done. Just how she had tried to ensure that the man wouldn’t have yet another hideous reminder of his life as a double agent.

Hermione’s brain went into immediately overdrive about the idea that Severus and whoever his mystery partner was knew about whatever was drawing her to them. Now that she was finally allowing herself to breathe and feel freely for the first time in years could feel two slight pulses of magic, distant and weak but beckoning to her like siren’s songs. She wondered who could possible be Severus’ partner and the mysterious other master of Spiffy was. 

When suddenly all of the puzzle pieces, some of them so small most other people would have ignored them, snapped into place for Hermione. She knew who Severus’ partner was. She knew who the second pulse of warm and inviting magic call out to her soul belonged to. Hermione knew why she had felt so safe in the Great Hall when she sacrificed her small toe to remove the horcrux from Harry. 

Hermione had remembered that in the moment she had thought it was odd. She had brushed off that feeling and chastised herself on spending valuable moments on something that was so trivial. She had never again, until this very moment, thought about how unusual it was that the arms of her former mortal enemy had felt better than the warmest hug from either of her parents. 

The comforting feel of the older man’s hands on her arms had made the ritual which had made Hermione so nervous she had been physically shaking had been just what she needed. She could almost feel the warmth that had spread through her body from where his skin had touched hers. Thinking about Lucius Malfoy again had her heart picking up speed and the feeling of a million snitches fluttering in her stomach.

Minerva could almost pinpoint the exact moment that Hermione had figured out that Lucius Malfoy was the other Master the elf had spoken of. She was sure given her hints that the brightest pupil she had even instructed would be able to figure out all of the missing pieces. All that Minerva so desperately wanted to tell her but couldn’t because of her promises to Severus and Lucius.

Still even Minerva was impressed by how quickly Hermione had deduced that the elf in question was Spiffy and that Lucius and Severus were her owners. The girl had barely taken more than a few moments to make her discovery and then a few more to silently mull things over in her head. 

Minerva was hopeful given that there had been no outright outburst from the girl that maybe things were not as dreadful as the two men had made it out to be. She knew Hermione and how empathetic, logical and forgiving she was. Minerva only hoped that the two men would be able to tune up their courting tricks as she was sure Hermione would accept their suit.

Hermione turned to face her mentor and half determined, half dazed look on her face. She simply asked Minerva ,”The pulses of magic that I feel. It’s them isn’t it. Lucius and Severus?”

It was now Minerva’s turn to gape. She had been unaware that the three could feel each other magics. It could have been because of the lengths Hermione had gone to save Severus. That could have accelerated the bonds growth but this was one area of magic that Minerva could safely say was well out of her depth.

“My dear Hermione, I have to admit I am not entire sure. It is most likely those belong to your bond mates but bonds, soul mates and the magic that goes along with it is something that I am not learned in. Given how I look at you as essentially my granddaughter, I would hesitate to advise you before I did more research,” Minerva sighed.

Hermione shook herself out of her dazed and happy slight stupor upon hearing that there was a field of magic that even Minerva was less than knowledgeable about. Before she could even process the words that were going to come out of her mouth, Hermione heard herself voicing the question she had barely formulated in her mind. “Are there books in the Library on this?” 

She followed up that basic question with a few more in rapid fire succession. “Would I be able to be released to do some research? If not do you think Madame Pince would allow me to look at the books while I am in the Hospital Wing? When will I be able to go see Severus and Lucius again? Do you know where they are? Am I allowed to go see them?”

Minerva sighed and with a small grin and a chuckle tired to in her best teacher voice answer her former student. “Miss Granger first I am not the Hospital Matron but I am sure Poppy will be wanting you to rest once more. You have been through considerable trauma and need to rest for some time to let yourself heal.I am unsure about how many volumes there are in the library about this topic but I will look personally to find anything that might be of interest. I will talk to Irma about you looking at the books while in your hospital cot and I am sure she will allow it given I think you love some of those tomes more than even she does.” Minerva was near an absolute case of the giggles at the end of that sentence.

However she was able to collect herself and with a bit more seriousness and finality to her tone she continued, “Finally I do know where Headmaster Snape and Lord Malfoy are. However, I am not at liberty to disclose the location and I am bound by vow to not mention even the area of the world they are in. I am sure they will return to see the school again soon I cannot say when.”

Immediately Minerva turned to go find Poppy for Hermione’s next round of potions but before she could exit Hermione’s curtained off area she turned back to the young and frail witch laying on the bed. In any icy and stern tone Hermione had never heard from her mentor Minerva added on postscript to her warning, “Also do not even think about trying to go on a hunt to find them. Not only will it not be possible but it is highly rude to have someone show up unannounced and uninvited possible bond or not. You know better than that Hermione.”

Hermione nodded her agreement to not sneaking off to find the men. Truth be told she wanted to read through all she could before she saw either of them again. Hermione hated not being as prepared as possible and the two men had at least 20 years of bond knowledge on her. She would not walk into their next meeting a damsel in distress or even worse uninformed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this weekend but this was the one I think I had the most fun writing. Just as a note there are some triggers below about eating disorders and emotionally abusive relationships. Nothing very heavy but I wanted to warn everyone before reading! Enjoy Chapter 20 and get excited because our trio will be getting together very soon and this chapter features a glimpse into that! Enjoy and the kudos and amazing comments are sooooo appreciated! I will try and post one more before I head on vacation!  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Once she had been assured that Minerva and Madame Pince would collect all of the most relevant books on bonds and triads in the Hogwarts Library for Hermione to look over would the young witch agree to see Poppy again. 

Hermione knew that the potions the Hospital Matron was providing her were truly for her own good. Over a year on the run with Harry and for a time Ron had provided her with infrequent access to any type of nutritious food and reliably clean water. 

She had lost nearly two stone while on the run and was ghastly skinny. Hermione doubted that the weight obsessed girls she had roomed with for six years in Gryffindor tower would have been jealous of her weight loss. 

They normally were telling the curvy Hermione that the reason she couldn’t attract any positive male attention was because she was too big. Girls like Lavender and Pavarti were constantly making snide remarks at her about her size and how if she just lost a few pounds or a stone then Hermione would be known for more than her brains.

Hermione had always tried to ignore those girls and their voices that would replay in her head when she was shopping or getting in the shower. It was certainly hard but she had always remembered her mother telling her how important it was to love yourself rather than what other people want you to be. Thus Hermione had always been comfortable with her curves.

Now as she got ready to take an extra strength nutrient potion that Poppy had laid out next to the various other cures and tonics she needed to take, she wondered what those girls would think now. 

The more she thought about it after downing the potion the more she was disgusted by the thought that both of the aforementioned dorm mates would probably be so jealous of her sickly physique. She however cringed when she look down and saw the pale and yellowing skin, her visible ribs and the various horrific scars that battles and Bellatrix had gifted her with.

As Hermione began to finish the last of the bottles of potions, saving dreamless sleep for last so she could have a few more moments of awake contemplation, she hoped that she could regain the more womanly figure that she had grown into just before she and the boys had fled on the run.

Judging by the ugly sneers Hermione had received from Molly and Ron, Ron had informed his mother of their mutual decision. She was not surprised to have seen them both holding court over Lavender Brown’s hospital bed. Ron and Lavender were a much better fit than Hermione and Ron could have ever been.

If only Molly could obvious see that. Instead, Hermione was sure in Molly’s twisted point of view that she had broken her beloved Ron’s heart and was a man eater. In addition she had seen and was cavorting with death eater scum. Molly would pretend to be all goodness and light but the woman was hardly forgiving and when a person didn’t fit into one of her pre-prescribed ideas of how a witch or wizard should behave, she was a vicious and harsh critic.

Thus Hermione was sure that despite the almost insurmountable evidence showing how Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape had truly been on the side of the Light. Nevermind that it was absolutely clear that they had been on the right side since long before the end of the first war with Voldemort as the Dark Lord. All of that evidence and public support would mean nothing to Molly Weasley. 

Sure the red-headed matriarch and mother-hen like figure for the majority of the Order of the Phoenix would be kind to them in person and most likely in front of other Order members. However Hermione had seen and heard the other side of Molly Weasley. The side of her true self that she let forth after she thought everyone had gone to bed or after she had one too many glasses of Sherry with their pudding.

That side of Molly Weasley remembered every bad thing anyone had said about whoever her current beacon for her rage was. Molly also would remember any rude or uncouth thing that the person in question had done to her or anyone that Molly knew. Yes, Molly would be nice in person but the woman rarely forgot the bad in people. That was were the true nastiness of Molly Weasley lay. She ignored whether or not that information was correct or simply cruel rumor and chose to believe whatever helped her agenda or plans in her warped little mind.

Hermione couldn’t say she was surprised by the glare from Molly. Ronald was slightly surprising but then again Hermione had known how easily Ron was swayed by Molly and her rants. He was also more of a follower and with domineering Molly and vindictive Lavender Brown whispering in his ear, Hermione was sure they had created a very interesting alternate reality about how their breakup had happened that Ron and the two women could live in comfortably. 

If anything she was glad she had found the courage to step away from what everyone had said she was supposed to do. Even Harry who knew both her and Ron better than anyone on this planet had encourage the match at one point. 

That was until he saw just how vicious and mean their rows truly were. It had been hard for Harry to forgive Ron after that particularly spectacular fight. Not because Ron had said anything or done anything to Harry himself. 

However, Harry looked at Hermione as his sister. Blood related or not the girl had been by his side no matter what and had saved his life on more than one occasion, never asking for anything besides friendship in return. Thus the horrible and emotionally abusive words that Ron had hurled at Harry’s sister had been hard for Harry to forgive. 

That was something that both Hermione and Harry were sure Ron never actually understood. He would never understand why Harry would be offended for Hermione. Ron would especially never understand why the epithets and demeaning words for the woman who had done nothing but care for and save them would be offensive to Harry.

However offensive they were and they had hurt and damaged Hermione very deeply. She had broken things off with Ron a few days after that row. Hermione remembered clearly as it was only a day after he had admitted to her and Harry that he had in fact seen Lavender Brown when he had abandoned them while on the run. This was of course contrary to every assurance he had given her up until his admission of guilt but truly at that point the lying was the least of Hermione’s worries. 

Hermione had seen a glimpse of her future if she chose to tie herself to Ron in a bonding ceremony. If she was reading things right which there was no doubt that she was a certain redheaded mother had big plans for Hermione and her youngest son. Apparently in Molly’s mind right after the war ended the two would be bonded as soon as possible to “ give us all something to celebrate after this dark time.” At least that was how Hermione read the hints from Molly every time they had gotten a letter from her while resting at Shell Cottage.

Hermione was glad she had managed to escape the honestly frightening fate of being tied down so young and producing surely an near innumerable amount of red-headed children to satisfy Molly’s thirst for grandchildren. Hermione was sure she would not have been allowed to work if married to Ron and the idea of not doing using her mind, no longer learning and not doing anything for the Wizarding World at large almost made Hermione wretch on the last of the potions she was taking.

She truly hoped that being the housewife and companion to Molly was a role that Lavender would enjoy as it was clear that she had fit Molly’s mold for Ron’s wife much better than Hermione could have ever done.

Hermione as she got sleepier and sleepier thanks to the potions, had a few last curious and somewhat joyous thoughts. 

The first which made her actually giggle outloud was how happy Hermione was that she would not have to make excuses or deal with Molly Weasley trying to fatten her up in preparation for childbearing. Molly would of course use the excuse that she would be trying to get Hermione to a more normal weight.

However, Hermione was no fool and constantly trained herself to be careful when eating or drinking anything Molly gave her. She was sure that if Molly still thought there was a chance in Hades that Hermione and Ron could get back together the woman would not hesitate to dose Hermione’s food and drinks with either love potions or fertility potions. None of which would help the situation between Hermione and Ron in the slightest.  
However the much more pleasant thought that flitted through Hermione’s subconscious before she completely succumb to the peaceful and dreamless sleep that Poppy was providing for her. It was a thought that she hoped when she awoke she would be able to remember. It filled her with such joy and hope that it felt as if her heart would burst. 

The images in her mind clearly were just hopes and dreams based on the conversation she had just had with Minerva but still how wonderful those images were. Before she slipped into her healing sleep she could see in her mind’s eye, herself sitting comfortable on a luxurious and comfortable sofa. She was deeply absorbed in a book she was clearly enjoying very much and leaning comfortably into Severus’ side and shoulder. He was also reading a book and very clearly absorbed but not to the point where he was ignoring the young witch who was leaning into him. 

Even in her dream like state, Hermione could feel his long elegant fingers ghosting up and down her upper arms. It gave her the shivers and goosebumps even imaging the sensuality of having Severus touching her. On her other side, Lucius was sprawled across the longer end of the couch. His head was resting on her thighs and with the hand that Hermione was using to turn pages, she was gradually running her fingers through the silken blonde locks that were so distinctly Lucius. The look of peace on his face as he just enjoyed the peace and love radiating off of this image made him look positively angelic and had Hermione not been teetering into dreamland, she would have been struck dumb by his beauty.

This figment of her imagination before she fell into another magical sleep gave her a sliver of hope into what her life could possibly be like. It was a small sliver and she doubted that two such brilliant, brave and older men would want with a young woman like her but for now she could hope and enjoy her dreams. It was with that final thought that Hermione slipped into the darkness of a dreamless sleep with a smile on her lips. It was with that same Chesire Cat like grin that Minerva would find on her young friends face when she dropped off the stacks of books she and Irma had found. Minerva hoped to see that smile on Hermione Granger’s face many more times in the months and years to come.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! And so sorry for the delay! Orlando was amazing and exhausting! Wrestlemania was a fun time to see all of my friends from all over the world and country (most of them are on a podcast together and we have met up for the last 4 years at Mania!) We also got to visit Wizarding World of Harry Potter which was simply magical! This is my second visit and I loved it just as much as the first time and this time I got to go decked out in all different kinds of fun Hufflepuff gear! Finally one other side bar....I am not the biggest Dumbledore fan but I could hardly hold back my squee of delight when I read yesterday that Jude Law would be playing young Dumbledore in the next Fantastic Beasts! Woo hoo!!!!!
> 
> I am sorry for the long wait I had to get settled and past spring break with my step kids but I am back and should be updating regularly again. This next chapter takes us back to our Severus and Lucius and I can't wait to hear your thoughts and comments! Thank you again for hanging in there when I went on vacation and hopefully you will continue to enjoy! Also Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!!!!  
> ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Severus could feel his heart tighten as his lover of two decades suffered through terrible nightmares. He knew that Lucius had sat up holding and hushing him through tortured dreams more nights than either could count. Still for Severus who had been so certain he was going to die during that Final Battle that he savored this bittersweet moment like it was the finest firewhiskey. Feeling his lovely Lucius settled in his arms so perfectly and knowing that the threat of imminent death was not waiting around the corner for them, Severus dared to allow himself to hope.

Severus for the first time in several years allowed hope that he and Lucius would finally feel complete. Not only was Severus alive, Lucius was whole and had apparently been the one to assist Potter with killing the Dark Lord and they knew who the third in their triad was. Severus was still shellshocked at this complete turn of fortune for him. 

He had never been a pleasant man to those he had taught, nor was he sorry for any blood that he had spilt while in service to the Dark Lord and spying for the Light. He only killed and maimed when it was absolutely necessary and normally that meant to protect or exact revenge for Lucius. 

Now that he had a seemingly and hopefully long life in front of him, Severus knew he and Lucius would need to control what was reported and said about them in the press. Severus tried to think of those who knew where his and the sleeping man who was snuggling deeper into his arms and embrace true loyalties had lain the entire first and second Wizarding Wars. Severus was not concerned that he could almost literally count them on one hand. 

His godson Draco, the lovely Hermione, insufferable but loyal Potter, truly the best friend he had ever had Minerva, his and Lucius’ second mother Poppy and the current leader of the light Kingsley Shacklebolt. The six witches and wizards that knew his and Lucius true loyalties had lain. Simply put, they were people that Severus trusted with not only his life but also the life of the man he had loved with almost all he had, Lucius. When Severus thought about the powerful group that would support them against any claims he allowed his shoulders to relax slightly and for him to release a sigh he had not realized he was holding in.

Severus’ sigh was loud and deep. It had completely snuck up on him and had he been able he would have held it in as he immediately started to feel his sleeping lover start to stir from his troubled but much need sleep. Severus had no idea how long Lucius had been sleeping but he was sure it hadn’t been a full night let alone the multiple day healing coma Severus had been in. 

He started to slowly comb his fingers through Lucius long and formerly lustrous pale blond hair. Lucius was always so proud of his long mane. It was clear that the past few months had not just taken it’s toll on Severus. In between the bouts of unimaginable torture that the Dark Lord seemed to be so fond of dishing out against Lucius and the fact that the two men had spent months apart had lead his formerly vain lover to let his precious looks fall to the wayside in favor of pure self preservation. Honestly Severus was glad. Hair could be repaired and grown back with a few simple potions. Nothing could replace the man in his arms.

He kept his obsidian eyes on the sleeping face that was nuzzling seemingly closer to his bare chest when he suddenly felt the most wonderful chill run down his spine. He could feel that Lucius had felt nearly the same comforting and arousing featherlight touch that seemed to just barely graze him. Severus could see the goosebumps rising on his skin as well as that of his lover as he could swear that he could almost feel the tiny soft hands he had dreamed about for years touch him in an achingly intimate way.

He realized that now that Hermione had seen both of them and interacted with them she would most likely be feeling the draw of the bond. Severus had to wonder if because of the circumstance where he and Hermione had met after her majority had helped strengthen the call of the bond. Severus as he lay fading in and out of consciousness could feel the reverence, care and he could hope love that Hermione was pouring into saving him. At the time he had thought it was a final balm for his soul before he passed over. Now he clearly realized it was not a figment of a dying man’s imagination and he could not have been more relieved.

He had known for months who the small hands that had haunted his and Lucius’ dreams for years finally belonged too. To say that Severus had been shocked when Hermione Granger came into her magical maturity and her face began to appear in his subconscious would most likely be the understatement of the last few centuries. He had initially thought that the triad that he and Lucius were supposedly fated to be in was fated to fail.

However the more that he thought about the young woman who had for so long been simply Miss Granger (or the less kind insufferable know-it-all) the more he could see how utterly divine she truly was. Severus doubted she would ever see him in the same reverent light that he saw her. She was the light to the darkness that had nearly swallowed both him and Lucius whole.

The woman was wildly intelligent and Severus knew that he and Lucius would never suffer for intelligent conversation or debate. He also could not deny that he had certainly noticed how she had grown physically. When he removed himself from the role of her teacher and looked at her like an appreciative member of the opposite sex, he could see how Hermione had grown. Gone were the knock knees, frizzy hair and buck teeth. In their place was a petite, wonderfully curvy and naturally beautiful nymph in his mind. She was fiery and spirited yet playful and innocent like the woodland myths. She was practically a raphaelite goddess is Severus’ mind.

The emotion and beauty in her eyes and face as he had drifted in and out of consciousness in the Shrieking Shack had put him at complete peace. While Severus had assumed at the time that it was his impending death and his mind playing tricks on him. However he now recognized that it was their respective magics reaching out for each other and helping it’s mate. Her magic had reached out in helping Hermione heal his what should have been mortal wounds and his magic had caressed and calmed the younger witch. His magic had helped her focus and her amazing and natural intelligence had taken over from there.

Severus was honestly once again in awe of the witch and her amazing mind. He would have to ponder that at another time as he finally was able to see the the beautiful pale blue eyes that he had been waiting to gaze into once again were finally fluttering open.

When Lucius finally did manage to get both eyes open and focused on the obsidian and expressive eyes of Severus, it was like time had stopped for both men. Both of them nearly forgot to breathe as they looked deeply into each other’s as if it was for the first time. To Severus it honestly did feel like the first time he had gazed upon Lucius all over again. To him it was the first time as lovers they were able to just sit and gaze upon each other without the worries of war or dueling masters hanging over them. It was the first time he was not worried it was the last time he would get to look into the blue eyes of Lucius that made him lose his breath with the clarity and love. 

Suddenly like he finally realized it was not a dream, Lucius slightly disentangled himself from Severus’ arms and scrambled up his lover’s pale chest. As soon as he got to the broad shoulders and willow like neck of Severus and he began to pepper every available inch of skin that his mouth could reach. Lucius was near frantic in trying to kiss Severus. 

Severus didn’t know if it was from the pure unadulterated joy of knowing they had both made it out of the war alive or if it was to make sure that he was real. Either way Severus was not going to complain and instead began to run his hands and rake his nails over ever inch of skin that seemed to cover Lucius’ back. He didn’t want to push his lover away but at the same time Severus wanted to have access to the sensitive chest of Lucius and he wanted to be able deeply kiss the man he had not more than 72 hours ago he was positive he would never be able to touch again. 

Severus got at least one of his one spoken wishes when Lucius finally had kissed all the way up his neck. The kisses that had included the ones that Lucius had placed reverently around the still extremely sensitive scar from the wound that could have killed him. Those kisses had made Severus audibly groan and he had felt Lucius shiver upon hearing the noises he was making.

Lucius upon making his way to the panting lips of Severus pulled back to glance once more into the obsidian eyes of his lover before diving in for one of the most passionate and emotional kisses either man had ever experienced. The two almost forgot to breathe lost in their love and passion. 

When they finally managed to break apart Severus and Lucius were both panting and had lust struck looks on their faces. Both men were still holding each other’s face in an almost reverent fashion. Their love and magics melding almost perfectly and more completely than Severus and Lucius had ever felt. They both knew that they were missing Hermione from their bond and their lives. But right here and right now in this moment they felt as if they were the only two people in the world. With a still sleepy and scratchy voice Lucius finally breathlessly spoke just two words, “my heart.” Lucius then promptly dove back into his snogging Severus with vigor and unaware of just how those simple words he had said so many times before to Severus had nearly blown the normally stoic man with their sincerity. He paused only for a moment before he joined Lucius in an extended snog that would leave both with puffy lips and smiles of adoration that they would soon share with a certain Gryffindor that was healing in the Hogwarts infirmary.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMONS AHOY! WARNING! Putting that out there first! This chapter will feature M/M in it and it is the beginning of why this story is rated E! Just a friendly warning here to remind everyone of that and of the more than slightly graphic nature of this chapter.
> 
> That being said please, please enjoy this chapter. I was a bit nervous writing it as it is the first time I have really written anything this explicit or graphic but I think it turned out really well. (At least I hope it did!) Please enjoy this continued fun with Lucius and Severus...I promise the next chapter will be featuring Hermione and having the trio coming together but I thought I would feature these two to express just how much this second chance meant to Severus and a bit of his softer side. I hope you enjoy this chapter and know the next one is not far behind! 
> 
> Thank you again for all of your wonderful comments and Kudos so far! They have all been absolutely wonderful and helpful! Please keep them coming!  
> *******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Somewhere in between the snogging and the reality of just how lucky they both were to be alive, Severus became almost frantic with the need to truly feel more of the man next to him. The dower Potions Master had never been a master at expressing his emotions--even to the man who had seen him completely emotionally bare and at his worst physically.

Lucius was the one in their partnership that was the outwardly emotive one. Lucius was the one who always needed the physical touch and stormy looks from his lover as a reminder of the depth and passion of the love that Severus held for him and soon their match Hermione.

However after his brush with death and the realization that he was getting a second chance at life, he was itching to show Lucius what he and that meant to him. Severus could barely comprehend that he had a chance to actually feel totally whole and peace with his two partners. The fact that for once the die had been rolled and had landed firmly in favor of Severus Snape would not be lost on him. Not this time.

Severus felt an overwhelming need to show Lucius. In that very moment Severus planned to not to waste another second of what was in his opinion a miraculous second chance. He was going to start by worshipping his precious Lucius. Then he would start to plan. Plan on how exactly to give them both (and hopefully) Hermione true happiness.

He almost got distracted by those thoughts and getting ahead of himself. Severus would most certainly have to break the habit of thinking the absolute worst of every situation. There were no more Masters. There was no shadow of death awaiting him at every corner. Hermione clearly wasn’t going to outright reject him. Severus had also gleaned from Spiffy that Lucius and Hermione had worked together in the final battle.

Mentally shaking himself from that train of thought and all others that weren’t going to be singularly focused on the hedonistic pleasure he was about to partake in, Severus turned all of his focus on Lucius. 

He pulled back from the languid yet sweet and calm kisses he and Lucius had drifted into after the initial thrill of snogging each other senseless had worn off. Before he made a move towards Lucius, he waited for the slate gray eyes of his lover to open and meet his. While Severus was a man of few verbal words, he knew his eyes normally spoke volumes when he chose to allow it and he wanted to at least show Lucius just how loved he truly was.

Severus wanted to communicate with his eyes and actions because he didn’t trust his emotions to overwhelm his voice at just this moment. He also didn’t think there were enough words in the English, or really any other, language to express the depth and breadth of his love for the man who currently lay next to him. 

When Lucius finally hazily opens his eyes wondering why their lust filled snogging had stopped, he is completely at awe with the emotions positively radiating off of his normally stoic lover. Severus rarely shows his emotions to Lucius and frankly never showed them to the world at large. It was a rare occasion when he lowered his shields to let Lucius in farther than normal and Lucius had savored and clung to each moment during the harder times of the war.

But now looking into those fathomless black pools, Lucius could see that the other times that Severus had let him in would pale in comparison to now. The amount of love, hope and joy that was reflected in his lovers eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen before or could remember. It absolutely took Lucius’ breathe away and he was even more shocked that Severus did not give him a chance to fully regain his breath before his lover dove back onto his mouth feasting like never before.

Severus could only hope that besides the emotions that he had tried to lay bare in his eyes that his Lu could feel his passion he was putting into this first seduction of the rest of their life. Severus was pouring all his emotions and love for this man into his every touch, kiss, lip, nip and lick he was about to lavish on Lucius. 

Severus was going to be sure by the end of this moment, by the end of this encounter, Lucius of was going to know how much he loved him and how excited Severus was for this second chance that they both had together.

With that though Severus began to get a bit more frantic with the way that his long elegant fingers glided over the top of the silken pajama top that Lucius frequently wore. In his mind Severus chuckled at the fact that just like in his normal life, Lucius never slept in anything that was less than formal. Always matching and always the finest silk, his pajamas were like the man, fluid, beautiful and graceful. Despite their beauty, they were in the way of his current goal of lavishing his Lu with as much love as he could possibly give in this moment.

The gasp that came from Lucius when he tore the shirt open was an absolutely gratifying sound that would make up for whatever pout or complaint his lover would have over said shirt later. Severus didn’t really care about the pouts and complaints and how and for the rest of his life would buy Lucius as many sets of pajamas as he wanted. But right here and right now in the moment the milky white neck of his lover was calling to him like a siren song and Severus began his tortuous descent of his lovers body.

He was not going to spare a square inch of Lucius in his all out assault of the man’s glorious body. Severus himself had come out of his horrible childhood and the two wars littered with horrible scars. The worst of which was shockingly not going to be remnants of that hideous creature’s bite. 

Still Lucius had survived both wars not unscathed but mostly unscarred. Normally during their lovemaking Severus loved to gaze upon the gorgeous, pale, and mostly unmarred torso of his lover. Now, for the first time in forever, he felt like all the time in the world to make sure Lucius knew how much he adored every inch of his beautiful skin and that was exactly what he intended to do.

The gasps and groans that seemed to be spilling from Lucius’ beautiful plump and pink lips was like a symphony that only Severus could hear. In the back of his mind, a voice spoke and reminded Severus that hopefully soon he would be able to share this absolutely beautiful music with Hermione. Hopefully he and Lucius would be able to draw a similar mellifluous noises from the third member of their triad just a beautifully.

Severus smirked thinking about how wonderful it would be to have the voluptuous Miss Granger joining them in bed but right now he had to focus on the hard and sharp planes of the man who was absolutely writhing below him. 

Severus looked up to make sure that Lucius could see the devilish smirk that graced his features as he began to continue to move down the pale skin that felt like he was touching it for the first time all over again. He could see that even though Lucius’ eyes were half-lidded with lust he was watching Severus and his rediscovery of his lover’s body. 

Severus had previously always been silent about how much he loved the smoothness of his lover’s chest. How Lucius was hairless above the waist and his skin was as smooth and creamy as the most beautiful rose petals that Severus had ever seen or touched. Under his calloused hands and fingertips, rough from hours upon hours of potion making and ingredient gathering, Lucius beautiful skin felt like most soothing balm in the world. 

The low and partially swallowed moans of Lucius began to get louder and grow in passion as Severus maintained eye contact with those lust covered orbs and began to slowly lave the ivory nipples his Lu. He began to nibble and bite on those sensitive peaks of his lover making him cry out and writhe at how sensitive his nipples were becoming. 

Severus had always wanted to spend more time with these sensitive buds but even during their weekends together in between the war it had always felt like there was always some hinderance. Always something or someone that would not allow Severus to ravage Lucius like he had always believed his Lu deserved.

Now he finally had the chance to completely focus on the man below him and he would not be wasting it. If he was only judging by the moans and sweet cries pouring from the almost sinful mouth of Lucius, he was doing a damn fine job. 

Severus finally moved away from the previously ivory nipples of his lover that were now shining and slightly pink from all of the attention he had given them. This made his smirk break into a smile as he moved his tongue and lips down to the trail of pale blonde and wiry hairs that lead below the silk pajama pants. The same pants that belonged to the now ruined pajama top and that now sported a very obvious and nearly impossibly hard tent as well as a growing wet spot that made Severus’ mouth water. 

As he moved down his Lu’s body, he made sure not to miss an inch of flesh with his teeth and tongue. Severus could see bite marks and other evidence of his handwork littering the formerly snow white skin of Lucius and it caused a possessive growl to rise from the Potions Masters throat. 

Severus was not afraid to torture his lover with pleasure. He knew that was exactly he was doing as he used his hands and not his wand to slowly divest Lucius of the wretched pants. The sinful silk blocking him from the prizes that were hidden below. 

As he pulled the pants off of Lucius he made sure to make sure to nip and lick random spots of skin that were slowly appearing as he kept removing the pants at a near snail’s pace. Severus was loving watching Lucius whine and writhe trying so hard not to beg him for pleasure. He loved watching the man whimper and whine when he kissed close to but still avoiding the beautiful and pulsing cock that was rising red and full from the base of wiry blonde curls that surrounded it. 

His prolific nose could smell the sweet and clean smell that was unique Lucius. Severus almost couldn’t hold himself back from rubbing his nose in those hairs and tasting the now weeping tip of his lovers cock. Still Severus continued to avoid his prize and what he wanted to taste and lick so much to continue driving Lucius to the brink. He wanted to hear his lover beg and he wouldn’t move on to his feast until he heard those beautiful pleas falling from his Lu’s sinful lips.

Finally once the silk pajama pants had clearly hit the floor below Severus and Lucius could feel the soft cotton of Severus’ pants still on his whimpers started to turn into whines. When it became clear to his lover that Severus’ slight licks and nips were moving back up his legs but was going to continue to avoid his pulsing cock, Lucius finally began to beg.

“Severus….please….please my heart…”Lucius said in a breathy voice that Severus had never heard before. It made the darker man shiver with pleasure with just how far he was driving Lucius towards the brink. He knew what would absolutely make his lover take that final plunge. 

Amidst Lucius pleads and whines Severus move back up his lovers body and hovered right next to Lucius’ ear. He blew gently on his lovers ear and began nibbling on the lobe while slowly lowering his still covered crotch to gently brush against the weeping and almost purple cock of Lucius. 

His Lu was actually panting when Severus finally released the lobe and began growling in his ear. “What Lu, what do you want?”

The whimper he got in return just confirmed that he was on the right path. Severus knew what his voice did to most people and he also knew that when he and Lucius were in the bedroom it would drive his lover wild. 

He also knew that given how long it had been since their last coupling and the stress that had surrounded them, there was no way either of them were going to last very long. With that thought he harshly ground his clothed cock down on Lucius’ and growled again in his ear punctuating each word with a role of his hips. “Lu, you better ask for what you fucking want!” 

With that final harsh growl Lucius nearly screamed his relief as he came without Severus laying a hand on his cock. Severus was right behind him seeing the bliss wash over his lover’s face. 

With a muttered wandless spell Severus has cleaned both Lucius and himself of the mess but he wasn’t nearly done with the panting, blissed-out blonde. He pulled his dirtied pajama pants off and then focused on flipping the unassuming blonde over. The gasp from Lucius as he landed face down their bed was melodic to Severus’ ears. 

However the noises that came out of Lucius when Severus unexpectable muttered the cleaning spell and then instead of the lubrication spell that normally came next Severus spread Lucius’ pale globes and began to lick and nibble on the outer ring of Lucius’ hole with absolute gusto. 

Lucius initially squealed from the unknown and new sensation. Severus knew he had read and heard about the act before but having never experienced a lover eating him out. He could tell by the moans he gradually began to draw out of the writhing blonde that it was something that he would have the pleasure of doing again. 

Severus knew he and Lucius were wizards and there were spells for lubricating and stretching one’s lover. But now that they had all the time in the world he was going to show Lucius some of the wonders of the muggle way of doing things.

As Severus began to slowly stretch Lucius for the first time of this new life they were both granted he smiled as his blonde lover began to squirm and beg for what he knew was coming. 

In a breathy voice that neared a whine Lucius once again began to plead, “Please Severus, please need to feel you…” 

Severus in the voice the silky voice that he knew drove Lucius wild practically purred when he said, “just tell me Lucius, tell me what you need and I will give it to you…”

Lucius moaned and groaned and finally practically screeched out, “Please Severus for the love of Merlin, fill me with your cock! Please fuck me! Please,just fuck me damn it!”

As if Lucius was was saying abracadabra in a muggle fairy tale from his youth, Severus gave one more thrust with his fingers. It was only then that he finally muttered the lubrication spell they both knew so well. Upon the feeling the familiar cold slickness he was so familiar with, Lucius couldn’t raise his hips to meet Severus fast enough but was once again met with surprise.

Severus once again grabbed the slim hips that seemed to fit perfectly in his large hands and used them as leverage to once again place his blonde lover on his back. Normally he hated to be face to face with Lucius during their lovemaking because he was still so uncomfortable in his own skin and looks. Today however he wanted to be able to see the bliss on his lover’s face when he entered him. He wanted the first time of this second chance of their life to be filled with no secrets and no hiding. 

So when he hitched Lucius legs up over his shoulders as he poised himself to slide home he paused. Lucius began to whimper again and Severus roughly demanded, “Lucius you want me to fuck you? You want me to make you feel it? Then open your eyes and watch me as I slide into you, stretch you and fill you! Watch me as I make you mine again!”

Lucius eyes shot open upon Severus’ demand and Severus met his eyes and with an absolutely sinful smirk. He and Lucius both let loose almost inarticulate groans as he slid his cock into the welcoming heat that was Lucius.

Severus could never forget how good Lucius felt normally but now with the weight of their world off of his shoulders, Lucius felt like a tight, warm heaven. With an almost snails like pace Severus started to pull out slowly, making sure Lucius felt every inch of his cock sliding out of him. When he almost reached the tip, Severus snapped his hips forward knowing by the cry Lucius let loose he had hit his lover's prostate dead on. The cries that spilled forth from Lucius only spurred on Severus more and caused him to start pumping into his Lu faster and faster making sure to hit that spot with almost every thrust. 

The heat of Lucius wrapping around his cock, the cries of delight coming from the man’s mouth completely unfettered and the feel of his lover’s nails cutting into his back were all sensations that were driving Severus so close to the edge. He could see from the struggle in his lover’s face that Lucius was close to coming again and this time Severus finally provided his some relief. He used the cum that was now freely weeping from Lucius’ cock and began to stroke Lucius in time with his pumping hips.

Lucius became unintelligible in his cries and Severus could feel Lu’s cock pulsing in his hand. He speed up his strokes with both his hand and hips and then suddenly Lucius’ eyes shot open again and he screamed, “SEVERUS!” as he came.

Severus couldn’t resist the clenching heat of Lucius as he came nearly suffocating his cock and he groaned, “Lucius…” as he emptied himself into his lover. He collapsed forward on Lucius and then with his last remaining strength began to pull gently out.

Lucius whimpered at the loss of Severus initially but then as the larger man wrapped Lucius into his arms, the whimpering stopped and he nudged himself closer into Severus’ arms. Severus just gratefully pulled Lucius closer and snuggled down into the bed to once again travel with Lucius into the land of nod. 

Before they could slip away Severus heard Lucius sleepily mummer, “love you Severus, love you Hermione….” Those simple murmurings of a man who was nearly sleeping made a rare smile grace Severus’ face and one of the last things he remembered before drifting off was thinking how much more perfect things would be when they had Hermione join them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? I know nuts! But seriously I had a lot of fun writing these two chapters back to back and I hope you enjoy hearing from Hermione a bit and finding out a bit more about just how much Minerva and Poppy really might know. Please keep the comments and kudos coming and I look forward to hearing what you all think about these latest two chapters!  
> *****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hundreds of miles away from where Severus and Lucius snuggled together after their exhausting love making session, Hermione Granger sat up in her bed in the Hospital Wing with a furious blush covering her neck and face. She couldn’t believe how real the dream she had just had felt.

Hermione was sure before she had fallen asleep that Poppy had laced her tea with dreamless sleep. One of the things she had learned from Severus’ class was how to taste different potions in her food and drink. She had made sure to pay attention to those lessons if for nothing else than to try to help protect herself and the boys from any attempts to poison them while on the run. When drinking the tea Minerva and Poppy had nearly forced down her throat she could clearly taste the chamomile that was not normally and undertone in the Earl Grey brew the school served. 

Barring the two women who clearly looked upon her like a daughter trying to poison her, which Hermione was beyond positive was not the case, that taste had to be Dreamless Sleep. So how was it that she had just had this intensely real dream featuring the two men who had haunted her spare waking thoughts while she had been on the run as well as the majority of her walk around the lake.

She blushed bright red once again when she thought about the intimate positions that her mind’s eye had put Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape in. If her former Potions Master knew just how she had imagined him not only in the most intimate situation one could be in, Hermione was sure he would have tried to obliviate any trace of the dream from her faster than she could cast a shield. She couldn’t even begin to imagine the horrors had Lucius Malfoy ever found out about her illicit dream.

Once again, Hermione’s voice inside of her head reminded her that she could not even be normal in the wizarding world. She was sure the dream she had just had was not something that was of the norm even in the odd wizarding world. Of course Hermione had to be not only dreaming about two of the most dangerous yet heroic wizards in their world in a totally intimate and personal setting. She was sure even in this backwards world when most witches were having sexual dreams involving one or even both of the men in hers would have at least the common sense to put themselves in a starring role. But no, not Hermione she had put them in bed together with her playing nothing more than an invisible voyeur.

It could have been her inexperience in any form of sexual activity besides a few sloppy kisses when she was younger that had made her a voyeur in her lifelike dream but it didn’t make sense to Hermione how her brain could have conjured this seemingly odd setting and pairing. She had never seen Severus or Lucius interact in any way besides somewhat friends.

Yes, Severus had actively favored Draco in Potions and then Defense Against the Dark Arts but Hermione also knew that part of that was because Draco was the Potion Master’s godson. She also knew that it also was to maintain the appearance of loyalty to the son of what was supposedly the Dark Lord’s right hand man. It didn’t hurt that Draco clearly had some intelligence and was also a dab hand at potions.

Still Hermione could not seem to shake the odd feeling in the base of her stomach that told her this dream was something that was quite off. She couldn’t even chalk the intuition up to the fact that this almost vision had broken through her supposedly dreamless sleep. It was just too lifelike and too real.

She had never seen anything more that really the faces, hands and maybe the necks of the men in question. Yet somehow her mind had conjured up completely life like and frankly she felt like probably scarily accurate images of each man. From what they slept in, to how they looked in the nude and apparently what they would look and sound like making love? 

Yes, Hermione had an inkling of the possibility of a bond between the three of them. Yes, she clearly found both men attractive in their own unique ways. She admired both Lucius and Severus for their bravery. But to imagine them in an intimate embrace. As lovers who clearly knew each other intimately. With Severus being so tender and clearly worshipping Lucius with complete adoration. It was out of her perceived character for both. 

Still, she had felt a pull towards both. Enough of a pull towards Severus that she had actually felt her magic reach out to him when she was healing him. That was a feeling unlike any she had ever experienced before. It was also something that for once left her completely without words to describe. 

When she had been speaking to everyone from Harry to the Aurors to Minerva about how she had helped save Severus, she had conveniently left this little tidbit out. She had actually seen the pulsing of her magic flowing out of her and into the Potions Master. However having never read or heard anything about a phenomenon like that before she had at the time she couldn’t begin to describe a shimmer current of magic flowing out of her without surely being called barmy. 

Now Hermione thought maybe she should have mentioned something about her magic reaching out to Severus to at least Minerva and possibly Poppy. She trusted those two to at least not judge her or immediately write her off as crazy. On the off chance she wasn’t insane and it had actually happened she hoped the two older witches would maybe explain to her what had happened. Hopefully they would have some answers either way.

She was sure Harry trusted her and would believe her implicitly but he didn’t need to be burdened with what could have been just a figment of her imagination when he was surely trying to cope with the fact that he had a fragment of Voldemort living inside of him for almost 18 years. The Aurors would have either laughed at her for not knowing about some old pureblood tradition or common knowledge that of course she would have never had the chance to learn about or they would have recommended her to some ward in St. Mungo’s for being insane. Either of those options simply held no appeal for Hermione then or now.

Still Hermione thought it might have had something to do with a possible bond but she just wasn’t sure. If there was anything Hermione hated more than the prejudice that she had faced since she had arrived in the wizarding world it was feeling like she didn’t know herself or the answer. She looked at her bedside and saw just one slim volume sitting on a table with a note in a familiar script.

Minerva had written simply on it “Hermione- I have put up privacy wards for when you wake. While I am sure you are wondering why Poppy and I have not filled your bedside with books, we both know that this is the book you will need the most and the one you should start with at the very least. It may not look like much but it will hopefully explain things a little better. I know that Poppy found copies for Lucius and Severus when they were not much older than you. It helped them immensely and we both know it will help you. It has been waiting for you for a long while and we know you will treasure it just like you do any of the books here at Hogwarts. Please consider this our gift to you and read it carefully. Send a patronus to Poppy or myself after you have finished if you have questions but I truly believe with your brilliant mind you will begin to put a few pieces of the puzzle together.- Always, Minerva”

Hermione reached with a shaky hand for the slim volume, it clearly had barely been opened if ever. The binding looked as close to perfect as she had seen any of her books. Uncracked, unopened and clearly just for her. Had the two witches known to purchase this book for her in the future. It clearly had something to do with the copies that Severus and Lucius had and that frightened Hermione on some level.

If it was a bond and she was destined for one or even both of the men she knew that once again, she, Hermione Granger, Muggleborn SWOT extraordinaire was going to be in over her head.

She thought with the war over and the worst, most violent blood purists dead or locked away in Azkaban or the bowels of the Ministry that she had hopefully finally proven herself to do more than simply tread water in the Wizarding World. The one place where she should feel like she belonged and yet somehow always felt close to drowning in all of the rules, regulations, expectations and backwards thinking.

Now she was apparently destined to be in a bond with one or two dark wizards. The more she thought about it, the fact that she was clearly drawn towards both men made it more and more likely that they were destined for a triad. A triad with two dark and impossibly sinful and delightful wizards were going to be saddled with a young, inexperienced muggleborn witch who had besides once when she was a mere 14 had never really been looked at as a girl let alone a woman.

She was slightly scared for herself but also scared for these two men who traveled in the upper echelon of Wizarding Society with some of the most beautiful witches in the world. Women like Lucius’ former wife, Narcissa Malfoy, who was the epitome of classic beauty and polite manners. Hermione was constantly stumbling and despite trying so hard never seemed to quite fit in with “proper wizarding society.” 

Part of that was because there were no books that she could find readily available about wizarding etiquette. She had occasionally asked Neville about certain aspects of it but after explaining one thing or another she would ask him for a guide or any type of reading on Wizarding etiquette, he would simply tell her his Gran had taught him or he had gone to lessons as a child. Which being now close to 19 was not going to help Hermione much. 

Hermione was working herself into a mental panic over the situation she was only hypothesizing about. She realized that in all of the panic she was having besides admiring the outside of the book she had only been touching the cover. She hadn’t even been reading the cover. She decided that maybe she should start there.

Looking down she say the words that spelled out exactly what she had now been secretly hoping wasn’t the case. The title of the book Minerva and Poppy left her was, Divine the Powers: Triad Bonds. The Truth About Them & How to Treasure Them. 

All that Hermione could think about as she cracked the cover of the book for the first time and smelled the fresh parchment smell she loved so much was that she was so screwed. Still, she shook her head and reminded herself of something very important. She secured her bushy mane on top of her head with one of the two quills that had been placed next to the book and began reading the first words of a truly life changing book. She reminded herself that, she, Hermione Granger had never said no to a challenge or a puzzle and she would have to just look at this (and the men in question) like a challenge or a puzzle. 

That and she would have to try and keep her mind from wandering to the dream that had her flushing every time it fluttered across her active mind and seemed to keep her knickers in a new permanently damp state.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter and I am very very excited about this one. We are finally moving forward, getting to know a bit more about Hermione, seeing a few interesting and unexpected changes for her and Minerva sending her off to meet her men. I hope you all enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you all think!
> 
> Thank you for all of the amazing comments on the last few chapters, I was a bit nervous about them but overall it has been really positive and has gotten me super inspired. I am really excited about where my muse and story is taking me and I am excited to continue hearing what you guys think!  
> Thank you again so much for your continued kudos and comments, they mean the world!!!!  
> *******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione treated all books with reverence and normally could speed through them gathering and storing all of the knowledge in her impressive brain. There were few books that she had poured over multiple times for pleasure rather than to try and find something she had missed on her first read through. The books that she had re-read were mostly some of her favorite novels, Hogwarts: A History and oddly enough despite the problems that she had with the man who had left it to her, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. 

This book though is the one that had been left by her bedside and was supposedly going to explain Triads and Triads bonds to her. This book would be one that she was going to read like her beloved Hogwarts: A History. Hermione Granger was going to read this book until she had nearly every word memorized. 

This book could really hold the key for her to understand what was most likely in store for her future. That thought thrilled and amazed her. She was not one to pass up a good read but this book like Hogwarts : A History would be her first look into this new and slightly frightening unknown. So like the book that she had been able to quote verbatim since before her first year, she would attempt to absorb every ounce of knowledge she could out of this book. The book that just like her beloved copy of Hogwarts : A History, Minerva had once again dropped in her lap with not the most outstanding explanation. 

Thinking back to it she could now understand the distress her parents had tried but failed to hide from her after the visit by the Deputy Headmistress of a school they had never heard. The majority of their distress had not been that she was a witch, she supposed it was the way they were told. It was probably more than just a tad off putting to have a stranger appear with a note on parchment, a large tome and life altering news shortly after your child’s eleventh birthday. Just like being surreptitiously told that she was supposedly part of a triad by a note and a book was slightly off putting. Hermione could only imagine what her parents were thinking when Minerva just popped in and told them that “Surprise! Your eleven year old daughter is a witch! Also, yes witches and wizards are real and there is a school and whole magical community that she is going to attend and eventually live in! Oh and by the way her is a book on the history of this magical school that only said eleven year old will be able to read!”

Even now having lived in this wizarding world for almost a decade she still didn’t understand why certain things transpired they way they did. Having experienced how Hogwarts introduced muggleborn students to the school (barring this last year where they were not being accepted at all), Hermione knew how absolutely insane the whole process was. 

She was lucky her parents had been so open minded and had continued to love and accept their daughter. Even when it was clear her letters were full of holes or frightening information about what was happening at her school or in her new world, her parents had been by her side as supportive as ever. Forever in Hermione’s corner. 

A fresh wave of guilt washed over Hermione about how she had wiped herself from her parents memories.Then a wave of self loathing and almost crushing grief closely followed as she remembered, she would never be able to right her wrongs.

Still instead of locking her feelings inside as she had for the last few years, she allowed these emotions to wash over her. She wouldn’t let them overwhelm her but Hermione knew she had to start acknowledging what she was feeling. Locking it inside would lead to another breakdown. She knew that would make her feel weak and there was nothing in the world Hermione hated more than feeling weak.

She acknowledged her grief once again and allowed the tears to flow unchecked down her cheeks. Hermione had to admit it was almost like a balm to her soul that to allow herself to grieve for her parents. She finally felt that she was in a place where she felt safe to let her emotions free. She also felt like she finally had people around her who would understand and help her cope with the loss. If what she was adding up was correct, Hermione hoped that she would have two partners to help her muddle through all these feelings.

She looked down at the book that once again was opened to the title page. Hermione cracked her neck, loosened her shoulders and procured her parchment and quill. She transfigured the empty glass on her bedside table into a lap desk and muttered a quick spell to levitate what she was sure would become one of her most precious books in front of her. 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in, Hermione smiled , sighed and turned to the first page. She had to admit that she was beyond glad that she was getting to learn and study information about triads in the wizarding world before having to talk to anyone about it. She supposed that is why Minerva had left the note and the book for her. Her mentor had once again known her better than she had known herself. 

Had she been confronted by either Minerva, Poppy or heaven forbid the two men who she was supposedly in a triad with, she would have reacted probably in shock and anger. While Hermione was normally very logical, in the heat of the moment her fiery temper was truly something to behold. Thinking about everything she had gone through from the last seven years. The losses she had suffered, the torture and the fact that she had been on the run for a year. Hermione knew when she thought about it that reacting rationally to the fact that her future husbands (or the fact that it was husbands plural!) had apparently been chosen for her would not have been her first reaction.

Still she was going to read and approach this rationally. Hermione knew it was how she dealt with any stressful situation best. Thinking back to everything from the Creature in the Chamber of Secrets to how to form and protect Dumbledore’s Army, Hermione had researched. She had read and read until she had found an answer. If not an answer then some form of information that with logic and a bit of creativity that could solve any problem she and her friends had been having.  
Books and research had always been her first friends. They had never turned their backs on her even when she was socially awkward or bossy. They had helped her through the worst of problems or when she had felt her world was crashing around her. Hermione knew that there was the possibility that once Harry found out who was supposedly part of the triad she belonged to that once again books would go back to being one of her only friends.

Hermione shook off the sudden feeling of loneliness that threatened to overcome her and focus on the book floating in front of her. This would require her undivided attention and she was more than ready to dive headfirst into some relaxing research.

The book in question was not overly long. Hermione began to carefully read, take notes and write any and all questions that popped into her head. She didn’t care if she filled up feet and feet of parchment with her notes and questions,she never anything by half and had no problem admitting that. If this was truly her future she was going to go into with as much knowledge as she could. It only took a few hours for her to read the book the first time. It took her an hour to read it through a second time. By the time she had gotten to reading the book for a third time, just in case she had forgotten any odd question or note, she was practically mouthing the words from memory.

She knew Severus hated when she sounded like a textbook, regurgitating information almost verbatim from the books or readings assigned for his class. She knew that she would most likely sound like the same swotty know-it-all he had despised for the past seven years when they finally did meet. She truly wasn’t doing it to annoy him. Especially if she was apparently going to bound to him.

Hermione couldn’t help her thirst for knowledge and that she constantly felt the need to prove herself. It had been her tendency to do as such was a much need defense mechanism she had picked up in Primary School. 

Hermione had quickly learned that her intelligence was not something that was valued by her peers .Equally as quickly she learned that she could earn the protection of her teachers and elders if she became the “Teacher’s Pet.” 

While being sweet and charming was one way to become the teacher’s favorite, the way to ensure you stayed the favorite was by being engaged, excited and ready to answer any question asked. Hermione also had learned growing up it never hurt to put a bit more effort into her schoolwork that everyone else also didn’t do any harm.

Yes, she had eidetic memory which had certainly helped. She had also been told by more than one teacher that she was an unusually strong witch (more than one had add the unfortunate add on of “for a muggleborn” at the end of that statement.) However none of that had made her fit in with her peers.  
She had stuck out like a sore thumb at Hogwarts. If it hadn’t been for a troll almost literally killing her in their first year, she doubted she would have become friends with Harry or Ron. Time and time again she had tried to prove herself to the wizarding world. Stretching herself and time as thin as possible in her third year. Taking more O.W.L.s than any of her peers. Being a prefect for both her fifth and sixth years. It had hurt her more than she would care to admit.

Now as she had practically memorized the book that Minerva had left her, she realized she was drawn to both Lucius and Severus thanks to a fates match. Their souls were connected and they would feel constantly drawn to each other until the entered a bonding. Hermione realized this and logically knew this. That didn’t mean she couldn’t be a bit scared by that information.

Severus had never tried to hide the fact that he despised Gryffindors, Harry, Ron and especially swotty know-it-alls. She could remember him being so cruel to her during her years as his student. Of course, she had a crush on the brilliant Potions Master. She was only human and his voice was the stuff of legends. She doubted there was a girl who had been in his potions class at some point or another that hadn’t had a crush on Severus.

Then there was Lucius. The man was truly an enigma to her. Prior to no more than 72 hours ago in her mind Lucius had been almost as cruel and evil as Voldemort himself. To have her world view of him flipped so radically by finding out he had been on the side of the Light for most of the First War and the entirety of the Second War had absolutely put her on her axis. Then to find out she was supposedly bound for a triad with him? It was almost too much. She still had no idea how he truly felt about muggleborns, let alone her. She was sure most of the opinions he had heard about her from Severus and Draco were probably not positive. 

She was nibbling on her lip getting lost in re-reading her notes when she suddenly felt the need to see the two men in question in person. Her soul was practically screaming out to be in their presence. Hermione knew on some level that her psyche needed to see for herself that the two were actually alive and for the most part unharmed. If the dream that seemed to be ever present on the outskirts of her mind was anything to go by the two men were together. 

Given the note that Minerva left and the looks that she and Poppy had shared, the two women who had helped Hermione so much already most likely knew where Severus and Lucius were. Rolling up her notes and putting them, her now most precious book and the note from Minerva in her trusty but very worn and almost embarrassingly ratty beaded bag.

Hermione then began feeling around for the wand she had been using since that terrible day in Malfoy Manor. As she looked around her bed and then felt in her around and deep within her bag but continued to come up empty handed of her wand. With a gasp, Hermione realized that all of the magic she had done since she had woken up in the Hospital Wing had been wandless. Minerva had told her if she needed anything to send a patronus but her mentor had left her without her wand.

Hermione doubted she could call forth a patronus with no wand but she had to try at this point. The draw that she felt to go and see the two men in question. She needed to see them and despite her relative inexperience wanted to touch and hold them. 

That was an odd feeling to Hermione to be sure and she just couldn’t shake it. She had never really held anyone and besides a few sloppy kisses had never really touched anyone in an amorous way and now she was overwhelmed with this need that was almost like being dosed with a lust potion. 

She let go of her doubts about her wandless magic, held out her hand and thought about what had previously been her patronus memory. Nothing but a shimmer came forth. 

Hermione wondered if maybe that memory wasn’t strong enough any more. It certainly didn’t make her shine with happiness like it had before. It was a memory of her parents and her on their last family vacation before Voldemort had truly come back. That memory was tainted too much with sadness now that her parents were lost to her. 

She tried the charm again with a memory involving some of her best friends. The good times with Harry and Ron and once again she only was able to conjure a wisp of silver. She should have guessed that due to the fact that the memory had involved Ron it too would be tinged with a bit too much sadness for a patronus. 

Hermione closed her eyes and focused. A happy memory. She knew that at one point she had plenty of those. Then the past few years had happened. She suddenly felt much older than her 19 years. Then a happy memory bubbled forth. She hadn’t realized at the time despite how terrified she had been that she had been awash with happiness when she realized that she and Spiffy had saved Severus. 

She hadn’t had the proof at the time but she had known deep down he had been innocent and her soul had cried out for Hermione to save Severus. She had been panicky and terrified but when Spiffy had told her that Severus would live, Hermione remembered the unexpected joy that had bubbled up within her. 

After the year on the run and losing her parents, Hermione had felt that even if she had survived and the light won the war, it would be hard for her to regain joy in her life. The the simple words from the small elf that she had helped save Severus and he would live, it was like a glimmer of hope and light that had help her power through her final tasks and the rest of the battle.

Thinking of that memory and focusing on that hope, Hermione tried for the third time to wandlessly cast the patronus charm. When she opened her eyes, her jaw promptly fell open like a gaping fish. She had expected a playful and fun otter. What she saw in it’s place was and absolutely gorgeous and massive panther. 

She knew when someone went through a life change or fell in love their patronus sometimes changed. Still she hardly thought herself in love with the two men and knew the bond had not been consummated or even sealed so the change in form was truly shocking. The large cat slunk around her hospital bed, looking at her expectantly and she realized that she need to parlay her message to the large feline.

Hermione looked at the large cat and said, “Minerva, this is my new patronus. If you have a moment could you please come and assist me, I would most appreciate it. I would like to visit Lucius and Severus and given your note and sly smiles with Poppy, I am positive you know where they are and also why I would like to speak to them. I would prefer not to have to track them down on my own, I have done enough searching and tracking for one lifetime.”

Hermione finished speaking, gave the panther a meaningful look and sent it to find Minerva. She could see the beauty of Severus and the grace of Lucius in the cat the most she watched the large animal. She hoped she didn’t get lost between the two great men she was apparently destined to be with. 

Moments later, she heard rustling outside of her curtains and saw Minerva and Poppy enter. Minerva began to apologize for not explaining more before she had given Hermione the book while Poppy began to wave her wand to perform different scans.

Hermione interrupted Minerva before she could get more than half of her apology out. “Minerva, Poppy, I understand why you left me the book and the note. In fact I appreciate it. Leaving it with me to go through my own thought process and feelings about this triad and me possibly being a part of it. It allowed me to not lash out and helped me focus on the book and what I wanted to know. Before I speak to you about your thoughts and what you know of the triads. Before I even speak to you about the two of them as you both clearly know Lucius and Severus well, I would like to speak to them first. First and foremost this a triad between the three of us, if what I am have deduced is correct. Do they believe I am their third?”

Both women looked relieved that she was not lashing out at them, smiled at Hermione and eagerly nodded their heads in an affirmative motion at her last question. The younger witch gave them a resigned smile and turned to Poppy and asked, “Am I free to leave if I promise to not tax myself too much?” 

As much as she could tell Poppy wanted to say no, the Hospital Matron instead seemed to get a bit misty eyed and said, “No my dear, I think if you feel it is best, you should absolutely go see Severus and Lucius.”

With that statement from Poppy, Hermione gingerly moved to get out of bed and stood in front of her mentor and friend Minerva. The woman tapped Hermione’s shoulder and suddenly her drab hospital gown was transfigured into a flatter off the shoulder dress with a beautiful circle skirt in a stunning purple. Hermione gasped in surprise at the wonderful and kind gesture and at just how stunning the dress itself was. She suddenly felt the slippers she had briefly put on change into some simple and comfortable ballet flats in a matching color and her eyes watered with tears of thanks. 

Minerva hugged her favorite lion cub and whispered in Hermione’s ear, “You will be their queen. You must walk into this first meeting of the rest of your life together like royalty and like the strong woman I know you are. You are stunning, intelligent and one of the most caring beings I have meet in either the muggle or wizarding world. Never let them bully you into thinking you are less than.” Her mentor began to pull away and then leaned back in with one final piece of advice, “ and my dear allow them to pamper and care for you and accept their compliments and love. You deserve all of it and more.”

With that Minerva pressed an old locket in her hand, whispered portus and thrust Hermione’s beaded bag into her other hand as Hermione felt the familiar tug at her navel and was whisked away by portkey. She had no idea where she would land but knew it would hopefully be the start of something good.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! I am super excited about this chapter and hope you enjoy! Our trio are going to come face to face at the end of this but I thought a bit of insight into comfortable Lucius and Severus would be a nice little view into how they got ready for the meeting! Your comments and kudos have been so awesome and encouraging and I have been having so much fun writing this! The next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend but until then enjoy this and please keep the comments and kudos coming! They mean a ton!  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Severus and Lucius awoke from their peaceful slumber and loving embrace to a shimmering tabby cat patronus lazing next to their bed. It was as if she was waiting for them to both wake up but both men knew that the charmed figures did not remain for more than a few seconds. Still both men knew exactly whose patronus belonged to and both men held their breath waiting to hear what news Minerva was sending their way.

The first thoughts that both men had was that something had terrible had happened to Hermione. While they may not have spoken it out loud, both men were worried about the young woman who lay in the Hospital Wing. 

Severus had more of idea than Lucius of the hardships Hermione had suffered during the Golden Trio’s year on the run thanks to the portrait of former Headmaster Phineas Black. Lucius however still suffered daily when the images and noises of the torture that Hermione had endured at the hand of the insane Bellatrix. Standing by and watching his future bond mate suffer and endure unimaginable torture had been the worst thing Lucius had been forced to do or suffer through during the war. That includes in Lucius’ mind when Voldemort had taken his wand and his ancestral home for his own uses. 

Losing his wand had been absolutely emasculating and he hated the pleasure that Narcissa had gotten from the actions of her Lord and lover. Still the feeling of helplessness of not having his magic had never been more acute as when he had seen the filthy snatchers bringing in the halo of curls he had been seeing nightly in his dreams. He thought for a moment his heart had actually stopped beating.

Lucius would never truly forgive himself for standing by while the woman his soul called out for was ruthlessly tortured within an inch of her sanity and life by the absolutely insane Bellatrix. He had been trying formulate any plan, even if it meant his death to save Hermione from death and most certain to save her from Greyback. He had never in his life been ever glad to see Harry Potter and any mop of red hair that was a trademark of the Weasley’s but the moment they had appeared out of the dungeons Lucius almost wanted to cheer them on while they saved the woman who unwittingly held part of his soul.

He had never shared with Severus what had transpired that day. Severus given what he had picked up from the portrait of Phineas knew that it had to have been something absolutely awful that had transpired at Malfoy Manor. For one reason he knew the trio would not have risked heading to Shell Cottage unless it was dire. Secondly the fact that Phineas was able to speak of Hermione to Severus with more than grudging respect told him the something awful had happened to her. Phineas had never been kind in his descriptions of the muggle-born witch prior to their unplanned visit to the manor but now he referred to her simply as Miss Granger, Hermione or that poor brave witch. 

When Severus had heard Phineas use that last phrase to describe Hermione, the mask of non-emotion that he normally wore slipped and his eyebrows rose in complete shock. Severus wanted to ask Lucius what had happened to Hermione in the house and had he seen anything but when he next came upon his lover he knew it was a conversation that would not be happening anytime soon. The one time he had attempted to ask Lucius, the man who rarely showed any outward emotion, went nearly deathly pale and began to sob in absolutely gut wrenching fashion. Severus had awkwardly comforted his lover and tried not to show just how worried he was getting for their girl.

Now however the war was over and they would be able to claim their witch and keep her safe. Severus and Lucius would do anything in their power to never let any harm come to her again. Neither man had any false hope that Hermione would be some sort of China doll that could be placed on a pedestal to play house witch all day. In fact they both loved her intelligence, power and drive but if anyone so much as thought about harming one hair on her person, neither man would hesitate to show just what they had learned while undercover as Death Eaters.

Severus realized first that he had gotten ahead of himself and had missed most of the message that was currently coming out of the tabby cats mouth. He knew the Scottish brogue of his best friend and would know it in his sleep. He could hear the twinkle of happiness in her tone and knew that nothing bad had happened to the woman that he had loved from afar for the past two years and had admired for several years prior to that. 

Still it was more than a bit ominous to Severus that the tail end of what he heard from the tabby cat was, “....just thought you two gentlemen would like some forewarning. I look forward to hearing from you both soon.”

What would they like to know? Severus pondered in his mind and turned to ask Lucius only to see the blonde with a dark and sad look on his face. Severus knew that between the two of them, he had been the only one to catch any of whatever Minerva’s patronus had said. He was sure that Lucius’ mind had gone to the same dark places that his mind had ventured. 

When in the depths of sadness and depression they both had the same tendencies to blame themselves for all of the wrongs in the world whether they could have righted the situation or action or not, Severus and Lucius were both excellent at the art of self-flagellation. Severus was sure that given the hollow look in Lucius’ eyes that he was back at whatever terrors their witch had been forced to endure at Malfoy Manor.

With a gentle hand on his lover’s shoulder, Severus was going to attempt to gently bring his lover back to the present and this hopefully happier time. However barely a moment after his hand had touched the strong and sinewy shoulder of Lucius’ than two things happened to startle them both out of their different thoughtful reveres. 

Severus and Lucius both could hear the sound of someone arriving within the wards of their house that was supposedly unplottable had both men scrambling out of bed reaching for their wands. Both were so panicked over someone potentially breaking their strong wards that they were both ready to charge towards the front of the house and the intruder the same way they had last fallen asleep, completely in the nude. 

The second occurrence that had happened no more than a split second after they were alerted to what they thought was an unexpected visitor was that an nearly sobbing and excited Spiffy had popped in the room. Spiffy was fairly even keeled so to see her reacting thusly made both men pause before they rushed through their bedroom door. 

Thankfully Spiffy didn’t wait for her the two men to ask her what was wrong as she was clearly too excited and upset to hold it in. “Missie Hermione. She is here! She is here! She is in the wards. Oh how can Spiffy thank her. Missie Hermione saved Spiffy’s kind masters. Missie Hermione is future Mistress. Spiffy has not fixed rooms for Missie yet. Masters’ house is not clean enough for new Mistress to see!”

The elf was clearly upset and pulling on her ears with tears threatening to overflow her big brown eyes. Seeing their Spiffy in such a state and hearing who their visitor was shocked, excited and scared the men to their very core.

Severus paused and suddenly was sure he most likely had the basics of what the message was that Minerva had most likely passed along. Minerva was trying to give them warning of the impending arrival of Hermione so that they could hopefully be prepared. He hoped the twinkle and slight laugh that was in the portion of Minerva’s message he had caught that Hermione was not rushing over here to hex he and Lucius to kingdom come.

Minerva had been Severus’ best friend since his very first day back in the castle as a faculty member. She had taken him under her wing even when he was a sullen and withdrawn man who had tried to scare everyone else off with his seemingly permanent scowl and grouchy attitude. Minerva had seen right through it and had also seen through the farce and Lucius had to maintain while Narcissa had been alive. Severus had never really tried to hide anything from the woman he could count on as one of his truest and best friends. The one time he could think of recently that he had tried to hide something from Minerva it had backfired in the most magnificent fashion.

Severus had tried to hide the fact that her favorite lion cub was destined to be in a triad with Lucius and himself. As soon as Hermione had hit her magical majority he had known. While most people, including the object of his affection had missed how his eyes now followed the Gryffindor Princess constantly Minerva had not failed to pick it up. She also had not failed to pull him aside after about a week of his behaviour and give him a thorough tongue lashing. Severus took the verbal beating with as much dignity as he could muster and once Minerva started to run out of steam, he finally told her why he was behaving as such.

He imagined he would have continued to get yelled at, called a pervert or worse by many other members of society and the faculty, Minerva had once again surprised Severus with her devoted friendship. Rather than be angered that the girl she thought of as a daughter being destined for a triad with two men who were old enough to be her father as he was sure many would do. When she heard the news, Minerva broke into tears and hugged Severus tighter than he could remember being hugged. As she cried the most that he could make out between her sobs were the words, happy, perfect and lovely. Severus had not wanted to bring the awkward scene up again but figured the Scottish witch had given her blessing.

Severus then looked over at his blonde lover and friend and saw that Lucius had very ungracefully sat down on a corner of their bed. He had a stunned and scared look on his face. One that even at the worst of the second rise of Voldemort, Severus had never seen on the blondes face. It certainly gave Severus more than a moment of pause to see the conflict of emotions on the man who had been so steady and stoic through even the worst of times. 

Severus began to cross the room to get to Lucius but also addressed Spiffy so as not leave their Miss Granger standing outside of the wards and to bring her in. He assured the fretting elf that he and Master Lucius would be out to see Missie Hermione, as Spiffy called her, as soon as they were dressed.

Severus was now positive that Minerva had given the woman a portkey to get here. It was most likely the one he had given the Scottish witch in case of an emergency. Their house was currently under the fidelius charm. Minerva was their secret keeper so if she gave Hermione that portkey he was sure the younger woman would be able to see their hideaway and haven. It was most likely something that was just sneaky enough to have the machinations of Albus written all over it. He growled at how that particular Wizard still managed to use some of his most subtle machinations from beyond the grave.

Still Severus cut his frustration with a long dead Wizard and focused on the still stunned man who was sitting in front of him. He sat gently down on the foot of the bed next to Lucius and put his long pale arm around him.

“Lu? Lu, I know you are worried but I think given your actions at the Final Battle, Hermione is here to ask questions” Severus was softly speaking to Lucius who was slowly relaxing under the soothing rumble of his lovers voice but still sat unmoving. “You know that our witch is not known as the Brightest Witch of her Age for nothing, Lucius. I am also fairly positive after teaching her for six years that she is nothing but logical and inquisitive. She is probably waiting in the drawing room with a parchment three feet long with questions and just as nervous as you and I are.”

Lucius finally turned his head at the last sentence Severus had said. Severus had never seen his lover’s eye so open and unshrouded. The honesty, fear, hope, love and self-loathing that all seemed to be clearly swirling in the slate grey pools cut Severus to his core. He was going to try and harness that hope and love in his next sentence. 

He knew that Hermione was one of the most kind hearted and patient human beings he had ever borne witness to. Severus knew if anyone could pull him and Lucius away from the dark self-loathing and hatred they both harbored thanks to the wars, it was her. Hermione’s natural patience, caring, guile and intelligence would most likely all play a role in helping the two damaged men she was bound to but Severus was sure she was up to the task. He just hoped it wasn’t too much to ask of the young woman. 

Still he looking into Lucius’ open and honest eyes, Severus met his gaze head on with his own unguarded eyes and softly intoned, “We should at least go and see her, Lu. She is most likely not even hours out of the Hospital Wing. We were the first place she came. That has to mean something Lu and I don’t think it is something bad.”

As if the meaning of his words were finally setting in, Lucius blinked and then began to slowly nod. Severus finally saw the familiar smirk that he had so missed on his lover’s face. It was the smirk that said Lucius was coming up with something in his brilliant mind. Severus knew that if that smirk was in place that meant that Lucius was thinking of the best ways to begin wooing their witch. Their witch that had come to visit them first. 

His last sentence suddenly struck Severus. Hermione had come to them first. He was sure Minerva and Poppy had given her the same book that the Hospital Matron and his best friend had found for he and Lucius so many years ago when they had felt the pull for a third. Severus knew the witches had looked far and wide for the book and it had taken them almost a year to find it in a small wizarding bookshop in America of all places. He thanked Merlin, Morgana and whoever was listening that the two women had been intelligent enough to have the forethought to buy three. 

Knowing the archaic tactics that Minerva normally used, Severus was sure that the younger witch had awoke to the book being on her bedside table with little to no explanation. He thanked the heavens again that their witch was intelligent and curious enough to read the book. He hoped but was fairly certain she had read it more than once. He was also positive she had tackled it like any other research and had yards of questions.

As Severus stood to walk into his wardrobe and select his normal casual attire, which truly was not all that different (at least in the color scheme) to what he wore while teaching. He grimaced when that thought came to mind but he was more than fine to sit back and let Lucius bask in the limelight while he blended into the background. In fact he prefered it that way. Still he was sure that Hermione would be shocked to see him in dark muggle jeans and a soft black jumper. 

He was sure Lucius was standing in his wardrobe which was nearly three times the size of without a stitch on still. Severus was sure the blonde was trying to choose just the right outfit to reintroduce himself to their witch. He once again had thought of Hermione as their witch and Severus had to wonder just when that had happened. He also found that he truly didn’t mind thinking of her in that sense at all.  
Severus was glad he didn’t feel like an old letcher thinking of one of his former students in a romantic sense. He was worried if he had survived the war that those feelings would bubble up. As he walked towards his lover’s closet he was glad to say that all the felt when he thought of Hermione joining them in a triad, all he felt was peace and an overwhelming sense of love. This caused a rare smile to grace Severus’ face and he leaned against the the door jam of the near bedroom size room that held Lucius’ large and impeccably outfitted wardrobe. 

His assumption of the state of Lucius standing in his wardrobe was correct however Severus’ smile grew when he saw the state of the floor around his lover’s feet. Pants, robes and dress shirts were all lay around Lucius all victims of not being just the right choice to see Hermione for the first time since she had known of the bond. Severus finally had to chuckle at his slightly distressed lover who turned to him with a slight pout.

Lucius finally barked out, “Well don’t just stand there and laugh at me. Make yourself bloody useful and help me find something! I’m trying to make a proper second first impression and I refuse to be wearing the wrong thing. It is the one thing I can bloody well control Severus at this moment and by god it is going to be perfect for her!”

Severus’ jaw dropped at just how seriously Lucius was taking his outfit and walked into the closet to help his lover and hopefully provide a calming influence. Lucius turned in a huff and began rifling through his trousers again. Severus put his hand on one of Lucius’ busy arms and quietly said, “Those, there in your right hand. Those Lu, make your ass look amazing. I’ve never seen anyone man nor woman who can resist you when you are wearing those.” 

The normally dour man tried to have a joking lit to his tone but was more than half serious. Lucius could tell and took what Severus said to heart and settled on a formal yet casual for him pair of black trousers. He turned to apologize to Severus and saw before he could even get a word out that the man was holding out just the shirt he had been looking for. It was the shirt he had worn the first time he had allowed Severus to cook for him in the small flat Severus had kept while a Potions apprentice. Severus had joked frequently that despite the burgeoning relationship that had been going on for at least two years at that point Lucius allowing him to cook for him was their first date.

Severus had never really mentioned much about how Lucius dressed. Lucius would have been a fool not to notice that every time he had worn that shirt since that supposedly unofficial first date Severus had been sure to compliment it. His eyes began to water in appreciation and love, grateful to have someone who knew him so well and above all understood him better than he understood himself sometimes. 

Before Lucius could make a watery apology, Severus in an almost uncharacteristically gruff version of his normally silky smooth voice spoke first, “Come on Lu, let’s go make some more good memories with this shirt. I think it is worthy of another unofficial first date. It’s perfect with however you want to start wooing our witch.”  
Lucius grinned and shrugged on the icy blue button down that had onyx buttons that he so loved. Instead of putting cufflinks in the french cuffs, he rolled the shirt sleeves up in an attempt to be more casual. In a finish touch he put on a pair of black suede driving loafers and went to tie his long locks back with a black ribbon. Severus touched his arm before he could bring the string behind around his locks and said, “Leave it. I want you to be comfortable and I know you prefer it loose. I also think a certain young witch will probably prefer it loose especially if she is nearly as tactical as I think she is.” The last of Severus’ statement was more of a seductive growl than a statement and it made Lucius shiver.

Severus took a deep breath trying to calm himself over just how delectable Lucius looked. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had been to call this man his own for so long. To now throw the stunning and luscious Hermione Granger into the mix, Severus still couldn’t get over the boon the gods were paying him. Now that he got the chance to actually live it, Severus would not let it go to waste. He brushed an unhurried kiss against Lucius’ lips and pulled the blonde closer. He held the man for a moment before he could speak again.

“Come my love. I believe we have a beautiful, talented and intelligent witch waiting for us in the drawing room. We should go to greet her before she worries her lower lip right off or loses some of that vaunted Gryffindor courage she had to muster up to come here. It must not have been an easy thing to do so we shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

Lucius nodded his head, kissed Severus on the lips and stepped back silently asking Severus to lead the way. Severus graciously acquiesced without a word and lead the way out of the wardrobe and towards their witch. As he exited with Lucius right on his heels he saw a nervous Spiffy pacing right at the doorway which lead from their closets into their bedroom. She clearly was anxious for them to greet the witch who was probably pacing the floor waiting for the two of them. 

He grinned at the pacing elf and asked, “Spiffy is Missie Granger in the drawing room?” The nervous elf nodded her head frantically with her big ears flopping. He thanked the elf and began to walk with as much confidence as he could muster with Lucius close behind him radiating the same hopeful but nervous energy. He paused when he was out of Hermione’s sightline but they could see her.

She looked like Aphrodite reincarnate sitting there. Light pouring in from the window behind her forming an almost halo around the witch. Simply dressed in a gorgeous purple dress, her formerly bushy hair now lay in softer ringlets and was a beautiful mix of browns, golds and reds. She was nibbling on her lush bottom lip that was part of her perfect cupid bow mouth and her whiskey and gold eyes were appraising the titles that dotted the shelves of the room she sat in. Severus was once again enraptured by the witch in front of him and felt propelled to hurry into the room.

He moved silently with Lucius behind him equally noiseless and Hermione didn’t notice them entering right away. She must have been truly thinking deeply and nervous to have not even seen them in her periphery. Severus had hoped she would have seen them enter the room but instead he was going to have to alert her and he could only hope their witch didn’t jump out of her skin.

He was pleasantly surprised at her reaction when he purred out in the most welcoming drawl he had, “Good Afternoon, Miss Granger.” The witch in question turned towards them and gave them a real smile. One that he had previously only seen her bestow on a favored few and it lifted his heart. Severus finally allowed himself to think that maybe his high hopes for this first meeting were not totally unfounded.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I was so excited about this next chapter I had to get it up as quickly as possible. Our trio is face to face finally and I am excited for you to see how Hermione is going to react and if she will take Minerva's words to heart! I was excited to show this through Hermione's eyes and I hope you enjoy! I am working on the next chapter already but can't wait to hear what all you wonderful readers think of this next chapter! Your comments and kudos as always have been lovely so far so please continue to tell me what you think!  
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Despite close to eight years in the Wizarding World, Hermione still had yet to master portkey travel gracefully. She stumbled upon her landing and felt the tingle of strong protective wards that seemed to be trying to decide whether to allow or deny her entry. 

She was amazed as the powerful wards no more than a second later seemed to beckon her forward. It felt like the wards were welcoming her into their warm embrace as if they had finally recognize the magic they had been missing. It was unlike anything Hermione had felt before and it made her feel so welcomed. 

She finally stopped focusing on the wards and their complexity, some of which she could see shimmering in the afternoon sun. She turned to look at what the wards were protecting and she couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped her throat. Hermione was standing in front of what had to be the most picturesque English stone manor. In comparison to Malfoy Manor this home was practically a cottage but in Hermione’s eye it was perfect.

Almost straight out of an Austen novel the home had a low stack stone wall with a quaint gate. Beautiful and yet somewhat wild front gardens filled with bright blooming flowers and just a peek of lush green grass. Beyond the dropping branches of a weeping willow that was planted to the right of the walkway beyond the gate was the olive green front door. Clearly stained wood but it blended in perfectly with the sandy and grey colors of the natural stones that made up the majority of the building. The beautiful windows that seemed to dot the two floors of the house seemed to be original and had beautiful hand done leadwork that was just unheard of these days. 

The front of the house seemed to be everything she imagined of where one of her favorite heroines Elizabeth Bennet had spent some of her happy days growing up with her sisters and doting father. Pride and Prejudice had been a favorite escape for Hermione ever since she had read it the first time after her mother had gifted her copy to Hermione on her tenth birthday. 

Hermione still carried her mother’s copy in her beaded bag and instinctively reached in the bag to touch the familiar cover and run her fingers over the worn spine. It was as if she was touching the book at just this moment that in a way her mother would be there with her as she got ready to enter what her friends would call a snake pit.

As she ran her fingers over the ridges of the spine of her mother’s gift and felt a slight breeze brush across her face. It felt like a push of confidence from her mother and with that she took one more step forward towards the gate when she heard the familiar pop of apparition on her left. Hermione looked to her left and then down and saw a familiar elf beaming beatifically up at her.

She smiled back at Spiffy and crouched to get at eye level with the elf who had been essential in helping her save Severus. Spiffy had in fact gotten Severus to safety after she had helped with the antivenom and bezoar. If it hadn’t been for Spiffy, Hermione would have probably depleted her magic saving Severus and that still might not have been enough to save him. She also would have never left Severus basically leave Harry to be slaughtered by that madman. She owed this small elf so much and her Spiffy was clinging to her legs in a frantic hug thanking her as if her life depended on it. 

The poor elf was sobbing and it had Hermione worried. She began to rub tiny circle on the crying creatures’ back and gradually the sobs had lessened. It had felt like an awkward few hours when really it was a few minutes. Spiffy was a professional elf and had been briefly overcome with thanks but she had an order from Master Severus and she would fulfil it.

Hermione was trying to comfort the elf and thanking Spiffy for all of her help when the elf finally calmed enough to pull back and look her in the eyes. Spiffy sniffled and then with a watery smile and a slightly shaky voice said, “No thank you Missie Hermione. You saved Master Severus and helped Spiffy fix him. You helped other Master and Mister Harry Potter win war. Both Master’s safe and free thanks to Missie Hermione. Please Spiffy is to bring Missie Hermione in. Missie Hermione is to make herself comfortable!”

It was with that little speech finished that Spiffy grabbed Hermione’s hand before she even had time to register what was happening or respond to the elf. Spiffy began to tug almost impatiently and then as soon as Hermione had stood up straight Spiffy had been off and she had to move quickly to follow the elf past the gate and down the path. 

Spiffy briskly headed into the house through the olive door which seemed even more authentic and quaint close up than it had looked far away. Hermione had to remember to shut her jaw when she took in the interior of the house she had just been lead into. If the outside had been the picture perfect home she had escaped to in her favorite novel, the interior seemed to be a slightly higher end version of the interiors of homes she would linger over when browsing her mother’s design magazines. 

It wasn’t too open to have lost all character and charm of the original home but some walls had clearly been taken down to let more light in from the copious windows. While the house was charming it was hardly quaint and had clearly been updated. The mix of comfortable yet refined furnishings and a clearly modern and very muggle looking kitchen through the back of the house. 

Hermione was in awe and nearly wandered into the slightly opened door to her immediate right. She could smell the wonderful mix of leather, parchment, ink and dust, the smell of a library and a place she could hide and find comfort.

A small throat clearing reminded her of Spiffy and reminded her of why she had asked Minerva to send her here. She looked once again at the small and overjoyed elf and politely asked, “Spiffy where was it requested I wait for your Masters? I am still recently out of the hospital and would love to sit while I waited if they might be a few moments.”  
Spiffy nearly tripped over herself showing Hermione into the Sitting Room that was to her left. It was a beautiful open room with a large fireplace, shelves dotted with unique books and titles and beautiful overstuffed couches. There was a lovely coffee table between the couches and it held a bouquet of some of the most stunning hydrangeas she had ever seen. The blooms were full lovely and the perfect scent to soothe her nerves somewhat. 

Spiffy looked at Hermione expectantly and the young witch moved to sit down on the couch that faced the opening Severus and Lucius would most likely enter from. She hoped she would see them before they entered so she could brace herself. She remembered what Minerva had told her and she was determined to be brave and at least appear strong. She knew what she survived during the war and how lesser witches and wizards would have crumbled under the pressure and pain she had been under. 

Still Severus had been one of the few people who could sometimes cut her off at the knees with a look or a few choice words. She doubted now that he didn’t have to play double agent and was most likely approaching her to become part of a triad that he would do either. Still it was something to worry about and it was hard to drown out the little voices in the back of her mind that seemed to niggle and put her down. Either because of her looks, her SWOT-iness, her bossiness and anything else she had been picked on for.

Normally Hermione could ignore the voice but when she was nervous as she was while waiting for the two men she could possibly be partners with for the rest of her life they were a little harder to drown out. She nibbled on her lower lip and tried to focus on the many titles dotting the room. She could hardly believe the number of rare and unique titles that were just randomly placed on the shelves with no real purpose or order. Maybe they were books that were recently read or some of their favorites but still there were many titles that in her research she had understood had been lost to the Wizarding World forever. 

The books she was looking at could be the only copies in the world. It was extraordinary to Hermione and it was taking all she had in her not to stand up and touch them. She felt her heart flutter at the thought of having regular access to these books and the fact that the men who owned them were clearly as lovers of the pursuit of knowledge just like she was. She felt buoyed by hope at what could hopefully be some common ground besides the bond that was calling out for each other. 

So lost in all of the titles that were just in this room Hermione missed the two men who were approaching the room. True they were both spies and experts at moving silently but given that they were hardly a few days out of war the fact that she missed them approaching probably had Mad-Eye rolling over in his grave. Constant vigilance was apparently not her practice when surrounded by books.

So when she heard a kinder version of the voice that had haunted many a knicker wetting dream break her book induced revere she resisted the immediate urge to jump out of her skin. Just before she reacted as such she heard Minerva’s voice telling her to act like their Queen.

So instead of acting like a skittish tomcat with no grace or an immature little girl with no experience with men and screeching or blanching. She turned towards the two men who had seemed to appear suddenly and smiled. It was then that she felt it. Hermione had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel true unadulterated joy and she allowed her smile to show the joy she felt blooming in her chest looking at the two scrumptious men standing in front of her. 

She had to stop herself from licking her lips like a cat that had gotten into the cream and remind herself to speak. She rose as gracefully as she could, grateful that Minerva had transfigured ballet flats rather than heels. The two men in front of her made her nervous and feeling like she was moving like a gangly colt. Any attempt at a heel would have had Hermione falling flat on her arse trying to reach her two hosts.

How was she supposed to greet them with a handshake, hug? She wasn’t sure and she hoped the panic didn’t flicker across her face. Yes, she was a woman and yes, the way that the two of them were looking at her like starving men look at fresh meat made her feel like the most attractive woman alive. As she approached them she finally managed to open her mouth with some type of confidence it wouldn’t come out as a giggle or a squeak. She finally managed in a not as shaky as she had expected voice, “Good evening Headmaster Snape, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for allowing me into your lovely home uninvited. I thought given some information that has been brought to my attention that maybe we could set up a time to chat.” 

Her mind was screaming tell them you want to do it now! Tell them Hermione! Take what you want you silly girl! However the more rational part of her mind was still trying to wrap her mind around a few things. The least of which was the fact that she had managed to form those sentences in the face of such a shocking change in what she had expected them to look like. 

She had known that both men were both handsome in their own ways and she had some idea that Lucius was fairly fit given how most of his robes and suits were cut. She also remembered he was the one that had caught, lifted and carried her like she weighed nothing while in the hospital wing. Still what stood before her had her wishing that she could change her knickers right this instance as the ones she had on were absolutely soaked.

In the forefront of the two seemingly walking talking specimens of Hermione’s darkest fantasies was her former Potions Professor. He looked at least ten to fifteen years younger than when she had seen him last in school. His face was so much freer. He had a devastating smirk on his face and she couldn’t believe how much his onyx eyes were glittering. Was that hunger she saw?

She could hardly believe this was the same Severus Snape who had been dancing with death just a few days before in the Shrieking Shack. Hermione was glad to see him looking hale and healthy. She gazed down to the surprisingly bare and comfortable feet and began to openly ogle the man who was and had been a hidden crush since he had saved them from Remus Lupin in werewolf form in her third year. If she was completely truthful with herself she would of course honestly admit that she could still remember every word, breathe and pause of his opening speech during first year potions.

Now she was openly allowed and most likely would be encourage to look at him with the hunger in her eyes that had laid dormant before the end of the war. Now Hermione and the men in front of her were free and she for one was going to relish every moment and new feeling this freedom brought. Thus her sudden bravery to let her eyes rake up and down her former professor with a smoldering heat that could only be described as barely contained lust. Her breath was picking up and her heart was hammering in her chest as she was finally able to see Severus without his imposing school robes.

Hermione was not afraid to admit, at least silently in her head that she was loving the privilege this casual Severus was granting her. However how good he seemed to look in the muggle jeans he was wearing was not healthy for her. It was making her heart race and her face flush. The jumper which was of course black and looked so soft that she wanted to rush over and cuddle in it. It also was just tight enough to not be flashy but showed that her former Potions Master clearly had not been a slouch in the gym either. She was nearly drooling. 

Then Lucius stepped forward from behind Severus and took her hand. He made sure he held her eye contact while he brought her hand to his lips and lightly pressed his lips to her fingers. It felt like she had been zapped in the most pleasurable way and she wanted to pull her hand and eyes away. The other, louder and more demanding half of her brain wanted to demand he do that again and then maybe move to her lips.

Lucius the perfect gentleman however gently let go of her hand and lowly purred, “You are welcome anytime, my dear Miss Granger.” 

Hermione somehow was able to say, “Hermione, please will you both call me Hermione. I think given the reason we will be chatting and our history, you have both earned at least that right.” She flushed and had looked away.

She felt smooth fingers under her chin and turned her pink face back towards the silver eyes of Lucius and what felt like Severus boring into her in his intense but caring way. Lucius held her gaze and said,” Of course Hermione, but only if you will grant us the same honor of using our given names.” In a bit of a flirtatious lit he continued, “I for one can’t wait to hear my name coming from those sweet lips.” 

Hermione blushed even brighter and heard an odd noise and realized it was her giggling almost like that cow Lavender Brown. Was this what it felt like to have someone actually look at you like a woman? Was this feeling what she had been missing buried in her books for so long?

Hermione could see how it could clearly become addictive. With her next thought however she could see reasonably easily that most likely the only people that would have ever made her feel like this giggling mass of female hormone and wiles were the two men in front of her. 

Hermione was nothing if not cognizant and rational about the fact that it was absolutely for the best that she had been able to avoid these entirely pleasant but completely distracting feelings during her school years. It was her time in the library and her know it all status that had allowed herself and at least one of the men standing in front of her to be there today.

Still it didn’t mean she couldn’t preen under their appraising gazes now and so she allowed her blush to continue to heat her face and in a moment of boldness she allowed her hungry lust filled gaze to tear away from the welcoming package of Severus to take in the picture of masculinity that was Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione knew that Lucius had been raised as a proper pureblood heir and even if he had been on the side of the light all along, she had doubted that Lucius owned anything remotely muggle or casual. While she was right on the one front, the fitted slacks and button down shirt, even with the sleeves rolled up did not scream casual or comfort to her. She was much more use to jeans (or even yoga pants) and a t-shirt or jumper in the evenings. However his attire was clearly casual for the blonde and this made her smile just a bit brighter and her eyes crinkle slightly in humor. 

She found it adorable that Lucius was trying to make her feel comfortable and appear casual. Hermione had to admit his version of casual left her panting just as Severus’ had. While Severus had looked like comfort and safety in her eyes. Looking at Lucius, Hermione saw all of the grace, refinement and courage she hoped to possess at some point in her life, the man was an epitome of class and carried himself with a detached confidence that she truly admired. More than all of that she saw his open attempt to welcome her and make her feel comfortable in their home and in their lives.

For a man that clearly was normally more comfortable in wizarding robes, Hermione appreciated the gesture of him skipping the much more formal wear but she could not help by stare lustfully at the visual image he painted. 

From his refined grey suede driving loafers which he was wearing without socks as if to make an attempt to be casual to his gorgeous black slacks that were tailored to perfection and made her unconsiously lick her lips. As her eyes continued to obviously rake over the blonde man she came to the well cut icy blue shirt, it showed just how broad his shoulders really were and she nearly shivered in delight. His rolled shirtsleeves that were clearly french cuffed (which made her inwardly grin as that was her father’s favorite type of dress shirt) showed his powerful forearms which hinted at the power that the man possessed. Her knees felt weak when she saw his gorgeous blonde mane hanging loose and the near predatory smile that graced his face as he watched her reactions.

Two weeks ago, even 72 hours ago, that smile gracing the face of Lucius Malfoy would have frightened and confused Hermione. Now it made her want to walk forward and show him just how much of a true Gryffindor she was. 

So Hermione decided for once in her life she was going to act on pure instinct. No second guessing and no applying logic to the situation, she moved forward with all the grace of a baby gazelle walking for the first time. She looked Lucius in his now molten silver eyes and moved close enough to him where she could feel the heat that pouring off of the man. With a shaking hand she reached out placed a hand on his firm chest, rose to her tiptoes and pressed a feather light kiss to the cheek of the shocked Lucius. 

When she heard the groan of approval she became a bit more daring and placed her other hand on his shoulder and placed another feather light kiss this time on Lucius’ lips. She stepped back with a sly grin to rival the best of Lucius’. 

Feeling pleased with herself and turning her gaze onto Severus who had an eyebrow raised in amusement and surprise. Then to his evident surprise she repeated the same actions on him first pressing her soft lips onto his cheek in the lightest of actions but when she moved to kiss his lips with the same pressure Severus dropped the premises that he was going to be merely a spectator. 

As she moved towards his lips, Hermione heard an absolutely knicker drenching growl and then before she could even reach his lips he had taken control and was kissing her with what could be described as barely reigned in hunger. Her knees went weak and she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She felt completely safe and suddenly absolutely starved for more of the kisses Severus was bestowing on her.

Hermione could hear pants and moans and realized that she was creating those noises and when she felt the hard planes of Lucius press behind her she pulled back and gasped. With only a morsel of a taste, she could see how intoxicating these two wizards were going to be to her and she needed to get some answers before she completely lost herself in this indulgence. 

She grinned at Severus and pecked his lips once more and untangled herself from his arms. Hermione graced Lucius who was behind her looking slightly worry with the same happy grin and another peck and then flounced back to the couch she had been seated on when they had entered. She had previously thought herself incapable of flouncing but she had already decided this was a day that was going to be full of surprises and new things that she had believed impossible.

Hermione looked at the two tall dark wizards who were smirking at her and looking at her like she was a gazelle and they were hungry lions. She swallowed the tremor in her voice and with as sultry a tone as she could she patted the seat next to her, raised her eyebrow in a way that she was sure made Severus proud and said, “Lucius, Severus, I believe you have a few questions that you can answer for me?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this finished up yesterday but had to wait for my hubby to proof read it. By the time he had gotten around to it, I was passed out and decided to post it when I was more of a functioning human being rather than a sleep deprived zombie! That being said there are two chapters going up today and the next one is being written as quickly as possible! I am really excited about these two and hope that you guys like them as much as I do!
> 
> Thank you for all of the awesome comments and kudos! I love hearing from you and they inspire me to write just a bit more even if I am feeling a smidge tired! So please keep them coming!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lucius and Severus had both expected different things from Hermione Granger when they met her in the drawing room. Severus was cautiously optimistic when Hermione had greeted them with a smile and Lucius was nothing short of a bundle of nerves.

He was no fool, Hermione at least knew Severus from six years of schooling where she had seen some good in him. She had seen Severus at Order meetings. Lucius also knew Hermione had seen Severus save her life at least once. She had only known him previously to 72 hours ago to be one of the most fervent Death Eaters and over indulgent father of her chief childhood bully. In her eyes prior to the Final Battle all that he was to her was her mortal enemy who had played host to Voldemort in his home and stood by as she was tortured ruthlessly by his own sister-in-law. 

Yes, she had been accepting of his and Draco’s role as spies with Potter’s assurances and she had not flinched when he touched her in the moments before they faced Voldemort. Hermione had allowed him to hold her and comfort her as she completed the dark ritual to kill off the piece of Voldemort’s soul in his body. Lucius thought he had imagined her almost leaning into his arms as she cut off her smallest toe to save her friend. Going over the interaction over and over in his head he knew he had not imagined that she had allowed herself to collapse into and be carried in his arms to her bed in the Hospital. 

The smile on her face as they met eyes help confirm in his mind that it wasn’t his imagination or wishful heart that had made up her leaning into his touches. It helped affirm the seed of hope that Severus planted that the kindness of Hermione Granger knew no bounds. The smile that lit up the stunning whiskey colored eyes gave him hope that she open to them and getting to know the real him. The one that really no one beside Severus and Draco no one truly knew completely. 

Lucius watched her cross the room towards them in a stunning dress that was the color of royalty and tailored for a queen. He was sure that was the work of Minerva and he would have to make sure to send her at least a case of fine Scotch as a thank you. He knew the Scottish witch was making a subtle reminder to himself and Severus that she expected them to treat this witch as their Queen. Still the color was perfect with her tan skin and tumbling brown curls that seemed to shine against the beautiful and classic purple dress. 

They both saw the flicker of uncertainty cross her beautiful face and heard the nerves in her voice as with perfect manners and poise she graciously thanked them for allowing her to visit unannounced. Both men wanted to laugh out loud at the idea that she would ever be unwelcome here. Thankfully held back from doing so as they could both feel the nerves pouring off of the woman in front of them. 

Both men however could not keep the hunger out of their eyes when looking at the witch that they had been waiting and hoping for. The fact that not only had they found their witch but that they were lucky enough to have the witch they were destined for be in the package of the delectable woman in front of them, left them almost panting with want. Both men were holding back from ravishing her on the spot as she nibbled on her lip and unconsciously obviously looked Severus up and down like a hungry lioness. 

The heat in her gaze spurned Lucius into action and he knew that some of the famous, or infamous if you believed the gossip, Malfoy charm was going to be needed if he hoped to have that same unabashed hunger directed at him. He stepped out from behind the protection of Severus and stepped forward with what he hoped didn’t look like a completely predatory grin. 

As soon as he began to move he was glad he had drawn her attention. Lucius wanted her to see the truth and the hunger in his eyes. It took just one of his broad steps to where he was close enough to one of her dainty hands to his lips. It was meant to be a show of deference, acceptance and willingness to belong to the witch in front of him. While he still hoped she sensed that meaning from his slight bow and gestured.

But the feeling that shook him to his core when his lips first touched her smooth skin, even it was simply her hand, was something he hoped she felt as well. Judging by the flash that crossed her eyes as he purred out a response helped buoy that hope that was fluttering in his chest. When she blushed prettily and asked them to call her Hermione rather than the horribly formal Miss Granger he couldn’t resist reaching out and touching her.

When she leaned into his touch and allowed him to tilt her face back up to look him in the eyes, it was all he could do not to groan aloud. He saw innocence, lust and hope tied together in her eyes and it was due to the innocence that he saw that he held back and simply purred his similar request. 

The playful side of Lucius however could not help coming out to play as he added the suggestive postscript of mentioning how he couldn’t wait to hear his name falling from her lips. Her giggle was like literal music to his ears and had him stepping back to admire the woman who was capturing his heart. 

He could feel the happiness radiating off of his lover who was silently taking in the scene in front of him. Lucius also heard the small chuckle that had escaped Severus(that Hermione had thankfully missed) when the younger woman boldly appraised his attempt at casual. He also caught the moan that Severus bit back as Hermione almost lewdly licked her lips as she reached the slacks his lover had picked out.

Just as Hermione had preened under their hungry gazes, Lucius was doing the same now as the young woman was making no doubt how much she appreciated the view. Still nothing would have prepared either man for what their little lioness did next. When she sauntered forward and placed her tiny hand on Lucius’ chest and placed her cupid's bow mouth on his cheek in the lightest of kisses he couldn’t hold back the groan that rose in his throat. When she placed a second kiss on his lips and stepped back with a smirk that was absolutely stunning to behold, Lucius was caught, hook, line and sinker. He knew this petite witch would have him wrapped around her small finger from now on.

Lucius was slightly stunned still as he watched their witch move to repeat her actions on Severus. He didn’t miss the raised eyebrow of his stunned lover as she had approached them. However unlike the woman who thought she would be able to lightly peck Severus in the same way she had him was going to be proven delightful mistaken.

Lucius knew that Severus had longed for this young woman. He had struggled to stay away as he watched her bloom into the stunning creature before them. He had bemoaned frequently to Lucius how he had hated when he was forced to be cruel to her and given the chance he would make it up to her tenfold.

So when Lucius heard the growl that followed her first featherlight kiss on Severus’ cheek he knew he was about to watch magic spark and he was right. Watching Severus slightly allow some slack in the tight control he held on his passion was a wonderful thing to behold. Seeing Severus let go and kiss their witch with just a sliver of the fervor that Lucius knew he had made the blonde instantly hard. 

Watching Hermione’s knees instantly go weak and begin meeting Severus’ passion with previously untested adour had Lucius forgetting the innocence he had seen in her eyes just moments before. He had to feel her against his body and he had to be closer to the scene that was rapidly making his trousers supremely uncomfortable. 

Spurred on by the moans he could hear coming from their witch and seeing Severus wrapping his large hands around her had Lucius moving towards them completely without thought. He pressed himself against Hermione’s back and before he could even place his hands on her she had gasped and stepped back. 

As soon as the shocked noise had escaped her mouth, Lucius was shocked out of his lust. He worriedly remembered the innocence in her eyes from earlier and saw it there again now. This time though he saw that innocence mixed with lust, want and a willingness to learn. When she saw her confidence brightly light up her face and she bestowed them both with another peck his heart overflowed with hope.

When she almost skipped back over to the couch she had been seated on prior to their arrival, Lucius could only grin like a hungry lion looking at his prey. He spared a glance at Severus and saw a look that he had seen many times before right before he was about to be ravished by the darker man. It was a positively feral grin and it made him shiver with want and delight. 

He should have been jealous that it was directed now at another. However all it did was make Lucius more hopefully for the success of their triad and it made him absolutely starving with want.   
Want to see his lover and this young witch in front of him intertwined on their bed. He wanted to be tangled with her there. He wanted the three of them to be so close together that none of them could tell where each other began and ended. When Lucius saw Severus giving Hermione the look he was now, he saw all of that and more.

So when the witch in a husky voice patted the seats next to her and invited them to sit. The slight nervous timber in her invitation was the only thing that kept him running to her side and peppering her beautiful pale column of neck that was bare and calling to him. Instead of giving into his baser instincts which would have sure scared the sweet and gentle woman in front of him, he was going to move at her pace and let her dictate his next move.

As he moved cautiously and sat on the right of the witch and smiled. Lucius could appreciate her attempts to direct the conversation given the fact that she was the one among them at a sort of disadvantage. He was once again impressed at this witch who sat calmly and who despite all of her courage could not hide quite all of her nerves behind the arched eyebrow and serene mask she was currently wearing. 

She clearly had been trying take notes of confidence from the Severus Snape school of intimidation and Lucius had to admit having been on the receiving side of many looks from Severus and the many different quirks of his eyebrows to represent many of his emotions that this little witch had been a more than efficient study.

He spared a glance at Severus who clearly saw Hermione’s arched eyebrow and was trying to fight back a chuckle. It was clear he didn’t want to offend their little lioness who was obviously terrified of being rejected or mocked like she had been with her peers.Severus was not laughing at the witch, he was laughing at just how much she had clearly observed him and just how well she had been able to copy some of his signature expressions without him knowing it. 

Severus finally let a rumbling chuckle escape as he sat on the left hand side of the witch who had a moment of confusion cross her face. Severus placed a few gentle kisses on her bare shoulder and Lucius could hear the soft, soothing and luxurious rumble of Severus soothing the witch. By the blush that extended across cheeks once again Lucius was sure it was something absolutely suggestive and probably on just the right side of wrong.

Lucius grabbed their witches hand softly and directed her attention to him. With an unsure smile she turned to look him in the eyes again and he rumbled,”Oh kitten, we are here to answer all of your questions big or small...please ask away our Hermione.” As he spoke he had begun to to rub his thumb across the back of her hand in a soothing circle. 

She shivered and nibbled bottom lip and Lucius groaned as he tried to not remove that lip and soothe the worried section with his tongue. He saw Severus leaned in and rumble, “Yes sweetling, I believe you have and deserve to ask an many questions as your gorgeous heart desires.”  
She looked at both of them with all of the wide eyed innocence that seemed to still be in the world and murmured softly, “Oh yes my questions… Well I suppose we do need to have more than a little conversation.” With her doe eyes gazing at them, both men would have undergone any interrogation she wanted.

She was looking around something but both men were totally unsure as to what she was looking for but Severus suddenly saw a faded strap to the beaded bag Phineaus was always grumbling about being stuffed into in what he called ‘a most undignified manner.’ He was sure that was what Hermione was looking for and while the witch patted around her seat he subtly titled his head towards the strap which was near Lucius’ loafers.

Lucius looked down at the ragged strap and quickly plucked it from the carpet. He held it out for Hermione and with a gasp was rewarded with a hurried thank you and an even faster kiss on the cheek from her. That one left a tinge of red on his cheek and earned a chuckle at his expense from Severus. 

While he was trying to lessen the blush he hadn’t felt since he was at Hogwarts, Hermione had been feeling around in what appeared to be a small bag. However as Lucius watched their clever witch reaching inside the bag he was amazed that her arm seemed to be feeling around in a cavity that didn’t match its exterior. 

He looked and saw Severus watching with the same somewhat confused expression. When Hermione pulled out a scroll of parchment that truly didn’t match the physics of bag in front of them both men couldn’t helped the stunned look that was on their faces when she looked up at them triumphantly with her literal roll of questions. 

She looked confused by their stunned looks and then looked at her bag. Hermione muttered something under her breath a little embarrassed and Lucius was going to have none of that. This witch had clearly done something brilliant with her bag to make it work for her and he would not have embarrassed for using her intelligence. He lifted her chin up and said it loudly enough so he was sure Severus would hear, “Kitten, pick your head up and explain that again. I never want you to be embarrassed by your cunning or intelligence again. It is part of what makes you so wonderful and part of why we are drawn to you. So please don’t mutter and hang your head about whatever genius you clearly imparted on this bag and let us know. We want to know everything about you kitten and never want you to be ashamed.”

Hermione pushed her face into Lucius’ hand like a cat looking for affection and smiled as he brushed he cheek. She looked at Severus for affirmation of what Lucius had just declared and gasped when she saw a rare Severus smile. It was something that lit up his whole face and made him look younger and carefree, something previously only Lucius had seen. It gave Severus a whole new radiance and Hermione was clearly enamored. 

Severus’ grin grew wider when he saw Hermione’s reaction and he had to tap the parchment in her hands to remind her that they were there to answer her questions. She smiled shook her head and began to unroll the parchment that was filled with notes and numbered questions that were written in some of the smallest handwriting Lucius had ever seen. He had to suffer through some of Severus’ spidery scroll and this had nothing on that. 

Their witch was clearly coming to them prepared and Lucius expected no less. She was about to jump into lecture mode when Lucius cleared his throat to cut her off as she took a large breath to begin what was sure to be rapid fire questioning.

She looked up at him confused and Severus rumbled to her, “Hermione believe me when I say any and all of them no matter how hard or easy they may be but I believe we both would like to know just what your did to this beaded bag of yours that I for one have heard so much about.”

Hermione instead of holding her head down as she had previously turned to them and grinned broadly, “ Oh this old thing. It has undetectable extension charm on it as well as a featherlight charm on it. I have been working on it for a little over two years but I made it knowing that one day Harry was going to have to most likely go on the run. As his best friend and as you have said many times Severus the “brains of his operation” I knew I would need to go with him and that we would need a way to take the essentials. This bag was the answer and it has been with us ever since. My whole life at this point is in there so I am glad it has held together despite a few tears and rips.”

By the time their witch had finished her statement the notes of pride that should have been in her voice to begin with had begun to make their way back into her tone. The two wizards on either side of her were certainly grateful for that. However silver and dark eyebrows rose at her statement of her whole life being in the bag. They had both been successful spies for a reason and part of that reason was due to how perceptive both men were. They had not missed that statement by Hermione and knew that the Gryffindor witch was most likely not being facetious when she had let that slip into her statement.

Lucius was the one of the two wizards who finally grumbled, “Kitten I believe you will be answering some questions for us during the course of this conversation as well my dear…” As if she knew that they would be bringing up that particular part of her statement, Hermione blushed and nibbled on her lower lip.

She wrung her hands out of nerves as if she was afraid about what some of those questions might be. Both men were in silent agreement that they would cross that bridge when they got there. For now though, their witch needed to be comfortable with them and they were going to strive to do everything in their considerable powers to make sure that she was.

Instead of focusing on the nerves of their witch, they chose to comfort her by rubbing small circles on her back. Then Severus reminded her of how they were in fact consummate gentlemen and instead of pressing her about something that would clearly bring her upset, he comforted her. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to where her elegant neck met her delicate shoulders that had carried so much weight for so long and simply rubbed her back in small circles to show that he was there for her and only her. Hermione looked back on her parchment still clearly a bit unsure about the questioning. 

Lucius was sure she had rationally known that they would have questions for her but in her excitement and nerves it had probably not crossed her mind yet. Still he hated to see her unsure or nervous about what they would do or ask. He knew he would be able to speak for Severus in saying that they had never and would never wish harm on her. 

He and Severus had always gone above and beyond making sure that their curses were aimed as far away from her as they could without breaking cover and Severus had gone out of his way during her school to try and protect her without rousing suspicion as much as he could. 

So he did what instinctively came to him in his instincts to take care of her and gently pulled her bottom lip free of it’s worrying. He saw her pink kitten like tongue come out to soothe the reddened space of lip and Lucius groaned out loud. He saw the small grin that she now sported and he growled in her ear, “My dear kitten, continue to nibble on your lip like that and I will not be using my hands next time to save it.”

He knew it was suggestive but Merlin help him the witch that sat next to him with all of her innocence and intelligence brought out the best and the worst of him. Lucius had to say he was enjoying it and especially her reactions to his suggestions and flirtations. 

Severus chuckled at the playful side of Lucius appearing to come to life again as he interacted with Hermione. It was something he had missed over the past few years and it was like a weight lifted off his chest to see it again. Just like a beautiful and fresh spring breeze that he and Lucius enjoyed in their gardens, the Witch had blown in and refreshed everything in just moments. 

She had made him smile, Lucius laugh and flirt and made their lives seem to be even brighter in just moments. Severus just felt more whole touching her and whatever questions they had to answer, hills they had to climb or mountains they had to move, he would make sure that he and Lu did it to make this witch theirs. 

Severus wouldn’t solely rely on the bond. He was going to make sure he and Lucius won her heart and mind as well and frankly he bloody well wanted to get started. It was with that thought that he nibbled on Hermione’s ear and in a quiet and husky voice murmured, “you had questions sweetling?”  
The twin moans that met his ears made him smirk. The one of annoyance was from Lucius and the one of realization was from Hermione. He watched their small witch wiggle a bit to mentally disentangle herself from the haze that they Malfoy charm could cause. 

Severus couldn’t blame her, he was equally as susceptible to it. He avoided the glare coming from the silver eyes of his lover and instead focused his attentions and smirk on the witch who had some how procured a self inking quill as if ready to take notes and was focused on her seemingly feet of questions.

His eyebrows both went skyward and he and Lucius both grinned. Despite the seemingly innumerable questions they were about to face they weren’t known as some of the most consummate Slytherins alive for no reason. Both men realized the more questions their witch had the longer her visit and the more they could see and touch her. It was with feral grins that they waited for Hermione to start with her first question.

She looked up determination and fire in her eyes and looked between the two wizards. She took a breath and as if it were almost all one word, “ Wasthedreamihadlastnightreal?” 

Whatever question Severus and Lucius had been expecting it was not what they had just heard or at least thought they heard.They felt the air get sucked out of the room but in a seemingly good way. The tension was palpable and a mix of nerves and raw attraction.

Lucius was the first to respond and some how managed to not completely choke as he said, “Excuse me Kitten? Did you dream about us last night?” the end of his question had a teasing lilt to it and Hermione blushed bright red.

Oh yes, Severus and Lucius were certainly going to enjoy at least the beginning of this questioning.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second of 2 chapters for today! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had trouble condensing things (I can ramble on and on sometimes especially in writing) but I am happy with how this turned out!
> 
> I can't wait to hear what you all think and look forward to more amazing helpful comments and kudos from all of you wonderful readers! Happy Monday!  
> *****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione Granger could not believe what had just come out of her mouth. 

She sat there between these two powerful wizards that she was apparently soul bound to and had literally feet of questions for them in front of her. In fact she had even picked out after much consideration what her first question was going to be. She had even had that question on her mind when she had taken a breath to start her questioning.

Then it was like the communication between her mind and her mouth completely short circuited. Her mind was screaming her initial first question, the polite and neutral “How are you both feeling?” Something that wasn’t offensive and started off on a light foot.

Her mouth apparently had not agreed with that tactic. Instead she had blurted out the one question she had locked away swearing never to ask. Not only had she blurted it out but had managed to sound as uncouth about it as Ron Weasley eating at the Great Hall. 

She wanted to hide away but she inherently knew one or both wizards next to her would have stopped her before she had even moved a step away. Instead she sat face absolutely flaming red and eyes looking at her hands. Desperate to look anywhere but the two wizards next to her.

Hermione knew they probably would have never known that she had a dream about them had she not just opened her big mouth. Now they not only knew that she had dreamed about them but that it was more than likely a highly erotic dream given the flush that had taken over.

She barely heard Lucius when he first started speaking but she could at least let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she heard the teasing tone he was taking with his response. Still she really did not want to answer his question even if the answer was obvious.

She could blame her almost complete word vomit of the heady smell of the two men that was surrounding her like the most intoxicating wine but it wouldn’t bring the words back. No matter what she blamed the fact that a question she had pondered but never planned on asking had come out of her mouth as if it was one word. To her absolute chagrin and embarrassment the two former spies had very clearly heard and understood.

She could not remain totally silent when Severus once again leaned in and in his silky drawl practically purred, “Hmm sweetling, did you dream of us? I would have thought Poppy would have given you dreamless sleep my dear.” 

She gasped in complete shock and surprise as Severus was able to pinpoint why the dream or whatever it had been was something she couldn’t quite get out of her mind. Of course the absolutely downright erotic quality of the dream was something that she had stored for her next bubble bath that she got to take. She had saved as much detail as she could in her mind to replay hopefully over and over again during some quality Hermione time.

Still she knew her gasp had completely given the fact that she had been given dreamless sleep the night before away. She hadn’t thought it possible but she thought she had blushed even brighter red and she heard a dark chuckle that made her nearly want to swoon. She didn’t know whether it would be out of embarrassment or out the sheer sexiness of that noise. It made her stomach flip flop and her palms sweat.

Hermione grasped Lucius hand in a grateful squeeze when he spoke up again and said in a soothing but playful voice, “We can discuss the vision or dream from last night later, Kitten but I can assure you judging by that pretty blush you are sporting that it most likely did happen. If I am correct in my assumption my dearest, I hope you very much enjoyed it.”

She didn’t know which man was more distracting but what Lucius had just said had her positively squirming as she sat. She tried to pull her hand away from Lucius and he said “If you don’t mind Hermione I would very much like to continue to hold your hand for a bit. I promise to behave myself, at least mostly and to continue with the plan of allowing you to ask as many questions as you would like.”

She looked at the silver eyes which held hope and she couldn’t bring herself to say no. She was still flushed and embarrassed but somehow holding Lucius’ hand felt a smidge like holding onto the fact that this was reality and not some weird vision or dream. Not some place she had slipped into after some extended torture. 

The war was won. She had saved Severus, Lucius was and had been on the side of the Light and she was apparently destined to be in a triad with the two older, powerful dark heroes of the war. It was something out of the romance novels she read to relax and her she was living it. Holding on to Lucius seemed to remind her of that and so she simply nodded her head yes, smiled at Severus and looked down at her list again.

In her attempt at a bossy voice she swallowed down just a sliver of her embarrassment and said, “Yes, well maybe we will talk about that later. Forgive my slip of the tongue, can I try to start again?” They both were going to open their mouths to protest that they didn’t mind the way the conversation had started but she barrelled through not waiting for their answers. 

Hermione knew given how flirty and playful they had been in their banter so far that if she had allowed them to respond she would have once again allowed herself to be distracted by the two enchanting wizards. Thus she started tried once again to start this very important conversation, this time with a bit more of a hopefully serious tilt. 

She looked down at her questions and parchment that was littered with notes and then looked between the two men next to her and made another bold decision. She set her questions on the coffee table and decided to let things progress naturally rather than like an academic discussion. She wanted to give them her full attention and she didn’t want to get distracted by trying to decide what to ask next.   
She also had seen just how much it had backfired when she did try to treat asking the two men about the bond like a clinical study. Her logical mind thought that maybe the impromptu reveal of what her mind had determined to be a forbidden question was a result of the bond not liking how she was approaching the situation.

True she had tried to walk into this situation as open minded as possible but she still expected the two men to be exactly as she had known them during the war. They were clearly not those men in private. After just a few moments in their presence and she could see that the men had been master spies and had fooled almost everyone with their cool facade and sometimes cruel words.

Both men looked positively pleased to see her set aside the many questions she had written out. They practically radiated with joy when she slipped off her ballet flats, scooted back on the couch they were seated on and folded her legs indian style in front of her. She made sure her modesty was still protected but if Lucius and Severus were going to be comfortable around her then she was going to do her best to return the favor.

Severus in a show of appreciation also sat back on the couch and crossed his leg over his knee and pushed the sleeves of his sweater up to show his comfort. Lucius didn’t sit in the opposite corner of the couch but instead sat back on the couch as close to her as he could. He was conscious of making her uncomfortable but also wanted to be as close to her as was possible.

Judging by the smile that hadn’t left her face she didn’t seem to mind his proximity. She once again nibbled her lip and then with a sly smile to Lucius seemed to make up her mind and let go of the lip before he could make good on his earlier promise. 

She turned to Lucius and finally asked, “So how long have you known?” He arched his blonde eyebrow and she realized how ambiguous the question was so she shook her silky curls and tried once more. 

“How long have you both known about being in a triad? How did you know I was the third for your bond?” She hadn’t meant for the questions to rush out again but when she tried to clarify she didn’t know which was more important to her so they both had come out. Hermione just hopelessly shrugged and said, “Whichever you would like to answer first…”

Severus decided to take the lead and started with a meaningful look to Lucius. “Lucius and I had always been close since my first year when as a half blood sorted into a house full of pureblood elites I was bound to stand out. I also did myself no favors by being steadfast friends with a loud, fiery and brash muggleborn Gryffindor witch. I was bullied relentlessly and one day Lucius came upon me hiding and crying in an alcove. The friend who I stood behind and defended no matter what had left me to fend for myself against my house and members of her house. Lucius picked me up, dusted me off and spoke to me like a human.”

Lucius then spoke up refusing to be painted as a white knight, “I was older than Severus and things had always been easy for me due to my name and heritage. I was drawn to him as soon as he had the Great Hall to be sorted. He was like a beacon to me and I was determined to be his friend. It was fate that I was able to help him that day plain and simple.”

Severus grinned at his lover indulgently and Hermione nearly melted into a puddle seeing the loving look crossing the Potions Master’s face. Severus continued, “Lucius and I were inseparable while in Hogwarts together. For the most part I tried to remain loyal to Potter’s mother Lily but only as a friend. She didn’t seem to like Lucius and had a very Ron Weasley perspective of Slytherin House and was not afraid to vocalize her opinion. We had grown up on the same street and she had protected me from my abusive and drunk muggle father when I had nowhere to go. I felt like I owed her my friendship and loyalty but nothing more. Lucius had held my heart since at least my fifth year.”

Hermione had to interject here. Her inquisitive mind wouldn’t let her not. “So the memories that Harry saw and described? He said you had always been in love with his Mother and that was why you spied for the light.”

Severus groaned and shook his head while Lucius chuckled. Severus finally said, “I had tried to put those in an order so that Potter could see that while I was and am a Dark Wizard I did fight on the side of the light and I was trying to show him how that old coot had used him and his family. I was never in any type of romantic love with Lily Potter. There will only be two people on this Earth that I will ever be in romantic love with and they are both in this room and on this very couch.”

Hermione blushed again looking at her hands while Lucius preened under the loving gaze Severus was casting on them both. Severus rubbed one firm hand down Hermione’s back and started again, “Life at school seemed to get extremely difficult for me without Lucius. I could certainly protect myself but I lost my safe haven. The person I could turn to at the the end of the day and confide in. I let James Potter and his band of hooligans get the better on me and I lashed out at Lily. Being the fickle and vain girl she was she never forgave me for one mistake. She wouldn’t even hear of listening to my attempts at apologies and it showed me just how much she had truly cared for me. I still valued what had been our friendship and the fact that she had been my first friend but I didn’t really mourn that loss that much. I had seen her grow into someone I didn’t recognize anymore and someone I didn’t want to really be friends with anymore.”

Hermione’s eyes were watering at the cruelty of Harry’s mother towards the person who had looked out for her when she had first entered this new world. She wasn’t tearing up because she pitied Severus, the tears in her eyes were because of just how inspiring and strong this man had to be even at such a young age. Severus brushed a tender hand on her cheek then brushed away the lone tear that had managed to sneak out. 

Lucius who was rubbing calming circles on her hand that he was holding took over the story and let go of her hand to focus on his in a rare show of nerves for the strong pureblooded blonde. 

Hermione felt herself leaning back into Severus’ strong arms and broad chest to brace herself for Lucius’ portion which she feared would be as heart wrenching as the one she had just heard. She stretched her legs out across the couch so that Lucius could still feel her touching him in some way and he appreciated the fact that she made sure her pretty and petite feet and painted toes were still touching and grounding him while at the same time not leaning on him and offering him the space he needed to tell her a bit about how he came to discover their bond.

With a slightly shaky voice Lucius told Hermione about his horrible childhood, the death of his mother in front of his eyes and his forced marriage. He could tell by the soothing noises that Severus was making that their witch was grieving for him and he wanted to comfort her but needed to first finish his story. He knew if he stopped now it would be hard for him no matter how much support he had from his lovers to pick up again.

So Lucius continued and told Hermione about how his father had taken up with his son’s young wife and regularly used his son as a punching bag and was not shy about telling Lucius what a failure he was. He held no punches as to what a shrew and truly evil soul Narcissa was. 

Lucius ignored her gasps of indignation on his behalf as he in a monotone and detached voice he talked about how he had found out that Narcissa was pregnant with his father’s child and they had forced Lucius to claim the son as his own. About how he was literally beaten until he had signed the birth certificate and how Severus had come only because the loyal Spiffy had called him from studying for his NEWTS.

Severus had saved Lucius and admitted his love for the blonde that night and when Lucius recounted that bit of information he was wearing a ghost of a smile. When he recalled how wonderful it was to hear the feelings he had tried to repress were returned and that the darker man was going to stand by him no matter what, Hermione could hold back no more.

She flew out of Severus’ arms and threw herself on Lucius. She wrapped her arms around him and held him provided him some small measure of comfort. Hermione didn’t try to check the tears that were freely flowing from her eyes at the pain her two bond mates had suffered. 

Lucius gathered himself again and took a deep breath. He inhaled the scent that was unique Hermione and was seemingly wrapped around him like the most comforting blanket. She smelled of cinnamon, vanilla, parchment and the leather of old books and it was one of the most intriguing and soothing scents he had experienced. Still he was having trouble continuing and he was sure the look he shot Severus as the man cleared his throat and continued the story.

Hermione kept her hold on Lucius and let the blonde settle his head on her shoulder. She made sure to look at Severus to indicate that even if she was hold Lucius, the story had the majority of her attention. The satiny smooth voice of Severus Snape was slightly gruff with emotion when he started up again,“Lucius was horribly injured when I confessed my love for him and I was truly worried that it could be my last chance to say something. I was really worried I wouldn’t be able to save him. When he was able to tell me that he returned my feelings I felt like the luckiest man in the world and I called on any favors I had with any higher power watching to save the man I loved. I promised Lucius to stand by him and since then I did that. Abraxas forced Lucius at near wand point to take the Dark Mark and we both went to Albus asking for sanctuary. Instead he suggested Lu be a spy. I couldn’t let him put simply Lu at risk and so I offered myself as well. I took the mark not because I was dark and angry young man, although I was at the time, I did it to try and protect my lover however I could.”

Hermione was looking at the two of them in a completely different light and was in awe at how deep their love truly was. It was the stuff of romance novels and she felt lucky to even hear them talk about it let alone be admitted into a bond with them. Before she could start gushing over the love they shared and what they had sacrificed for each other, Severus wanted to get to the heart of the story. He wanted to share just how far he had gone for the man he loved more than life itself and just what she could expect if someone dared hurt her. 

“By the time Lucius had healed completely and was feeling up to any type of intimacy, I had settled on my revenge for what his father had done. I perfected a poison that slowly and painfully killed the man from the inside out. It made it look like he died from Dragon Pox but truly he his insides melted in a most justified and horrible way. I only told Lucius after the fact and he was grateful to be gone of the monster that had controlled and run almost his entire life.”

“Still Abraxas was no fool and neither was his closest friend and main recipient of the funds Abraxas was happy to donate, Tom Riddle. Thus he tied up certain funds and vaults for only Tom and his most loyal follower and occasional lover Narcissa could access. Lucius was still held captive by his father in some way. However once Riddle seemed to fall we were allowed to finally live out from under the thumb of Narcissa and away from the responsibility of the young child that didn’t belong to Lucius. It would have been unbearable to live near such falsehoods for either of us and so we found this cottage and began to spend much of our time here. After some research we thought we found a way to bond together at least in a symbolic way. We felt like together we felt as complete as we could.”

Severus took a deep breath and continued, “We tried to complete our own bonding as Lucius and Narcissa did not complete traditional marriage bonds when they wed. I have always maintained it was so that harpy and Abraxas could carry on but frankly as long as I was able to carry on with Lucius I frankly didn’t care. Still when we went to complete our bond to at least symbolically seal our love we had Minerva and Poppy as our witnesses. The bonding would not seal and I had a theory as to why. What and they both saw and what Lu also felt confirmed it. We were soulmates but we were missing our third link. Minerva and Poppy saw our bonding ties but saw that they were missing the link needed to close our ties.”

“Poppy had always been like a mother to me and on occasion Lucius. Minerva had been my closest friend and had been vocal in trying to protect me from the machinations of Albus. The two of them were determined to help us complete the bond knowing how hard each of our lives had been. They searched high and low to find either our witch or information for us to learn more about how we could find our witch and complete the bond. It took Minerva almost a year to find the book she gave you. We were lucky she bought three copies. We knew after reading the book that we would have to wait for the bond to activate when our third came of age.” Severus sighed and then looking older than his years continued on once more, “I felt drawn to you in an more than protective sense when you entered the Yule Ball looking like an angel. It wasn’t in a sexual sense but in a way that made me want to make sure you were safe. I was fairly certain that you were our third. By the time you had reached your sixth year, I was positive that you were the missing piece to the puzzle that was Lucius and I. I wanted to comfort and help you but couldn’t give up my role.”

“When you went on the run with Potter, I kept track of you through Phineas and his portrait. I tried to help and protect you however I could. I know you were caught by snatchers. I will not pretend that it didn’t nearly scare me to death to hear that and I will also not speak for Lucius who had to watch those unspeakable acts performed on you. The fact that he had to stand by and not help you lest risk dying himself is one of the worst things he endured during both wars. He had known by then that you were our third and had to do all he could not to look you in the eye as you suffered.” Hermione felt Lucius shudder almostly violently as Severus brought up her time in Malfoy Manor. It was her turn to rub his arms and comfort him.

Severus continued barely holding back the emotion as he talked about the last few weeks, “I was nearly certain the end of the war was not only approaching but that for Riddle to die, I would most likely have to die as well. I had presented my theories to Lucius and he had begged me to have hope and have faith that we couldn’t be destined to be a triad with you and not survive the war to complete it. I could only hope that the truth about Lucius would come out and that you would be able to at least find each other. So when you dear sweetling appeared above me when I firmly believed that wretched snake nearly ripped my throat out I thought you were truly an angel. I felt your magic surrounding me and thought it was a sweet dream and a wonderful thing to see as my last vision on earth. When I woke in my own bed here and heard from our Spiffy how you had saved me, I truly had my breathe stolen from me. I couldn’t believe that I was lucky enough to be saved and survive the war but to be saved by you and for what Lucius to have hoped for to be true. It was and is still more than I deserve but here you both are…”

He trailed off and looked like he was going to add something when Lucius piped up, “So you see kitten, we knew from a young age that we were destined to be in a triad and we knew from early on in our acquaintance you were meant for us. You are everything we could wish for or admire in a woman. You, Hermione Granger, are all that and more wrapped up in the most delectable package and I think that together we will be able to heal each other from all of the horrors we have all seen.”  
Hermione looked between the two men and felt emotionally drained once again but unlike when she was in the Hospital Wing and felt drained and like the world was against her. Now sitting between her two wizards having had their souls laid bare before her in a show of trust she felt their pain and hurt but she also felt their love and support of her and each other.

She felt secure and protected and she was going to do everything to make the two men that surrounded her and were doing all they could to comfort her. She was going to return the favor, share her truths and heartaches and comfort them. They saw her as an equal and were treating her as such, the least she could do was return the favor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all had an awesome week and I am hear with a bit of Friday fun! I can't wait to hopefully post a few more chapters this weekend but hope you enjoy this one to kick things off! That being said I have loved all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> I took some extra time this week to re-read some of my favorite pieces of fanfiction including "Return to Grace" by Bunnyhops on Archive of Our Own and "The Bespoke Witch" by Glitterrally. I really needed to relax this week and those were just two of the great finfics that helped me do that! I wanted to make sure to give them a special shout out! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little twist and insight into why the triad. I am already working on the next chapter and hope you all continue to enjoy this story! I can't wait to hear your thoughts and promise things will be a bit more lemony next chapter ;)! Please keep the comments and Kudos coming!   
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione sat between the two men who were apparently destined to complete her soul and that she was destined to be in a triad with. She felt much less anxious than she had just a few hours ago when she had taken this seat. Instead of feeling worried, anxious and unworthy of the men next to her like she had expected, she felt a riot of emotions and none of them were nearly as bad as she had imagined.

The tears that had begun during Severus talking about just how horribly Lily Evans had rejected him for one mistake and had been flowing completely unchecked since Lucius had begun talking about his childhood. Hermione was not even attempting to hide that they were still leaking out of her eyes. It was an almost cathartic release for her. She wanted to release all of the pain she felt on their behalf. 

She couldn’t provide retribution to the majority of those who had caused these two brave wizards so much unnecessary emotional and physical hurt. Merlin did she want to get retribution for her wizards. Hermione truly believed if Abraxas, Narcissa, Lily, Tom Riddle or Albus Dumbledore were alive she would have made Bellatrix look like a tame kitten when it came to her wrath. 

So wrapped up in the dark thoughts she was having that Hermione didn’t begin to feel the magic cackling around her. Sparks of magic were flying off of her the ends of her hair and her fingertips seemed to flash dangerously as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She was a vision to behold. 

Both men next to her were in complete awe of the terrifying and beautiful vision next to them but knew they had to calm her down. Her magic was clearly not completely grounded yet. Lucius and Severus had known she was a brilliant and powerful witch, it was surely one of the reasons she had been destined for a triad.

Severus had seen first hand proof of her brilliance and raw talent while she had been in school. Lucius had thought he had seen just how strong her raw magical power could be if the force behind the spells she had used in battle were any indication. However the raw power that was radiating off of the witch at this exact moment was close to frightening for both men.

They had seen the two most powerful wizards of their time duel on more than one occasion and neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort had ever physically manifested raw magic that literally shot off from their bodies.In fact if either man were not sitting next to Hermione as it happened, they would have had trouble believing it to be real.

Legends of powerful witches and wizards who had manifested magic like this were normally talked about in tales told to young witches and wizards at bedtime. The last time there had been a witch or wizard purported to be this strong had been at least 2 centuries ago.

Once they were able to calm her down from this clearly agitated state, Lucius and Severus were going to have some questions of their own and the starting point would be how long this had been happening.

Severus noticed something else that was subtle enough that only because he had seen and felt Hermione’s magic during her time at Hogwarts. He was able to see and feel a slight change in the type of magic that rolled off of her. 

The dark ritual she had performed to remove the horcrux from Potter had clearly changed her magic slightly. She was still a light witch to be sure. However it had never hurt anyone to see shades of grey and he could feel that Hermione could understand the benefit of knowing and understanding the dark arts.

Both men slowly placed their hands on Hermione’s arms and shoulders. They didn’t want to scare her and cause her magic to lash out. That could be dangerous for all of them. Lucius and Severus did however want to calm her and her magic down. 

They knew that the physical contact would help with her magic. Touching her would give her magic a place to travel and their bond, even unconsummated, was acknowledged by all three thus their magic could reach out to soothe hers.

To calm the fiery witch, Lucius did what came naturally and began to whisper sweet and soothing words into her ear. Reminding her that they were all safe and together now. Telling her that those that stood in the way of their bond were gone. 

Severus took note and took a similar route. He softly cooed into her other ear how excited they were to have her as theirs. How he couldn’t wait to spend days researching and working with her. Talking of the family he was so excited to share with her.

It took several minutes but finally the air around them stopped crackling with magic. Hermione seemed to come out of her anger fueled daze slowly. Exhausted and embarrassed by what she referred to as a little scene she started to apologize to Lucius and Severus. “Oh my, I am sorry I got a little carried away there. That has been happening recently. Harry said I nearly caught the tent on fire after Ron left us while we were on the run because my magic was so wild. When I am not exhausted and get upset, it can get a little out of control.”

Lucius was gaping like a fish at that statement and Severus couldn’t even maintain his normally stoic face that he had when faced with a shock. “Excuse me Hermione, a little out of control? When did this start happening? Did you tell anyone besides Potter?”

Severus couldn’t even manage his normal malice when saying Potter and Hermione knew something was wrong. She worried it was something she had done, some faux pas she had committed and the distress was becoming evident.

Lucius was the first to notice and was quick to jump in, “Kitten, we are just worried. It is just a sign that you are an extremely powerful witch and having ungrounded magic can be extremely dangerous. We aren’t upset with you. Even with all of the knowledge in your wonderful mind this is not something that is read about or taught normally.”

“Yes sweetling, normally stories about witches or wizards that literally have magic rolling off of them are saved for fairy tales and bedtime stories. It has been centuries since someone with this much physical manifestation of power has been alive. I am simply angered because I am sure Albus had to have some idea. He was no fool and I am sure he tried more than once to use you as a pawn,” Severus added the last statement with a quiet sigh rather than the silky and smooth tone he had been using. 

Hermione sat with her mouth agape. She knew it was a bit odd that she had felt more than once magic literally cackling around her. Once when Ron had seen it he, come to think of it the only time he had seen her magic react this way, he had backed away. His normally tan and freckled face with a rapidly paling so that it was near sheet white. 

She had always thought it was because her ire, at the time, was directed at him. She had been absolutely thunderously angry when he had returned to them after abandoning her and Harry on the run. Not only had he returned but he had apparently gotten back with and slept with Lavender while at home.

She knew it was her pride that was hurt but still his cowardice in regards to their mission and the feelings between the two of them had been like a spark to a powder keg of emotion that was inside of her. Ron being careless and dashing any hope Hermione had of them working out as a couple had been at the time the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back. 

Ron had borne the brunt of her anger and frustration as she ranted, lectured and threatened him within an inch of his life. She in her anger fueled rage hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t biting back with his normal hot headed retorts.Now she realized it was because he probably thought she was some kind of monster. 

She also realized Harry would have had no idea she was odd either. They both had not heard wizarding bedtime stories or fairy tales. This wasn’t in Tales of Beedle the Bard. She had known that it probably wasn’t the only book for wizarding children but it wasn’t like that was on the top of her research list during the war.

She had been willing to accept that someone could split their soul. She had been willing to believe the idea of destined partners. She could get behind the idea that being in a triad was something that was absolutely acceptable. But this, the idea of her being the most powerful witch or wizard in several centuries that her wizards were peddling. That to Hermione was the part that was absolutely laughable.

She looked at Severus and Lucius who were looking still looking at her completely seriously and she guffawed. “Are you pulling the mickey on me? Seriously me, the most powerful witch in several centuries? Please! I am a muggleborn witch who has studied and worked hard but I am hardly more powerful than either of you!” She once again laughed. “Thank you for trying to make me laugh, it’s helping me reign in my outrage I was feeling on your behalf.”

Severus and Lucius however were not laughing with her. 

In fact they both wore tight forced smiles, like they were trying to not worry her too much. Those smiles made hers fade and her face drop. She did not want this to be true. It couldn’t be true. She just wanted to be somewhat normal. She wanted to work and study with her two Wizards and eventually have a family. 

Lucius could see her distress and tried to calm her. “Kitten, we are in fact very serious. I have never seen magic literally pour off of someone with or without them knowing. You are a powerful witch indeed, I assure you. I promise you I will never lie to you Kitten about anything big or small and this is certainly something Sev and I would never lie about. How long has this been happening my sweet witch?” 

She stammered slightly, “Since my birthday in sixth year. My use of the time turner during third year had some repercussions and sped up my aging by a whole year. Dumbledore knew this but told me to not tell anyone that I had come of age early. He said it would make me susceptible to Death Eaters claiming me and that if the Ministry fell and they knew I was of age I would be tried as an adult. He scared the wits out of me to be honest. I didn’t wholly trust him but he was Headmaster and in my naivety I believed that he was trying to protect Harry. I certainly didn’t think he was raising my best friend as a damn lamb for slaughter.” She growled and the air began to crackle with magic. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. She had taken up yoga to try and help with meditation and grounding. It only helped slightly and honestly when her magic was this bad normally it took a fair amount of dueling practice or spell work to burn off her excess. Still what the wizards next to her were suggesting was preposterous at least in her mind. 

She was simply Hermione Granger. Muggleborn witch and best friend to Harry Potter. Supposedly “one-third of the Golden Trio” (although she doubted it would be long before it came out that the trio was not so Golden and not certainly not a trio anymore.) She was brainy and socially awkward. She had a temper and a wicked fast wand to go with it. 

Yes, she had been able to take to her classes at Hogwarts like a fish to water. Absolutely she knew she had her choice of subjects she could attempt for Mastery in. Many professors at Hogwarts in her Sixth year had mentioned possibly beginning work on a Double Mastery while in her Seventh Year. They had suggested it with complete faith that Hermione could handle it on top of studying for NEWTS. It had never been done before but Professor’s Vector and Flitwick had been sure she would have no problem starting a year early.

It had never happened in the history of the school. It had rarely been done ever. Both Professors had been extremely excited thinking of the possibilities. Hermione had as well. Arithmancy was one of her favorite subjects and while she excelled at Charms she prefered the mental stimulation that fields like Potions and Transfiguration held. Still she had seen the benefits of combining the two fields and the changes she could make with her work. It had seemed ideal and when she had briefly mentioned it to her friends they had thought she was crazy. She had brushed it off as something that would never happen and it never did as Hermione had not gone back for her final year of schooling.

Still supposed brilliance at several subjects was due to hard work and studying. It was just impossible for her to be freakishly strong. There was already enough that caused her to stand out and now she was adding this to the list.

She knew that a traditional triad had one member that needed to grounded or balanced by the two other members. She had read that in the book Minerva had given her. She knew one of them was supposedly the strong one that needed to be grounded.

Hermione had even made sure to read and re-read the section on what could happen if the strongest of the triad had to wait an extended time for their binding. At the moment she had been thinking about Severus or Lucius possibly being in pain over this or not having full control of their magic. She was reading it thinking of how she would care for whichever man had been suffering these ill effects. To think it was her? 

The youngest of the three and the muggle born was stronger than what she had and she was sure many others considered two of the greatest wizards of their era. That she who came from a family with no history of having any magical blood in it was destined to be one of the most powerful witches alive. To Hermione who only wanted to live a somewhat normal life, it simply had to be laughable.

She shook her head her curls which once again was beginning to resemble the frizzy mass of when she was younger. The wizards next to her began to understand why her hair had seemed so riotous, it was her excess ungrounded magic trying to escape. 

Severus growled knowing that the fact that her magic had probably been suppressed while she had been in school. He was near certain it was absolutely done by the manipulative bastard Albus and he was sure the old man had chalked it up to being for the Greater Good. 

Albus should be thanking his lucky stars that he was in the afterlife. Severus was sure when their witch finally understood what had been done to her she would have made anything done to him by Grindlewald or Riddle look like child’s play. 

Severus shook his head and finally in a calm voice said, “Hermione this is not a joke and Albus was wrong to hide this from you. He was wrong on a great many counts Hermione and I assure you this I will count as one of his greatest wrongs. It is dangerous for you to be ungrounded when you are this powerful my sweetling. You literally radiate magic. Think about that.”

With those words Hermione began to look a bit more serious and contemplative. Lucius picked up where Severus had stopped, “Think Kitten because you are the beginning of your line of magic. You are unique and pure in the magic you possess. It is untainted with inbreeding and other issues that have afflicted pureblood witches and wizards for years. It makes quite a bit of sense for this much power to be placed in such a pure magic vessel. Besides you have the kind heart and gentle soul that would benefit someone with that much power. I know you would only use it for good, you only lash out when you are backed into a corner or someone you love is endangered. You only strike when necessary and even then it is you do everything you can to avoid it being a mortal blow. I have seen you in battle. It is a sight to behold my Valkyrie.”

Severus also added, “You are clearly not known as the brightest witch of your age for no reason my sweetling. This just adds to the luster. If we can prevent it from becoming widely known, I assure you Lucius and I will do everything in our power to keep it out of the limelight. If it does come out we will protect you from the media and those that might wish you harm. This will not change a thing about you Hermione. You have two wizards by your side who will ground, protect and love you. We will never try to take advantage of your power. I personally believe and I am sure Lucius concurs that if anyone can use this to their advantage it will be you. With your brilliant mind and kind heart, Hermione, you can truly use this power for good and to create change.”

Severus had drawn himself up was speaking as passionately as she had ever heard him. Hermione was shocked by how unguarded and full of emotion his voice was. She was honored his defense and conviction was for her. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Lucius had been nodding emphatically with every word Severus had said.

She took a deep breath. She still didn’t want to accept the fact that she was supposedly an extremely rarely powerful witch but she didn’t have much to refute it. She shook her head and softly said, “I still don’t want this to be true. I’ve just wanted to be normal for once and to be able to focus on learning, creating and building a life and a family. I know we will still be able to do all of that but this just feels like…. like another label. For once I did not want to be the strong one. I know that is terribly selfish but I had to be strong and help Harry. I had to be strong and erase my parents lives and they died not knowing they had a daughter. I had to be strong in the final battle and when I saved you Severus. I was selfishly excited to focus on one my stronger partners and to be the one they watched and protected. I am so scared that this will be something that causes so many to ask something of me and expect me to ask for nothing, not even think to give thanks in return. Still it appears to be fact, and yes I will want more information on this. My suspicion that my two favorite recently discovered bibliophiles have books on the subject.” Both men chuckled and were nodding their heads in agreement with the last part of her statement. 

“Still do you have any immediate ways that you could teach me to help settle or ground my magic. I have a feeling I and my magic will be on edge for the next few days and maybe weeks. Harry, will most likely be ok with this triad after what will I am sure be an initial blow up and I am sure we will hear from Molly and probably the dolt that is Ron Weasley. They seem to be the ones that make my magic flare the most recently. It’s normally when I am especially mad or upset.” Hermione said all of this in a frank but curious tone. Clearly already trying to piece together if she had seen or felt the sparks at any other times and just what else might cause such a reaction.

Judging by the pink tint that was hitting the top of Severus’ cheeks the first suggestion was something that would make her flush as well. Lucius finally was the one between the two who cleared his throat and tried to in his own upper crust and polite way broach a subject that no one in the room really had graphically discussing.

After a moment's hesitation Lucius finally decided the best way to start the conversation, “Well Kitten the best way to help your magic settle and ground would be to complete and consummate our bond. Our magic once bound with your’s will help calm and soothe it. Our magics, they will tie in with your magic and help complete and channel the way your magic flows. Of course, We do not want to push or force you into having to tie yourself to us before you are ready. I know I speak for Severus as well as myself when I say that we would love the honor of courting you properly. You our sweet witch deserve as much.”

Hermione once again blushed prettily and shyly said, “Well of course Lucius, Severus. I would be honored and absolutely love to be courted. I am unsure of all of the particulars of how it is done in the Wizarding World but I have never even been on a date so I will be excited no matter what happens! Still thank you for being understanding of how I might not want to bond immediately. I know it would help my magic but I would still like to get to know both of you before we bond for life. I know we are destined for one another but it is for my own sanity. I don’t want to rush anything, at least rush things too much.”

She was so caught up in the glee of the idea of going out on a date and being courted that she had failed to notice the eyebrows of both men rising. Severus finally choked out, “Wait sweetling, never been on a date? What about Krum? Surely Weasley wasn’t so daft as to not have ever taken you out to a Wizarding Restaurant? I can understand not knowing all pureblood courting rituals, in fact I am sure I don’t know them all, Lucius will most likely have to guide us both in that field but surely…. Hermione you are a stunning witch, surely someone accompanied you to Hogsmeade some weekend. I would have been jealous had I seen it yes but someone as gorgeous as you deserves some fawning at her feet.”

Hermione once again blushed knowing one of the things she was most embarrassed about was bound to come out momentarily. She was sure of that given how this conversation was going. Fearing she was about to become close to neon red she finally quietly answered, “Despite all that was written, Viktor and I did go to the Yule Ball together but I was so much younger than him. It was hardly a date and besides a few sloppy kisses at the end, he was the perfect gentleman. We still write but only as friends. It was never meant to be anything more.”

She took a deep breath and continued, “As for Weasley, I assume you mean Ronald. Yes I did pine for him at one point but we kissed maybe once and then he left Harry and I on the run. That alone was unforgivable for my heart but to learn what he ran back to, there was no way we would have been a good match. He returned home for home cooked food and into the arms of Lavender Brown. I believe they are still together and he was the reason she was saved from Greyback. Other than that no one has seen me as a female. I am always just the know it all or Harry’s friend. I have shared a few sloppy and very wet kisses that now seem like they were all complete shite compared to how Severus kissed me. They were nothing compared to how you two light me on fire with just a touch.”

Both men were now gazing at her with absolute fire in their eyes. Severus was openly breathing harder and Lucius was nearly panting. Hermione was unaware of how or why the simple statements she had made were causing such an effect on the wizards but she had to admit she liked the sway she seemed to hold over them. She took hold of both of their hands and in an almost breathless voice said, “Even the most simple touches from either of you cause a feeling that starts in the pit of my stomach. I have never felt it before but it feels like it is the start of something that will feel even better and I want you two to teach me and help me explore it. Severus is such a good teacher, will you teach me too Lucius?” She tried to look up at the pale blonde as coquettishly as possible and the answering growl from him was enough to cause her to squirm in the most delightful way.

Severus seemed to finally find his silky smooth voice. He quietly and with a completely sensuous tone said, “Hermione do you mean to tell me, tell us, that you are coming to us completely pure? That you come to us literally untouched and unseen by another man? Sweetling please make dreams and desires I didn’t even allow myself to dream as possibilities be true.”

Hermione was overwhelmed by the powerful and heady smell that were her wizards. Severus had seemed to stalk closer to her with every word of the past sentence and Lucius had somehow approached on the other side and had started nibbling on her neck without her noticing. If this was how she would continue to be overwhelmed like this then Hermione hoped she felt this way forever more. Her stuttered nod was because she felt like she was too nervous to talk.

Severus hissed in her ear, “Say it witch. Please our sweet sweet witch say it with your simply devine and melodic voice. I have to hear it….” She hadn’t realized that he was once again that close. She opened her mouth and at first nothing came out. She closed her mouth again and cleared her throat. She then turned to look into obsidian pools that had haunted so many dreams of hers and simply and quietly whispered, “Yes, my Severus. I am coming to you pure and untouched and unseen by any other man or wizard.” The growl that was nearly feral before Severus attacked her lips with his was one that would be warming her bed and memories before they were bound.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two in place of one chapter. I originally had these next two chapters as one and my EIC (editor in chief/Husband) suggested cutting them into two. After a bit more editing and a few re-readings I saw his point and so we now have two chapters for the price of one! I hope enjoy these next two! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this long story! I know it is a slow burner and it is long but I hope you are enjoying the depth and emotion and will continue to make sure there is payoff in the end for everyone!
> 
> Please keep the comments and Kudos coming and enjoy Chapter 30 on the 30th!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione’s breath was absolutely stolen from her at the fierceness behind Severus’ kiss. She shivered in delight at just how wanted and cared for the clear adoure he was showing her was making her feel. 

The feeling of her body reacting to Severus as Hermione was pushed further onto him made Lucius groan in pleasure. He watched his current lover practically devouring their innocent witch and he truly couldn’t picture a more erotic sight happening at that exact moment. He began to gently let his hands wander and lightly graze the skin on Hermione’s bare arms and shoulder.

Lucius watched the physical effects he had on their witch as goosebumps seemed to follow the path of his fingers. He wanted to lick every inch of them away but at the same time didn’t want to tear his eyes away from the sight of an extremely aroused and possessive Sev introducing their little witch to what it was like to truly be kissed.

Severus was the more possessive one between the two of them. Lucius knew it had quite a bit to do with the fact for the entirety of their relationship Severus had shared him with Narcissa and her son, Draco. While they may not have had Lucius’ heart nor his soul but the two did take up quite a bit of his time. 

Severus knew where Lucius would come home and sleep at night but still the waking hours were important too and Severus had come second for many of them during various times of Draco’s childhood. True, Severus was there for many of them as the child’s godfather but he and Lucius had been forced to hide the love that came so naturally for them from prying eyes.

For the sake of the family name Lucius had done the bare minimum to maintain the facade the Draco was his son and he was a faithful pureblood husband. Lucius, Severus and Narcissa all knew this to be true. Lucius and Severus kept up the charade to protect Draco from the twisted truth that was his parentage, it had been hard but necessary as both had grown up with hateful fathers and wanted Draco to avoid that fate. Then it had been in their best interest to continue to hide this knowledge from everyone besides their inner circle with the resurrection of the Dark Lord. Had Riddle known of the two of them it would have most likely instant death for them both, simply for having dared chance shaming his most beloved follower, Narcissa.

While her sister Bellatrix had an absolutely insane and sadistic follower of Riddle, her sister Narcissa was a believer to the bone. She had fancied herself in love with Riddle and followed his orders and beliefs with an absolute blind trust in the maniac. Narcissa and Abraxas had been his main supporters during the first war and while Abraxas had died, Narcissa was apparently planning on replacing him with Draco on the right hand side of Riddle. 

Lucius spent some time with the child and had spoiled him with toys and money but had ignored what Narcissa drilled into the Draco’s head when he wasn’t there. Somewhere along the way Lucius had ignored the fact maybe out of guilt and maybe out of the betrayal he saw whenever he looked at what was effectively his brother.  
He felt guilty that Draco was being raised and he was helping perpetuate an almost complete fabrication. He and Narcissa had only had relations once. He refused to call it making love and it certainly didn’t have the passion behind it to call it fucking. Her pregnancy had been “brought to his attention” by his father and wayward bride almost a year after that.

Draco had a different mother but they were still blood related. Just not in the way the young boy was taught to believe for the majority of his life. Still Draco was a walking, talking, living, breathing reminder of the fact that his father had basically forced him into a marriage and bred his wife. He was sure still almost 20 years later that if Abraxas had survived much longer he would have found a way to kill Lucius in a tragic accident and retrained Draco as the ideal Malfoy heir. He knew Narcissa was not innocent in this plot. Lucius was sure it was at least probably half her idea.

So he hoped Merlin above forgave him that sometimes he looked at his brother with a sense of anger at why he was conceived. It wasn’t directed at the man himself and Lucius hoped that now that both of the evils who had made Draco were dead, they could bury the hateful cloud that had polluted the Malfoy name for too long.

Lucius considered it his biggest failure in life that he had allowed the boy that he was supposed to be caring for like a son to get marked. Narcissa had planted the absolutely insane idea that it would make Lucius proud if Draco took the Dark Mark. Draco couldn’t ask his father as Lucius had landed himself in Azkaban due to his maintaining his cover as a spy. He had not given himself up as a member of the side of the light as he was dragged to the rocky hell hole. He had suffered for almost a year with Dementors and a dark damp cell. 

Lucius had not held out hope that the vaunted Dumbledore who had made him take an oath not to give himself up until blessed Potter truly needed to know would come and save him. That, Lucius was sure the old man would have said would make things too obvious. Lucius had hoped that Draco would have gone to Severus in place of Lucius but he had unfortunately not gone to his godfather until much too late. Draco had certainly inherited his stubborn side from their father.

He couldn’t blame Draco thought. Narcissa had used the oldest and worst trick in the book to have the spoilt boy sign up for a lifetime of pain and servitude at only 17. She had told young Draco that it would make his father ever so proud.

What she didn’t tell him is that yes it would have made his birth father, Abraxas, very proud. However, Lucius,the man who had raised him since he was a babe and the man who Draco looked up to like he had hung the moon, would not be impressed in the slightest. 

When Severus had discovered the truth he absolutely hit the roof. He had raged and sworn and wanted to smack his godson. He couldn’t risk writing to his love for fear that the guards or any manner or level of Riddle’s lackeys would read the letter if Lucius even got mail at all.  
He told Dumbledore of the plot that Draco was planning and at first the old man was going to allow Draco to “follow the path his heart leads him down.” Severus quickly and loudly put that idea to rest. It was then that he took it upon himself to know that he knew Lucius well enough to know that he would want to save what he could of Draco’s soul and shockingly gentle spirit hidden under the pomp and snobbery.

It took several trips into a pensive, an unbreakable vow and nearly a bottle of firewhiskey before Draco had truly understood just how twisted the web he had tangled himself in was. His entire world had was shaken like a snowglobe and he felt a little adrift. It took a day in seclusion in Severus’s chambers for him to accept the fact that Lu was his brother and it took another half a bottle of firewhiskey for the younger Malfoy brother to come to terms with the fact that his godfather and the brother he had looked to like a father had been in a relationship since before he was born and were destined for a triad.

By the end of the eye opening year for Draco and the nearly soul-destroying one for Lucius the two men were not speaking but not because of distance. When Lucius had been released from Azkaban and heard how Severus had been cornered by Narcissa, Bella and Albus for the stupidity of his brother he had absolutely hit the roof.

While Lucius loved Draco as a brother and cared about the young boy who clearly idolized him, the boy was not his son. The fact that they young man had been so easily swayed by the evil Narcissa and had forced a near impossible task on Severus had drawn out the absolute worst in Lucius. He saw the darkest possible outcome of the what could happen with what Severus was being forced to do and threw it at Draco’s feet.

Lucius had also been sure to heap on top of the fact that there was a strong chance that during the actual event or after the fact, Severus could be killed by the Light or the Dark Lord. He made sure to point out that it would not only be the future happiness of the brother that had given up so much for Draco that would be ruined. Lucius also made sure to point out that a third person who would never truly know the boys beloved godfather would be robbed of a completely full life.

Their relationship had crumbled faster than a sandcastle at high tide and for almost a year the two Malfoy brothers had kept their contact to the absolute bare minimum. It hadn’t help the ire of Lucius that Riddle and his heathens had invaded the Malfoy homestead on Draco’s supposed watch. Lucius knew he couldn’t totally blame that on the young man but it didn’t stop the older brother from trying. 

Even when the dark man who was currently feasting on the plump and decadent lips of their witch had come out all things considered smelling like roses, Lucius had still seethed over the stress and worry he had endured. The fact that Severus had been able to pass muster for the Dark Lord and keep at least Minerva and Poppy on their side after what had amounted to helping a the great Albus Dumbledore off to the next great adventure had been a minor miracle for the lovers and one that he still thanked Merlin and Circe for.

Lucius and Draco had eventually reconciled after Draco realized just who the muggleborn that was suffering under his evil Aunt’s wand was. Severus still couldn’t believe the boy had the presence of mind to register the tic that had appeared on Lucius’ face when he saw Hermione being brought in by snatchers and refused to admit who she was. 

He had also thrown a very wordless and wandless spells to help with distraction so that his brother’s third and the savior of the Wizarding World could escape. It was just what Draco needed to feel like he could atone somewhat for his sins. It also was the first time he felt like he had been able to provide real help in taking down the maniac who he had allowed to brand his arm and was hell bent on destroying all that Draco held dear.

Lucius broke out into his own shiver as he brought himself out of the dark times when he had nearly lost Severus and his brother. He looked down at the witch that was still writhing under Severus’ ministrations and clearly ignorant or ignoring his rock hard cock that she had to feel pressing into her back. He wasn’t sure which it was but he was leaning towards ignorant given how innocent their witch was.

With a near feral grin Lucius decided to enlighten her as to just the effect her writing and draping herself over him had caused. He leaned in and began to nibble and suck on the ear of their with and Severus came up briefly only because of the necessity of air. Severus had to admire the dazed witch that was looking at him like an odd mixture of angel and devil through her half lidded eyes. He especially loved her puffy lips that look as though they were pieces of ripe strawberries thanks to the color his nibbling and snogging had brought out.

Severus began kissing and nipping against Hermione’s neck on the opposite side of Lucius who was now clearly rocking his hips against the back and bum of their witch. Severus heard every filthy word that pour out of his blonde lover's’ mouth and into their witches ear.It was all he could do to not start dry humping their witches leg like a randy teenager with no finesse. He was a fucking grown wizard and he would not cum in his pants like a mere boy. 

He also was not going to let their witch come to their bed under duress or before she was ready. With a growl he pulled away from their delectable witch and what her panting face and the recognition that made her jaw drop when she realized just what Lucius was whispering to her and just what that was behind her back. Severus was sure her mind had let her think it was Lu’s walking stick or possibly his leg. Having heard just how Lu had started his own assault on Hermione’s senses and her face now, Severus was sure she had been relieved of her previous misconception. 

Lucius ate up the reactions of their witch and appreciated that even after she gasped in recognition as to just what he was rutting into her back, Hermione hadn’t pulled away. In fact judging by the way that she had stayed and continued moaning after his erotic description of just how she affected him only seemed to spur the blonde on. 

Lucius couldn’t stop himself once he had seen Severus perk up and listen to him whispering to their witch. He had instantly began tell Hermione, “Do you feel little kitten just what even watching you experience things for the first time does to me? I haven’t ever felt like this before with another witch my little one…. And I know Severus is loving teaching you just how pleasurable and erotic a simple kiss can be. Gods above Hermione do you feel my hardness against your back? Yes kitten that is all for you and one day I will fill you with it. My cock has ached for you for so long and now feeling you writhe in pleasure from our lover while you lay against me...it is almost too much witch! I am about to come in my pants like an inexperienced teenager. I have never come without someone at least touching my cock directly but you little witch, you are going to draw me over the edge and you will fall with me my sweet girl. You will come from the sweet feelings we are giving you…”

With those last words Severus watched as Lucius faster than a cobra striking reached up and plucked on the hard and clearly sensitive nipples of Hermione. It seemed to be just the stimulation the young witch had needed as she screamed out her pleasure and Lucius’ name fell from her lips as the first orgasm in her young life crashed over her. Severus dove in to swallow the end of the sound and gently kiss and caress their witch back from the edge while Lucius cleaned up his cum-filled pants with a swish of his wand.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of what was originally going to be Chapter 30. I am glad I split the two up and think you will agree they deserved to be two separate chapters. I am hoping to have at least one more posted this weekend. I can't wait to hear what you all think of this next chapter and am excited to read and see hopefully more comments and kudos! They do mean the world and encourage me just as much as my muse and my imagination! Sometimes a nice comments encourages me even more!
> 
> Thank you again for reading, enjoying and hopefully commenting! I loved writing this bit and hope you love reading it!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione’s pupils were blown and she was panting like she had just run a marathon but the dazed smile that was on her face showed just how much she had enjoyed herself. Slowly the fog that surrounded her began to lift and she realized just what had happened and she began to blush and look down.

Severus lifted her chin and clucked his tongue, “Oh no sweet one. I will not have you looking down embarrassed by just what happened. That will just not stand my beautiful witch. I know Lucius won’t have it either. You have nothing to be embarrassed by. We are a destined triad, the connection and tension between us is palpable and nothing more was done than kissing and a bit of talking my dear one. By the time we are bonded our Hermione, Lucius and I will give you something to truly blush about but I think it will be our hope that we can help you find the confidence to so prettily blush in excitement rather than embarrassment.”

The near saccharine way that Severus was talking had drawn Hermione’s eyes back up and while she was hesitant to look at either man, she had to see if he was mocking her. She hated that it was her first thought but she had only truly known a mocking and harsh Severus during school. 

No matter how much she defended him or what role he was playing, he had been unnecessarily harsh on her and it had been more than one occasion. There had been times where Severus despite being a star in the majority of her fantasies and daydreams when she allowed herself to have them, had left her sobbing into her pillow behind a silencing charm. She could still occasionally when her self doubt was particularly bad she could hear Severus when he was particularly harsh. One particular comment that still loved to be heard ringing in her ears was the time in fourth year when he claimed to not see a difference despite the massive teeth that gave any sabertooth a run for their money. 

She had run hoping that Severus hadn’t seen the tears or heard the distressed cry as she ran to the Hospital Wing knowing all the while he had. Hermione had been humiliated at the time and still was every time she had remembered that scene.She was sure since it featured prominently the man who had been and still was her biggest crush it only served to send her deeper into the bowels of depression. Still as she looked up at Severus with a sliver of hope she was rewarded with the look of complete honesty and open lust on his face.

She had faith if he could keep rewarding her with looks like that, she would quickly replace every bad memory of the Potions Master with many more that were wonderful. Hermione had to admit she was confused as to why she wasn’t wanting to immediately run to the library to research more of this and why she hadn’t in fact just run, which would have been her previous normal first instinct when faced with the prospect of emotional intimacy. 

As if Lucius could read her mind quietly spoke, “That is the effect of the bond my pet. My dearest it doesn’t cause or affect our attraction for you or your attraction for us. Iit does encourage us to get to know each other. It helps you overcome a bit of the hesitation with being with us alone. Our bond will not encourage us to move faster than you would normally want or need us to move. It will however help Severus and I protect you from further pain. It will help us understand and help restore the confidence you so rightly deserve to have. Hermione this bond is for you, to help you and will work to understand you. You might think that we are two extremely strong wizards but we are strong wizards who have been waiting for you to join us. We became strong because we had to wait for you, our witch to join us. You are the constant in this arithmetic equation. You are the reason there is an answer and the reason we survived the war. Merlin, Circe and everyone else above have blessed us and you and will wait for you to be ready. We will wait with them and help encourage you onto the passion and pleasure your deserve.”

Hermione shivered in delight and pleasure with the words and assurance Lucius was giving her. The bond that seemed to be purring with delight with her magic seemed to only delight more in the fact that she was believing Lucius at face value. She didn’t know why she seemed to believe what she thought to be the father and main instructor of values into the boy who lead her legions of tormentors for so many years. Still something in her gut told her not to even take those facts at face value so Hermione once again like so many times believed her gut and decided to let the man Severus called Lu tell her his side of things in his own time.

Hermione looked into the silver eyes which looked at her with hope, lust and questions and gave Lucius a soft smile. “I am not worried about you two moving too fast. I have at least learned my fair share of hexes and charms to defend myself from wayward and overeager wizards even if I haven’t had to use them in the past.I had always hoped to arrive to my marriage bed pure for my husband, never had I imagined it would be plural but still, it was something important to me. I had given up hope that I would make it to my marriage bed intact. Just given the pressure of a certain red headed cretin while we were on the road but Harry always seemed to know just when to run interference. I will have to find a way to thank Harry properly for allowing me to give you two this gift. I see that grimace Severus, yes that dratted Potter protected just what you were growling about just moments ago.” She smiled at Severus with a mix between a look of pure joy and a smirk that made the man it was directed at proud. 

“I know the three of us will make great things happen my wizards,” she grinned at being able to use that term for the first time. “I will need guidance and I am bad at asking for help but please try to work and learn with me. I am not a soft witch that needs kit gloves but I will need some TLC. Looking into your eyes now I can’t lie to you and say that I had an easy time during the war. Lucius you saw some of the worst of my torture but Severus saw the discrimination I faced for six years. Severus, I know you kept an eye on us while we are on the run, Phineas is not as good of a spymaster as I think you imagine. He gave subtle hints that of course neither Harry or Ron could pick up on but I was not considered for all four houses for no reason. I was able to determine that he had a second portrait and it took just one check of Hogwarts a History to see the last Slytherin headmaster before you my dear one.”

Severus gently smiled at the term of endearment and Lucius looked hopeful that she was calling them her wizards. When her big whiskey doe eyes turned on him, he was struck dumb. “Lucius, I felt the bond for the first time truly when you held me in the Great Hall. I feared believing Harry that you were truly on the side of the light but when you laid your hands on shoulders….Oh Lu, my protector. You gave me strength and I felt what I had tried to ignore for over a year flare to life. The bond touched my consciousness and told me to trust and believe in you. It only feels stronger now. I can’t and honestly don’t want to ignore it. I can already feel your love. I can’t say it yet to either of you but I know it is something that can be fostered and grown. I have no doubt I will be soon writing sonnets to express my love for you both.”

She smiled as both of the men’s grins grew from simple upturned mouths to clear cheek splitting grins and it made her absolutely melt. She wanted to leave their first meeting with the upper hand and felt if she didn’t leave soon, her senses would and she would not be making it to their bonding bed in her current pure state. 

She rose from between the two wizards and started to move away towards the door. With a near twirl and a smile she was once again facing them with a girlish grin. “So when can I expect my wizards to pick me up for our first date. Or outing. I don’t know what you call it in the wizarding world or when it is a soul matched bond but still when should I expect you two? I am thinking about staying either at Grimmauld or the Leaky and heading to Hogwarts to help each morning. I am sure I can spare a morning, afternoon or evening for you two whenever you want to request it. Please just let me know.”

Both men look bewildered as she continued the previous statement in earnest. Severus finally spoke, “Hermione, dear one, what do you mean either at Grimmauld or the Leaky? Neither of those are entirely safe for a single witch, attached in a triad soul bond or not. No supervision and all of the dark magic and memories at Grimmauld as well as that wretched and bigoted house elf. The Leaky is out of the question, Hermione. It was not safe before the end of the war and now with the fall of Voldemort, the two of us and you will be the main targets of any remaining Death Eaters who are still free of Auror custody. You can not stay there alone. Tom is a great man but no bodyguard. I understand not going back to Hogwarts my sweetling, as much as I myself love the place, I know I am not strong enough physically to help with the reconstruction. I am positive however that mentally it will take years for me to go back to that castle that was my prison for the last several years.”

Hermione looked accepting and aghast at the same time as her normal options for safe haven were wiped out one by one by the logical member of their bond. Severus continued, “The Burrow is out for obvious reasons and your family home must still be closed.” He saw the flicker of pain that crossed her face as he said the end of that sentence. He and Lucius rose at the same time and drew her in between the two of them.

“Sweet and precious Hermione. We will protect you and we can talk about your family home when you are ready. Still you are tired and scared now but can I make a forward suggestion? You can stay here. We have room and we will have a suite set up for you in a matter of time. We can assign an elf chaperone and they can set wards so we can not enter your rooms without permission or in case of emergency. You can stay safe and warded here and we will set it up with Minerva and Poppy to assist you in the courtship rules. They will both want to escape the rebuilding and haunted ruins that are Hogwarts currently and will be happy to help you. Let us do this for you our sweet witch. Let us take care of you know since we haven’t been able to do so in such an obvious way before...It will mean the world to Lucius and me. “

With the almost puppy dog eyes both men were shooting her, Hermione was lost. She realized she would be able to win any argument she wished with the two wizards but they equally had her tangled in their web. She would easily cave to their demands and beautiful pleas, it was unlike her in anyway but then again the two wizards in question made her feel unlike anyone else.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning here. This chapter features mentions of past child abuse as well as physical and emotional abuse. Just as fair warning for all of those reading this story I wanted to make sure I put that out there first and foremost!
> 
> That being said I hope you enjoy this next chapter it took me a while to get just the right tone and how I wanted it to play out to work but I am really happy with the final result. I hope you all like learning about our trio and just why they are going to be able to connect so deeply and why they will work so well for one another. Thank you for all of the awesome comments and kudos as always! I can't wait to hear how you all feel about this next chapter and I am excitedly working on the next! 
> 
> Please keep the comments and kudos coming and enjoy!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Stay here, alone with my two older wizards and an unconsummated bond? Severus, Lucius I know the wizarding world has some odd customs and beliefs but somehow I doubt that anyone that heard about this arrangement would approve. I don’t want to risk anymore damage to your names and I also don’t want to be an inconvenience. I can find a place to stay on my own while you court me. Somehow I doubt that it will be an overly long courtship,” Hermione offered the last sentence with a shy and demure smile that she hoped held hints of a enough hints of the future to soften the two wizards up. 

Hermione noticed the stern looks on her wizards’ faces as she spoke so had tried her hand at her female equivelant of puppy dog eyes hoping to win the argument. She notice that despite her sweet smiles and batting eyelashes neither wizard seemed to soften in their request. Huffing a bit in mild frustration Hermione continued, “Really I assure you both that I can handle myself and protect myself even if I were to stay at the Leaky. It would mostly likely be for no more than a day. It has just been too long of a day to go and check on my parents’ former house and re-open it to be habitable this evening. I will be fine and if you are really so worried you can escort me to the Leaky to get my room but I am my own witch and I can protect myself and decide this for myself.”

It was obvious to both Severus and Lucius that their suggestion, no matter how practical it was, had not gone over well with Hermione. Their witch was clearly fuming and despite their hesitation at her ire, neither wizard was going budge on the fact it was simply too dangerous just days after the final battle for the muggleborn member of the Golden Trio to be on her own. Even if Hermione weren’t their destined witch, Severus and Lucius would have agreed on that point. 

Still it was slightly adorable to see the fluster and bluster behind the shallow anger of their witch. She wasn’t truly enraged, more frustrated than anything if Severus had to guess. Lucius on the same path wondered to himself if Hermione was more upset from embarrassment that her attempt to baffle them with her lashes hadn’t worked. Somehow he thought it was more that than the fact that it was one of the rare times where she might be wrong. 

Despite being righteous in her beliefs when she was proven wrong without a doubt Hermione would bow to the new knowledge and accept with grace the fact that she was incorrect. She clearly hated being wrong but was gracious and humble enough to know that everyone could be wrong on occasion. Lucius was impressed that she was stubborn but in some odd stroke of luck never seemed to be unreasonable or immoveable on her positions. It was yet another thing he could respect about Hermione.

Her cheeks were flushed and her words held some bite but looking into her eyes he could truly see she saw their point. Lucius could tell despite her bluster she was simply a young woman who had been through a several upheavals that no woman her age should have been forced to face. Behind her facade of confidence that she tried to portray, Lucius could see in her whiskey color orbs that while she felt slightly scared and frankly very alone.

If anyone could understand feeling alone it was Severus and Lucius. They both had felt so alone for so long before finding each other. Even then it had taken years for them to actually admit and accept anything more than a friendship between themselves. He remembered feeling surrounded by people who were acquaintances and maybe a few friends but no one that truly knew him.

He and Severus had both been only children and from what he understood that was the case with Hermione as well. He had been lucky enough to have claimed to have experienced a loving home for the brief time he had his mother in his life but after her unfortunate “accident” Lucius prayed for the days where his father was willfully ignorant of him. This was because the days where Abraxas had paid attention to him it was normally to inflict some type of abuse upon him. It varied between emotional and physical but when he was a child Lucius and the house elves would nearly celebrate when Abraxas was out of town for a few days in a row. 

It had meant safety for both parties honestly. Abraxas was equally as harsh on his house elves as he was on his small son. His rage normally had no direct source or any qualms at who it was directed at. He was simply a cruel, unkind and bigoted man.

Lucius had physical reminders of just how cruel Abraxas had been, some that still bothered him or affected him to this day. Abraxas had lashed out when he had found out about how Lucius felt about Severus and exactly what kind of relationship they had. It was one of the worst beatings Abraxas had ever served him. Almost as bad as when his father had gleefully and viciously told his son about how he had stepped in where Lucius had “refused” and was furthering the Malfoy line with Lucius’ wife. Still that beating thanks to Severus had not left any constant reminders. Unlike the one when Narcissa had taken it upon herself to inform her father in law as to where and with whom his son was spending most of his time.

Taken completely off guard while alone in his study at the manor Lucius had been beaten within an inch of his life within days of being informed about Lucius’ partner, Severus. Abraxas couldn’t decide what had angered him more the fact that Lucius was fancying himself in love with a man or that said man was a half blood. It was all completely against any ideology that Abraxas held dear and Lucius was punished in his father’s eyes justly. 

After the beating his father had let the house elves heal the most ghastly of his injuries but as a permanent reminder to his deviant son, Abraxas used a dark curse on his own flesh and blood. It was something only someone truly evil would invoke on an enemy let alone their own child but then again Abraxas had been evil. He set a curse on the Lucius’ femur that would never allow it to heal properly and never allow it to be reset quite right. Not enough to give him a permanent limp as that would have never done but enough to cause Lucius pain every time he stood or walked. 

Many didn’t know why he used or seemed to carry a walking stick with him everywhere and even fewer wanted to ask Lucius why it was suddenly that his famous black lacquer stick had appeared shortly after his father fell deathly ill with a drawn out illness with Dragon Pox. Severus and Lucius clearly knew and that would be a story to share with Hermione at some point but right now was not the time. Lucius had at least enough sense out of his trip down memory lane to realize assurances on how her Wizards could slowly and painfully kill those that hurt her was not going to help her feel less alone at this moment.

In fact after his brief moment of introspective of when his feelings of being alone had been the worst he had almost missed the tears of frustration and fear that were welling in their witches eyes. He understood her frustration as well as her fear of being well and truly alone. Even if he and Severus didn’t know exactly what had happened to her parents, Lucius remembered rants from before things had gotten particularly bad where the darker man had complained that no one was protecting the loved ones of their witch. While neither had heard that the Dark Lord had found the Drs. Granger but that didn’t mean something terrible hadn’t happened to them.

With a meaningful look towards Severus, Lucius moved to comfort Hermione who was clearly on the edge of crumbling. Severus understood within moments of locking eyes with Lucius that clearly the blonde had been able to gain this insight from their witch. Judging by the unusually defensive behavior the normally rational Hermione was displaying Severus had to guess he was probably spot on. 

Severus like Lucius had grown up pitifully alone and also had the hard life growing up in a household where abuse was a constant. He doubted that was any surprise to Hermione given what a bright woman she was and what he had revealed. He also didn’t think that she had suffered physical abuse as a child and clearly the Grangers’ had been great and beloved parents, their witch was a charming and as kind hearted as could be.

Severus was sure however that they had been much older when Hermione had come along. It was clear she was a surprise only child. While he was sure the Drs. Granger had never made Hermione feel unwanted perse he was also sure they probably hadn’t made her feel particularly wanted either. He was sure she had been left alone with only books as her company more times than a normal child and when she had discovered her amazing gift of memory, Severus was sure she saw it as a way to impress and get the attention of her parents.

Despite her obvious brilliance, if what Severus had heard about the boggart she had faced in her Third year was true, Hermione was terrified of failing. She was scared of anything less than perfection. He had seen first hand how not being at the top of the class (like Potions in her sixth year) had affected every aspect of her life. That was not something that should be fostered in any child, yes success should be encouraged but it should not be expected to be the norm.

He also remembered from hearing from Minnie that her parents had seemed particularly disinterested in their daughter,s gift of magic. Severus had remembered how it had struck him as odd over an evening of firewhiskey with Minervia how she was telling him about this particular set of Muggle parents. The ones who were a great deal older than many she met and how they weren’t concerned about their daughter's accidental magic but in fact concerned with whether this “phase” as they put it would prevent her from getting a “normal” job. 

She had been rightly concerned with how the “bright and sweet” young muggle born witch would transition into their world. Minnie had also been enamoured with the girl by the time she had left the little only child with “the curliest hair you ever saw”. The Scottish witch had been taken with their Hermione immediately and had watched over her ever since she had gotten off of the Hogwarts Express when she was eleven.

Minerva had never seen a child dive straight into Hogwarts :A History right in front of her eyes in all of her years of visit and so she had been intrigued by Hermione from the start. The fact that their beautiful witch had been sorted as one of her cubs had only added to Minnie’s care for the young muggle-born. When Hermione had shown herself almost immediately to be a singularly brilliant witch both in book smarts as well as natural skill, Minnie had made no secret of taking Hermione under her wing in a near maternal role. She had tried not to favorite Hermione to obviously in front of students but the staff room had constantly been alight with the Scottish brogue of Minerva telling everyone of the latest feat of Hermione Granger.

Still Severus doubted that Hermione herself had heard much of that praise in Minerva’s efforts to remain impartial. As Hermione got older and was able to look back on her time in school she would see ways that Minerva singled her out that she may not have recognized. Although knowing Hermione like he did from years of observation, Severus doubted she had missed a thing.

It was not in their witch’s nature to allow her needs to take precedence over those of the many. He had watched her try to save so many whether in class or in battle. Thus she would hesitate in asking Minervia for council or comfort when she knew that Minnie still had a school to rebuild and a hospital wing filled with injured students. Their witch, even when feeling lonely or lost, would always protect everyone around her before she looked after herself. He couldn’t count the times Hermione had caught and saved those around her from some probably dangerously fatal mistake from Longbottom or caused by his wayward godson in Potions Class. He was fast but a lot of times though he was loathe to admit it, she was faster. 

Severus also knew she had not kicked up a fuss and Harry’s negligent relatives and the Weasleys had all been provided extra protection from Albus’ Order. Even the Weasley’s worthless Aunt Muriel had gotten extra wards around her home and Petunia’s whale-of-a-husband’s sister and her vicious dog had gotten relocated from her home. Yet nothing was done or even mentioned being done for her parents. Severus knew she had done something for them as Phineas had been muttering about the injustice of how her hand had been forced. 

The Potions Master knew it had to be bad if Phineas was complaining about injustice in the case of a Muggleborn Witch and her Muggle parents. He was truly worried about how far their witch had been forced to go to protect her parents. He wondered if they could still be saved. He also bitterly thought he wondered whether if they could be saved if they would appreciate what their daughter had most likely given up to save them. He couldn’t help that his upbringing and watching his witch suffer from being an outcast thanks to the lack of socialization from her parents had made him bitter when it came to thinking of the Drs. Granger. He would of course be taking those thoughts to the grave if he could help it.

Severus couldn’t help but see red when he thought of the role that he was sure Molly and Ron Weasley were playing or played in making Hermione feel isolated. He was sure that harpy that was the Weasley matriarch had once again treated Hermione like complete trash. Molly had been a troublesome girl when she was a Prewitt. Severus remembered that she had been at school simply to find a husband and set about being a wife and mother. She had cared little for school unless it could be applied to homemaking. She also had not been scared of spreading her legs for anyone who could fill the role of potential husband. She had only calmed down when poor Arthur Weasley had failed to cast a contraceptive charm and she had been able to trap him in a bonding with their first child William. 

Initially that bonding had seemed for the best and Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett (now Weasley) had grown into a loving couple with a seemingly ever expanding family. Severus had thought the amount of breeding they had done was a tad odd given the fact that most pureblood brides could have a max of maybe four children and here Molly was having seven. The potions master had kept his suspicions to himself but given the whispers of Diagon Alley he was not the only one that thought the “light” witch had probably mixed up some borderline dark fertility potions. 

If they were the potions he thought they did have some negative side effects and most of them affected the witch who ingested them rather than the child. He had suspected given the shocking emotional swings of the red headed matriarch recently that she was trying to hid those side effects chief of which was a gradual weakened emotional state and depending on how much she had used possible eventual madness. He knew he would eventually have to warn Arthur but given the two wars, he hadn’t really had the time. Severus hoped he could help the man who had been a surrogate father to his Hermione. That was as long as Arthur didn’t try to ostracize his witch like his probably near insane wife was currently doing. Knowing Arthur as he had for years, Severus couldn’t see him treating the witch he had looked at as a daughter for the past seven years so cruelly.

Still despite the subterfuge that Molly had used to have her brood, Severus had to admit the fact that six out of the seven had grown into strong, smart and upstanding witches and wizards. The exception being of course the blight on wizarding kind that was her youngest son. Ronald Weasley was everything that his older brothers had not been and not in a good way. Where Bill had been smart and reserved, Ron was an absolute idiot and brash. Charles had been daring and willing to strike out on his own path, Ron was a follower who had no mind that was truly his own. Percy absolutely had followed the rules but was unafraid of leadership and strived for perfection, Ronald had been given the same opportunities and chose to flaunt the rules and any attempt at leadership foisted on him and lazed about happy to just get by.

Loathe as Severus was to admit it even Fred & George Weasley, who had dropped out, were two of the cleverest students who had ever entered Hogwarts and who were unafraid to think for themselves and be there own men. Even the youngest Weasley Ginevra was inventive and her strength and bravery made her truly a paragon for her house. He had seen that especially in the last year when he had been forced to play the farce of headmaster. Severus truly believed that Ron Weasley had never had a truly original thought in his head. He was supposed to be the tactician of the supposed Golden Trio but really Severus was sure he was probably dead weight only carried along because of Potter’s misguided sense of loyalty. The fact that the youngest Weasley had apparently been fine with watching him lay there and choke to death on his own blood did not exactly help paint the oaf in a better light in Severus’ eyes.

All of those negatives paled in comparison to the downright cruel way that he had treated his friend and supposedly someone he had loved if Molly Weasley was to be believed, Hermione Granger. Severus had watched through the years as the youngest Weasley Boy had done nothing but put down Hermione as nerdy, a SWOT, simply one of the boys and at times stupid for thinking someone would take an interest in her or her beliefs (even if they were misguided at times). Ron had only taken from the young Muggleborn witch during their years of “friendship.” 

He had taken advantage of her brilliant mind, her tendency to pre-prepare and normally over prepare her homework, her feelings and emotions and worst of all he had taken advantage and stomped all over her tender heart. That in Severus’ mind was unforgivable but to then make Hermione take the brunt of the anger from Molly that her “perfectly” laid plans weren’t going to come together it was unconscionable.

He would have to be clever in planning revenge with Lucius but they would make sure to do something to the red-headed fool in the name of their witch. She had been abandoned, hurt and severely abused by this poor excuse of a wizard and Hermione would learn that Slytherins’ if nothing took care of their own. 

Severus sighed inwardly as he knew that Lucius and himself would have to work overtime to try and protect their delicate witch for the tornado of insanity that had become Molly Weasley when she found out about their bond and their triad. She would rush in calling Hermione a scarlet woman and a harlot and calling Lucius and himself leeches and perverts. He was sure Molly would try to find a way to say that he had touched or seduced Hermione when she was a student and would never believe the truth that he hadn’t even if it was hitting her in the face. 

Severus hated the extremes the woman took things too.Even if it had happened to Hermione a few times before, if he had his facts straight, she had always accepted Molly back into a maternal role with open arms normally with no apologies actually spoken. Still Ron leaving them on the run, once again abandoning Potter & herself in the final battle and now Molly dragging her name through the mud like a harridan yet again,Hermione had finally had enough. Severus was going to make sure that this time Hermione was protected from this manipulative “mother” figure in her life from now on. He was not going to let a lesser witch like Molly Weasley tear down this precious gift of a witch that he had lucky enough to be tied to in a soul bond. Severus was also not going to let a scum excuse of a wizard like Ron Weasley be more than a blip in the life story of Hermione Granger.

Severus and Lucius were not the most comforting of people by nature but they both understood the fear that was inherent in feeling alone in the world and they wanted desperately to rid Hermione of that feeling. Their hearts ached that she had to go through even a fraction of the pain they had felt growing up and Severus thought in some ways certain things had been probably even more painful for their tender hearted witch. 

As soon as Lucius wrapped his arms around the witch whose eyes that had been brimming with tears had begun to leak as the silence had stretched more than a few seconds. Each man's introspective thoughts which had in reality taken no more than a minute or two had probably felt like hours to Hermione. Severus realized and he quickly rushed forward to comfort the now sobbing witch who was crying into Lu’s shoulder.

“Shh….Hermione, sweet witch. Please don’t cry my darling. I know it has been a long year and an even longer few days, we know you are so so tired. We only thought it would be easier for you to rest here knowing you would not have to look over your shoulder for anything or anyone foul who might wish you harm. Lu and I only want the best for your our lovely witch and we want you to rest and recover. We can discuss the bond easily with you here and we will rest easier knowing you are safe and we can finally openly protect you from foes and former friends.” Severus tried to keep the venom out of his voice when he thought about the Weasleys. “We promise we have waited so long for you already that no matter how quickly or how slowly you want to move things along emotionally or physically we will wait for you to make the first move or give us the go ahead. Hermione, you are our queen and our third, we are not whole without you and we will never knowingly hurt you or betray your trust. This I can swear to you. I will swear on my magic if it helps. We just want you to be safe and well rested.”

Lucius finally piped up speaking mostly into the hair of their witch who was still crying although not as hard on his shoulder. “Hermione we know you are your own witch. No one in there right mind would even attempt to doubt that. You my darling are a witch that younger women and witches will grow up idolizing.You are a boon to wizarding England my love and we would never try to disprove that or lessen the fact that you can very much take care of yourself. You have been doing that for years if I have understood things correctly from both Severus and my brother. You have also been caring for most of those around you at the same time, my kitten if those same sources are to be trusted. Let us take care of you. We will not besmirch your honor, if your parents are not available to take care of you no one will raise an eyebrow at you being in our care my heart.” Her cries had lessened to sniffles and it was clear that despite the riot of emotions she was feeling Hermione was if nothing logical and willing to listen.

Lucius was once again in awe of their witch. He continued on trying to completely convince the witch that fit perfectly in his arms. He loved feeling Severus envelope both of them with his long arms but Hermione felt so wonderful with her head on her shoulder and arms around him. He was going to use any argument he possibly could to win her over, “Spiffy will not allow us to tarnish you before we bond formally. That elf has watched me since I was a babe and has waited for our witch for longer than Severus and I even knew we were destined for a third. You should have seen her reaction this morning, Hermione. She already adores you and will protect you with the a fierceness that knows no bounds. That includes from your older and I am sure sometimes scary bondmates. We might be her Masters but she already sees you as her Mistress and Mistress of this House, she will defer to and protect you Kitten. Please let her and us take care of you sweet witch. It is making my heart ache that you are feeling so alone.”

Hermione’s sniffles had stopped completely and she wiggled free of the hug that both wizards seemed to be savoring every moment of. She looked at the truth in Lucius’ eyes and the feeling of understanding washed over her. He seemed to pinpoint and understand the feelings that even she hadn’t quite allowed herself to fully acknowledge or understand with just a look. She was amazed and felt for the first time in a while completely and wholly accepted. She looked over her shoulder at the shining obsidian eyes of Severus and wanted to cry again but this time not out of stress, annoyance or fear.

This time she wanted to cry at the feeling of love and acceptance both of these previously stoic and unreachable wizards were surrounding her with. It was giving her hope she had never allowed herself to have and she didn’t feel compelled to stay with them, she knew in her bones that she had too. The promises both wizards had made to her were not the empty kind she was used to being on the receiving end of. Severus and Lucius meant it when they said they would protect her and help her rest and recovery. She absolutely believed that they would respect her need to go slowly and the need for patience with her in sorting out her emotions and inexperience. 

Hermione looked back at Lucius and kissed him on the tip of his aristocratic nose and with a clearly false annoyed sigh grinned and said, “Alright fine, but only if you think that it will help you two rest more soundly. You both have been through much more than I and Severus I think you should still most likely be resting.”

Severus and Lucius grinned and locked eyes smiling because the bossy witch they both favored was back. “Also I will be setting the wards on my room and it better be far away from the Master Suite. Maybe I can ward my whole hallway…” With a scary glint in her eye she the said, “I bet Spiffy would help me with wards and finding the best room if I asked her. If what Lucius is saying and she does love me as much as you claim, I bet she would strengthen whatever wards I put up. I would be worried about what would happen trying to break them, especially if I were how did Lucius put it , ‘scary bondmates,’ I am sure Spiffy and I can show you why it will be me with that title.” She cackled in a way that had the grins on both men's faces fading a bit.

Severus knew she had a wicked sense of humor but the idea of being on the wrong side of her magic give him the bad kind of chill down his spine. He relaxed slightly when the cackles broke into giggles as Lucius not being one to be intimidated especially when he could tell the witch in question was trying to be funny started tickling Hermione’s sides. 

He smiled once again as he thought about how much better it felt knowing he and Lu would have Hermione under their roof and safe from the world outside. Then he looked down at the man he had loved for decades and the woman they had waited for just as long playful touching and laughing as if they had known each other for years and he just knew that finally for once he could and would not lose this. They were going to be the family each other had deserved for so long. They were going to be unshakeable. If Hermione want to stay at home and raise a family or go out into the world and fight for every disenfranchised creature or race, he and Lucius would support and champion her no matter what. 

He was glad they had gotten over this first minor hurdle with only a few minor tears and he hoped that in the feature he was able to spare their Hermione from as many more tears as possible. 

Severus smiled a moment more before he decided to start by championing Hermione in her losing battle against Lucius and his long and quick fingers. He quickly moved around Hermione and behind Lu and started kissing the man on the neck in the exact spot that made Lucius go boneless within moments. 

The air in the room shifted in a moment and Lucius moaned and rather than tickling the witch in his arms he began to hold onto her like she was the only thing holding him upright. She watched in awe as the strong blonde man melted under a few kisses from Severus and she wondered if he would be able to do that to her in time. Hermione then made the minor error of looking Severus in the eye as her fantasies of being putty in his hands danced across her mind’s eye.

She couldn’t help when her knees went weak as Severus chuckled in one of the darkest and sexiest noises she had ever heard and said in a husky lust filled voice, “Oh little witch, I will do all of this and so very much more.” Suddenly Hermione was glad she was staying in the house, it was going to be much easier to deal with her frequently damp knickers.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there be slight lemons ahead. This chapter took me a minute to finish but I am super happy with it! This features a slight lemon between our trio and I hope you enjoy it! I can't wait to keep exploring them and I am already hard at work on the next installment! 
> 
> Thank you for all of your amazing comments, kudos and support! Please keep the awesome Kudos and Comments coming and I hope to have a few chapters posted by the end of this weekend!  
> ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione almost didn’t want to believe the erotic scene that was playing out before her eyes. She was almost too embarrassed to watch but at the same time she couldn’t turn away from Severus practically feasting on Lucius’ neck.

She had previously had a million thoughts and questions that had been running through her brain from the last round of conversations she had with her wizards. However as soon as she heard that almost sinful moan out of Lucius’ mouth, she had nearly completely forgotten that she wanted to ask him about this brother he was talking about. In fact she had nearly forgotten almost everything that just seconds ago she had thought was of the utmost importance to find out more information on. 

Hermione doubted though that there was a wizard or witch alive who would blame her for her momentary bout of forgetfulness or as her lovely friend Luna would put it an attack of the nargles. The sight of the Dark Hero of the War sinfully kissing and caressing the patriarch of Malfoy line was something that would have made anyone stop and forget themselves completely. 

Still the fact that Severus seemed to looking right into her mind, her soul and quite frankly some of her deepest hidden erotic desires, Hermione could not help but be completely drawn in. She was watching Lucius start to grind back onto Severus as the dark man continued to tease and torment the blonde.

Severus seemed to be playing Lucius like an expert musician would his favorite instrument. Even given her current inexperienced state that didn’t mean that she didn’t have wicked thoughts or that she hadn’t touched herself before. In fact there were some strong privacy spells and shields that she had created herself to protect her fantasies as well as the fact that she wasn’t quite the stuck up prude all of her roommates had thought she was.

She also had found quite a bit of use from them on the run. While no one had given her an orgasm before and she had barely had what counted as a real first kiss, Hermione Granger had not let her sexuality go completely undiscovered. She had found her mother’s romance books when she was a very young girl and had been reading them voraciously since she was at least 11. 

When she had started to feel the bloomings of arousal, too embarrassed to talk to her mother and certainly too embarrassed to talk to Molly Weasley (who Hermione had a bad feeling at the time would use the information against her) had done what she did best and researched.

Yes, practical applications would have been better most likely but Hermione had never felt drawn to anyone enough to practice with, not even Ron when she had fancied herself enamored with him. Still she knew the basic applications of sex and had read enough bodice rippers (with transfigured book covers to make them look academic) to know what kinks and avenues she had wanted to explore. 

Still she could not believe her luck that she was going to in some way be like a woman in one of the bodice rippers she loved to read as her dirty little secret. Her favorites stories that she had read over and over again had been ones that had featured triads. Never in her wildest dreams did she think things or partnerships like that happened in real life, even in the sometimes backwards and sometimes oddly liberal Wizarding World.

Hermione had to admit the thought of being able to actually live out some of the scenes that had found her hands slipping down under her knickers had helped swallow the very odd pill of being in an apparently divined triad. It certainly hadn’t hurt that said triad involved the man who had haunted her dreams since her third year, when he had become a sexual being in her mind. 

The fact that the other member was the extremely attractive father(or some sort of very close relative) to despite the fact that he was a huge prat and misguided beliefs, the hottest boy her age at Hogwarts. Even if Draco wasn’t his son, Lucius was a clear example that the Malfoy line aged very very well. 

It certainly helped that he carried himself almost exactly how Hermione imagined her favorite hero from the classics, Mr. Darcy would. That alone made Lucius particularly irresistible to her. Hermione wouldn’t mind playing the Lizzy Bennet to his Mr. Darcy. She hoped that they had gotten over the both the pride and prejudice portions of the courtship after the war they had both just suffered through.

Although given the impassioned speech by Lucius earlier when he was trying to comfort her, Hermione doubted that he had ever truly believed in or supported the pureblood dogma of Tom Riddle. Especially given that he had been in a relationship with a known half blood for what appeared to her from the outside to be several years, possibly even a decade. Lucius had also made it clear he was going to have no problem consorting with her if the kisses he had given her so far and the hard organ that had been pressed to her back earlier were any indication.

She had known it wasn’t Lucius’ wand or leg that he was pressing up against her as Severus had first snogged her. To be honest, feeling the blonde wizard’s erection pressed against her back had really been the first time she had felt such a thing herself. She had gasped more in shock that someone felt that way about her rather than at the fact that Lucius had pressed his hot and hard organ against her. 

Hermione had honestly been a bit honored that her gentle kisses and Severus snogging her had been able to get such a rise out of Lucius. She had also been shocked at the size of it. Or at least what she had felt. In the stories she had read, all of the male characters who were part of said triads were sized impossibly large. Or at least what Hermione assumed to be impossibly large descriptions. After feeling at least a portion of Lucius, she was a little unsure that she had been so quick to brush off all of these previous impossible notions.

Before she could start to even begin to worry about the size problem that could be facing her, she felt soft and long fingers wrapping around her wrist. She looked down to see the pale hand of Lucius pulling her closer to the fantasy in front of her.

Hermione’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head and her cute mouth dropped into a near perfect O shape. Severus chuckled and the darkly rumbled, “Oh sweetling, you are so not ready for what we want to use your mouth for. Especially when you let your delectable lips hang open in the shape, just asking to be filled. I suggest sweet one that maybe you make better use of your mouth and show Lucius just how sweetly you can kiss. He loves affection Hermione and Lu loves to be kissed and caressed. Don’t you want to kiss him? See how it feels my little lioness? He has been waiting for you for so long my sweetling….I would love to see the two pieces of my heart exploring each other for the first time.”

Hermione was in a near trance when Severus spoke normally but when he turned even an ounce of seduction on in his voice she wondered if this is what it felt like to not fight the Imperius. She felt practically controlled and hypnotized by what Severus was suggesting. She could barely form a rational thought with that silky voice surrounding her and the fiery passion in the near molten silver eyes that were practically boring into her. The only thought that seemed to be running across her overly active mind was, ‘why don’t I kiss Lucius? He looks positively edible…”

When she licked her lips after thinking that last statement, she nearly missed the low and positively feral growl that seemed to erupt out of Lucius. He clearly was done holding back and done trying not to frighten his little innocent lioness. 

He never wanted to actually scare her but Lucius had been afraid that his desires and adour would be overwhelming to the pure absolute vision in front of him. As Severus had been speaking, Lucius would have been blind not to notice the lust that glazed over her eyes but he had to admit he was a bit shocked her gaze was directed at him. He would have been completely oblivious to miss the hunger that seemed to radiate from the curly haired nymph. 

This same goddess that stood in front of them. The one who unbelievably, at least to him, had not run for the hills when she learned she was destined for a triad with two former Death Eaters. He had to give it to the woman in front of him and admit that she was clearly a paragon that all those who had been sorted into Gryffindor wanted to be. She was brave in the face of any challenge and she was loyal without a fault. 

Lucius knew how the girl had stood up for Severus to Potter after Albus had forced his love to do that unthinkable deed. He knew she had spoken up for redemption after the battle of both Draco and for himself. Yes they had been spies but still she had done so without hesitation after they had both sat by and watched her be tortured almost within an inch of her life. 

Lucius couldn’t believe she had initiated contact with him first and that she was by some miracle still stood there before them looking like a vision. He still couldn’t believe she had forgiven and even gone so far as to championed his brother after the massive prat the boy had been to her at school. Even after the fool had seen the light he had been an absolute terror to Hermione. 

Still Draco, Lucius could understand. Hermione speaking up for him had been a complete shock to his system. Prior to the final battle she could have literally seen nothing redeeming about him. Their only interactions had been laced with foul slurs and thrown punches or places where he was mostly likely shooting and/or couldn’t protect her from nearly lethal hexes and curses. His soul had told him not to aim for her at the Department of Mysteries and so he left his cohorts to hunt Potter’s friend, he was had a job to do that night. He had no idea how close he had come to losing their third that night. He had heard from Severus what curse she had been hit with and by whom. Lucius dreaded seeing the scar. He should have at least pretended to duel with her, his soul had all but screamed at him to not hurt her or let her get hurt.

Then what had happened at his ancestral home. In front of him. At his feet. When he had known she was their third. It was un-fucking-conscionable. Lucius would never forgive himself for what had happened to her in front of his eyes. It had nearly killed him. He was wandless and helpless and still all he wanted was to lay down and cover her with his body to protect her. Knowing if he did that they would both die and he would possibly give up the true alliances of both his brother and more importantly Severus so he had held back.He had stood by trying desperately to think of anyway possible he could get their courageous lioness out of what was supposedly his manor before Riddle arrived. 

He had never felt like more of a failure or a coward when he watched his father’s former house elf save his witch and take what was most likely a fatal dagger to protect her. Lucius had at that time wished it was him. Obviously now he was most assuredly glad it wasn’t but there had truly never been a darker time in his life. 

He had watched their precious witch be tortured and carved like a goose at Yule. He knew Severus was all but practically planning his own death due to the fine line he was walking. He also was barely able to escape because his lovely keeper, better known as his wife, had decided to let her lover and Master and his heathens take up in his ancestral home. She had offered up his wand and Riddle (or whatever that creature was that held his soul)had enjoyed taking it from him quite forcefully. 

It was a dream he had during this dark period which had been his light and the reason he had held on despite the sometimes soul crushing depression that he felt he was sinking into. When he was able to dream and when his sleep wasn’t wracked with dementor induced night terrors, which rarely happened, he saw what his future could be. 

He saw his Severus smiling in their kitchen with a mug of his precious coffee. He was standing relaxed and comfortable streaks of grey flowing beautifully through his onyx locks and looking out into the garden at the back of their hidden oasis. He always walked like a ghost up to Sev and Sev never saw him in the dream. Instead he kept smiling and look at the sight that had him so entranced it was then that his dream would show him what took his breath away every time. Sev was smiling at a slightly older but still gorgeous and glowing Hermione who was sitting in their garden with three small children, two boys and a small delicate little girl all of whom looked like the perfect mix of the three of them. Each time the children were gathered around her in various spots on a blanket. She was clearly reading something that had all three entranced. No matter what position or spot in the garden they were in were three constants. There were always the three perfect children, Hermione was always there with her beatific smile and reading to them with such joy in her face and their beautiful witch was always resting in such a familiar and loving way in his arms. He could see why Sev was always watching and smiling. No one ever saw him in this dream and at the time he prefered it that way. That way the dream was a perfect vision of loveliness. A beacon to get him through this darkest of dark times.

Now here he was with this dream in his grasp. Something that had been just a dream hidden in the recesses of his mind could very well become reality. It had kept him afloat when he had thought all was lost and now the witch who could make it all possible was here. She was truly here and not only that but she was moving closer to him. She was hypnotically following Severus’ silky voice but her eyes were locked on him. To Lucius it was truly a heady thing.

He smirked a bit as Hermione leaned into him getting closer with each breathe. She was almost in a trance as she leaned closer, her eyes glazed with lust and hungry. She may have looked a bit hazy but she clearly aware and excited about what she was clearly implying with her movements closer to him.

Lucius realized the hazy in her eyes had been Hermione considering Severus’ lust filled words and suggestions. He couldn’t believe this witch was walking to him looking at him like a hungry dog would look at a bone. Yes he could understand some lust, Severus talking normally was sexy and when the man turned on his voice he used for seduction it was so sinful Lucius truly thought it should be illegal. 

Still simply the suggestion alone from Severus would not have Hermione looking at him like she was now. He was in awe, the only person who had truly looked at him with this much unconcealed lust was behind him, clearly orchestrating this stunning encounter like a true maestro. Lucius knew Severus knew how to seduce him as he did so frequently when they were together however Lu also knew his experience with women was limited. The fact that he seemed to be able to know just what and how to say to Hermione to have her melt had Lucius reconsidering his previous thoughts.

Still it couldn’t be all Sev because when their witches finally did seem to come out of their cloud of thought, they were still focused on him and they were begging and hungry for something. When their little witch licked her adorably plump lips and Lucius couldn’t help himself. He growled and close the remain distance between himself and the petite witch.

He was a good seven inches taller than the witch wrapped in his arms currently but he loved that she tilted her head back, eyes filled with acceptance and acquiescence. As Lucius closed the distance between their lips, he muttered one more time as he had to be sure, “My beautiful witch, are you sure? Once I have had even smallest true taste of your sweetness, I won’t be able to let go. I will make sure you stay here where you belong with Severus and I.”

As he was finishing his gallant speech, Hermione grinned at him and with lust hooded eyes sighed out, “Lucius, shut up.” It was the blonde wizards turn to be slack jawed and he loosened the grip he had around her.

Hermione wiggled a bit and grabbed the front of his silken shirt with both hands and kissed him with force. It started almost with a teeth gnashing passion in her haste to taste, feel and stop the man from questioning her and this. She was inexperienced as it was and she had to show the man she was now clinging to like a lifeline that she wasn’t about to let them go either.

Lucius was initially shocked that her outburst telling him to shut up had followed with a frenzied attempt to nearly break his perfect front teeth by the witch he felt was gripping the front of his shirt. Clearly he had read her last comment completely wrong. He knew she was inexperienced but didn’t want to call attention to it. 

So he slowly and with firm response in his kisses took control of the situation slowly stopping the teeth knocking and sloppy start and changed the pace of this, their first embrace into a loving caress of tongues and gentle nibbling of lips. 

The moans and almost purrs of delight that he was pulling from their kitten were once again going straight to his groin but this time he was throbbing even harder which he hadn’t thought possible. The new level of steel that his cock had seemed to invite was because his body and blood flow seemed to understand that this time it was him making those noises come out of their witch. 

While he loved Sev with all of his heart and had absolutely loved seeing him kiss and caress their witch, knowing that he could draw those same lovely noises. It was absolutely heady knowledge for Lucius and apparently his sex drive which was roaring thanks to her lovely sounds.

When the two finally pulled back for an absolutely necessary breath, Hermione and Lucius were both gasping for air and both had absolutely lovely kiss swollen lips. Hermione looked up at the molten silver eyes which were watching her like a hippogriff ready to strike and grinned at him like a loon.

“Lucius, you can’t scare me away obviously. I want this. I want you two. I can’t place my finger on why or how but I am drawn to both of you but I am. You both light me on fire with no one else. I don’t say that for your fragile male egos, I say it because it is the truth. No one has ever made me forget myself or made me want to be selfish and focus on my wants and needs until the two of you. Because my selfish and darker desires, wants and needs seem to completely involve both of you, I wouldn’t be worried my wizards.”

Hermione took a deep breath to continue speaking and was cut off swiftly by yet another kiss from Lucius. The moan which sounded like almost pure sex to both men cause Severus to groan behind Lucius and throw caution to the wind. He moved from behind Lu and moved to the behind the other partner of the kissing couple. Stalking as silently and as swiftly as a panther on the prowl.

Severus moved quietly behind Hermione and softly began to almost croon in her ears, “Oh yes our witch. We like that you forget yourself. We want you to be selfish.” He had begun speaking quietly to their witch so as not to completely frighten her with his sudden movement. He also hadn’t want to scare the witch in question when his large hands began skimming her torso,Severus simply couldn’t hold back anymore from touching the delightful witch in front of him.

His hands were dying to touch her bare skin but he knew it was too soon for that. He knew he would be able to feel her petal soft skin and mark it as theirs in the very new future. For now he would enjoy the reactions he was causing her as she kissed Lu and he ever so slowly and lightly began moving his hands over her sides. She was moving and twisting her torso in an effort to follow his seductive hands but was unwilling to part her lips from Lucius.

He adored how responsive their witch was to his touch and kisses but was even happier seeing how she responded with near equal fervor to Lu. True it had been with some encouragement to start but Severus had to think that seeing how open, honest and scared Lucius was, Hermione’s heart had probably melted. Just like his had when he finally saw this side of their Lu. 

Their blonde wizard had suffered quite a bit. To see Hermione accepting his apologies and promise and responding by snogging him with fervor, well it had Severus smirking and wanting to join in the fun. 

Never one to sit idly by Severus decided to gently push the boundaries once again with their witch. Not wanting to rush her but also wanting to see just how truly fearless their lioness was. Lucius was still completely wrapped up in kissing,exploring and learning the inside of Hermione’s mouth. Severus was happy to let him do so and continue his own continued exploration of the joys of snogging with their witch at a later time. Right now he had a one track mind and it involved mapping out the shape of their witch. 

While it was under her beautiful clothes he still was beginning to understand the wondrous curves of their witch. He was happy to feel and know that their Hermione was not hot hiding her shape under any of the ridiculous Victorian underpinnings that so many pureblood witches still used. He felt simply the rich fabric of her dress under his hands and her supple skin underneath that.

As her snogging with Lucius was continuing to pick up in both passion and heat, Hermione was sure that Severus and his prodigious nose could smell the arousal that was practically dripping out of her now molten core. She had truly never felt this heated, even from her erotic novels, and was truly beginning to understand some of the descriptors she had previously thought were hyperbole. 

Hermione felt like an animal in heat. She needed something and was hoping her whimpers and moans were explaining the need she literally couldn’t find words for. Severus adding the hands that she had fantasized about for literally years and skimming over her sides and arms in an almost innocent fashion was like tossing kerosene onto a flaming fire. She went up like a complete fireball and moved even close to Lucius feeling his large erection pressed between them.

Hermione couldn’t even bring herself to blush by the feeling of the thick, heavy and hot cock that was dripping with precum and was pressed against her. The only feelings she had over it were pride and a very heady want. She was proud she had caused and apparently was maintaining that erection and she wanted to touch it. She wanted to taste Lucius and she didn’t know how it was going to fit but God almighty she wanted it to fill her.

Lucius felt Severus moved from behind him and shortly afterwards he felt the brush of the larger, darker man’s hands skimming their witch. If it had the same reaction on her that it did on him, the light touches from Severus were going to drive her mad. Clearly that was one turn on he and Hermione shared as he felt her pressing herself against him with need and want.

He was sure Severus was just as crazy about the whimpers of need and want that they were drawing from the witch but Lucius wanted to push the boundaries more. He was always the bigger risk taker of the two and truthfully he wanted any kind of first he could have with Hermione. He knew they both would take the majority of her sexual firsts but still feeling her rubbing her hips against his desperately and unknowingly looking for a way to nearly rut. Well he was a red blooded wizard wasn’t he. Having a nubile young witch that he had waited years for in his arms and writhing wasn’t about to turn him into a Saint.

As Severus felt Hermione began to rub her hips against Lucius in an attempt to get some relief from what he was sure was growing pressure between her legs he smirked. He wondering if Lu would stop the little witch and try to be noble despite what he was sure was a similarly large problem to the one throbbing between his legs. Or if the blonde aristocrat would help him further debauch their witch who was currently squirming so beautifully between them.  
Severus truly hoped it was the later as he knew what he was going to be doing. He had was going to introduce their sweet witch to a bit more pleasure before he let her go. He wasn’t going to soil her or scare her but he was going to make her come and he was going to test the weight of those luscious breasts in his hands. 

Even if it was over clothes still, Severus had suddenly become a breast man overnight and absolutely had to begin his exploration of the seemingly perfect ones that Hermione had. He doubted his exploration of the two perfect handfuls on her chest would ever be truly complete.

Severus couldn’t swallow the absolutely feral growl that involuntarily came out his throat as he felt Lucius press his knee in between the legs of their witch. The moan that Hermione released when Lu’s strong thigh made contact with her mound was something that Severus would never forget. He was sure it would be the soundtrack for many a wank in the shower until he and Lu claimed her. Severus was sure that his blonde lover was the first person besides her tiny hands that had even attempted to touch her below the waist in any type of sexual manner.

Lucius had daringly nudged his lean but powerful leg in between Hermione’s and even her lovely dress and his pant leg couldn’t hide how wet and wanting their witch was. When she broke away from their kiss to let loose the most sultry noise he had ever heard, Lucius had nearly cum in his pants again. He hadn’t done that since he was a teenager and even then it had never been twice in the same day. This little witch had no idea the power she held.

When she felt Lucius leg slide between hers and he pressed his thigh against her previously secret place she couldn’t help but break away and breathlessly moan. It felt so good to feel that pressure between her legs but she still needed something more she felt so close to something and felt a flutter in starting in her stomach.

Lucius sounded positively strained when he began nearly chanting in her ears, “Take it witch, take your pleasure from me. Rub yourself against my leg if you need to, I will hold and protect you. I will never take advantage of you or push you my darling but please witch, you need this. I can feel it in your breathing, in the tension in your shoulders. Rub your hips against my thigh my kitten, we will take you higher than ever before and we will not let you fall.” 

Hermione could barely understand what Lucius was saying through her lust induced fog but her hips seemed to understand better than her head. They began rubbing and basically rutting against Lucius’s leg in an attempt to get the friction she was so craving. She began hitting just the right spot it seemed. Finding just the right pressure on her button and adding in the friction and strength of Lu’s leg to the mix. 

What sent Hermione screaming over the edge of pleasure however, that had almost everything to do with Severus. She had felt his large hands providing more and more pressure and had felt them moving towards her breasts. They seemed to be aching and needing touch and when the darker man plucked her hard nipples through her dress she had thanked Merlin and Morgana above that Minerva had forgotten to transfigure her a bra. 

She howled as she came and heard similar groans from behind and infront of her. Hermione could feel the a warm wetness of her orgasm running down her thighs. These men had not even really touched her besides over her clothes and they had made her have yet another blinding orgasm. The dampness that she could feel pressed against her through the slacks her wizards were wearing made gave her a loopy grin. She also felt swamped with a feeling of womanly pride that she clearly had had the same effect on both men, for the first time with Severus but the second time with Lucius, she had made them come.

She suddenly felt weary as the past few days caught up with her. From the final battle and the drain that all of the trauma she had been forced to face afterwards to discovering she was in a soul destined trio with two former Death Eaters/spies who were both much older than her. Besides the fact that one had been a member of her erotic dreams pretty much as long as she could remember having them. All of that on top of opening up the tightly closed lid on her sexual desires that now seemingly had been sprung open absolutely drained Hermione of the little energy she had left. She saw a cloud of blackness surrounding the sides of her vision and suddenly felt so tired.

She felt two pairs of hands hold her up when her knees started to go weak and then she felt the rumble beneath the chest of the wizard who did pick her up. She could feel Lucius’ lips on hers and heard his whispered, “sleep well my little kitten, I loved having you come out to play this afternoon.”

It was Severus carrying her clearly and if she hadn’t been able to figure it out before hand, the distinct smell that was Severus wafted into her nose as she snuggled closer to his chest. The delicious scent of sandalwood, cloves, freshly ground coffee and old leather. It was the best smell in the world to her and she allowed it to surround her system and lull her even deeper into her sleepy haze. 

She awoke what felt like merely moments later when Severus laid her down on what could have been the fluffiest bed she had ever been in she smiled up at him. Hermione was sure she was looking like a cat that had just gotten the cream but at the moment she was still high on a cloud of bliss to care. Severus chuckled a warm and rumbling sound that made her sigh and smile. It was a sound she already loved and she was hoping she would hear a lot more of it in the near future. She turned to snuggle into the bed a bit more and in a sleepy voice asked something of Severus that if she had been totally lucid would have never come out of her mouth. “Stay with me?”

The spluttered cough that came from behind her was almost enough to make her laugh. She smiled a bit more and added, “Just cuddle until I fall asleep, Sev.” With that she heard a happy sigh and felt the side of the bed dip from his weight. 

“Oh my sweetingly, you know how to inflict the sweetest torture and my greatest pleasure at the same time. Sleep my darling and Lu and I will be waiting after your pleasant dreams so that we can keep chatting.” With that last rumble in her ear and the soothing weight of Severus’ long arm over her waist Hermione slipped away into the land of Nod.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited I got to share the first Harry Potter film with my step daughter last night! She absolutely loved it and can't wait to watch the next one. I gave her my copy of the first book and she is actually super excited about reading it which has been wonderful. It's always hard being the step mom to any kids but 13 year old girls can be particularly hard and I am so pumped that she is falling in love with the wonderful world that JKR created for us!
> 
> That being said thank you so much for your excitement over the last chapter. I am really loving all of your comments about how the story is progressing and the trio finally getting together. I am already excitedly working on the next chapter which should feature their first date/Hermione's first, first date. Still I think this gives a bit more background into Lucius and Severus and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Please keep the comments and kudos coming! I totally adore reading them and they absolutely keep me inspired! Enjoy this next chapter and I hope you all are having an awesome weekend! (And had a great Cinco de Mayo and enjoyed the Derby today!!!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Severus could absolutely get used to having their witch snuggle up to them as they settled down to sleep. Her petite frame seemed to curl and fit perfectly around him. He had a feeling in his bones that Lucius would fit perfectly like the last piece of the puzzle on the other side of Hermione. His slightly lecherous mind had him wandering to how much better it would feel when it was skin on skin. Severus knew this was a fair amount of time away but still a man couldn’t help but dream. 

Severus was finally allowing himself to think about the future. It certainly helped that tangible proof of just how the fates were repaying him was sleeping soundly snuggled into his arms like the most natural thing in the world. However while a man could dream, he could not expect to be a Saint with his luscious witch pressed against him. 

Thus as soon as he was sure Hermione was deep in the land of nod, which truthfully took no more than half an hour, he gently extricated himself. He transfigured her lovely dress into a silken sleeping shirt. He pulled the beautiful mohair blanket from the chaise that dotted the room that had honestly been planned just for her.

Severus remembered Lucius using decorating this room as a way to ignore the war that was waging outside. Whenever they weren’t together and if Lucius had by some miracle had gotten away from the thumb of the Dark Lord, he had thrown himself into trying to make this room perfect. Lucius, Severus smirked as he placed the silky soft blanket over Hermione’s sleeping form, was never afraid to play the Slytherin way. If that meant playing a smidge dirty to gain the acceptance of their witch and bond mate, then so be it.

That had meant using whatever means he had, namely no one wanting to consort with the man they thought was Riddle’s right hand man. Lucius had never had to consider the cost of anything ever in his life. Thus Lucius had thrown money at the room and at the best wizarding decorators that he could hire. Mostly ones that would ask for gobs of money and who he was sure would take orders to a T and through various contracts and vows could never report back to Riddle. 

Severus had just grinned, stood in the shadows or was out of the house when the decorators came and let Lu have the final say. Whatever was suggested and put in the room was of the utmost of importance to Lu. It was his perfect distraction from the world, if only for a few moments at a time, and Severus knew if anyone besides himself needed a distraction of what was happening outside of the walls of their home, it was his lover.

To Lucius the room represented hope for the future and when they had discovered who their third was it had give him a purpose. He had wanted this room to be perfect base on the what he and Severus knew about the enigma that was Hermione Granger.

Neither man could out and out investigate her personal and private style as closely as they wanted. Lucius had frequently worried that if Hermione did actually get the chance to see it she would hate it on sight and be upset that they had tried to discover her personal tastes without her knowing. He would go into one of these anxious rants about what Severus thought of jokingly as “the four-walled mistress.” Severus would then remind Lu that they had been spies against one of the most paranoid wizards in history for most of their adult lives. Also he had lived in the same large castle as their third for six years and saw her frequently over the summers thanks to the Order. They couldn’t be that far off the mark.

Severus was also fairly positive and Lucius was sorely tempted to agree that Hermione was not all about flash. She was not the type of woman who would take well to trying to be won by jewels, furs and expensive things. Hermione clearly was excited for romance, how no one had tried to court the beauty below him was still beyond even his mental acumen. Still she was the type of woman who would prefer a priceless old tome, the chance to go to an exclusive lecture or a private tour of a wizarding museum rather than the frivolities most witches seemed to crave. 

Thus Lu had made sure to include some beautiful book cases in the room leaving most of the shelves open for what they were both sure would be their witches massive book collection. Lucius had made sure to include a comfortable window seat for her to read at as well as an overstuffed and comfortable chaise that Severus was sure if he sat down on would most likely wrap him in a warm embrace of comfort.

Most of the shelves and spaces in the room were decorated but bare leaving room for however Hermione wanted to personalize things or add her own items. However they each had selected more than a small handful of some of their favorite books and priceless first editions to dot the shelves and spaces around the room. Neither wanting the shelves to be bare and both men wanting to introduce the witch in question to some of their favorite titles and subjects.

Price had been no question in outfitting the room. It was meant to be a relaxing and safe place for the tiny witch cuddled on the massive bed. The best acromantula silk sheets covered best magical mattress money could buy, it was charmed to be the perfect firmness and feeling for the person sleeping on it. The colors were charming in Severus’ eyes and he could see how Lucius had tied all of the beautiful lilacs and plums together in the room. Making it decidedly feminine without being overbearing and the man had clearly been watching the pensive memory of Hermione at the Yule Ball in all of her splendor more than a few times. Some of the shades of purple in here perfectly matched her dress from that event.

Lu had done his best to make the room a vision of comfort and loveliness for the witch in question. It was a start and he hoped she liked it and possibly even come to love it. He was not against altering any and all of it to ensure that she was happy with final product. Severus was sure that in his effort to show Hermione just how well she would be cared for by them in their bond, Lu would spare no expense. 

Frankly, Severus knew that Lu had his own basically bottomless vaults in Gringotts that he could afford to tap into. Vaults that Abraxas, Narcissa and certainly not Riddle had no idea about. Lu had earned the trust and respect of the Goblins and they had no problems doing anything within their power to protect his secrets and interest. Severus didn’t want to know what Lu had done to earn their respect but he was certain they were the only creatures more cutthroat that his lover when it came to business. 

Unlike Abraxas, Lucius was practically a virtuoso when it came to business acumen. Severus had truly never seen anyone with such natural ease and skill with something that seemed unmasterable. The man had realized the need to set up his own accounts separate from the family vault s and his father’s known second and third vaults from a very early age.

Severus to this day had no idea how Lu had figured it out. However as soon as he had been legal to do so Lucius had gone and opened his own vaults. With careful and cut throat investments of his personal funds he had ensured those vaults were always growing and expanding. He still guarded his family's interest but he had also done nothing to help the vaults that Abraxas had basically entailed to Riddle.

Severus looked at the sleeping witch snuggling further into the soft and luxurious blanket that he had just laid on her. He grinned, muttered a quiet nox to turn off the lights in the room and soundlessly closed the door. Placing wards on the door to alert Lucius and himself if their witch woke or if her sleep was disturbed, Severus walked back to the sitting room where Lu was probably still panting over their witch.

As he walked back he thought about the figurative fuck you to Riddle and Narcissa that Lucius had been parading around for years. Both knew the Malfoy vaults were deep and they also knew Abraxas had entail certain ones to them but neither had bothered to check to see why they weren’t as deep as they thought. 

Lucius had worked with the Goblins and been funneling money out of them and into anonymous donations to causes that worked directly against Riddle and his causes. Not large amounts but still enough to help make sure that the light side was well funded and Riddle wasn’t as funded as he would like. 

He couldn’t keep Riddle out of his familial home but he could make sure to move the artifacts that were important and valuable to him and his family history to other homes that even Narcissa wasn’t aware of. Important first editions, family histories and dark and light artifacts that Riddle and his minions had probably been searching high and low for. Lucius hadn’t felt bad at all when he watched certain Death Eaters and underlings suffer various forms of torture for failing to procure certain items.

Narcissa had been so obsessed with Riddle and his pureblood dogma that she hadn’t noticed things trickling out of the house over the decades and more steadily as soon as there was a hint of Riddle returning. All items from before Abraxas and his father had sullied the Malfoy name and all things that Lu had wanted to preserve and hopefully keep to be displayed proudly again when he restored his house and family name.  
Once the smoke from the final battle and the end of the war had cleared, Severus knew all of Lu’s good deeds would come out of the woodwork. If his lover didn’t want to make ovations about all he had done, Sev could understand but he would make sure a few key words were mentioned to certain society matrons and reporters. 

Severus knew that Abraxas and his Grandfather aside, the Malfoy name meant so much to Lucius. It meant so much to the man that he had accepted and eventually properly taught his younger brother about the way a true Malfoy should behave.He may have been a few years late on that front, Severus thought with a grin, remembering just how much of a prat Draco had been during his school. Severus still couldn’t get over what a complete and utter fool Draco had been by taking the Dark Mark. The younger man had been trying desperately to win the affections of his cold, hard and most likely insane mother and the man he thought was his aloof and distant father. When Lu had finally stepped in after seeing how his brother was going to become a mixture of the worst of features and opinions of Abraxas and Narcissa. 

It had taken several serious talks between Lu and himself about Draco and how Lu needed to step in before it rang true to the blonde. Severus was glad that eventually he had gotten through to his stubborn and still honestly and rightfully still angry lover. Severus just couldn’t let someone who was honestly still just a child throw his life away especially after being raised around so much hate. Reminding Lu of just how awful it had been to grow up with a right bastard of a father who had no problem showing his displeasure had been key. It had also helped that after Hermione had come into her magical majority and the bond had spoken up, Lu had talked more and more about the future and their children. Lu desperately loved children and wanted some of his own almost as much as he wanted to seal the bond with Hermione. 

Severus knew that Lu wanted to prove that he was going to be a better father than Abraxas. It had taken a bit of reminding on the side of Severus to make Lu aware that most people looked at Draco as his son. That they would judge his parenting skills no matter what based on the actions and beliefs of the young man that many believed to be his son. After Draco had taken the mark and Lu had wanted to wring his very neck, Severus had decided his gentle prodding wasn’t enough.

He had stepped up and after a long, drawn out and very heated discussion Lucius had understood. He finally got that despite his anger at Draco, his father and Narcissa the facts weren’t going to change now. Even when the truth came out many would remember that he had been the older man and father figure in the boys’ life despite being older brother all along. 

It certainly wouldn’t help Lucius in the court of public opinion that he had let Draco believe for the first sixteen years of his life that he was his father. Lucius had never corrected that notion in Draco’s mind and had gone along with what Abraxas had literally beaten into him. He had let Draco run wild because he truly hadn’t cared and let Narcissa spoil and poison the boy. When Riddle had come back as that snake creature and his role as a spy had been ramped back up, this time with Riddle actively questioning his loyalties at every chance, Lucius had almost completely dropped even a pretense of caring about Draco. He was more concerned with Severus and himself getting out of this second war with their lives. 

Severus had always cared for his godson and could understand Lu’s feeling towards the boy. The way Abraxas had tortured and taunted his lover for most of his life was in Severus’ mind almost worst than whatever crimes Riddle had committed. To be so cruel to your own flesh and blood was beyond comprehension. To basically court, bed and breed his son’s wife was something that was out of the worst Roman myths or Shakespearean plays. Abraxas was a truly sick and twisted individual. Severus had dealt with and dispatched his person in the most painful and secretive way he possibly could. He made sure the poison that he feed Abraxas ate away at the man’s insides slowly and extremely painfully. Severus had made sure to make it last for a long as possible so that the older man could truly suffer.

It had taken years for Lucius to be able to not see his ghost around every corner. It didn’t help that Narcissa practically worshipped the dratted portrait of the old man and their offspring looked just like a young Abraxas. Still Severus had finally convinced Lucius that the sins of the father could not be casted onto the son. He had finally gotten Lu to not look at his poor brother like a blight on the Earth. It had taken the boy taking the mark and agreeing to an impossible task in order to protect and help Lucius. 

When he escaped from Azkaban and heard of what his younger brother had done Lucius had nearly flown off the handle at the boy. Severus could still remember the fear in his lovers’ eye and voice when he reacted to the unbreakable vow Dumbledore had made him take to protect the blonde’s younger brother. It still made Severus shiver in absolute terror. Hearing someone he loved so much so absolutely terrified was something he hoped he never repeated. Still Severus had used the sticky situation to finally knock some sense into Lu about Draco. 

When the two of them locked Draco in an oft overlooked room in Malfoy Manor and with several wards and silencing spells had told him the whole truth some of the items both brothers had smasher were truly irreplaceable. He was lucky he had the forethought to place several spells at the each end of the hallway to distract those who could come near to suddenly look for something on the complete opposite side of the manor. The volume that the all out verbal war the two blondes were locked in was something that even his strongest silencing spell couldn’t completely dampen the noise coming out of that drawing room. The two brothers had not spoken for almost a year after that fight. Still Severus and Lu had clearly gotten through to Draco somehow because shortly thereafter, the younger Malfoy brother was working for the Order with an urgency that reminded the darker man of when he and Lu had first joined. 

The two Malfoy brother’s had been able to make up and work together after Draco saw the elder suffer one of the worst fates of a proud wizard, being stripped of his wand. When Riddle had taken that from his older brother he had nearly raged out at his supposed lord. Severus had seen the younger blonde hanging on by a thread during that event and the dark man couldn’t blame him. He had wanted to lash out at their supposed lord for humiliating and hurting his Lu like that, it was only years of spying and his natural ability as an occlumens that had stopped Severus. 

He still had no idea how Draco had done it but he had to admit he was proud the boy had managed to not get himself killed when Riddle and in some ways his insane mother were so clearly trying to bait him. Lu had recovered from that event and despite barely surviving watching their Hermione be tortured, he had grown to respect his younger brother thanks to those terrible few months when Narcissa had invited Riddle to the manor. 

Severus was proud of the fact that Lu respected Draco now and that while the two would never be as close as some brothers the deep respect the two had for each other was more than enough for now. The potions master was particularly proud of Lu that he had overcome so much and had grown to respect Draco despite the fact that he was the result of a union between two of the people who had harmed and who Lucius hated more than anyone.

Still as Severus stood in the doorway watching Lucius almost nod off with the brightest grin he had seen grace that beautiful face he could barely believe just how broken Lu had been just months ago. Mangy hair, sallow skin and broken demeanor were all gone and it had a lot to do with the witch that had blown into their home like a fresh spring breeze.

Hermione had refreshed and restored both of them with her openness, honesty and sweet innocence and Severus couldn’t be more grateful. He began to walk silently towards the sated and clearly pleased blonde man who was currently lounging across the entirety of their couch. Severus pick up the blonde’s feet and sat himself down on the end of the couch and place the displaced feet on his lap. 

He began to massage and rub Lu’s feet in a soothing and comforting way and smiled at his lover. “Well, I have to say my love that went far better than I think either of us could have imagined. I think our little witch is a lot more open than we could have ever anticipated. I think it helped that Potter had vouched for you Lu but I think the bond reaching out to comfort her as you held her during that dark ritual certainly didn’t hurt.” There was a grunt that was a mix between agreement and appreciation that came from Lucius. 

Severus was happy that he had even gotten a response and so he continued with his musings satisfied and admittedly a bit pleased that he hadn’t lost both lovers to the land of nod. “I still can’t bring myself to understand how we got so lucky as to have such a woman destined for us. She is so open compared to everyone I have ever met. So kind, understanding and intelligent. Merlin, she is not only book smart, the witch is intelligent and logical unlike anyone I’ve ever met. Filius always spoke of how annoyed he was she wasn’t one of his Ravens. Although truly the same was said about Pomona. She always nattered on about how Hermione had one of the kindest hearts she had ever encountered. Our witch also was so much more cunning than many of the idiots sorted into Slytherin due to legacy or inane ideology. She truly is the best qualities of all of the houses and the best kind of woman.”  
“Sev you do not have to sell me. The woman showed such strength of character during the final battle, her loyalty to her friends and family can truly never be questioned. That Weasel that rode her coattails for so long would have never done what she did for Potter. He could have and never would have understood the meaning of sacrifice. That woman gave up as much if not more for the light than we ever did. She gave up her education, her childhood, her innocence about the world and given her reaction from earlier in someway her family. Merlin only knows how she had to protect her parents since Dumbledore and the Order never saw fit to.” Lucius’ eyes were still closed but his cheeks were getting slightly pink, a sure sign to Severus that his speech in support of their witch was about to become even more passionate.

It was just as Severus had that thought that Lu’s eyes flew open and his silver eyes were nearly molten. With a tremor in his voice which was a mix of pride for their witch and disgust at those who had treated her so poorly, Lucius met the obsidian pools of his lover. “You should have seen her Sev when she came into the Hospital Wing. She had been out all night, moving the dead, repairing the castle and simply wandering. She was exhausted and clearly knew what to expect when she walked in the room. Her head was down as if she was trying to hide and she was so defeated. It was obvious thanks to the fantastic defense of Minerva that people had clearly been slandering our Hermione. Truly though if you could have heard Molly Weasley talking about you and her,Sev, slander is too nice of a word for what that harridan was saying. Before she broke down our Hermione had turned around and was the most accepting and understanding woman in that room. Faced with these cowards who time and time again had used her intelligence or kindness only to turn their backs on Hermione when one rumor started or when supporting her wasn’t the most popular thing in the world. I truly believe Sev that besides us, who despite being her bond mates she barely knows, all our poor witch has left in this world is Potter, Minerva, Poppy and whatever is in that tricky bag of hers.”

With that impassioned speech that Lu once again closed his eyes. “Close your mouth Sev, the gaping fish look is never good on anyone and I am much too tired to try and have you put that to good use. Also remind me to ask Hermione more about that bag, think of how we could market and produce those….I bet that witches in wizarding communities all over the world would love to have something like that.”

Severus chuckled as soon as Lu started to berate about the gape his mouth had fallen into during Lu’s impassioned speech about Hermione. Yes he knew Lucius had been affected by the woman in person, she would have been a heady thing to ignore in the flesh. However the fact that Lu had been watching for her and had gained the newfound respect for their witch without even talking to her was truly impressive. Lucius was not a man who was easily impressed, bond or not and the fact that Hermione had done so before they had even spoken directly to one another spoke volumes. 

“Also Sev why did you stop rubbing my feet, I have so missed your amazing hands and we finally have the time to do this. We have our bond mate here. We are going to court her and win her affections and we get to do all of this without the threat of Riddle or Narcissa hanging over our heads. They are both gone and never to return and the war is over. I for one am ready to savor that,” Lucius was so matter a fact in the way he was not so subtly demanding the return of his foot massage.

With a smirk Severus started rubbing the pale feet again initially applying probably a bit more pressure than normal if only to irk the the annoyingly smug blonde. His excess pressure was met with a yelp and a glare. Severus responded silently with a raised eyebrow and after a beat, the feet that had been in his lap rapidly swung off the couch. Both pale and bare feet hit the ground and the blonde put his elbows on his knees, hung his head and began running his fingers through his prized locks. Lu truly looked like he had seen a ghost.

“SHIT!” the blonde exclaimed. Severus knew just what had struck Lucius but he was willing to play along as he truly had no idea what to do about the conundrum they were both going to be facing probably as soon as their curly haired angel woke up.

“We agreed to court her, Sev. I mean of course I want to court her, she will be our everything but Merlin she truly was never courted in school? What the hell were those boys thinking? I guess it was probably just that, they were idiot boys and she wasn’t willing thank Morgana to lift her skirts and spread her legs….” Lu ended that last statement as more of a thoughtful mumble when Severus took over.

“I don’t remember anyone in particular outside of Krum. I know she thought she harbored feelings for that cretin Weasley but he always treated her like worse than dirt on his shoe. Trust me I am more pleased than a niffler at Gringotts over the fact that she is pure but the fact that she has never been wooed. She’s never been on a date for heaven sakes. She is clearly driven by the more intelligent aspects of life rather than finery and frippery thank Merlin,” Severus said with a grin, gratefully he wasn’t going to spend hours in jewlers, clothing shops and various salons and beauty stores. “Still she is not going to want or appreciate traditional courtship gifts, Lu. She also probably won’t be happy with normal courting rules. We also my love will probably need to get her to completely accept and consummate the bond sooner rather than later. Her magic will only grow more unstable if not grounded and I want no more risk for our witch if we can help it.” 

Lu nodded his head in agreement and turned to meet Sev’s eyes again. At the exact same time both men looked at each other and said, “So how shall we do this?” They both grinned and tried again, “What do you think she will expect as a first date?”

They both shook their heads and Severus finally spoke up, “Well truthfully my only romantic outings were with you and in secret and a simpler time so I don’t have the first idea of how a normal date would work. Still our Hermione isn’t a normal witch so I think our first outing will have to be unique like her…”

Lucius nodded thoughtfully and then leaned over and into Severus. The blonde nibbled on the neck of the potions master and said, “Well I think we need to get started on a completely unique first, first date for our witch who is like no other. She deserves the best and I am going to make sure she gets it.”

Severus cleared his throat and said,” We are going to make sure she gets it. Now come with me into my study. I have a few ideas but think we can work faster and better if while we are trying to iron something out, we can floo call any of the necessary parties without having to worry about curious little witches coming out of the woodwork to eavesdrop. We are going to surprise and romance Hermione, Lu and I for one can’t wait.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! This chapter is a bit long but there is a lot going on in this chapter and I wanted to make sure that it was all accurately explained! Say hi to Draco in this chapter and seeing our two Wizards defend our heroine! I really just like writing this chapter and did a bit of research about at least the restaurant mentioned. Being a former chef I love to keep up with that kind of stuff and that particular restaurant sounds divine! 
> 
> Please keep the awesome comments and Kudos coming and enjoy! I am excitedly writing the next chapter but can't wait to hear about what you all think about everything going on here!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Well my lovely blonde lover I have a few ideas how to romance our lovely Hermione but who knows if they are first date appropriate or if we could even arrange them on short notice. I thought they were good present ideas more than anything…” Severus was bordering on muttering by the end of that sentence and Lucius couldn’t blame the man for being a bit distracted by how they were going to romance their witch.

“You didn’t have to court Narcissa at all did you. Abraxas, of course handled that for you. Why he still didn’t marry that bint instead of forcing her on you I am never going to completely understand. After having spent the last twenty or so years somewhat in the upper echelons of Wizarding society, Lu, I can truly say his idea that anyone was going to question or punish him for your mother’s “untimely illness” is absolutely insane. I see worse things done to wives everyday. Lord only knows how Nott’s wife suffered. If he dare let her outside you could barely see her famous pale complexion underneath all of the cloaks, veils and the bruises they were hiding. Dragon pox my arse, that is just a fail safe way to pass off someone’s murder,” Severus was about to start on one of his Narcissa and Abraxas based rants.

While Lucius loved to see his normally stoic lover riled up in his defense, this was not one of those times. He was done focusing on those two wastes of magic. He was done allowing his lover to waste his energy ranting against them, Narcissa and Abraxas were gone. They were never going to darken their doors or days again and that was something to truly celebrate, not rant about! Lu was only sad that Narcissa had been cut down in battle before she could see him be the one to help Potter dispatch Riddle or what was left of him.

Severus was clearly stewing thinking about just how back asswards the wizarding world truly was. For people who were seemingly so obsessed with blood purity they treated those who were key to ensure that continued worse than yesterday’s trash. The sheer number of pureblood wizards who abused their wives and children boggled his mind. Especially the fact that they frequently injured the children, those who were the only way their supposedly pure lines would continue. 

The abuse that some of his Snakes suffered not at the hands of their classmates but because of their fathers and usually in the most heinous cases their mother’s truly had been so bad at times it had made him physically ill. Lu had rubbed his back and soothed him as he had cried over the truly terrible things some parents had inflicted on their young.He would never admit it in public but in private he had frequently told Lu if they survived, he was going to make potions, have their family and champion the changing of the abuse laws in Wizarding England. He had been half joking at the time knowing that he really had a long shot if anything at surviving the war but changing Wizegamont laws was near impossible. Plus many of those who sat on that “esteemed” panel were the worst offenders.

Yes, he had suffered abuse, his body held scars not only from the Dark Lord but also from the deadbeat that was Tobias Snape. His father had beat him and his mother but never with magic, he was a muggle after all, and in Sev’s mind cursing or hurting a child with magic was so much worse.His father was a drunk and normally only used his fists, a belt or a shoe so while Severus still wore the mental scars, his physical ones save a choice few had healed or been able to be healed. Frequently with curse scars or magical wounds, the scars would never disappear and would be a constant reminders to so many pureblood sons and daughters. 

Despite all that Tobias Snape had done against his wife and son (and to be honest Severus would never pretend forgive or understand the man) he could somewhat understand the reason as to why Tobias became a drunkard and abusive. On some level Severus couldn’t blame the man. His mother, Eileen, had trapped Tobias by becoming pregnant and then surprised him with the fact that she was a witch. It was not some great love story, it was his mother lashing out against his overbearing grandfather. Her rash actions caused Eileen to be cast out of her well to do family and forever estranged. Severus doubted that Eileen had been particularly understanding when her husband had lashed out against something he had believed was make believe all his life. She was a cold and calculating woman and Severus doubted that she had ever loved Tobias. 

She had never truly tried to protect Severus from Tobias’ rage so Severus learned at a young age how to hide and protect himself. As he had gotten older he wondered if Eileen had truly loved him or if she saw him as burden. Once Sev was old enough to walk and talk she had left him to his own devices to protect himself from his father. If it was his accidental magic that got Sev in trouble, she would protect him from Tobias. The more Severus thought back to those times when she did protect him, the more he realized the only reason Eileen had protected him then was because she saw his flares of magic as a tie to the world she so desperately missed.

Severus had figured out quickly how to escape the worst of his father’s rages. He even tried to protect his mother many times. He would always push her into the best hiding spots or try to lead a chase to direct his father away from her. Frequently Tobias would be so drunk in his rages that if little Sev could hide long enough his father would pass out and forget the night before.

Growing up in the Snape house had been harsh and unkind but he at least had a playground down the road and Lily Evans as he had grown up. Many of his pureblood wards had been trapped on their manor grounds frequently with no friends unless their abusers invited them onto the grounds. There were no wizarding primary schools to run off too during the day and no playgrounds to hide at until dusk. The wizarding children who were victims of abuse rarely had anywhere to run or hide and it broke his heart. Lu was one of the strong ones that had not broken under the strain but he knew that his love was one of the minority, not the majority.

Lucius could tell that Severus was beginning to stew about the injustice of it all. It wasn’t that Lu didn’t agree with Severus righteous anger about how little protection there was for abuse victims in their world. He absolutely did and he loved the ideas and theories that Severus wanted to implement and introduce to the Wizarding World. Severus maybe didn’t have the right ideas of quite how to go about getting these changes made but Lu was going to bite his tongue for the moment.

Lu wanted to leave that discussion and argument for another day. He had been unselfish for long enough. He had almost lost his Sev to the cause and he had lived a double life for more than half his life. He was going to be selfish and he was going to focus on wooing a certain curly haired witch that was sleeping hopefully peacefully just down the hall. Lucius was going to make Severus for once in his life be selfish too.

“No I didn’t have to court Narcissa. Thank Merlin for that. It meant so much less time having to be spent with her but Sev, I honestly don’t want to focus on her or on Abraxas any more. Really we can talk about them at a later date if you want but besides clearing my name to the public, I would be fine never talking about them again. I do want to talk about the fact that neither of us really have had to court or woo anyone. We fell together thanks to our friendship and time at school. We have kind of always been together Sev, we just added another layer when we became lovers.” 

Lu spared a glance at the formerly brooding Potions Master and was glad to see a wistful grin had replaced the angry scowl. Satisfied that he was well on the way to converting Severus to the somewhat selfish side of things, the blonde continued.

“I also am going to absolutely agree with you. Unlike most witches we know she isn’t going to have grown up with a set idea of how to be courted or wooed. She isn’t going to have an idea of how the gifts are supposed to be given or what the decorum or schedule is. In fact, I doubt any muggle born witch or wizard would know about those rules and does anyone her age even practice them beside those in the sacred 28? Many of the youngest generation of that circle don’t even practice it. I would maybe know how to date someone our age but my love, you are going to know more about what someone Hermione’s age would appreciate as or on a date. Merlin Sev, I want her first date ever to be spectacular. I want us to wow her. She needs to be worshiped, appreciated and treated like the queen she is. I don’t want any rash or annoying vermin like Weasley ruining her time. I have heard about how that buffon acted at the Yule Ball and not just from you, you leech,” he added that last bit with a much more playful tone so Severus would truly understand he was joking. 

“Lu, if you think I am going to let anyone ruin this date for her you are dead wrong. The only people I can’t stop from ruining it is us and that’s if we just completely fuck it up. However if you thinking putting all of our eggs in one basket and that basket is based on my knowledge of what a 19 year old woman likes or expects out of romance maybe I am overestimating you my dear.” The dry and sarcastic drawl that Severus delivered that quip in made Lucius simply bark out laughing.

“Glad we can both agree on that front Lu. That being said Hermione isn’t a normal 19 year old girl if her reaction today hadn’t made it obvious.” With that statement Lucius while still chuckling quirked an eyebrow up at Severus a bit shocked at the overtly sexual innuendo seemed so out of place coming of the potion master’s mouth. 

As soon as the perfectly shaped eyebrow on Lu’s face went up, Severus realized the innuendo that could have been drawn from his last statement. With a groan, Severus brought one hand down his face in a move of pure exasperation.

“Could you not be totally crude for one moment Lucius? Just once I would like every innocuous thing I say not to be turned into some lewd play on words!” Lucius continued to have a face like he was going to play dumb as to how he was being lewd but the twinkle in his silver eyes gave him away.

“You knew I meant the fact that she was so accepting of this triad and this bond. Especially with two older men who prior to yesterday she thought absolutely despised her. She knew I was a spy but had no clue about you and then to find out we have been in a relationship already that is a lot to take on for anyone especially a normal 19 year old. Let’s just say Lu, if her vision did happen and she did see our little interlude from early this morning then the fact that she didn’t turn and run as far and as fast as possible shows she is anything but ordinary”

Lucius was still chuckling when he finally could answer Severus, “Oh come off it Sev, you know I was simply messing about with you. We can take the time to laugh now. The war is over. I know it’s going to take ages to fully sink in but you do need to revel in it a bit. Hermione is not going to wake up and disappear! In fact that little sleeping angel in there was the one to off that bloody overgrown snake! She made sure that thing isn’t going to pop out and kill us at any moment….So enjoy her, enjoy me and enjoy the moment love. Let’s laugh and plan this perfect first date. I know who we are going to need to floo loathe as I am to admit it...Shall we head to the study, I think I know whose house he ran off to. If she doesn’t know I am sure she’ll have an idea…” 

Lucius was up and walking out of the living room before Severus could even realize. Spy-like reflex his ass. He was so lost in what Lucius had said he had let himself completely sink into his thoughts. He could barely remember the last time this had happened let alone with the alacrity that it was happening now that Hermione had arrived in their home. Severus would have suggested calling Draco but his relationship with his godson was much closer than that of Lucius and his brother. 

Or at least that is what he thought. The two had been working closely and were forced together quite a bit while Riddle had taken over the manor. He also knew Draco had been on that final raid with Lu, Hermione and Potter. Maybe they had grown closer but still Severus didn’t think they would have grown close enough for Draco to be the obvious choice to call for help in this important task. 

This time it was Severus’ turn to be completely shocked in the best way. There in the study having already apparently been called and stepped through the floo was Draco. He and Lucius were chatting amiably. Though Draco looked thinner and a tad more drawn than normal, he seemed to be sporting a large grin and was chuckling quietly at whatever the suddenly jolly lover was saying. Severus certainly didn’t expect wands drawn but thought it would be something more along the lines of a friendly but short floo call. A full-on whiskey drinking, old boys club-esque feeling was what he was getting and he almost felt like he was intruding on something private between the brothers’.

Lucius sat in his favorite leather wingback chair in the corner of the study and could see Severus standing in the doorway with an odd pleased, confused and shameful look on his face. This was not going to do. “Severus, love, stop lurking in the doorway and jumping to conclusions. Come say hi to Draco and sit down. We are working on being friends now and lord knows we had to trust each other enough to go to and help Potter. It’s going to be ok, this will just be a chat between friends. Tell me you don’t think Draco is perfect person who can help us plan this excursion.”

Draco perked up at the mention of an excursion. It was clear to Severus with just that tick that Lucius had just invited his brother over for a tumbler of firewhiskey. His slippery blonde had clearly conveniently forgotten to inform his brother that the third in their triad was his schoolyard rival. It was the girl who had made Draco question his sexuality somewhat as she had grown. He knew his godson only had eyes for the same gender but Severus also had known Draco could not deny a delightful female form. 

“Excursion, what excursion Lucius? I thought this was just a celebratory glass of firewhiskey. By the way Godfather, you are looking exceptional and I am so glad Granger had brains enough to stick around and save you. That and thank heavens for Spiffy, that is the most loyal elf I have ever met. She came to Lucius instantly Sev you should have seen it. Her and Granger working together must have been a sight to behold….” Draco had perked up at the mention of an excursion and planning. However Severus could barely hold back the chuckle as Draco started out as he was want to do in front of those he was comfortable with he started off on a million different topics. 

The young man (not boy any more despite many of his antics that would say otherwise, Severus had to remind himself) however was not sorted into Slytherin for no reason and he also was exceedingly bright. He, like his brother and godfather, could pick up on slight ticks and warning signs to use later on. It was one of the key ways that a good Slytherin could use their cunning in the most subtle of ways.

Thus Severus knew it was the quirk of his mouth into more of a grin than a smirk and the sparkle that entered his brother’s eye when Draco mentioned Granger that gave them away. He said it quietly at first, “It’s Granger. She’s the third.” Severus’ all-out grin answered that statement with an affirmative and to say Draco was shocked would have been a complete understatement. 

“Merlin you two are going to have quite a struggle,” Draco chuckled. “She is clueless when it comes to men being interested in her. She was always so stuck in her books or trying to save Potter and the Weasel. She never even noticed she had half of the boys in every other house trailing after her like lap dogs. Most of them were too intimidated by the mighty Hermione Granger to do anything about it. Circe she is the total package though. You two hit the soul bond jackpot. Brilliant, beautiful, clever, kind and more powerful than almost anyone I have ever met. Does she know about the bond? Are you going to court her? Lucius I know you will want to court her. Don’t. Wine and dine her but don’t stick to those silly rules or stages. How are you going to get her to accept the bond?”

Lucius’ head was spinning at how quickly Draco jumped from question to question but Severus simply smiled and held up his hand. Draco saw this sign and said, “Oh I am doing it again aren’t I, Sev? I can slow down a bit, I just can’t believe you two get to be bonded by Hermione. Don’t get me wrong I think I am totally head over heels with my lover besides the fact that Granger has all the wrong bits for me.” 

Lucius’ eyebrows went up to his hairline at that last statement but didn’t say anything. He was simply shocked that his brother, supposed ladies man extraordinaire of the Hogwarts was gay? That was a bit of change of what he believed but when it came to his brother, Lucius had a feeling he was never going to get used to the surprises Draco always seemed to be hiding.

“Yes Drac, you were doing it again but let’s see how if I can answer all of those for you.” Severus replied not missing a beat. He personally couldn’t wait until Draco dropped the bomb on Lucius of just who his lover was. Severus was looking forward to seeing just how high Lu’s eyebrows could go. With that thought and a kind grin that Draco had rarely seen on his godfather’s face, Severus got started trying to answer all of the question’s Draco had asked. They were going to need the young Wizard’s help after all.

“Let see... I will start with the most pressing and logical ones first. Yes, Miss Granger is the third in our soul bond.That being said perhaps a bit more respect in the way that you refer to her. I am sure your brother appreciate all of the kind words you said about her but still, Granger is no longer acceptable as a term of address.” Draco was about to protest but one arched eyebrow from Severus stopped the words in his throat. “We can talk to her about calling you, what is her charming nickname for you, oh yes Ferret. Lu, remind me to show you the pensive of when Barty Crouch Jr. posing as Moody turned your brother into a bouncing ferret. Minerva gave it to me and at the time I don’t remember having laughed that hard in quite a long time.” 

Lucius snorted and spit out the sip of firewhiskey that he had been attempting to drink. The burn that was in his nostrils was worth it given how red his brother’s face was turning. The smirk that was lighting up Sev’s face told Lu all that he need to know which was that this was in fact a very real and their Hermione did call his brother ferret. Though given Draco’s deplorable behaviour towards her most of their acquaintance, he oddly couldn’t find it in himself to be offended for his brother’s delicate sensibilities. 

Severus continued ignoring the snort or spit take from his blonde lover and pierced a stare at his godson daring him to say something. When Draco said nothing and instead blushed scarlet with a chuckle Severus said, “That being said Miss Granger does know about the bond. Minervia left her the book on her hospital bedside table. She had apparently felt the pull at least slightly with both your father and I. We are uncertain how strong it was as lord knows how much Minerva and Poppy meddled but she has admitted as much to your brother and I. She even said his touch comforted her during the purging ritual.” Draco’s jaw dropped at the fact that Granger had already been here and apparently gone…

“You know Hermione can’t resist research and asking questions so I am sure after she read the book more than a few times she decided to come to the source of where she could get answers. According to Minerva’s patronus, Hermione had realized it was us on her own. There was a change in her own patronus that confirmed it and after that she wanted to come to speak to us on her own. She also mentioned something about a dream or a vision that matches from what we could get out of her the exact activities your brother and I were engaged in.” Draco gagged a bit at that and got pierced with a glare from both Lucius and Severus.

“It’s not like you aren’t getting up to the exact same activities, boy. I was your head of house for six years and your godfather for your entire life. I’m not an idiot Draco, you are certainly no virgin so you will cease with the childish noises.”

Properly chastised, Draco stopped with the noises and faces and started to treat the conversation he was having with a bit more respect. He realized that his schoolmate, the bane of his academic existence and the girl that most of his straight friends had vivid wank fantasies about was actually his brother’s and godfathers soul intended. They were going to spend a lot of time together whether he liked it or not so he might as well stay on the good side of the two men who could possibly better her probably well-deserved deplorable opinion of him.

“Now where was I in trying to answer your rambling stream of consciousness questioning. No we are not going to be courting her in traditional terms. We will be wooing her and treating her like the queen she deserves to be treated as. Also while not formally trust me Draco, she is very very accepting of us and the bond.” Severus said that last part of the tongue lashing he delivered to Draco with such a smug purr that it caused Draco to make a statement he regretted the second it came out of his mouth.

“So she isn’t quite the ice queen or prude in the sack Weasley was always whinging about.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth Draco felt wands pointed under his chin and he wished he could have pushed them back in his mouth. Hell even his own lover probably would have the same reaction over what he had just said about Granger. Still his brother and Sev were deadly when annoyed, furious over the slight to their bond mate. Draco was frankly fucking shocked he was still breathing. He only assumed it was because he was blood. 

The blood in his veins all but turned to ice when he heard the frankly lethal tone that his brother took. “Apologies are not even enough for what you just said about our witch. I should challenge you to a duel for those disgusting lies you just spoke brother.” Lu had practically spat the last word as if it was absolutely offensive, which had Draco wincing. And in between thoughts of how much he didn’t want to die, he hoped he hadn’t completely ruined the relationship he had just built with his older brother.

Severus was next and his words cut Draco even deeper, “I would have expected such stupidity from that disgrace of a wizard Weasley but you Draco, never. That is a war herione and someone who you just said was clueless about the boys chasing her. Why would she give Weasley a glance? How would he know how she is in the how did you so crudely put it, the sack? That is our witch and she will only be our witch. Only. Our. Witch. Draco. Let that sink in.” Draco was literally wracked with fear and guilt. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid as to have not only listened to Weasley but dared to repeat it, especially to her two soul mates.

What Severus said next would have most other people soiling themselves. “I will not explain that any more than that and you can take what you will from that statement. You even breathe the wrong way at her or even think another god damn besmirching thought about her and I swear to merlin, godfather or not I will cut you down and there will not be a fucking piece of you left for anyone to find.” 

Draco was trembling at that point and very much wanted to vomit from fear. His pale complexion returned to what it had looked like when Riddle was breathing down his neck but frankly neither man cared. He had insulted their Hermione and Lucius and Severus were not going to let that stand. Severus removed his wand for under Draco’s chin and in a deadly hiss said, “I would commence with the fucking groveling now Draco before I change my mind to give you a chance too.”

“Fuck, Lucius, Severus, you know what an idiot I can be. I never believed a word of what the Weasel said. I doubted he could have even gotten Miss Granger to even look at him twice. She seemed to care enough about him though that I thought there may have been a hint of a chance but clearly a witch like Hermione would have never. I know she is everything that is good and pure in the world, trust me. I have watched time and time again as she outsmarts everyone around her and never makes anyone feel any worse about it. She helps everyone and is one of the most forgiving people to ever walk the Earth. She is far too smart and clever to have fallen for anything that the Weasel could have ever said to her and truly I regretted the words as soon as they had come out of my mouth.” 

Draco’s voice trembled as he continued in his apology that mixed with a plea,” You are well within your rights, both of you, to cut me down here. Challenge me to a duel. I besmirched the future Lady Malfoy. Your future wife. The third to your triad. I know just how bad that is and the regret I feel is fucking boundless right now. Please know how sorry I am, both of you. Your witch is one to hold above all not simply because she is your witch but simply because of the kind of person she is. I should have never even insinuated anything about her and I will do whatever I can to make amends.”

Lucius at point at the end of his groveling had removed the wand from under Draco’s chin. He was still absolutely furious but was no longer seeing everything in red like he had right after Draco’s statement. He looked at Severus whose gaze was still absolutely flaming with rage.As they had for so many years they communicated with a look and decided that having Draco help them with the wooing of their witch would be the beginning of him making up for his mistake.

Lucius was clearly the calmer of the two of them so he was the one that addressed he quite frankly rightfully terrified brother. “Draco it is going to take more than a bit few apologies to make up for the mistake you just made. You are quite frankly quite lucky our witch didn’t hear you from what I understand. If what I have heard from Severus and a few others are to be believed she is a fairly vindictive little thing. That being said we are going to be wooing her with dates but not with formal courting. The boys at your school may have been tripping over themselves to get to her or so you say Draco but none of them bothered to make her feel like a desired woman. None of them even bothered to talk to her. She says she hasn’t been on a real date before, I am inclined to believe the woman.”

Draco’s jaw dropped at that statement. Then he thought about it and who really had tried to approach Granger. People talked about what they would do if she gave them a chance but had anybody ever bothered to ask for one?

Lucius saw they were finally getting through to Draco and so he continued, “We want to give her the perfect first date ever and not just for any woman. The perfect date for Hermione and neither of us have really ever been on a date. The first thing we are going to ask in retribution is that you assist in planning this outing.”

Draco’s open mouth now just gaped up and down as if he was some sort of fish. Neither of the extremely volatile men on either side of him did not appreciate his initial lack of response. He quickly realized nothing was coming out of his mouth that was simply opening and closing. Draco cleared his throat and said, “Yes of course. I would be honored to assist you both and clearly it would be only a small example of how sorry I am about what I said about Miss Granger. Lucius if I might, I have an idea that could be part of the date. I would also be happy to get you reservations at a restaurant in muggle London that would afford your privacy but also would give a romantic air. I could also ensure that they wouldn’t bat an eye at there being a trio on your date rather than a duo.”

Severus finally not almost literally ready to breathe fire said, “Well Draco what is it this grand scheme or is there more? She is currently staying here as her only other options were apparently Grimmauld Place or a room at The Leaky. So we want to make sure she feels completely pampered as clearly she has been dealt a fair amount of hardship.”

Draco felt the cold glare Severus was giving him to the depths of his bones and he could hear the rage that was barely simmering beneath the dark man’s words. “Of course Godfather. Well I could ensure that she was booked into the best wizarding salon in Paris. She would be swamped in Diagon Alley and knowing Gran- Miss Granger would hate that. We could also ensure that she had her choice of outfits waiting for her at the salon. A few things you both pick for her. I would suggest muggle dresses rather than wizarding robes. Also, shoes and lots of them. Miss Granger is a woman first and foremost and I know all women love shoes.” 

Lucius and Severus had both scowled as he almost slipped up and used Granger to refer to the apparently sainted third of their triad but honestly right now Draco couldn’t blame him. Despite what a crazy bint his mother had turned out to be, she had raised him with principles of decorum and honor and he knew better than to have insulted someone’s soul mate. Still he had both men grinning by the end of his additions to the date. 

“Kings was just telling me about a new exhibit at the Wizarding Wing of the V&A. Something about Jane Austen and new discovered wizarding portraits of her. I doubt Miss Granger even knows that there are special wings to these museums, let alone that Austen was a witch. According to Kings the Potter and the Weasel were always having off on her for re-reading Austen as ‘light reading.’ She really is a romantic at heart and I believe that she would appreciate that exhibit. Lucius, I am sure a few galleons in the right pockets and the Minister behind you and you two could take your witch on a private tour of the exhibit. Also I know would be happy to call in a favor from Zabini who is a partner in a very exclusive restaurant in muggle Marylebone. He was just telling me about it and some important star they just received. I will get him to shut it down for the night if I have to for you,” Draco was stumbling over himself at this point.

It was clear to Lucius that his brother was practically kicking himself for not remembering the name of damn special star or the name of the restaurant in question. He replied, “Michelin. It’s the Michelin star and good for Mr. Zabini. Is it one or two stars that his establishment received? I can think of a place in Marylebone that fits the bill but I just would like to confirm with the number of stars.” Draco’s jaw once again dropped slightly and Severus looked as shocked as his anger would allow before Draco shook off the awe of his brother and answered, “One. I believe it was one star.”

Lucius tapped his finger on his chin and thought, “One star you say, hmmm it must be Portland. I have only heard great things about it and Modern British cuisine. Very good for Mr.Zabini. Yes that would do and Draco we will require the whole restaurant but we will of course give him a few days notice. From what I remember they are normally closed on Sundays. That is a few days from now. I think that would be ideal. I will also contact the board of the V&A but you also said something about the Minister? Also don’t think I didn’t hear you call him Kings. I didn’t know you and Minister Shacklebolt were that familiar Draco.”

There was an audible gulp heard in the room and no question as to who it came from. Draco looking as if he had swallowed a frog addressed the hippogriff in the room. “It has only been going on for a few months and we are keeping things very quiet to see how we can progress with him being Minister and it not being wartime. Still I know he love Miss Granger like a little sister and would be more than happy to assist in anyway he could to give her an ideal first date. Not to mention he would do anything to help both of you. He considers you basically brothers in all but blood and will be pressing for Orders of Merlin, First Class for you both. I also know Zabini would do anything for you Sev. When I mention that it will be for to woo the third of your triad he will make sure it is the best meal the chef has created. I will make it happen for you and to atone for what I said about your witch.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This chapter and the next which will be posted today were a bit harder to get out than I expected. Slight trigger warning ahead (better safe than sorry) and know there will be some lemons in the next chapter. Still this story is rated M for a reason and this chapter is no exception.
> 
> This explains a bit more of the surprise pairing of Draco and Kingsley. It was not something I had in mind when I started the story but the more I thought about it as I was planning the more I like it. I know it is not a normal pairing and it is not going to be a highlight of the story or even much of a subplot but they will be mentioned again and I wanted you to have a bit more background on them...That being said get ready for some lemons later today and enjoy the build!
> 
> Also thank you so much for the amazing feedback for the last chapter! It had me excited and inspired and it was hard to focus this chapter and it went through several re-writes and eventually was split into two because of how unwieldy it was getting! I hope you enjoy this and and can't wait to post the next one later today! Please keep the comments and kudos coming! I really appreciate them and they definitely help keep me motivated when a chapter is being more than a tad frustrating!
> 
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The two older men were sufficiently satisfied with Draco’s promises to get started with his penance for slandering their witch and Draco was itching to get out of the study as quickly as possible. He had obviously committed a horrific faux pas by repeating what the Weasel had said. However he had also mistakenly spoken and alerted his older brother and protective godfather as to who his lover, was. 

Draco used the term lover in his head because truthfully in the few rushed months he had been with Kingsley Shacklebolt it had been a whirlwind and neither of them had been particularly bothered with the idea of labels. It had been a drunken fumble that had turned into an owl or two which progressed to hurried caresses and fumbles in closets or abandoned rooms at Grimmauld before or after Order meetings.

Draco had eventually grown to count down days to when he could see the man he now called Kings next. Then he began to crave the dark man’s kisses like a drug, Draco realized it might be a bit more than just a crush or a quick shag. Still he hadn’t held out much hope that he would survive until the end of the War. 

His brother and Severus had decades of spying on Voldemort before he was this extra insane reincarnation. He had been shoved into this and was having to juggle being a spy and changing his entire worldview. It had been no simple task and it certainly didn’t help his cause that Voldemort had taken up residence in his house and was seemingly more paranoid than ever. 

Draco had basically decided as much as it would kill his brother, he was most likely not going to make it through the end of the war. Thus when he had caught Kingsley’s eye and there had been a few extra moments of what should have deemed illegally sinful eye contact, Draco did something that he had never done. He didn’t look before he leaped and didn’t care about the repercussions. For the first time in a long time he didn’t think about what his brother would think and he sure as shit didn’t think about what Narcissa was going to think. With both feet and more gusto than he had previously thought possible he had jumped into what was supposed to be a one-night stand. 

One-night stand had turned into two and then into three and so on and so on. The electricity between the two of them became undeniable.Every time either of them had a spare few moments at an order meeting or when both knew they wouldn’t be missed and like magnets were drawn to each other. 

As the war had ramped up and Kings had stepped into the leadership role of the Order, Draco had figured with no words about future or promises made that their fling would be just that, simply a fling. Draco had convinced himself that Kings would no longer have time or want anything to do with him now that he had so many more responsibilities. Their age gap certainly was something Draco was sure Kings would see as a detriment. The fact that he had that hideous mark on his left arm would certainly not be a check in the pro column if there was one for continuing messing about with Draco Malfoy. He thanked Merlin that one of his nutter parents was dead and long gone but Narcissa was crazy enough to make up for Abraxas being dead. 

He doubted Kingsley would want to deal with her going Mommy Dearest on him when she discovered he was regularly defiling her precious baby boy. It wouldn’t matter to that harpy that Draco had started it and that Kings hadn’t been his first. The man may have been pureblooded but that was about all Narcissa would have approved of.

The surprise that must have been evident on Draco’s face when Kingsley sought him out after Draco was trying so hard to hide and drink his shockingly broken heart away. Draco hadn’t bothered to ask Kings if he wanted to continue. He hadn’t asked Kings what his thoughts were. Draco had just assumed that it would be over and he would be tossed aside for something better and bright just as he had been for most of his life. 

Kingsley apparently did not appreciate not being asked his opinions about their relationship, fling or whatever it was or had been. Kingsley had not appreciated that at all if the love bites that had scattered Draco’s chest when the older man had finally gotten ahold of him after weeks of evasion by the blonde. Draco had wished with all his heart that they could be visible. 

Still that had not convinced Draco that auror was serious about them or whatever it was they were doing. He didn’t even know if Kingsley considered it exclusive. Not that Draco was looking anywhere else but he wouldn’t have blamed Kings. The older man was an adonis. Even in the heaviest stressors and toughest battles, Kingsley always had grace and strength.

Draco was a wreck physically most of the time. Normally, thanks to frequently being Riddle’s torture victim du jour thanks to suggestions by his darling Mother on how to strengthen his “weak constitution.” Mentally and emotionally, he knew the baggage he carried needed a team of pack mules to carry it all. He didn’t expect many people would want to tie themselves to everything that he was going to come with.

Kings had started to change that for him. He had started whispering about what they would do after the War. Draco knew that Kingsley was going to have a large role in the Ministry when the Light finally prevailed. He was the perfect choice and that wasn’t just his own personal bias talking. Kingsley hadn’t been in Ravenclaw for show. He was whip smart, logical, sure of himself and he had a moral compass that was straight as an arrow.

It boggled his mind how someone like Kingsley Shacklebolt stuck around with him. Draco was shocked that Kings had remained and was still here after his raw confession about how he still struggled against the way he had been raised. The beliefs that Narcissa had drilled into his head and the cruelty that she had inflicted upon him and encouraged to grow in his personality.

Still Kings had stayed. He called him his Dragon. His Drake. Draco had liked belonging to someone. He had decided not long before the final battle that it wasn’t just someone he wanted to belong to. It was Kings. 

He had known that there was a strong possibility that he would not make it out of the battle alive. Draco could only hope that Kingsley would. Before he and his brother had found Potter, Draco had more actively been watching his lover than protecting himself. Then he had agreed to go on what was essentially in his mind a glorified suicide mission with his brother and Granger. He had walked into the Forbidden Forest with a gathering of the majority of the most loyal of the Dark Lord and began picking them off one by one. He couldn’t believe when Potter, Granger, Lucius and himself had walked out of the forest with whatever was left of the decapitated Riddle finally victorious. 

Before it had truly set in, before most of those on the battlefield had known where his true loyalty lay, Draco had set off looking for his Kings. He had to see with his own eyes that his lover was still alive. When he finally saw his Kings the hounds of hell could not stop him from reaching the darker man. 

Kingsley had seen him rushing across the fields and met him. Neither cared who had seen them when they collided in a frenzy to hold and touch the other to make sure they were both in one piece. Draco could still hear the echo of the words Kings had all but growled for none but him to hear, “My Dragon, our future will start now. Minister or no, you will be by my side my Drake. I can’t whisk you away like I want to right now, love. I need to go debrief with Minerva as well as your brother and my auror team. I need to see who perished and who is being taken to Azkaban to await trial. It will be chaos at least for a day, maybe more but as soon as I can my Drake.I will take you home and so you what happens when we have all the time in the world finally. I can finally take my time and show you how much I truly love and worship you.” 

Draco remembered staring mutely up for what felt like an eternity at Kingsley before saying in an almost whisper, “I can’t wait Kings. I love you too. I will until my last breath.” Kingsley had kissed him soundly and Draco could still hear the chuckled, “Took you long enough to admit it my Drake. I can’t wait to show you how worthy you are of our love.” 

Draco’s jaw had been hanging open when with those words, Kingsley had smirked and gotten to work on the aftermath and wreckage that was the final battle. He still couldn’t believe that the enigma that seemed to radiate power wanted him. It was something that was going to take Draco a lot of time to process.

Still the night of worship that Kingsley had bestowed upon him when they both had finally left Hogwarts was a memory that Draco would cherish forever. His lover had paid such attention to every part of his body and parts of his soul that he never even knew existed that it had touched Draco and made him feel truly loved for the first time in his young life.

He had even admitted that to Kings in what had felt like the rawest and weakest moment of his life. Draco was still in awe of the blinding smile that had met him, the kiss that took his breath away and the rumbled “I love you” that seemed to come from the soul of his lover. The smile and whisper promises that he would feel loved for the rest of his life had buoyed Draco like nothing he had ever felt before. 

It was thinking on how much Kingsley meant to him that had Draco turning back to the two men who had been there his entire life in some way, shape or form and silently swore that he would do whatever he could to make sure they had that with Granger.

He squared his shoulders and with a confidence that he was shocked he could muster given the deadly tension that was slowly dissipating from the room. Draco turned towards his brother and said in a quiet but firm voice, “I am truly sorry I said what I did about your witch. I am sorry that I hurt her in past and that I caused her pain. Lucius, I know love for the first time truly and I want you to feel the completeness that Kings gives me. You and Severus deserve your witch. You both more than anyone deserve to feel complete and I know Miss Granger will give that to you. I will do everything in my power to make her first date the best in history and I will do whatever I can to help for the rest of your courtship to make sure you will win her heart and woo your witch. I owe you both my life and now the fact that I have found my love and I promise you I will do whatever I can to repay you for that and make amends for what I said about your witch.”

It was Lucius’ turn to be slack jawed. Draco had suddenly gone from calling the Minister Kings to admitting to being in love with the man. He had clearly missed a lot but judging by the lynx patronus that bounded into the room and carried the rich voice of the Minister, he was going to look forward to catching up at some point. He as the guardian couldn’t wait to lord this over his old friend’s head. He would never deny his younger brother love, especially when his childhood had been so absent of it. Lucius knew that was partially his fault and as angry as he was at Draco currently, he couldn’t help but be happy for his younger brother. Draco looked at the shimmering cat and it finally spoke, “Dragon, meet me in the Minister’s office as soon as you can get away.”

The downright sensual lit that Shacklebolt’s voice had carried left no doubt as to why Draco was being called into the Minister’s office. Lucius and Severus both had fantasies of laying Hermione out across Severus’ teaching desk and Lucius’ desk in his study and ravishing her. They both tested out the sturdiness of their desks several times over. It was obvious Kingsley was looking to see if the Minister’s desk would hold up.

Severus smirked as he saw the blush light up his godson’s cheeks and saw the matching one of his lover’s. He knew Lucius was thinking most likely about their witch spread across a desk writhing and moaning but all the darker man could think about was the last time his blonde lover had been spread so enticingly below him across the desk that was in this very room. 

Draco downed his previously forgotten glass of firewhiskey in one go and began still blushing walking towards the floo. He was muttering his goodbyes and saying something about important Ministry business. Lucius cleared his throat as his brother grabbed a handful of floo powder.

“You will tell Minister Shacklebolt that we will expect him for dinner as soon as his schedule permits. I would like to meet the man who makes my younger brother so happy. Have fun with your, what was that Draco important Ministry Business, and please for the sake of his secretary make sure you both put up silencing wards.” Lucius was chuckling at how Draco was practically neon as he called out the Minister’s office floo address and disappeared into the green flames.

As soon as Draco had disappeared through the flames. Lucius heard Severus block the floo. He next saw him cast a silencing charm around the room. From the heat in the potion master’s gaze, Lucius knew that hearing seduction oozing from Kingsley’s voice and the rewarding but at the same time frustrating encounters with their sweet witch had left Severus wound up.

He personally thought the only thing that was better than the heat and desire that was pouring of his darker lover was if their witch could have joined them. To the best of their knowledge she was still peacefully sleeping away in her room. However Severus had been getting so lost in the undertone of sex that seemed to ooze out of Kingsley’s request that he hadn’t noticed the tingle of wards he had put up being taken down. 

While her Wizards had been seeing Draco off, Hermione had woken up from her nap alone as she expected but she had slept that well in years. In fact Hermione struggled to remember the last time she had experienced such a restful nap. She felt so pleasantly refreshed that she couldn’t even find it within herself to be annoyed at the wards she was sure Severus had put up.

After a year on the run and becoming a near expert at warding, she had always felt that besides friendship the best tool and help that she could be to Harry was to provide him any and all knowledge that he might need. On the run they had needed wards and needed to stay safe so she learned them She had been a bit shocked when she first started casting them that she could see the wards flickering and floating around her. Hermione had quickly learned that once she had learned about wards enough she could begin to sense and see them, even if they weren’t her own.

Hermione was not able to talk to any other warding experts or even anyone knowledgeable about wards to see if this was normal. She didn’t bother telling Harry and Ron about how she could literally see the wards. It would have been something for Ron to brood and be jealous over or to say she was lying. Harry would believe her but would worry about Ron’s reaction more than if he could help Hermione understand. Harry would have been more concerned with helping Ron cope than providing comfort to Hermione. It was just another skill she had filed away. 

Hermione had discovered early on in life that sometimes some skills were best filed away to only be used when needed. Being able to see and take down from the simply to most of the fairly complex wards she had encountered was one such skill. Being able to see the intent behind the ward was an ability that she was sure was odd even in the wizarding world.

She was already odd enough in that world so that ability that if she had her way would stay under her hat. Still it was very useful now as she could see the in the wards the care and love put into them by Severus. She was sure given how basic the wards Severus had placed around her that he was more concerned about her waking from a nightmare than when she woke and thus with a wave of her hand wandless removed them.

As Hermione finally managed to pull herself out of the bed that was simply heavenly her first thought was what were her wizards were getting up too. Her next thought was that she had been in this dress entirely too long and while it was lovely it was not meant to nap in and most likely was not meant for all of the slightly naughty activities she had participated in earlier. Zipping out of the beautiful dress Minerva had transfigured for her, she wondered if Spiffy could find a way to make the transfiguration stick. The dress would carry more than a few wonderful memories for her and she wanted tangible items these day to literally hold onto the good that was in her life. 

As she stood with the pool of purple at her feet, she finally pulled out of her head to look around and her breath was absolutely taken away. The room Severus had brought her to could quite possibly have been the most perfect room in the world. Quite possibly in her opinion better than the Hogwarts library but that was only because this room seemed to be designed just with her in mind. 

The colors that adorned the walls were among her favorites and were tasteful and soothing. The floor to ceiling bookcases which already held several beautiful antique texts were stunning and while sparingly filled, it was clear each book there had been placed with care. The plush carpet that was under her feet was the absolutely softest she had ever felt and she wondered what material it was. 

There was a perfect window with a window seat that was ideal for reading on a relaxing afternoon. A stunning writing desk was in it’s own corner and had a stunning view of what during the daytime was probably a stunning garden. The room was a perfect mix of vintage and modern. Hard, soft, practical and pretty just like her. It didn’t take long for her to realize this room had most likely been designed with her specifically in mind. In fact the floor to ceiling bookcases should have given it away but still the obvious effort, time and above all care that had gone into this room absolutely blew Hermione away.

No one had really put that much effort into trying to impress her. Certainly no one had been this thoughtful or made such a grand gesture for her just to make her happy. Normally if there was a grand gesture, there were strings attached or it was to get someone off of Harry or Ron’s case. Looking around she couldn’t believe Severus and Lucius had gone through all of this trouble. She knew Severus knew her better than Lucius and knew more about her but this did not seem to a gesture that would have been the modus operandi of her potion’s master. No the grace, elegance, detail and luxury that was in every square inch of the room absolutely screamed Lucius. 

Her beaded bag that sat on a chaise lounge that looked like it was designed specifically to curl up in to read on to read a good book and it looked shockingly out of place in the pristine room. She walked over and began rummaging around in the bag finally seemed to find just what she was looking for. 

A ratty and thin t-shirt that had belonged to her Dad. It was far too large for her petite frame, thin, holey in places but it was one of her most prized and comforting possessions. It was one of the only things she had taken when she had wiped her parents memories. It had been her Dad’s favorite concert t-shirt from what he called his hazy youth. Hermione doubted Squeeze concerts while her Dad had been in University had been that hazy or crazy but she had smiled and nodded along and laughed with her mother when her Dad had worn his shirt and reminisce. She had felt slightly bad taking it from her father but she hoped with the new identities she had given her parents, that he wouldn’t remember it. 

Hermione doubted however that her father would be pleased with why she was about to wear the shirt and just who she was about to wear it for. However with a grin she realized with a slightly newfound confidence that it really didn’t matter what anyone else thought. These were her destined bondmates. She wanted to please and attract them. She had known that this shirt held some allure. When she had worn this shirt on the run she only did it once because it had frankly become obvious to even she who was normally oblivious that the boys could not stop staring at her. 

Harry had admitted after Ron had left them that they had argued over ogling her in said shirt. He had admitted to Hermione that while she would only ever be his best friend and like a sister to him, supposed savior of the wizarding world or not he reminded her he was only a teenage boy. The backhand compliment that Harry had given her at the time had made her preen for a even just a bit. Now still being able to hear his voice saying, “Blimey ‘Mione. You can’t blame a guy, you had to know that was putting all the goods on display. Especially with the fire close by that lighting didn’t hide anything. Sister in all but blood or not ‘Mione no teenage boy can resist staring at nice pair of tits hanging out like that.”

She flushed red thinking of how embarrassed Harry had made her. How she had initially felt a bit proud that he had said she had a nice pair of tits. No one had thought of her remotely sexually or at least admitted it to her and that of course had been the first thing she had picked up on. That had quickly disappeared however as she thought over the rest of what Harry had said to her. She had gotten more and more embarrassed the more the words played in her head. She hadn’t apologized for her outfit choice that night or any other night but she also hadn’t replied to Harry after his insensitive words. When he had gone to bed and she had taken her time on watch, she had wept silently over the comments and vowed to not wear the shirt around anyone else again.

She hadn’t wanted to ruin the memories she attached to the shirt with anything else like the absolutely humiliating little chat with Harry. She knew her best friend frequently put his foot in his mouth and didn’t have a filter. She remembered thinking as she cried that night that most likely she should be pitying poor Ginny for the bumbling insulting mess that their courtship would be when Harry won the war for them.

However thanks to her Wizards and the newly discovered sexual confidence they had awakened in her she decided that maybe they could appreciate the current worn state of the shirt. There was also the added fact that whenever she slipped it on sans that one experience with the boys it had given her immense comfort. It was like a hug from her parents. They were rare when her parents had been alive but knowing she wouldn’t receive one again made the feeling all the more important for her.

She looked in the mirror before slipping on her yoga pants and gasped at the erotic sight of her nipples being nearly visible through the close to transparent shirt. They pebbled a bit and she felt goosebumps as she felt a flash of desire pulse through the bond and suddenly Hermione was very very curious as to what her wizards were getting into.

She slipped on some comfortable but very tight yoga pants sans knickers. If she was going to suddenly be a bit daring she decided in for a penny, in for a pound. The pants hugged her legs and bum and she normally only wore them around the house or when she wasn’t leaving the girls dorms. They left very little to the imagination and while she was sure her wizards were very open minded about muggle culture and muggle borns, she doubted either had kept up the fashion, especially female athletic wear. Hermione couldn’t wait to introduce them to what given how lusty her wizards had proven to be so far would be their new favorite article of clothing.

Once she was comfortable and dressed she started walking to the door as if she was going to search out the wizards. It was then that she realized there was a much easier way to find the two men and something was practically pulling her to get there as soon as possible. 

So Hermione called her new friend and apparent champion Spiffy. With a crack the petite elf was in front of Hermione and grinning at her like a loon. “Missie Hermione called for Spiffy. How can Spiffy help great Missie Hermione who save Master Severus. Spiffy can’t wait to help Missie Hermione in anyway she can.”

Hermione grinned gently at the small elf and said simply to Spiffy, “Spiffy the only assistance I require is if you knew where I might find the Master’s and if you could take me to them, please?” The elf bobbed her head enthusiastically and dropped her off right outside of a dark wooden door. Clearly in another wing of the house She looked back down at Spiffy and the small elf just smiled and seemed to push her inside.

What she saw when she quietly unlatched the door and walked nearly silently into an unknown room had Hermione gasping. At the same time she had thought to herself that walking in on this scene a lot more in the future would not be terrible at all.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Lemons ahead! Just to give everyone ample warning there are extreme lemons in here! Also just as a reminder this is a triad story. A few people asked for reminders of that fact and so just as a heads up this is a triad and Lucius, Severus and Hermione will be involved together in this relationship! That being said this is one of my favorite chapters in the story so far and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> I am going to try and post one more chapter tomorrow as well but I hope you enjoy this little interlude between our trio and hope you have an awesome rest of your Saturday (or what is left of it...) Thank you so much for your comments and kudos on the last chapter and please let me know what you think of this one!
> 
> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated and I can't wait to read them about this chapter!   
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Severus being so by his blonde lover was a luxury that he was going to revel in and so as soon as he had locked the floo he had locked eyes on his Lu and the rest of the world had disappeared. True he wished the curly haired nymph could join in on the seduction of their blonde haired bond mate. But he would never rush Hermione and in all honestly Severus needed this right here and if they couldn’t quite make it to Lucius desk so be it…. they had all the time in the world now and Severus planned to make good use of it.

If he had noticed or felt his wards being taken down around said nymph Severus would have had a sneaking suspicion that the know-it-all he knew for so long would seek them out. Being that he didn’t notice, he strode purposefully towards Lucius sinking to his knees in front of the blonde. He slowly and with just a hint of pressure placed his hands on the thighs of his lover. Severus gently pressed the legs of his lover apart so he could slide between them.

Severus being a tactile man truly appreciated and loved Lucius demand for the finer things in life. It made moments like this when he was caressing his lover’s thighs and his slacks felt like silk absolutely heavenly. He loved knowing that his gentle touches through the sensual fabrics that Lucius loved to wear would drive Lucius crazy and at the same time would absolutely turn him on to no end. 

Severus loved driving Lucius absolutely crazy with want but teasing him over the soft silks, velvets and wools that the blonde favored. Watching Lucius writhe and moan with want while fully clothed was one of his favorite past times truth be told. He loved being the one who could do that to Lu and he admitted he loved having that power. He always loved how attractive and wanted it made him feel. 

Being called a greasy bat of the dungeon most of the year didn’t help his fairly poor self - confidence but Lucius never failed to make him feel desired and wanted. The blonde was especially vocal if Severus drew out the foreplay.

As Severus worked his way into between Lucius’s thighs he kept eye contact. He could see the heat and want radiating out of the blonde’s eyes. The white knuckled grip the blonde had on the arms of his chair showed how close his Lu was already to begging. Looking down Severus could see the half hard cock of his lover already straining against the plaquets of his pants and when he met the eyes of his lover again he was sporting a seductive smirk and a quirked eyebrow that had Lucius groaning.

Severus was just getting started and completely absorbed in where he was going to caress Lucius next. He ran a featherlight touch up Lu’s calf one moment while the next second he was touching a bit more firmly on his lover’s upper thigh. Never spending to long in one place but making sure each touch was pushing Lucius closer and closer to the edge.

Lucius in response was sitting perfectly still knowing the more he moved and tried to push Severus onto his straining dick the more his lover would avoid the area like the plague. Lucius knew what would make Severus touch him where he needed the darker man the most and that was to beg and plead for it. Truthfully Lucius had no problem begging Severus for his pleasure. He loved turning himself over to his naturally dominant lover. 

Severus seemed to have known just how far to push him without him ever having to ask. If Severus loved him begging and being a babbling mess so be it, he was Sev’s begging and babbling mess and would be forever more. Even without the bond the mind blowing orgasms Sev gave him would have kept him here forever.

He was begging and pleading with Severus now panting for him to touch him, to take off his pants and fuck him or suck his cock. He was being absolutely filthy in his pleas and he could tell Severus was getting close to giving in and giving them both what they wanted. 

The sinful moans and filthy pleas that were falling out of Lu’s mouth completely absorbed the attention of Severus. Lucius was completely enthralled by the movements of his dark lover and the throbbing that he felt in his dick. Neither heard the squeak the study door opening and neither heard the gasp of their bondmate. Hermione moved along the wall opposite of them slowly creeping into the room clearly enthralled and very turned on. Both men could only focus that Sev had finally zeroed in on how his lover’s cock was now literally straining at the fabric. The darker man decided that he had to give in and finally decided he had to touch Lucius. 

However since this was going to be no hurried encounter and they truly did have all the time in the world Severus did something he had wanted to for longest time. Instead of touching Lu’s dick with his hands to rub it with the soft fabric that were his lover’s current bounds of torture, he had an entirely different idea.The gasp of surprise from Lucius when he moved even further between his lover’s legs and rested his head on just near the weeping tip of Lu’s cock. 

This time they both heard a feminine moan and Sev smirked so that only Lucius could see. It was once again obvious why their witch had been placed in Gryffindor, her courage astonished and pleased them.

Severus only rested his head there for a moment but it was a show of trust and closeness that Lucius had never seen from the darker man. Severus moved forward and began using his prodigious nose to begin nuzzling against the sizeable bulge that was threatening to break out of Lu’s pants. He loved caressing his lover like this just as much as he had thought he would he could start to get the hint of the smell that was uniquely Lucius. As he moved towards the end his lover’s bulge and saw the still growing wet spot a fairly erotic image popped in his mind.

Before he had even comprehended it he had wrapped his lips around the wet spot and cloth covered dick and gently sucked. He could feel the head of Lu’s cock through the fabric and he gently ran his teeth across it. The groan that was a mix of pain and pleasure that erupted from Lucius’ mouth sent him over the edge, he had to get his lover’s cock out so he could touch and taste it unhindered.   
He started to fumble with the plaquet of the pants and was nearly shaking in his hurry to open up Lu’s pants. Severus was silently cursing under his breath that he had suggested the blonde wear these pants that were already like a second skin minus the hard cock but were nearly impossibly to open now. His frustration was starting to get the best of him when he heard a whispered divesto from above him and saw a smiling Lucius. He suddenly felt that his hands weren’t resting on soft fabric anymore but on silky soft skin. Lucius was bare from the waist down and the offending garment were fold at the foot of the chair.

Severus leaned forward again and once again nuzzled his lover’s impressive cock this time allowing the pure musk of Lucius to surround him.It was a musk with the undertones of pine, black pepper, lemon and lavender. It was soft and hard. Regal and unique. It was his Lu and it was one of the best smells in the world. He filed away for later that both of his bond mates featured notes of lavender in the smells that were uniquely them.

Having the scent of Lucius surround him, Severus almost forgot about their witch watching behind them. He had to admit he like the idea of her playing voyeur to him giving Lucius this kind of pleasure. While their witch was pure he was sure she had done more than her fair share of research into sex. While book learning could help you figure out the mechanics and maybe help you suss out some of what your kinks might be. Nothing however helped cement them better than first hand experience and her had a feeling voyeurism was something their little witch very much enjoyed. He wondered how far she would push herself because he had no questions as to what he was about to do to Lucius.

He reached his long elegant hand out and wrapped it around the pulsing girth of Lu’s cock. The gasp of pleasure and surprise from the blonde whose head fell back was music to his ears. His lover’s erection was red, pulsing and absolutely weeping from the tip. He used some of Lu’s precum to help the motion of his hand up and down the absolutely beautiful shaft. Lucius was groaning and absolutely writhing with need as his lover continued to only lightly stroke and tease him. He was getting tired of the barely there touches and the edge play that Severus was clearly enjoying. Attempting to thrust faster into Severus’ hand was met with a dark chuckle and a tsk.

“Oh Lu, you know that will get you nowhere with me… my silly pet you know this and yet you torture yourself by trying. You know what will get you your prize right now Lucius. You know how I love to hear you beg so prettily. Let me hear those pleas falling from those stunning lips, let us hear you beg for me to suck your cock my love.”

Severus and Lucius both heard the gasp and knew Hermione had picked up on the subtly dropped pronoun. Lucius knew Severus had said ”us” to truly test the Gryffindor. He was too turned on to be upset at Sev for testing her and possibly taking away the audience which in all honesty was arousing him more than he thought it would. 

Hermione had wondered if they had noticed her entering. She knew they had to have heard her moans that could not be contained as she was watching the absolutely stunningly carnal scene in front of her. Still for Severus to say that pronoun was their Slytherin hint that they knew she was watching and didn’t mind. She appreciated that but her Gryffindor courage only extended so far and most certainly wasn’t ready to join into whatever acts they were performing. She was more than fine exploring her voyeur fantasies. She had to admit seeing the two men in person was so much better than even her dream from the night before.

Thanks to Severus’ almost invitation though she was willing to step out of the shadows. If she was going to watch them there was no reason they shouldn’t be allowed to see her. She had chosen this comfortable but revealing outfit for her wizards. She had wanted them to see her dusky nipples through her favorite shirt. She had wanted to tease them with the peek of skin and the hint of sexuality and instead had walk in on what was like something straight out of one her most secret fantasies. 

Hermione had wanted her wizards to see the physical reactions they were causing and just how much they turned her on. Severus couldn’t see her at the moment as he was on his knees focused on the quite frankly beautiful cock that belonged to Lucius. She honestly couldn’t believe that she would have found a hard cock beautiful but just like the rest of the blond wizard that was one of the only words to describe it. Hermione quite frankly couldn’t blame Severus right now for not sparing her a glance when he had that in front of him.

Hermione had shockingly never seen a cock in person before now. Most people had assumed after a year on the run with two boys that she would have been curious and snuck a peak. If you were to believe any of the gossip she had been a slag, sleeping her way through men since her fourth year. In truth she was not very experienced at all. Yes, she had fumbled a bit with Ron but things had remained strictly above clothing. Frankly, she had never gotten around to seeing a cock in real life and prior to this moment had never wanted to. 

She had already knew that she was lucky to be destined to be bond mates with these two stunning examples of manhood. Somehow though she was fairly certain that besides being blessed in intelligence and looks the two wizards had been gifted in other areas. 

Lucius smirked as he saw their witch ogling his cock and Severus’ slow and light pumps of that were making him harder which he didn’t think was possible. Still her admiring his goods allowed him to get a better look at their glorious witch her figure and what in merlin’s name she was wearing.

The candlelight that was lighting the room gave her body a glow that almost ethereal but it also had the divine effect of making her thin and frankly already near transparent shirt completely see through. He was only a man and could not help the fact that his eyes were immediately drawn to the gorgeous swell of her absolutely perfect breasts. He could see the two perfect handfuls under the gauzy shirt which appeared to be a next to ancient muggle concert t-shirt. The dusky pink of her nipples had become his absolute new favorite color in an instant. It was like her nipples had felt his eyes fall on them because after just a moment of his glance the puckered in the most beautiful way in the absolutely kissable and biteable nubs. 

Lu groaned at how much he wanted to taste, lick and suck on those simply magnificent breasts. His moan happened to coincide with Hermione’s matching one but hers was for a very different reason. Lu suddenly felt the absence of Sev’s hand on his cock and looked down at the dark man in between his legs and suddenly he was groaning again too.

Severus had been swiping the precum that was leaking at a near constant pace from his cock up with his fingers and had turned slightly towards their witch to make sure she was watching. He was sucking each finger completely clean in a seductive manner which made Lucius even harder than before which the blond hadn’t thought possible.

Hermione could feel the gusset of her tight yoga pants already dampening with her arousal. She knew that it had to be obvious to both of her wizards that she was clearly wet. They would be able to tell not because of the fact that the fabric showed how damp it was but by the fact that her pussy lips were puffy and clearly outlined by the soaked and clingy fabric. 

Still she couldn’t move her feet to get much closer to the wizards but was glad they had both acknowledged her. It made her feel a bit less guilty about practically spying on an intimate moment. Yes this was supposed to be a triad but these two had been together for at least a decade most likely more and they deserved to have time to themselves. She was glad she didn’t have to feel guilty about watching because Hermione couldn’t tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. It was like a drug and she was well and truly hooked.   
‘  
Severus licked his lips at the enticing witch who was watching in complete awe and turned back around to the task at hand. While returning his focus to Lu’s bobbing cock in front of him, Severus made sure to with one hand begin unbuttoning his jeans to take out what seemed like his impossibly thick and hard cock. 

Hermione could not bite back a moan when she saw his large and elegant hand rapidly moving over the leaking organ.Seeing that stunning dick attached to the man she had been drawn to for most of her life, it was enough to make her knees go weak. She had never felt so sexually hungry or adventurous at the same time. She was torn between wanting to play voyeur and joining in some way.

She was tired of trying to hold back her noises of want and need.The two men joined in front of her were absolutely driving her wild. Watching as Severus finally took Lucius’ beautiful cock into his mouth, the noise she made was close to guttural. The fact that Severus took the what looked like a massive cock to the base made her actually pant with want. She knew both of the organs would eventually fit into her but seeing them now she wasn’t so sure.

Seeing Severus swallow Lu was something to behold. He must not have that gag reflex that Lavender and many of her books had talked about. She nearly giggled when the thought flitted across her mind that she should ask Severus for lessons. Would he use his professor voice on her? Had he known just what that voice had done to her during her Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes? 

As she thought that, Hermione watched Severus’ cheeks hollow out as he sucked on Lucius’ beautiful cock and she moaned once again.Watching Lucius take pleasure in Sev’s mouth and watching those elegant hands that belong to Sev stroke himself, she felt left out and needing. Hermione decided that she couldn’t take it anymore and also couldn’t leave the scene in front of her. She needed to touch herself and while she wasn’t brave enough to take off her yoga pants in front of them and completely bare herself, she was going to touch herself under said pants and frankly she felt like she was going to explode if she didn’t bloody get on with it. 

Her pussy absolutely throbbing with need once again and honestly Hermione had never been this horny or wet before in her young life as she had been in the last 18 or so hours. Hermione moved carefully to a desk chair that was closer to her wizards and clearly in the line of sight of both. She was not close enough to touch but somehow she felt like when the saw what she was about to do, neither one would be complaining. Slow and nearly torturously her hand slipped under the tight and stretchy pants, every movement she was making clearly visible through the fabric.

Her clit was pulsing with need as she began to toy with the bundle of nerves. Severus’ tongue seemingly memorize each and every vein and ridge on Lu’s cock. She heard Lucius hiss the word “yes” and noticed his head was still thrown slightly back but his eyes were at least slightly open. Hermione wasn’t sure whether the sound of pleasure was encouraging her to continue touching herself or whether it was urging Severus on further.

She assumed it was the later but then in a flash Lucius’ made eye contact with her and made a show of watching her fingers circling her clit underneath the fabric which nearly dripping with her pussy juices. He licked his lips in approval and then in a flash had his hand weaving into Severus’ hair and was pushing his darker lover down farther on his dick. He was forcing Severus to take the whole thing and Severus was responding in gusto.

Lucius started his filthy soliloquy very quietly and Hermione had to strain to hear the blond words erotic speech. However when she did finally hear the filthy words flowing from the proper blondes mouth it was enough to make her knees go weak. “Ooh Sev, yes suck my cock. Show our witch how you take it all. Take it all in your throat Sev. She’s watching you right now devour me and she touching herself. Put on a show for her love. Show her just how talented that mouth really is.”

Hermione and Severus gave nearly matching moans at Lucius’ words.The vibrations that surrounded his cock from the darker man’s moans caused his balls to tighten. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cum three times in a day. But then again it wasn’t many days that you got to properly introduce yourself to the stunning third member of your triad.

Severus’ hand was nearly flying over the dark red, nearly purple cock that was stick out of his denims. He was the exact opposite of the buttoned up and almost nearly perfectly put together Severus Snape she had known previous. 

His face was open and expressive. He was loving every minute of this act and the fact that she was watching. He was loving every single beautiful and sensual word coming out of Lu’s mouth. Hermione had seen his eyes sneaking over to see her taking her own pleasure. When he saw her fingers beginning to sink into her pussy Hermione swore she had seen his eyes roll into the back of his head slightly.

Hermione couldn’t get over the fact that she was getting to watch one of her beautiful bond mates pleasuring the other. It was better than any bodice ripper she had read or any fantasy romance about triads (which she had read many.) 

Being able to see the drool dripping down Severus’ chin from his efforts was stunning. She could vaguely see the outline of Lu’s hard cock in Severus’ throat when he took the man to the root. When she had finally realized that her fingers had quickly come out of her pussy and were now flying over her clit. She was placing so much pressure and friction on the throbbing bundle of nerves that any other time it would have normally hurt. Right now though it was pushing her closer to her own finish line and Merlin did she want to finish.

Lucius’ molten silver eyes were fighting to stay open and on the young witch who was so a mixture of demure and brazen. Touching herself as a voyeur and sitting openly in front of them, making eye contact with all the sexual confidence in the world. He loved the juxtaposition that at the same time hiding behind the scrap of fabric that was supposedly a shirt and the tight pants that he would be buying her in every color later. 

She was a glorious paradox and the way that her cheeks flushed and her breathing was becoming more and more erratic was glorious to behold. Lucius loved watching as she was frantically rubbing her clit under the sinfully tight pants she was wearing.

In no way were those pants proper in the normal wizarding world but he hoped they were a normal part of her wardrobe. He was sure that he would have no problem convincing Severus that their witch needed to stay in these wondrous pants all the times she was clothed at home. They seemed to show each and every one of her luscious and perfect curves. 

They like their witch were near perfect and even being so close to cumming, Lucius could still appreciate that. However when Severus started to play with and palm his balls, all bets were off.

The potions’ master had turned his lover into a babbling mess and which is just what he wanted. Severus was glad that Hermione was watching and he to Merlin that prayed she was enjoying the show. The downright sinful womanly moans that were coming from her seemed to suggest that she was, in fact, quite enjoying the show. 

Lucius knew that his balls were tight and that he was ready to explode. He tightened his fingers in the silky hair of his dark lover and gritted out, “Sev, I am so close. Do you want to taste my cum? I know you want to taste me. You’ve missed me coating your tongue Sev. I can tell by how greedily you are sucking my cock , love. I know you want my cum. You want to swallow me down and share my taste with our witch. I want her to taste my cum from your mouth and I think our filthy little witch wants that too…” Hermione responded in a moan that could only be construed as a yes. 

Lucius continued with his dirty talk that he knew would help push Severus over the edge with him. “Are you going to cum too Sev? Are you touching your beautiful, throbbing cock my love? I know I want you to cum all over your hand. I bet Hermione does too. I bet our little filthy and innocent witch has never seen someone cum in person Sev. Show her how beautiful it can be. How stunning you are in release. Shoot your load all over your hand and the floor love. I want our witch to see it happen. She needs to see the pleasure on your face and see your release.”

Severus groaned around Lucius’ dick again at the filthy words flowing out of the blonds mouth. Lucius forced his darker lover’s head farther down on his cock and then began using his lover’s hair to start fucking his mouth with a bit more speed and force.

Lucius continued with his almost stream of consciousness filth that was pouring from his mouth. Hermione could feel the familiar coil of heat in the pit of her stomach and she knew that she was going to be cumming again and soon.

Her hand was a blur and she didn’t think she had ever been able to move that quickly as it rubbed and pressed on her clit quickly bringing her peak closer and closer. Her hand was getting soaked underneath her yoga pants. She could feel her arousal continuing to help her towards goal and soak into the already saturated fabric. 

When Lucius turned his rambling directly to her, Hermione groaned and nearly came right there. “That’s right witch. Touch yourself. Take your pleasure. So sexy Hermione. God Hermione you have no idea how edible you look right now. Can’t wait to taste you. Want to eat your pussy so badly witch. Want to taste the cum off your fingers. Never going to get enough. Fuck,...unnnnghhh Sev! Yes, fuck fuck so close!”

It was a combination of Severus’ talented mouth and watching their witch take her pleasure that set Lucius off. He only gave Severus’ a moment’s notice before he erupted in the dark man’s throat. “Sev, yes yes….Gonna. Gonna cum!” 

Severus swallowed almost all of the hot seed that was coating his throat and mouth. Only a small amount of his creamy treat leaked out the side of his mouth. He swallowed the rest down eagerly loving the taste of Lucius and knowing that Hermione was watching only further encouraged hm.

Watching Severus swallow down Lucius seed and seeing the pleasure written all over his and blonde’s face pushed her over the edge. Hermione’s fingers moved at blinding speed over her clit. Her other hand reached up and under her thin shirt and pinched her left nipple hard.

With that addition of sweet pleasure and pain Hermione came with near blinding force. She didn’t hold back or attempt to hide her moan when she did came. It was a mix between a guttural noise and her calling out the names of her wizards. She suddenly found herself glad that she had move to a chair as her knees would have complete gave out on her.

Still panting but eyes half open she heard the firm voice of Lucius come through her fog. “Watch him Hermione watch Severus finish. Watch what we did to him. He loves to suck cock witch and he is going to teach you. What other kinks are you hiding my little one...I can tell you it seems Sev and I likes to be watched. Do you want to be watched Hermione? You seemed to like it just now... Can you come closer little witch? Can you move? I think Severus would love to cum all over you…”

Hermione was shocked there wasn’t a puddle on the expensive wooden floors from all of the juices and cum she had produced. She moved almost like a zombie towards the two men. Severus still on his knees hand flying over his leaking cock. He was panting and watching as she moved forward fascinated by the hot and heavy organ in his hand. 

Severus had the thought that this was probably the first cock she had seen outside of books or film. That thought only flitted across his mind as his baser instinct took over and his he applied a bit more pressure to the hand gripping and flying over his dick.

As Hermione moved to sink down on the outside of Lu’s still parted knees, Lucius grabbed the hand that had been in her pants just moments before. He drew it slowly up to his lips and Hermione didn’t know who to make watch or look at. Severus’ half opened eyes were burning into her and Lucius was slowly pulling her hand to his mouth making her blush with what she knew he was going to do next.

When the blonde began licking and sucking her essence off her delicate fingers. She thought she could possibly cum again. Lucius was deliciously describing the taste of her and it was one of the kinkiest things she had heard out loud. “Oh Sev, she tastes so good. You are going to love the taste of our sweet witch, I just know it. It is practically like ambrosia, Sev. Honey and apricots with just the right amount of musk…”

Hermione groaned at his description and Severus lost it. His balls drew up and his cum practically rocketed out of him. Arcing and landing on his hand, Lu’s leg and a splatter on the pants of Hermione who was kneeling next to Lucius. Severus had not come that much or that quickly since he was a boy but given what was happening around him no one would really blame him.

With a slightly shaky hand Hermione reached out and took the hand Severus had still wrapped around his deflating dick. She brought it to her mouth and like a cat began licking and cleaning the still warm and slightly salty fluid off of Severus’ hand.

Both men groaned at the erotic sight and Severus tried to pull his hand away. Hermione nearly growled at him and continued her grooming of his hand. She had already decided after just a slight taste that she really didn’t know what the girls in her dorms were complaining about. The taste of cum was not so bad at all.

She moved to swipe the dribble of Lu’s essence that was still sitting at the corner of Sev’s mouth. He was equally as delicious in her opinion. Lucius was the first to recover from the intensely erotic sight of Hermione devouring her treats. “Taste more of me Kitten. I bet you can still taste my seed on Severus’ tongue. I want to see you savour my taste from his mouth Hermione.”

With no hesitation, Hermione raised herself higher on her knees, leaned forward and began to snog the living daylights out the sated and shocked potion’s master. Her groan of approval told Lucius that the essence of Severus was not the only cum their little witch was going to develop a taste for. 

Before they could continue their erotic exploration a silvery tabby cat bounded into the room. The patronus carried the Scottish brogue of Minerva McGonagall. All three had stopped what they were doing immediately and stared at the cat. They all held their breath waiting for what they prayed wasn’t bad news. 

The screech that Hermione let out when the tabby did finally deliver her message had both men nearly leaping out of their seats and had her scurrying off to get changed. Minerva had let them know Harry Potter had finally decided to wake up and Lucius and Severus knew nothing would hold Hermione back from seeing him.

What she didn’t know was that nothing was going to prevent them from going with her and making sure their petite love stayed safe.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...I am glad to have gotten such awesome responses to the last chapter! I loved writing it and I am happy everyone found it hot! This chapter will be a little bit of Hermione and Severus together with him addressing some of her worries....It's a bit of filler but next chapter we are meeting Harry and I am super excited for that one!
> 
> Thank you for all of the amazing comments and Kudos and please keep them coming! They absolutely inspire me and mean the world!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, enjoy and Happy Monday!  
> ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As Hermione scurried out of what was now obvious to her was Lucius’ study alight with excitement over the news of Harry waking up, she realized a few things immediately. 

The first being she had no idea how to get back to her glorious room. That was easy enough to solved by calling Spiffy or by turning around and heading back into the room she had just made quite a show of exiting.

She could turn around and ask one of her wizards but she was torn. Torn between feeling a bit embarrassed by what she had just seen and by what she just done in front of her two wizards. Hermione was also a bit scared to address the feelings and needs what had just transpired brought up to her. 

She felt like a truly sexual being for the first time in her life.It was a wonderful and powerful feeling. It would have been hard for her to categorize in her normally rational mind. Right now in this moment she was addled in the most pleasurable way and it was extremely hard to process.

Still getting back to her room was not the only thing on her mind. She had to admit she was more than a bit worried as to how the wizards would interpret what had just happened. If Hermione was perfectly honest with herself she had let herself get totally caught up in the scene in front of her and let go. She had no idea how she wanted to interpret what had happened. Should she want to interpret it?

Having no real experience in relationships prior to this Hermione had no idea how these things progressed. She had been bloody blindsided when Ron and Lavender first got together and she had lived with the girl and spent most of her time outside of the dorm with Ron. Still she was fairly certain even those two, who were nearly attached at the tonsils for several months, had not even moved this fast.

She was certainly not complaining as these two men were the stuff her fantasies had literally been made of and they were fated to be bound to her. It was enough to turn any girl to mush. But still Hermione was fairly certain that having three completely sensual and quite frankly awakening experiences in less than 24 hours was on more than the expressway. 

She had a feeling that with Severus and Lucius she would be safe no matter what. Even in their limited contact and conversations since the war when the two wizards could be free and open with her both without even really trying (at least to her knowledge) had made her feel more comfortable in her own skin and safer than she had ever felt in her whole life.

It was amazing to feel like she was being treated and cared for like a precious treasure which is exactly how Lucius and Severus made her feel. At the same time they also knew when to take off the kid gloves and introduce her to new experiences. So far she had adored every new experience they had shown her and while extremely sated now, she had no doubt her wizards were going to be open to teaching her whatever her heart desired when she was ready. She smirked at that thought.

Molly Weasley was going to be an apoletic stroppy bint when she found out about this bond. She was sure of it! But for all she cared Molly could hang. She could be creative with hexes and she would not stand for that damned woman insulting her wizards. 

Hermione was sure she would have to be extra creative when they did manage to get to the hospital wing. She was sure Molly would be there mothering over Lavender with Ron by her side if the tosser had any sympathy or sense.

That was the main fact that was starting to take over the very happy and lovely thoughts she was having about her wizards. The fact that Harry was awake and while Minerva had probably tried to keep it quiet, she was sure that Molly was there. She knew the red-headed woman who had ensured that Hermione had never felt too comfortable around her family.

Yes, she pushed herself and Ron together but that was only because of her magical strength but Molly had never missed an opportunity to remind her that proper witches were wives and mothers first.Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Molly was hoping that with marrying Ron, he could break Hermione’s spirit. She was sure she was far too haughty in Molly’s opinion and deserved to be brought down a few notches. 

Molly had never forgotten any bad thing that had been written or said about Hermione. Now to defend her wizards from that harridan's shrieking and foul words she would remember each time Molly had cut her down or demeaned her. Somehow she had no doubt they would do the same in their own ways if the situation were reversed.

Still she hoped Molly didn’t poison Harry against her. She remembered the promise he had made her while on the run. She knew Ron had abandoned Harry more than once in his hour of need but the final battle had to hold some weight. She also knew that he trusted Severus and was praying for his survival. 

Harry was sure a bit misguided in why Severus had stayed loyal to the light or why he had joined the Death Eaters in the first place but she was sure when she explained the whole situation to him, he would understand. At least that was her hope. 

Plus Hermione was sure that he could not deny Lucius. He had been the one to hit Riddle with the actual fatal blow. Harry had just provided extra assurance. He had even admitted so to many aurors and truly anyone who would possibly listen to him, which him being Harry Potter meant pretty much everyone. 

If anything Harry would be more upset because he would feel that this was being forced upon her and he wanted to spare anyone that feeling if he could. Harry would never get over the burden that Dumbledore and that damn prophecy had put on him. If he really viewed her as the sister in all but blood that he claimed he would be mostly upset that this was a bond that she had no say in.

She was absolutely sure in her ability to make Harry see reason and understand that despite the bond these were two men she would have been drawn to on her own. On the run they had frequently talked about the future and never once had Harry thought she and Ron would work out. He always said she needed someone who would appreciate “that brain of your’s ‘Mione, that thing is a national treasure and you need someone who can see that.”

He had also admitted that someone he thought would always be someone older like Remus, though he had been quick to clarify and make sure he was clear on the like Remus portion of that statement. Being sure to that Hermione understood it was not Remus himself but someone in that vein. As if she was thick and ready to play homewrecker or held any feelings to her former professor. He was much too much like herself and well versed in the art of private self-loathing. She was sure they would have been toxic for each other.

Still Harry would not be able to deny that these two wizards were absolutely in that vein of descriptors. Even if they were both Slytherin he would have to admit that they were intelligent, gentlemen and just the type who would care for Hermione like the unique and special woman she was. At least that was how she felt.

She was pondering that and just standing a few steps down the hallway from the door to the study when she heard the door open once again. Hermione was startled as if pulled from a deep dream. She was worrying her lip and realized she must have been standing for several moments in that hallway for one of the wizards to have righted themselves. She knew whoever it was was exiting the study to get ready for the trip they knew she would ask for to visit Harry.

Hermione had to admit that it was Severus who came out first. She felt a tad guilty that she was a smidgen glad that he shut the door behind him as he exited. Lucius was probably enjoying one more glass of firewhiskey or was taking a smidge longer to right himself. Her slightly worried face was broken with a smirk as she remembered the state Lucius had been in when she had left the room in her excitement.

The dazed but sated look on his face. The grin that seemed to just naturally lazily resting on his face was simply stunning. He had been panting slightly still and his pale and elegant fingers had been gently carded through Severus’ hair still hold his darker lover still close to his rapidly deflating cock. He was truly stunning and truthful Hermione couldn’t wait to see such bliss on him again and hopefully it would be soon.

Stunning as Lucius was, Hermione had to admit as the darker man swiftly approached her cautious smirk firmly in place that she simply felt a tad more comfortable alone with Severus. She felt more comfortable opening up to him for some reason. Hermione knew despite his sometimes downright cruel comments towards her while he had been teaching, it had been to keep up his front. She very much doubted he had meant a stitch of it and the last day had confirmed that to her.

He had been gracious and cautious with her. Gentle and kind. Honestly Hermione had been a bit shocked at the amount of reverence and love in Severus’ eyes when he looked at her now. To be honest she was fairly certain he contained the same emotions when she looked at him. She knew her reasons why for her emotions, she had been half in love with the man since he had saved them in third year. Seeing him literally put his life on the line to help Harry and nearly dying for the dolt who was her best friend didn’t hurt his cause.

Besides that she felt him a very common soul for some reason. She was sure it had something to do with the bond but something told her Severus would understand how desperately alone she had felt at school and at home. Lucius would know about it and could appreciate their pain but something told her Severus would understand the pain of having parents who could truly care less.

When Severus finally reached her and simply pulled her in his arms she knew without even saying anything that he help her put to rights all of the doubts and worries in her head. His arms felt like home and she breathed in his scent which was still mingled with Lucius’ and sighed. His quiet but silky voice broke her out of her revere, “That was quite a sigh Hermione. I hope not of regret for what just happened because I may be biased but I assure you, there is nothing to sigh regarding that. At least I hope not. We didn’t push you too fast did we Hermione?”

She only pulled a little back from his chest so she could look up at him. The smile that graced her features put his racing heart at ease. Softly but still smiling she shook her head, “No Sev, you two did not push me to do anything. I walked in on you, choose to stay, choose to watch, most certainly chose to touch myself in front of you and would have tasted you both whether Lucius had asked me to or not.” His smirk had turned down right heated with that comment.

“Truthfully that was honestly even better than something my fantasies could have worked up and it was not too fast. Do I feel like we are expedited at a somewhat ridiculous speed? Yes. Am I sure that has something to do with the bond? Yes, of course but honestly I can’t find it in myself to be that worried about it. You both make me feel safe and cared for, more than anyone in my life. The last day or so in your presence has made me feel more cared for and protected than I can ever remember feeling. I mean Sev I’ve been half in love with you since my third year. The bond wasn’t speeding up much. I thought you would never notice me truthfully.”

Hermione had started to look down and was blushing like crazy that she had admitted. She didn’t know which was more embarrassing to her the fact that she had admitted her crush or her issues with her confidence. She always tried to appear strong as she felt in the wizarding world any weakness she showed would be used against her. She was a bit surprised when her chin was tilted up and she was met with a firm and insistent kiss from Severus.  
This was unlike any of the kisses either man had given her before. The passion behind this one was clearly meant to convey something to her and she was happy to give over to the lesson Severus was looking to teach her. She simply succumb to the way that he seemed to be pouring all of his heart into this kiss and she responded with fervor. 

She groaned with the same amount of disappointment when as he was swiftly moving to push her up against the wall in a pique of passion when the loud pop of house elf apparition broke them apart. There was no doubt to either party of the embrace as to which elf was popping in. 

Resting their foreheads together, Severus was the first to catch his breath slightly and spoke to Spiffy first. He could see in his periphery that the small elf was tapping her foot and glaring daggers at him. Clearly Spiffy was going to take guarding Hermione’s virtue somewhat seriously. Or at least she was not going to let her future Mistress be taken for the first time like a common trollop against a wall. Severus groaned again but this time in disappointment at himself and he was sure Spiffy caught the undertone of his groan.

“Spiffy, thank you for checking on us. I appreciate you reminding us of our upcoming visit to Hogwarts. I assure you I will get Missie Hermione back to her room safely.” Severus could not believe the audacity of the elf to arch an eyebrow at him and Hermione finally caught onto what the elf was looking at Severus for like that .

She giggled out loud not knowing what was funnier seeing Severus dressed down without even words by this small house elf or the fact that Spiffy had all but pushed her into the study not too long ago probably knowing full well what was happening in there. Clearly the elf’s boundaries of propriety had a certain line which involved Severus snogging her against the wall on this side of not allowed. 

“Spiffy I promise you I will get her back to her room safely in the exact same state as she is in now. We will not make any more pit stops. You have my word.” Severus said through gritted teeth. Hermione thought the pink tinge to his cheeks as he was chastised by Spiffy was quite frankly adorable which was not a word that someone normally associated with Severus. She still thought it fit the bill perfectly. 

Spiffy was apparently satisfied but before she bowed out of sight gave a what sounded like the most cheerful warning in the world. “Of course Master Severus, Spiffy will be waiting for Missie Hermione in her room to help her get ready for visit to see Harry Potter.”

Hermione couldn’t look at the shocked looked at Severus’ face for fear of laughing out loud at the look on his face after the admonishment from the tiny elf. However hearing the slight click from his jaw clearly closing after clearly falling open was enough to send her into peals of laughter.

Hearing the deep chuckle of Severus join her after a few seconds of laughter made her smile even more and once again the worries about Molly Weasley or being uncomfortable around these two men melted away. Somehow seeing him more open and willing to laugh and comfort her made Hermione feel like she could tell him why she was sighing and what had her so worried.

She wiped her eyes and met the shining obsidian eyes of Severus. He was truly smiling at her and she thought to herself that he must have looked at least a decade younger when he did that. She felt like a truly important person to be privileged enough to see this rare smile from him and so she wanted to respond with a show of trust in kind. She smiled back at him and then tucked herself under his arm and said, “Walk me back to the magnificent room you two put together for me Sev and I’ll tell you about why I was sighing but I assure you it had nothing to do with you.”

She felt Severus lean down and take a deep inhale of her hair. She smiled again at this gesture and it warmed her heart at how familiar it was and how important it must have been to Severus knowing what his sense of smell meant to him. 

He rumbled, “Oh it would be my pleasure to escort you my dear and to be honest I am much more scare of Spiffy than I ever was of Riddle. What would happen if all of my glorious black robes got doused with bleach. Spiffy would not be afraid to do it. I believe she is a bigger fan of you than she ever was of Lucius or I but then again you did save us both. She also mentioned something about you being a fierce lioness who protected me with her life. She has only been singing your praises and saying what a good Mistress you will be. She is looking at you like her ward…..”

“Oh but doesn’t need to think of me that way, Severus. If anything I am indebted to her and would love to do anything to make things easier for her! She is the one who helped ensure your survival, I only started the process she really knitted everything together and was able to take you to safety….”

“Ah but Hermione, you had the forethought to keep me alive until she got there, you stayed to save me when Potter and Weasley would not. I know Potter probably regrets not staying now but Weasley is probably cursing your name for saving my neck. You did it before you knew about the bond and while it probably encouraged you, I firmly believe without it you still would have done whatever you could. You are just a good person and good people should have those who will stand up and support and protect them. That is all Spiffy wants to do. She just wants to protect and help you because she feels like you could use a bit of a hand” Severus was clearly trying to reason around the debt idea with her because he knew about her feelings towards the House Elf issue in general. 

She just rolled her eyes at his round about logic that was clearly just an attempt to stop what he was sure was an upcoming S.P.E.W. rant. Minerva had already told her it had been quite the joke of the staff room for a while. Thankfully she had saved that little tale for Bill & Fleur’s wedding when Hermione was already certain she wouldn’t be returning to school, not that Minerva had known that but still. She shook her head and said to Severus, “House elf beliefs and rights aside Severus, I do agree that it is clear Spiffy is a force to be reckoned with when she wants to and I suppose I am glad I have her on my side. It’s nice to see a balance between that wretch Kreacher and how hyperactive Dobby was. It is nice to see an elf that is a nice middle ground.” Severus snorted at that, Lucius had mentioned that meddling elf had probably saved Potter and because of that Hermione. 

Hermione decided not to address the snort which was probably about Dobby, his death was still to raw and she really didn’t have an argument about how brave that little elf had been.She would leave that argument for another day. Instead she chose to focus on what she had promised to tell Severus as he started walking them down the hallways of a house that she had sworn looked smaller from the outside.

As if he could see the confusion on her face as they started out Severus looked down at her and at first simply said, “Magic.” At the lack of a dawning of understanding on Hermione’s face he continued, “That is why the hose looked so quaint outside and is quite a bit larger inside, magic. Well that some good warding and a dab hand at disillusionment charms.” And once again as if her were reading her mind Severus spoke up again, “No I am not reading your mind or trying to break past your occulmency walls Hermione, sometimes your questions are simply written across your face. It is one of the many things I find so charming and refreshing about you.”

Hermione was clearly satisfied with his answer as she simply nodded nestled a little closer as they walked. Severus noticed with her much closer that it slowed down their pace more than a bit. He wondered once again how the witch had not been placed into Slytherin. 

She sighed again and this time he tried very hard to not worry that it was entirely related to him and Lucius or what they had done in the study. He and Lucius had both admitted that had been one of their favorite sexual experiences of their entire lives. They were intrigued and entranced by this mix of a sex kitten and a hellcat who came in the package of a Gryffindor witch. Both couldn’t wait to see and taste what she did next.

“Well for starters I am sighing because truthfully I am worried about what will meet us at Hogwarts. Yes, Poppy and Minerva support us and I am hoping Harry will. His only issue might be that there will be three of us and how much older you are than me but I can make him see reason on both of those points. I am more worried about what that harpy Molly will say and what her idiot youngest son will parrot after her. Sometime Ginny joins in and I doubt she will have left Harry’s bedside so I don’t know whose side she will be on.” Hermione was speaking in earnest at this point and Severus was loathe to stop her.

“Molly Weasley can say whatever she wants about me. I am used to that two faced bitch getting away with murder basically when it comes to me and no one will check her. But you two. I know she will be worse to you and Lu. You two are older than me which doesn’t bother me in the slightest by the way but I am sure Molly will find issue with it and have no issues shouting about that issue and the myriad of other issues she has from the top of her lungs. Despite how kind and motherly she seems, Molly has a set of rules and plans scheming in her head and she has wanted me for all role all of my life, I think it is because she wants to see me broken but that is not the point currently. She knows I have all but completely dashed her hopes of marrying her beloved Ronald but to walk in with the two of you, it will cause a shrieking fit unlike any other. You will be a pervert because I was your student, Lucius will be a leech because ‘his wife is barely cold in the ground,’ she will make sure to bring up you both carry the dark mark and I will have brewed a love potion and or hexed you to follow me around. She will bring up all the worst of whatever is lurking in people’s minds and truthfully Molly can say what she wants about me but I don’t want you to have be but through that pain of having to have her shriek at you or dragging you through the mud because of me. The sigh was partially about that and about Harry but also the fact that I will have to toughen up some of my more creative hexes to keep Molly in line. Somehow I don’t think a simple ‘Silencio’ is going to cut it.”

Severus was once again in awe of their witch. She was not concerned about herself at all once again. She was more worried about how he and Lucius were going to handle a bint like Molly. True Arthur and his brood seem to be unable to control the woman at all and truthfully he doubted Potter could calm her down either. Plus her little tart of a daughter did not fall far from the harpy tree. He wanted to chuckle because of how sweet their little witch was, because of how much she cared. Hearing how earnest she was though stopped him from laughing at her. 

He doubted a witch like Hermione when being this serious would appreciate a chuckle even if was meant in the best of ways. Severus realized as they continued walking towards the room that this was something she truly cared about and he had to admit it filled him with love that she cared so much about his and Lu’s feelings. That she was ready to hex a woman who as far as Severus knew had been like a mother to her, although knowing Molly it was probably a very fickle mother like role. Especially given what had been written about Hermione at points and what Severus suspected her views on blood purity really were.

Severus cleared his throat and began the attempt to calm Hermione down a bit about their upcoming visit to Hogwarts to see Potter. He was also sure she was more than a little concern about the sometimes rash and hot-headed Potter and she probably wanted to admit but Severus was sure that she was also a bit worried about what had happened in the study. Regardless Severus didn’t want to let their witch to be worried about things that were out of her control and or in the case of Molly Weasley shouldn’t be worried about at all. He and Lucius may not have been followers of Riddle but that didn’t mean they hadn’t picked up their fair share of dark curses and hexes that couldn’t be traced and didn’t need silly wand movements to make. If Molly said one thing against their witch he was sure either her or Lucius would not hesitate to take her down a peg or two.

“Hermione, my sweetling, Molly Weasley can screech and howl as much as she wants. We will make sure those who we care about will know the truth. We can clear up rumors and set to rights the fact that nothing started until just yesterday despite the fact that the bond has been active since you turned 17. If you want to hex her for speaking, or screeching, poorly of Lu and myself you can if it will make you feel better. You can also choose to shut her out. Minerva will not let that woman near you if you asked her. She and Poppy could hustle her out of the Hospital Wing faster than you could say ‘evanesco.’ It absolutely warms my heart my sweet Hermione that you are concerned about us and honestly you can confer with Lu but I can’t remember the last time either of us felt that someone outside of one another did give a damn. It means the world to us little lioness and we would never discount it but we also don’t want you to trouble yourself about what insignificant people like Molly Weasley say about us. We are strong wizards just like you are a strong witch and we have dealt with worse. What matters to Lu and I is that the people we know and care about know the truth and that we stay out of Azkaban and close to you. We know that is going to happen so no matter how much Molly screeches and her son huffs at us, Lu and I could care less. We are simply accompanying and protecting our witch on a visit to her closest friend who for his sake better accept her.”

Hermione had tears in her eyes at how much Severus had shown of himself in that little speech. The fact that he called her a strong witch made her want to puff out her chest with pride. The fact that they clearly had the same thoughts as her which was as long as they were happy and their family and friends knew, everyone else could hang.

“I will make Harry understand Sev but also please try and be civil to him. I know he isn’t your favorite person but he thinks the world of you now and it will make the whole Harry accepting our bond and triad a lot easier. He is mostly going to be concerned about the fact that you are both so much older than me, your personality and the fact that Lu was married before. I have both logical arguments as well as Harry-logic arguments that will answer all of his arguments. I am more worried that Molly will have put him off of me again but somehow I think Ron leaving him in the middle of the Final Battle will have him feeling a bit cool towards them at them moment,” Hermione couldn’t believe she had chastised Severus just like she had Harry and Ron during her school years. 

Her cheeks turned pink and she wondered what his reaction would be to her bossy behaviour finally making an appearance. Instead of a scowl that she expected when she looked up at her dark wizard, she saw a smirk like he had finally gotten something he had been waiting for.

“You have no idea how cute it is when you are bossy do you?” Severus asked when she looked quizzically at his smirk. “I know all about your bossy streak and I for one have been waiting to hear it directed at me. I love that fire about you Hermione and I love that you are a natural leader and aren’t afraid to direct your troops.” Hermione was blushing and preening under what Severus was saying and her blush turned neon when he leaned down and in a quieter and huskier voice said, “I personally find your bossiness quite sexy my sweetling.” He chuckled at the blush that was lighting her face and neck.

Hermione swatted at him as if to show she was annoyed and said in a huff. “This is the only thing I am worried about between the three of us Sev. I am worried about how I am going to fit in and how inexperienced I am. I am sure you have figured out that I have most likely read quite a bit about sex, the mechanics and the different varieties or kinks. I know the mechanics but obviously sex and intimacy are not just mechanics. I want to make sure I don’t rush myself, I know you two will never pressure me, but I get overwhelmed and wanton when you are around. I forget myself completely and that is what scares me a bit. I am not even bothered by what happened in the study, I loved it. If I wasn’t tired and Harry hadn’t just woken up I would probably still be lounging on the two of you right now...but I am just worried about losing myself in you two and in the bond.”

Severus was once again amazed by the maturity and forethought of their witch. She may have been 19 but she thought more logically and with more compassion than most witches and wizards decades older than her. He knew just how to put her mind at ease and was not worried making about making this promise as it was one that he knew that Lu and himself would move mountains to keep. “Hermione, sweetling, we will not let you lose yourself in us. You have nothing to fear on that front. We care for you because of your personality, your character and your soul. Lu and I would never want to lose that and we’ll make sure to remind you of that in case you ever forget. As for being overwhelmed while around us, that is the bond pushing us to formally bond and consummating it. We have waited a few years past your majority to bond for obvious reason but now that we are in close proximity to each other it will push. Trust me you are not the only who get’s a bit of fog in their head when we are close to one another, Lu and I have noticed too. We will not rush you though Hermione and we will give you the bonding ceremony you deserve whenever you want it to be. This will not be some hurried affair unless that is your wish. We are yours forever and a few weeks or months won’t change that sweetling.”

When Severus had stopped talking he looked down and saw tears pooling in those sweet brown doe eyes he had already completely fallen in love with and he worried he had said something wrong. However the smile that was so heartfelt that accompanied her tears that were threatening to overflow seemed to calm Severus some that he had not mistakenly upset her. 

“Who knew Severus Snape was a hidden romantic? Or that he seemed to know just the right thing to say to help put his bond mates mind at ease…” Hermione pondered out loud. Severus smirked at her musings and kissed her on the top of the head.

“That one I think will need to stay between you, me and Lu, my sweetling. Can’t have my big bad Potion’s Professor reputation ruined.” Hermione chuckled at his quip and then realized they had come to a stop.

She saw the door in front of her and sighed this time clearly in reluctance. “Well I better head into get ready, I wouldn’t want Spiffy to be upset with us.” She lightly kissed Severus on the lips before turning to open the door. With a glance over her shoulder she smirked at Severus and he was taken aback at how much it looked just like Lu’s trademark smirk.

“One of these days though I will need to get an actual tour so I can get back to my room. I appreciate our walks Sev but don’t want to get caught between a wall and a hard place every time.” With a saucy wink she closed the door but could still hear the roaring laughter that was coming from the hallway.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little longer to post than anticipated just because life got in the way. However I really like badass Hermione and I think that those who she uses her powers against absolutely deserve just what they get. That being said I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and traveling to Saint Mungo's!
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos on the last few chapters! They have meant the absolute world and have kept me inspired when I have been suffering from some terrible allergies this week! Please keep the comments and kudos coming! They mean the world! Thank you and please enjoy!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Severus had laughed all the way back to his room with Lu. Their cheeky witch was sharp as a tack and that was one of the many things he loved about her. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he loved her already. He had loved her for so long he couldn’t point to the exact time that his feelings had grown into love from simple admiration but there was no question for him. The little witch had stolen his heart without making him feel like he was betraying Lucius. It was a feeling of completeness that Severus never thought he’d have and one that he hoped he would carry him through this meeting with Potter and whatever and whoever faced them at the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

Severus and Lucius both freshened up and both donned proper wizard’s robes. They need to present a united and intimidating front behind their witch. Both of these men had been using their outward appearance as their first line of defense for decades. Severus in his usual all black was wearing robes that were only slightly less formal than his teaching robes but only just. They still billowed after him when he walked and had his signature buttons but the fabric was not his normal stiff wool. Also rather than buttoned to his throat instead allowed him to wear a more traditional but still less formal cravat. His hair was tied back with a thin leather strap.

Standing next to Severus, Lu had to admit he was cutting quite the attractive and imposing figure but then again he expect no less from Severus. The man had played a good part for the past 20 or so years and presented a certain imagine in his public life however in private he had let some of the best parts of Lucius’ refinement rub off on him. Lucius had to admit that his dark lover knew how to dress.

While Severus played to his normal color palate, Lu had decided to not try to further ignite the flames that he was sure were brewing. He went for a more neutral choice at least he hoped it would be more neutral. He wore navy blue day robes over a crisp navy blue muggle suit.The buttoned shirt under his suit was also a crisp navy blue and he had finished off his outfit with a thin olive green tie. His french cuffs of his shirt were secured with lion cufflinks that he had bought as soon as he could once he had discovered who their bondmate was. He was now able to wear them and he was with pride. It was a subtle nod to his lioness and Lucius loved the art of subtly.

He felt it was important to make every nod he could as to how accepting he was of their witch and her background. In fact he was sure many of the wizards and witches that were still in the hospital wing would see the symbolism in his color selection. The dark navy blue was meant to represent the knowledge, power and integrity of their witch. It was also meant to show how serious he was about their witch and their bond. 

While simpletons and the simply uninformed would think that the olive green was a nod to his house those who knew about the symbolism of color and it’s importance in their world would see it for what it was. Olive green was a universal symbol of peace and he hoped that thanks to the efforts of all of those on the side of the light they could start towards peace. He doubted that many would even see his subtle nod to Hermione with his cufflinks but he at least knew they were there.Frankly not being one for public declarations Lucius had to admit he was fine with that.

Both wizards waited in the floo parlor for their witch. They didn’t want to take her into the library which held the only other fireplace connected to the floo network. Lucius and Severus both know they could potentially lose the attention of their witch for a few days in the massive room that they knew would most likely be her favorite. 

Severus had wanted to fetch her but Lucius had put that idea to rest with a simple stern look. One that informed him that he was no fool and knew that if Severus went to collect Hermione it would be a fair amount of time before either left her bedroom if the dark wizard had his way. Lucius couldn’t blame Severus for thinking that way but he was sure if the darker man thought about it he would not want to risk the wrath of their powerful witch if they delayed her from getting to her best friend’s bedside now that he was awake. Both men had seen evidence of her power earlier that day but the complexity and severity of her hexes were almost the stuff of legends and neither wanted to test the veracity of those tales. 

The two wizards only had to wait for a few moments before Spiffy popped in with a very irked looking Hermione. She was huffing, annoyed and pulling at a dress that she clearly did not like. The look on Spiffy’s face that she was leveling on Hermione spoke volumes. Clearly Spiffy had won whatever battle the two had been engaged in and their witch was accepting defeat less than gracefully. 

“Here is Missie Hermione, dressed like proper lady. Spiffy will not let Missie Hermione go meet Harry Potter looking like less than a proper lady that she is. Missie Hermione will be Mistress of the Great House of Malfoy and Great House of Prince and in no witches robes, Miss will wear proper muggle lady clothes. No jeans, no sweats and no yoga pants outsides!” Spiffy actually stomped her foot and both wizards had to bite the inside of their cheeks to keep from laughing out loud at the hilarity of the situation. 

Hermione was huffing and puffing and clearly had put up quite the battle but as with most battles with their head elf, Spiffy had won. Both wizards found it quite humorous. If they thought it wouldn’t upset their witch with a wicked temper they would be chuckling at the fact that the strongest witch they had ever met had been cowed into line by the small elf. 

Not to say Spiffy didn’t have her ways of bullying them into submission. Lucius having grown up with Spiffy for his entire life and Severus having known her for over 20 years both knew that the small elf was not one to be trifled or crossed. She was as faithful and as caring as they came and had saved both of their hides more than once but Spiffy also was also a stickler for traditions when push came to shove. 

While both wizards knew she would have to bend eventually to Hermione being able to wear jeans and trousers out occasionally, neither could particularly complain about her ruling that Hermione should dress like a “proper lady.” If proper ladies wore fetching dresses like what their witch was wearing now, both wizards would have to admit they whole heartedly agree with Spiffy. Not that was either would ever dare say that Hermione.

She fixed them both with a glare and hissed, “Not a word. Either of you.” In a whirl she had brushed passed them both grabbed a handful of floo powder and was shouting “Poppy Pomfrey’s Office” into the roaring fire. Both former spies were shocked at how quickly their angry little witch could move but neither were caught on their heels for long. 

Before Hermione could even finish spelling the soot from the dress that Spiffy had insisted she wear, Severus and Lucius had managed to follow and to her chagrin exit gracefully through the floo. She was going to demand that they teach her that skill sooner rather than later. Hermione also was sure to note the smirks that both wizards sported but she also tried to hide her slight blush at their appraising looks. 

She had no idea where the small elf had gotten the offending garment from. While she actually thought the dress was quite lovely and felt like it was made for her, it was the fact that this was another thing was forced upon her. Hermione was proud of the small victory that she would keep to herself that her instance that being a proper lady did NOT involve wearing heels of any height. If she was already going to feel uncomfortable by wearing a dress that was this form fitting or outwardly feminine, she was going to at least be able to walk comfortably which meant flats. Not the 4 inch heels Spiffy had originally suggested out for sure but Hermione had even put her foot down literally at the kitten heels that were the elf’s form of a compromise. It was a small victory but Hermione would take it.

Once she had cleared herself of soot and seen that to her mild surprise both wizards had accompanied her, Hermione barely spared them another look as she went in search of Harry. Yes she cared deeply for her wizards and she was so glad that she had the protection of both of them while she was here. It probably would also make their bond easier to swallow for Harry if he could see the three of them together.

Hermione could feel it around her and she was sure it would be obvious by anyone who knew them. When they were together it was literally electric. The magic simply cackled around their trio and the adoration that both men felt for her was obvious in their eyes. It was something even stubborn Harry wouldn’t be able to deny. Hopefully.

Hermione was out of Poppy’s office in a flash and didn’t have to wait for the Hospital Matron or Minerva to show her the way to Harry’s bed. She could simply follow the shrill voice of Molly Weasley and her daughter and Hermione’s sometime friend Ginny. She knew by the raised voices so soon after her best friend had woken up that Harry not running right back into Ginny’s arms as in accordance with Molly’s and Ginny’s plan was not going over so well.

Hermione had a smirk worthy of Lucius on her face by the time she had reached the curtain around her friend’s bed. She was glad to see that Harry had woken up with his backbone and fire still in place. Harry had admitted to her while on the run that he had broken up with Ginny not just to keep her safe but also because he was fairly certain she wasn’t in love with him as person but more of the idea of the boy-who-lived. 

Hermione had absolutely agreed with Harry but hadn’t voiced her opinion until her friend had finished his rare outpouring of his true personal feelings. Harry kept so much bottled inside trying to keep everyone happy and Hermione had been truly honored when he had finally chosen to confide in her. She had been absolutely gobsmacked that Harry had come to this truly deep and perspective opinion on his own.

Hermione had never underestimated Harry but she had also known he was not the most perceptive of individuals. So the fact that he had made the decision before they had gone on the run that Ginny had been more interested in gaining the title and vaults of Lady Potter rather than giving her love to Harry. 

Hermione had also not been blind as to the new way that Harry looked at Luna after they had all been rescued by Dobby from Malfoy Manor. She had always admired the slightly odd blonde. Hermione knew Luna was whip smart, she was not placed in Ravenclaw just for fun. The girl was intelligent, strong, loyal and loving. She couldn’t count the number of times Luna had provided support or a dose of hard truth to Harry when he had needed it most. However something had changed when Harry had seen the lengths Luna was willing to protect him, his friends and the people he thought of as family.

True Hermione didn’t believe in someone having “the sight” however if anyone were to make her a believer it would be Luna and both she and Harry had been sure that was why Riddle had kept her locked away at Malfoy Manor. Still despite her gift and the threat to her family (and they were sure unspeakable torture) Luna had never said a word about Harry, the final battle or anything to bolster Riddle. She had come out of Malfoy Manor still light and airy but there was a new hardness about her and Hermione was sure Harry had admired it.

The shrieks of the Weasley women were not new to Hermione and so she threw open the curtains surrounding Harry’s bed with little regard for them. She had not been oblivious to the hard looks that Molly had given her nor the obvious slight during Minveria’s speech in support of her actions. In fact if Hermione could place a bet, she would have put her entire vault at Gringotts on Molly being the reason that speech had to be made in the first place.

The relieved gasp of “ Mione!” from Harry had both mother and daughter whipping around to see Hermione standing at the foot of Harry’s bed. As she had been opening the curtains, Severus and Lucius had just been catching up and thus had assumed their positions on either side of Hermione as Molly and Ginny turned around.

Ginny had the audacity to think that she could draw her wand on any of them had Hermione irate. The chit had a fiery temper and some creative hexes but she was hardly a practiced dueller or known for her wand speed. The fact that the younger redhead was looking at Severus with pure burning hate made the curly haired witch snap.

Wandlessly and silently Hermione called Molly and Ginny’s wands to her outstretched hand. Harry, Lucius and Severus were all slack jawed at the casual display of power Hermione had just performed. Wandless magic was a beyond difficult trait to accomplish and most witches and wizards could only perform minor spells with it. Non- verbal magic that was in a class all of it’s own, Severus was able to perform a few curses of his own design and development silently and Riddle and Albus had both been slightly proficient in more common charms and curses without opening their mouths. However none of them had seen someone do both at the same time and not only that but to have called the wands of these two somewhat powerful witches it was truly awe inspiring.

Ginny and Molly had been too fueled by rage to notice just how strong Hermione was and what they were dealing with. Her hair was crackling with magic again and her eyes were positively glowing with rage. Ginny had been the first to lunge at her and had found herself stuck to the floor. Trainers melted into the hospital wing’s stone floors and spelled on. Molly looked like she was ready to climb over Harry, the man she had just been fussing over, in a desire to get to and hurt Hermione. She two found herself stuck. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and waited a second before clearing her throat and loudly saying, “Molly, Ginny stop with the shrieking and overdramatics. Harry is just waking up from a magically draining event. I am sure he doesn’t need a splitting headache that seems to follow you two adding to his ailments. I am giving you until the count of three to calm down to a reasonable tone and level of emotion or I will silence you. I assure you, you will not like the spell I use to do it.”

“You black magic wielding bitch. Look at you parading around with two perverted Death Eaters nipping at your heels. You were never good enough for Ron. Everyone is going to see what a slag you really are mudblood. I can’t believe my Ron was even worried about your feelings. He told us what you did to your parents you cold hearted ruthless bint. No one protected your parents because they and you weren’t worthy of protection. No muggles are. These two will use you and spit you out…” Molly was spewing venom at Hermione like it was her job when suddenly her mouth was moving back and forth but nothing was coming out. It was clear she was trying to continue to hiss and yell and the petite witch.

When she realized her mother had gone unnaturally silent and she saw that her face was turning red with with still trying to yell at Hermione, Ginny unwisely decided to take up where her harridan mother had left off. Her screeching had a slightly higher pitch to it but was clearly more unhinged than even Molly.   
Ginny was nearly fuchsia with rage and the whites of her eyes were clearly visible. A normal witch or wizard would have been put off by the crazed look that graced the youngest Weasley’s face and frankly Harry was cowering at the murderous look that crossed his ex’s face. He was shocked that his best friend, Hermione was just staring at her like she and Ginny were going to be discussing the weather. Harry never doubted Hermione but he had also never seen Ginny like this.

“Ginerva, I would advise you not to pick up where your unfortunate mother left off. We used to be friends, clearly. If you are agreeing with what your mother then you are going to face the same fate she is and good luck getting St. Mungo’s to reverse what has been done. It is some obscure magic I found in Italy or was it Albania. Either way very complex and old magic. Really it’s your choice Ginny.”’ Hermione said in a perfectly calm voice. Her magic was cackling off her her like fireworks and her posture was rigid and tense.

Ginny unwisely just smirked and started in on her vitriol directed clearly at Hermione. She was completely unaware and unnoticing of the look of disgust on Harry’s face or the danger that was radiating off of the two darker wizards behind the curly haired witch she was trying to tear down. 

The redhead whose angry visage matched her hair at this point had voice that sounded like pure poison as she started practically hissing venom at Hermione. “You fucking slag. Breaking my brother’s heart because you can, because you think you are better than him. You are nothing you mudblood whore. No one wanted you before Ron and you are insane if someone will want a damaged piece of sloppy seconds. I am sure you turned Harry against me because you are just a jealous bitch. You knew he loved me and you just couldn’t stand that I had something you per--” her utterly offensive rant was cut off mid-word but once again it was done with not a word. 

Poppy and Minerva who had shown up in the middle of Ginny’s rant were looking around for whoever had put a stop to her hate filled speech. Their eyes fell up where a fuming Molly, thankful Harry and the very proud Severus and Lucius were looking. Hermione Granger. She wore a self satisfied smirk and turned to Poppy who she seemed to inherently know had shown up.

“Poppy, will you assist me when I unstick Mrs and Ms. Weasley. They will find their tongues are at Saint Mungo’s on the Spell’s Damage floor,” Hermione said in a scarily prim and proper tone. 

Poppy could only open and close her mouth a few times before nodding. She knew both witches deserved whatever Hermione had done and probably worse but for the life of her Poppy had no idea how she had literally removed the tongues from both women and managed to do it without causing them an immense amount of pain or blood loss.

“The healers should be able to find the original spell and it’s reversal in a book of spells from I believe it was the 17th century in a wizarding library ‘outside of Naples in Italy. I hope the Weasley women were listening because that is the only help I will be,” Hermione said this in almost a gleeful tone and looked at Poppy with scarily innocent doe eyes and nodded towards the women. 

Poppy stepped forward to grab Molly and before Hermione could step forward to grab Ginny, Minerva followed Poppy’s lead and grabbed the younger Weasley to “aid” her trip to Saint Mungo’s. Minerva gave Hermione a not so subtle wink as she passed which caused Hermione to giggle and the Weasley women to turn even redder with anger.

Taking this in, Hermione laughed once again and almost as an afterthought added, “Oh Molly, Ginny. I almost forgot, the counter will be in that book and it will work however I did modify the original spell. I would learn to not spread such filth and lies or you will find yourself missing your tongues quite frequently. Who knows Ginny maybe you can meet a nice Healer during what I am sure will be your frequent visits.” With that she waved her hand and both women were released.

They unwisely tried to lunge towards the witch who had just bested and humiliated them and clearly taken great pleasure in it. Poppy and Minerva had been prepared and were ready with stunning spells aimed at the two untrustworthy women. Molly and Ginny both fell in a heap and Poppy seemed to finally find her voice. “Hermione, we heard both of them and were headed over but were detained by Ms. Brown claiming she had an immense amount of pain.I am sure I have no need to tell you it appeared to be a false alarm. I don’t want to know what spell you used, I am sure they deserved it. Just which wing of the Spell Damage floor should I take them too and are they safe to portkey?”

Hermione shook her head at hearing just how sad and desperate Lavender had become. With a glowing grin at Poppy she simply said, “I would drop them off at unliftable jinxes side of the floor and yes they are perfectly safe to Portkey. That should make things much easier. Also you can let them know it was not a dark or illegal curse. I have in fact registered it with the Ministry, under a pseudonym of course, but even the overly suspicious goons there agreed that while not perfectly safe, it is a perfectly legal spell.”

Poppy and Minerva levitated the two women away to where the Mungo’s portkeys were being kept. Both witches were shaking their heads and chuckling at just how clever Hermione had been in delivering her own brand of justice. 

As the two red headed interlopers were being floated away Harry broke the slightly awkward silence. “Jeez ‘Mione, I suppose they should have been listening when Ron kept saying your were brilliant but scary.”

Severus and Lucius both burst out laughing finally being able to release the mirth that had been threatening to overflow since Hermione had gleefully informed the fuming Molly and Ginny about just why they had been struck dumb.

Harry arched an eyebrow and struggled to contain his shock at seeing these two uptight wizards laughing and continued, “But seriously Mia, thanks for saving me from those two. Molly was in rare form and as soon as it had been whispered I was awake was over here trying to mother me to death. When I asked about you she couldn’t stop herself, she was practically rabid about how you had saved Snape and stood up for Malfoy. What a slag you must have been for Malfoy to have wanted to look for you so badly. She even tried to tell me you had broken Ron’s heart and before I could even say anything about how that ass had treated you or how he had abandoned us both again, Ginny came in out of nowhere! You should have seen her ‘Mione, Merlin. Tarted up like no tomorrow, smelling like cheap perfume and immediately talking about how we could be together again. Like she hadn’t lost a brother. Like I hadn’t nearly died or lost some of the people closest to me. ‘Mione….” Harry who had been his jovial self at the start of his little speech had started breaking down bit by bit as he went on wavered here. 

“‘Mione,” his voice broke and got very quiet “I was right wasn’t I. She didn’t want me. Ron didn’t want me, not really.” With that Harry broke down and Hermione was holding him before either of her wizards could blink.

Lucius growled quietly and went to remove the crying dark haired wizard from their witches arm. Best friend or not, Potter was pawing their witch and Lu was not going to let him get away with it. Severus subtly grabbed his wrist to stop him from making more than a slight movement forward. In fact Severus hoped Hermione was too distracted by Harry to notice even that move to try and remove her clearly emotionally wrecked best friend from her arms.

Severus instead of allowing Lu to move forward used his tight grip on the blonde’s wrist to pull him back and while still within eyesight of their witch also allowed the friends privacy. It also gave him privacy to hopefully talk some sense into their bondmate.

“Are you daft Lu? Potter is no threat to us or the bond. That is her best friend and brother in all but blood. She mothers that boy half to death and lord know he needs it. Do you really think bond or not anyone would have forgiven you for further upsetting the boy who lived twice and at least in the eyes of the public the savior of the wizarding world?” 

Severus was doing his best to not yell and instead talk in a harsh whisper but he did see Hermione’s eyebrow arch a bit. He would have to try to keep it down a bit more, he didn’t want to be the one to draw the clearly distraught Potter’s attention and thus their witch's wrath. 

“Lu pull yourself together. Think about what that young man and our witch went through together. She offered up a piece of herself literally for him and I guarantee you she would do it again in a heartbeat. They are best friends, Lu. Nothing more. He kept our witch sane and pure for us and she kept him alive for the wizarding world. He needs her right now. She alone understands just everything that boy had to go through and who are we to deny him a good cry that Merlin know he deserves.” Lucius looked thoughtful at that and less like he was going to murder Potter for daring to hold onto their witch even in a friendly, comforting hug.

Severus decided to really hit the point home with Lucius, “ The boy he thought was his first friend in the world has turned his back on him more than once The woman who for the most part has been the only mother figure he has known verbally flayed and insulted the friend who had been by his side no matter what. His first love or what he thought was his first love showed herself for her true self for the first time. And on top of that Lu he’s been hunted by a psychopath for his entire life and manipulated by Albus Dumbledore more than either of us. He needs our witch just as much as we need her, just in a different way. I assure you he will accept and support our bond because it is what she wants and what will make her happy. I think Lu, that is all either of them want for one another is to finally be happy.”

Lucius looked like it was finally dawning on him. He looked at Severus and grinned, “Well we will make her happy and if we have to prove it to Potter so be it. I know we are up to the challenge. Personally Sev, I think one way to make her happy would be to help Potter. Don’t you think? I know you are probably loathe to admit it but the young man is going to need a support system and while I think Arthur and most of the elder Weasley brood, I don’t think him staying at the Burrow is an option at all. He probably has yet to process it but Lupin and his wife both were killed in the battle. I believe he is the Godfather of their son. Andromeda is a widow and not the youngest of witches while she will probably take most of the custody of the boy, I have no doubt Potter will want to be a part of his life.”

Severus couldn’t disagree with what Lu was saying but he also knew Lucius was the very definition of Slytherin and hoped that this little speech in support of helping Harry did not come with strings. Severus for one was done of deals with strings attached. He had enough of those to last a lifetime. The look he was giving Lucius was enough to communicate that to the blond without having to say the actual words.

“Oh stop with the look Severus. I am no fool. I am not going to help Potter in exchange for anything he can do for us. The young man is basically our witches brother. It certainly won’t hurt how we look in her eyes if we offer to take him in. Doing so will also keep her safely inside our walls, yes looking after him but still safe and free to court and talk to at our leisure. The house is big enough that he can have his own room, Hell I will add a wing if he wants, I can pull enough strings at the the Ministry to get the permits. Our house is secret kept and unplottable. It’s safe enough to protect him from anyone fool enough to come after him. Finally I believe it is either us or Grimmauld. Honestly I wouldn’t wish anyone to be locked in that dusty dark shrine to everything wrong with pure blooded society with that insane elf. Of course he is coming with us. It won’t hurt that he is a young lord who is the heir to two of oldest and strongest houses in Wizarding England. Being able to help train him in the ways of the Wizengamot and the ministry won’t hurt either. He just needs to be educated in the old ways and shown that what Riddle was preaching was not that.”

Severus shook his head. He could see the point to most of what the blond was saying but that end bit had him more than a bit concerned. Lucius was clearly overestimating Potter. 

That caused Severus to pause when he thought about just what Potter had said before he had broken down. Did Potter know about what kind of person Ginny Weasley was before that little tirade? It had been obvious to Severus by the girl’s fourth year. She was vain, vapid and cared little more than for her popularity and looks. She was had become nothing more than a trollop by the time her fifth year had come around and she had been no better while the trio had been on the run. Yes she had been more secretive about it, supposedly pining after a missing Potter, but she had by no means kept her legs closed. He had been Headmaster, he had heard about it all much to his displeasure. He was proud of the boy for seeing the girl for what she was before he had left.

Clearly Potter was a bit smarter than the boy he had known. Severus had only seen him as the face of his enemy for so many years. He had kept the boy at much more than simply arm's length that would have been required of him. He had hated the boy and never given him a chance. He needed to be man enough to at least admit that and he needed to give the young man a chance. For Hermione’s sake at the bare minimum but if he were truly being honest with himself it would be only a small balm for his conscience. He needed to give Harry a fair chance as simply Harry. Not the son of James Potter. 

He also knew Hermione would not simply place her blind and unwavering trust in just anyone. So yes Lucius was right and of course Potter was coming to their home. Yes he was going to accept it, he only hoped Potter could accept his apology and offer of a clean slate.

As he watched the young man quietly talk to his witch, their foreheads touching, Severus knew he would do anything to make things right so as to keep Hermione happy. He would talk about Lily all Potter wanted, he would be honest, but he would dig up the hard memories if Potter wanted. He would also provide safe haven for the young man from whatever machinations Lucius cooked up for the Lord Potter. Which Severus had no doubt would be the young man’s new title if the blond had his way. 

He decided to give what little warning he could to Hermione and Potter in the hopes to gain some headway with the young man. He also would not hesitate to be the first to formal extend the offer he was sure Hermione had already thought of and Lucius had just suggested to him moments before. If he got to take credit all the better. He had not been the head of Slytherin house so long without just cause. 

Potter would be coming to stay and he could invite him while Lucius found the mediwitch to get her approval. He looked and could still see the blond headed man searching for the matron who had probably yet to return from Mungo’s. Still rather than wait and chance it Severus decided to grab the bull by the horns as the muggles would say and extend the invite. He also might as well begin attempting to apologize. 

As he walked back to Potter’s bed, his internal monologue reminding him there was no simple way to apologize for emotionally torturing someone for almost seven years. He was starting to scowl when a sweet voice that reminded him of Hermione seemed to drown out the snarky voice that normally rang out in his head. That voice reminded him that there was nothing wrong with starting with a simple sorry. Somehow his gut which had yet to lead him astray told him that Potter would appreciate a simple sorry. It would take more of course but somehow Severus knew that Potter would understand just what a large step that sorry was for him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy weekend! I have been so overwhelmed with the positive response from the last chapter and I hope you enjoy seeing a bit more Harry in this chapter...I was fairly excited about this one once I got into it and the dialogue between Harry and Hermione. I like their interactions and his reactions to everything!
> 
> Please keep the awesome comments and kudos coming! Thank you for all of the awesome comments on the last chapter, they really do inspire me to keep writing and mean a ton so from the bottom of my heart thank you! and enjoy!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione had slid forward to Harry to hold him as soon as she saw him start to crumble. Severus and Lucius be damned at the moment this was for all intents and purposes the only family she had left. Even if they weren’t related by blood, she considered Harry her brother and knew he felt the same about her. 

Yes, she had her bond but that was a different love and a different trust. She and Harry had been together since almost the beginning and while Harry had not always been the best kind of friend, he had always remained her best friend. 

He knew she had always remained loyal to him. Not loyal to the Light, not loyal to Dumbledore or anyone besides him and their friendship. Even when it had gone against her logic and reason she had followed him into the fire. Hell, only Harry knew this but she had more than once offered to face Riddle in his place if her ritual had worked.That was the kind of bond they had. She would die for him and knew that he would for her. Their bond was stronger than blood. They were each other's chosen family.

So if Harry needed to cry it out, Hermione was the first to offer up her shoulder. It would never cease to amaze Harry how quickly his best friend and sister could go from calculating and vindictive to caring and sweet with the blink of an eye. 

Here Hermione was holding and comforting him-- just moments after having actually removed and sent the tongues of two women across of the country, without anyone in the room having seen them go missing. Brilliant but scary was an understatement.

Harry crumbled under the weight of all he had been forced to face over the last seven years in the Wizarding World. The number of people he had lost in his young life was more than any child should have to endure and yet Harry had been expected to keep trudging forward. He had been chased and been threatened by a mad man since he was just an infant and now it was all over. 

Harry wept in Hermione’s arms because of all of that but most of all he cried because the one person who had actually been like a mother to him had actually been using him. The one thing Harry had wanted growing up was to have a family and people to love him for simply being Harry. He thought he had found that with Weasley’s but it was abundantly clear that Molly, Ginny and Ron only saw him as their ticket to money and fame. 

Hermione hoped that for their own sakes that the same was not true for Arthur, George, Bill and Charlie. The justice she would dole out in the name of Harry would know no bounds and she would not hesitate to distribute it.

She noticed that Lucius seemed to react badly to her holding Harry and she also had not missed that Severus had stopped the blond from making what would have most certainly been a mistake. There was no way she was going to have been pulled away from Harry or stop comforting him. Hermione also heard Severus chastising Lu and she arched an eyebrow in their general direction and was glad that she saw her potion’s master notice and promptly move their ‘discussion’ a bit farther away from Harry’s bedside. Her best friend did not need anything else upsetting him or giving him guilt and hearing these two argue would of course do just that.

Hermione held and rocked Harry as his sobs started to lessen and he started to get his breathing under control. Hermione whispered to him, “It’s ok Harry. You can keep crying it out. We all need a good cry sometimes and you deserve it Harry. You were right and your first love wasn’t as true as you hoped. It’s ok. You weren’t married, you didn’t die and you can love again Harry. You deserve to love again and I will help you find her Harry. It’s all over my friend. It is going to be ok, we will all be ok.”

Harry released another gut wrench sob but this one sounded more like a sob of relief rather than sadness. Hermione continued to rub his back and in her peripheral vision she could still see Severus and Lucius having what she could continue to call simply a discussion. She did notice that Lucius looked less like he wanted to rush over and kill Harry so she counted that as a victory for Severus. 

Harry was gasping as if trying to get more air in and Hermione once again started to focus on calming down her best friend. She would have to pull aside one of her wizards to see if their hideaway would have room for Harry. She simply would not let him go to Grimmauld to sulk on his own and she would certainly be damned if he was forced to go to the Burrow. He did not need to be forced into the anger and venom that Molly and Ginny would be spewing and given his reaction earlier Hermione doubted whether Harry would really want to see Ron either. She just hoped that he could live with being in the same house as Lucius and Severus.

Although she would make him if she had to. Harry need support, love, friends and probably in time a mind healer. The first three however he could get in abundance from her and so where she went, Harry would be going. 

Harry’s gasps were becoming calmer and she could feel the hot tears that were pouring onto the dress Spiffy had so tirelessly picked out lessening so she started to once again mummer quietly to Harry seeing if he would respond to her. “Harry it’s ok. We are going to be ok. Look at all we have done together Harry, freeing ourselves of bad friends is child’s play for us Potter. Come on now. We are free for once. You no longer have that psycho hunting you. No one expects anything of you. I for one won’t let you be forced to do anything you don’t want to do. Do you think that when news gets out of what I did to Molly and Ginny that anyone will really want to cross me?”

Harry started to chuckle at that and in a shaky voice said, “I think they are going to try to hide what happened ‘Mione, you know how vain they both are.”

“Oh I know they are both terribly vain when it comes to painting themselves in a good light Harry but do you really think that two tongues showing up in Saint Mungo’s unannounced followed by the two females of the Weasley clan is going to escape the gossip wheel? Also do you think that is the only hex or curse I have been just waiting for the right moment to use? Nothing is going to stop me from having your back Harry.” The amount of conviction in her voice as she said that caused the emerald orbs that belonged to her best friend to pull back and look into hers.

Harry rested his forehead on hers and without breaking eye contact said, “I may not have always been the best friend to you Mione but I will be from now on. No matter what I will support you. You have always been there for me. Better late than never to admit that I suppose, but I promise no matter what I will be there with my full support, whatever that means with me being the bloody savior of the Wizarding World and all. Still no matter what I will be spending my life standing by you just like you have stood by me.”

The blinding grin he was met with from Hermione should have given him some warning. Or the fact that she had showed up followed closely by Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Or the fact that Hermione showed up for something so casual in a dress. Any one of those small and not so small details should have set of warning sirens for Harry but none of it did. 

Harry wasn’t a complete fool, he knew Molly and Ginny spewing hate about Snape and the elder Malfoy had something to do with Hermione. He had noticed that the two had stood over and behind his best friend like proud peacocks watching her absolutely cut down these two formerly important people in her life. Still nothing could have really prepared him for what was about to come out of Hermione’s mouth.

“Oh Harry, I am so glad you said that. I have been so worried not about what the rest of the Wizarding World thinks but about how you would think and how you would react to what Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey told me. I am still a bit worried but I am glad to see that the same strong Harry from when we were on the run together. I’m glad to see you still kept your head on your shoulders…”

“Wait, kept my head on my shoulders? Of course I would Mione. I would never trust what Ginny said about you or Molly for that matter. She was saying stuff that sounded like that nutter Skeeter would write. Like that you were off living with Snape and Lucius Malfoy. I mean I know they were on our side all along but you barely know them you wouldn’t go run off to live with them. Especially when you had Grimmauld. I mean I know it’s a pretty dark place and Kreacher is a jerk but I knew if we made it you would be fine. By the way ‘Mione why are you looking so posh all of a sudden. I doubt you had that in that crazy bag of yours while we were on the run…” Harry was full of questions and Hermione was a bit worried that he wasn’t going to like all of the answers but she owed her best friend the whole truth. Or at least what she knew so far about her new truth.

“Well I am sure those two harpies probably exaggerated things quite a bit but there is some truth there. After they had you settled in a magically restorative sleep Harry I went on a walk to help start clean up and try and clear my head..”

“‘Mione! You went out on the grounds alone?!?!? Without the wards back up?” Harry exclaimed in a subdued but harsh tone. The look that Hermione shot him had him looking shamefaced at the fact that he had doubted her for even a second.

“As I was saying I went out for a walk to clear my head because I am more than capable to protect myself. While I was walking I stopped by near the whomping willow and could almost see myself back in the Shack saving Severus. Even in the middle of battle Harry when I had touched him, the world melted away and I felt like I had to save him. Not only because I believed he had been on our side but for a selfish reason. Like I needed him to survive. Then I thought about how I had that same feeling when Lucius was helping me keep steady when we were doing the ritual. I stayed up all night Harry. I was not in a good way when I came into the Hospital Wing in the morning after the Battle. I walked into people being so upset at me for having saved Severus despite the fact that he and Lucius had saved us all. Minerva had to stand up for me and I just cried. I cried for it all Harry and when I thought I couldn’t stand a minute longer, I began to collapse and someone, who Minerva later told me was Lucius caught me and got me settled. Minerva and Poppy watched over me until I woke up the first time and Harry...I could feel them. I could feel their magic pulsing with mine. It was the oddest and most comforting thing. Minerva told me a bit about why I could feel them and about what she knew before Poppy could get more sleeping potion down my throat…” Hermione was about to go on explaining as most as she could as quickly as she could as if just waiting for Harry to explode.

She was amazed when Harry without blowing up or without showing a hint of upset interrupted her. “Ok ok slow down ‘Mione. I am not going to fly off the handle here. I am not going to let Ron get the better of me like that ever again. Tell me what’s going on. Since when are they Severus and Lucius? Minerva and Poppy, I can see you not being your normal proper self with them but Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy, Mione? What do you mean you could feel them? And what did McGonagall explain about them and whatever she knew? Just tell me Mione, I meant what I said. I am tired of being a bad friend and I am going to help and support you.”

Harry’s earnest voice and the honesty that was in his eyes had tears in Hermione’s eyes. She felt so lucky to have Severus and Lucius as bondmates but to have Harry finally come to his senses and to have a true friend who supported her with no ulterior motives and not because of a bond. It meant the world. Just as she was about to start in again she felt someone approaching the bed again and turned to see Severus who was clearly struggling with something.Given that he was approaching Harry and herself she could only guess what it was that he was having trouble with, still what he said when he did approach and the meaningful and close to sorrowful look that he gave her spoke volumes. 

Harry simply looked between Severus and herself with his mouth agape for a split second and then he seemed to realize that it was Severus he was looking at. He shook himself out of the confused awe he had been stuck in and started to speak at the exact same time that Severus seemed to have gathered himself enough to say whatever it was his internal monologue seemed to have agreed upon. 

“Potter, I’m Sorry.”

“Professor, I am so sorry…”

Both men looked stunned that the other had apologized and Hermione wanted to laugh from joy and also from the hilarity of just how impossible men could be at times. Neither apparently thought the other was capable of remorse or being able to apologize. She bit back the laugh that was threatening to bubble over and watched slightly shock at the man that gathered himself first.

“Excuse me Professor? What could you have to apologize for? You were doing your job...One that I can’t believe Professor Dumbledore asked of you? I can’t imagine having to live with that much pain and that many secrets, Sir. I am so sorry I made things so difficult for you all these years.”

“Potter. Forgive my familiarity but I will need to call you Harry to be able to do this. Harry, there is much that needs to be explained still but please know that I do owe you an apology. Yes I needed to keep you at arm's length because of my role in the war however I did not need to hate you or treat you with such unwarranted cruelty. That was because I passed on my rage at your father and his actions onto you. I know you have heard it so frequently but you really do bear a striking resemblance to him. He took my first real friend from me. Yes I helped push her away but he held sway in keeping her from forgiving me. You should not have to deal with the sins of your father. They were not your burdens to carry and I forced them on you. I hope that you can accept my humblest apologies for my unfair treatment of you. I was not fair in class, I was not fair in the halls and I was not fair in my judgement of your character. For the sake of Hermione I hope you can accept my apology and my hope that we can have a clean slate, Harry. I would also like to extend an invitation on behalf of Lucius and myself that I hope will meet with Hermione’s approval.” Severus was sincere and more honest in his tone than Hermione had ever heard before.

She had tears in her eyes that were threatening to overflow because of how proud she was of Severus in that moment. She knew it must have taken so much for such a proud man to admit when he was wrong and then to hopefully offer what she thought he was about to say. Hermione was beside herself with just how much Severus was willing to do for her.

Severus saw the look of pride on Hermione’s face and felt somewhat soothed. He took the shocked expression that was covering Potter’s face as not the worst reaction in the world. He frankly was shocked that Harry hadn’t exploded at him in self righteous indignation like the child he had taught for so many years would have. So he decided to roll the dice and continue before Lucius could arrive, steal his thunder and the good news that Harry would probably be able to leave with them today.

“Harry, if you would like we would like to offer our home for you to spend some time in now that the war is over. It is safe, secret-kept and warded to the teeth. You could have your own space and we have a few elves on hand that could help with anything you might need. Also I know from personal experience that it never helps to try and deal with traumas like this that being alone especially in a place simply swirling with dark magic like Grimmauld Place. I would personally be happy to also help brew any potions Poppy says that you require and I am sure Lucius would be happy to provide the name of his mind healer if you wanted to talk to anyone. Also I think the fact that if you did accept that you would be in the same home and have access at almost times to Hermione would be a great additional benefit.” Severus had ended that last bit with a smirk that was directed at Hermione.

Harry’s jaw clicked closed at that last bit, “Wait. ‘Mione will be there? ‘Mione is staying with you and Lucius Malfoy?”

Hermione’s face had a slight blush to it, “I had not yet explained that to Harry, Sev.”

“Sev? Wait first it was Severus now it’s Sev, ‘Mione what is going on here?” Harry asked and demanded at the same time. Hermione could see it was out of concern for her but also saw at how even cool and collected Severus bristled at Harry being so forceful with her.

She put her hand in Severus’ and gave his a squeeze an attempt to tell him nonverbally that she could handle this. “Well Harry I was just getting to that before Severus came to invite you this stay in his home. I’ll be happy to explain everything and I am sure given the shock of the situation Severus will forgive your little breech in manners while I explain things.” Despite the chastisement from Hermione, Harry did not look even slightly abashed. 

“Breech in manners, bullshit Mione tell me what is going on. I am not going to blow up but I am also not going to agree to stay somewhere if you are staying there against your will!” Harry now had his voice more than slightly raised and Severus was starting to move forward with his normal scowl in place and a growl rising in his throat. Hermione put her arm in front of him to block him from throttling Harry. She gave Severus a pleading look which seemed to barely placate the Potions Master.

“Harry I will not be able to hold Severus back again if you say something like that again. Give me a second to explain please. This is all new to me and I am having trouble talking about it and coming to terms with all of this. However you do know me better than that Harry James Potter! You know I would not be held against my will by anyone. Bellatrix could not break me and after almost an hour of torture I took her wand! You think I would allow myself to be held anywhere? You also think my supposed jailers would let me come to your bedside as soon as we found out you were awake? Think, Harry! You just promised to support me, don’t doubt me in the next breathe!” This time Hermione was starting to become a little annoyed and her magic was starting to swirl again. 

Harry at least had the presence of mind and intelligence to look a bit shamefaced and mumble, “I’m sorry ‘Mione. I just don’t want to lose you too and I can be worried about you. I haven’t been out that long and these are some big changes.”

Severus could have almost laughed at the kicked puppy dog impression that Potter seemed to be playing at. If he wasn’t sure that it would have further incensed Hermione he probably would have laughed. Instead he put his hand on her shoulder to try and soothe her. He also wanted to try an experiment of helping ground and calm her magic through touch. 

Severus hoped that by having his hand on her shoulder, her magic instead of cackling outside of her body would instead be channeled through him in theory providing a conduit. It seemed to stop the sparks of magic emanating from her so he kept his hand on her shoulder it also certainly helped that it looked like a show of support to Harry.

“Harry, you don’t think I know these are big changes! Please, they are all my changes. They directly affect me. Of course I know just how big these changes are for Merlin’s sake though. It’s not the end of the world. In fact, if you would just listen like you said you would, Harry I think that my opinions on the matter would surprise you.” She arched her eyebrow in a way that made Severus proud daring Harry to interrupt. When he didn’t and managed to look a bit embarrassed even at how he was interrupting, she continued.

“My opinions on the matter Harry are that they became Severus and Lucius when I realized they were my destined bondmates. They have known they were destined for a triad for almost two decades and have waited for me their destined third to complete their bond. I felt them as soon as I touched them after I came of age. I probably would have at least discovered the bond with Severus much sooner had we not been on the run. They are meant to balance me and my power. Hopefully help me with my sparking issue to be honest. I can feel their magic pulsing with mine. It is kind of wonderful Harry, it feels so soothing and nice to feel something so right. Minerva mentioned that I was not wrong in my initial suspicions that I had of a bond when I woke up the first time. When I woke up from the second round of sleeping potions for Poppy it was because of a vision from our bond and it was too a book about our unique type of triadic bond that she had found for them almost two decades ago. You know Harry. You know, I would not believe anything without evidence to support it. I read and re-read that book. I know that this bond is the truth. My patronus had even changed before I went to meet them Harry.”

That was news to Severus as well obviously as his hand visibly tightened a bit on Hermione’s shoulder and his eyes looked at her with complete joy. Seeing that much emotion on the normally dour Professor’s face and would have served as proof enough without Hermione’s passionate speech. Harry however was not about to interrupt his friend again so he let her continue however his face was much more relaxed and accepting.

“They invited me in without an appointment and Harry I assure you they are my matches. I just felt so at peace in their presence and they haven’t pressed me once. Not about my parents, not about the war and not to move faster than I want. They have been complete gentlemen Harry and they have the nicest elf! I know, I know a house elf but Harry she helped me save Severus! But yes I am staying with them currently. I have a truly beautiful room there that they clearly designed with me in mind,” she turned and smirked at Severus in thanks once again. “I promise you, I am not there against my will. Did I take some convincing? Yes but not much. Kreacher is horrid and the Leaky really wasn’t an option. Not a truly safe one at any rate and I just can’t go back to my parents house Harry. I am sure there is another room for you and it is truly a beautiful house and very open and welcoming. I think it would be nice for us to feel safe for a while and not have an expectations.” 

Harry looked skeptical and like he was still about to protest when Hermione pressed on determined to win her best friend over. This time she was a bit quieter and her next argument for Harry coming to stay sounded more like a plea, “It could be only for a few days if you wanted Harry. I know you want to travel and leave England for a bit. You have to understand why I can’t join you but perhaps Luna would like to. I know her father will be recovering and rebuilding their house for some time. Maybe you could take a week or so and then help her with her research and escape England. I know you want to get away but let everything process for a bit Harry. Don’t run off without a second thought. It won’t be healthy Harry, I won’t be able to not worry.”

Harry’s expression had changed completely with those few words from Hermione. Severus was once again impressed with his witch. Yes she had a big heart and cared about her friend and his well being but she had also clearly just read the situation completely and played the cards she knew would help her win the argument. She clearly had Potter down to a T and knew just what to say to get him to cave. She was a force to be reckoned with and Severus enjoyed being in awe of her.

It was as Hermione was finishing her plea that Lucius walked up looking initially like a proud peacock but was a bit confused after seeing the scene in front of him. Harry looked a bit ashamed but accepting, Severus looked proud and Hermione looked sad but determined. Lucius didn’t quite know if he wanted to enter whatever this conversation was somehow the outcome was upsetting Hermione and that was the last thing he wanted to have happen.

However as soon as he walked into the immediate area surrounding the bed he had drawn the attention of all three. Potter seemed to be looking for an escape, Hermione looked tired once again and Severus was looking at him with a smug satisfaction which Lucius was sure was going to lead to something not sitting well with him. With all three looking to him with some degree of expectation Lucius felt compelled to speak. 

“Well I just spoke with Poppy and since she is already granted floo access to our home and Severus has all the necessary potions in stock she said if you were amenable, Mr. Potter that you could continue to recuperate at our home. She wants to monitor your magical core for a few more days to ensure there were no long term effects of the horcrux leeching off of you,” Lucius sounded confident and sure as he announced this to the gathered trio. Harry nodded his acceptance and then turned to Hermione.

“Alright ‘Mione but only for a few weeks tops. I will need some time on my own but I will never shut you out. Plus I would never leave without the proper chance to question your bondmates. Make sure of their intentions and all of that. You are the only person I consider family besides Teddy and I know I am the only one who gets to do this questioning for you. I can’t wait,” Potter smiled in a way that was positively gleeful and Severus and Lucius met each other’s eyes and bit back matching groans. “I would never miss that chance, especially with these two. Staying in their house should make it much easier for us to have those chats.”

Hermione simply grinned and shook her head. “I suppose you are right Harry but just be prepared, they are both former spies and lifelong Slytherin’s. You think you are sly and sneaky but I fully intended to allow them to give as good as they get from you. I certainly won’t be standing in their way at least.” She smirked once again and then stood gracefully from the bed. 

“Well if you are free to go I am sure you don’t want to be in this bed any longer than you need to be. We will be waiting in Poppy’s office, get dressed or transfigure something and meet us in there. I have most of your belongings in my beaded bag but anything that you need we can have Spiffy grab it for us. So let’s get going. I for one will always love Hogwarts but I could use some time away from here and these memories and I would like it to start sooner rather than later.”

Then Hermione was off toward Poppy’s office without a backwards glance. Secure in the knowledge that her two wizards would be close behind and that Harry would be following shortly. She was mostly correct. Severus and Lucius both made distinct eye contact with Harry and they all nodded their silent truce for the sake of Hermione. Then the two older men swept off after their bondmate and Harry was left sitting in a slight state of shell shock.

Happy for his friend but confused as to how the sweetest and kindest woman he had ever met had been soul matched to the two seemingly darkest and cynical wizards alive. There was more to the story and Harry wouldn’t be leaving England until he was sure this that this was what was best for Hermione. He trusted her and supported her yes but he also wanted to make sure that his best friend was happy. He had a feeling the two darker wizards would make her happy but sometimes seeing really was believing.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting sooner. This was a hectic week at work and I had a reddit gift exchange project that I had to work on at the beginning of the week. I am not the best at Arts and Crafts but thank goodness for the hot glue gun! That being said enjoy the next chapter, I plan to crank out a fair few on this glorious three day weekend! 
> 
> Thank you again for the awesome comments and kudos on the story so far! I hope you are enjoying still and please keep the awesome encouragement coming, it means the world! Please keep the comments and kudos coming and enjoy this next chapter!

Hermione walked towards Poppy’s office with quite a bit a pride over how well she had played that exit. However it was on the way to that same office and the floo that was in it that she realized that while she had no idea what she should call out to head back to her Wizards home. That was going to ruin the dramatic effect of her exit to have to turn around and ask for the floo address. 

Perhaps she could wait for them at the fireplace? She didn’t want to turn around and face Harry after pulling what she thought to be her trump card. She knew Harry could never turn her down when she pleaded with him. That is why she did it so rarely. He knew she was self sufficient and rarely asked for help even when she probably did need it. So for her to let down her guard and do what was the closest she was going to come to begging for something, Harry would know it was serious. 

He wouldn’t appreciate her trump card being played but he would understand. For once Hermione was being selfish and wanting her best friend by her side as she navigated these life changing events. Given all she had given up and done for him over their friendship, he could never say no to that.

Still as she got to Poppy’s office she was relieved to see that Poppy who Lucius had just said had access to the floo was inside filling out what looked like mountains of paperwork. She felt bad for the poor mediwitch who was probably even more exhausted than all of them combined. Seeing the amount of work Poppy had her heart going out to the poor woman. At the same time relieved that she and her wizards were taking what would probably be her most troublesome patients out of her hair.

With that thought Hermione grinned and cleared her throat. Poppy looked up and a soft smile lit up her grandmotherly features. “Dramatic exit I suppose? I imagine that is the only way to get three wizards that stubborn to follow willingly. Do you need the floo address dear? Having to ask for it would ruin the effect I am sure your magnificent exit had. Call out ‘Serpopard’s Den’ and it should take you to their floo room. I won’t be the first to show you their library and if you had seen it already not even Harry waking up would have pulled you away. Good luck with keeping Severus and Lucius in line my dear. If anyone can it will be you.” 

With that and a kind smile Poppy quietly went back to work as if she hadn’t just carried out a one sided conversation. Hermione once again had to give the Hospital Matron more credit than she had originally. She had clearly seen more than one of these dramatic exits in her time at the school.

She also had quietly observed and knew everything that was happening in her ward from sitting in her office. Hermione had no idea how she did it but she certainly wasn’t going to pester Poppy now. Especially with all the help the older witch had just given her. 

With a handful of floo powder she tossed it into the fire and in a clear voice called out “Serpopard’s Den” and was whisked away in a flash of green flames. As she tumbled out of the fireplace into the lovely decorated floo room in Severus & Lucius house she had to think it was a shame she kept arriving and leaving this room in a huff as there were some interesting landscapes and bookshelves with a few interesting and older looking titles dotting them. 

She did notice the painting of the mythological creature that their floo address was named after. It was small and subtle and maybe a hint to those who arrived into the room as to what the floo address was? Still a small nod to the half leopard half snake creature from ancient egyptian culture that they had cleverly used as their floo address showed just how cultured and thoughtful her two wizards were.

Not many knew about the creatures that were rarely represented in Ancient Egyptian art but stood for “the chaos beyond Egyptian borders that the king must tame.” She appreciated that in the depiction that her wizards had not only were the graceful creatures not chained as they were normally in any depiction she had normally seen. She also appreciated that the three that were in the image seemed to be content with winding their long graceful necks amongst each other but were otherwise peaceful resting.

She would have to make sure to see who was the fan of ancient egyptian mythology of the two wizards. It was a favorite subject of hers from when she was younger and she had caught onto the fact that their floo room was named after a mixture between a big cat and a snake. The closest thing to a lion and snake hybrid from mythology, it was a unique creature. 

Even more so as it was rare and normally only found in Egyptian and Mesopotamian art instead of the normal Greek and Roman art most people learned about. It did make her grin that the two had clearly gone through some effort to find out about the creature and then to find art depicting them. It was really impressive.

Still she would dwell on that a bit more later. Right now she had to check on a room for Harry and see if there was any place they could have some type of dinner. It had been ages since she or Harry had been able to sit down to even an informal meal. She also remembered that her mother had always told her that sometimes the worst news went down better with a good meal. While Harry wouldn’t be upset at the idea of her being happy in a soul mate bond, it probably wasn’t the best news ever to him as to who was in that bond with her.

Hermione called Spiffy who was there almost as soon as her name had left Hermione’s lips. “Welcome back Missie Hermione. Are the Masters returning soon too? Should Spiffy start dinner?”

Hermione smiled at the anxious and excited elf, clearly glad to have some form of normality and guarantee that her Masters would always be returning. “Good evening to you as well Spiffy. Yes the Masters will be returning shortly but they will be bringing a guest who will be staying for at least a few weeks. I am hoping you can show me a few bedrooms that might work for his stay. He is going to want some privacy but ideally it would be close to my suite.”

Spiffy frowned at this last request and Hermione could almost see the argument that was forming in the elf’s mind. “It is Harry Potter that is coming to visit, Spiffy. He is almost like my brother and I would like him to be close so that he can find me to talk whenever he might need to.”

Spiffy became near Dobby levels of hyperactive at the mention of Harry which is what Hermione had been hoping to avoid. She knew Severus and Lucius had a soft spot for the elf but she doubted that would extend to the reaction all elves seemed to have about Harry. Truth be told Harry hated that reaction as well. No one was going to appreciate arriving home or to a new place and being greeted by the hyperactive elf and Hermione had to do something.

Hermione knew if she could just get Spiffy to calm down slightly the small elf would realize how Severus and Lucius would take to her reaction and she would be back to her helpful self. However how to rouse her from her excitement. Finally Hermione decided as time was of the essence and Harry hardly ever took much time getting ready even if he did have to transfigure something that the blunt approach to dealing with Spiffy was going to be best

“Spiffy, I know Masters Severus and Lucius would hate to have our guest arrive with no room ready.” With those words from Hermione the elf snapped back to attention.   
.  
“Oh, you are right Missie. Spiffy will be taking you to the guest rooms that Mr. Harry Potter can stay in. Will Missie be choosing for Harry Potter?” 

“Yes, Spiffy and once we have his room picked out I think that it would be ideal to have dinner started. Is there a dining room? Not something so formal but also not totally informal?” Almost before she could finish her question about options for dining Spiffy had grabbed Hermione’s hand and whisked her away to the first option of guest rooms for Harry.

Once Hermione stopped stumbling from the sudden apparition trip that Spiffy took her on and was able to get her bearings, she held up a hand in a request for Spiffy to give her a moment before moving. She looked around and knew immediately this was not the room for Harry to be staying in. Covered in dark mahogany woods and heavy velvets in varying shades of green and black, it was a perfect example of how she envisioned Severus in room form. However, being surrounded by so many dark and heavy colors, it simply would not do for her brother who suffered nightmares that were at times worse than hers.

She looked at Spiffy and simply said, “Might there be another option, this seems too dark for Har….”

Before she could finish her sentence Spiffy had whisked her away to the next option. The next room was a touch lighter than the other. Still the overwhelming theme to the room would most likely play into any nightmares Harry would inevitably be suffering. The dark walnut wood that covered all of the furniture and trim in the wood made it seem a bit heavy and the dark blues and silvers of the room made Hermione grin. She thought of how like Lucius this room was but unfortunately this was just not going to work for Harry. 

With that thought Hermione looked at Spiffy and smiled but shook her head in the negative. Spiffy huffed in annoyance. “There is one more room Missie. It is special room that is supposed to be for Master Lucius brother. Mr. Draco has not stayed yet so Harry Potter can stay if Missie approves.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped as she was pulled away in a tug of house elf appariration. She was trying to wrap her mind around that huge piece of information that Spiffy had unknowingly revealed to her. Draco was Lucius’ brother? What was this madness? She was going to need some answers but she certainly wasn’t going to call the blonde out over dinner with her surrogate brother.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around the apparent actual relationship of Lucius and Draco as well as the fact that Draco apparently didn’t stay for visits. Did he know his true relationship to Lucius? She was pulled out of her revere but an impatient throat clearing that came from the area around her mid calf. 

Hermione was startled but realized Spiffy was probably on a fairly tight schedule as Harry and her wizards would probably be arriving any moment. She looked at the room she stood in and instantly knew it was perfect. She beamed at Spiffy and the elf practically preened under the approval. 

The room they were in was open and airy. Plush slate blue carpet covered the floors and the furniture was made out of a beautiful and natural wood that had a stunning dark grey tint to it. She thought it might be bog oak wood but she quickly put that idea out of her head. That was such a rare wood there was no way that all of that furniture could have been made of that rare and close to invaluable wood. Then again this was Lucius Malfoy decorating for his brother (that idea was still sinking in for Hermione.) it could have very well been the rare wood.The walls were covered in light grey and the the linens and curtains were an ice blue. What was beyond perfect though and what helped Hermione know instantly that this would be perfect for Harry’s stay were the french doors that lead out to the lovely back garden.

She knew Harry would appreciate being able to open those doors and just step outside and feel free. Hermione knew how trapped and chained Harry had felt over the years and she thought that the freedom that those doors allowed and represented . It was perfect and Hermione finally voiced her approval to Spiffy. “Yes, this is perfect for Harry. Please when they arrive help Harry settle in here will you Spiffy.” 

Hermione cast a quick tempus and saw that it was coming up on six in the evening quickly. She turned to the elf who seemed to be just waiting for the next request. “Spiffy could we have dinner in a slightly casual setting in about an hour? Would that be asking too much of you? Also could you take me back to my suite? I am going to demand Severus and Lucius give me a tour sooner rather later.”

Hermione would have laughed at how comical Spiffy looked as she nodded along to all of Hermione’s questions like a bobblehead. “ Oh yes Missy. That is plenty of time for Spiffy and the elves to make dinner for Masters, Missie and their guest. This will be no problem Missie. It is so nice to have a proper Mistress again. Spiffy can tell you are smart and fair witch. Spiffy has seen how strong you are Missie and she is proud that you will be Mistress.” The elf was sniffling and Hermione was once again gobsmacked. 

Harry would have kittens when he heard she, Hermione Granger founder of S.P.E.W and attempted rescuer of house elves everywhere apparently was destined to be mistress of apparently a few. Hermione realized that was probably just at this house. Her face flamed at the thought. This was going to be another thing she would be discussing with Lucius. All of these elves would be days off and getting paid. Somehow she had a feeling the elves would be harder to win over that Lucius.

Still Hermione smiled graciously at Spiffy as the elf sniffed. She cleared her throat in an attempt to remind Spiffy of her request to return to her suite. Spiffy blinked in recognition and grabbed Hermione’s hand again. Just as Hermione thought she was going to be prepared for the sickening feel of elf apparition, Spiffy opened her mouth and squeak as if she was going to speak and then thought better of it. Hermione was going to have none of that.

“Yes Spiffy?”

“Well Missie Spiffy didn’t want to overstep but perhaps Missie would like assign Harry Potter an elf to help Mr.Harry Potter while he is staying? Also should Spiffy tell the Master’s and your guest about dinner?”

“Spiffy both of those are fine ideas. I will leave you to pick the elf to help Harry while he is staying here. Merlin knows he will need help getting around here and he is about as subtle as a bull in a china shop. I wouldn’t want him ruining a potion or a priceless artifact or Circe help him one of the many priceless books these two seem to just have lying around. Also yes please let everyone know about dinner. I think an hour should give Harry time to get a bit settled and hopefully will give Severus and Lucius a bit of time to cool off after our run in with Molly and Ginny. As well as Harry. I have a feeling he and Severus will tolerate each other at best.” Hermione muttered that last part more to herself than anything but Spiffy had picked it up and perked up.

“Oh no Missie, you will see. Master Severus and Harry Potter they will come together, for you Missie. They will be friends because Master Severus wants to see Missie happy and Harry Potter being welcome here will make Missie happy.” Spiffy said that as frankly and as succinctly as if she were reporting the weather of the day.

Hermione once again shook her head at the small elf who seemed to be so wise and thoughtful but also frank and funny. She was an interesting creature to be sure and Hermione once again realized how helpful it would be having the small elf on her side. With that little speech and while Hermione was still pondering just what she had said Spiffy had pulled them back into the middle of her suite of rooms. Hermione barely had registered that she was back in her room before she felt the bony hand release hers and another pop warned her that Spiffy was off again. 

She grinned at the elf and began to walk towards the direction she thought the bathroom was. She was not disappointed when she walked into the room that was a stunning mix between an even more luxurious perfect’s bathroom and a classic and beautiful hammam. She smirked as she saw the shower which could easily hold five or six people and had more shower heads than she had ever seen in one place. 

Oh yes, this would most certainly do. She figured 45 minutes was not quite enough time to through explore this magical room which would was sure to be one of her favorite rooms in the house but it was enough time to get a start. With that she fiddled with the many nozzles in the shower enclosure and got ready for one of the most luxurious bathing experiences of her life. 

So wrapped up in the heavenly stream of perfectly steaming water mixed with luxurious body washes and shampoos that seemed to all be exotic and yet her favorite scents at the same time, Hermione did not hear the door to her heavenly bathroom open. 

Lucius was greeted with a sight to truly behold. Their witch ensconced in steam that seemed to be the perfect, infuriating blend of transparent enough to hide her key parts while also translucent enough to give him a succulent view of her appeasing figure. He would have to remember to owl the decorator another token of appreciation for recommending the clear shower enclosure. He had no idea he was going to use if for these nefarious purposes but he was now very clearly seeing it’s benefits.

While Hermione had not heard the door to the bathroom open, she had not missed the feeling of someone’s eyes following her every move. She could tell by the outline she could see through the steam that it was Lu. The slightly shorter stature but broad shoulders and lean tapered waist were a dead give away. Hermione was shocked at how familiar she was with their shapes already but she had to admit she had studied Severus from afar for many years and despite being what she thought was pure evil, Lucius had never not been eye candy to her. 

The new more adventurous side of her was just begging to come out and play and invite the blonde wizard into the shower. The practical side of her said she should chastise him for sneaking in and trying to play peeping tom. (She cringed internally at that name. Tom was probably going to leave a bad taste in all of their mouths for a good amount of time.) 

Somewhere in the middle which didn’t exactly complete either of the warring factions in her brain but seemed to appease them both. She waved her hand and all of the shower controls turned to off. She silently accioed a warm and a sensuous towel and wrapped it around herself. She made sure to apply a sticking charm to the place where the towel was tied together. She didn’t mind a little seduction but she didn’t trust Lucius when she was clad only in a towel.

Stepping out of the steam filled shower enclosure, Hermione looked like Aphrodite rising out of the sea to Lucius. She was a goddess incarnate in his eyes. Skin dewy and soft still from her shower. Hair heavy in chestnut ringlets that hung down her back, the wet state of her hair making the streaks of gold and amber from her time in the sun even more evident. The towel that she had wrapped around her hid everything he was dying to see and at the same time gave him an alluring tease of the delights that were underneath. 

He was able to see her dainty feet with beautifully polished toes in a shocking deep emerald color. He could see hints of some of the scars she had born in battle. Some fresh and some old. Some that on her knees that had to have been from her childhood. He couldn’t wait to trace each and every scar and mark on her stunning body. He was so ashamed that he couldn’t protect her from each addition from the past seven years. Unconsciously his eyes were drawn to Hermione’s left arm. The word his insane sister in law had so crudely carved in her beautiful skin looked so fresh and new it brought tears to his eyes.

That mark that he had so far avoided he was sure thanks to her well applied glamours or makeup cut him even deeper than he thought it would. He dropped to his knees in front of his witch. The irony of the fact that no more than 48 hours ago he had celebrated never having to kneel before anyone again and here was doing it willingly for this witch without her asking was not lost on him. He kissed her wrist just below the end of the horrid word that was pink, puffy and scarred on her arm. 

The tears began to fall his cheeks at first without him realizing. He only noticed when she used the hand he was holding like it would shatter to gently cup his cheek and wipe away the rapidly falling tears that were leaking out of his eyes. 

Lucius Malfoy was a proud man and it had very much been beaten into him by his father that wizards did not cry. He could count on one hand that he remembered shedding tears since he was out of nappies. The death of his mother, after taking the Dark Mark and when Severus had joined him in spying and took the mark as well. This was more painful all three of those times combined if Lucius had to put it on a scale. 

Knowing that he had watched this horror inflicted on her and had done nothing to stop it ripped him up inside when he thought about it. Seeing it in person was even worse. A soon as his eyes had fallen on the scar he had an onslaught of memories that hit him and reminded him of ever scream and cry she had made while enduring torture that would have made any other witch or wizard of his acquaintance break.

He cried openly now and kissed each letter mummering apologies and words of heartfelt promises of doing all he could to remove it. Lucius needed to do this. It would not cleanse his soul of what had happened under his roof and under his gaze, it would help ease the burden he was carrying. He hadn’t even told Severus of all that their witch had endured. He couldn’t even bring himself to speak of it and here was evidence smacking him in the face.

Lucius couldn’t believe that she had so bravely born that torture and then so willingly forgiven him without a second thought. Yes, trying to save her would have meant instant death for him and his brother. But there had been times during his torture that he had wished that he would be dead rather than watching what was happening to his destined bond mate. 

The fact that she was letting him kiss and touch her so intimately now despite that not even being a few months ago still absolutely flabbergasted him. What she said next absolutely melted him to the core and made him wonder just what he had done in a past life to deserve two bond mates as selfless and as good as Hermione and Severus. 

Hermione must have simply had a heart of gold because he couldn’t think of another human who in her position who would lift the chin of someone who had watch them be tortured not just three months prior and say, “Lucius, I forgive you. For all of it.” 

This caused Lucius to cry even harder but now Hermione dropped to her knees to join him and she simply wrapped her arms around rocked him until he had calmed. He whispered at her, “Why? How?” and her simple answer of “Why not?” befuddled him but he would not look a gift horse in the mouth.

He simply sniffled and nodded and appreciated being in her arms a bit more. He rubbed the scar on her arm that still caused him so much pain knowing where it came from. He quietly but strongly said to Hermione, “I meant what I said when I was crying Hermione. I will do whatever I can to help you rid yourself of that slur. You should not have to remember that creature every day of your life.”

He kissed the top of her head and started to rise. “By the way my dear, perfect choice of room for Potter. It is far enough away from myself and Severus to keep Sev sane but close enough that you will be able to talk and help each other heal. I think he will also love the direct exit to the grounds. If I were in position and finally free of such a burden, I would love to simply appreciate the little things again.”

Hermione smiled and nodded at Lu. She wondered if Lu even realized he was in the same position of Harry. He and Severus both were. They finally could live as their true selves and she was excited to be by their sides to see all facets of them appear.

She couldn’t believe he had been so broken just a moment ago and was now rebuilding a seeming impenetrable shield that was reminiscent of the Lucius Malfoy she had known before. As he walked towards the door of the bathroom, Hermione knew he was probably scared of the emotions that had just come out and so she would allow him to hide away a bit. She would not let this stand always though. She would get Lu and Severus to open up and in turn she would open up to them.

Lucius hesitated scared his witch would think less of him for showing such raw emotion. He looked back and only saw the welcoming and loving grin on Hermione’s face. It was stunning and bewitching at the same time.He crossed the bathroom again and kissed her full on the lips. “I must leave witch. You have me in a trance and if I don’t leave now, neither of us will make it to dinner and I do not think Severus or Potter would appreciate dining alone together.”

Hermione laughed at that and her melodic laugh caused Lucius to leave the room smiling slightly despite having relived that painful experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Few minor notes-
> 
> Seropard are an ancient and mythical Egyptian animal that has been featured in both ancient Egyptian and Mesopotamian art. The symbolism mentioned is usually what scholars believe they represented in art from that period.
> 
> Hammam- Traditional Turkish Bath normally featuring a steam bath or sauna.
> 
> Bog Oak- Oak trunks dug up and removed from bogs. Normally very expensive and rare.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient! This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I am about 3/4 of the way done with their little dinner party! I hope you are all having a wonderful Memorial Day and I hope you are making the most of your day off!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again for all your comments and kudos on the last one! I have had a ton of fun planning out the next few and can't wait to hear what you all think! Thank you again for all of your kind words and support and keep the comments and kudos coming!  
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione laughed as Lu exited the room. Truth be told it had her in near hysterics the more she thought about Sev and Harry even attempting to sit and hold normal dinner conversation right now without her playing referee. She could only imagine the two men if they were left without her or Lu there as a barrier for more than just a few moments right now with both so on edge. She doubted whatever room they were in would not be left unmarred from spell damage. 

She shook her head again vanishing the image out of her mind and making a mental note to remind Lu that there was more than a bit of truth behind his joke. Still she felt honored to have had him open up to her as he did. Hermione was no fool. She knew that Lu letting his guard down and showing emotion was a once in a blue moon scenario. The fact that he had been weeping in her arms with remorse, that was a once in lifetime occurrence and she would not take that for granted.

He had made her feel so beautiful as he watched her through the steam of her shower. Clearly entranced by her form and she had seen the lust in his eyes when she had first stepped out of the shower. He had been disappointed that she was covered by a towel but she could see him ogling her curves which were evident despite having simply wrapped a towel around her chest. 

She accioed another towel and began the careful process of drying out her curls at least slight by hand. She had found only a few spells that helped with her mass of hair and she preferred doing most simple things the muggle way. Thus she was content to use potions and other amazing feats of magic rather than spells to tame her mane. It also gave her more time to think about what had just transpired.

The more she thought about it and she gently blotted and dried her hair slightly before going off in search of a potion she hoped this bathroom had stocked. It was fairly common now in most wizarding beauty shops but she doubted that either of her wizards had ever heard of it. She found it to be invaluable. While she appreciated that Ginny and other witches had tried to help with Sleakeazy’s hair potion. They had not understood that it was simply fighting against her hair instead of working with the natural texture and definition of her hair. 

When she had found out that the line that Lockhart had been working on before his obliviate had backfired on him had been actually bought from his estate and marketed under a new brand Occuper des Cheveux, she simply had to look into it. She appreciated the sophistication of the name which was french for, Care for Hair and the packaging was subtle, discreet and decidedly ungarish unlike most items in the Wizarding World. The way the product worked, it was clear her schoolgirl crush of her second year was not baseless. The man did seem to know what he was doing with his hair. The line had hair potions for every type, including natural curls.

She had found it the summer before their sixth year and it had finally helped her get her naturally frizzy hair under control. She loved simply using a few drops of that potion and letting her hair air dry before they had gone on the run. Not that Harry or Ron or most of her usual friends had noticed the change in her hair as it still was a mass of curls. However, Luna and a few lecherous older students had been sure to point out that her tamed and luxurious new hair had given her a new air of confidence. Luna had said it in a way that had built her up and while she was disgusted by the juvienlle and explicit way the older boys had mentioned it. They had distracted her from the fact that Ron and Lavender were slobbering in every available alcove in the bloody school.

When they had gone on the run, never being one for vanity she had given her hair luxury up know she would most likely barely have time to shower or bathe let alone primp with a hair product. She had been right of course and had developed several useful shaving and cleaning charms that had served her well during a year when it was decidedly hard to feel even remotely feminine.

In not even a day Sev and Lu had managed to make her feel even more beautiful and feminine that the likes of Fleur or Narcissa who were the picture of femininity. She knew she would never truly be as lovely as either of those two women nor was she any great beauty. Sev and Lu however had managed to make her feel like Aphrodite herself. It was a truly intoxicating feeling and before Lu had seen her unfortunate scar, she had once again been getting drunk on his gaze.

Hermione did believe that he in particular would do anything to help try to rid her of the scarring that the cursed knife of his sister-in-law. Maybe when he had forgiven himself a bit more for her torture that had taken place at his familial seat, she would let him in on the fact that several times since the wound had scared over it would randomly break open at various spots of the slur and begin bleeding once again. 

Given how he reacted to seeing the visual reminder of that particular event, which was still hard for her to process, Hermione was quite sure Lucius was not emotionally prepared for the additional upheaval of hearing that she was still suffering the after effects of that wretched knife. She shuddered slightly when she thought about his reactions when he eventually heard her nightmares. She would try to protect both of her wizards from hearing her screams but occasionally her silencing spells would drop. 

Satisfied with the dryness of her hair at the moment and interested to see what the rest of her bathroom held, which she hoped included her favorite hair potion she stood and went to examine the drawers and bureaus that were in the room. The bureaus held more of the lush fluffy towels similar to the one that was wrapped around her. She was also pleased to find several turkish towels as well. She especially in the summer appreciated the soft cotton of the thinner towels and knew that had to be a Lu touch in the bathroom. It was one of those luxuries that featured some of the finest cottons and Lucius would never settle on nothing short of the best.

The other held various dressing gowns all of different fabrics, colors and lengths. She thought this was a tad overkill but appreciated the effort that her two wizards had clearly put into filling her suite with whatever they thought might bring her comfort.

Some of the dressing gowns reeked of being from the naughty mind of Lucius. They were all silk and lace and hardly could be considered dressing gowns as she doubt they would even preserve a hint of modesty. She hope her wizards could one day help her feel bold enough to wear one of those “garments” in front of them. 

Instead she pulled one that given the coverage it gave and jet black color could have been picked for her by Severus but as soon as she felt the almost liquid-like soft acromantula silk she knew this again was the doing of Lucius. She had to at that point assume that all of the fashions, fabrics and design were probably left to the capable hands of Lucius who seemed to revel in selecting the best of it all and was a mixture of ostentatious and subtle in his choices. Very much like Lu it was a mix of hard and soft, subtle and lux, complex and quiet.

It was an interesting paradox and when she thought about it, his decorating choices for both her suite and apparently herself were all very beautiful and very similar to the man himself.Lu always carried himself like one her favorite literary characters *or at least how she imagined him), Mr. Darcy. Clearly wealthy, haughty and snobbish but all normally with good reason. Her Lu was always in dark or neutral colors but his robes were always fashion forward and beautiful cut and clearly always from the best fabrics. He was reserved and caustic when he was forced to show his hand or give his opinion before he was ready. 

She even remembered how despite being clearly wandless and broken for that reason, Lucius had still maintained his aristocratic air about him. His robes while possibly a season or two old looked brand new and freshly pressed. She thought she could see panic in his eyes during her few moments of lucidity during her torture. Other than that she remembered that he had maintained a cool facade and had even gone so far (if she had heard right that was) to make a quip about getting her blood out of his rug.

That comment had at the time angered Hermione to hold on for what she was sure to be a few more bouts of the Cruciatus curse but in reality had been just what had been needed to distract Bellatrix enough for Dobby to pop in for her rescue. She knew by Lu’s break down how much it must have killed him in those painful moments to not break cover and stop her pain.To have to talk about her torture and her blood being spilt so flippantly must have come through gritted teeth if his reaction now was anything to go by.

Hermione wondered briefly if he had told Severus about the events in the drawing room. She had refused to speak to Harry and Ron about it and no amount of gentle coaxing for Bill or Fleur was going to get her her to talk about it. The only place it was mentioned was in her nightmares. There it would be replayed in excruciating detail over and over again but normally there was no Dobby to save her at the end of Bellatrix’s playtime.  
Still she was working on meditation and other techniques to help with her internal struggles. Hermione also felt as though her two wizards had been through horrors similar and most likely worse than what she had suffered. So she hoped with time she could open up to them and they to her and together they would heal each other. 

She knew that sometimes the simplest way to begin to heal was to apologize or accept an apology when offered. Thus it was easy for her to accept the one Lu had just offered. She did it with a clear mind and an open heart. Not because he was crying and not because he was her destined bond mate. It was because he offered it with clear remorse and with no strings attached. Thus that was how she accepted it, with forgiveness and no questions asked.

She knew it still shocked Lu that she had been able to forgive him for standing by helplessly during her torture. She probably would shock them both with her ability to forgive. However had they been friends with the fickle Ron Weasley and the seemingly cursed Harry Potter for the past seven years they would have understood where her boundless ability to forgive comes from. Severus and Lucius would both learn as many had before that she would forgive but she wouldn’t forget. There were few that she would allow second chances because of that. Ron, Harry, Molly and Ginny Weasley had been a few that she had offered a second chance. The Weasley quotient of that group had long blown that second chance and had learned the hard way that if you incited her wrath, nothing would stop her from seeking her own brand of justice.

Smiling as she thought of that Hermione carried the luxurious dressing gown and walked to the vanity to see if she could find at the very least lotion and hopefully her favorite hair potion. As she searched the vanity, she continued to be pleasantly surprised by finding exotic and clearly beautifully hand blended beauty and grooming products that had been made just for her. 

She recognized the spidery scrawl on the labels of each product and smiled a wide and true smile when she saw each was marked with a H.G. before the name and batch of each product. She knew it was because her potions master had probably meticulously saved every recipe and would brew more of whichever blends she seemed to prefer.

She noticed gorgeous lotions that had a mixture of unique floral smells including stock and gardenia while another was a more heady and feminine smell of sweet pea and hyacinth. This had Sev’s handiwork written all over it. She expected Sev knew all about the meanings of each of the flowers. He, she was sure, either expected her to know or be curious enough to look them up. Luckily for him, being a romantic at heart she did know about these flowers and their meanings. 

For tonight’s dinner she chose the option that was a blend of the stock and gardenia smell. She appreciated the subtlety of the clove smell of the stock and heady and rich, sweet and floral smell that any flower lover would immediately know.

She also could appreciate the symbolism that was behind each choice of flower in this blend if her knowledge of the language of flowers was still correct. The subtle clove smell of stock and the sweet meaning of remembrance but also sympathy and success. Hermione eyes watered because it seemed to fit the feeling that encompassed her now after the Light had won the war. She found it funny how such a little flower with such a unique and subtle scent could mean so much and tackle such big meanings. 

It would be lost on Harry who she hoped would not be close enough to smell her lotion but still it was something that she was sure Sev would be able to smell and understand the meaning and why she was wearing the mix with that particular scent in it. 

She thought it was quite clever if a little presumptuous that he had included the scent of gardenias with it. She happened to love the sweet scent of the flower and appreciated the meanings behind it but grinned at how Slytherin it was of Severus to mix the slightly sad scent of the stock with the sweet and joyful scent of the gardenia.

She knew that giving someone the flower during courting was a way to tell the receiver you thought they were lovely. She would be sure when asking Spiffy to remind Harry about dinner that she also request that a gardenia be placed in front of Sev’s spot in addition to whatever arrangement the elf had prepared for the middle of the table. Two could play his game and she didn’t have the luxury having years of knowledge about the bond and months of spying on her intends to prepare so she would use whatever she could.

She smirked at that thought as she continued to apply the lotion and get ready. She thought of the other meanings that the gardenia spoke of including purity, sweetness and secret love and was sure Severus had meant all of those when he had made this for her. Her smirk turned into a smile when she realized she felt all of those same feelings for him as well. She would even admit the secret love potion. She knew since her sixth year that it had been more than a simple crush, even if she had refused to acknowledge those feelings at the time. 

She slipped on the silken dressing gown and in another drawer found several bottles of her favorite hair potion ready for her use. Her jaw dropped. She had been very conservative with her use of the product because of how pricey it was and now here were five bottles lined up and ready for her use. Once again the full reality of just who her two bond mates were hit her once again. 

She grinned at the overabundance of her favorite product as well as gorgeous muggle hair styling tools and make-up brushes. The two had clearly tried to cater to her heritage just in case her preference was still doing things that way. While she was sure Severus had some hand in telling Lucius what to purchase she was shocked that even these basic (and in the case of the make-up brushes and applicators not so basic) necessities came in luxury finishes such as these. The ornate silver and mother of pearl finishes on the combs, mirror, and various types of brushes had her slight in awe of the luxury that her wizards were surrounding her with. 

Being more liberal than normal with the hair potion she gently ran her hands through her curls to make sure they were evenly coated with the one product that seemed to give them any semblance of a taming or glossy appearance. Once that was done she proceeded to pull her hair up in a somewhat elegant half up and half down style. She didn’t need it to be in the totally up and out of the way as that would be a waste of product. 

However as she was in desperate need of a trim, and she had been unwilling to let Harry even attempt to magically cut it while on run, it needed to be tamed and out of the way somewhat. She exited the bathroom in and decided she was going to need to find just the right outfit for what she was hoping was going to be an informal and somewhat pleasant and friendly dinner. She wasn’t asking for miracles but she was praying for no hexes. She knew it was a long shot but she could hope.

She decided that she would explore the wardrobe that was clearly behind the other closed door in her bedroom. Simple curiosity had her wondering if it was like the other two rooms that made up her suite so far. Each had been subtly filled with items that both of her wizards had thought she would like or suited her. She also knew Spiffy had not pulled her earlier dress completely out of thin air.

Still it hadn’t quite prepared her for what awaited her to was in the wardrobe behind the previously closed door. If this had been a muggle cartoon her eyes would have been bugged out and jaw literally on the floor. Her knees went a little weak and she clutched the doorknob just a little tighter to keep her balance. 

She may not have seemed like a girly girl and true she did not put a lot of effort into her looks or clothing. Her parents had never helped her and her mother had never really taken her shopping with any direction. She had been more interested in form rather than function because of that. During school had been more worried about keeping Harry and Ron alive rather than dressing up for a Hogsmead weekend. However secretly she did love fashion and she longed to have guidance on how to dress more femininely.

She loved the idea of a modern take on the some of the classic silhouettes. She had loved the idea of dressing sensually while not showing too much skin and not giving too much away. Her mother had never been interested in taking her under her wing much less shopping. Her roommates and even Ginny, whom she had thought to be her closest girlfriend, seemed to have the complete opposite idea of what was appropriate or classy. Mrs. Weasley was much too matronly to ask for advice and she had never truly been fond of Fleur or Tonks so they were out as well. 

However apparently she had just needed to get to know Lucius or whoever his personal shopper was before this very moment. Every dress, skirt, trouser, blouse and pair of shoes that she saw were all beautiful shades of purples, blues, reds, greys and greens. All shades that were rich, beautiful and most importantly looked perfect with her hair and skin. The beautiful shoes which featured flats and heels look like they were in all matching shades and all types of styles.

She finally pulled out of her revere of how perfect the silhouettes of the dresses looked on the hangers, slightly shocked that the wardrobe seemed to feature all of the cuts she had so admired from full a-line skirts to slim pencil skirts. She almost had let the thought of if the items not fitting cross her mind but then she smiled again and was reminded of sizing charms and the fact that most wizarding clothing and robes were charmed to fit the owner once they were put on. 

She looked at the drawers that were on the island in the middle of the room and had an idea of what they might hold. She had always longed for beautiful and lacy underthings. She knew when she had a job of her own that would be something she would want to splurge on. A hidden secret to show that she wasn’t always prim, proper and buttoned up to the neck Hermione Granger. That she could be a beautiful and sensual creature. Opening the drawers now she could see that Lucius had already purchased what she had to imagine was every piece of lacy lingerie the wizarding world had.

She smiled when she saw the amount of green, black and silver pieces in amongst the collection of underpinnings. From corsets to demicup bras and boyshorts to thongs neatly cut any type of lingerie was present. On the other side of the island she found drawers fully of more lace and satin but this featured nightgowns, teddies and to Hermione’s particular delight garters and thigh high stockings. She had always felt like wearing garters was something was so sensual and something that she had hope she could afford the luxury of doing once the war was over. Now they were just being handed to her and Hermione positively squealed with girlish delight. 

She would be adding her own items to this wardrobe as she saw no jeans, t-shirts, sneakers or any of her beloved yoga pants. Given how much they had been appreciated earlier she certainly didn’t think her wizards would put up much of a fight with those joining her wardrobe no matter what spiffy said. Still she couldn’t believe what was around her and that it was all for her. She had never been pampered like this and rarely been allowed to dress like she truly felt beautiful. Looking around, it was clear she would be encouraged to do so every day.

She spent a few moments feeling all the different luxurious fabrics and examining a few of the dresses and skirts more than others. She finally decided on a comfortable but lovely black and purple floral silk jersey wrap dress that had sleeves long enough to cover up Bella’s lovely artwork. Before slipping it on she chose a beautiful, black pair of sheer lace boy short knickers and a full coverage, but she discovered, slightly push up matching lace bra. Even as she slipped the dress on she felt so much more womanly and beautiful and this was before she had even looked in a mirror. She chose jeweled pointed toe black flats off of the wall and finally paused to look into the floor length mirror that was in between two of the long hanging sections of the closet. 

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement when the charmed mirror suddenly announced her presence. “Lovely dear simply, lovely. That color of purple in the print truly suits your coloring.” The voice of the mirror reminded Hermione oddly of the fairy godmother from Cinderella and she found herself blushing.

“Did you find the jewels yet my dear?” The confused look on Hermione’s face was the only answer the mirror apparently needed. “Yes, I believe your gentlemen set out a small selection of appropriate jewelry and baubles in the drawers right behind you. Closest to the door. I think there are some lovely onyx and charoite earrings that would perfectly work with your lovely complexion.” 

Hermione turned and began opening the drawers in front of her. Gasping at the array of jewelry, hair combs and jeweled accessories that were in the drawers. Laid out in front of her by color were jewels and gemstones of every type and rarity set in all types of metals and uses. She had never seems some of these types of gemstones even in museums, only reading about them in books and now they were here at her fingertips. Her eyes were watering at the generosity that was just foisted upon her. She had never seen anything like it and she knew it was because it would have taken Lucius simple research at the ministry to see when she became an orphan. She knew that his sense of duty would have called for he and Severus as her bondmates to provide for her but Merlin this was overwhelming. 

The earrings the mirror was speaking of were filled with the beautiful purple items of her literal treasure chest of drawers. Amongst the amethyst, iolite and purple sapphires were these strikingly modern drop earrings that featured balls of both onyx and charoite, a gem that had not even been found until the 1940’s and could only be mined in Siberia. As she had read about it, looking into its healing properties primarily, she had been struck by how beautiful the gem was but had never discovered it being offered anywhere commercially. She had certainly never dreamed of owning a piece of jewelry featuring it. 

She reverently picked up the earrings and fastened them on. Hermione vaguely heard the mirrors coo of approval before she still slightly stunned by the generosity that had been offered with absolutely no fanfare called for Spiffy. In an instant the elf appeared and nodded her approval at Hermione and what she was wearing. If she hadn’t still be so blown away by everything her wizards had done in the hopes that she would accept them and one day be here she probably would have chuckled at the little elf and her approving nod.

“Spiffy is here, Missie. I have assigned Perdita to help Mr. Harry Potter and she will get him to dinner on time. Spiffy thought Missie would approve of a light meal because Masters, Missie and Harry Potter are still recovering. If not Spiffy can fix with kitchen elves and punish herself.” The small house elf said half knowing that Hermione would never accept the offer to let the elf punish herself but Spiffy couldn’t help what was in her nature to offer.

“No! Don’t do that Spiffy! That is perfect! I actually am almost ready to head to wherever you have us dining. I was just wondering if you could do me a small favor actually. Well, hopefully it will be small...I am hoping to have a gardenia on Severus’ place setting before he arrived. Do you think that would be possible?” Hermione asked nearly shouting the first bit. Almost as if she didn’t that Spiffy was going to run off and iron her hands or something silly like that. 

Spiffy nodded and snapped her fingers and another elf, this one in overalls and with a tiny red bandana in it’s back pocket appeared in her wardrobe. “Dion, this is Missie Hermione. Missie Hermione, Dion the head garden elf.” Quickly having gotten through introductions although the garden elf barely spared her a glance and looked wholly uncomfortable with being inside. Spiffy continued speaking to Dion and Hermione noticed a theme in the last two elves she had heard the names of. She would think on that later. Right now she was focusing on the military like precision that Spiffy was handing out orders to Dion.

“Masters, Missie and their guest are eating dinner in the solarium and Missie would like a gardenia at Master Severus usual spot at the table. Dion will be getting the Gardenia for Missie and making sure it is there before Master Severus.” With a stiff nod Dion was out of the wardrobe faster than Hermione could blink. Spiffy then looked up and Hermione and held out her hand waiting for the young woman to reach out and take it.

Hermione grasped the elf’s small bony hand and this time was prepared for the trip via apparition but she was not prepared for the stunning window filled solarium. She had heard Spiffy say that was where they were eating but that word had not prepared her for the stunning expanse of glass that had a beautiful view of the starry and inky black sky that was outside. She almost felt bad for Harry that he was going to have to eat in this beautifully romantic setting with her and her two wizards but there were worse punishments she could have dealt him. Including sending him to have Kreacher be his only company or worse yet the burrow. Harry could deal.

She smiled gratefully at Spiffy and noticed the twinkle that seemed to be in the small old elf’s eye. Somehow she felt the romantic setting would not be the only intentionally romantic thing the old elf had up her sleeve. Normally this would have annoyed Hermione. However somehow she could not let it bother her especially when she heard two deep and rumbling voices approaching that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

When had this happened? When had she become the girl who got giggly and nervous at just thinking about seeing her two wizards? Hermione supposed it was when she finally allowed herself to be simply a witch rather than Harry’s best friend or Ron’s surrogate caregiver. When the war had finally ended and she had finally let herself succumb to what she had buried away and allowed herself to finally rest. It was when instead of locking away every emotion she had decided to actually feel them. Hermione had to admit in regards to her two wizards, this whole feeling was so far absolutely delightful.

The effort she had put into selecting her beautiful outfit was worth it, as were the secretly naughty underpinnings that brought her such confidence. That was if she was simply judging by the looks of appreciation she received from both Lu and Severus as they entered the solarium.

Lu approached first. With a look between caution and appreciation in his eyes. The smile she graced him with as they made eye contact made his grin of approval seem to grow wider. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled Hermione closer. He gruffly whisper lowly into Hermione’s ear. “Oh Kitten, you seem to get more stunning every time I see you. I am glad I took Sev’s advice and not only went to Twilfitt & Tattings but also hired a squib to visit this Harvey Nichols place he held in high regard. I have to admit I like these beautiful and flattering muggle dresses on you. They highlight all of your absolutely, stunningly, beautiful attributes.” In between each descriptor that was in his last sentence he had begun to pepper her neck with kisses until he reached her lips. He then thoroughly kissed her leaving her nearly breathless. 

Lucius admired his handiwork and kiss swollen lips and then also mentioned, “I am so glad the mirror also told you about the accessories I had collected for you. I have so many more I can’t wait to shower you with but consider those just a welcome gift from Sev and me.” Hermione’s jaw dropped and she began to start to protest and Lucius said in an even lower tone so that truly only she could hear, “Please kitten don’t reject it. It was all I could do to keep sane while Riddle was in the manor. I am not trying to buy your love or affection but I can not help showering you with everything that befits a Malfoy bride and the woman I love.”

Lucius pulled back and could see a look of reluctant acceptance on her face and his smile was nearly blinding. Hermione couldn’t say no to that plea and she certainly couldn’t say no to that brilliant smile. He released her into Severus’ waiting arms and walked to the sideboard that Spiffy had clearly set up for their impromptu informal dinner. Lucius had to admit that it was a rather wonderful setting for a dinner under the stars without the elements causing any discomfort.

He heard the pop of Perdita bringing in Potter and he turned with his tumbler of firewhiskey to watch the fireworks as Potter watched Sev’s greeting of Hermione. The shock that was in the emerald green eyes as he watched his most hated professor practically devour his best friend was absolutely worth whatever fireworks show was about to happen.

Severus had swept Hermione up in his arms as soon as Lu had stepped away. As soon as he had her close he had taken a deep breath and inhaled her scent. He smelled the gardenia and stock, pulled away and smiled. He looked into Hermione’s eyes and saw recognition for what each of the flowers had meant and then saw the gardenia at his place setting. He looked down and raised one eyebrow at the sweet witch in his arms. 

Hermione whispered, “It’s funny, I found all of these wonderful hand mixed lotions and other grooming items that were both magical and a bit muggle in nature. They all had these wonderful scents with important flowers that seemed to be made just for me. There are few people that could be that thoughtful and kind towards me. It so happens that one of the important scents that this wonderful man had picked for me represented how I felt about him too. Joyful that we are destined to be together and I am even happier that it is with an equally wonderful and kind man who he has loved for years. However I will admit I have been secretly in love with him even when many thought him the worst of wizards, I have secretly loved him since he was my professor and I should not have looked at him in that way.” 

She smiled up at Severus who had fire in his eyes. Hermione heard the pop of Harry arriving and she found herself unable to care at the fact that this would probably scar him for life. She simply found herself enjoying Severus’ kisses too much too care. Personally, she thought Harry could grow up and get over it.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the start of the the little Dinner part between our triad and Harry. Part two will be up in the morning....I am really excited about this and the next chapter. I hate to leave you all on a cliff hanger but I wanted them to be up as soon as I could. The next chapter is done just waiting for editing so it should be up early tomorrow! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words on the last chapter and please enjoy this one! Keep the comments and kudos coming as they absolutely inspire me and please please enjoy!
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Severus heard their sweet witch so innocently thanking him for the small tokens that he had made when he was thinking of her during his tenuous year as headmaster at Hogwarts. They had been simple ways that he could distract himself briefly from the horrors that were around him. Ways to help himself remember that these could be little reminders for when he didn’t survive the war. Something to help her understand that even if he couldn’t be there with her and Lu, he had still cared for and loved her.

He had chosen each flower and oil with care picking each according to the scents he thought would suit Hermione but also so that each flower had spoken to her. It had be a macabre thought at the time but he truly couldn’t believe or see a way where he was going to make it to the end of war.

Like the angel of mercy herself, Hermione had stepped in and saved his life. He had always had faith in the bond and it had nearly broken him to think that he would never see it’s completion. Then there was their destined third sweeping in and using her knowledge and power to save him. He had thought he would be lucky enough to have her be the last thing he saw alive but to be able to hold her like this and live his life with her and Lu. It was better than anything Severus could imagine.

So when his little Hermione admitted that she understood the meaning behind each flower and had gifted him one back, he was thrilled. When he saw the gardenia at his seat it was almost equal to the feeling as the first time Lucius had told him he loved him. Their witch was in a way boldly telling him at the very least that he was lovely, which not even Lu had used that term to describe him. Strong, noble, classic, those were some of the words people used to kindly describe him. The nicest terms they used were generally striking. 

Yet, here their Hermione was very boldly saying he was lovely without saying a word. However as she continued to quietly thank him and admit that the flower also stood for joy and a secret love, Severus simply could not be contained. He had to kiss and possess their witch as soon as he could. The moment she had stopped talking and smiled up at him, he could not hold back a second longer. 

He was sure the fire in his eyes probably frightened her on a small level. When Hermione however returned the passion of his kisses with a fire of her own, well it was simply better than the best dream or fantasy his mind had concocted. She was truly their witch and the passion that lit her soul and that she clearly felt for them made Severus simply glow.

Severus had not been a spy through two wars and over two decades to not hear even the smallest crack of apparition around him. He knew their party had been only missing one person so it was obvious that it was Potter and his assigned house elf arriving for dinner.

Severus also knew that he had sworn to himself that he would not bait Potter into causing a scene or an argument. He also knew that snogging the daylights and breath out of his best friend and basically sister in all but blood in front of him was not the best way to go about not baiting the short tempered young man. However at that moment with this willing and quite frankly actively participating witch in his arms and meeting his adour, Severus couldn’t it find it in himself to care.

In fact he would relish the blow up. If Potter did explode, it could be a way for him to get in a few hexes and curses he had been saving up for the young man who had caused him so much issue of the past six years. Hermione wouldn’t fault him for that would she? Severus couldn’t find more than a split second for that thought before once again putting 100 percent of his focus on expressing his love and gratitude at the sweet witch in his arms.

When they finally broke apart he could practically feel the daggers that Potter was staring in his back. He couldn’t find it in himself to call the young man Harry when he was fairly certain said young man was currently actively plotting his death.

Still panting and resting his forehead against that of his witch who was looking stunning, delectable and now thoroughly debauched he smiled and placed a small peck on the kiss plumped lips of the third in their triad and moved to join their partner at the sideboard. He was positive that it had been placed there not coincidentally and he was quite a bit a ways away from Potter who was looking positively thunderous.

Hermione faced down the raging Harry who look like Ron when he was about to burst but worse he looked slightly betrayed. She couldn’t find it in herself to feel bad or excuse herself or her actions to him. While he was essentially her brother, she had not been hiding this under his nose throughout the war. She had not kissed either of the two wizards behind her until earlier today. Hermione also thought that she also honestly had nothing to be sorry for as she was just getting to the point in her story with Harry where she was going to explain the triad bond and who her partners were. 

She had thought that having her two partners there to answer questions might help Harry understand more. She had thought it would help that he had respected Severus up until if Hermione had to guess about thirty seconds ago. Still she had to still hold the man in somewhat high regard and couldn’t hold it too much against him that they had snogged. Harry hadn’t minded when it had been Viktor or Ron.

Lucius being the other person in their third and his role in casting the actual curse that had killed Riddle had to hold something in Harry’s book in Hermione’s mind. At least she hoped it helped. Sometime Harry could be as thick as Ron and she hoped that this was not one of those stubborn times where despite earlier proclamations that he would stand by her no matter what he turned his back on her yet again.

She didn’t have it in her to forgive Harry again. She just simply didn’t. She was tired of giving and giving and the people she protected and love giving nothing back in return. In less than twenty four hours Sev and Lu had shown her more appreciation, love and knowledge of her true self than most of her friends had in their entire acquaintance. 

She was tired of being expendable to Harry and Hermione had no doubt that chosen-one or not she her wizards would let him walk out of the room or manor in one piece if he disparaged her. Not that she couldn’t do similar if not worse damage on her own. Harry knew that and she had to imagine that was the only reason that despite the beet purple countenance and barely controlled anger he remained silent. Piercing her instead with his stunning and haunting eyes and his look of anger.

Hermione would not allow him to be mad at her. Harry would either listen and understand or not have a say in her life any longer. It was as simple as that. So with a grace and manners that would have made any pureblood hostess proud, Hermione simply stood her ground and gracefully looked at Harry as she called for Spiffy. “Spiffy please see that our charming guest is seated and let us start with dinner. Perhaps if your Masters had a wine they would recommend to go with dinner we could have a bottle,” then with another glance at the still furious Harry she added. “Actually make that several bottles up. I believe we will need them sooner rather than later.”

Spiffy looked incredulous at having to go near the furious Harry Potter. Severus and Lucius looked somewhere between trying to rein in their laughter that was threatening to burst out and proud at how their little witch was handling the situation with more grace than they had seen exhibited in the face of such clear outrage. Both would most likely later have to admit to their witch just how proud and impressive her display and hostessing skills were.

When Harry tried to jerk back from the small elf, he saw Hermione’s eye flash dangerously. When he muttered something about being able to get to his seat himself and pulled his hand away, Harry saw the magic start to cackle around her and out of the ends of her hair and fingertips. Harry had seen this Hermione a few times before and if he had been the cause of it, it had normally ended in him bearing the brunt of her wrath.

He knew coming in guns blazing and reacting the way he was certainly was not going to help his cause. Harry had not been quite prepared to see Professor Snape or Severus or whatever he was allowed to call the man kissing his sister. The man was old enough to be her father. His friend was clearly not under any duress which made Harry pause and not hex the older man. The smile that had been on Hermione’s face when they finally came up for air showed she was enjoying it. 

Harry was angry and wanted some answers however getting them from Hermione would simply require asking. He was trying to remain polite and not lose his temper. However that didn’t mean he was completely safe from stepping in it. Which he had clearly just done. 

He knew better than everyone that while she had accepted some of the basics about house elves, she still expected those in her life that owned them and dealt with them to treat them with respect. It was like the Hermione Granger cardinal rule number one. 

Harry had just done the exact opposite of that. Not once but twice. In a row. Harry knew this was the quickest way to piss Hermione off and start of her truly righteous anger and he had just stepped into it. Now to Harry, it was fairly obvious from the hurt look on the small elf (that he thought he had heard Hermione had called Spiffy that) an apology, was simply not going to cut it. 

He didn’t even want to think about reactions of the two men the elf actually called Master. Harry had some experience with each of those men and his actions would probably not go over very smoothly with either of them. If the way Severus reacted to protecting his Slytherin's while in school and the way Lucius was nearly feral in protecting Draco, Harry did not look forward to seeing their looks now that he had upset what upon first glance appeared to be a very old elf. To top it all off Harry thought, he had just agreed to stay here with ‘Mione for at least a few weeks.

He knew the smallest thing he could do to smooth his small faux pas over was to apologize to the small elf before stomping off to the table for what was now understandably going to be the most awkward dinner of his life. 

So with those thoughts and desperately trying to avoid thinking of the fact that he had just seen, Harry Potter stopped stomping towards what was a he had to admit very poshly set dinner table and simply paused. Spiffy noticed and as soon as she did, Harry knelt down and simply said, “My apologies Spiffy. I did not mean to take my anger out on you or reject your help. I’ve had some great house elves that were friends and I would really like to be friends with you. Could we start over? Would you please forgive me and show me to me seat?”

Spiffy grunted and looked at Harry skeptically and then waited for the young man to stand and then took his hand and lead him silently to his chair at the dinner table. This was all under the disapproving glares of Severus and Lucius and the absolutely thunderous stare of a furious Hermione Granger. Well none of this had started out the way Harry had hoped at all. 

He thanked god that at least the elf Hermione had apparently assigned him, Perdita had transfigured some of the clothing that was waiting oddly in the wardrobe into items that would fit him. Harry had realized after being shown to his impressive suite of room was that all of his clothing and everything they had while they had been on the run had been in Hermione’s beaded bag.

He had felt like wearing the clothing from the final battle was not appropriate to a dinner with three people who had probably suffered worse than he had during the war. He was sure the elves at Hogwarts had done their best to clean all of the blood and other fluids that were on him from being on the run and the final battle but they hadn’t gotten it all. So he had to give thanks to Perdita that he wasn’t showing up with in dirty jeans, a stained t-shirt and simply disgusting sneakers. Harry might not have been entirely comfortable in the tight trousers, starched shirt and oxfords but he was just glad he could roll up the sleeves and didn’t have to wear a tie. Harry was also sure that anything less formal than what he was wearing would have made him even more uncomfortable than the display between Hermione and Severus had earlier.

Severus and Lucius both had on muggle slacks and collared button downs similar to him. However both wizards seem to wear the formal to Harry clothing with so much ease and grace, he was slightly envious. Harry had always been jealous of just how easily Lucius and Severus had worn the complicated robes of the Wizarding world. Now he saw it wasn’t just the robes that made the men. It was clear they were both just intimidating wizards no matter what they were wearing.

Hermione however was even more of a surprise. He had never seen his sister and best friend look quite as lovely as she did that evening. That included when she had made his and nearly every other person who had a Y chromosome’s jaw drop at the Yule Ball their fourth year. She was dressed like a posh, stunning and powerful young woman. She was decidedly feminine and it was something that was wholly unexpected to Harry but seemed to suit her perfectly. He also noticed that before he had helped turn her gaze furious she had looked happier and more carefree than he could ever admit seeing his best friend. 

He wasn’t so thick that he couldn’t see that. Still Harry felt he deserved some explanation from his friend and sister. He also wanted to see just what was going on here and what the intentions of these two older wizards, one who was supposedly in love with his mother and the other who was formerly married and had a son Hermione’s age. At least that was what it looked like on the surface. If the war had taught him anything, nothing so far had been really what it had first appeared to be on the surface. 

He allowed himself to lead to his seat by Spiffy and saw Severus walk to his seat which was on his left hand side. If Hermione had planned the seating arrangements she was certainly being clever about it because he and his former professor both sat with their non dominant hands being closer. Harry partially hoped she had done this with the idea that if it came to hexes being thrown Lucius or herself could stop them in time.

Harry thankfully noticed that Severus had simply waited next to his chair before he had sat. He might not have had all the formal training of etiquette that came with being the Lord that he apparently was but even Harry knew that you were supposed to wait for the lady and hostess of the group to be seated first. He did notice as Lucius was leading his best friend to her seat across from him at comfortably sized oval table that in front of his former potions professor’s seat was a large white flower that was noticeably missing from the rest of the place settings at the table. 

Harry didn’t miss that Severus picked up the bloom whispered to an elf that was apparently waiting to pour wine as soon as they were seated. The elf disappeared and moments later returned with a sport coat that very clearly went with the fashionable slacks his former professor was wearing. He slid the coat on and tapped on the bloom and a moment later it was proudly attached to his left lapel.

It was disconcerting to Harry to see the smile on the face of a man he previously had thought incapable of that expression. Even more so to see him preening towards Harry’s sister as he was smiling. The flower was clearly a gift from Hermione to Severus as she smiled when she saw the suit jacket and new boutonniere that he was sporting. 

If Harry had been paying attention to Hermione rather than what he perceived as the odd behaviour by his formerly most hated professor he would have been amazed. He would have been able to watch Lucius Malfoy do something that he and Ron had never managed to do in nearly seven years of friendship. Lucius calmed Hermione down with a few soothing words and gentle touches. 

She didn’t lash out verbally or magically at him. Nor did Hermione simply simmer with anger or crackle with magic like she normally did after he had done something to upset her in some form or fashion. Generally he was at fault and willing to accept whatever dressing down or hex came his way but here the normally stoic and glacial at best man had warmly calmed his sister in a way he never could. 

By the time Harry turned to pay attention to Hermione again he saw his sister collected, serene and practically beaming at Lucius. Here she was smiling and gracefully taking her seat in a chair that was graciously being pulled out for her by a man who 48 hours ago he could have sworn wanted her dead. It was enough to make his head spin but he was not going to complain if it got him out of the he was sure vicious hex or dressing down that ‘Mione had just waiting for him.

As soon as Hermione was seated by Lucius she noticed her two wizards move to sit as well and Harry watching them as if for hints on what to do next in terms of manners. If Harry made it out of this dinner still in her good books she would make sure to work with him on traditional etiquette. 

She also hoped she could talk with Lu about helping both her and Harry both with the wizarding traditions that she didn’t have a grasp on. He seemed to be the bigger stickler for those things and as Lady Malfoy and with Harry being Lord Potter she wanted to make sure neither of them embarrassed him.

Hermione noticed that Spiffy had cleverly picked out a table that allowed Severus and Lucius to both be at the head. She appreciated being in between both of her wizards and across from Harry so that she could level him with her hard stare and he could see the truth in her eyes and face.   
Hermione also didn’t miss that the clever elf had placed Severus to the left of Harry so that their wand hands would not be closest to each other. She had to appreciate the subtle bit of posturing by the elf. She also appreciated the large wine glasses Spiffy had clearly put out anticipating the most likely hard conversation that was about to happen.

As soon as the wine was poured, Hermione took a rather undignified slug of the rich red liquid. She hardly allowed herself to taste the long swallow but could determine some cherry and blackberry notes which lead her to believe it was most likely a lovely malbec. Probably of some ridiculously expensive vintage knowing Lucius.

She smiled at him, nodded and said, “Malbec?” When the blonde tasted the wine with much more grace than she had shown, Hermione almost blushed in embarrassment. It turned to a flush of pride instead when he graced her with a real smile and simply responded, “Indeed.” 

Hermione knew she had more than likely impressed Lucius with her wine knowledge rather embarrassed him with her need for liquid courage. She also couldn’t find it in herself to let him chide her. She had seen both Severus and Lu hastily drink down a rather large pour of firewhiskey before they had sat down for dinner.

With that ice broken and her nerves fortified Hermione turned her attention to Harry. She almost felt bad for her friend who looked like he was mixture between bewildered, uneasy and distressed. When he saw that her gaze had become fixed on him, Harry suddenly paled and audibly gulped. He looked like an injured gazelle caught in the sight

Severus was shocked to see that for once in his life instead of spouting out the first thing that popped into his tiny brain, Harry instead swallowed his tongue and waited for Hermione to speak. Lucius was simply trying not chuckle at the fact that Potter simply looked like a deer in headlights.

When Hermione saw that Harry wasn’t going to burst out angrily at her like he normally did when he jumped to conclusions or saw something he didn’t quite like she smirked in a way that made her best friend shudder. She had to see she didn’t mind putting him a bit on edge. He wasn’t totally innocent of jumping to conclusions in this situation and she was her invited guest. He had some manners and he had not been displaying them so far. Taking cues from Sev and Lu didn’t count.

She decided to start things simply. Having been his best friend for years Hermione knew that Harry would hate if she tried to gloss over everything and pretend like nothing had just happened. She took one more fortifying sip of wine, cleared her throat and began. “Well Harry I am sure you have caught on to the fact a few things have changed for me.” Harry gave a fairly humorless laugh which Hermione ignored and continued.

“I am aware that you saw Severus and I greeting each other for the evening and I am not sorry for it. Severus, Lucius and I are destined and our souls are tied together in a triad bond. They have been friends since their times at Hogwarts and partners for a fair amount of time if what I have been told has been correct. They have been waiting for their destined third for nearly two decades before they learned it was me when I came of age. Both of them however could do nothing about it and were willing to wait until after the war to pursue me.”

Harry scoffed again and Hermione shot him an icy glare that literally made him shiver in fear. He didn’t dare look to his left or right where he could have sworn he heard low growls. Instead he had the decency to flush in embarrassment at both his obvious rudeness and the non verbal chastisement from his best friend. 

Seeing that Harry at least looked somewhat bad, Hermione continued, “If I am being lead to believe things correctly, Harry,” the slight venom she said his name with further emphasised the point that she was going to brook no further interruption from him. “Severus towards the end of the war didn’t even expect to survive the final battle let alone be able to tell me his feelings or complete a bond with me.” 

Harry again had the decency to flush this time in shame at how much Severus had given up to save him so many times. Harry also paused to think about just how rude he was being to the man in what was apparently his own house. He also had enough common sense to realize that all involved were very sensitive about it and this was apparently a very important bond for both the man who had kept him alive for the past seven years and his best friend.

Hermione satisfied that Harry was again being at least slightly contemplative continued, “He is lucky we were bondmates and my magic practically sang around him. It was stronger than I had ever felt and I am sure it helped me focus and help him. That and Lucius sending Spiffy at seemingly the perfect time made sure the could be here.” Hermione smiled at Severus and then looked back at Harry and continued to fill him in.

“I felt the bond when I was saving Sev but I didn’t know truly what it was. I had thought I felt it on my seventeenth birthday but I was more focused on trying to keep you on track, alive and not obsessed with Draco. I felt it again when Lucius comforted me when we completed the ritual to deal with your horcrux. It helped me not freak out at the fact that who I previously thought wanted to rid the world of my kind was touching me. His touch actually helped me stop shaking so I didn’t mess up the ritual. When I came back from my walk Lucius quietly watched as Minnie had to defend me to the Order and people I thought were my friends and family. She had to defend me for saving Severus. When I started crying and nearly collapsed, Lu caught me and ensured that I was well-warded and protected until Poppy was able to give me a calming and sleeping draught.”

Harry looked a mix of furious and awed. Furious at the fact that Hermione apparently needed to be defended and not only that but defended for saving a life. Not only a life but the life of the wizard who was probably most responsible for bringing down Voldemort? It made Harry’s blood boil. He was awed at the power of the bond and ferocity with which Hermione defended it despite apparently only really knowing about it for a day or two at most. 

“When I woke up I of course asked about you, Harry. You were still in your healing sleep and Minnie and Poppy were at my bedside. I felt like I had to know about Severus, I had to know he was truly ok and that Lucius was safe as well. I could vaguely remember him watching me before I drifted off the first time. Minnie told me about how they were both fine and how Spiffy had assured me her Masters were very lucky to have a future Mistress like me. Some things started to click into place for me and Minnie thought she was especially clever to have helped guide me to the conclusion that I might be bonded with the two of them.”

She then blushed furiously red as she started in on the next portion of filling Harry in. Harry was worried that if Hermione was blushing he probably didn’t really want all of the details about what had happened next with the two older wizards.

“Needless to say Poppy dosed me with one of her favorites Dreamless sleep and while I am sure Severus made the potion, our bond would not allow it to work. I will not give you the private details but I will just saw that I had a very vibrant vision of just what was happening between my bondmates. I awoke very pleased and wanting to know more. Instead of calling for Minerva and demanding answers, I noticed she had left a book for me and a wonderful note explain how she had know about Sev and Lu for quite a while and helped them discover more about our bond and helped them find and acquire one of the few books written about our unique type of bond. I read the book several times and had a number of questions. I knew however that Minnie couldn’t answer them.”

Hermione took a deep breath hoping the next part would help Harry understand just how much this bond had already affected her now that she was finally open to it. “As Severus has mentioned their house is secret kept and warded to the teeth. Minnie is one of the few people who knows about their house. Poppy is another. When I went to cast my patronus to call them to help me get to Lu and Sev to talk about the bond, Harry, my patronus had changed.”

Harry gasped and his jaw dropped. He finally said something, “Changed? No more otter ‘Mione? What is it then?”

Harry was clearly truly curious and Hermione was happy to answer as she had told neither of her wizards. Rather than tell him she simply pulled out her wand and non-verbally called her large silvery panther into the room. Harry’s jaw dropped at the power displayed by his best friend and it was obvious that Severus and Lucius were also impressed. He had never even seen Dumbledore call a patronus without even saying the spell.

Harry had to admit that the change of animal didn’t surprise him too much. Hermione from in school was an otter. She was playful, fun, kind and cuddly. This Hermione since being on the run and being clearly nurtured by Severus and Lucius was much better represented by this large and slinking panther. It also told Harry that she clearly cared for Severus and Lucius in some way. The corporal form only changed for a witch or wizard when they went through a major emotional life change. Falling in love or accepting a bond would fall under that category, Harry was fairly sure of that.

Hermione didn’t ask or request to see if any change for their corporeal forms had happened for either of her wizards. She didn’t even know if Lucius had one but everyone knew about the famous doe that Sev had. It was supposed to represent Lily Potter. She couldn’t help but wonder but she wasn’t about to demand to see if there was any change.

Severus was so honored and awed by her display of magic that he pulled out his wand and whispered, “expecto patronum.” He was as shocked as everyone else at the table when a proud and brave male lion burst out of the tip of his wand. The silvery creature gracefully stalked around the room and Severus was smiling from ear to ear at the change. This form finally represented him.

He was watching his lion walk around the room as he heard Hermione with a smile in her voice list the qualities of the lion with pride. He was sure Potter was confused as to why his new form was the symbol for Gryffindor House. Leave it to their witch to set the young man straight. 

“Self-control, strength, patience, courage and nobility. Why Sev I would say those are perfect descriptors for you! Do you like your new form?” Hermione asked him.

The light that shone from Severus’ eyes showed Hermione that this change in form meant quite a lot more than he was willing to admit in front of Harry. Still he did politely and warmly replied to her question while compliment her new panther. 

Harry had to admit he had never had any idea that Severus could have such warmth in his voice but here he was hearing proof and he had to admit it was fairly amazing. The warm rumble was soothing and the smile his former Professor was directing at Hermione was soothing some of Harry’s fears.

“Yes, I have to admit it is nice to have one that represents my true self. I also appreciate that it is a wonderful nod to your house my witch.” Harry wrinkled his nose slightly at the use of that term of endearment by Severus towards his best friend but it was ignored by everyone at the table. Instead Severus continued, “Your new form is very impressive Hermione. Quite complex and beautiful creatures panthers are. It seems so apt given that you are a complex and beautiful witch.”

Hermione nodded and admitted to the group, “Well I hadn’t actually had time to notice what the change meant. I have not studied much about panthers to be honest. While I love animals and big cats in particular, it had never been one that I had searched out to study.”  
Severus looked like the cat that caught the canary. He was clearly excited to tell Hermione about the panther. Lucius was also grinning like he had won some sort of prize. Harry had to admit, he was glad those smiles weren’t something that worried Hermione as they scared the hell out of him.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the Dinner Party and I hope you enjoy! I hated leaving the last chapter as a bit of a cliff hanger but I honestly couldn't get everything I wanted into one chapter if I didn't want it to be insanely long.
> 
> I have absolutely loved seeing all of your reactions so far and I hope you are pleasantly surprised with how the meal turns out and Harry's reaction.
> 
> Please keep the comments and kudos coming and enjoy this next chapter! Happy Tuesday!  
> ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Well kitten luckily for you Severus and I have loved to research things just like this. There is a reason I for one call you kitten and it has nothing to do with your house. The panther in my mind represents the symbol of femininity. Which to me is everything you are. I for one was more shocked to hear your former patronus was an otter than I am to see the current one being a panther.” 

Lucius finally had introduced himself into the conversation and Harry had to admit the smooth and soothing lithe tone of the blonde’s voice was on the same entrancing level as Severus. Harry could hear the compliments Lucius was paying Hermione and he had to admit the older man was smooth. Still he couldn’t argue with the compliments that the blonde was paying his best friend nor in truth would he want too. Harry knew how much ‘Mione needed to be built up and he was fairly ashamed that he had even the smallest hand in helping tear her down even slightly.

Plus even Harry had to admit he was impressed with the apparent breadth of knowledge of the older man had. It apparently rivaled even Hermione’s storied brain and the fact that he had put so much thought into even his pet names for Harry’s sister put him at ease even if it did make his stomach roll a bit.

Severus however was not one to be topped. “Besides being the symbol of the feminine Hermione, panthers also are known to be symbols of so much more. It is the perfect representative of you my dear. It is known to mean rebirth, cunning, strength, perseverance, boldness, beauty and gaining confidence. All of those are perfect descriptors of you Hermione. Some more than others but I think even Harry will agree. A panther is a much better fit for you as a woman.”

Harry could only nod dumbly and Hermione beamed at the compliments of both of her men. She turned her smile onto Lucius and said, “Could you ever cast a patronus Lu? I know it is not something everyone can do and it was rather hard for me in the hospital wing to find a memory happy enough to cast it again.”

Lucius graced her again with a loving smile and spoke, “Yes, my kitten. My charm normally appears as a peacock. Most people knowing only the outer appearance of the scion of Malfoy think that it is rather apt. If Severus’ doe finally changed though maybe, I will be lucky enough to have something that I feel is more representative of myself as well.”

He had not replaced his own wand since the Riddle had stolen his. However no true Slytherin had simply one wand. Lucius had been smart enough not to hide his spare at Malfoy Manor. It had been hidden here at his true home and Spiffy had brought it to him during the Final Battle when he had needed it the most and finally escaped from under Riddle’s thumb. While his spare didn’t respond as well as his old wand did and he hoped he could still conjure the charm.

His happy memory was easy. It was now easily the first time Hermione had kissed him on her own accord. It was sweet it was trusting and it had in just one moment given him complete hope. He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth that moment had filled him with and said the charm. Lucius only opened his eyes when he heard the gasp from both Severus and Hermione.

Sev he was sure had guessed he was worried about the wand working for him enough to cast the spell. Hermione would have had no idea but when he saw the massive stalking cougar that was in the solarium, he could understand her gasp. Lucius had to admit even he was shocked with his new form. His mouth was slightly agape and of course Harry picked up on that as soon as he got over the massive size and brightness of the blonde’s charm.

“Well I am not sure I want to know what your memory was to make yours so bright as I am fairly certain it probably involves ‘Mione but what does yours mean. You seem surprised.” Harry blurted out unable to contain his interest and curiosity.

Severus snorted very lowly, “Gryffindors.” Harry noticed that he was clearly not the only one to hear the Potions Master as he saw Hermione cut him a glare. The younger man was shocked to see that his best friend seemed to be able to chastise even the most intimidating of wizards. Severus looked at least a tad regretful and Hermione looked a bit victorious when she turned to answer Harry.

“Cougars are also extremely complex and symbolize quite a few things. I was shocked as I couldn’t believe how perfectly it fit Lucius and how I hadn’t put two and two together.” Severus nodded in agreement with his best friend and then he heard the deep breath which was a sign that Hermione was about to go into what he always thought of as textbook mode.

She beamed as she looked at Lucius and then started to list off all the admittedly very admirable qualities that cougars stood for. “They can symbolize balancing power, strength, cunning, savagery, fury, courage, power and intention. Cougars also I think very aptly represent using leadership power wisely and without ego as well as coming into your own power.” 

After hearing that, Harry had to admit the cougar was fairly perfect for the blonde man. He hoped that Hermione would help continue to keep him on the right path for using his political power wisely.

Harry was curious though and he couldn’t hold in yet another question. “Well wait ‘Mione do you know what mine means. I mean besides being a sign of my dad, does the stag even fit me?” 

He sounded almost resigned to being nothing more than James Potter’s son. Hermione felt terrible for her best friend. She opened her mouth to respond in a sweet mothering way that probably would have made Harry feel worse. She was not expecting Severus to answer what she had always assumed was his most hated student in a quiet but gentle voice.  
“Yes Harry, the stag does fit you. Frankly better than I think it ever fit your father.” Severus nearly spat the last word. Harry frankly couldn’t blame him knowing what he did about his Dad’s behaviour towards Severus growing up. Still the younger man was shocked when the potions master continued. 

“The deer or stag stands for gentleness, Harry. It stands for compassion. It stands for kindness, sensitivity, independence, strength and nobility. Most of all Harry, the deer stands for love.” Severus’ voice was still quiet but it was very clear what he had said and Harry was frankly thunderstruck.

Hermione’s eyes were watering with tears of pride. They were forming for both Severus and his description of Harry as well as the fact that Harry was hearing this from someone other than herself that he respected about just what a good man he was.

Harry was still practically speechless but did manage to hoarsely whisper out, “Thank you….Severus.”

No one at the table had noticed when the elves had popped in and dropped the first course in front of them. It was a beautiful and chilled watermelon gazpacho that was garnished with feta and stunning microgreens.

Spiffy cleared her throat and reminded them that they were in fact at the table for dinner. Hermione grinned and looked down. Taken aback by just how elegant and beautiful each dish was. She looked at Spiffy and asked, “Spiffy, this looks wonderful! Please pass my appreciation onto the elves in the kitchen. Would you mind telling us all just what this wonderful first course is?”

Spiffy practically beamed with pride under Hermione’s compliments and kind words and quickly explained the chilled soup to the table. She saw Hermione’s beaming smile of approval and once again popped away. Hermione noticed thought that she had left a bottle of chilled rosé on the table with new wine glasses to go with the soup. She had to admit she was grateful with how the elf was keeping the table well lubricated. She had a feeling knowing what kind of drunk Harry was, it was probably helping him be a bit more understanding.

Hermione had Spiffy explain the course mostly for Harry’s benefit. It had never escaped her notice that her best friend was mostly was introduced to food if it was at the tables in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, which truthfully meant not often. Hermione also felt it was nice to let Spiffy show off. She clearly was taking a lot of pleasure in finally being able to entertain and lead a household of more than two men who were rarely home. 

Hermione let everyone savor the sweet and salty chill of the soup. She appreciated the chill given how warm she knew it was outside even though it was only May. She also knew how hard it was to get watermelon in this area let alone this country so she had to give the elves credit for that. 

Still after a few bites and the only sounds at the table being the clinking of spoons on bowls. Hermione enjoyed a sip of the chilled pink wine and cleared her throat again. Severus and Lucius paused slightly in enjoying their soup and then realized that Hermione wanted to finish up her explanation with Potter.

Both men made eye contact and seemed to communicate that they were impressed with the fact that despite his initial show of anger the younger man was handling this much better than they had expected. Severus even seemed to smirk in reference to how well it was going.

Harry finally realized that Hermione’s noise was meant to grab his attention. He had been fascinated and delighted by the soup in front of him. He had to admit he was embarrassed by how much like Ron he probably had looked like eating it. Harry could only think that the only things that separated him from the redhead at this moment, who quite frankly had disgusting table manners,was the fact that he hadn’t made a complete mess and hadn’t tried to speak with his mouth full of soup.

He managed to wipe his mouth somewhat subtly and indicate that he was focusing on his best friend who was politely ignoring his devouring of the first course. Hermione kindly smiled at him as if grateful that he had remembered that manner and she continued. 

“As I was saying Harry, my patronus had changed. I am sure it was because quite simply I accepted the bond. I can feel their magic Harry. I can feel two separate pulses in me, one for each of them and it feels amazing. It makes my magic sing. Minnie sent me here via portkey and I came quite frankly unannounced. They welcomed me so warmly Harry and were so kind. When I mentioned that I was going to stay either at Grimmauld or the Leaky they simply wouldn’t hear of it. Not to keep me closer, although I am sure that is a nice benefit. It was simply to keep me safe. Could you imagine me in creepy Grimmauld with only Kreacher for company? Stuck with my grief? I doubt I would have been able to escape my mind Harry!”

Harry piped up, “How could you think the Leaky would be ok by yourself, ‘Mione? The final battle was yesterday! We didn’t get every support or even quite all of the inner circle if I am to understand everything quite correctly!”

Hermione grimaced but didn’t shoot daggers at Harry which meant that she agreed with him. It was a rare occasion indeed and he wasn’t going to rub it in her face as he wasn’t the one to point it out to her first. No that was Lucius and Severus and he would have to be sure to thank them for talking her out of that hairbrained idea. 

Harry also knew what had really happened with Hermione’s parents. He had seen the newspaper article she had tried to hide and frankly he was too afraid to bring up that she hadn’t brought up her parent’s home as an option. He would didn’t know if he should ever admit that he had gone most of the time on the run knowing that her parents were dead and she was simply acting like they were just missing their memories. He knew she had confided in Minerva and he hoped one day he earned Hermione’s trust back enough for her to confide in him with her grief.

Hermione was glad that Harry decided not to harp on the issue and grudgingly agreed with him and her wizards. It had not been her brightest idea. She decided to press on and not linger on a small miscalculation that she could have made. “They offered me a suite that they had clearly designed for me and we have gotten much more, um, comfortable together. They have gotten to know me much better and I have certainly gotten to know the real Severus and Lucius so far.” She smirked but also nibbled on her lip slightly. She was flushed and slightly embarrassed when she thought of just how well she and her wizards had gotten to know one another so far.

Harry sputtered and coughed as if he had swallowed water down the wrong pipe. He was trying desperately to cover his cough of shock at the innuendo that his sister was using. She was also blushing madly which was giving him more information than frankly he ever wanted to know. In his mind he would prefer if she went into a muggle convent but Harry was more than quite certain that was out of the question at this point.

She ignored the shocked cough of Harry and pretended that he had taken too large of a drink of wine or something along those lines. Hermione calmly sipped her wine and waited for Harry’s reaction. She saw Severus visibly reach out and stretch his hand casually towards her on the table offering it for her to hold in a show of support. She felt Lucius’ rubbing her legs under the table with his foot as if to show her that he was providing support no matter what.

Harry pulled himself together and looked at his best friend with his piercing green eyes. Severus had seen that look before from when had been friends with Lily. It took his breath away just how much Harry’s eyes had looked like hers at just that moment. He knew it was a good sign for their witch and their bond. 

It was a look where Lily was just trying to suss out just the right way to put something into words. Severus had only been on the wrong side of that look once and he had remembered Lily’s eyes being laced with anger as he had faced down her down. Harry’s eyes were filled with true happiness for his friend but he was trying to ask her to politely to never ever give him any hint of personal details ever again.

Severus sat quietly but wanted to laugh at Potter and his immaturity, as well as the fact that his occlumency shields were still complete shit. The older wizard had realized he had read those thoughts right out of the young man’s mind without even trying. Still he would be quiet so as not to anger Harry and ruin this moment for their witch by causing the young man to put his foot in his mouth. 

“Well ‘Mione, I told you that you would never work with someone our age. I certainly knew you were too good for Ron. Did I expect someone quite as, uhm...” 

Lucius growled out, “Careful with your next descriptor, Potter.”

Harry gulped and Lucius grimaced as their witch clearly gave him a little kick under the table. Severus could not hold back a slight chuckle at his partner’s pained visage and the nerves of the younger wizard. Harry looked to him and Severus couldn’t help but give the young man a kind smile in hopes to get him to continue on the positive note he was taking.

Harry seemed to relax a bit with Severus’ small smile and so the younger wizard continued, “Quite as experienced as these two particular wizards. I also didn’t expect two wizards ‘Mione but frankly it doesn’t surprise me. You are scary powerful ‘Mione. Don’t wizards and witches marry and bond to help balance their magic? It doesn’t surprise me that someone as strong and as smart as you needs two of the strongest wizards of our world to balance you. You are one of a kind, Hermione Granger and honestly they suit you. I am really happy for you Sis.”

Hermione was crying silently and smiling and that made Harry start to tear up. He added in, “I never want to hear about anything outside of hand holding and giving flowers. You are my sister and I never want to think about you doing anything outside of that with men especially men like Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. No offense, Sirs.” Neither man looked the least bit offended and so Harry continued. “I mean it is still a bit odd that we went to school with Lucius’ son and all. It will be hard to imagine you as step-mum to that prat. Draco was too much of my rival for that all to have been an act. I’m sorry I will not believe anything else.”

Hermione couldn’t blame Harry on that front and smiled at him to say that. Lucius cleared his throat and looked at Severus as if to ask his approval. The potions master gave a subtle nod and Lucius took a large sip of rose, dab his mouth and said, “Actually, I can assure you. You did not go to school with my son. I had meant to explain to Hermione earlier but it might help for both of you to hear together.”

Hermione had a look of complete shock on her face and Harry simply had a blank look that had him looking like Lucius had broken him. Hermione regained her composure somewhat first and could simply come up with a choked, “Pardon Lu?”

Lucius would have normally grinned at having two such intelligent people so tongue tied but right now he looked slightly afraid Hermione possibly being upset by his revelation. “Well, I was going to explain later but I feel like Harry should probably know a bit about this as well so that if he does run into Draco while staying here, it is not a dangerous skirmish between them.”

Hermione simply nodded dumbly.

Lucius somewhat nervously continued. “I will not go into all of horrible details with you Potter but needless to say you know I did not willingly join the Death Eaters nor did Severus. That was something my Father forced from me and that Severus did so I would not have to suffer or bear the burden of spying alone. However what I did note reveal is that the reason that my wife was chosen by Abraxas for me was that she was everything he wished he could have including her rabid belief in Riddle and his beliefs. We consummated the bond once and that was it. My father did not care at all that it was my wife or his daughter in law. Frankly I think he had planned to have a child with that crazy bitch and then once he was sure it wasn’t a squib and survived he would have found a way to kill me and mold his new child into the perfect heir.”

Severus’ hand was shaking in anger and there was a vein throbbing dangerously in his neck as he heard Lucius try to dispassionately talk about the bastard that was his father. Lu took a deep breath and tried to ignore the sobs of his poor witch who was clearly crying for him. Harry looked shattered and Lucius tried to ignore that too. “Please kitten, don’t cry. Severus took care of Abraxas for humanity's sake. I will also tell you my darling, I made sure as we approached Riddle in that forest that I was the one to personally cut down my insane wife. It was so freeing to do watch someone who had tried to break me, kill me and kill Sev so many times die at my hand. Trust me vengeance was sweet. I agreed with her to not tell Draco the sick truth. I tried to be a good father figure to Draco. I didn’t shun him publicly like I could have. However I also didn’t protect him from Narcissa. I didn’t protect him from her ideals or beliefs. Potter is not totally wrong in thinking it wasn’t all an act. Much of what Draco said and did as a younger man was a matter of how his mother had raised him. However, when my brother foolishly took the mark and while I was left languishing by both Master’s in that horrible prison, Severus gave him a hard dose of the truth. I left it to his godfather to tell my brother the truth and trust me even when I was released I doubted Draco would forgive me. We didn’t speak unless it became necessary.”

Lucius looked so pained that Hermione let go of Sev’s hand and rose to stand behind Lu. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and simply held him. She didn’t agree with what he had done or his thoughts on the matter but she also couldn’t imagine being in the position Lucius had been put in. It was unimaginable for a father to do that to a son and yet Lucius had lived through it and was still somehow a good man at the heart of things.

Harry looked stunned and pale. He felt like the center of his world had been rocked. Severus could understand that. He was certain he had the same look on his face when he had heard from Regulus just how bad Sirius Black’s home life had been. Hearing that your greatest enemy had things in their past that were heavy influences doesn’t give a sense of satisfaction, Severus found. Instead it gave him a way to understand Black a bit which was at the time it was awful and he had been several years older than Potter was now. Severus also thought that no matter how bad he thought the Marauders were, his godson and the young man at the table with him had been so very much more vicious. 

Potter sat stunned for a few more seconds and Hermione continued to sniffle and whisper assurances to Lu. Severus just drank in the scene and tried to calm down the anger that was simmering with those memories being drudged up. Then all of a sudden Potter’s chair scraped back.

“Lucius, that is a lot to take in. Thank you for trusting me with that information. I assure you that I will never break your confidence. I give you my word as a wizard even,” Lucius and Severus both sported shocked looks that Harry even knew what that meant. What amazed Severus even more though was the mature statement that Potter followed that with. It was then that he saw just how much good his witch had truly done in her influence of Potter.

Potter cleared his throat again and continued, “ Mione thank you for being hostess and that you all for letting me stay. I think I will need to go back to my room for a bit though. I will need to think about this one and maybe sleep on it.”

Severus was blown away by what a year of living in the real world and in constant fear of death would do to a young man. Even one as stunted as Potter. He called for Perdita and nodded towards Potter. The small elf took Harry’s hand and Severus settled his piercing black eyes on Harry’s green ones and once again offered up a white flag of peace. “If you need anything Potter to sleep, help with dreams or even calm down. Please just send Perdita.”

Harry nodded gravely and was gone with a pop. Severus stood and walked to his partners and simply wrapped his long arms around both. Even in the awkward configuration he could still feel them both and he smiled despite the tense note the evening was ending on. Severus had a good feeling things would be just fine.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMONS AHEAD! Warning! Lemons ahead! Making sure to put adequate warning out there for everyone about this chapter! Also only one chapter this weekend, my stepson had a baseball tournament which made it a bit harder to write like I had hoped. Still I am super happy with how this chapter turned out and I am happy that I added this slightly unexpected scene in here...
> 
> Please enjoy this latest chapter and thank you so much for the awesome response to the last few! It means a ton and keeps me inspired so please keep the comments and kudos coming!  
> *****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione’s heart had wept for Lucius as he gave what she was sure was a brief overview of the absolute horror show that was his family life. She hadn’t ever assumed that Narcissa was a nice person or even a good mother. The few times she had seen the woman she had not even deigned Hermione important enough to look at let alone waste breath to speak to. 

Now that Hermione thought about it she was sure about the only reason Narcissa Malfoy had stopped her insane sister from simply gutting Hermione on her drawing room floor. It was because Narcissa truly believed the drivel that her blood would be harder to get out of carpets than pureblood. 

She couldn’t imagine living with someone who was somewhat more sane that Bellatrix but more rabid in her beliefs about pure blood supremacy. Then the fact that Lucius had to live with her and know that she was regularly sleeping with his father and probably conspired in whatever idea Abraxas had about his eventual demise. Hermione also knew that while Narcissa was in Slytherin, it didn’t mean that she couldn’t be subtle in the art of torture and torment. In fact if anything Hermione was sure Narcissa had rubbed her supposedly superior views and place in the household in Lucius’ face as frequently and as cruelly as possible.

The only reason Hermione hadn’t completely broken down as Lucius had shared what his actual relation to Draco was and what both of them had to endure was because he asked her not to. It had felt like her kind heart was tearing into shreds as she put together the pieces of how terrible the father of both Malfoy’s had been. Lucius had told her that Narcissa was not a love match but had given Hermione no idea that the woman clearly had no morals code or apparently any conscious.

Hermione could not imagine how one could be so unfeeling as to just completely disregard and spit on the feelings of the person you were supposedly bound to for life. The thought of all the evil Narcissa had perpetrated against the two Malfoy brothers absolutely turned her stomach. Still besides the emotional turmoil that just listening to Lucius had on her, Hermione could also feel the slight pulses of magic from each of her bondmates. 

Since she had acknowledged the bond, she had felt a slight pulse of magic from both Severus and Lucius. Nothing too extreme but it had always been there in the back of her mind and consciousness. However the two pulses during Lu’s story had been so radically different, it was not hard to tell which belonged to which wizard.

Lucius was throbbing in heartbreak and fear. Hermione was sure it was fear that this latest tidbit of information would send her running for some reason. Hermione was confident that Lucius would learn in time, that she was more understanding than most and was really certainly never would be one to hold the sins of the father against the son. 

In fact even when he had been in Azkaban and Draco had been at school she had truly tried to give the prat the benefit of the doubt their sixth year. He had lashed out but Hermione had not brushed him off as a prat like Harry and Ron had. In fact she and Draco had an almost tenuous friendship unbeknownst to Harry and Ron. Of course that had come to a crashing halt when Draco had disappeared and arrived back in the castle with a cabinet full of Death Eaters.

Still she had prior to that tried not to judge Draco as harshly after her brush with death admitting she had never really known him besides the son of the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. When she had heard from Harry that he trust Lucius and that he was a spy, well she took him at his word and decided she hadn’t really know Lucius himself at all. Thus she hadn’t hesitate at the thought of coming over to his abode with Severus. She wasn’t going to run at something that was forced on him as much as the Dark Mark was.

The other pulse of magic that Hermione was felt was the exact opposite. It was pulsing full of an almost overwhelming and terrifying anger. Hermione knew it wasn’t directed at her but still that amount of fury was frightening. Only one quick flick of her eyes towards Severus and she could see that was just where all of that frightening anger was coming from. Hermione had never once in class seen him so angry that there was an outward visible sign besides maybe his hands clenching. Now thought, his lips were a thin line, eyes were blazing and Hermione could clearly see a vein pulsing in his neck.

She could practically feel her darker wizard vibrating in anger and she knew it was because of what Lu had been forced to endure. Hermione felt the flashes of anger and a slight one of pride when Lu mentioned Severus had done away with Abraxas for the good of humanity. Severus was a potions master, Hermione could only wonder what the dark wizard had cooked up for the man. Abraxas had most certainly in Hermione’s opinion suffered for his crimes. Probably not enough in her opinion and she didn’t even know the full span of what the evil wizard had done. Hermione might have had a kind and forgiving heart but her sense and thirst for justice was legendary for a reason.

Still she had to think given the silent but violent rage she felt pulsing from Severus that somehow her anger and sometimes violent reactions didn’t hold a candle to the well thought out and deliberate revenge from an angry Severus Snape. Although when she thought about it what she had done to Dolores Umbridge, who had never been heard from again, would probably come close to any ideas Sev had. 

Still by the time Lu had nearly finished his tale she finally had been unable to not touch him in an attempt to console his heartbreak. The man had been able to keep most of his typical stoicism in check. Even when letting what had been one of his supposed most detested enemies in on a family secret which had clearly been preserved for nearly two decades. But the painful and mournful tune that his magic sang to Hermione told her differently and she had to wrap herself around him.

Hermione may not have understood quite all of the pain involved in the messy arrangement that had been the modern Malfoy family but she had understood the pain of being a child who was unwanted. She understood the pain of conditional love from a parent and that was something she wouldn’t have wished on her worst enemies. It was something she wished she could take away from the histories of both her wizards. It was something she silently swore would never be the case for their children.

She had heard Harry’s polite response and Hermione had to admit she was shocked by how maturely her best friend had taken all of this information. She had to admit she was proud that young man was someone she could rely on. A year ago Harry would have stormed out before she had even had a chance to talk about the bond. He would have left when Severus was kissing the daylights out of her.

Harry of old also certainly wouldn’t have calmly thanked her for being a wonderful hostess and calmly walked out of the room. Or popped out of the room as the case may be but still, it had Hermione grateful but thunderstruck at his maturity. She also was shocked at how well he was taking the given information about Draco. The person who probably below Riddle was high up on Harry’s shit list. The young man who had gone out of his way to make Harry’s life a living hell had been living one all along? That was a bitter pill even for her to swallow and she was sort of friends with Draco before it all fell apart. Harry had always hated the other young man. It had to be something unbearable hard for her best friend to adjust to but somehow she thought this information probably gave Harry more perspective on the world. Hermione loved her best friend but she was fairly certain it was some much needed new perspective.

She had been shocked when she had heard Sev’s deep timber break the silence of Harry’s exit by offering potions and relief if needed. She knew Sev didn’t hold much of a soft spot for Harry and she had to assume that her darker wizard was fairly impressed with Harry’s reaction to the news. He was probably shocked that the messy haired younger wizard hadn’t dismissed her and their bond outright. Still she was proud of Sev fro his ability to be open to her friend despite their tenuous past and she would be sure to tell and hopefully show him just how proud she was of him. 

Hermione was relieved however when she heard the pop of Perdita taking Harry to his room and felt Sev wrapping himself around them. It was an awkward set up the three of them and yet it felt just right because they were all touching, connected and comforting each other. She had been kneeling next to Lucius wrapping herself around his waist and allowing the blonde to rest his weary head on hers. He had been startled when she had first walked up and gathered him in her arms but had quickly succumb to her heartfelt embrace. Severus had stood on the other side of Lu and with a slight bend in his back had managed to wrap his long graceful arms around the two of them. It had been an odd, peaceful and sad scene.

It was not the most comfortable of positions for Severus and Hermione and so after a few moments they had both had to rise from their current spots. They both however managed to maintain physical contact in some way shape or form with Lu. He clearly needed their touch right now and both were more than happy to provide.

The Hermione that Severus presumed to know would have continued to pester and press Lucius for more heart wrenching information. She was incorrigible in her quest for knowledge. There was a reason he had called her a know-it-all in the past. Severus was impressed and grateful that she seemed to have grown out of the pestering phase of her all encompassing quest for information. Or she had at least enough sense to realize that right now that was the last thing Lu needed. Severus like to think it was a combination of both.

All three noticed the four main courses still left on the table but none of them seemed to be able to find room to eat them at this particular moment. Hermione looked at the sure to be wasted food and sighed. She then called Spiffy.

“Spiffy I am so sorry it appears our dinner will be ending early this evening. Is there a stasis charm we could place on the food or somewhere it could be donated? I would hate for it to go to waste.”

Hermione saw the smirk and shake of Sev’s head at this mention and probably because she was apologizing to a house elf.

“Oh Missie Hermione. Please no worries. The dinner will not go to waste. Spiffy will make sure the kitchen elves do not waste such a fine dinner. Will Masters and Missies like tea, firewhiskey, brandy, desserts? Shall elves anything for after dinner?” Spiffy was politely wringing her hands but clearly worried at the levels of distress on the three faces that were looking at her.

Severus spoke for the three of them, “Thank you Spiffy, I believe Lucius and I will be having large glasses of firewhiskey and Hermione will be having a glass of brandy if I am guessing right.” Hermione nodded her agreement with his conclusion. She felt like a stiff drink would be ideal right now. 

“Spiffy what did the elves prepare for dessert? I for one could do with something sweet and I am sure Lu and Hermione wouldn’t mind something a bit more filling than simply soup.”

Spiffy was nearly bouncing with excitement knowing she had at gotten this bit right. “Of course Master Severus. Kitchen elves has made Master Lucius’ favorite trifle for dessert. Spiffy will bring out the trifle with Masters and Missies drinks.” With that the small elf popped away and Hermione moved to move back to her seat getting ready for dessert.

Lucius however had other ideas. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and before Hermione could even fully gasp in surprise, he had pulled their small witch into his lap. He had admired that fact that in her spin in his grasp, her skirt had spun with her reveal just a hint of the smooth and delightfully bare thighs. His forlorn look had been replaced with one that was practically predatory. He hid his smirk in Hermione’s hair and neck. Lucius was sure that Severus had caught the change in moods and the change in his facial expressions.

He nibbled on Hermione’s neck and she gasped in surprise. Her gasp turned into a nearly sinful moan and this cause Lucius to simply nibble a bit harder on that spot. Hermione was sure he was going to leave a mark and she was a little unsure about this sudden change in moods by her blonde lover. She wasn’t sure she wanted to engage in something if it was going to be meaningless or as a distraction. 

Still no one had bothered to really any of her hidden hot spots and she couldn’t deny she was enjoying the sudden exploration by Lucius. In truth she didn’t even know where the spots that would make her go weak at the knees so to speak were but she was fairly certain that the spot where her neck met her shoulders, right where Lucius was nibbling right now. That was one of them.

Hermione heard Spiffy pop back in with their drinks and assuredly the trifle. Went to pull away face red with shame but Lucius was having none of that. He held her firm on his lap and began kissing up her bare neck sweeping her hair away from the heated path of his lips. She moaned in a wanton way and was caught between embarrassment and the full feeling of enjoyment she was feeling at the lips of one Lucius Malfoy.

She detangled when she heard the rumble on the luscious sound of pure sin that was Severus’ voice. “Oh no Spiffy I think we will be needing just the one spoon. You can take the bowls as well. I think Master Lucius has other ideas for the trifle. Rest assured it will be….enjoyed.”

All that Hermione heard was the pop of Spiffy leaving and she shivered at just what her two wizards had planned. She looked at Severus and Lucius with slight apprehension and both wizards could easily guess why. After a night of such emotional upheaval Hermione would be questioning if it either man were emotionally ready for physical intimacy. She was worried she was totally ready. It was easy to see the emotions written on her face.

Severus arched his eyebrow at Lucius as if to let him know he needed to be the one to explain. Lucius needed to be the one to tell Hermione that he in fact wanted and craved this physical intimacy after in a sense baring some of his most intimate secrets to the room. 

Lucius after emotional events or moments had always craved physical comfort. It was almost as if he was trying to make up for the cold callousness of his father by reaching out and needing physical reassurance of love. Severus had always been more than happy to oblige Lucius in whatever kind of comfort he had needed but he especially loved the benefits of when Lu needed anything physical. 

Lucius leaned in and brushed his lips against Hermione’s ear. She shivered in anticipation as he began to seductively whisper, “Oh Kitten, won’t you indulge me please. I promise that this is what I want more than anything. I need this, Hermione. I need to feel your touch and affection after I’ve just told you some of my deepest secrets. I need you to assure me of your affection. I would normally ask this of just Severus but I am craving you Hermione. I need to touch and taste you my kitten. I promise we won’t move faster than you want. Let Severus and I worship you and share our dessert.”

Hermione could only shiver, moan and nod in agreement. From the chair that he had pulled up just next to Lucius, Severus grinned like a wolf and chuckled. It caused Hermione’s eyes to flick to him and she saw the darker man smiling like that and it sent another shiver down her spine. One both men saw.

When Hermione had looked at him and shivered Severus had seen almost a switch go off in her eyes when they went from unsure to lustful.He licked his lips as he looked at the little witch so cutely perched on Lu’s lap. He saw her nibbling on her luscious cupid bow lips and could take no more.

Hermione gasped and released her lip as Severus leaned forward and captrued her lips in a scorching kiss. Their tongues tangling and teeth mashing, Severus was a ball of emotion and want and he was ready to let Hermione have a taste. She moaned as he nipped and bit her bottom lip making it red and plump. Severus leaned back to examine his handiwork and lowly said, “I told you sweetling that the next time you did that I would be taking that lip for my own. I can’t blame you for nibbling on that sweet lip, Hermione. You do taste quite divine.”

With that Severus picked her up and placed her gently on the table in front of Lucius. The blonde slid forward and opened her knees slightly so he could sit between them. Lucius picked up her glass of brandy from behind where she was now seated and offered it to her. Hermione looked at both wizards with wide but hungry eyes and swallowed the assuredly very fine brandy in one gulp.

She liked the burn and appreciated the bit of liquid courage for whatever her two wizards had planned.Judging by the matching smirks they were wearing Hermione was sure she was going to enjoy it but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t still more than a bit nervous. She knew that she held the power in this situation to stop at any time but right now she most certainly did not want to stop. They had lit a fire in her and she was hungry to feed the flames.

Both wizards chuckled at the little witch slugging down her brandy. Lucius would have chastised anyone else over essentially wasting what was he was sure a very fine vintage but he appreciate why Hermione had swallowed down the drink so quickly. 

Severus took advantage of her savouring the burn of the alcohol in her throat and began kissing their witch right under her ear and down the graceful column of her neck. Hermione started moaning again and nearly went slack with pleasure. It was now Lucius’ turn to chuckle at the little witch and her wonderful noises of seduction that she unknowingly made. 

He swiped his finger through the whipped cream that dotted the custard of the trifle. He indulged in the taste and made sure Hermione watched as he sucked the cream off his finger. Her jaw dropped at the sinful scene that was playing out in front of her and the onslaught of sensations that Sev’s downright magical lips were causing her. The sigh of want that she released was music to the wizard’s ears.

“Oh Hermione, would you like to taste the cream too?” Severus chuckled in her ear before he went back to marking her neck. Hermione could only nod dumbly and lick her lips.

“Well then who am I to deny you, my sweet kitten?” Lucius all but purred as he offered her a swipe of the whipped cream on his finger. 

It was now Lucius turn to moan as Hermione boldly leaned forward and took his proffered finger in her mouth and down to the base. She held Lu’s gaze as she sucked his finger clean and swirled her tongue sinfully around it. It was a look that was all innocence and sin wrapped together. Lucius waited until she released his finger with a pop. Then he pounced.

Severus had moved back to watch the erotic scene play out in front of him when he realized Hermione was going to play along with their food fun and games. He was enjoying the sex kitten that was coming out to play as Hermione let go and just started to experience what was happening. 

Lucius placed one hand in her curls as he stood up and pushed himself even farther between her now spread thighs. He tilted her chin upwards and with an intense stare he gazed in the stunning whiskey brown eyes of his witch and then he tried to pour all that he was feeling into his kiss. 

She moaned at the passion that she felt from Lucius as their tongues battled for dominance and he practically devoured her. As they were kissing he seemed to pull her even closer so that she was just barely on the edge of the table. She tried to pull back in fear of falling backwards when Lu pressed forward and ground his rock hard cock into her center. There were at least three layers of clothing between them but the action still caused Hermione’s eyes to spring open and a stuttered moan to escape. 

Severus watched as Hermione’s eyes leapt open when she felt Lu’s arousal ground against hers. He knew she liked it based on the moan but he wanted to remind her that she was in control. He stood and leaned in next to her ear and rumbled lowly but so that Lucius could still hear, “Still ok sweetling?”

Hermione paused a moment and looked at Lucius with hunger and then looked Severus in the eye and nodded as she licked her lips. She leaned forward to kiss the darker wizard and he smirked and met her in the middle. Tasting her sweet lips once again, Severus didn’t let his hands be idle. He reached for the bow of her wrap dress and began to untie the graceful bow. Severus slowly unwrapped Hermione like a present and laid her back on the table which had mysteriously been cleared of all except the dessert. 

Hermione was laid out like a buffet on the table with her dress open and the lacy underpinnings open and visible to the two wizards who now stood above her. Lu’s shirt had been mysteriously removed and he was gloriously bare chested. Hermione moved to sit up and touch the alabaster skin that was above her when the blonde wizard shook his head no and began to gently urge her back flat on the table.

He caressed the soft black french lace of the bra that he remembered picking out with her luscious curves in mind. Her absolutely perfect breasts looked even more magnificent encased in the beautiful and delicate black lace. He could see her dusky and hard nipples through the fabric and Lucius simple couldn’t resist tasting, even if it was through the slight coarse fabric. He kept eye contact with Hermione as he leaned forward and made his intentions clear. 

She and Severus both moaned as Lucius wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple. Hermione had nothing in her life that could prepare her for how wonderful the feeling of Lu’s wet and warm mouth wrapped around her hardened bud. The mixture of warm, wet and coarse on one of her most sensitive areas had her moaning and writhing on the table. She felt wanton and wonderful at the same time. It was like sparks of electricity shooting of in every nerve his mouth was touching. 

Hermione’s moan turned into a slight yip as she felt something cold on her other pebbled nipple. She opened her eyes to quickly see Severus devouring the dollop of whipped cream that he had placed on it. The dual sensations of both wizards devouring her breasts was like nothing she had ever known or had even thought to experience. 

Feeling emboldened she pulled on Lu’s long hair and lifted him from her breast. He looked up initially not pleased to be leaving his feast however he saw the hunger in her eyes and he practically crawled up her body to met her lips. He enjoyed the fiery passion that seemed to emboldened their witch.

Severus abandoned the breast he was feasting on and began divesting himself of his shirt so he could join Lucius in being able to be somewhat skin on skin with their witch. He knew they couldn’t push Hermione too far but he had to feel her hot and silky smooth skin on his. 

Severus was rewarded when the rustling and fumbling with his shirt in his haste had attracted the notice of Hermione. The noise had caused her to stop snogging Lucius and turn towards the undressing Severus. Both she and the blonde man admired the strong and pale expanse of chest that was Severus. She sighed in appreciation and Lucius chuckled before starting to kiss down her body and move out of the way for Severus to take his place. It was obvious that their witch wanted to touch the piece of art that was their darker lover. 

 

Severus had never felt truly attractive or handsome except for with Lu. However the way that Hermione had watched him remove his shirt with an absolutely lust struck look on her face made him feel almost as glorious and handsome as Lu. He appreciated that his blonde lover was slithering his way off of their witch and giving him a chance to feel her underneath him and her skin on his.

He moved in between Hermione’s legs and ran his long and elegant hand up her body between her stunning breasts and behind her elegant neck. She gasped as Severus used the leverage to pull her up and into a kiss. He used his other arm and wrapped it around her waist to pull her body even closer to his bare chest. She reveled in the closeness and realized once again that she was upright but barely on the table. She wrapped her legs around Severus’ waist and continued to snog the darker wizard passionately.

As soon as he felt her ankles wrap cross behind his back Severus lifter Hermione from the table like she weighed nothing at all. She squeaked but he refused to relinquish her mouth or break the kiss. Only when they were both heaving from breath did he allow her to pull slightly back. 

Hermione blinked her eyes open as she tried to catch her breath. She didn’t try to unwind herself from Severus’ waist and instead ground herself into his hard cock that she could feel nudging her wet core. He growled and smirked.

“Oh little witch, trust me you are not quite ready for that but trust me my darling. We will be bring you pleasure. Let go and let me take control, watch Lucius and just feel Hermione.” Severus’ silky voice was little more than a whisper and it had her moaning as she watched the blonde opening his trousers to reveal an almost throbbing and almost purple cock. She licked her lips as Severus nibbled and sucked on her throat. 

He tugged her dress the rest of the way off of her and set their witch back on the table. He saw Lucius palming himself in appreciation and Severus decided to put on a show for the blonde. He was also going to see just how far Hermione would let them push her limits.

He admired their witch laid out in only lace and a few pieces of strategic silk and Severus had sworn there was nothing as beautiful in the world. Hermione was ever piece of goodness wrapped in a package that was made to make men sin. Severus began to lightly run his fingers over the bare flesh of her body.

Leaving goosebumps in his wake he never made a pattern as to where he was going to touch next. Hermione was beginning to make whining noises as he continued to touch and tease. She was watching Lucius and absorbing the featherlight touch that was lighting her body on fire but she needed more and at this moment she was not above begging.

In a husky voice that she hardly recognized as her own she began pleading with Severus, “Please. Please...Severus. Please touch me.”  
In a purr which served to only further reduce her into putty her replied seemingly without mercy, “Oh but Hermione I am touching you.”

“Kiss me. Touch me there. Please let me touch you. I need… I need…”

Lucius in a husky voice that she recognized from her vision finally spoke, “Kitten what do you need. You need to touch us, do you? Do you want to touch me? Do you want to wrap your tiny hand around this hard cock kitten? Think about it Hermione. Do you want to feel me? I promise you, one touch from your soft gentle hands and I will most likely erupt so please think carefully. I don’t want to push you too far.”

Severus remained silent but began kissing up her down her chest and caressing the scar he had helped heal. The one Antonin Dolohov had given her in her fifth year that covered most of her torso. She had always thought it hideous and here Severus was lavishing it with his tongue and turning it into a sensitive spot that she needn’t try and cover up. 

Without taking her eyes from Lucius, Hermione nodded her head yes. Lucius groaned and stepped forward. He saw the smirk on Sev’s face as he continued to kiss and caress their witch’s stomach getting dangerously closer to the top of her knickers. He paused just before his cock was within her reach.

“Are you sure kitten? You do not need to feel obligated to do this?”

“Please Lucius, I want to feel you throb in my hand. I have imagined what a cock will actually feel like in my hand for so long and I want to experience. I want yours to be the first I touch. Please Lu, please let me feel you…”

Severus didn’t know a man alive that would have resisted the plea from the stunning witch underneath him and he didn’t blame Lucius as the man all but fell forward and close enough for her to wrap her small hands around him. 

The moan that came out of Lucius was absolutely guttural and Severus had to admit it was pretty fucking hot to see her small hand wrapped around Lu’s hot and throbbing cock. When she used her thumb to swipe at the precum that was weeping from the tip Lucius absolutely lost it.

There was something about this witch that made him absolutely lose control and he loved it. He roared her name and came all over her lace covered chest. He was heaving and panting. His eyes were closed and he could hear her soft moans so Lucius had to assume he hadn’t totally offended her by cumming all over her chest before asking permission. 

He opened her eyes when he heard Sev’s moan and what he saw had him almost half hard again. She had swiped a scoop of his cum off of her chest and clearly had tasted it and wasn’t disgusted by the results. 

With a wave of his hand, the rest of his mess was off of her chest before it could become cold sticky and uncomfortable. As soon as it was gone Severus dove forward and captured Hermione’s lips, savoring the taste of Lu’s cum that was still on her tongue. 

As he leaned forward to feast on her lips, Hermione was not oblivious to the fact that his hard cock which still felt impossibly large was resting against her soaking wet still panty covered core. Hermione didn’t know if she was quite ready for Severus to touch her there yet but that didn’t mean that a little friction would hurt either of them.

Severus pulled back and looked into her eyes and could see the uncertainty in them about how far to go. He grinned wolfishly and took the lead. He ground his still covered cock against her pussy. It was clear by how she was moaning and pleading that she was close. He knew that he would have to apply just the right amount of pressure and she would probably be off like a rocket.

He was absolutely right because as he further pushed his trouser covered cock into her center it bumped against her hardened clit and she absolutely screamed out his name in ecstasy. Feeling the liquid that was pouring from her core Severus groaned and came in his pants, feeling like a teenager again but proud that he had clearly been the first man to give her an orgasm.

He waved his wand over his crotch and cleared the mess that was there and looked down at the witch who had clearly was still dazed with pleasure. She had a nearly drunk smile on as she looked up at him and Severus felt a wash of manly pride run over him. He knew he and Lu had put that smile there and it was beyond gratifying.

He noticed Lu had put himself away and he turned to Hermione, “ My love would it be ok if Lu took you to your room tonight, I am a bit exhausted after all of that and need a moment to gather my strength.”

Hermione nodded yes and in a soft, sated and sleepy voice responded, “Of course, although I would very much like to sleep with you both. I am dreading not being close to you after this.”

Seeing the shocked looked on both wizards faces she realized what she had said and nearly shot up. “Wait just sleep with not have sex with. JUST SLEEP. You two are just so comforting to me and make me feel so safe and at home…”

Lucius chuckled as he moved forward to lift her up and into his arms bridal style. “Of course, Kitten. We understand and of course you can sleep with us. I will insist on taking you to your room to pick out something with a bit more coverage to sleep in. A wizard can not be blamed if he can’t keep his hands to himself when you look this delectable my darling.”

Hermione blushed bright red and turned into Lu’s shoulder as they walked out of the room. Severus smiled as he heard Lu’s chuckles as they headed down the hall and popped out of the solarium to get their bedroom ready for what would apparently be a sleep over.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! This is the first of two chapters that will be going up today and I hope that there will be a third by the end of weekend! Warning this chapter does include LEMONS in here. I just wanted to make sure that everyone was advised before they started! This one features on Lucius and Hermione getting a bit more comfortable together and I hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> Thank you also for all the wonderful comments and kudos....I have been planning out just how many chapters are left in this story but I am thinking it might get a sequel eventually. I have a few other stories that are starting to percolate but I want to make sure this baby gets finished first! Please keep the comments and kudos coming! They absolutely keep me inspired and excited about finishing this!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lucius felt so at home and at ease carrying Hermione in his arms. It was as if he was meant to do this his entire life. Lu felt like he had lived this wonderfully bucolic scene before. He could almost remember in a distant memory Severus grinning and chuckling behind him in the room that he was leaving as he left with his arms full of their giggling witch. It made him feel deliriously happy and complete. 

Hermione just felt so right in his arms. He never wanted to let this small witch out of his arms again, let alone his sight. Lucius would do whatever he could to keep their witch as close as possible from now on. He knew she would bristle at this idea but they had all be through too much and had almost lost each other too many times for anything to come between them now. If he and Sev had to uproot to follow her to Timbuktu to study some rare Asian herbs, by Merlin, they would be going to. Lucius would find them a 5 star resort and they could live as muggles if need be but they would follow their Hermione to the ends of the Earth from now on.

Hermione had never fancied herself the damsel in distress or the woman swept up and carried off from the scene. However being swept up and carried to her room by Lucius certainly had its charm. That much she could currently see.

Despite being somewhat slim, the blonde wizard did have broad shoulders and was clearly a lot stronger that his outward appearance would have one believe. He clearly wasn’t straining to carry her, nor had he faltered when picking her up from the table. It was also clear to her that Lucius was not going to let her walk any of the portion to her room. In fact she doubted he would let her walk to their room. Lucius seemed quite comfortable keeping Hermione right where she was--firmly nestled in his arms.

Still the self confidence issues that had plagued her for years came into her mind. Of course her wizards made her feel desirable but she also knew that she wasn’t the thinnest witch or the willowy society woman that probably threw herself at both Severus and Lucius. She had always been the curvy one of her limited group of girlfriends. Even among most of the older witches she was one of the only ones that had any curves. Most were willowy and thin or had curves thanks to numerous children that were running in and out of their houses.

Hermione was sure she wasn’t quite a large feat as she normally would have been to lift given the fact that she had been on the run for a year. She had always ensured the boys were able to have at least a full meal,when Ron had been with them that had meant seconds, before she had been fed. This had led to her cutting a few meals and dropping about a stone or so from her small frame. Still outside of being with her wizards over the past day she had never really felt attractive or beautiful. 

She tried to brush those thoughts out of her mind and focus on the here and now. One look up at the absolute look of adoration that Lu was giving her and it was enough to shut up the doubting voices in her head. She could already tell of the two men, Lucius was going to need the most reassurance of their bond. He was going to need to be reminded of just how worthy of their love he was and how special what they shared was.

Hermione nestled her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving manner. She was non-verbally telling him that she was just fine being carried to her room and wherever else Lucius wanted to take her. He relaxed a bit more and smiled a bit brighter and Hermione decided without really thinking about it that he should know just what he and Severus had already done for her.

“You know Lucius, you and Severus have already done wonders for me without even trying.”

Lucius looked absolutely puzzled by this sudden statement and Hermione could see that even without fully looking up. Before he could interrupt she continued:

“Never before have I felt so confident, so free to be myself. I may be righteous in my anger but I would normally lash out for people being mean to my friends or loved ones. I never protected myself. I always was trying to prove myself academically, trying to prove I belonged. Then no one even noticed when I tried to prove myself by being a bit more feminine. Even after Viktor and the Yule Ball when I felt so beautiful, no one truly saw me as anything more than Harry Potter’s SWOT best friend. I was never a girl. I was never a woman. I was never truly Hermione.”

Lucius looked part devastated and part furious at her comments. He was still carrying her bridal style but Hermione had felt midway through her confession that Lu had seemed to gather her even closer to him. She felt practically smothered against his strong bare chest and she secretly was adoring it. She could bathe in the scent of pine, pepper and lemon that seemed to wash over her. It had a familiar undertone she couldn’t quite place but she did know she loved the musky scent of Lucius just as much as she loved the uniquely darker smells of Sev.

Still Hermione couldn’t be selfish for more than a few seconds and had to quickly put Lu out of his misery. “Lu don’t be upset. You two in less than one day have made me feel all of that. I have not been afraid to show my power. I have not had to hide my talent, my anger, my intelligence or my beliefs. You have pampered me and picked out a wardrobe filled with clothes that help make me feel feminine and pretty for once. Lucius, you and Severus have made me feel truly beautiful inside and out of the first time in my life. Let me tell you for a girl that is an absolutely glorious feeling. For me Hermione Granger, romantic at heart. To know that it is my two bond mates and only my two bond mates who will ever make me feel like this. It is better than any fairy tale, book or movie. It is better than any dream I could have had and I get to live it in real life. Merlin it is much more than I deserve but I would never reject it…”

Lucius was clearly beaming when he suddenly kicked open a door. Hermione recognized the bookshelves of her room as Lucius rushed passed them and hastily deposited her on the fluffy and beautiful bed. She could hardly gasp at the impact before he had attacked her lips with ferocity. 

“Witch….you….. will….never...go...a...day...not...knowing...your...beauty...again...I….swear...it….by...Merlin...I….swear….it…”

Lucius punctuated each word of his statement with a kiss around her face and neck. She was shocked at his restraint as no one had bothered to cover up her sheer bra and knickers as they had left the solarium. Lucius had simply swept her away for pjs for their sleepover. Now though. Now Hermione wanted much more than simply sleeping.

Before Lucius could swear god knows what else, Hermione grabbed his face, steadied it and then she attacked his mouth. He had at first been shocked at her ferocity but then seemed to remember just who their little witch was. Lucius had then responded with a passion that equaled or maybe rivaled hers. It had quickly turned into a snog that was a mixture of all teeth and tongues. 

It was hard and soft. Messy and wet. Sexy and sublime. It was over too soon and yet left them panting. Hermione knew her eyes were half lidded. So were Lu’s. However she hoped that he saw the same fire in hers that she saw in his. She know she felt the same amount of fire and desire for him. Hermione could feel it in her soul. 

He had been standing in between her legs while she laid on the bed with her legs hanging off the side. Lucius stepped back and she propped up on her elbows with a slightly quizzical look on her face. He smirked and it sent a shiver of delight down her spine. Hermione could almost laugh that the same smirk 48 hours ago would have scared the daylights out of her. Now it was almost enough to make her cum without touching her. 

He nodded his head out in a jutting motion and she had just enough rational thought in her lust filled brain to realize he was trying to tell her to scoot backwards a bit more on the bed. She wanted to ask why. However thankfully on that occasion the lust won out and shut the rational side of her brain down. It helped Hermione summon her courage and push herself boundaries just a bit more by sliding her body farther onto the bed. It was a few seconds later that Hermione finally learned the value of the fable ‘good things come to those who wait.’

Hermione also realized that Lucius embodied his new patronus for more than just the qualities they had listed at their dinner. The man was practically cat like in the way that he moved and crawled onto the bed and then up her body. He was lean and graceful. Long and powerful. Lucius was beauty and sensuality in one raw and virile package and he was hovering right above her in her bed. Hermione wouldn’t have believed it if it wasn’t happening to her here and now.

She saw his beautifully strong forearms, she saw the dark mark that stood out starkly on his alabaster skin, his strong upper arms and shoulders holding him in a plank above her not wanting to move to fast or scare her. Hermione looked at his face and saw the slight question in his eyes and smiled at him the reached up and wrapped her arms around his graceful neck and under his silky hair. Then she pulled Lucius into an intense and passionate kiss that if the slight gasp Lucius let out before she started kissing was any indication shocked even him. 

Hermione took what she wanted and for once she wasn’t going to be sorry about it. She wasn’t going to let the little voices in her head trying to categorize and over think everything get in the way and she was going to feel. She moaned into the kiss and spread her legs a bit wider allowing more room for Lucius to insinuate himself even closer to her knicker clad core. 

Lucius, even wearing trousers, could feel the heat radiating from her pussy. The way she was writhing and moaning into their kiss it was enough to drive him mad. He was letting the little witch think she was taking control and in truth he was glad that she was becoming a bit bolder with the physical side of things. However when she spread her legs even more and began unconsciously rocking her hips in need of friction it was enough to break even the strongest of men.

Lucius had to break away from the kiss and was gasping for breath. His pupils were blown with lust and his cheeks were slightly pink. He was glorious and she was proud that she had made his lips look like that. Hermione thought that they should be swollen from kissing much more often. She saw the look in Lu’s eyes and she decided that she wanted that lust glazed look to be in his eyes more often as well.

She reached back to kiss him again and this time Lucius did not let his hand sit idle next to the witch. If she was so determined to continue with such vigor she would receiving matching adour and probably then some. He pressed his hard cock against the soaked gusset of her knickers. Even through his trousers he could feel that their witch was practically leaking for him. She groaned and rutted against him, whining into the kiss.

“Hush witch. I promise you, sweetest Hermione. You will not want for pleasure ever with Severus and me. Sometimes however my dear kitten the teasing is what makes the rewards all the more worth it.” Lucius whispered in her ear in a husky voice that made his arousal clear. As he finished he ground his cock into her making Hermione buck and whine with want. 

“Lucius…. Please… Lucius...I need. Gods….I need” Hermione could hardly recognize the panting whine that was coming from her.

Lucius had begun kissing down her chest when suddenly and he muttered a spell that split her lacy bra in the middle and bared her chest to him. Hermione gasped in surprise and the feeling of the beautiful bra falling open and the cold air hitting bare skin. It only seemed to further ignite the heat that seemed to be pouring off of her. She didn’t think it was possible but her nipples hardened even more and Lucius growled. 

“What kitten! What do you need! You must tell me Hermione. I need to hear you say it my kitten. My sweetest witch, I need to hear you beg.”

“Please Lucius touch me. Touch my tits. Pinch, bite and suck on my nipples. I need it so bad. I need your hands on me my wizard. Merlin Lucius please I am aching I need something anything…” Hermione could hardly believe the filthy words coming out of her mouth but they clearly had an effect on Lucius.

The blonde wizard had not even waited for her plea to finish before he dove on Hermione’s luscious chest. He had admired her decolletage from afar today several times but now being able to touch, feel and taste. It was better than any of whatever fantasies his imagination had cooked up. Her skin was so soft and pure. So clean and sweet. She was perfection personified for him. The noises Hermione made when he did just as she asked and started toying with her clearly very sensitive nipples, well it was something that he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. He was quite sure that her moans of pleasure were the most glorious noises in the world.

Hermione practically bowed off the bed when Lucius wrapped his mouth around her tight buds. She had always known that her nipples were uncommonly sensitive but when Lucius wrapped his positively sinful mouth around them, well it had taken her to another stratosphere. She was loving how her wizard was sucking, nipping and rolling his tongue around one while pinching, pulling and teasing the other. It was a cacophony of sensations and Hermione couldn’t get enough. She hoped he didn’t mind the scratch marks that she was most definitely leaving on his back.

She could hear her moans starting to come from a very guttural and loud place within her that she had not previously known about. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to dampen the noise somewhat. Lucius caught sight of this while latched and leaving his mark on her right breast. He quickly unlatched and with amazing speed was kissing her and removing the offending lip from her worrying teeth. When they broke the kiss he looked fierce and she looked stunned and gasped at the passion that was on her blonde wizards visage.

“No witch. You will hold nothing back. You will hide nothing from us. I want to hear your sounds of pleasure and of passion my kitten. Severus will want to hear them too, I can promise you. We will want to hear the rapture that we take you to and most assuredly will want to hear every sweet plea and moan that falls from your lips. Hermione, you moan so beautifully please never try and deny us this. I need to hear it my love, my witch.”

“I promise Lucius I will try but please Lu I need more.I feel an ache a need my wizard. I need your help to solve it, I don’t think my fingers will be enough.”  
Just the mention of their witch touching herself in a quest for pleasure had Lucius growling with pleasure and a reminder that he would want to see that some day soon. Now however Lucius was going to help their little witch with her ache and her need. She was right her fingers would not be enough, he hoped he could convince her that maybe his fingers wouldn’t be enough either. Lucius wanted to taste her sweet nectar and he wanted it to come straight from the honeypot. He could only hope their sweet witch wouldn’t deny him and Sev wouldn’t be too jealous if he got to taste Hermione first.

Lucius skimmed his fingers lightly over Hermione’s luscious and silky smooth curves. He couldn’t quite bring himself to quite move his mouth from her bountiful breasts but he was happy to continue his exploration of their witch with his hands. He couldn’t quite seem to get enough of her. After snogging her and having a taste, Lucius was sure that he was addicted to Hermione Granger and he never wanted to be cured.

Hermione’s moans and whines started again and the pretty begging that was driving Lucius absolutely to the edge. “Tell me one more time my sweet witch what do you need…. Beg for me Hermione, I love knowing I am doing this to you. It’s driving me crazy Kitten and I want to hear it one more time.”

“Lucius….please, I’m begging you touch me”

“Where kitten? You have to tell me where to touch you. Where my hands are now isn’t enough sweet kitten?” 

Lucius’ sexy and sinful smirk was back. Hermione could tell even with her eyes slammed shut. Her rational mind was trying to fight back for control and she just wanted to escape into the feelings of her Wizard above her. The strong independent witch that Hermione thought herself to be would not normally stoop to begging. In fact she was sure that was what her rational mind was bristling at but she was happy to beg if it brought Lucius pleasure. Hermione would beg with bells on if it would just get his hand to stop skimming the edges of her knickers and instead touch her treasure underneath.

“Lucius please touch my pussy…. Please oh Merlin, Lucius. Please I can’t take anymore teasing….”

“Oh my kitten how did you know I love your filthy mouth. I am going to have you talking dirty to me again soon enough Hermione. I know you can feel how hard I am for you witch….Open your eyes Hermione. Open them and show me those stunning orbs. I want you to watch me when I give you this pleasure. I want to watch your eyes when you go over the edge”

With that he ripped off the lacy boy shorts that had been covering her neatly trimmed thatch of hair that covered her mound. Lucius ran his fingers through the hair that was above the prize he was so excited to feast on. He knew he was still teasing Hermione a bit by having his fingers hover near and around her clit but he couldn’t help himself. He had dreamed of being able to feast on and be this close to this witch but had never dared hope it could happen. Now she was laid out below him like Aphrodite herself and Lucius almost didn’t know where to start.

She started to push her hips up from the bed and Lucius was knocked out of his revere and study of the bounty in front of him. Hermione’s whisky orbs were open but lidded with lust and Lucius wanted to see that kind of hunger in her eyes for the rest of their life. He would do whatever he could to make sure that was the case.

Hermione’s moan of complete pleasure as his fingers took their first gentle swipe of her soaked pussy was the most melodic sound Lucius had ever heard. He wondered if there was a way to capture it so he could hear it always. Still he noticed his fingers hadn’t even split her seam but still were covered with her copious fluids. He moved his covered fingers up to his lips and made sure Hermione was watching as he took her first taste of her.

Hermione’s stunned look and panting as she watch Lucius taste her fluids would have in any other situation had Lucius laughing at just how innocent their little witch was. He was sure their little witch had probably ready much about sex and intercourse but reading about something like this versus experiencing it were two totally different situations.Lucius was more than happy to show her just how different it was to feel for herself rather than simply imagine. 

The honey Lucius practically slurped off of his fingers was so delicious and so perfect. It was pure Hermione and tasted like the freshest peaches and cream. It was a treat his mother’s elf had made for him when he was young. It had been banned by Abraxas after he had killed his wife. Lucius however had always remembered the ripe succulent peaches practically dripping with juices and covering them in sweet perfect cream. It had been a favorite treat of his and now that he knew Hermione tasted like this, she was going to have trouble removing his face and mouth from her pussy for very long.

He slid down and pressed her thighs further apart. Hermione looked a tad apprehensive but with hungry for what was going to happen next. Seeing the nervousness on her beautiful visage Lucius paused and said very seriously, “Hermione, I need you to tell me what I am about to do is ok with you. Let me know I am not moving too fast for you, I was serious we can stop at any time.”

She nodded her head frantically yes and Lucius’ smirk turned downright sinful, he continued, “Oh no Hermione, you need to tell me. You need to tell me that what I am about to do is ok...and please make sure you are explicit.” With the pop of the last ‘t’ Lucius got even closer to her pussy and held the outer lips open and lightly blew on the beautifully pink petals that were inside. She looked so tight and so warm. Lucius couldn’t wait to taste and he couldn’t wait to feel her innocent channel wrap around his fingers and eventually his cock.

When Lucius’ breath hit the inside of her pussy, Hermione shrieked and moaned at the same time and she could hold back no longer. She had been gripping the sheets and comforter next to her. She sat up slightly and pushed his face which was inches away from her mound even closer. She all but screamed in need, “Lucius, yes please. Gods….Merlin...EAT. MY. PUSSY. I know that is what you want Lucius and I want to cum so badly. I want to cum on your face and I am so so close.”

Lucius loved how their witch seemed to flip a switch and turned from a blushing virginal young woman to a wildcat who was not afraid to demand what she wanted. Hermione may have been inexperienced but heavens above she clearly had studied up on the book of Lucius and just what to say to turn him on. He loved feeling her nails sink into his scalp and feeling her fingers threading through his hair. It was amazing, it was perfect and it was better than any dream or fantasy that was locked away in his mind.

He dove into her soaking wet pussy and began to eat with vigor. His tongue didn’t know just where to taste first but he knew he would drink down every bit of nectar that their witch was going to gift him with. He finally lapped at her nearly pulsing clit and Lucius had to reach up to hold Hermione’s hips down as her hips nearly launched off the bed and she came close to sobbing with relief.

It was wondrous to see her bow in pleasure and Lucius beamed with pride that he had been the one to cause such a reaction in this glorious creation of womanhood. He wanted and needed more from her. He felt a need that was almost visceral that he needed to take her closer and push her over the edge. Lucius as a Malfoy always got what he wanted.

He continued to feast on the bounty in front of him and was lapping at her clit like it was the last meal he would ever get but he knew it wasn’t enough. He needed to feel her tightness around his fingers. He had never felt virgin tightness and he wanted Hermione to be the only witch he felt that with. He moved left arm to continue to pin her practically thrashing hips down and slowly slid his right hand down to the treasure trove that was her pussy.

Lucius continued to suck and toy with the pulsing bud that was clearly driving Hermione crazy. He loved giving her this much pleasure and if she had any idea just how absolutely throbbing hard he was right now she probably would have felt bad that she in theory was the one who was getting all the pleasure. Lu made it his next mission to make sure the witch that he was feasting on understood just how much unadulterated pleasure and joy it brought him and Sev to make her cum and writhe with pleasure. 

He slid his slick, long and elegant fingers up and down her seam. She was so tight and wet that his fingers would occasionally split her outer lips but continued to just slightly teasing her and not entering. Finally he applied just a bit of pressure and for the first time ever something besides Hermione’s own fingers were in her pussy. It felt glorious. She became literally incoherent with pleasure. It was filling her in a way that she had never imagined. One of Lu’s fingers was bigger than two of hers and that was the most she had ever used on or in herself.

He pistoned his singular finger in and out of the witch and could tell even just the one digit was a stretch for her glorious pussy. It was wondrous. She was perfect. Lucius couldn’t wait for Severus to feel this heat. It was quite possibly his new favorite place to be and new favorite sensation. The beautiful slick, wet warmth was all Hermione and it was all perfect.

Lucius pulled his one finger out and Hermione almost cried out at the loss. That cry turned into moan of relief when Lu replaced one finger with two. It was the most delicious stretch and burn she had ever felt. Hermione needed more though but she couldn’t quite find the words to say it.

He knew though, Lucius knew just what this little squirming witch underneath him needed. He used his fingers to piston in and out of Hermione while continue to lap at her clit. Lu was going to stretch her little pink pussy but soon he was going to give her exactly what she needed and he couldn’t wait to see her scream herself over the edge. If how vocal she was now was any indication, their witch was a screamer and by Merlin, Severus was going to hear her scream this release.

Hermione was panting and her eyes were watering with need. She had never felt anything like this. There was an ache and a burn that was building in the pit of her stomach that was coiling like a spring that needed to be released. She had certainly given herself orgasms before but none had ever felt like this before hand. This was better than anything she had dreamed of or imagined. This was better than how it was even described in her mother’s romance novels. It was quite simply sublime while at the same time being infuriating as she wanted to feel the release that Hermione knew was coming.

Finally Lucius had enough of teasing their witch. He wanted to taste her honey. He needed to taste her release. He thrust his two fingers in and out of her beautiful pussy and then suddenly pushed the almost all the way in. Her eyes flew open with pleasure and shock and Lucius grinned at her reaction. He couldn’t wait to see what would happen when he showed he just what her G-spot was.

He curled his two fingers upwards and felt the spongy tissue that told him he was spot on the mark with where her wonderful spot inside was. He had simply brushed it with his fingers and had seen a noiseless scream come out of their witch. When he started the come hither movement that Sev used when he was teasing his prostate during their play together, he knew he had Hermione just where he needed and wanted her. He rubbed her g-spot while sucking on her clit and her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. When he nipped her clit with his teeth, Hermione screamed as she came.

It was almost like a banshee and she kept her eyes open as Lu had requested so that he could watch her come apart. It was glorious and even if his fingers were in a vice grip that was so tight he was sure the digits would sport bruises in the morning. It was no matter because it was worth every bruise, scratch and bite mark that their witch gave him. He greedily drank down the cum pouring out of her pussy and savoured every drop like it was the finest French wine or brandy. 

He didn’t mind the remnants on his chin frankly and hoped that some of her taste would remain for Sev to try later on that evening. Once her thrashing had stopped and he was finally able to reclaim his fingers he saw that their witch was sound asleep or passed out from pleasure. Either way he was tempted to move her and tuck her into her own bed.

However she had so sweetly asked for a sleepover and he was sure she suffered from nightmares. Hopefully sleeping between Sev and him would help soothe those, some of which he was sure the two of them played supporting cast members in. He also wanted to make sure that Sev had the same opportunity to play with their witch. Whether it was in the middle of the night or the morning, he knew Sev would want to shower her with pleasure just like he had. That was whenever Hermione finally woke up from the pleasure coma he had proudly put her in.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter for today! I really had fun writing these two and I hope you enjoy this one and the last chapter! There are LEMONS in this chapter as well and it is a M/M scene. Just fair warning for everyone reading!
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! I love your comments and kudos and they totally keep me inspired! Enjoy and happy Saturday everyone!
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Severus did in fact hear Hermione’s scream of pleasure when Lu pushed her over the edge. He could only imagine how their sensual blonde lover had gotten their small witch off. Sev’s grin was damn near predatory as he fisted his hard cock knowing that at least Lu would be coming to join him in bed tonight. He could only hope that after Lu’s seduction, Hermione still wanted their sleep over.

He didn’t want to seduce her for himself. He didn’t even want it to be remotely sexual, although Severus had to admit that the little witch had a way of unknowingly turning almost everything into a seduction. Her innocence and raw sex appeal were like ambrosia for him and he wanted to continue to drink it up. 

Severus was naked below the sheets and it would be obvious to anyone who was awake when they entered the room exactly what his hand was doing and what the bump near his crotch was. He silently hoped that it was simply Lu that was awake when the other portion of their trio came in. He didn’t want to scare Hermione with his voracious sexual appetite. It didn’t help that he and Lu had both undergone long bouts of celibacy during the end of the war.

Now that it was clear he was going to live and in theory live happily ever after which was something Severus had never expected, he was bound and determined to make the most of it. If that meant leading a slightly hedonistic lifestyle with his partners, so be it. Severus was ready to live for himself for the first time in two decades. He was going to do whatever the hell he damn well wanted and he was going to enjoy the absolutely fuck out of it. That meant to Severus that there was going to be quite a bit of just that. With Lucius, with Hermione and what he looked forward to most was both of them. 

When Lucius walked in cradling their sleeping witch dressed in what Severus was sure was not a nightie that Hermione had picked out herself. The smug smirk that Lu was sporting supported that theory. The nightie was in Slytherin green, which Severus admitted Hermione looked fabulous in. It was made out of beautiful silk that covered what most would consider the important bits but that was about it. The rest was a stunning silver lace that left little to the imagination. Her stunning pale skin peeking out in the bits of lace that he could see through made Sev groan lowly and only made Lu’s smirk grow wider.

His silver eyes were drawn to the hand that was slowly moving up and down under their sheets and Lu’s licked his lips. This was the best of both worlds currently. He had his arms full of their sleeping and peaceful witch that he had just pleasured the hell out of and his other lover was waiting for him patiently but clearly ready for more pleasure. Lucius felt practically hedonistic and he had to admit it was not a terrible thing.

Severus loved the smirk on Lu’s face and when the blonde’s pink and lithe tongue quickly came out and licked his lips. It was only Hermione sleeping in Lu’s arms stopped him from tackling his lover. He would never hurt Hermione but as soon as Lu put her down, he was fair game. Severus was also not going to let the sounds he had heard almost across the house by the end of it go without mention.

“I believe I heard our witch quite enjoying herself not too long ago Lu. You also look entirely too smug which is a look only you can wear well...are you going to share in your secrets? I know you see how hard knowing that you were making her scream made me. Please Lu make her comfortable before you come over here and tell me about it. I know you are dying to share.”

Lucius was sure the entendre was intended by Severus. The man was always too smart and witty for his own good. Still his previous peacock patronus was right about a few things, Lucius was an exceedingly proud man and when given the opportunity oh how he loved to preen. Especially for his mates.

“Oh I do see Sev and I promise you I will be taking care of that very soon. But first I think you will want to see if you can still taste our witch on my lips and chin. She practically drowned me in her absolutely delicious nectar when she came Sev. Oh and Merlin is she tight. She could barely take two of my fingers Sev. She is truly a boon and a blessing. Trust me watching her turn from innocent to wildcat in front of my eyes reminded me just how lucky we are by being soul matched to this witch. She is a jewel among common stones, Sev. I can’t wait to see you make her fall apart. It is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen and I know you will be able to play her body like the maestro you are.”

While Lucius had been taunting and teasing with his words he had lain Hermione in the bed, more on his side than the middle and had made his way to the end of the bed on Severus’ side. He knew as he watched the little witch cuddle into his pillow that he was one not ever going to get that pillow back and two he had never seen anything that was equal parts adorable and enticing. He had to briefly block out the witch in the sexy nightie he had taken great pleasure in putting on her sans knickers and focus on the stunning wizard that was also his bond mate and had been his lover for most of his adult life. 

Severus watched as Lucius held his gaze and slowly unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. Lu slid his lovely tight slacks over his hips and bulging erection. He stood with his close to purple, diamond hard cock jutting out and began fisting it using the precum that had been flowing since before he had split Hermione’s bra down the middle to ease his hand’s route. He knew Severus liked what he saw, he loved it when Lucius was edged to almost insanity. It made the blonde’s climax that much more powerful and it helped Severus in his need for control when so much of his life had been out of his own hands.

Wandlessly and in a near whisper, Lucius whispered a cleaning and lubricating spell on himself. They rarely had been able to enjoy sex in this position before but like Severus, Lucius was going to make the most of this time and this boon that the fates had handed them. So rarely did people get a second chance at happiness,especially after being heavily involved in two wars but here they were allowed a second chance with the final piece of their soul bond.  
Severus heard Lucius, he hadn’t been a spy for nothing and always had his ears perked for anything that was said lowly and in a whisper. Still he didn’t think that Lucius was going to take control quite like he was. He certainly wasn’t expecting his blonde lover to walk to him in such a seductive manner. 

Sev loved the fire in Lu’s eyes as the blonde sauntered towards him. Severus kept his hand on his cock but slowed it significantly. If Lucius wanted to take control right now, Severus would let him. He could give up control occasionally and right now he if he was guessing right he was very excited about where the blonde’s mind was currently headed.

Lucius grabbed the sheet that was near Sev’s waist and yanked it back. He uncovered the stunning form of his dark lover. Scars and all, Severus pale and lean form was simply beautiful to Lucius. Severus never believed him truly when he said it but Lucius believed it with all his heart. The pale skin dotted sparsely with beautiful onyx hair was absolutely jaw droppingly gorgeous. Lucius couldn’t believe his luck that the two stunning creatures in their bed were meant for him.

He was glad he had placed Hermione closer to his side of the bed because his next move would have certainly woken her up from her peaceful orgasm induced slumber. Before Severus could even blink or recognize what was happening Lucius climbed onto the bed and was straddling him right above his slim hips. Sev’s cock was resting in the crack of his ass. Just outside of where he wanted it. 

Severus was looking at Lucius in awe. Was he really going to do this? Sure they had been intimate earlier in the day but that had been over twelve hours ago. Normal Lucius preferred a lot of foreplay and a lot of stretching. Severus never minded the foreplay and stretching, the anticipation and build was sometimes the best part of the event. Seeing Lucius almost go crazy with need was one of Sev’s favorite past times to be perfectly frank.

Lucius was glad when Severus had the forethought to place a light sleeping spell on the witch next to them right after he had climbed on the bed. He was especially glad because when he rose up and held Sev’s cock in the perfect position to slide down on the darker man started to growl with need. He heard a whine of want and realized it was coming from him as he felt the thick mushroom head of Sev touch his hungry hole.

As soon as Lucius was able to work the tip of Sev’s fat cock in him, he slid the rest of the way home in one fell swoop. Severus moaned louder and with more passion that Lucius had ever heard as his ass seem to gobble up the darker man’s cock and he practically sat on Sev’s lap. Lucius had never felt anything quite like the new sensations of Sev filling him up this much. Not a small man by any means, impaling himself on Sev’s cock like he had made Lucius feeling fuller than he ever had before. 

It was breathtaking, wonderful and a tinge painful all at the same time. It was just how Lu loved their lovemaking and he was almost certain that this would be a new favorite position for not only him but also for Sev. Sitting on Sev’s cock, Lucius could practically see the small witch next to them joining in and sitting on the his darker partners face and possibly leaning forward and snogging him or maybe even in time laying against Sev and possibly sucking his cock.

Lucius for one couldn’t wait to see those sinful cupid bow lips wrapped around his throbbing dick. He hoped she was ready for that stage of intimacy soon. He was sure that he was going to the more impatient of the two wizards especially for affection and the physical side of things. He was a hedonist and he loved physical affection and touch. He craved it and loved to be swathed in it. For the longest time, affection had been the easiest way for Lucius to show Sev his feelings and just how much he loved the darker man.

Still Lucius wasn’t going to let his mind wander to that darker time now and he wasn’t going to slip into that closed off shell of a man again. He was going to enjoy and truly feel and that had started today and certainly wasn’t going to stop now when he was literally sitting on Sev’s cock. Sev’s mouth was hanging open in pure pleasure and it looked to Lucius like it was possible that the darker man’s eyes had rolled into the back of his head for a moment.

Lucius rose up and then started to slide down on Sev’s cock again. This time Lu leaned forward and braced himself on the pale chest of of his lover and sunk completely down on the thick cock that filled him so perfectly. At this new angle Sev’s cock hit his prostate dead on and Lucius completely lost control. Between being able to see and touch Hermione for the first time, tasting her sweet pussy and making her cum harder than she ever had before to riding his lover for one of the very first times and being roughly taken and stretched, it was simply too much. Lucius gave a hoarse scream as he came with his cock pressed in between their bodies.

Severus felt the warm flood of Lucius cum and his lover clenching around him. He didn’t wait for Lucius to stop cumming to recover. Severus simply used his strength and agility and flipped the himself and the blonde over. This placed Lucius on his back and Severus without missing a beat or having to come out of the sweet heat that was Lu, rose to his knees and took the blonde's hips with him. Then he simply didn’t hold back.

Severus didn’t care how sensitive Lucius was from cumming. He didn’t care if the blonde thought it was too much, Severus was going to take him to the very edge of pleasure. Severus knew that sometimes pleasure and pain could blur together in the best of ways. He also knew the insane joy of a male multiple orgasm and while Lucius wouldn’t actually be cumming again tonight he was going to learn the pleasure that came from a male multiple orgasm.

Severus was thrusting like a man on a mission and clearly hitting Lu’s prostate over and over again. Lu was thrashing his arms about and thankfully had avoided accidentally hitting Hermione. The sleeping spell he had used on their curly haired angel was not strong enough to have her sleep through even a light hit from the thrashing blonde. He was a bit proud though that he had reduced the normally quiet blonde to this moaning and writhing mess.

He leaned forward to taste Lu’s lips and then he tasted it. A tang that was floral and sweet and definitely not Lucius. Severus raised back slightly and then kissed Lu again. Sure that he was tasting Hermione on the blonde’s lips, Severus was quite positive this witch was absolutely delicious in every way. He could see why Lucius had not been able to resist feasting on her and leaving him a taste. It was almost cruel that Lu had gotten a to drink straight from the source and he was only having a sample. Severus was going to be sure to rectify that as soon as Hermione would allow it. 

Now however he was going to make sure he got every bit of the Hermione’s essence from Lu’s lips, face and chin. He was unabashed as he continued to pound into Lucius while at the same time licking and kissing his lips, chin and anywhere else the taste of Hermione may have gotten. The potions master had found his new favorite flavor and he was loathe to not have a full meal of it so he was not going to let any of her sweet nectar go to waste when he could taste it. 

Lucius knew what Severus was doing and he was glad that his darker lover had discovered just a hint of what Hermione tasted like. If he could have found his voice he would have been egging Severus on in trying to lick up every drop of their witches essence that was on his face. As it was Severus seemed to be doing that just fine on his own while at the same time pounding Lucius so hard that he couldn’t catch his breath or find words besides unintelligible moans. Sev was like a man possessed and Lucius didn’t want him to stop.

The grunts and moans that were coming from Lu below him were music to Severus’ ears. With one particularly hard thrust Sev saw Lucius’ eyes fly open and his eyes roll into the back of his head. When he felt Lu tighten around his cock, he knew that he had caused a rare second orgasm for his love and that was when he finally felt like he could release and focus on his pleasure.

Lucius felt the most amazingly blinding pleasure when Severus made him orgasm again. It had been something he had heard about but he and Sev had certainly never discussed it or tried to make it happen. It felt like stars were blinding him and his eyes were forced open. He knew his eyes rolled into the back of his head because Lucius could actually felt himself black out from pleasure for a moment.

When he felt himself come back from the abyss again and his vision could focus somewhat again, Lucius saw Severus above him pounding even harder into him. Sev’s face was a mix of intense concentration and pleasure. It was an absolutely glorious sight for Lucius and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, “Severus…..” 

His name sounded almost likes a snake's hiss coming from his lover and it caressed his ears in an erotic way that made Severus absolutely lose it. With a few more erratic and strong thrusts he erupted and with a roar that was caught thankfully by Lucius’ kiss, Severus emptied himself into Lucius for the second time that day.

This time Severus couldn’t help it and he collapsed in a most ungraceful way onto his lover, for once being slightly selfish and not caring if he was too heavy. He knew Lucius could hold him and if he couldn’t, he could at least wait until Sev caught his breath or at least until his limbs stopped feeling like complete jelly. 

Lucius for one did not mind Severus collapsing on him. In fact he loved feeling his lover’s sweaty, exhausted and panting body on top of him. He loved feeling the after effects of a round of passion on the normally forced to be stoic Severus. While Severus was loving and passionate with him, Lucius still craved feeling him after he had come undone. When his guard was completely down and he was simply happy, tired and sated. It was a beautiful thing to see for Lucius who had seen Severus suffer unimaginable pain soundlessly in front of his eyes to see him lying panting, smiling and relaxed.

When Severus finally felt himself shrink enough to slide out of Lu with no prompting he finally rolled off and onto his side careful of Hermione who was still sleeping silently and unaware of the erotic lovemaking that had just happened next to her. Both men smiled as Sev fell gently on his side. Lucius moved in to gently capture his lover in a kiss. It was reverent and full of love and passion. They let their tongues gently tangle together in an embrace that had their hands lightly caressing and touching each others bodies as if not wanting the moment to end. 

Finally they separated and slightly and Lucius pulled back slightly getting ready to move to his side of the bed. Severus held out a hand to stop him. 

“Wait Lu.”

Lucius stopped his movement and looked at Severus with slightly questioning eyes.

“Thank you.”

The blonde only looked more confused with Sev’s words. Severus didn’t get frustrated that his lover didn’t understand. He knew Lucius couldn’t read his mind and that his statement quite vague and obtuse. 

“Just thank you for everything Lu. For just now, for the all of our years together, all of our time together and for believing. Merlin knows Lucius that I did not hold very much hope that we would find our third. When we finally did and it was the absolute worst time, you kept the faith that we would eventually be together. I thought I had died a few days ago and was ready to give up and you along with our witch saved me. Yes Hermione was the reason that I survived but without Spiffy to help her after her initial efforts it could have very easily turned for the worst. You sent Spiffy. Don’t deny it as I certainly was in no space to call her and Hermione had no idea she even existed. You saved me Lu and you saved this triad.”

Lucius didn’t look like he was going to protest but he did look like he was going to say something and Sev wasn’t quite done. He swiftly kissed Lucius’ slightly open mouth until the blonde was slightly breathless and the Severus pulled back. He wanted to finish what he was saying now and having an interruption would make it too hard for him. It was going to take time for him to completely open up but after everything Lu deserved as open as he could be.

“And Lu my god I don’t think you could have handled meeting Hermione as your true self better. You had such grace and you put her and myself at complete ease. Circe knows she had every right to be afraid of both of us and you made sure that she was comfortable in any way you could. That doesn’t even begin to mention the fact that I know how kitted out her room is. It is perfect for her and you left no detail untouched if what she was wearing today is any indication. Yes I added a few bits and bobs but you made sure to see to her every need and designed that suite with her in mind. Hell I wouldn’t mind moving in there Lu it is that beautiful and sumptuous. You are an amazing wizard Lucius and just thank you for being mine and for being ours. I just needed you to hear that Lu and to hear just how much I love you.”

Lucius was stunned at this flowery but blunt words from Sev. The potions master had shown him true gentleness before. He had shown Lucius his sadness and grief. Severus had even shown him his deepest anger, regret and misery. Never had Severus shown him though this kind of raw and pure happiness, joy and gratitude. Lucius knew Sev loved him, he felt it in every touch and every caress but that didn’t mean he heard the words frequently and it didn’t mean that he didn’t adore hearing them. In fact he did very very much. Hearing that from Severus and seeing the luscious curves of their Hermione just on the other side of his darker lover and Lucius knew that everything he had done and every hardship they had endured was completely worth it. 

The three of them, the passion and intelligence that would be combined when they bonded. The power of their magics that would combine when they were bonded. Lucius knew it would be like nothing the wizarding world had ever seen. He was shocked to find that frankly he didn’t care about that or about the power or prestige that would come with it. Lucius was more concerned with just being with his two partners and simply being happy. He had finally had enough of politics and backwater dealings. Severus’ heartfelt statement had just made sure of that.

He kissed Severus lightly but made sure to put all of the wondrous emotions he was feeling into it. Then Lucius rolled back and looked Sev in his gorgeous onyx eyes that were so filled with emotion. He met him with equal emotion and passion in his and said simply, “Sev, you never have to thank me. You did the same for me without knowing it my love but you are welcome nonetheless.” 

He punctuated that statement with a very loud and playful kiss and rolled off the bed. He began to walk around the side to see if he could maneuver Hermione more into the middle and off of his pillow that Lucius did admit he was freakishly obsessive about. As he did he noticed that Sev’s eyes followed him around the bed and as he wordlessly called for a pair of sleeping pants to slide on he smirked. “Oh and Sev of course I love you too my darling. More than the air I breathe and the magic in my body.”

Severus’ jaw dropped at that last line but Lucius played it off like it was nothing. Sev however knew how serious the blond was and frankly was shocked. More than his magic. That was more than he thought he deserved and could have dared hoped for but he was not going to argue with Lucius. He knew the blonde did not say something like that without truly meaning it. 

He saw Lucius struggling to move Hermione off of the pillow that had taken hours to find and get just right according to Lu. Sev simply darkly chuckled and stood to finish his evening ablutions and get his own sleep pants. He would return to sleeping in the nude when Hermione was comfortable with it. He doubted that finding herself waking up in a scrap of lace Lucius had picked out between two wizards with morning erections one of which was nude would not be something that would make her the most comfortable witch in the world. 

After rinsing his face and brushing his teeth Severus came out of the en suite bathroom draped in black silk pajama bottoms that hung right on top of his hips and were nearly indecent. As he had never bothered to buy the item in question he was sure this was another one of Lucius’ schemes to get him to dress better and frankly this time he couldn’t complain. The silk did have a wonderful feeling against his skin and at least the blonde had kept it in his signature black rather than another terrible attempt at getting him to wear color.

He smiled as he saw that Lucius had somehow gotten the infamous pillow away from Hermione without waking her and had maneuvered the petite witch to the middle of their bed. Lucius was already cuddling next to their witch and had settled in almost off into the land of nod. Sev climbed into the bed and slid under the sheets. Lucius eyes opened slightly and Sev reached over Hermione and kissed his lover once again lightly before he heard Lucius mutter something that sounded like ‘good night’ to him. 

Severus said, “Nox” and as the lights darkened in the room he settled down cuddling against the back of their witch and putting his long arm over both of his lovers. He for the first time wasn’t worried about what the next day would hold or if he would survive. Instead he was excited to get to know more about their witch and to have her learn about them. As he began to drift off he suddenly remembered the supposedly light sleeping spell he had put on Hermione. He quietly said “Finite Incantatem” hoping that she wouldn’t wake up as soon as he canceled the spell.

After a few moments when he saw that Hermione was still peacefully sleeping and her breathing hadn’t altered in the slightest he let a breath out that he wasn’t aware he was holding. He sighed and settled back down behind their witch. He pressed a light kiss to her smooth shoulder and closed his eyes. For the first time in as long as he could remember Severus looked forward to his dreams. He had a feeling that having his two lovers next to him would keep the nightmares at bay and give him the wonderful dreams everyone else spoke about.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and happy Hump Day! This chapter has been a few days in the making and after all of the terrible news from all over the world the past few days I wanted to escape into my writing and finish this one off. I hope you enjoy this next little chapter and are having great weeks!
> 
> Thank you for all of the awesome comments and kudos on the last few chapters and for all of your encouragement! It means the world to me and I super appreciate it! Please keep the comments and kudos coming and enjoy! Look for a few more chapters this weekend!!  
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione felt like she was floating in the most comfortable cloud and was cocooned in warmth and safety. She couldn’t remember waking up in such enjoyable comfort. She didn’t want to really open her eyes for fear that what she remembered of yesterday was actually a dream. The heat that was surrounding her and the weight of additional limbs that seemed to be draped over her told her that wasn’t the case. 

That being said she also wasn’t sure quite where she was. She remembered the mind blowing orgasm that Lucius had given her. Hermione was quite sure she was never going to forget the first time she had been on the receiving end of oral sex. It was going to go down as one of her favorite days of all time. Lucius had been so good that she was quite sure she had passed out. 

It hadn’t helped that she had been exhausted when Lu had carried her out of the solarium before he had started his very successful seduction but the pleasure he had given her was like a sleeping draught. It had knocked her straight out after she had reached her crescendo and put her into what was quite possibly her most peaceful sleep she had ever had.

She didn’t remember when or if she had been put to bed. She wondered if she was in her bed. She hoped that Lu had remembered that she had wanted to have a sleep over with both of them. Hermione had known that the bond would love the connect of the three touching while they slept. She could hope that it would help with her horrific nightmares by being surrounded by such comfort and love while she slept.

She could feel silk and maybe some lace so clearly Lucius had picked out something for her to sleep in. Hermione was hesitant to see what it was or really more what it actually covered. She hoped it gave her some sense of modesty. Knowing Lucius and what his apparent taste was it was without even opening her eyes it was probably a green wisp of a nightie that barely covered anything of importance and was mostly lace. She appreciated that there was at least some silk. When she had been pursuing the wardrobe earlier she had seen nighties and slips that were all lace and had no modesty. So she supposed it could have been worse whatever he had picked out.

Still she was enjoying just laying here under a set of glorious sheets and under a tangle of limbs above her that she was hoping belonged to her two wizards. However it was what she assumed was the morning and her bladder was not happy or willing to let her continue to lay about in bed. She opened her eyes to try and determine a way out of the heavenly bed she was in.

As Hermione opened her eyes she saw the sleeping face of Lucius in front of her and she couldn’t believe how peaceful and young he looked while asleep. She also loved the little bit of drool that was coming out of the corner of the blonde’s sleeping mouth. It showed that the normally perfectly put together Lucius who never had a hair out of place could be a little sloppy sometimes. To Hermione it showed her just another side of how wonderfully human and open these wizards had been with her. She was fairly certain the wizard behind her was the only other person on this planet who could tell anyone whether Lu drooled in his sleep and Sev like her was never going to tell.

She was let out a little breath at seeing that lucky Lu only had his leg draped over her. He was not going to be the problem in her escape plan to get to the restroom. She could feel an arm that was laying over her waist but was also holding her body firmly against the body behind her. Hermione would have never pegged Severus as someone that would be a cuddlier. Even in his sleep when he had no control over it she doubted he normally clung to anything like his life depended on it. Yet here he was holding on to her like a lifeline as he slept and she had to admit she didn’t mind. 

Hermione liked being wanted and having one of her wizards holding onto her like this while he slept had made her feel wanted all through the night. They had managed to make her feel safe, wanted and beautiful in a matter of hours, three things few people had ever accomplished in any time period in Hermione’s entire life. Even her parents had never made her feel as comfortable as these two wizards had in less than two days. She could hardly believe how perfect it felt between these two. In fact Hermione was sure if she wasn’t living in this experience, she would have had issue believing it without serious proof.

However in this case the proof was in the feeling. The proof was in the visceral reactions that the three of them brought out in each other. You couldn’t chalk up all of their experiences that they had so far between the three of them to purely a physical or lust filled connection. This was clearly a deep soul bond. She could feel the two wizards and their magic pulsing in her and the bond wasn’t even fully sealed yet. She for one was nervous but excited to feel just how right the completed bond would feel and just what would change in what each other felt.

Hermione was glad that she could feel the two wizards because while she knew that Lucius was still sleeping just from looking at him. She doubted that the blonde wizard would have let the drool hang out of his mouth for a second after he was awake. There were some things she doubted even Lu’s vanity would allow. However thanks to the bond she could feel that the wizard behind her was awake.

She could feel after she had woken up the subtle change in his breathing. The way that Sev had pulled her just a bit closer trying to make it seem like a movement of someone who was still sleeping. She knew better though. Hermione could also feel Sev’s magic wake up when he did. It did make the conundrum she was in a bit easier to solve. At least she hoped it did.

Hermione tried to turn over to face Sev but the wizard in question held her firmly in place and seemed to wrap the leg that was looped over her just a little tighter to ensure she didn’t escape. She grinned at this feeling. It was so comforting and seemed like something they had been doing for years rather than simply a day. It absolutely boggled her mind how comfortable it could feel with these two men when 48 hours ago they had in theory been on the opposite side of the fight that was in a way for her life.  
Still it was the more that Hermione thought about it the more that she realized that between these two wizards she felt more at home than she really ever had in her life. She had always been the outsider and the interloper with her parents. She had never really felt comfortable at school before Hogwarts and then at Hogwarts besides Harry and a few others she didn’t have many true friends. In fact it had felt like more than once the whole school had turned on her or knew about the bushy haired know it all and normally it was not for good reasons. 

But here in the span of a little more than 24 hours these two wizards had allowed her to actually be herself for essentially the first time in her life. They had made her feel so safe and non judged that she had let her guard down around them even more than she ever had with Harry who she counted as almost a brother. Severus and Lucius had made her feel so free to be herself that she had stop analyzing her every move and thought. It was nice she had to admit to be able to shut her brain off and just feel.

She snuggled her bum a bit closer to Severus who was holding her in bed and she heard the low warning growl he gave. Then the voice that made her literally shiver in his arms was right in her ear, still husky with sleep, “Be careful sweetling, you are toying with fire. I know you can feel how much I woke up wanting you…”

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip and giggled. She couldn’t believe she was giggling and suddenly she didn’t absolutely despise the women she had lived with for seven years. She could almost understand all of the giggling that had gone on. Almost understand. It didn’t mean she hadn’t found the daft girls any less annoying. It just meant that for the first time Hermione understood what it was like to feel pretty and wanted for what felt like the first time.

Severus ground his hard cock into her bum and chuckled as he said, “Oh Hermione, I could turn those giggles into gasps in mere moments.” 

She gasped and wiggled herself around in his arms so she was facing him. She was met with a smirk that had she been standing would have made her knees go weak. The dark obsidian eyes that had been part of pretty much every sexual fantasy she had ever had were looking at her with that smirk. They were full of lust and fire and it was all directed at her. Hermione was not complaining and frankly looked forward to him doing just that.

That was until her bladder gave her a not so gentle reminder of why she had woken up in the first place. She did what felt natural in an attempt to extricate herself from the warm embrace that if nature wasn’t calling she wouldn’t be so eager to leave. She placed a sweet kiss on Sev’s lips and whispered, “I will hold you to that as soon as you let me use your bathroom for a few moments.” 

Sev’s quiet chuckle and the kiss he placed on her forehead was almost too genial. As he moved to let her out of the bed Hermione decided she was not going to let that simple kiss on the forehead stand. She didn’t want this to be genial, she hated her bladders timing right at that moment. So as she scooted off of the giant bed to pass the delectably shirtless Severus who was sporting a very obvious and large erection she decided to do something about it. She stood up and before she walked into the door that she assumed was the wizards ensuite she decided to take action in a way that only these two wizards inspired out of her.

Hermione brushed passed Severus in a very flirtatious and sensual way making sure to brush against the obvious erection that was about to burst out of his black silk sleeping pants. When she heard the muffled grunt she knew her little impromptu plan was working. Then Hermione decided to take things one step further. She turned towards Severus and stood on her tiptoes and before he could say another word she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed an insistent and passionate kiss on his lips.

Before he could really respond or gather his wits to realize what the little witch was doing she had released Severus from her lips and started to saunter off. She began seductively walking away in that sorry excuse of a nightgown Lucius had picked out for her and was head right for the wrong door. 

He figured he would save her the embarrassment of trying to walk into their wardrobe and so he cleared his throat a bit and said, “The bathroom is through the door on the left my dearest….” She paused in her saunter only slightly and then moved her route to head to the right door. He was sure her face was quite red but he didn’t mind teasing her in this nice way in the slightest. Severus decided to continue with his fun. “And Hermione,” she turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder with large coquettish eyes. Then he said in a slightly more throaty voice than he had expected to use, “I will expect to finish what you just started when you return.”

The beaming grin that she gave him and sultry wink she gave him before heading off to the loo made Severus decide that he quite like this teasing business when it came to Hermione. He settled back in the bed over the covers and look at Lu who was still sleeping looking like a platinum angel. He was glad his blonde lover could sleep like a log. He wanted to spend some time with Hermione alone. He had not interrupted the time that she and Lucius had spent after dinner knowing they both needed it. Lu needing reassurance and physical comfort after baring his soul and Hermione needing to know and feel a bit more comfortable around Lu.

But this morning it would be his turn. He hoped to get more than a bit of talking in with Hermione, hoping to further show her that he wasn’t the dour professor she had known for six years. However he wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t want to taste and see the luscious curves that belonged to their witch that Lucius had the opportunity to explore last night. He wasn’t jealous of Lu for being able to taste and touch their witch first but he wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t want to experience the same thing. Eventually he wanted to explore with Lu and show their witch the pleasure that two wizards at the same time could provide.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom with a slightly chagrined look on her face and Severus had to bite back the chuckle. She was looking past him at the sleeping Lucius with a mixture of venom and understanding. It was clear she wanted to be a little mad at the blonde for the sleepwear he had selected but she couldn’t quite blame him for taking advantage of the situation. He was quite sure Hermione was no fool and she realized that she was soul matched and about to be soul bonded to two Slytherin’s. They were known for their cunning and for advantage of any situation that they could. Her sleep wear or the lack of fabric that was passing for it was exactly that Lucius taking advantage of dressing her in clearly some of the favorites that he had picked out while shopping for her.

Still she wasn’t exactly pleased with his choices. She clearly wasn’t totally comfortable with what she was wearing and that was obvious in the way she carried herself out of the bathroom. Ignoring the look she was shooting Lucius, Severus decided he would address the lack of confidence their witch clearly had later. Right now he would stop the new war that would break out if Hermione woke Lucius up while she was upset and before Lu had his morning coffee. So with a flick of his wand Severus changed the scrap of lace and satin into a much more modest green silk nightie. It still was fairly short and strappy but it wasn’t see through and it covered more than the essentials.

Hermione felt the change of the fabric on her skin and looked down to see the sudden change. She looked up and saw Sev calmly sitting on the bed, wand in hand and smirk in place. She smirked at him and said with a slight laugh, “Quite the dab hand at transfiguration there Sev. I had no idea! Were you trying to stop an ensuing battle? That whatever it was that Lucius picked out was not sleepwear! I can’t believe…” 

Hermione was so enthralled by her slight rant about the nightie that she had missed when Sev had stood up with alarming quickness and with his long legs strode the short distance to where she was. He swept her up in his surprisingly strong arms and growled, “Witch, I don’t blame him for wanting to dress you in next to nothing so he could see your perfection all night. I certainly wasn’t complaining my sweetling. In fact I hope that you will one day choose to wear that piece for us again. Next time on your own volition. However I am glad the change is to your...liking.” With that last word he claimed her lips with ferocity. 

She moaned into his kiss and her knees went weak. He held her firm so she didn’t fall out of their embrace and continued to absolutely devour her mouth. He finally pulled back when he knew they both needed to breath. Panting he rested his forehead against hers and enjoyed her lust blown pupils and kiss swollen lips. When he finally regained control of his breathing he decided to try and get a bit of conversation in before he began his seduction. Mainly because he didn’t want Hermione to think that they were purely attempting to get into her knickers. He knew she inherently would know this because of the soul bond but Severus didn’t think that having the actions to back up the intent would hurt them in the slightest.

He pulled back slightly but held her in his arms still and said in a husky voice, “Would you perhaps like to join me in my study for some breakfast my sweetling. We didn’t seem to get to eat much last night and I would like for us to get to know each other properly, Hermione. Not as Miss Granger or Professor Snape or even as Hermione the Order member and Severus the spy. I would like for us to get to know each other now as Hermione and Severus, two people enamored of one another and destined to be together.”

He was met with a beatific grin and he knew he had made the right choice. “Oh Severus that sounds delightful perhaps I should call for a robe? While this is much more appropriate I am not sure I want to dine in it.” Severus smirked and held his hand out.

Out of the door she had initially thought was the bathroom came two dark object whizzing towards his hands. One was clearly his dressing gown which he slid on. Then Severus held out the other garment which was apparently the top half to the positively sinful sleeping pants he was wearing. Hermione raised an eyebrow in question which almost had Severus laughing out loud as it looked so much like one of his signature facial expressions. He offered with a smile,” I thought perhaps this could be a makeshift robe. If we call Spiffy in here she will insist Master Lucius not sleep the day away and get up. We are better to let sleeping dragons lie, plus it is only a little past seven in the morning. Sleeping in until nine or ten will not kill Lucius nor will the world stop spinning.”

Hermione took the proffered pajama top and appreciated how fine and near liquid like texture of the silk that it was made out of. She was sure this had probably been something Lu had picked out for Sev. The black had probably been a concession to the darker wizard and that made her smile. She also couldn’t help but smile at how clearly well Severus knew Lucius and his habits. It was kind of adorable how much of an old married couple the two were and she worried about trying to insert herself into an already much established relationship.

She worried her lip a bit and it did not escape the notice of Severus. Rather than continue the conversation in the bedroom where they still had the chance to wake Lucius he wrapped his arms around Hermione and apparated them into his study. He released her and allowed her to gather her balance while he snapped his fingers and a wrinkly elf in what could have been the cutest chef’s coat appeared. Hermione bit back the squeal at the cute sight, quite certain that neither the elf nor Severus would appreciate the noise or attention. “August could you please bring breakfast, coffee and tea in here for Hermione and myself.” The elf silently bowed and disappeared with a small pop.

Hermione couldn’t contain herself over the small elf that had just left any more. “Is he your kitchen elf? Where did he get that chef’s coat! Oh that was too cute!”

Severus smiled but didn’t forget the worried look on Hermione’s face before they had arrived in his study. “Yes August is the head kitchen elf. We allow all of the elves to pick their own clothing and uniforms and he chose the chef’s coat. He also chose his name when he came to work for us. He is very well learned and versed in many types of cuisine and their histories. I have a suspicion that he chose his name in tribute to Escoffier but that is just my theory. Lu thinks he just liked the name.”

Hermione smiled to hear Severus speak of the elf in question with such respect. Not many wizards did that. Even Harry treated Kreacher like garbage. The only elf he had ever really treated remotely well was Dobby. Harry had never even tried to pay attention or understand S.P.E.W. However before she could ruminate on that anymore there was a pop in the room and suddenly several trays filled with every type of breakfast food imaginable filled the desk and every side table in the room. Hermione was amazed at the sheer volume of food and the choices were beyond overwhelming.

“Well it is clear the elves are already quite fond of you, Hermione. They are also obviously very excited to be entertaining finally.” Severus said in a bit of an exasperated chuckle. “Just take whatever you would like and know the rest won’t go to waste. I imagine that once Potter awakes he will eat a fairly decent sized meal and I know Lucius normally gorges himself at breakfast. Whatever we don’t eat will be put out for them.”

Hermione sighed with relief at that and went about fixing her plate with a bit of fruit, sausages, rashers, potatoes and scones with clotted cream. He was shocked at quite how much she was piling on but he supposed that she was probably half starved like he was based on how little they ate at the dramatic dinner the night before. Severus fixed his own plate and waited until she had settled with a cup of tea. He paid special attention to how she fixed her tea making sure to file that important information away for later use. (Hefty dash of milk and no sugar.) 

Then once he was sure she was settled and not going anywhere he decided to pounce a bit on the worried look from earlier. “Hermione,” he started quietly. When she looked at him in acknowledgement and with slightly questioning eyes, he continued, “Why were you worrying your lip earlier. You only do that when something is bothering you and I want you to talk to me. Lu and I want to have this be as open and honest and possible. I want to help you if something is worrying you or on your mind.”

Her mouth was hanging open slightly in shock at what Severus had noticed. She reasoned that the man was probably not a spy for no reason and he normally picked up on little things or tics that people had. Still the fact that he could notice these things and her supposed best friends had never picked up on them was a tad disconcerting but more about what kinds of friends she had chosen. Severus was looking at her and waiting for a response with a patient look on his face. She was even more shocked to see that look as she had never seen it as a student. 

Hermione shook her head as if to clear it and silently reminded herself that this was no longer her professor. He was no longer playing the role of double agent or disciplinarian. He was one of her soul mates and one of her bond mates and he was here simply to help her however he could. She smiled at him and started by saying, “Well I am sure it was silly really.”

Severus interrupted her right there and said a bit more harshly than he intended, “Nothing is silly if it is bothering you Hermione.”

She smiled gratefully again but still looked a tad bashful. Still she continued quietly, “Well before we came into your study Sev you were speaking of Lu with such reverence and familiarity. It reminded me of an established and loving relationship. Almost like you were an old married couple. You know each other's ins and outs, Sev and I am just worried about stepping in the middle of it. I am not experienced with relationships and I am certainly not experienced with triads. I just don’t want to be the reason that this fails. That it all falls apart. I don’t want to step between the two of you.”

By the time Hermione had finished there was a sheen of unshed tears in her eyes and Severus had moved next to her on the settee that was in his study. Reaching out and holding one of the hands that was worrying in her lap, Severus used his other hand to reach under her chin and lift her face towards his so he could make sure she was able to see the openness and honesty in his face when he answered her worries.

“Hermione. I speak of Lucius like that because I have had the chance to grow with him for the last 20 some odd years. We have known each since we were boys and he has been my only true lover and friend for those same 20 years.” He noticed the slightly distraught look that was in Hermione’s eyes and Severus knew he was doing nothing to assuage her fears. This is where he couldn’t muck things up. He needed to be more open with her and start explaining things a bit better.

“My sweet witch. Our sweet witch. Do not for a minute think that because we have known each other for so long that this means there is no room for you. I can read it on your face that is what you are thinking. You are not going to drive a wedge between our relationship witch. You are what we have been waiting for. Yes we have been friends and have had a romantic relationship for most likely longer than you have been alive but the romantic relationship has been missing a key piece of the puzzle. It was missing our third. It was missing you my darling. You were made for us and you have already fit in perfectly in the 24 hours you have been here. Frankly just like I knew you would. You are such a mature and giving woman, I knew that you be accepting of the situation. But to embrace it with open arms, Hermione there is no one in the world quite like you. Not even Lu and I took this information this well and we already had each other. You are truly one-of-a-kind and a once in a lifetime witch. I assure you Hermione, you being here with us is everything we could have wanted and more.” 

Severus was more passionate that Hermione had ever heard him and it was truly a sight to behold. She absolutely believed him and he had put most of her fears to rest. She knew she was being slightly insecure but she couldn’t help it. She had never felt like she had belonged and had always been a sort of third wheel. She didn’t want to go through life as the third and baby making machine for these two wizards who were being forced into a bond with her due to some freak soul bond that neither wanted.

Still watching the passion roaring in the dark wizard's eyes and hearing it in his voice was something Hermione would never forget and honestly hoped to see again. It was enrapturing and bewitching quite frankly. She had a sneaking suspicion all through school that Severus had passion like he had just shown bubbling underneath and had seen glimpses of it during lectures about particularly hard potions or during their sixth year during Defense Against the Dark Arts. But never to that extent and never directed solely at her. It was exhilarating.

Hermione knew that he had been on most girls fantasy lists during school thanks to his voice but if anyone who had gone to Hogwarts while he had taught had just seen how passionately he had talked to and about her. Well she wasn’t sure Severus would have been safe to patrol at night due to being attacked by overly hormonal school girls. She grinned at that thought and smile at Severus.

“Thank you Sev. Honestly there is no way I couldn’t believe that speech you just gave. That kind of passion and conviction can’t be acted. Not with that much intensity or belief. I will still doubt myself some. It is natural for me. But I assure you after that I will not doubt you or Lu and your feelings for me unless you give me reason too and I know that neither of you will.” 

Her voice was clear and her eyes were filled with unshed tears but this time they were tears of relief and joy and Severus could see those feelings in her expressive whiskey brown orbs. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Then with an attempt at authority said, “Now eat. Poppy and Minerva will have my head if you don’t get to a healthy weight and we can’t keep distracting you at meal times with treats of a more carnal nature.” His grin at that was positively feral.

Hermione shivered at the grin and was smirking right back at him. Severus then placed another kiss this time right below her ear and it made Hermione moan. Then he whispered in an utterly seductive voice, “That doesn’t mean that we can’t enjoy those treats after breakfast. It will still be hours before Potter or Lu is up. So eat up and restore your energy kitten, I promise sweetling. You are going to need it.”

He pulled away and licked his lips as he looked at her and Hermione could only grin, blush bright red and get back to eating. She didn’t want to wait much longer for any treats Severus was going to be giving her.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! I got an amazing beta since the last chapter and it has taken a bit of time for me to get caught up. There will be small changes made to all the previous chapters thanks to her awesome help but I am glad I am finally able to show you Chapter 49! I promise I will not leave y'all waiting this long again without previous notice!
> 
> Thank you so much to AerisAimaraCiren for being an amazing beta and new friend! Your tireless work on getting caught up with the story and editing this chapter is so appreciated!!! 
> 
> Also another shout out to my other fanfiction into real life friend LadyWinterlight. It has been so much fun getting to know both of these awesome and amazing ladies outside of just comments. 
> 
> They have both made me a better writer and inspired me to start writing a few one shots...be on the look out for those but for now here with out further ado...Chapter 49!
> 
> ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione did not take long to finish what she could of the sumptuous meal laid out before them. Truth be told, she never had a large appetite before, the last year or so on the run with the boys lessened whatever meager appetite she did have. She was used to eating one maybe two meals a day, if she was lucky. 

She tried to do her best to make sure the boys always had their three full meals . This sitting she piled her plate high with rashers, potatoes, and many others; something in her just couldn’t stomach the idea of eating all the food. She had really only had a tolerance for a bit of fruit, a half a scone, and a bit of sausage. She ate what she could and moved the rest of the food around on her plate to hide her disinterest. 

Severus looked upon the unknowing young woman, taking note of the lackluster hunger she displayed. He made a note to himself to mention to August that there needs to be quite a bit of nutrition in the meals that were served to Missie Hermione. August would also need to make sure that he helped his Masters to build up Hermione’s portion size intake and appetite. 

It was not lost on Severus that their witch had lost at least a stone since he’d last seen her almost a year prior. He also hadn’t missed the clingy fabric of the nightie he transfigured for her clearly shows just how slight her figure had become. 

While she retained a majority of her natural curves, he could see that her ribs were protruding clearly. Severus knew she was not the type of witch that would starve herself in the name of vanity. He also knew for a fact that he and Lu prefered a more full-figured witch. Lucius certainly had enough of thin and frail witches to last the rest of his magically-natural lifetime.

She was about ready to call an end to their silent dance of watching each other; she reached for a third cup of tea, waiting to see what would come of the promises he had made before their repast. He was more than willing to show her. In fact Severus was worried he might be a bit too eager. 

Severus barely restrained himself as he crossed his study to join Hermione on the settee she reclined upon. The open honesty and eagerness that was blatant on her face as she watched him move across the room, with a predatory ease of grace, quickly dissuaded Severus of that notion. Quite frankly, she looked ardent to be ravished by him and he was more than willing to comply.

Severus arrived at her side and the next few moments were very defining in further emphasising the depths of his feelings for the clever witch before him. With all the grace he could muster in the face of his lust and love for the sweet witch, Severus sat down next to Hermione and gently brushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear. The gesture was so intimate and familiar, it made the witch shiver and feel cherished. 

It was something that Severus had wanted to do ever since Hermione’s fifth year, touch her riotous tresses. Everytime he had seen the beautiful and unruly mane a harsh yearning to push every strand that kept falling into her eyes back befell him. Her hair was even softer than he had imagined it to be, even after the year of the bare minimum of care to it. Once again Hermione Granger had managed to amaze him in one way or another. 

There was much more to him than just the yearning to touch her wild hair, he ached to be there as another set of hands to help her. He desired to be her support. He wished to protect her at any cost. He coveted every moment he was able to share in her love. Severus knew Lucius wanted every last bit of the same. 

She sat watching as he stalked towards her with the grace of a panther. The smooth silk of his dressing gown and pants moved with him, further emphasising the sleek grace with which he moved. A simmer of lust and love was ignited deep in her core and heart from the heat of Fiendfyre that burned in his dark eyes. 

She was pinned under that burning, piercing gaze, as he looked in the depths of her soul and fanned the simmering fire into a kerosene doused inferno. Hermione felt the intense heat radiating from Severus and she couldn’t help but be drawn in. 

Before the thought could finish passing through her mind as she watched those wicked lips of his quirk up at her own intense gaze still watching him, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his with such ferocity. Her forceful approach stunned him for a moment and his subsequent response took Hermione’s breath away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap all while devouring her mouth. 

She initially didn’t even attempt to battle his tongue for dominance. She let everything that Severus was surround her. She quickly however began to respond with as much ferocity and need. She wanted him to challenge her and push her boundaries. She wanted Severus to feel the same all encompassing urge to sink in everything that is her that she was in regards to him. 

Severus made her feel safe and uninhibited at the same time. From the battlefield to the bedroom, she knew Severus would let no harm come to her. Her boundaries pushed as much as she was comfortable, as much as she could handle and no further. 

She couldn’t help but think in some ways he knew her better than she knew herself. The thought stuck with her and wouldn’t leave. He’d watched her since she first walked through the doors of Hogwarts all those years ago. As the bond finally solidified when she turned 16, everything changed the day she touched both of her beloved bondmates. 

Before she could get too lost in her thoughts, there was a nip on her lower lip. The sharp pain caused her to pull away from their rather delightful snog. “Hermione, wherever your mind has taken you, come back. If you are tired still, go rest more, beloved. If that is not the case, I will have you here thinking only of Lucius and I. I won’t force you sweetling, but I can turn you into a babbling mess of pleasure if you let me, won’t you let me?” 

Having been caught letting her mind wander, a light blush pearled Hermione’s cheeks as she shyly nodded. Her slight embarrassment was clear. She was not the type of woman of whom got lost in her daydreams. 

The realization truly hit him, then, just how inexperienced Hermione truly is. Abstractly, he knew this, but the reality threw him. The whole situation reminded Severus of his own horrible and awkward romantic experiences before his heart sang for Lu. Lu had been so patient and kind with him, it had been so easy to forget how maladroit things had been. He will do the same for Hermione as Lu did for him: with all the diligence and devotion he possessed for the beauty before him. 

He lifted Hermione’s chin and looked her in the eyes again, grinning at her and placing a quick kiss on her lips. His voice has such a sweet edge to it, “Oh sweet witch, you blush so prettily. Don’t hide your thoughts from me. I will care for you no matter what. I will want you, forever and a day.” 

Her eyes shined brighter for the love he showed her. Words only went to far. Severus decided that he would use his actions to make her forget her unwarranted embarrassment. 

She shuddered, the sweet edge of his voice turned deep and achingly tugged at the places below her, as his fingers traced the bow of her lips and down the curve of her cheek and into the contour of her neck. “I’m going to ensure you are only going to be moaning my name, that my face is the only thing you see when I make you cum, Hermione. Such that your mind is lost in a haze of ecstasy only I can provide.”

Her light blush went deeper as divulgence of his decadent words swirled in her head, his lips lazily following the path his fingers left. She cast her eyes downward, watching his head slither down. Severus unwillingly pulled away from the sweet expanse of her neck as a lock of her hair was hanging from his mouth. He grimaced and muttered a wandless spell, pinning her luscious hair up and out of the way. Hermione moaned at the light suction of Severus back on her neck. She’d missed his lips when he’d pulled back.

Hermione's precious distaste for visible marks of affection was quickly obliterated when it came to the bliss from Severus marking her now. She felt no shame for the moans and sighs that spilled forth from her kiss swollen lips. 

Severus certainly enjoyed making Hermione moan and felt no remorse for the world knowing their delectable witch was unavailable to the wizarding populace. With Lucius, he had never been able to leave visible impressions however, Severus certainly enjoyed decorating his blonde lover with the inflamed hidden marks. The fact that he could now do the same to Hermione, their witch, had Severus more than eager to begin peppering her neck with puffy, discolored marks. She seemed to not mind in the slightest by the way she was leaning into his vigorous suckling and nips. He grinned with flesh of her neck between his teeth, satisfied how she leaned more into him.

The silk of his pajama top was beginning to pool around her waist. Thank Merlin for small miracles. The shirt was left mostly unbuttoned after he gave it to her to for an inadequate covering. He had only done it as an excuse to put her in his clothing. She was always so beautiful, even more so drowsy and flushed with anger; it pained Severus just how unaware of her allure she was.

Just as he was about to move back up her neck to nibble on her ear Severus heard the pop of a house elf’s arrival and he growled with displeasure at the intrusion. A squeak was heard as the little elf jumped. He felt Hermione stiffen and flush with embarrassment, he disengaged the two of them. He sure it was Potter’s elf. Severus sneered to himself as Harry’s timing was immaculate as always. The timing irritated the hell out of him. With the angry sneer still plastered on his face, Hermione looked into his eyes that shone with ill-tempered annoyance and flinched. The sneer quickly faded from his face. He didn’t miss seeing that flinch, sure that his sneer has reminded her of the hostile Professor that had tortured her without mercy for six years. From this point on was the exact opposite of how Severus had seen this morning going. 

He couldn’t be irritated or take it out on poor Perdita, who was only doing as she was asked and looking after Harry. It wasn’t her fault that Potter had, in Severus’ opinion, somehow managed to have the worst timing in the world. Guilt over his poor disposition assuaged him, the poor elf was now shaking. 

“My apologies Perdita. Is everything alright with Harry?” He did his best to keep an lingering irritation out of his voice, however the mention of Harry past his own lips, he could not hide the grit in his teeth. It still didn’t quite taste right, but it was better than spitting out the last name of his childhood nemesis.

With an relieved sigh, Hermione’s tension released. The feeling of dread that had been forming in Severus’ stomach lessened somewhat. The realization didn’t escape him, that in many ways he was just as worried and insecure about certain areas of his relation with Hermione. The near 20 years he had on the bright witch did not mean that he had all the answers in regards to their connection or the relationship itself between the two of them had built a strong foundation so quickly. His connection with Lucius was secure, built upon time and trust to see each other through every hurdle that came their way. For the three of them to develop something irrefutable and absolute, it was going to be a true learning experience for them all. 

Perdita’s hands were wringing her hands as she shuffled her feet; Severus has a pretty good idea what the issue was and he silently cursed Harry bloody Potter for retaining both of his parents’ stubbornness. With watering eyes, the little elf looked up at Severus, her voice small and quaking, “Perdita is sorry Master Severus. Mister Harry Potter made Perdita promise not to bother the Masters or Missie Hermione if he screams and cries at night. Perdita knows Master Severus has potions for this and Harry Potter will not take them. Perdita kept her promise until Harry Potter fell out of bed and hit his head. He has stopped screaming and is awake, but he is dizzy. He asked Perdita not to get Missie Hermione or Master Severus, but I is here now because I can not let Mister Harry Potter remain be hurt. Perdita can punish herself if that pleases Master Severus.”

The blood drained out of Hermione’s face, her grip on Severus’ thigh was so tight he was sure her nails would leave marks. His mind whirled through the implication and a quick resolution, he also acknowledged this was over for now and Hermione would only relax once she had seen Harry. He quickly reassured the elf that she had done right this time around, however in the future she was to ignore any further idiotic orders from the half-wit. Severus couldn’t have the Boy-Who-Lived dying in the pied-à-terre that he and Lucius purchased years ago. The wizarding world of Britain was up in arms, ready to fight to free the Boy-Who-Lived at any indication of danger. Thing would not go over well if Harry ended up getting a concussion or even the slightest mark whilst in their care. 

“Perdita you did well. There is no need to punish yourself at all. Let Spiffy know how pleased I am with what you have just done. Does Harry have wards around his room?” Severus asked in a firm, calm and demanding tone. 

The elf nodded frantically.

“Can you take Missie Hermione and I past them?” 

Perdita’s replying nod was quick.

“Alright, bring my healing kit here to the study, once you return take Missie Hermione and myself to Mister Potter, please.” As soon as the last syllables was out of his mouth Perdita popped out of the room. 

Severus pulled Hermione into his lap, his arms holding her to him tight as he rubbed small circles on her back. He, again, cursed Potter in his head for possessing the same damn stubborn streak as his mother and being unwilling to understand the hurt he inflicted on others by letting himself play the silent sufferer. 

This time, Severus was not going to allow Harry get away with it. He planned to treat the boy like the young man he is and not like someone Severus hated. 

He is going to do all he can to help Potter and in turn help Hermione. Anything he can do to put her mind at ease about her best friend, he would. It would be different this time around because their witch would finally have someone there to comfort and support her when Harry’s stubbornness eventually got him hurt. His stubbornness caused her to constant worry and fear for him. Hermione had every right to distress given how many brushes with death Harry has experienced thus far. His luck was bound to run out eventually, but it wouldn’t be on Severus’ watch.

Severus held her face gently between his hands, his voice as soothing as he could manage given his current spark of irritation, “Sweet witch, We are going to check on Harry. I assure you, he will be fine. I treated much worse conditions; many times I was beaten for the pleasure of the Dark Lord and often had to care for myself afterwards. He is your brother, your family, and I will make sure he fares far beyond his current condition. Then you will take a relaxing bath. Spiffy will ready it with some of the oils I mixed for you. In that time, Harry and I are going to talk.” 

Hermione gasped sharply and he realized how threatening that sounded so he quickly amended what he meant by talk. “He chose not to take potions to help him sleep and that is on him. However, he will need to talk about some things that he does not want to burden you with. Also, I think he will want to know about his family that has passed on: his mother, father, and godfather. Harry and I also need to talk about Albus and all he saw in the pensieve. I have no problem sharing these memories with you if you wish to view them, howbeit I would prefer to keep some of them to myself for the time being.” 

He could feel Hermione nodding her understanding and acceptance into his shoulder. She pulled away, kissing his cheek and then lips, lightly. Her eyes were red and swollen with unshed tears, but a gentle smile. Severus chose to take that as a bit of a good sign. In a quiet voice, she said, “I understand Sev. You’re right, Harry needs that talk more than he knows.” 

Severus was surprised by Hermione’s easy admittance and though he tried to hide it, Hermione could see it on his face. It was subtle; his jaw seemed to unclench and his eyebrows just raised a fraction. 

It had scared the living daylights out of her that Harry has so little regard of himself, his safety, and his mental health that he would willingly suffer through night terrors rather than take the Dreamless Sleep draught. Those weren’t just nightmares, Hermione witnessed the full force of them herself while on the run, they were surreal. Harry was living them while dreaming. He would only sleep once he passed out from reaching the point of pure exhaustion. His dreams were filled with: either his abuse from his childhood, Riddle killing innocents, or one of the many death defying moments he had encountered until the Battle of Hogwarts. 

When she had first seen a night terror gripping Harry her blood ran cold and she couldn’t breathe. The situation was made worse as Harry stayed true to his nature, he put up a silencing spell before he fell asleep. Everything from there was a domino effect, Hermione couldn't sleep well that night so she choose to stay up and keep an eye out. When the dream hit it looked almost as if he were being possessed in his sleep. His face was contorted and mouth hanging open in a silent scream from the immeasurable amounts pain that washed over him. He was writhing in unnatural angles all around the bed and if Hermione had not scrambled over in time to wake him she was sure he would have hurt himself. 

This was the first time since the final battle that Harry didn’t have potions poured down his throat to make him sleep. He was lucky to have woken up from said sleep after hitting his head. He fought to keep his eyes open as long as he could, even when the night terrors tried to sneak up and drag him back.

Equal parts of Hermione wanted to hug and strangle Harry. It seemed to be a frequently recurring theme in their friendship and she really wished it wouldn’t be. She hoped Severus was able to talk Harry out of some of this self sacrificing bullshit that he seemed to believe was necessary. She wanted to raise Albus Dumbledore back from the great beyond and curse him back again for the pain and underhanded manipulations he heaped on the two of the most important men in her life. 

She could see that the brush with death at the fangs of Nagini had shaken off Severus’ need to be self sacrificing. The same was not to be said for the Boy-Who Lived. Finishing the tasks, fulfilling the stupid prophecy and destroying Riddle’s ridiculous horcruxes, put forth by Albus and his fraud Trelawney were not enough to scare the altruistic notions out of Harry. If anything, he was worse than when they had been on the run. In fact, when they’d been abandoned, Harry had promised that he would let Hermione help him with his night terrors and the next opportunity that arose, now, he fell back on bottling up and dealing with it himself. She knew yelling at Harry or hexing him when they first popped into the room would not do any good, but as soon as she got the chance he was going to get it. 

She cuddled into Severus’ shoulder trying not to panic too badly about the concussion Harry might have. She worried about the conversation between her best friend and one of her wizards who, prior to the final battle, had been his greatest enemy, behind Riddle. She thanked Merlin Harry seemed to mellow from his lubricious temper since being separated from Ronald. She also was grateful for how well he had taken the news of her triad bond with two people he had always believed to be Death Eaters as well as the true origins of his childhood nemesis, Draco.

Perdita popped back in the room levitating Severus’ case, that was almost as large as her, and the young witch barely acknowledged the sweet elf’s presence as lost in her thoughts as she was. Hermione could only hope that he would handle her and Severus arriving in just as mature of a manner. She wasn’t going to hold her breath, but stranger things had happened and generally she was the one to hex first and then ask questions. She hoped that was one lesson, that despite her many attempts to drill it into him, Harry had not picked up from her. 

Severus looked at the elf who had brought his healing supplies and he was glad he had his wand.He was sure while Poppy had done a fair job treating any injuries Potter had sustained during the final battle there was inevitably some things she would have missed or not thought to look for. He noticed Hermione non verbally summon her wand and he raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Hermione was frank and open with why she was arming herself before heading into her brother’s room. Severus had yet another thing to admire about their witch. “Harry hasn’t picked up on it before but you never know Sev, I had been trying while on the run to teach him the idea of hex first, ask questions later. He hadn’t started doing it before the final battle but I am sure you know . . . Harry seems to pick up and learn things at the most inconvenient times for everyone except him.” 

He nodded in acceptance at what Hermione said and quite frankly appreciated that she was thinking ahead and clearly ready to protect him and Perditia if she needed to. Harry may have been fairly quick with a wand, but Severus had seen in person many times that Hermione was so quick with one. Not only that, but he also knew that his witch was one of the most adept magic users he had ever seen, with both wandless and nonverbal magic. Not even Riddle or Albus had been able to accomplish many of the feats in so short of a time as Hermione was capable. Having such a witch willing to stand at his back, protect him, and fight alongside him was bewildering to Severus. Not to mention she was going to be his forever more. . . It astonished him.

Perdita stood waiting for Severus to take hold of the bag. He took hold of the bag then stood with Hermione by his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist to draw her closer. If he could put anything in front of her to protect from any potential spell, he was most certainly going to do it. 

Severus felt Hermione nuzzle into his neck and place a kiss there. With a final fortifying breath and a smile at Hermione, he grabbed Perdita’s hand and felt the pull of house elf apparition, they were off with a pop to once again save Harry bloody Potter. He knew they were going to land in the most potentially hostile room in the world. Harry Potter was sure to be grieving, exhausted, and pissed that his directive was circumvented. Severus certainly had not had enough coffee for dealing with that type of emotional chaos this early in the morning.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! Sorry for the long delay! It took a minute to get this chapter edited and beta'd. It was one of the hardest chapters for me to write so far and my lovely beta's and friends had a heck of time helping me pare it down and helped me stop it being repetitive (and potentially boring!) 
> 
> The wonderful and fabulous LadyWinterlight and AerisAimaraCiren both put a ton of work and constructive criticism into this chapter and I can not be more grateful for it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter and know the next few are in the works and I am super excited about them. Thank you again for your amazing patience with me and this story! I love hearing from all of you and love reading all of your comments and seeing your kudos! They do mean the world and keep me super inspired.  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Whatever Severus and Hermione had expected when they arrived at Harry’s suite, the young man curled into a ball in the center of his chambers weeping was not it. Severus was itching to escape; he could rarely deal with his own emotions, and drew the line at dealing with the occasional crying witch. However, dealing with a grieving young man who had been through a certain breed of hell... Severus barely knew where to start in terms of offering comfort.

Hermione was horrified to see her brother brought so low, sobbing his heart out. She could only imagine the depths of what Harry was feeling. She knew Harry had frequently carried an immense amount of survivor's guilt after any skirmish that occurred during the course of the war. While on the run, she had been forced to ban the twins’ “PotterWatch” because Harry had been consistently inconsolable after hearing any of the names of those who had died. Harry’s martyr complex sometimes could not be navigated by Hermione who, when it came to her brother, had the patience of a Saint.

It normally took him weeks to get set to rights again and while on the run, frankly, they didn’t have that much time to spare. She was sure after the final battle, where so many had fallen, many of whom being so young, Harry had been a powder keg of unchecked, tumultuous emotion, namely guilt, just ready to combust. Add to it, that he had refused to take any sort of sleeping potions to help him rest... every little bit after only exacerbated the situation. 

When Harry had fallen out of bed due to the innumerable nightmares he was suffering from, it was the perfect spark to light the harrowed fuse. Through the eight years of friendship she and Harry had shared, Hermione had never seen him like this. It was simultaneously frightening and heartbreaking. 

She crouched down next to a delirious, sleep-deprived, and hysterical Harry. What Hermione wasn’t expecting was for him to lash out at her; moving quickly his, battle-hardened reflexes, honed over years, jerked from the foetal position his body was locked in and slapped her away from him. The intensity of his reaction caught her completely off guard and she roughly fell back to the floor. 

Harry had lashed out at her before, but never like this. It hurt more than Hermione wanted to admit. She struggled to rise to her knees as Harry swiped at her again. She choked on a sob. She knew Harry was hurting in every way that was possible, she knew he would apologize for any harm he had done to her. She would once again forgive him, as his reaction was instinctive. Still, he had never attempted to raise a hand to her. Until tonight. Seeing her brother lash out like this, it scared Hermione more than any dark lord ever could.

Severus could see the disquiet radiating from Hermione and the cause was Potter’s emotional turbulence. Yes, the young man was hurting, they all were. Sure, Potter more so than some, but that did not give him leave to even attempt to raise a hand against a woman, let alone the woman who has saved his life many times over. More times than Potter was even aware of. It was difficult for him to stifle his growl of disdain for the young man he pitied, Severus wanted to leave Potter to his self-deprecation. No respectable wizard should ever raise his hand to a witch, let alone one of whom he considered family; no matter the circumstances.

The concentrated look in Hermione’s eyes convinced Severus of any plans he had for leaving the young man to his own devices. Even if staying was the last thing wanted to do. Harry had become Hermione’s family, therefore Harry is his family. Intervention on their parts at this point would hopefully help the young man resolve years of guilt and pain. 

Hermione sat on the floor, dumbfounded. She got her bearings and quickly stepped back from her brother. Harry was beyond hysterical; normally she could talk him down. Her face fell as she looked from Harry to Severus with a strong feeling of dejection due to her inability to help her brother. 

Severus stepped further into the room until he reached Hermione’s side to pull her into his arms. Offering every bit of comfort he was able. He held her as close as he could and nestled his nose in her bushy mane. He whispered, a low rumble that vibrated in his chest and into her ear, leaving the sobbing man unable to hear.

“I know he has hurt and confused you Hermione. He is damaged and disoriented. As much as I want to thrash him for lashing out at you, I promise I won’t. I will give him a calming draught, relax him and hopefully get him to speak. I know about his hero complex, my witch, and I know about holding onto grief and guilt. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy and I will do everything in my power to make sure your best friend doesn’t hold onto those toxic emotions and feelings.”

Her watery smile, once he his small soliloquy was done, nearly broke Severus’ heart all over again. He could see the pain of rejection in Hermione’s eyes as well as the complete trust she had in him. It was enough to want to make him want to throttle Harry all over again, despite the promise he had made just seconds ago to Hermione. 

Still, the witch looked hesitant to leave the room and leave Harry with Severus. He knew she was probably especially hesitant; no more than 48 hours ago both would have probably drawn wands by now, and Harry would have been firing off hexes and curses out of pure anger without a second thought. However, Severus knew that he was not going to get anywhere with Hermione in the room. Potter clearly didn’t want his sister to see his break down to what would most likely be rock bottom for the young man. 

He also knew that their witch needed comfort. He praised Merlin, Circe and any other god listening once again for how blessed he was to be destined for a triad. He called upon his new patronus and watched the beautiful lion stalk around the room before he passed a message to Lucius asking him to quickly rise and help tend to an upset Hermione.

Then he looked at the hesitating Hermione once again and pulled her against his chest, giving her a hug that he hoped provided some spot of comfort to Hermione. Then he said exactly what he was sure Hermione didn’t want to hear.

“Hermione, my darling, I am going to help Harry now. I know you heard me send my patronus to Lucius. Will you meet him in your suite? He can hopefully comfort you.” Sev paused and then decided to make sure Hermione knew about Lu’s temper when it came to those he loved and cared about. 

“Although it might be best, my darling, if you waited for me to be there before you tell him about Potter swiping at you. I have a feeling Lucius would not take kindly to that fact. I also would hazard to guess that only both of us being there will stop him from running in and killing Harry, no matter what you asked, sweet witch.” She nodded her agreement but still looked so lost and upset.

“Still, let him be there to hold and comfort you right now. This is the beauty of a triad, our darling witch, one of us will always be able to help you shoulder your burdens and be there to comfort you. Let Lu be that one right now and I will help your family, my sweetling.”

Hermione started to cry again and Severus was worried he had said something wrong. She clung to him like a life raft and was murmuring unintelligibly into his robe. He simply rubbed her back and tried very hard not to shush her. He didn’t know much about crying witches, but his instincts told him that shushing her would not help him and most likely would probably make the crying worse.

When her sobs seemed to lessen just a bit and he was able to hear in between the hiccupping of her breaths, Severus felt slightly relieved that he apparently had not said the wrong thing.

She was murmuring and crying, “Oh, you wonderful and thoughtful wizard. Taking care of me and that ungrateful friend of mine. Without asking for anything…” She was sobbing once again and Severus grinned to himself, glad Hermione was once again face first in his chest soaking his silk robe. 

He had a feeling while she thought him a wonderful and thoughtful wizard, Severus doubted should would have appreciated the smug smirk that was crossing his face at the fact that she was singing his praises.

Still, with a gentle nudge and a subtle call to Spiffy, Severus had finally gotten Hermione to heed his advice and she hesitantly took the house elf’s hand and popped out of the room. He hoped Lucius didn’t put his damn foot in his mouth with their witch due to his lack of caffeine or the somewhat early hour (or at least early for Lucius).

Once he was sure that Hermione and Spiffy were out of eye and ear shot, Severus turned to the issue at hand. He had a barely contained sneer on his face as he turned to look at Harry, who was still sobbing with nearly soul wrenching screams. To be perfectly honest, Severus did not feel much sympathy for the crying man. 

Harry was sobbing and growling and Perdita was shaking in the corner of the room, wringing her hands. With a look at the elf and a nod, Severus properly dismissed the only other occupant in the room besides himself and the man he had just promised to help. The things he was willing to do for his witch.

Severus was not going to mollycoddle Potter the way Hermione would have or even Albus. Severus did not have the patience for that in his classes and certainly didn’t have the patience for it now. Especially when he had only had one cup of coffee and on top of that had suffered just as much if not more than Potter had. 

He wouldn’t be gentle about it but he was going to pull Potter off of the floor and the idiot was going to apologize to Hermione if it was the last thing that Severus did. 

Severus wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing however. He had been the head of the house, for Merlin’s sake. With that thought and a slightly sadistic gleam in his eye he remembered the fact that Hermione had not said that he had to be nice or gentle about anything right now with Potter. It was certainly an oversight on her part, due to how upset she had been, but Severus was nothing if not resourceful and cunning. Not having to treat Potter with kid gloves was going to allow Severus to deal with this wizard in the way he prefered.

Severus was starting to get a headache, and thus decided to put a damn end to the fit Harry was throwing.

With a booming voice that was not at all far from the voice he used when correcting someone across the room on a potion or when talking to Neville Longbottom in general Severus yelled out, “ POTTER. ENOUGH.”

His voice was enough to scare Harry into stopping his sobbing for only a moment. Severus took advantage of that moment of blissful silence and was in his healing bag and crossing over to Harry in a flash. 

He jerked Harry up by grasping him by the armpits and hauling the slight younger man up. Compared to Hermione, Harry felt downright near portly and Severus made sure to make a mental note to talk to their witch about why the younger man had clearly not been skipping meals while on the run. 

Still once he had gotten Harry into a somewhat upright position, the younger man was trying his hardest to still flop back down onto the carpet, he used one hand to hold Potter up while using the other to force feed the younger man the strongest calming draught he had.

Potter put up a good fight for a moment but he couldn’t hold his breath forever and his sobbing had led to a bit of gasping while trying to get his breathing back under control. Severus had taken advantage of one of those gasps and poured the whole bottle down the messy haired man’s throat. He was not about to let this idiot start whinging about his perceived hardships and what not; Severus was determined to not let Harry run this conversation. This idiot was about to have a dose of hard truth and it was going to be delivered by Severus.

When the pathetic hiccuping from Harry had finally stopped and he had managed to wiggle out of the older man’s grasp, Severus felt those piercing Avada-green eyes turn on him and he could only imagine the amount of malice and hate in them at that very moment. It was when he looked up and some of the purest anger he had ever seen in one look directed at one person that Severus decided no time like the present to start dumping the icy waters of reality over Potter.

“Done with your fit then, Potter?” He made sure to hiss Harry’s last name in a way that would remind the younger man of the fact that he had been the greasy git of the dungeon and the most feared professor at Hogwarts for a reason.

Harry simply stared back in anger. However while the younger man was deciding to act like a pouting child, Severus was going to take advantage of the silence and pray to every deity known to man that Potter could manage to listen and stare at him in anger at the same time. 

“You do realize you could have seriously injured Hermione by swiping and knocking her down like that. She is still so weak from being on the run with you and for working herself damn near into the ground after the battle, a wrong fall could have broken one of her brittle bones and knocked her off balance so she fell and hit her head. So if you have anything to feel guilty about right now, Potter, it’s that.”

Potter was still looking as petulant as ever and so Severus continued his tirade, “It’s not this damn war, it’s not the final battle, it’s not anyone who didn’t die directly by your own wand. You should be ashamed and feeling guilty for nearly physically but definitely emotionally hurting the one friend who has stood by you, no matter what. This is the first time you have ever chosen her over that idiot Weasley, and I somehow doubt that would have happened had those two harridans not been attacking you at your bedside as soon as you woke up. Still this is literally the first time you have chosen her friendship over him and his hurtful words and actions towards her and this is how you repay her? Are you bloody daft?”

It looked like he was getting through to Potter but there was no stopping Severus now. “I have been watching you since you first got on the damn Hogwarts Express, and I assure you even with Albus interfering you would not have been able to make it through six years of schooling and all of the ‘extracurriculars’ you participated in, alive and still enrolled, without Hermione. That woman is why you are here weeping now like a pathetic child.” 

Harry looked like he was going to protest at that last line but Severus was undeterred. “First chance that you have, though, Potter and you rejected her and took two swings at her. Before I address anything else, I am going to make one thing clear to you, Harry. You swing at her again or even think about raising a hand to her and you will be out of this house and lucky if anyone can find all of the pieces of you to put you back together for a proper burial. Boy-who-lived-twice or not, I protect what is mine, and that witch is part of me and she is part of Lucius. We are protective wizards. Frankly, you are lucky it was me who saw that outburst, you think you are about to get a tongue lashing from me? Lucius shoots first when it comes to those he loves and asks questions much much later. Trust me, Harry, you are lucky to be dealing with me.”

Harry scoffed at that statement but seemed to at least have paled a bit. He looked at Severus again and his mouth opened and closed a few times as if trying to figure out where to start with the loaded statement his former Professor had just launched at him. Severus let him gape like that for a few seconds and was about to launch into another speech directed at Harry when the younger man’s jaw clicked shut, his eyes were firm when he looked at Severus again and finally opened his mouth to speak. Severus almost laughed at how much like a petulant whining child Harry sounded, but frankly if Potter was going to speak, Severus wasn’t going to stop him. Frankly Severus was amazed that Harry was clearly thinking before speaking which was a change for the younger man so he was interested to hear what he was going to say.

In a clear voice that wavered with anger Potter quietly started talking, “I know I shouldn’t have swiped at or tried to hit Hermione. I was so angry at myself and frustrated with my nightmares. It is no excuse but is all I can offer. I will apologize to her if she will listen…”

“Potter, you are damn right it is not an excuse and of course she will listen if you apologize. I warn you, boy, it better be a damn sight better than the mumbled ‘Sorry ‘Mione’ you normally seem to offer.”

Potter growled out a very pissed, “ Of course, Sir,” and once again Severus could not bite his tongue.

“Oh, come off it, Potter. You might not want to hear it but since you all but turned violent to the one person in this house that would have let you weep, you don’t have a choice but to listen to the real truth. Not whatever rose colored glasses version that Hermione would have presented to you. She probably wouldn’t have hid as much as Albus but she wouldn’t have told you about what an absolute prat you are being. She probably would have simply let you continue your martyr complex and this ‘poor me’ shite. Poor you nothing. 

“You didn’t choose to be in that prophecy and you didn’t chose to make people fight. Everyone who has been in any skirmish or at the final battle was there on their own. Just like they were during the first War when you weren’t even a glimmer in your parent’s eye. None of this was your fault and I am sorry to ruin whatever notion that is in your head that this war revolved around you, but it didn’t. Sure, Riddle fixated on you and that trice damned prophecy, but if it wasn’t you Harry it would have been someone else. The man was insane and frankly, Albus was damn near insane as well. They were both megalomaniacs. If Albus had been more open with you, with me, with the Order… hell with anyone, it could have saved so many lives.”

Potter opened his mouth to protest and Severus held his hand up and continued speaking with vigour and passion that Harry had never seen from the dour man he continued on. Seeing how worked up and how very serious Severus was about everything he was saying Harry couldn’t help but keep listening and letting everything the older man was saying sink in.

“No, Harry, you need to only feel guilty that you hurt people close to you and that love you very much by your moody and adolescent behaviour. You need to feel guilty that you have let others carry the burden for you in your schooling and in your responsibilites. You need to feel guilty for not listening to your sometimes wiser friends who can see the bigger picture and who generally do not let their emotions rule. The deaths of all those innocents at Hogwarts, that lies solely at the feet of Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters. The death of the Order members who died in battle, they were adults and knew the danger. Many of them had been fighting since before Riddle had fallen the first time. Hell, half of them were aurors and knew what could happen when they went to work every day. Is it a shame that there are so many orphans because of this war and because the Dark Lord didn’t care if it was children he was fighting against? Yes of course. I am not heartless, Potter, but I will let this thought cross your mind. Albus knew about your little defence group. He knew that you had gone off to the Department of Ministries and he sent you out on the a wild goose chase for the darkest artifacts in existence when you and your friends were children. He clearly had no qualms about children fighting, dying or being orphans. 

“Hell, Potter he knew that Pettigrew was the secret keeper and he let your Godfather rot in prison for 12 years. He set the spell and he didn’t say a damn thing to get Sirius out of prison, and once he was out and you and your friends had figured out that Pettigrew had been the traitor all along Albus still sat there and as the Supreme Mugwump and Merlin Damn Chief Warlock, didn’t lift a damn finger to clear his name. That meddling old fool needed you to stay with Petunia and her sorry excuse of a muggle husband so that you could become a good little soldier with no one to question why you were nearly dying each and every year at school. Harry, if anyone needs to feel sorry or guilty it’s Albus Dumbledore. Not you, an 18 year old man who didn’t have a chance to have a normal childhood.”

Severus was relieved that it appeared things were starting to sink into Potter as he at least had a thoughtful look on his face rather than the barely disguised anger. Severus was once again mentally thanking the original potioneer who had created the calming draught. He doubted the young man in front of him would have listened to him if it hadn’t been for the potion he had force fed him.

Harry was still looking pensive and Severus could feel the pounding in his head starting to grow a bit stronger with each passing second of silence. He knew that he was going to take a strong headache potion and get to Lucius and Hermione soon. He knew seeing them would make him feel slightly less emotionally drained and it would also make him feel better seeing for himself how Hermione was doing. He had not been able to be there for his witch for so much, he was going to not let that be the case ever again, starting now. 

“Harry, this was not your fault; you followed the idiotic breadcrumb trail that Albus left for all of us. He did it to each and every one of us. I know he didn’t expect me to live to see the end of this. I was expandable to him. Sirius was expendable to him. So was Remus and so were your parents. We all were for the ‘greater good.’ That is not your fault. That blame solely falls on him. I am sorry to say that, but I have a feeling Hermione pointed some of this out to you already. I know she isn’t a fan of Albus either and while she probably hasn’t come out and said it to you, Harry, the fact that you are being at least contemplative tells me that I am right. I am not saying you didn’t suffer either. Trust me, I argued so many times against the suffering we all knew you were enduring every summer. Albus wouldn’t hear of you being moved at all. But I just want to put it in perspective that you weren’t the only one that suffered or had a rough childhood. Many of us did, and while yours was truly one of the worst it wasn’t the worst of them all, and unlike many of those who had a terrible childhood, you have a second chance and the world on your side. 

“People are going to think of you as the saviour. I know you hate that name, Harry, but think about how it can help you for a second. You don’t have to live up to anyone’s expectations. You can set your own rules and expectations. You don’t have to be a damn auror like Albus, your Godfather and Weasley wanted. You are your own man, and you have in the eyes and minds of the public rid the world of evil. However, unlike the dunderheads of the general public you, I hope, understand you didn’t do this alone. So drop the hero complex. Drop the martyr syndrome. Stop whining and crying. Mourn the loss of your friends and mentors but do not blame yourself for their deaths. It simply wasn’t your fault, Harry. You need to pick yourself up, apologize to Hermione, and then not let this guilt ruin your life. Take it from someone who did something rash when wracked with guilt and has lived for 20 years regretting it. Don’t live that life Harry. You have suffered enough. Live your own life and travel your own path. Think about it Potter and when you are ready to talk to Hermione send a patronus.”

Severus got up to sweep out of the room and see to Hermione and Lucius. He was going to leave Potter to think about what he had said for a time. It had been a lot and it had been a lot to digest for anyone with any shred of emotion in them. He had almost made it to the door of the expansive suite that Harry was staying in when he heard the younger man call out quietly, “Wait… Prof… Severus. Please, wait a moment.”

He turned and saw Harry standing in the center of the room. He raised an eyebrow at Potter, as if daring him to speak. Harry, still in a very quiet voice, said, “The promise you made Dumbledore, was that what you regretted for twenty years? The one I saw in your memories?” 

Severus was shocked that was the question Harry had. He had suspected it would be something about Lily and in a way it was but he also knew that wasn’t quite what Potter was asking. He shook his head at Harry, smirked at what a clever question Potter had come up with all on his own. The question Potter had asked and the way he had asked it smacked of Hermione and he grinned at how much his witch had rubbed off on the dolt.

“In a way, Potter, yes. No, the guilt that I live with that I rashly believed Albus that I had to wait for the Riddle to resurface. I should have known that he would have done something stupid like make horcruxes and Lucius and I should have hunted them down. It would have saved my partner and I twenty years of hiding in the shadows and waiting for our third. Had I been braver or a stronger wizard I would have gone to the ends of the Earth to rid the world of Riddle so that Draco could have had a better childhood and Lucius and I could have been happy. However, I can’t keep regretting that. I can’t keep replaying my promise to Albus to wait to protect you when you got to school. My promise that essentially bound me to him and the school rather than trying to rid the world of Riddle once and for all.”

Harry looked contemplative on that, and Severus decided to leave one parting thought with the younger man. “But Potter I could keep dwelling on the would have, could have and should have of my life. It would leave me a bitter man and my bond mates miserable. Instead, I am going to look at this second chance as just that. I would be remiss if I didn’t remind you that I am not the only one in the room with a second chance. You can sit and be miserable for the rest of your long life, because I don’t need to remind you how much longer wizards’ lives are, or you can embrace this second chance and the world rid of Riddle and truly find out who you are. Who you are outside of the Albus and Riddle’s spheres of influence. Who you are as a young man and not as the son of James Potter and Godson of Sirius Black. Who you are besides the boy with his mother’s eyes. You are a remarkable man Harry Potter. You just need to prove myself and Hermione right because she can convince me and she can persuade the world but until you prove yourself as more than someone who was marked by this prophecy, you will only be The Saviour. “

With that Severus walked toward the door again and turned once more to Harry. He could see that at least some of his words sunk in. He added before he walked out the door to find Lucius and Hermione, “Oh and Potter. You will be taking potions to help with your nightmares and sleeping. Nothing addictive or that can do harm but it will not be optional. It cause my witch too much distress to think of you not sleeping and it scares the living daylights out of a very kind elf. I won’t have either of those things happen again if I can help it. You can either take them voluntarily or I will slip them to you but mark my words Harry. It will happen.”

With that he was glad his robe billowed like his wizarding robes, giving his exit some dramatic flair. Secretly he hoped the effect wasn’t lost on Potter, whom looked like he wanted to protest that last bit. With a smirk, he closed the door and started to walk down the hall to see what Lucius and their witch had gotten up to. He hoped that she wasn’t still too upset and didn’t ask too many questions about how nice he had been to Potter.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!! This one and the next were some of the most fun to write once I got started on them! Huge thanks to my wonderful friends and Betas LadyWinterlight and AerisAimaraCiren who helped cut through the rambling that was totally in this chapter! They are both wonderful and super helpful and this story would not be the same without them!
> 
> Please enjoy and keep the comments and Kudos coming! They really do keep me motivated in writing and I am excited to start writing the next few chapters for you all!
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As a given, Severus knew Lucius that hated to be woken before 10 A.M normally. He fancied himself a bit of a night owl, but he needed a good eight hours of sleep to keep himself looking this good. At least that was what Severus used to mock him about. Anything less than his normal eight hours and even Lucius could admit he could be worse than an offended Hippogriff. That thought and just how royally his younger brother had pissed of that apparently twice damned creature, Buckbeak, while at Hogwarts had his mood slightly mollified. He was still a bit peeved that the lion patronus that had stalked into the room and woken him up. 

He shook his head again, as if shaking the cobwebs out of his brain and the sleep out his mind that very much wanted to still be dreaming. Then he realized what the lion had said. Severus had mentioned that Hermione needed him in her suite. From what he had understood, Severus was going to attempt to have a bit of private time with their witch this morning. So Severus calling for him to step in had Lucius more than a bit worried. Was Hermione ok? Was Sev ok? 

Heaven help that idiot Potter if he had done something to either the wizard or witch that Lucius held so dear. He had opened his house and his brother’s suite of rooms to the wizard. He had even bared his soul about his younger brother and given the raven haired man an inkling into what his life had been like prior to the defeat of Riddle. It was all because the young man was the closest thing that his witch had to family. She would have instigated him into their lives and thus him sharing that information with Potter had been a sign of trust from Lucius and Hermione had already shown him last night just how much she appreciated it.

It didn’t hurt that just a short while later last night Severus had provided him with even more comfort. Lucius had gotten the best of both worlds from each of his lovers last night and he had just been having the most delightful dream reliving last night when he had been so rudely awoken. Hopefully he could add to those dreams later today with more wonderfully erotic adventures with Severus and Hermione. However, for now he needed to see what was the matter with their witch and why possibly Severus.

He rose and grabbed his wand from its holder on the bedside table. He waved it in the direction of the closet and a silken bathrobe flew into his hand. It was a stunning deep and dark shade of emerald green. He hoped Hermione appreciated it as much as Severus did. His lover had always loved to see him lounging, on the rare morning they could, with it loosely tied and showing of his sculpted chest. Severus had always ended up jumping him when he chose this robe. His darker lover always muttering something about, “how it should be illegal to look that good in green and silk.” 

Now that they had the time and Lucius had the inclination as he wrapped himself in the robe, he was thinking about how to get more of the fabric so that he could wrap himself up like a present in it for his two lovers. He was quite sure that Severus would just love to unwrap a large silky green bow off of his cock. He had to think Hermione would find it slightly humorous. At least he hoped so. Still that was for another time.

Lucius hoped nothing was so wrong in Hermione’s suite that he couldn’t order coffee while there. He had a feeling that given the limited sleep he was on and whatever issue was happening, he was going to need caffeine and most likely lots off it.

As he approached the double doors to Hermione’s suite, he heard sniffling from inside. It took all of the self control he had not to continue walking past those doors and straight to the rooms Harry Potter was staying in. Lucius was sure beyond a doubt that if Severus had caused their witch to cry, he wouldn’t have called for Lu. He would have gone about rectifying the situation himself. He was a grown wizard and Lucius was not going to be sweeping in with pretty words when Severus stuck his foot in it. He was sure Sev knew that as well. That left only one reason why Hermione was crying and it did not bode well for the supposed Savior of the Wizarding World.

Still, he was sure if Severus called for him to help with Hermione then the darker wizard was probably talking to the younger man about what he had done to cause their good witch to cry. Lucius hoped he was using some measure of force. Severus was more gentle than he was when it came to these things and frequently he used words rather than his wand. Lucius supposed when dealing with a hot head like Potter that was probably for the best. Still just hearing the snuffles of their witch behind her doors made Lucius want to exact justice for whatever wrongs had been committed against her.

Lucius took a deep and - he hoped - steadying breath before he knocked on the door to Hermione’s suite. He didn’t feel much calmer or much steadier as he gently knocked but he hoped that he at least looked that way to Hermione. He heard the soft and sniffled, “Enter.” Then before he could even turn the knob to open the door, it creaked open to reveal a worried looking Spiffy. She was wringing her hands and looking a fright. This told Lucius that whatever had happened did not bode well for the future health of one Harry Potter. Lucius would wait until Severus joined him to help hide the body.

He walked into the beautifully outfitted suite of rooms to find Hermione curled in the middle of the large bed with the beautiful lavender sheets he had designed and ordered just for her. To see her in the fetal position sniffling over something that had happened broke Lu’s heart. He crossed the room in just a few steps and was next to the bed in a heartbeat. He climbed up beside her.

Lucius immediately pulled Hermione into his hopefully soothing embrace. He was not expecting Hermione to cry even harder when she felt his touch, not prepared to deal with a witch shaking and shuddering in this way. He doubted Severus would be handling this any better, but still crying witches were not his thing.

He started rubbing Hermione’s back in what he hoped were soothing circles, making soothing sounds he could remember hearing from his darling mother when he had fallen and scraped his knee. That was truly all he had to go on as to how to comfort someone who was crying, and thankfully it seemed to be working. Hermione was no longer gasping for air in between sobs and the wet spot on his robe did not seem to be growing any longer. He wasn’t about to stop what was clearly helping her calm down, but Lucius dearly wanted to know what had gotten her into this state.

Thankfully Hermione, ever the bright and resourceful witch, just started pouring out her feelings to his chest once she was calm enough. It was a little muffled because she refused to pull away from the comfort she found in his arms, but Lucius could still hear her.

“Oh Lu. It shouldn’t hurt me as much as it did. It really shouldn’t. I know his temper. His mother was a damn redhead, for Merlin’s sake. But still, I have been next to him and fought by his side and with him for years. I bled for him Lu!”

“Shh, darling I know you did. He knows you did. Despite Rita Skeeter’s best efforts, most of the Wizarding World knows you fought with Harry. That you are a bastion of the light. Hermione, no one can doubt that and you are allowed to be as hurt as you want for whatever reason. You are allowed to feel. You can stop and let yourself feel. As much as it pains you Hermione, you should feel. You have been stifling your emotions for too long, my sweet Kitten. I hate hearing you cry but if you need to cry you can do it on me anytime….and then hopefully let me know who I should repay whatever pain they have provided you. I will gladly make them repay it ten-fold. Even if it is your family,” Lucius whispered to her quietly. 

She chuckled darkly at that last bit that Lucius had almost menacingly whispered, laughing as if she believed he was joking but knowing in her heart of hearts that Lu was entirely serious. He may not have ever been a willing Death Eater but that did not mean that Lucius Malfoy was not a dangerous or dark wizard. He was especially those things when it came to people he loved, he cared about or considered family. 

She knew with just how dark Lucius’ voice had gotten that she was going to heed Sev’s advice and wait until he joined them to tell Lu the details of what had gotten her so upset. She wanted to keep pouring her heart out to him and wanted to keep being open and honest with both of her wizards; however, she also wanted to keep Lucius out of Azkaban, and telling him that Harry had tried to hit her would not be conducive to that. 

So instead of continuing to talk about Harry and the latest wrongs he had perpetrated on her, she snuggled closer to Lu and his gloriously bare chest. She knew he wouldn’t let her off that easily, but she was still going to try. 

He chuckled as she clearly tried to burrow into his chest and avoid the threat he had just laid out, but Lucius was not going to let her avoid the situation that had caused her so much upset. He knew she was probably trying to avoid it until Severus joined them to keep him from inflicting injury to Potter. Lucius had a terrible feeling though that Severus was giving Potter more of a mental beating than a physical one. While the mental beating would make that idiot think, it wouldn’t make him hurt like he had hurt their witch.

Lucius was about to continue pestering Hermione about what Harry had done to make her so upset. He was likely on the verge of causing a major row between himself and Hermione within 48 hours of discovering and accepting their bond. She was stubborn to a fault, he had heard; it was one of the reasons he was sure that she had been placed in Gryffindor. He also would have trouble focusing on the argument when she was so glorious in her anger. He had seen it before from afar and he doubted that would be able to stop himself from goading her further into her anger just to see how much more beautiful she could be in all of her righteous indignation. 

He was lucky as he opened his mouth to poke the proverbial sleeping bear that was the simmering anger underneath Hermione’s currently adorable exterior that Severus swept into the room. Lucius looked up and met the dark, angry eyes of their third and he hoped that Sev would let him exact revenge. However, when Severus entered the room and Hermione lifted her head up those dark angry eyes melted into pools of liquid comfort. It made Lucius want to dive into them, and he wasn’t even the one who was upset. 

Lu practically growled at Sev as he shucked the black silk dressing gown he had been wearing and climbed into the bed, wrapping himself around Hermione’s backside. Severus used his long arms to pull Lu down into the embrace he enveloped Hermione in. This was not Lu wanted, he wanted to go get revenge on Potter. He wanted to exact vengeance for Hermione’s pain. Feeling Sev’s arm tightening around them both let Lucius know vengeance was not about to be his. However when he finally relented and allowed himself to be pulled into the group embrace, Lucius swore he had never felt something more right in his life.

Being wrapped up in the tight comfort with Severus and Hermione was like being home for the first time in his life. He had never felt something more right, ever. Of that Lucius was very sure. It was so calming, it almost made Lucius why the three of them were coming together for the first time like this. The key word being almost. 

His anger, instead of being full blown and untameable towards Potter, was now smoldering and simmering like dying embers. It wasn’t dead, though, and his two lovers who were, judging by the relaxed looks on their faces, appreciating the closeness just as much as he was still had some explaining to do. Still, Lucius supposed the explanation could wait just a bit longer. He snuggled down into the embrace Severus had silently started.

Hermione, too, was reveling in the feeling of warmth and comfort that came from being surrounded by her two wizards. Severus joining them and calming Lu down was in turn calming Hermione down and making her feel - not better about what had just transpired with Harry, but at least more centered and balanced. 

She had hated the fact that Harry lashing out at her had sent her emotions off the rails like that. Hermione knew it was because she had never really had a chance to release her emotions before the war or while they were on the run. Anything truly bad or good she, simply buried the sadness, joy or any emotion that had gone with that event and moved on. Now that the danger of the war was over and these two brave wizards were allowing her to truly be herself, well, it had opened the floodgates. 

They had allowed her to get angry at Harry and at the War. They had allowed her to be a sexual being and to truly experience real physical and emotional pleasure. It had been eye opening and soul baring, and while Hermione hated the fact that what Harry had done had upset her so, it was nice to finally feel again. So while her emotions were as out of control as a runaway therestal right now, it was nice to actually feel something besides tired, worried about keeping Harry alive and worried about everyone else but herself.

These two wizards surrounding her were going to help heal the hurt that had been caused by Harry. Harry’s apology, which she was sure was forthcoming, would be a bit of balm to her hurt feelings but it wasn’t going to be enough. Normally it wasn’t enough, because his apologies normally consisted of nothing more than puppy dog eyes and a muttered, “Sorry ‘Mione.” Harry might not have had the emotional range of a teaspoon like Ron did, but he was not much better. 

She may love her brother, but he did happen to be one of the most self-absorbed individuals she had ever come across. It could be blamed partially on his Aunt and Uncle, who had robbed Harry of a carefree childhood. Hermione, however, mostly placed blame on Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley, who put in Harry’s mind that he was above everyone else. Harry didn’t even realize how self absorbed he was sometimes; when it was pointed out he was immediately apologetic and horrified at his behavior. Being the so-called savior of the wizarding world didn’t really help his perspective on the importance of other people. Hermione couldn’t count how many times Harry had taken advantage of or simply assumed that Hermione would follow him or pick up the pieces after he left them in ruins.

Hermione wiggled a bit to roll over and look at Sev. She knew he wouldn’t tell her exactly what he had said or done to Harry if he didn’t have too. Frankly, Hermione didn’t really want to know. As long as he hadn’t maimed Harry or permanently damage him, Hermione was pretty sure she was fine with it. Still, she need to look at Sev and just make sure Harry was ok. He may have hurt her, but one incident didn’t wipe away everything they had been through. Especially when he had been so accepting of her triad bond just the night before.

She was able to twist around without breaking their embrace. Lu certainly appreciated the way the little witch had wiggled around; it had her curvy little body moving in just the right way against him and led to her perfect, heart shaped bum pressed up against him. It was just another way that helped calmed the anger that had been simmering in Lu’s chest.

When she had finally managed to turn towards Severus, Hermione turned her whiskey eyes up at him and Sev once again wanted to fix the world for her. He saw the hint of hurt that lingered and wanted to run back into Potter’s suite to thrash him physically rather than the verbal beating he had just given. However, the watery smile she graced him with had Severus wanting to stay there to hold and comfort Hermione. She let out a little sigh and rested her head under Sev’s chin. 

She finally felt calm enough to talk and hoped that Severus could keep Lucius from running into Harry’s current suite and killing him. Hermione didn’t doubt that even with her and Sev talking him down from killing Harry or harming him that Lucius wouldn’t still find a way to get her friend alone at some point and put the fear of his wand and wrath into him. She probably wouldn’t stop that, one hex wouldn’t hurt Harr as long as it was nothing permanent or too painful. She also had a niggle of fear that if Harry could lash out at her, he could very likely push even the normally unflappable Severus to do something drastic. She doubted that very highly, but there was always a chance. Harry did sometimes have the tendency to bring out the worst in people.

She snuggled a bit closer to Severus and he took the hint; feeling the soothing rumble of him talking while laying right against his chest was even more calming to her frazzled self. He thankfully started with the information he had assumed she would want to hear before any ruckus was dusted up.

“Well, I got Potter to agree to take the potions that are necessary for him to be able to sleep through the night. Hopefully without the night terrors. He was, of course, stubborn, but I talked some sense into him. He also will be giving you a heartfelt apology. You may have accepted those mumbled excuses for apologies before, sweetling, but I will not accept that from Potter on your behalf. He needs to know why he is sorry and needs to be truly remorseful. He is, in my opinion, both of those things but still he is going to have to prove it. I will not have him hurting you like that again, especially when he knew what he was doing on some level. I didn’t physically touch Harry, my darling, but I did give him a much needed reality check. He has a long way to go but he at least listened to me. That was more than I could get from him in the six years I was his Professor. Small victories I suppose. Still, my darling Hermione, you should be hearing a proper apology from Harry soon and probably for the first time ever.” Severus spoke firmly but quickly so as not to be interrupted. 

For once, he wasn’t worried about Hermione interrupting him but instead Lucius and his quick temper when it came to their witch. He could already feel the blonde getting riled up again and Severus dreaded telling him what had happened in Harry’s suite. He was sure even if he and Hermione were able to stop him from going and eviscerating Potter, Severus was doubted he would be able to stop Lucius from putting the fear of Merlin into the boy. He had seen his blonde partner truly angry and threatening only a few times in their lives, but every time, Lu had been more frightening than Albus or Riddle could even dream of being. The mixture of the aristocratic haughtiness and suppressed rage were a heady and frightening combination. Potter, Severus was sure, had never seen anything like it and was in for another fright.

“Why, pray tell Severus, would our wonderful guest have to be apologizing to our witch?” Lucius said in as close to a purr as a human could get. It was dangerous and alluring at the same time. Severus had to smirk as that purr mad the little witch in between them shudder in arousal despite the situation. He had to admit that dangerous sound from Lu had given him the exact same reaction more than once. Severus would have even pounced on her sudden arousal if it weren’t for the fact that currently he was going to have to tap dance through the minefield that was an angry Lucius.

“Well Lu, our guest decided to not take the potions that I had offered him last night. He also made sure that Perdita did not come to seek help for him and thus did not sleep most of the night. When he finally did rest, according to Perdita, he had horrible night terrors which caused him to scream bloody damn murder and thrash about the bed. He fell off and nearly gave himself a concussion. Perdita came to find Hermione and myself once that had happened. She was truly worried that Potter might have hurt his head, and was always worried because she was breaking her word to the person we had assigned her to. I told her not to punish herself in the slightest and that she had done the right thing by coming to fetch us.” Severus was nearly clinical while he was describing what had happened what felt like days ago to Hermione. It truly felt like hours upon hours but in actuality was maybe no more than half an hour. 

“What do you mean he didn’t take the potions you offered? Kitten, does he suffer these night terrors often? Did he treat them while you were on the run? How dare he make Perdita choose between her loyalty between her family and their guest. It must have torn her apart having to come to you after Potter made her swear that.” Lucius looked and sounded absolutely thunderous.

Hermione had to pipe up at this point as she knew part of the slight tirade that Lu had just started was directed at her. She was sure that Severus could guess the answers correctly to whatever was directed at her but if she had a chance to save Harry’s skin and calm Lu down, she would do it. Even if her brother could be an absolute prat.

“Lu, I know he was rude in denying the hospitality that Severus offered and I will not defend some of what Harry did, but on the point of potions: he still is trying to seperate Sev from the Professor who made his life so hard, in his opinion, for so long. Poppy also only gave him Dreamless Sleep and he could feel himself getting addicted to it. He hasn’t ever truly cared about reading up on other kinds of potions. He doesn’t absorb information like I do and he didn’t grow up around Wizards. In fact, the only time he has really spent in a true wizards’ household was the Burrow, and even I can admit that isn’t a shining example of how all wizarding households run. That could have been why he chose not take the help Severus offered. Harry only treated the nightmares while on the run by putting up silencing spells and trying to pretend like they didn’t happen. I have seen his night terrors and it doesn’t surprise me that he was thrashing and fell off the bed. 

“I have to wonder if he thought they were going to stop because Voldemort has been finally eradicated? Why Harry would have thought that the final battle wouldn’t have left him with just as horrible memories, I don’t know. I am sure you both have had night terrors before, Merlin knows I have, and Harry knows it. He doesn’t see them as something that can be treated, he sees them as weakness. I have tried to dissuade him, but I am sure Severus can attest that when he gets some of these silly notions in his head he can be nearly impossible to convince otherwise.” Hermione let loose a heavy sigh; she had to admit she was extremely frustrated about how stubborn Harry could be about the most menial things. 

“As for him asking Perdita not to find us, Lu, well that I can only guess... I can only assume that he was trying to be polite and not to disturb us. However, he should have learned his lesson with Kreacher. He knows better. Not every elf is like Dobby, and he knows it. I can only imagine it is because Harry is so stubborn that he asked that of her. Still it was wrong, especially given how he knows how I feel about house elves. He knew he was basically going to force Perdita to punish herself. Even if Severus asked her not to, we all know she probably did something because while she is your house elf, she is supposed to be serving Harry. He is so thoughtless that he most likely never told not to punish herself and she disobeyed him. Gah! More than anything, Lu, that pisses me off! He knows how I feel about their servitude! I know you two take care of them, that much is obvious and you have already assured me that they are paid. But any wizard or witch who has interacted with elves before knows that it is in their nature to punish themselves if they do something they perceive as wrong. Disobeying Harry, even if it helped him, was wrong for Perdita. So even if she isn’t punishing herself for failing you two, she most likely is doing it for her supposed failing in her serving of Harry.”

Hermione was again near tears just thinking of how thoughtless Harry had been, not towards her, but to a house elf who many other witches and wizards would have never thought twice about. Still, here she was, worried about Perdita. Both men were stunned nearly into silence. They knew how big and forgiving her heart was but seeing her put someone or something in front of her own pain, yet again, just showed them first hand what a wonderful witch they had.

Severus decided the only way to put her mind at ease before they moved onto the more difficult subjects was to call Perdita into the room. If the elf was going to punish herself for failing Harry and he could prevent it, he would. If only to save Hermione more pain. He loved all of their elves and they were truly family to he and Lu. They had healed, protected and cared for he and Lu more than the people they called friends. They were loyal to the two wizards almost to a fault and at each wizard owed their life to at least one of the elves, who at one time or another had stepped in to save them from gruesome injuries or recovery from torture sessions. More than Poppy or Saint Mungo’s healers, the elves at this house had been the saviors of Lucius and Severus.

Slightly choked up, seeing the tears beginning to once again glisten in Hermione’s eyes, Severus called for Perdita. With a close to silent pop, the elf was in the room.

“Yes, Master Severus?” Perdita nearly stuttered out while wringing bandaged hands. 

Severus nearly growled at seeing the wrappings on Perdita’s hands and knew he may have been a bit late to stop all of her self inflicted punishment but he was going to be damned if the sweet elf tried to harm herself again. “Perdita, have you punished yourself for failing our guest Harry Potter?”

The sweet and tiny elf nodded her head yes. Her entire body was shaking and her eyes were watering. It broke Severus’ heart and he was glad Hermione couldn’t see the elf’s upset state. In a firm but kind voice Severus laid down the new law, “Perdita. You serve Master Lucius, Miss Hermione and myself. You are helping Harry Potter but you did not fail him. You did incredibly well, Perdita, and no matter what you must not punish yourself for failing our guest. The only time you are to punish yourself is if one of the three of us demands it. Right now I demand you stop punishing yourself and see Spiffy to get your injuries healed.”

Perdita was looking at Severus with wide eyes that were so full of innocence and amazement that the dark wizard almost wanted to laugh. He knew he and Lu were often quiet and grumpy while they were here. They had been in the midst of a bloody war for the past several years, but clearly his reputation with the elves from Hogwarts had preceded him in some way. His eyes danced with mirth and Perdita looked a bit terrified and promptly popped out of the room. Sev doubted she would refuse the orders he had just given her.

Lucius was amused by what he could hear from Severus’ conversation with Perdita. He didn’t have to see over Hermione or Sev to know what the elf’s reaction was most likely like. It was probably amazement and awe at how kind her Masters were. While what was happening was surely a very sweet scene and Hermione had answered all the questions laid out to her, no one had told Lu what had actually happened to get her so upset. It had to be more than Harry being rude, selfish or a prat. None of that was new. Lucius wasn’t going to let up on this issue that easily. 

Once he heard Perdita pop out of the room, he addressed Hermione and Severus in a slightly calmer voice. He could tell his partners weren’t lying to him but were trying to find the best way to address the issue. Severus was being as cunning as possible and trying to figure out how to minimize the damage. Hermione was clearly trying to summon her Gryffindor bravery. It was funny trying to see these two rival houses attempting to mesh and work together. Lu cleared his throat and said, “Well I can understand you being upset with Potter for all of that. I also understand why he might have turned down the potions and help offered to him. In fact, given how many strings have been attached to help offered to him, besides yourself kitten, I can see why your brother would be reticent to allow anyone to help. However, this seems to be nothing new to you, my darling witch. So perhaps you and Sev can explain why first thing in my morning I came in to find you sobbing on your beautiful bed. If it was thinking about the war or the friends you have so freshly lost, I could understand but you clearly were crying over Potter and something he had done. You said as much. Severus clearly knows what happened and while I appreciate him trying to be utterly Slytherin in how he gives out the information you both don’t want me to know, I am tired of waiting. Tell me what happened and we will go from there.”

Lucius had been calm but firm as he made his demands to Hermione and Severus. They may have still been cuddled on the bed but there was a certain frostiness coming from behind Hermione and it was obviously radiating from a very left-out-feeling Lucius. Hermione audibly gulped and if the situation had not been so ire-inducing to him still, Severus would have laughed at her reaction to the scarily calm Lu. This version of the blond’s anger was, in his opinion, even more frightening than when he was screaming until red in the face. It was much more frightening because when he was somewhat calm and angry it meant that he was also somewhat rational and much more likely to react with deadly and precise force. Severus knew Lu had places even he didn’t know about where who knows what bodies were hidden.

Still, Sev knew that Lucius was waiting for an answer and Gryffindor or not Hermione was still too full of raw emotion to take the lead on giving Lucius the information he so desired. If she were the one to tell Lu, Severus was sure like Perseus, avenging warrior and defeater of Medusa, Lucius would bring back the trophy of Potter’s head to Hermione. Sev doubted she would appreciate the present very much. He looked down at their blanching witch and gave her a small smile. Then he looked over her mass of hair that was crackling with magic from her stress and worry and made eye contact with Lu.

“Well, Lu, it is no surprise that when in a fit of pique Potter tends to do some very stupid and quite frankly idiotic things. Dunderhead can frequently be too kind a word,” Severus practically purred.

“That is common knowledge Sev, tell me what the hell happened.” Lucius was beginning to growl.

Hermione stepped in for fear of the life of her best friend. She knew he had done something stupid. Just because he didn’t see her as a woman didn’t mean anyone else would stand for him taking a swing at a member of the female sex. Best friend and sister or not, Hermione knew even in the sometimes backwards wizarding world even thinking about hitting a woman was a not acceptable. She had to get Lucius to promise not to run, or disapparate, to Harry’ suite and hurt him. She may have been pissed at her brother but she didn’t want revenge or vengeance. She simply wanted, for the first time since knowing Harry, a real apology.

In a quiet voice Hermione spoke up, “Lucius you have to promise me, I won’t make you swear a Wizard’s Oath or anything like that because I trust you, but you have to make me this promise.”

Through gritted teeth Lucius said, “I can try to promise Kitten. I can’t guarantee.”

“No you have to promise me Lu. This means quite a bit to me and I need to know that if we tell you this that you will not go run off and hurt Harry. You need to keep in mind I am fine, Sev is fine and we all are here together. If anything, this little stunt finally got us all awake and in a bed at the same time.” Hermione added that last bit with a slightly morbid chuckle.

Severus guffawed at that bit and at the fact that Lu was turning red at the face at making a promise not to hurt Harry. It was clearly obvious to the blond at this point that Harry had done something worthy of seeking vengeance but Hermione was once again putting others in front of herself. Sev was guessing right about now Lucius was wishing for a tall glass of Old Ogden’s finest and it was hardly even half past ten in the morning.

Lucius finally softly but with a bit of an edge said, “Fine. I agree. I will not run out and hurt Harry right now.”

“I have been thinking like a Slytherin for too long to let that slide Lu. You need to promise you won’t hurt Harry for what he did to me this morning,” Hermione chastised.

Severus laughed aloud. He was still shocked their little witch hadn’t been placed in their house. She was more cunning than many of the snakes she went to school with, and more powerful. Lucius looked downright annoyed but agreed, albeit grudgingly. Severus decided to step in once again before Hermione continued to push the frankly teetering Lu. He didn’t want his blond lover to snap and say something that sent the triad back several steps when so far they were making such excellent progress.

“Well since you promised Lu, I am sure Hermione has no further requests to stop me from telling you that our young house guest did something incredibly stupid this morning. If it weren’t for the fact that he clearly has had his mind warped by Albus and no one to help him deal with any of the grief he has held onto for years, I would have eviscerated him,” Severus said in a frank but not impassive voice. Lucius was growling at the thoughts of what the idiot could have done flashing across his mind.

“Well, what did he do?!?!” Lu’s voice was raising again and Severus decided rather than introduce Hermione to all shades of the anger of Lucius Malfoy, he would just get onto it.

“Potter was crying in the middle of his floor after his night terrors. Our lovely witch approached to assess him and make sure he hadn’t been injured from falling out of his bed. Potter, however, decided he didn’t need help but instead of using his words like a grown wizard he threw a tantrum that many toddlers would have been proud of. He swiped at Hermione and knocked her off balance, knocking her to her bum. She still tried to check on him and he swiped again. That time he missed, but he came very close to striking her. I helped her up and sent her in here with Spiffy. Then Potter and I had a less than friendly chat that started with how to properly treat witches, especially ones you consider family and have saved your hide more than any one person should have to save another.” Severus was frank and trying very hard not to let his own anger seep through as he explained what had happened.

Lucius sat up in the bed positively thunderous. “That is why you made me promise! He laid hands on you, Hermione! That is totally unacceptable!!!”

Severus cut in before Lucius could set off another round of tears from Hermione. “Yes, and he knew that before I even said anything. As soon as he stopped sobbing, Harry realized exactly what he had done and was horrified. His apology will be sincere and appropriate for his actions or he will not be staying here. He is aware and trust me he is apologetic.”

Severus saw the blond fighting with himself. He had seconds ago made a promise to the witch in between them that he wouldn’t harm the idiot she had saddled herself with as a best friend, but oh how Lucius wanted to hurt Potter. Still, Hermione was nearly shaking in fear and Severus had never seen her like this. He looked pointedly at Lucius and then made sure the blond followed his eyes to Hermione who was still curled into him with her eyes tightly shut and body clenched in fear.

The sight was like a dagger to the heart to Lucius. His anger had caused that. He was still furious, but at the same time his two partners were not the ones who should be seeing or being receiving the brunt of that anger. It should be Potter. Hermione made him promise not to run out and hurt him but she had never said anything about a few creative threats or angry words. Lucius smirked and took a deep and hopefully calming breath. He settled back down and wrapped his pale and muscular arms around Hermione pulling her away from Sev’s chest slightly.

He whispered in her ear to hopefully calm her from the extreme reaction she had to the thought of more anger and violence. “Sweet Kitten. Am I happy with Potter? No. Not in the slightest. You know very well that raising a hand to a witch is close to unforgivable. However if you can and want to forgive Potter, that is your right and choice and I will stand by you and follow suit. However, this is his one chance. If he gets violent towards you specifically again, I will not repeat my promise.”

Hermione turned around in Lucius arms and looked into the steely gray eyes of her mercurial lover. She could see the truth that he wasn’t going to hurt Harry this time. With a shaky smile and a sweet kiss on Lu’s lips she said, “I believe that is absolutely fair. However if Harry does that again, I think Lucius, no offense, but the worst of his problems will not be being at the end of your wand but being at the end of mine. I did not appreciate him taking a swing at me and my bum didn’t appreciate the less than soft landing.”

Lucius smiled at his witch trying to make a joke. He was glad this hadn’t been something that broke her again. Hermione continued though, “As much as I am loving cuddling with the two of you, perhaps we can do it again later during a nap? I very much would like to hear this supposedly more sincere than all the others apology from Harry. I would like you both to be there; you help give me the confidence to know that I don’t have to listen to anything half assed from him anymore. You give me that strength and I want you by my side. First however,” she pinned a slightly humorous glare on Lucius. “I will need to find something that actually constitutes clothing and is appropriate to be wearing to a very informal breakfast. While Sev and I ate already, I am sure you and Harry are starving, Lu, and this,” she picked at the nightie that Lucius had picked out. “This scrap of lace is hardly appropriate for well….really anything.”

Severus laughed out loud once again and Lucius gaped after Hermione as she flounced out of bed to once again try and navigate the massive closest that Lucius had kitted out for her.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone!!! Warning!!! Lemons Ahead!!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and loved the help I got from my wonderful betas and friends LadyWinterlight and AerisAimaraCiren....They are both absolutely wonderful and have been unbelievably helpful! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! I hope you all enjoy and please keep the awesome comments coming! They really do inspire me to keep writing and making this story the best it can be :)
> 
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lucius gaped like a fish at his saucy witch, who flounced out of bed. She was trying to be strong despite the figurative slap in the face by Potter. He was glad that on some level, he and Severus were part and parcel as to why she has been able to hold onto a facade of being strong through this. Still, he hadn’t thought she would bounce back and be so cheeky; Lucius was somewhat hesitant to admit he was enjoying this new side of Hermione.

He saw the gentle and loving smile on Sev’s face and loved the way that it softened the harsh features of his darker lover. Lu knew it was because of the beautiful witch who seemed to brighten up any room she walked into. She had certainly brightened up their lives from the very moment she had shown up outside of their home. He hoped that her light never left their lives and home. He knew that both he and Sev would do anything to keep her there.

Lu was lost in daydreams about Hermione and how much their lives had changed in just three short days that he totally missed the positively steamy rumble of Severus’ voice talking to him. Finally Severus was able to break through.

“Lu? Lucius… LU!”

“Huh? Oh what? Sorry love. Seemed to be wool gathering there Sev…”

Severus chuckled and smiled obligingly at Lucius. “Oh, I know. I was calling for you for a moment before you returned to reality, here. You know Lu, you don’t have to daydream about her or even imagine what it would be like once she is in our lives. Hermione is here. She is ours and I, for one, am not going to let her escape anytime soon.”

Lu smiled at Severus and was amazed at just what a turn of events had taken place for all of them in what seemed like a blink of an eye. Sev’s gentle smile reminded him that this was in fact real. The fact that he could still feel the warmth of Hermione being in his arms just a few minutes ago also helped cement everything in his mind. It was absolutely wonderous that this was finally happening for them. Something that he and Sev had spent 20 years thinking was a pipe dream was actually happening and it still made Lucius want to pinch himself in disbelief.

With a grin Severus followed Hermione into her wardrobe and Lucius flopped back on Hermione’s bed with a smile so wide his cheeks were starting to hurt. He could heard the playful shriek followed by the giggles from Hermione and the dark rumble of Severus’ chuckle. It was the most perfect thing Lucius had ever heard.

It was difficult to resist every urge in his body to jump out of the bed while both of his lovers were distracted and run into Potter’s suite. He still wanted to have Harry at the end of his wand begging for forgiveness, but Hermione had all but promised to overlook one hex or curse so he had to make it a good one. Lucius also had to make sure that it didn’t leave any permanent damage. That didn’t mean that it couldn’t serve as a reminder for more than few seconds. His grin only grew as he began to plot and plan.

After a few moments and a few more giggles from the other room, he saw Hermione run out of the closet, smile at him lounging on the bed and then dash into her ensuite and he heard the distinct sound of the muggle lock turning. He also felt locking wards being put over the door to that room. He simply raised his eyebrows at the smug looking Severus who came sauntering out of the closet with his hair mussed and a smile that should have been outlawed, it was so sinful. It was also not lost on Lucius the large tent in the front of Sev’s sleeping pants.

Lucius made a show of pointing his eyes to the erection and with a lecherous grin said to Severus, “Have fun in there, did you?”

The self-satisfied smile that Severus was sporting seemed to only grow even larger, which Lucius hadn’t thought possible. It also simply lit up Sev’s face and made him look younger and even more handsome. It almost took Lu’s breath completely away. He had always found Sev to be handsome, but seeing him so happy and carefree now that they had Hermione, it just brought a new glow about the man he loved and it was awe inspiring. Lucius was so blown away he almost missed when Severus responded with an slight laugh behind his voice. 

“Oh Lu it turns out our little witch is quite ticklish… she squirms in the most delightful way when she’s trying to escape it. She is so lush and delightful, Lu, this was a happy side effect of having her squirm against me. It is a lovely, delicious and quite frankly Lu delightful response to having her curves against me…”

“Oh, I am sure it was delightful, Sev. You know how much I love her curves and her form. I could hear her sweet laugh from here and I can’t wait to have more of that in this house. We have needed her for so long and I am so amazed at how quickly she has swooped in and brightened up our lives… It is more than I could have hoped for.” Severus was nodding along with everything that Lu said and had an expression of just pure joy on his face. It quickly changed to surprise with the next few words that Lu said.

Lucius started to slither out of bed and stand in front of Severus while saying,”You were also right about another thing though Sev… That is quite a delicious side effect that Hermione seems to create in both of us. Since our witch seems to have locked us out of her bathroom… well it leaves us two options.”

Lucius slid onto his knees and reached for the knot that still tied Severus’ robe closed. Sev’s bright and cheery grin had turned into a positively carnal smirk, he was clearly quickly getting the hint at to what at least one of the solutions would be for his not so little problem. Severus had been a bit disappointed that Hermione, after a bit of snogging and tickling, had run off to take a bath and locked the door. He had so wanted to join her in her tub, but he also knew that would most likely be pushing her too far too fast. Especially with the morning she had just had, so while he was slightly disappointed to not being able to splash around with a soapy Hermione, this was going to more than make up for it.

Severus allowed his robe to drop to the floor and puddle around his feet. Lucius was rubbing his the bare skin right above the low slung pajama pants that he was wearing. He could feel the goosebumps rising along where Lu was lightly brushing his fingers around the top of silk pajama pants. The pants which were normally so cool and comfortably now felt like a luxurious prison for his now throbbing hot cock.

Lu looked up at him through lust glazed eyes and licked his lips. In a husky voice Lu reminded Severus that there were in fact two options, “You know, Sev, like I said there are two options here. I can let you take care of this.” After saying that Lu firmly grabbed Severus’ cock through his pajama pants and grinned with a suggestive look in his eye. 

Then he looked up at Severus and said, ”But we both don’t want that… do we, Sev? Hermione is probably taking a bath am I right? So we have a bit of time and I would love to help you with this.” Severus nodded eagerly at Lucius, agreeing with all he said and wanting his help so desperately with what was now becoming a slightly painful problem.

Lucius started to toy with the string of Sev’s pants and had a positively devilish smirk on. He was clearly enjoying toying with his partner and clearly loving being able to have fun and drawing out Sev’s suspense. He began to slowly pull the string and said, “You are nodding your head yes Sev. Yes to my help or yes to Hermione most likely taking a while in the bathroom? Do you think she would mind us borrowing her room for a bit? She did seem to enjoy watching us yesterday, didn’t she, love…”

Sev moaned aloud as Lu undid the rest of the bow holding up his pajama pants and let them pool at his feet. When Lu blew a warm breath on Sev’s bobbing cock. With that tease, whatever block Severus had on talking broke and in a cracked yet still dulcet voice he began to plead. Lucius thought briefly to himself that he was fairly certain doing this would have been a better interrogation technique than even veritaserum. Certainly not as truthful but he was sure in that moment he could get Severus to answer any question he wanted. Still he wanted to hear just a bit of pleading from Sev before he gave in.

“Yes. Yes to all of it Lu… please, please, please suck my cock. Oh god, please touch it again. Seeing you down there on your knees practically begging for it is one of the most obscenely suggestive things I’ve ever seen, and Merlin I just want to slide my cock into those perfect lips, Lu. Yes she is taking a bath, but Circe, I hope she walks in on this again. The only thing hotter than you sucking my cock would be our witch watching you as you did. Oh, I will beg however you want Lu but god, please touch me again. For the love of magic, touch me…” and then his pleas turned into an inarticulate moan.

Lucius wrapped his hand around the base of the nearly purple cock that was wagging at him, nearly perfectly lined up for with his mouth. It was glistening and weeping from the tip and Lucius was suddenly hungry for it. Hearing Sev beg was simply icing on the cake and it certainly helped that his lover’s voice seemed to get even more delicious and erotic the more turned on he got.

Taking pity on the what looked like extremely painful erection that Severus was sporting, Lucius decided to start to provide some relief. He blew lightly again on the weeping tip, and physically felt and saw Severus’ body shiver all over. With a sadistic grin, Lucius then leaned down a bit farther and blew on the sensitive underside and Sev’s moans only got louder and more pronounced. 

When he reached the base of Sev’s cock Lucius leaned forward a bit and began to lave and lick at his lover’s balls. He loved the salty taste of them and knew it was a kink that Severus enjoyed more than most. They had built up such trust in each other that they had very few secrets or hidden pleasures and Lucius made a note to himself to let Hermione in on this particular kink of Sev’s.

“Ohmygod, yes, Lu! YES! Fuck! Suck on my balls please… oh fuck!”

Lucius had been expecting it but it was still a bit jarring to feel Sev’s hand grasp onto his hair rather harshly. He was rather glad that hair pulling was one of the things he loved. Otherwise his long, elegant locks would have been shorn quite a while ago thanks to Sev’s penchant to grab fairly harshly with his strong hands. Sev used his grip on Lucius’ hair to direct him even closer to his balls, which were beginning to draw closer and closer to his lover’s body.

Lucius knew that if he didn’t stop toying with Sev soon, this blow job was going to be over before he could even really start it. He pumped his hand up and down Sev’s turgid length one last time before pulling off of his lover’s tight and sensitive scrotum with a pop. The groan that Severus let loose when he did release the delicate sack was music to Lu’s ears and he rose up and let his tongue draw up the length of the swollen and throbbing cock.

He let Sev keep his hand threaded in his hair and even allowed his lover to press him forward into taking the close to exploding cock into his mouth. Lucius was no fool, he knew how much Sev loved being in control. So while the dark haired wizard would beg and plead when Lu really wanted him to, all of their sexual adventures would usually end with Severus being in control in some way, shape or form.

Reaching his hand into his own pajama bottoms before he got too lost in the delicious cock that filled his mouth and throat, Lucius freed his own aching member. He began to stroke it in time with his movements up and down Sev’s cock. Severus seemingly controlled those movements with each push of his head and pull on Lu’s hair to bring him back. Severus always liked to push Lu’s limits slightly when playing these sexual games. He always knew when to stop, but also knew that Lucius like to lose control just as much as he liked to have it. Thus he had no compunction about the fact that Lu started to gag as Sev pushed him to take his cock down to the root. Lu spluttered a bit but then continued to bob along his lover’s cock while moving his hand rapidly along his own.

Lu took back some of the control when Sev’s movements started to stutter. He knew that Sev was getting close because he was losing some of that tightly wound control that he so valued. Lucius loved driving Sev to this point before taking him over the edge. The grunts from his dark haired lover were getting louder and his hand was still tangled in Lu’s long blonde locks, but it was no longer directing how deep or fast Lucius was moving on his cock. 

“Oh Melin… Oh god. Fuck please. I am so close… I am going to cum. Merlin I am going to cum down your throat Lu. Take it all Lu. Take it...LUUUU!”

With that final shout from Severus, he retook control slightly and pushed Lucius all the way to the root of his cock and released his load into Lu’s mouth and almost straight down his blonde lover’s throat. 

At almost the same time as he felt the warm release of Severus flooding his tongue and mouth, Lucius also came all over his hand, pajama pants and the carpet on Hermione’s floor. He could feel Severus holding onto his head almost as a lifeline and the shaky legs that came from that post orgasmic high. 

Lu leaned back off of his knees and sat on the ground and whispered a spell to clean up the mess he had made. He made a lazy grin and looked up at Severus who still had his eyes closed and a blissed out looked on his face. Lucius loved seeing that look and loved that he was the one to have caused it. Seeing that smile on Sev’s face and realizing it was a simple pleasure that brought it there, Lucius realized that the other member of their triad needed to have a reason to smile.

He knew however that they couldn’t push her too far sexually before she was ready and he was fairly certain that though they had been progressing rapidly, she probably would like to slow down just a bit. Lucius also wanted to show her that despite all the upheaval that had taken place, that he and Sev were very serious about properly courting her. Well, at least somewhat properly. They were not about to give up the physical aspect that they had already started and he was willing to bet Hermione would be unwilling to give it up either.

Looking up at Sev, who had managed to regain some of his bearings, he smirked at his darker lover. It would be immediately evident to his lover that Lu was up to something. Sev finished tying up his pajama pants and was looking patiently at Lu, raising his eyebrow as if inferring that he was waiting for whatever new scheme Lu had cooked up.

Lucius got the hint and in a still slightly husky voice started to explain his idea to Sev. “Sev, I love seeing you smile like this, my heart. I think that we need to make our lovely witch smile after everything that has happened, and with this business with Potter. We should get her out of the house and take her on a date tonight. I think I can get Draco to assist with getting everything moved up, but I really believe that rather than waiting this could be a nice way to show her this isn’t all about sex for us. It also would be nice to let Potter stew over his apology and what he has done. I think that she needs to feel special and cared for and I think that taking her out and pampering her could be just one way to do that.”

“Lu do you really think that we can organize that in only a few hours? Your plans with Drake were more than a bit elaborate. I mean, I would love to take Hermione out. Don’t doubt that in the slightest. However, I want her first date with us, really her first date ever, to be something truly special. Not rushed and slapped together.” Severus was clearly open to the idea but slightly unconvinced that it could be pulled off in less than a day. It was already almost noon and Lu knew it was a long shot but he was going to do his damndest to make it work.

“Sev, everything is possible when you know the right people and aren’t afraid of throwing money around. I would empty all of my vaults at Gringotts to make the two of you happy and we know the right people. Lord knows some of them even technically owe us life debts, even. I am sure we can make it work and most of our plans were involving going into muggle London or closing down things for privacy. It may take a bit of bribery, but I am sure I can get it done. Plus, I own the wizarding spa we were going to send Hermione too, I can floo call the manager and have someone over here to pamper Hermione in moments. It will be a hectic afternoon but I think it could be more than worth it. The war is over and she has had a lot come at her. She took care of us in front of Potter last night, she thought first of Harry before herself this morning and she accepted this bond almost without a second thought. She deserves for something wonderful to happen to her and we can make it happen, so why wait? Why put off seeing that magnificent beaming smile when we surprise her if we can do it now? It’s not like we have anything planned for this evening, and I know that I can make it work, will you help me Sev? Can we do this for our witch?” Lucius was close to pleading by the end of his little speech and it was clear that he had managed to at least somewhat convince Severus that it could work.

Severus was somewhat skeptical that it could work but with Lu so passionate about it and making some very valid points, it wouldn’t hurt to try. He thought that even if they could only get someone from the Spa over to pamper Hermione and the rest couldn’t be organized, that would at least be something, showing that they were thinking about ways to make her feel special and cared for. As like most of Lu’s schemes, Severus was coming around and agreed, albeit slightly reluctantly at first. “All right Lu, we can try. If it doesn’t all work out, we can at least have someone come from the spa to pamper her and that could be special. I think we should wait to tell her about going out until we can get it all sorted. I would hate to have her all excited and a flutter and then we can’t come through due to time constraints. She has been fairly consistently let down, Lu, and we are not going to join the list of people who have done that to her.”

Lucius hopped up faster that Severus had expected and was nodding his head along with all of his demands. Sev could tell that while Lu was listening and visually agreeing, in his head he was making a list of all that needed to be done to get this accomplished. Similar to the little witch who was lounging in her bath behind the locked door, Lucius when he put his mind towards something rarely failed. Sev knew Kingsley was not going to be undisturbed today and that an unholy amount of galleons were about to be bandied about like they were nothing. He still was amazed at the sheer wealth that Lucius had amassed. The Malfoys had always been wealthy and upper crust, but Lu was an investing genius and had more than quadrupled the worth of the family vaults. He was certain it was enough that even if they were to live and eat as extravagantly as possible for the rest of their days, he, Lu and Hermione would not even make a small dent into the gold the Goblins were protecting for the Malfoys.

With a smile at how excited Lu was, and seeing how the blond was already getting ready to walk to his study to start making calls and demands, Severus cleared his throat a little loudly to regain the attention of his lover. “Um, Lu. We should probably leave a note or send a patronus through the door to let Hermione know we will be in your study and to expect someone from the spa shortly. I don’t think she would appreciate neither of us being here after her bath, nor do I think she would like it very much if some random spa employee was waiting for her instead. In fact, I would be a bit worried that you would be out a spa employee if you just sent one in here without any warning to our witch. The war may be over but wartime instincts are still a thing and don’t think I missed you having your wand right where it used to be when you slept during the first war, last night. You were ready in case you had to pop up and attack. Hermione has been on the run for a bit over a year before this, she is probably more tightly wound than either of us when it comes to sudden attacks.”

Lu’s face fell slightly and then he said, “You are absolutely right Sev! What was I thinking! Of course we don’t have to tell her about the date but we can’t just send someone in here with no explanation! Perhaps we can send Spiffy…”

Severus cut him off quickly right there. “Perhaps not an elf. She likes Spiffy but she is still not totally on board with the idea of house elves and I think one interrupting her bath would not be welcomed and would probably scare the living daylights out of her. I will write up a little note and I have a spell I think that can slide it under the door and deliver it to her without interrupting the locking charms. I will take care of this bit. You go get started with the planning, Lu.”

Lucius crossed back over to Severus and gave him a quick but hard kiss on the lips and murmured, “Thank you my love, for everything.” Then with a bright smile he was out the door muttering about who to floo first.

Sev was shaking his head with a grin and headed over to the beautiful desk that had been set up in Hermione’s suite. After a quick inspection he was pleased to see that Lu had it stocked with almost anything you could think of for writing. From bound and blank journals, to notebooks filled with lined muggle paper to parchment and all of the quills, pens, pencils and markers one could dream of. He had to wonder where Lu had managed to find all of this to stock their witch’s room, or how he had even learned about some of the muggle items in here. He had certainly given up pens and pencils, much to his chagrin, when he went to Hogwarts. He had missed the ease of writing with them for a while, but now being so used to using a quill, he grabbed a stunning peacock one as well as crisp piece of parchment and one of the many black inkpots that were stocked. He could have chosen a much more garish color that Lu had also stocked the desk with, but decided against giving himself a headache as he wrote out the short message to Hermione. Really, who would write with hot pink ink? He shook his head again and began to scratch away.

He smiled as he wrote the small missive to the petite witch who had waltzed in and simply warmed up the entire house and their lives in just a few short days. As soon as he had realized that Hermione was their third, Severus had assumed she would be a force to be reckoned with and that if they had a chance to be a triad her kindness would warm and light up their lives. But the reality was so much better than even the best of his hopes and daydreams. 

He read over the missive one last time before put the quill in a rest to allow the remaining ink on it to dry. The note was as follows:  
“Sweetling- Lu and I are going to make some plans for later this evening, which will involve you. Consider it a bit of a surprise from us to you. That being said, we thought you could use a bit of a relaxing morning and afternoon… In a short while a there will be a worker from a spa that Lu owns, waiting for you. They are instructed to pamper you with the works. Whatever you want, they will help with. Please, enjoy this little treat from Lu and I and please, for the love of Merlin, relax and enjoy. You, above all else, deserve it, Hermione, so please at least indulge us and put yourself first.  
-All my love, Severus”

He smiled at all of the insistence he put in the note, knowing it might be overkill for anyone else, but for Hermione Granger it was most certainly necessary. He doubted even growing up her mother had ever taken her to a spa day. He knew that because she had really lacked many female friends at Hogwarts she most likely didn’t even know about the magic of wizarding spas. Lucius had sent him, once, under great protest from Severus. It had taken a bit of goading afterwards, but even Severus had to admit wizarding spa was one of the most magical places in the world. 

They were able to use magic to perform the best soaks, massages and charms that were suited to each client. Spas in the wizarding world were so much more than beauty charms or glamours. Yes, they did that and finished with that, but it had shocked Severus and he was sure it would shock Hermione that it really was so much more. Before they would spell hair, nails and makeup, wizarding spas were all about helping the wizard or witch get in tune with relaxing and working with their magic. Severus could remember how finely tuned he had felt leaving that spa. His magic had felt like it was flowing better than it ever had and he had felt almost as if he was floating on a cloud.   
He knew if Hermione relaxed and allowed the spa employee to do her job, it would be close to an addicting experience. If she did enjoy it, he would not be averse to joining her at her next spa experience. They would maybe just not mention his tagging along to Lu. Severus hated to hear ‘I told you so’ from Lu, and sometimes especially about things that Sev put up a fight about, Lu was the worst about gloating. 

Severus folded up the note and whispered the spell that sent it under the door to Hermione in her bath. He watched the note slide under the door and smiled as he grabbed his robe and left Hermione’s suite. He would let Lu work on the planning and organizing of their potential outing tonight. He honestly still had his doubts that Lu would be able to pull it off, but knowing Lucius if his initial plans didn’t work out they would be doing something even bigger and grander than what they had discussed. 

As Sev left Hermione’s rooms, he made a decision on what his contribution to Hermione’s first date was going to be. He started off to Lu’s study to let him know that he was going to be stepping out to find the perfect thing for their witch to wear tonight. Lucius had filled her closet with wonderful clothing, but Severus wanted to find her just the right dress and maybe a few jewels to give to her for what was hopefully going to be a momentous event for them all. He was going to show her that Lu wasn’t the only one who was planning and thinking about her and this date. He also was going to show both of his lovers that he had a bit of fashion sense behind his normal all black uniform. With that thought, he grinned and swept of down the hallway to let Lu know and get his little mission started.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Life got in the way hardcore and it was hard to get motivated with everything going on. That being said huge thank you to my Beta's LadyWinterlight and AerisAimaraCiren who motivated me to a. write more and b. to keep my chin up even when I couldn't find it in me to write. They and you guys have all been so patient and I totally appreciate it.
> 
> Warning about this chapter there are slight lemons in store so please keep that in mind! Nothing too crazy but just a heads up!
> 
> This chapter though hard to get out I think ended up as one of my favorite. I hope you all enjoy it and please keep all the comments and kudos coming. Every single one of them keeps me inspired and excited and totally helps! Enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think!
> 
> *********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> Chapter 53

Hermione flounced into the cavernous room that was her ensuite and heard the chuckles of her wizards trailing behind her. She closed the door with a slam and wandlessly threw up her best locking charms. She purposely did not throw up the silencing spells she had used so often when trying to escape the boys on the run or hiding from the rest of the harpies she had shared a dorm with for so long. 

Call it a gut instinct but Hermione wanted to hear what her two wizards were going to be discussing and most likely doing. She was sure they would be talking about Harry, her emotional reaction and possibly planning revenge on her best friend. If that were the case she wanted to be sure she could rush out of here and save Harry. Or at least send her patronus to warn him. Looking into the mirror she reminded herself, “Harry deserves a hex or two for what he did and how quickly he rejected the offer of much needed help once again.”

The only time she had really raised her wand at Harry was when they were on the run and she shot a stinging hex at her best friend. It had been for his own protection and had ended up saving them when Draco was ‘unable’ to recognize Harry thanks to his inflamed face. Sure, she had playfully punched Harry’s arm or smacked him when he had gotten out of line but he had never been on the wrong side of her fist or wand no matter how much he may have deserved it.

Hermione was not the type of witch who would let a wizard or really any man stand up for her. She was a strong independent witch who had fought in a bloody war starting at the age of twelve, for Merlin’s sake. She could take care of herself but that didn’t mean she didn’t want someone to take her side or defend her. Harry had rarely done it and Ron, who was supposedly her other best friend, had certainly never had. In fact, he was the one frequently who was dragging her down verbally and emotionally. For once she was not going to put up a fight about these wizards, her wizards, defending her if that was their plan.

She wouldn’t stand up for Harry this time but she wasn’t going to leave him totally unprotected. Hermione decided, as she stripped and began to fill up the enormous bathtub that appeared to be about as wide and as deep as a swimming pool, that she was not going to put up any silencing spells. If Lucius and Severus did she wouldn’t take them down but she wouldn’t put up any of her own. Hermione was simply going to relax and was ready to admit that she was truly looking forward to the first real bath in over a year. It was one of the simple pleasures that she had missed the most while on the run and she was going to luxuriate in the fact that she could soak to her heart's content now.

Soaking in the tub had been her absolute favorite way to relax and clear her head before going on the run with the boys. Hermione had adored the the Prefect’s Bath at Hogwarts; aside from the library, it had been her favorite hideaway at school, and this bathtub was somehow even more luxurious than that one. She was certainly not going to mind relaxing in the luxury her wizard’s had provided for her. 

As she stepped and sunk down into the steaming, perfumed water Hermione made a mental note to thank Severus for making all of these wonderful bath oils and products especially for her. The scents and warmth were surrounding her with the most comforting feeling and putting her completely at ease. As she luxuriated in the sensations that surrounded her, she muttered to herself, “This is almost as relaxing as those mind numbing orgasms Severus and Lucius have been giving me. Those can clear every single thought out of my mind like nothing else…” 

As she started to relax into the tub she realized she had not heard the doors to her suite open and close. Severus and Lu must have been having a lie in or something. She wondered just what the ‘or something’ was until she heard muffled talking and moaning. It was then that Hermione decided to cast a little charm she had been working on since she had first seen the Weasley twins’ Extendable Ears.

It amplified the sounds of whatever room it was placed on so that you could hear conversations without having the easily seen Weasley product. She had only used it a few times, but this seems to be an ideal opportunity. She wasn’t spying on her lovers, per se, but it was niggling at her, wondering what they were discussing.

Whatever Hermione had been expecting, it was not the moans of pleasures that met her ears, but she wasn’t going to complain. Her hand immediately traveled between her legs and as she heard Severus begging Lucius to lick and suck at his balls. Hermione began to circle her suddenly once again throbbing clit and filed that plea from Severus in the back of her mind as further reference for things that her darker lover liked. 

Hermione was a little shocked at how well her charm was working. She hadn’t thought she had put that much magic behind it but she could hear almost every slurp and sound that Lucius and Severus were making in her bedroom and it had her turned on beyond belief. She was furiously rubbing her clit as she heard Lucius pop off of Sev’s balls and it was one of the most erotic noises she had heard. She moaned and inserted two of her own fingers into her throbbing pussy and nearly came then. 

When Severus started to moan and shouting that he was cumming in Lu’s mouth, his voice sent Hermione over the edge. She moaned loudly along with his shouts and was fairly certain that her two lovers didn’t hear her as she came with them. Her moans certainly echoed in her giant bathroom, but Sev’s shouts could have brought the whole house down. 

Her initial thoughts, once she finally started to come out of her self created orgasmic high, was that Lucius clearly had a spectacularly sinful tongue and mouth. She knew that for herself, of course, but to hear that much emotion and noise from the what she thought was normally very quiet and collected Sev, well clearly it must have been spectacular.

She was about to cancel her charm when the next few words that Lu and Severus spoke caught her attention. She knew they had been a bit put off that she had never really been on a romantic date before. Sure she had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor as a friend and she had felt slightly like a princess that night but it had never gone beyond a few chaste kisses and hand holding before she had informed the Bulgarian she was only interested in being friends. Trying her hand at a relationship with a world famous Quidditch star with everything that had been happening with the Tournament & Rita Skeeter, it had nearly broken her. For Hermione, all of that combined had been simply too much and too distracting what she felt was most important in her life, her best friends and her schooling.

After that no one had, to her knowledge, taken notice of her besides Ron, slightly - but she couldn’t imagine that buffoon planning a date for her that didn’t involve Quidditch or eating with his mouth open. She was glad she had never really had to suffer through his attempts at romance. She actually grinned as she wished good riddance to Ron and whatever trauma of mundane dates Lavender would have to go through before producing the team full of children that Ron wanted.

Still Lucius and Severus were planning a date for her? Draco was involved? Hermione certainly appreciated the sentiment but wasn’t appreciating them taking total charge like this. Taking charge occasionally was not something she would normally frown upon. Planning this major event with absolutely no consultation from her and no consideration for how she was feeling more that what they saw in passing moments, that was another story. That simply was not going to work for Hermione.

Quite frankly, she didn’t want to go on a date tonight at all. It was a bit annoying that they apparently thought they could plan all of this out without a bit of consulting with her. Neither of them had bothered to ask. She had reacted positively to their surprises so far, but if Lucius or Severus had bothered to ask, they would have known she hated surprises. She hated not knowing what was coming or what was planned. There was a reason she made timetables upon timetables and even color coded them. There was a reason she had thought of nearly everything they would need while on the run and figured out how to carry it in the easiest way possible. She didn’t want to be caught on the unawares or off guard. It was a feeling she hated more than anything.

These two wizards may be her soul mates, and they may have a soul bond, but they clearly didn’t know much about her as a person. Yes, Severus had watched her and taught her for many years, but he didn’t know what she had done on the weekends, how she spent her free time (besides the library) or what her general likes and dislikes were. This was something that would come with time but it didn’t stop her from being annoyed now at how these two were apparently planning an elaborate surprise and date for her without actually asking her out or giving her time to mentally prepare. 

She quite frankly wanted to spend the next few days cuddled with her two wizards decompressing and getting to know them. Away from the prying eyes of the press and public. Away from everything that would inevitably remind her of the war, her time on the run, her parents or any of the other friends she had lost. It had been a more than trying past few years and the last few days had taken that to the next level. From the Final Battle, to the cleanup, to finding out that she was destined for a triad, it would have been a lot for anyone to take it. Then to add to the fact just who her destined mates were, true she wasn’t just anyone but even all of this was a bit much for Hermione.

If she were totally honest, Hermione knew having gained all of the information she had in the past few days would have put most normal witches in the Janus Thickey ward. Hermione knew she could handle it, but taking a few days to absorb it all before emerging from the protective cocoon of their home was something she had certainly hoped to have. These two seemed hell bent on taking that option away.

The more she thought about it, the more annoyed Hermione became. She began to rationalize her anger out loud to herself; it was one of the ways she had been able to think the best and it had also helped her flesh out her plans for the next moves on the Horcrux hunt. Everyone thought Ron was the great strategist, but really all he was good for in Hermione’s opinion was maybe a decent game of Wizard’s Chess, She and her one-sided discussions had helped solve many of the issues Harry had faced over the years. At least when she could get Harry to listen to whatever she and her brilliant mind had eventually agreed upon. 

She was a little thrown off by how her angry one sided conversation seemed to be amplified in the massive cavern that was her bathroom. Still, after her first utterance had echoed she began to see the advantages of being able to yell and rant and feel it reverberate off the walls. With that, Hermione began to once again to talk out her anger and how she was going to make her two Wizards listen to what she actually wanted, not what they thought she needed.

“Who are they to think that they can just whisk me away? Yes, I am sure it would be quite romantic and I suppose had we not just finished fighting for our lives I would be all for it. But shouldn’t I have a say in when my first date should be? My first date with these two will be my first and last first date and I should get to say when it takes place. They can plan it to perfection but they can’t assume I will say yes!” Hermione harrumphed after she had nearly shrieked the last word. Her magic was cackling and making the water around her bubble as if boiling. 

She realized her magic, which had been fairly strong before was only growing more powerful the closer she got to her two wizards. Thinking about how quickly things had been moving between them, Hermione simply wanted a chance to breathe. She didn’t want to be dressed in finery and trotted out. Her bones and soul were still weary and she still had questions. The rise in her magic was rather scary, to be frank. She wanted answers about that. She had always been a powerful witch. She couldn’t count the times she had been called scary smart, powerful or wicked. She had never liked the connotations that adjective had drawn and she certainly didn’t like being scared of her own power. 

Hermione was determined to cut what was supposed to be, and truthfully had started out as, a relaxing soak in the swimming pool that was passing as her bath. She was going to have to make them pay for that as well as their impudence. She was an independent witch and she didn’t need her first date decided for her. Granted it sounded lovely and she was sure it would be when it happened but Hermione was sure it was going to be just as lovely next week or the week after. There was nothing wrong with decompressing more than 72 hours after nearly dying. 

She stepped out of the tub and looked at the still steaming and fragrant draining water thoughtfully. Oh she had seen the note slipped under the door. She knew what it said and if a spa worker was coming that was fine. Whoever it was would have to wait until she had a few words with her scheming Slytherin wizards. 

She waved her wand at her mass of curls and watched as thanks to whatever magic Severus had put into her bath oils that her mane was at least reasonably manageable. She once again used one of Sev’s custom blended lotions but didn’t savor the scents as she had before. She had wizards to take to task and plans to stop from being put in motion. She needed to make sure she caught Severus before he left the house to do whatever he planned to and she certainly hoped she made it to Lu’s study before he interrupt what she was sure was some very nice quality time between Kingsley and his brother. Hermione chuckled to herself and thought aloud, “If Draco and Kings had thought they were being subtle after the final battle, they had another thing coming.”

She walked back into her bedroom and was once again amazed at just how perfectly the house elves were able to silently put a room back to rights. It didn’t look like she and her wizards had ever tousled in the bed just a short time prior. She looked at the door to her expansive closet and thought about how she could be positively Slytherin in how she approached her manner of dress, seductive, slinky and teasing. Hermione’s Gryffindor sensibilities, however, were never hidden that far below her surface and were roaring to the forefront. She somehow already knew that comfort and quickness were going to win the inner battle at this moment but Hermione knew whatever Slytherin was in her would be needed to win the war over this date she was supposedly going on this evening.

She put her hand out and not more than a beat later some of her father’s old football shorts, a bra and white vest flew into her hands. Hermione had to smile at what she had been able to summon from her closet wandlessly. It was comfortable, quick to throw on but that didn’t mean she couldn’t still make that seductive or attractive. She was no fool, her shorts were a deep maroon and sported the crest of West Ham United, her father’s favorite team. It was another small connection to her parents that had her eyes misting slightly and a smile on her face.

Hermione was sure her beloved father was rolling over in his grave even all the way in Australia as she rolled his beloved shorts up making them just shorter than decent. It was enough to pique the excitement of Severus, who was clearly a leg man. It didn’t hurt that the polyester fabric hugged her bum in all the right places and hopefully made it painfully obvious to her wizards that she wasn’t wearing knickers. She knew that would distract them if all else failed. 

The bra that had flown into her hand had Hermione raising her eyebrow in a way that she was sure would have made Severus most proud. It was a shockingly pure white and lacy concoction that hardly actually covered anything. Oh yes, there was fabric and she noted an emerald green ribbon woven through the seams. It stood out with near blinding color when as it was contrasted the snowy whiteness of the lace that made up the cups and band. She doubted this bra had an underwire but she could almost feel the magic thrumming through this beautiful gossamer like garment. This was a piece that had Lucius written all over it and Hermione found she didn’t seem to mind. She slipped the piece on and felt it tighten and adjust to a perfect fit and her jaw dropped slightly at how supported this mere wisp of fabric could make her feel. It made her smirk widen when she went to pull on the white vest. The green piping would be clearly visible through the slightly thinning fabric of what was one of her favorite casual tops. She was nearly positive given the chance her nipples would almost certain be visible to the wizards as well. 

Hermione look at the mirror that stood near her door one last time before she left and was slightly shocked by how tarty she could make comfy and casual look. She had to admit that in the little amount of time she had with her wizards so far they had both made her feel so attractive and wanted that she had no problem strutting through this house, their house, wearing an outfit that was built to play up her physical assets to her best advantage in a way that made it clear just how little she wanted to leave tonight, or for the next few days.

She stepped out of her the door to her suite and realized she had no idea how to get back to Lu’s study let alone his floo room. Hermione also didn’t know which room he was in. Also she wondered should she be going to Lu first or searching for Sev to stop him from leaving the house. She may have been comfortable around her wizards dressed like this but she was not leaving their home in simply what she had on. She wasn’t even considering the fact she wasn’t wearing shoes as a part of the reason she wouldn’t be going outside.

Looking down the hallway and trying to make a choice Hermione muttered out loud and mostly to herself, “So I try and wander and find Lu first? Could he already be trying to set things in motion? Or should I see if Severus is getting ready to leave? I can’t imagine him leaving without at least showering and shaving. He seems like a stickler for keeping certain grooming habits. Perhaps I should look for Lu first, I imagine I will have a few moments before Sev begins to depart.”

As she was speaking aloud to herself, Hermione failed to notice the barely audible pop of Spiffy making an appearance. The elf had quietly watched as Hermione had paced back and forth talking to herself and when there was finally a pause in the one-sided decision making, Spiffy made a small squeaky throat clearing noise. “Excusing me Missie Hermione,” the elf sounded slightly squeaky and unsure for the first time since Hermione had met the creature.

Hermione didn’t know if she was more shocked at how Spiffy seemed to appear right when she needed her or how unsure the elf sounded. Was this the same little elf that had been practically bouncing off the walls to show her around the day before? Or the one that greeted her with open arms and tears of joy and thanks?

She quickly shook out of her slightly stunned state and stammered a bit and then said, “Good Morning Spiffy. Were you looking for me? Can I assist in some way? Is something wrong with Lucius? Or Sev? Or Harry?”

“Well no Missie Hermione nothing is wrong with the Masters or Mister Harry Potter. They’s all are fine. But yes, Missie Hermione, Spiffy was looking for you but not on Masters orders. No Spiffy wanted to help Missie Hermione if she was lost so set a ward to know when Missie left her room.” Hermione nodded and frowned slightly at the elves admission of the ward on her room.

Spiffy saw the frown and quickly spoke up. “No bad ward, Missie Hermione. Only set this morning after the Masters had left. Missie still doesn’t know her way around the house and Spiffy is going to be your guide. Spiffy heard you talking in the hallway and Spiffy can take you to those places. Master Lucius said not to be interrupted but Spiffy hopes she will not be punished for bringing Missie Hermione to him. Spiffy thinks Missie Hermione might be the exception to Master Lucius’ rule.” Spiffy was frantically bobbing her head and pulling at her ears as she said all of this.

Hermione quickly had to stop the ear pulling and eyes watering. It was one of the things she couldn’t bear to see house elves do! She quickly tried to diffuse the upset Spiffy and hopefully get the elf to stop punishing herself. In a calm but slightly urgent voice Hermione said to the elf, “Spiffy, you are completely right. I should have trusted you about the ward, you have been nothing but a good, loyal and noble elf. I know Lucius and Severus would never be upset at you bringing me to them, Spiffy. I would not allow it. Now you mentioned you could take me to Master Lucius? Would you, Spiffy, and would you make sure I see Severus before he leaves the house? I want to make sure I am able to catch him before he leaves. Can you help me with this, please, Spiffy?”

The elf clapped her hands loudly and quickly jumped up and down in place. “Yes! Missie Hermione! Spiffy is happy to help! Spiffy is lucky to have a Mistress as kind and as generous as you, Missie Hermione!” Spiffy was close to shrill by the time she finished her excited dance.

Without giving Hermione a chance to calm her from being quite so excited, Spiffy grabbed the witch’s hand and Hermione all of a sudden found herself gaping and staring at a very confused Lucius Malfoy. Lu had his hand in the jar of floo powder in a room that was very clearly his floo room. Hermione did not fail to notice that the room was just as lush and sumptuous rooms she had seen so far in the house.

Hermione watched as Lucius looked between his handful of floo powder and herself. She was sure she still looked more than slightly flustered and frazzled from Spiffy’s quick action of popping her into the room. She had to hide the smirk that threatened to appear as Lu began to view her outfit - or what she was sure he consider her lack of one. She wasn’t shocked when it took Lucius a few moments before he regained his bearings and dropped his handful of floo powder back into the beautiful crystal bowl. 

Hermione nearly shivered as Lucius began to speak in a near purr, “Sweetling, I thought you were relaxing in the bath?” 

Hermione almost chuckled at how Lucius was trying very hard to look like he wasn’t in the midst of planning something. He was the consummate Slytherin to be sure and could be sneaky if he needed to be but Hermione could also see in his eyes how excited he was about whatever he and Severus was planning. She didn’t want to douse his excitement completely but she was going to have to put a damper on it. No matter how charming she found the flashes of almost boyish glee dancing in his eyes and smile.

With what she hoped was as close to a seductive purr as she was going to get Hermione flashed a brazen grin at him and began to let Lucius know exactly why she had cut the bath time she was so looking forward to short. “Well my darling, I was relaxing in the bath. In fact Lu, I had just gotten it to the right temperature and had gotten the right oils and bubbles into that swimming pool you are calling a bath and was finally starting to truly sink into bliss when something caught my attention. I realized Lu, and I am nearly sure that you and Sev noticed this as well, that I had put up a few of my best locking charms and wards but had forgotten to put up a silencing charm.”

The absolute shit eating grin that Lucius sported as she brought that up confirmed what Hermione was saying and thus she continued, “Ah, so you two did notice. I doubted that was going to escape out from under the noses of two of the best spies the wizarding world has ever known. So Lu, imagine my surprise as I just as I was getting relaxed I began to hear some of the most erotic sounds I had quite frankly ever heard. What do you think I did upon hearing those sounds, Lu? Can you even imagine what I might have done in that warm bath all by myself?” She let the silence and implication of what she said linger in the air for a few beats.

The audible intake of breath and the way Lu flushed and his pupils dilated in arousal let Hermione know that he most certainly was imagining what she had done to herself in that tub. “I can tell, Lu, that you have some ideas floating around in that amazing mind of yours but let me put most of them to rest my darling.” 

Lucius started to look a smidge disappointed as she said that and Hermione smirked in a downright devious manner when she began describing how she had brought herself to orgasm to the platinum haired wizard. “Oh Lu, don’t look so upset. I think you had the right idea. In fact if you were picturing me touching myself and bringing myself to orgasm while listening to you suck that delicious cock that belongs to our Severus then you are quite right. I just had wanted to give you a more vivid image of what happened but if you would prefer your imagination to take control, well far be it for me to ruin things.”

Before Hermione could even finish the end of her previous sentence Lucius had shouted “NO!” He quickly realized just how loud that shout had been and tried to reign himself in a bit. “No, no, Hermione, my sweet lovely witch. No, I would love to hear about how you brought yourself pleasure. I want to know just how you touched yourself while bathing, my minx. Please tell me… the anticipation of hearing those dirty words fall from your luscious and ripe lips is almost too much.”

“Well Lu, I would hate to keep you in anticipation for too long but perhaps I could share this information with you and Severus, together. I mean, I did get to hear the two of you alone together and I would love to tell both of you just how the sounds of your mutual pleasure made it impossible for my hands not to wander…”

Lucius was close to panting now and nodding along with the idea of hearing about Hermione’s bathroom adventure with Sev. Hermione knew she had the blonde right where she wanted him. She was once again glad that in growing up, her cunning and devious side had grown with her and become something that she was honestly quite proud of. She didn’t think of it as manipulation, she thought of the way she dealt with problems as directing and guiding people to the path of the correct answer or choice. So far Lucius was following the trail she had built like Hansel following a breadcrumb trail.

“Lu I would love to tell you and Sev all about it. Really in fact I would say let’s call him into your study and I could maybe even add a bit of show and tell to what I will be relating to you…”

Lucius was nodding along in a way that was so frantic that it nearly resembled Spiffy’s nods when she was excited. Hermione could feel a giggle bubbling up that would very well blow the entire way she was directing this conversation. She bit it back and then flashed as close to doe eyes as she could make at Lucius and continued in a softer voice.

“Like I said I would love to do all of that for you Lu, and I would love to include Sev too. What I heard after what quite frankly will be burned into my memory as my most erotic eavesdropping adventure I have ever had, well that has me a little put off and a bit worried about timing and about how much you two really deserve that reward and pleasure.”

It was comical the way Lu’s face had dropped. He now looked like a mix between a confused puppy and a scolded schoolboy. Hermione thought it was actually quite cute, not that Lucius would ever really appreciate that adjective being attached to his person.

“Sweetling, what was wrong with what we were talking about later? Maybe you misheard something? Sev and I would never try to do anything to upset you. We only want to make you happy and give you experiences that you have unfairly missed out on thanks to the dreadful war that took up most of your young life so far.”

Lucius sound quite upset and Hermione almost felt bad. The key word there, though, was almost. While Hermione understood the intentions her two wizards had behind their sneaky planning, she also understood herself and just how uncomfortable this date would be if they went through with it tonight. She was still healing and she had no doubt the two wizards who would doing the planning were also most likely still healing as well. They had probably seen more horrors than she could imagine and had endured more torture than anyone else had during the war.

She knew that she personally needed time to gather her thoughts and breathe before leaving the house and trying to go to any public space. It was going to be a big change for her to walk among the general wizarding public not trying to hide due to her former status under Voldemort’s regime. She was also sure that no matter how much press was put out about the true allegiance of her wizards, the public at large was not going to be very kind to them for the first few months and maybe years. Hermione needed to be under control enough to know that she was going to be able to stop herself from lashing out at the fools who dared breathe a word of disrespect towards her brave, wonderful wizards.

Hermione took a deep breath and then said, “Lu, I heard you and Severus talking about this date idea. I know you wanted to get the ball rolling and decided together that this was a grand plan and an excellent way to show me that this wasn’t purely physical. However that is the problem: you two got together and decided this. Neither of you stopped to think about me. You never once stopped to think to ask me if this would be ok or if I even wanted to go on a date tonight?”

Lucius opened his mouth to rebut, looking a bit pale and frustrated. Hermione held out a small hand in an indication to just wait and continued, “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the thought or the gestures behind it, Lu. I don’t want you to think that I am ungrateful at all because that is the furthest thing from the truth. I am so grateful for all you have given me physically, emotionally and financially. However, you two never stopped to ask me my opinion. There is nothing I hate more than people trying to dictate my life for me. I can’t stand people making plans and just assuming I don’t need a say in them. You and Sev also didn’t stop to think about some of the most important things about the first date for a witch or wizard who is being taken out.”

Hermione could see she had Lu’s full attention even if he was a tad confused and possibly a little hurt. With a heavy sigh she continued to explain, “I understand your excitement and the sentiment behind trying to lift my spirits after a trying few days but Lu, it is has been more than just a trying few days. It has been a trying few years. I want a chance to for a few days stay safe inside with you and Sev and get to know the real versions of the two of you. Not the spies or the masks they wore. I want to know a bit more about my actual soulmates. I need to finally feel comfortable in one place for more than 72 hours and I need to get acquainted with my home. I think that we all could deal with letting the fact that the war is actually over sink in for more than two days before rushing out into more excitement even if this is a happy occasion. Lu, I am used to, for more than the last year, going outside and being a public enemy. Give me time to let that shake that off. I want to go on a date with the two of you. I am truly looking forward to it, to be honest. I think I am more excited at the prospect of going out with the two of you thank I have been for almost anything in my life, short of maybe getting my first wand or seeing Hogwarts for the first time. But Lu, I want to truly enjoy it. I don’t want to be nervous because of anything other than it being our first date together and my first date period. I don’t want to be nervous because of every noise and every shadow. That is what kind of state I am in now and if I had to hazard a guess Lu, it is the same for you and Sev. I think we all need to decompress and let the stains of the war settle and wash away for a few days before we head out on the town.”

Lucius looked slightly defeated but clearly understood what she was saying. He was nodding in a slightly forlorn way but with acceptance in his eyes. It was time to go for the jugular of her argument. The portion that would strike at Lu’s intelligence and rational side as well as his chivalrous and gentlemanly nature. “If I can be absolutely honest as well Lu, aren’t I supposed to get the thrill of being asked on said date? Aren’t I supposed to have the excitement of choosing my own outfit and feeling aflutter and excited about getting ready to go out on the arms of my wizards for the first time? This will be the first time I go out with anyone in the romantic sense and it will be my last first date. Aren’t I allowed to experience all the trappings that go with it? I love being swept off my feet, Lucius, and I will allow it almost all the time but please… let me get my feet firmly on the ground first.”

She looked at him and hoped that her honest and earnest desire was showing through in her eyes. She knew they were glistening a bit with tears. Even more of a sign to Hermione that she wanted to stay in. The mood swings she was feeling, even if they were slightly tempered by the balance her wizards provided, were not normal. The effusive emotion and tearing up at the drop of a hat, that was not Hermione Granger. 

Yes, she had a frightful temper and she could be kind and conscientious but it took quite a bit these days to actually make Hermione cry. Having been through the last year and having experienced, felt and saw all she had, Hermione could barely process it all no matter how mature or collected she appeared. All of what she had suppressed during the last few years of the war. The pain, the guilt, the fear and the absolute anguish that she had tried to ignore and push down seemed to be attempting to burst out at odd times. Hermione was thankful that it seemed to be hitting her not all at once but in waves. She was at least thankful that it wasn’t one crushing blow. However she felt like at times like these when she was just feeling like she was getting her bearings only to be swept under by a torrent of emotions that maybe having one big crash wouldn’t be so bad after all.

She tried not to let the tears slip out of her eyes and blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop them. One stubborn tear, however, crept out and down her cheek and she felt Lucius’ warm lips descend upon it and stop the sad descent. Hermione felt the warmth of the blond wizard begin to comfort her. He wrapped one of his strong arms around her waist and pulled her, stumbling slightly, closer to him. He used the other hand to tilt her chin up so that she could clearly see his eyes. They were so open and honest it caused Hermione to gasp.

He placed a soft kiss once again where he had stopped the lone tear that had trekked down her face. Then Lucius pulled back and looked Hermione in the eye with a completely candid look. He began to speak quietly, “Hermione you are right. I am a proud man, my witch, and I rarely admit when I am wrong because I am truthfully very rarely wrong; however, this time I am and have no problem admitting it to you of all people. You will have to forgive Severus and I for our eagerness but also for our complete lack of sensitivity and frankly also for the fact that we are actively avoiding the giant blast-ended skrewt in the room that is the war.”

Hermione could only nod in awe, at first, at the fact that this was Lucius Malfoy admitting that she, Hermione Granger, was right and he was wrong. She knew that soul mate or not, this was a rare thing before Lu even admitted it. However, when it came to what Lucius was asking for forgiveness for, well for Hermione there was nothing to really forgive. It was a part of learning and growing in their relationship and getting to know one another. To her, this was just an example of how important communication really was going to be. She began to say that to Lu but he kissed her into silence before she could get more than a beginning breath out.

When he had finished kissing Hermione near breathless Lucius smirked and in a bit more of a confident voice than what he been using, Lu simply transformed. Hermione watched as he seemed to draw from her positive response and began to look and sound much more like the Lu she was getting to know.

“Hermione for so long it has been simply Severus and I when we could get away from everything. We have been waiting for you for so long. When we finally found you, we both had to live with knowing we were the cause of some of your suffering… it is something either of us would give anything to change. Watching you blossom and having to keep our distance and, in some cases, watch your pain unfold before us, it was a pain I would not wish on my worst enemy. Hermione, we aren’t trying to buy your affection or make up for the war but you will have to forgive Sev and I. We want to prove ourselves worthy of a witch like you. Beautiful, kind, intelligent, loyal and honorable. You are truly a bastion to this community of what any young witch should want to be. We will forever be trying to be worthy of you, witch.” Lucius was passionate in his speech and it had absolutely brought a fresh wave of tears that were threatening to spill out of Hermione’s eyes.

Lucius reached up with both hands and cup her face and used his elegant thumbs to wipe underneath her eyes stopping any more tears before they could leak out. Then, in a way that made Hermione feel as though she was the only witch Lucius had ever seen, he began to speak once again in a quiet yet confident voice that seemed to surround her while being no more than a whisper. “Hermione, forgive two old wizards for wanting to impress, wine, dine and spoil the witch we have waited so long for. We have dreamed of the moment we could take you out for so long and then with you being so upset earlier, the two of us just assumed you would want to take your mind off of it. But what is that muggle saying Severus is so fond of… Something about assuming?”

Hermione felt slightly awkward as she barked out a laugh but Lucius’ deep and melodic chuckle joined her she suddenly felt a bit silly for feeling awkward at all. She finally was able to speak between her peals of laughter, “Assuming makes an ass out of you and me?”

“Yes! That’s it!” Lucius was able to exclaim but only just before also dissolving again into laughter. 

It was as if the laughter and joy was contagious and quite frankly hearing such joy warmed Hermione’s soul right back up and she was smiling again. She finally was able to catch her breath again and sighed out, “Of course that has to be one of the few muggle phrases Sev would claim.”

Lucius’ grin could have rivaled the Chesire Cat from her Lewis Carroll books. “Yes that is so like our dear Sev. He clearly only chooses the best, brightest and cleverest in whatever he chooses to remember or claim.” Lucius winked at her as he said that last bit and it had Hermione giggling again.

“So yes, Hermione, we made asses of ourselves. We assumed you would be interested in going on a date, what witch wouldn’t? We knew it was your first and were going to make it extra special but we forgot some of the most special parts for witches and we forgot a key portion of every good date, the excited and willing party who has accepted our invitation. In this case I have no idea how we could have forgotten about you, Hermione,our witch, the witch we know is the only one for us.” Lucius was passionate and near forceful by the time he had finished his apology.

Hermione nibbled at her lip as she listened and when he finished she looked into his unblinking eyes. She leaned forward quickly and pecked him on the lips and then snuggled into Lu’s strong, broad chest covered in a wonderfully soft button up collared shirt. She nodded her head at first before quietly saying, “Of course I forgive you, Lucius. You listened to my reasoning and actually heard what I was saying. Do you know how rarely that happens, Lu? That someone actually takes the time to listen to me? Or my reasoning? Not only that, but from what you’ve said and displayed so far it is obvious that you are clearly not going to continue with these plans for tonight. While I truly do look forward to when I do see them in motion, right now is just not the time. I will just certainly be more open any and all of your scheming and pampering when we have all had a bit more time to settle into the bond and come to terms with the end of the war. So Lu, you listened to me and took into account what I wanted, what more could I ask? What else would I have to forgive Lu?” 

After that last question she looked up again into his molten silver eyes and then slowly and with determination reached up and began to languidly kiss Lucius with passion and heat unlike any she had known herself to show before. Their tongues began to lazily play back and forth with each other. Just as things began to get a bit more passionate and Hermione was ready to push the blond wizard back into the large leather chair he had placed in front of the fireplace, a loud pop announced an entrance into the room.

It was in that moment Hermione cursed the fact that Spiffy had clearly remembered her instructions to get her before Severus left. She didn’t curse the elf, she was simply cursing herself for planning ahead and being blissfully unaware of just how wonderful and soothing a nice snog could be. She grinned at Lu and then placed one final kiss on his lips and backed away.

“If you will excuse me Lu, I will find you again just as soon as I have a similar talk with Sev. I look forward to spending this afternoon and evening at home with the two of you today and for the next several days in the future. I suggest you get comfy Lu, I think we should have a movie day today! I have a charm I can show you that will help project muggle movies!” She was excited and cheery at the prospect of getting comfy and cuddling with her wizards as well as showing off. Lucius could only grin as the smiling and giggling witch popped off to chat with their more dour partner. He was still absorbing their emotionally wrought tete-a-tete and was more than interested to hear how the conversation between Sev and their witch went.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Time for the next chapter and I have to thank you all again for your patience and kind words about the story and last chapter! I am loving writing this and even though the last few chapters have been a coming a little more slowly than I would like, I am glad you are all sticking with this story and me! I am very excited about this chapter and hope you will love it just as much as I do!
> 
> Thank you again for my wonderful betas LadyWinterlight and AerisAimaraCiren who have edited, criticized and supporting the story (and supporting me when things in my personal life have been nuts!) 
> 
> It was my birthday this past Friday and my husband surprised me with flying my husband in as a total shock to me and it lead to me being offline pretty much all weekend! As soon as I could finish looking over and making changes that were suggested today I am posting! Please enjoy and keep the comments and kudos coming! They absolutely inspire me and help encourage me when things get nuts! Enjoy and I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks!
> 
> *********************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> Chapter 54

Hermione was still giggling when she landed firmly behind Severus as he was clearly giving himself a final once over before leaving for what must have been the muggle world. Spiffy was silent as she had popped them into the room and the witch had to say remember to thank the small elf for staying silent as she had quickly left. It gave her a chance to admire Severus’ lean form from behind. She had always found him attractive in an elegant, noble sort of way but now seeing his lean and powerful form wrapped in a beautiful muggle sweater and jeans. Hermione could safely say she had a whole new appreciation for Severus.

She knew that Severus had known the moment she had entered the room. The man did not simply drop all of the traits and habits of two decades of successful spying. Hermione felt his gaze through his mirror while she appraised his backside. She was absolutely not blushing as she enjoyed a lovely view of his very attractive bum in some very well fitting jeans. She finally raised her eyes from the delectable view that was his backside to meet his eyes in the mirror. 

She gasped as she saw the open fire burning in Sev’s onyx eyes. Hermione also didn’t miss the sinful smirk that the wizard was sporting. He had heard her giggling and left her to ogle his bum. She couldn’t blame him for being cocky and smirking at her given how long she had been perusing. The fire in his eyes showed her that Sev clearly was enjoy what he could see of her in the mirror. She quickly gathered her wits and decided to meet his smirk with one of her own. 

Hermione decided to move first and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She could feel how thin he was from the war. She recognized that he, like her, could probably stand to learn to eat a bit more now that there wasn’t the threat of hunger, torture or death hanging over their heads. She nuzzled her head against the back of his shoulder and took in the smell that was Severus. She heard him breathe deeply and her smirk turned into a broad smile. 

She released her arms and stepped around in front of him, kissing his cheek as she passed. She watched as his face almost melted from the smirk she loved and had seen many times before to an absolutely heart melting smile; it was clearly something he saved for only those close to him and she felt honored that it was directed at her, caused by her. Hermione couldn’t help it, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion. He paused a beat before responding with fervor. She nearly got lost in Severus once again. His passion was near soul consuming and she loved the fire and the burn of it.

Before she could get completely lost in his kisses, his strong arms now wrapped around her and his beautiful hands quickly making their way under the thin vest she was wearing, Hermione pulled back with a groan. She knew as soon as he felt her try to break away he would stop immediately and she was right. Severus didn’t drop all contact but his hands quickly made their way above fabric and his lips stopped devouring hers. She groaned at the loss of his talented fingers caressing her and his surprisingly strong lips. Still she knew she had to talk to him about how she was upset and she couldn’t allow herself to get distracted by any of the more sinful pursuits she wanted to explore with Sev.

Hermione knew she didn’t need to approach this conversation the same way she had approached her chat with Lu. Severus may have been biased against Gryffindors (and, if she had to be honest, with good reason) but he still understood them. He also understood how lonely being the intelligent one could be. He understood how terrible it could be to be the awkward one. He also knew the hurt of being abandoned in your time of need by someone who was supposed to be your best friend. He understood her past and he had shown that he could and would listen to her without her having to manipulate or choose her words just as carefully as she had with Lu. She already knew at least that much was true. 

It caused her to feel a bit more comfortable when, with their arms still wrapped around each other, she let her smile drop just a bit and look at him with a serious and determined intent in her eyes. Severus began to frown and then when he noticed that she was still smiling a warm and welcoming smile he rewarded her with a warm chuckle. Before Hermione could scold him in the slightest for laughing at her attempt at giving him a slight serious look in his wonderfully silky voice that sent chills down her spine he leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Oh Hermione, how I wish that determined look in your eye was for your determination to get into my jeans to get a better look at my bum. I won’t even pretend that I didn’t see you ogling me. You are lucky witch that I am not as vain as Lucius… although if you keep looking at me like that, Hermione, I may have reason to feel as cocky as he does most days.” 

Hermione could feel his grin against her cheek and ear and it made her giggle. She felt Severus kiss her cheek and then pull back but kept her in his arms and close. He met her gaze seriously but his face held none of the malice she had known while he was her professor. Instead it was neutral and almost serene. His eyes were so open and expressive and he looked ten or fifteen years younger than when she had saved him, just days ago. The stress of being a slave to both sides was gone from his over wrought shoulders and lines on his face seemed to disappear. She was almost overjoyed that also could see that the near constant scowl she had always associated with Sev was also gone. The fact that she could now associate love, trust, warmth and protection with the dark wizard made Hermione happier than she could have ever imagined.

She didn’t frown but she forced herself to not get lost in his onyx eyes and tried to keep her face somewhat neutral. 

She took a deep breath before she began, trying to keep her voice at least slightly warm, “Well Sev, I just finished chatting with our dear Lu. He was wondering why I wasn’t languishing in the bath when I popped in on him. I am sure because you sent your very lovely little note, you are wondering why I am not with whatever spa treatments you had set up. I do have to add, Sev, that I will be the first to admit that was quite a nice bit of magic especially given the locking wards that I had put up.” 

Severus merely lifted an eyebrow as if he was slightly annoyed with her stating the obvious. Hermione simply matched his arched eyebrow with one of her own. This made Severus chuckle a bit and quietly rumble, “Very nice, my witch. Very nice indeed.” 

She knew he felt her shiver as he drew out the final word. She needed to keep her head about her. She wasn’t totally upset with him, per se, but she did need to speak her peace and make sure that Severus especially understood that her problem wasn’t because of who he and Lucius were. She needed to make sure that he understood that this was to make sure that the three of them didn’t accidental hex someone on reflex because they were in an alleyway or brushed against them. Hermione needed Severus to understand that she wasn’t rejecting the date just the timing. He may have tried to hide it but she knew he was especially sensitive to the idea of rejection and personally Hermione couldn’t blame him given what little information she knew about his past.She was not going to let his powers of seduction or his fairly obvious hesitancy to talk about anything having to deal with emotions or the past distract her from what she had come here to do.

She was trying and failing at not letting thoughts like that flit across her mind. Hermione didn’t want to still see Severus like the Professor who had gleefully torn her apart no matter how hard she tried to earn his approval. She pushed that image of him to the back of her mind but it was sometimes hard to forget how cruelly he would cut her down He always seemed especially brutal when it came to her academic attempts. 

Even though she now knew that it was a role he was forced to play, it didn’t made the pain she had suffered any less. However, the pain and pressure he must have endured also didn’t escape her. Knowing she was his destined third and he was her professor, and not only that but a double agent who had to hear threats against her person probably daily. Hermione wanted to shudder again when it flashed across her mind that Lucius had been in Azkaban when she had come of age. Sev had suffered alone and her heart broke for him on that front. It still didn’t make it any easier to separate the wizard that was now rapidly becoming her beloved Sev from the man who she had always strived to impress but never seemed to, who had been markedly cruel to her about her appearance as she had grown up.

Still looking into his guarded but trusting eyes now Hermione was sure that this was her Sev. Now that she was able to really focus on his dark but expressive eyes she was able to see how much he was trying, as well as how he was doing his absolutely best to put away the mask he had worn for so many years. She could see the pain that appeared to be a constant undercurrent for Sev in those same eyes and Hermione made a silent vow to do her best everyday to try and ease a small amount of that pain. 

Still, in her mind, Hermione was positive that Severus was going to be much easier to convince of her viewpoint compared to Lucius. This wizard of hers was used to living life in the shadows and not a life of first class dinners and stepping out as Lu had been. She was sure he would be more than happy to not spend the night parading in front of the wizarding public, because no matter how private they tried to make an outing she was sure people would find them. 

She wanted to giggle at that thought but knew that Sev would most likely take that the wrong way. Hermione knew how expressive her face could be and knew that while Severus wasn’t using legilimency on her, he could read her emotions through her eyes. She didn’t try too hard to hide the grin at the corners of her mouth at his very obvious use of his particular vocal talents or their matching facial expressions. She was allowed to find that at least a slight bit funny.

“I have to say Sev that I have had years of watching the master of that very expression most intently, so if I hadn’t mastered it, I would be most disappointed in myself.”

He let out a deep and soul warming chuckle. Hermione couldn’t help the smile that broke across her face at that sound. Still she couldn’t get distracted by the wonderful sound that she hoped to hear every day for the rest of her life. Severus could distract her with much more ease than Lucius because of how well he knew her tics and personality from years of watching her. Hermione had to remain focused and at least somewhat clear headed.

“But to the point at hand, Sev. You are right, I did not come here simply to ogle you in Muggle clothing nor to practice my best Professor Snape look for you. I came to chat about what I heard while I was in my bath, possibly not quite minding my own business.”

Hermione heard Severus mutter something that sounded like “insufferable know-it-all” but hardly saw his lips move except to move into a bit of a smirk that honestly made him look years younger.

As he was clearly saying that in jest, Hermione didn’t scold him too much. “I heard that Sev! I wasn’t the one decided to enjoy the many pleasures of Lu’s mouth while my other lover was just beyond the door. I also was not the one who didn’t put up any silencing charms when I was shouting my pleasure from the top of my lungs. In fact I doubt you even heard when I was able to bring myself to orgasm, you two were so loud!”

Severus had a tint of pink to his cheeks and Hermione had to admit it was rather charming and she decided to save him further embarrassment and decided to not mention the blush she found so endearing.

“But I assure you Sev, that wasn’t what bothered me in the slightest. In fact I just left Lu promising a repeat performance of exactly how and where I touched myself in the tub later this evening. He seemed most enthusiastic at seeing for himself just how I was able to cum all over my hand while listening to him give you what sounded like as close to an outstanding blow job as one can.”

Hermione almost had to laugh at Sev now nodding along like a bobble head at the idea of her repeat performance. She doubted that the formerly dour man got this excited over almost anything. It was an absolute boost to her admittedly slightly fragile ego to see someone as worldly as Sev react like that to watching her. It helped her strengthen her resolve just enough to let him know just what had pulled her away from what admittedly was most likely much needed pampering.

“No Sev hearing you two in the throes of pleasure only made me smile. Hearing you take into hand to plan an entire evening without consulting me, especially one as important as my first date with you two, let alone my first date ever. That is what upset me and pulled me out of the bath with those lovely oils you made me. That is what drew me away for whatever and whoever is probably waiting for me in my room for whatever spa treatments you two have cooked up.”

It was clear that Severus couldn’t hide the slightly hurt and confused look on his face or in his eyes. It flashed there for a moment and had Hermione not been watching him for the slightest hint of upset she would have missed it. If it hadn’t been patently obvious that Severus was sensitive underneath the mask that he had almost constantly worn. 

“Sev, it isn’t the fact that you two wanted to take me on a date that upset me. It isn’t even that you went about planning it without me. In fact, I want to be surprised on our first date as a triad. I want to be swept off my feet by my two wizards, but I also want to be able to prepare. Not just physically prepare like with the spa Sev. I want to be mentally prepared. I want to be able to be a flutter over being asked on my date, I want a chance to shop for my own outfit to prepare. I want to feel the butterflies that I know you saw on so many of your female snakes experience before the Yule Ball or their first Hogsmeade visit with a boy. There is so much I missed of being a ‘girl’ and being wooed and I would like to not miss this.” Hermione was walking the tedious line of having passion in her voice and tone while also making sure to remain calm and collected to show Sev that this wasn’t some dire mistake that there was no going back on.

Hermione saw that Sev was still considering how to respond in his calculated way. The man had not survived as a spy for so long without learning how to think before he spoke and while this was the first instance that Hermione was going to use this to her advantage she was sure it was not going to be her last. 

She continued on, “It is the fact Sev that you two just decided that this was how it was going to be and this was how and when the date was going to take place. I have been willing to jump feet first into a lot of situations and scenarios, including this one with you and Lu, and for the most part most of them have turned out quite well. In fact I would say jumping in with no fear worked out quite spectacularly for me in the instance of you two, but for once I want to savor something. I want to savour my first date, the excitement and the preparation for it. I want to for once be allowed to be a woman and be allowed to titter and giggle about my upcoming date.”

With pleading eyes Hermione continue, “For once Sev, I know you can appreciate this on some level I am sure, I want to absorb and take in all that I saw, heard and in some cases did during that final battle. I want a chance to take in those who we lost, those who survived and everything that I have tried to ignore for the past year. I want to sit in our home surrounded by your warmth and love and know that nothing is expected of me. I want to revel in the fact that for the first time in nearly two decades my wizards are free of their ‘masters’ and free of being spies. For the first time since I have known I was a witch I don’t have to worry about dying or being hated for my blood. Some will cling to the old ways, I am not an idiot Sev, but most people will at least not besmirch my name or blood on the street. I want to just enjoy not being at war for a few days and not have to worry about photographs, the public, the Prophet or anyone else. It may be cowardly, but can I be a coward and selfish for once and ask to stay inside? I want to enjoy this first with you and Lu fully and truthfully that will not happen tonight no matter what magic the spa technicians can work.”

Severus’ face remained close to blank and impassive and Hermione wondered if she had misread a sign or a look in his eye. She was so concerned with what appeared to be his lack of reaction that she missed his hand coming up and gently brushing a stray curl off of her forehead until he was doing it. Then she saw the overwhelming love and it appeared like a hint of guilt in his stunningly deep onyx eyes.

The guilt she saw in his eyes broke her heart. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could even get a syllable out edgewise, Sev shushed her with a mere flick of his eyes and began to speak in a quiet voice which initially had Hermione on edge. “I will be honest Hermione. This has disappointed me.”

Hermione felt shattered in that moment. The last thing she had wanted to do was upset either of her wizards. She knew she had to stand her ground and make her feelings known. Not necessarily about everything, but she couldn’t let Sev and Lu run roughshod and plan everything. She was supposedly an equal partner in this triad and so far she was being treated as a child or a tag along. Yes, both men had made her feel desirable and wanted and that was a heady experience. What had made her feel less was the fact that at the first chance they had they had excluded her from any significant planning of what she considered to be a major event. The fact that they were about to set this plan into motion without truly informing her or even thinking to talk to her about it. Simply put, it hurt. It was something that she had feared as soon as she realized she was the third in a triad. Learning that it was based off of an existing relationship had her feeling like she would be forced to be the third wheel for the rest of her life.

She had never admitted to the Harry or Ron just how many times they had made her feel like the tag along or like she was lesser. It had been enough to simply be friends and she had liked that they had talked to her like everyone at her primary school. She had been a loner and an outcast for most of her life and had gobbed onto Harry and Ron at the first sign of friendship. She had a kind heart and a warm soul and she hid inside just how much it hurt when the boys wouldn’t talk anything but Quidditch and would poke fun at her studious nature. She had hated being the add on and now, just like with her friends, she felt like the third wheel.

Just like in Hogwarts when it felt like had no one had noticed her and the boys had their significant others tagging along, she was the odd man out. She was standing on the sidelines, looking in and now she had mucked up her attempts to join in on the fun. She felt like an awkward wedge that didn’t quite fit at the moment and despite her best efforts Hermione was sure that was flashing across her face like a neon sign.

While she was pants at hiding how she felt on her face and in her eyes, that wasn’t the only reason she knew Sev could tell that had hurt her. She watched the realization dance across his face and wanted to leave the wizards bedroom to have a good cry. She no longer felt like the confident witch that had just told Lucius her feelings. Hermione didn’t even feel like the secure witch who had popped into the room and ogled Sev so blatantly. Suddenly she felt like she was simply playing acting at a real relationship and her wizards were actually in one.

Hermione looked down and away from Sev and began to gently try to extricate herself from the hold Sev was still maintaining around her waist. She wanted to be alone right now to come to terms with what and how she was feeling and she really didn’t want to hear from Sev how she had disappointed him. For seven years she had tried to impress him, gain any sort of recognition or approval from him as her professor and now one of the first chances she has as a lover and she had disappointed him? It was like a hundred pound weight had settled firmly on her heart and Hermione felt sick with guilt and regret. 

She noticed Sev not being very willing to let go of the grip he had around her waist and she didn’t want to look up at him to show the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. She didn’t need for him to have further proof that he had hurt her. She knew how personally Sev would take the fact that he had made her cry and she couldn’t have that also resting on her conscience. 

She had been so sure he would be the easy one to convince to stay in and that he would be the one to understand why she would want to not head out only a few days after they had finished fighting a war. Instead she was faced with Lucius cowing to her request with nary a second thought and Sev who was disappointed. Hermione hated more than anything the feeling that she had disappointed or let someone down. Feeling that she had done so to one of her soul mates felt crushing at that moment.

Hermione pushed back with a bit more force and to try and turn to leave the room quietly muttering to Severus, “I am so sorry I disappointed you Sev. I had no idea that going on this date this particular night meant so much to you. I can certainly go start getting ready like you and Lucius had planned. It is not a problem. I don’t want to hold you up either you look dressed and ready to go run your errands I heard you telling Lu about, if you would let me go, I will let you get to them. If I was hearing things correctly I am sure they are time sensitive. Please be sure to be careful while out in public, I know not all of the Riddle’s followers have been apprehended just yet.”

She tried to hide the waiver that was threatening to break as she spoke. She wanted desperately to head back to her rooms and hide. Hermione hated feeling this emotional but Sev had hit one of her trigger points right on the head and try as she might she couldn’t fight off her feelings.

Hermione still felt Sev’s arms wrapped securely around her waist and in fact felt as if his grip had for some reason grown stronger. She wasn’t going to fight him but she also wasn’t going to stay where she wasn’t wanted. She pulled back again, trying to twist and turn in his arms and this time she was positive she felt his grip tighten. In a slightly annoyed and fractionally louder voice, Hermione as firmly as she could in that particular moment said, “Severus please let me go. I would like to return to my room please.” She emphasised the please in an slightly more irritated tone.

It did not soothe her irritation when she heard Sev clucking his tongue at her like she was a misbehaving young child. She wanted to throw a damn tantrum when she heard that. Hermione was close to stomping her feet in frustration when she felt Sev’s long elegant fingers under her chin lifting her face towards his. He still held one arm firmly around her waist and now wasn’t firm about it but made it obvious that he had a hold of her chin. He was clearly going to force her to look him in the eyes which was quite honestly the last thing Hermione wanted to do in that moment.

She knew however that resistance was futile. Sev was the kind of enigmatic wizard who got what he wanted one way or another. He would not be actually forcing her to look at or talk to him. However her guilt and curiosity were very clearly on his side and helping him gain the upper hand and Severus had not been the head of Slytherin House for over a decade for no reason.

When their eyes final met, Hermione was shocked not to find disappointment or hurt in Sev’s eyes but regret that was tinged with just the faintest bit of humor. She wanted to slap him for even thinking this was funny but over the course of the last year on the run she had learned to at least think a smidgen before she acted. She very much doubted Sev would react even close to nicely to her slapping him, even if in her opinion he very much deserved it at this moment.

She did not attempt to hide the fact that she was fuming at what she saw in Sev’s eyes or on the smirk that he was clearly trying his utmost to hide. Hermione appreciated the flicker of fear that she saw in his eyes when she started to feel her magic crackle around her due to her anger and annoyance.

Hermione kept her scowl firmly in place as Severus did not release his hold on her chin making her look up and into his eyes. In a soft and as close to placating voice as Severus was ever going to have he began to speak, “Hermione, while I pride myself on choosing my words carefully and thinking before I speak, I fear that a few moments ago I did just the opposite of that and have now hurt you. Please know, my kitten, that I never want to cause you pain. It is also now painfully obvious to me that the very polite way that you brought your needs and concerns to Lu’s and my attention that you never wanted to hurt ours either.” 

Hermione let out a very unladylike, “Hrmph!” and scoffed. Severus chose to ignore both noises and continued on trying to explain himself to her as calmly as he could. “What I meant to express, my dear one, is not that I am disappointed in you. I don’t think I ever could be and I certainly am not now. You are not some weak witch that would be cowed into a corner and would never speak her mind. That is one of the literally innumerable reasons you are perfect for Lu and myself. You came to us very openly and with all the honesty in the world and I for one admire that more than you will ever know. I also reacted and answered your honesty very poorly and while I don’t know all that is going through that gorgeous head of yours I am sure that the last thing you wanted or needed to hear was that I was disappointed in you.”

Tears began to leak out of the corners of Hermione’s eyes and, despite her best efforts of holding them back, were falling rather rapidly. She felt Sev release his hold on her chin and then used his work-callused fingers to wipe away what he could. She couldn’t speak over the lump in her throat and didn’t want to nod her agreement. Hermione didn’t want to lay bare any more of her weaknesses, she wasn’t going to deny that her fear of rejection and disappointment were looming large at this point.

“Sweet Hermione, please don’t cry. I hate that I caused this. Especially because that was not what I meant at all. I could never be disappointed in you because you spoke up. I could never be upset that you stood up for yourself and your well being. I particularly could not be upset with you for those reasons, kitten, because I asked you to do just that this morning. I asked you to stop putting others first and to allow yourself to be a priority. You did just that and I am personally upset at Lu and myself for not thinking about this date the way you did. I am upset at the two of us that in our efforts to make this first date as special as possible for you ignored the fact that it is in fact about you. That you should be properly asked and courted. None of our courtship and bonding will be completely according to tradition but we can at least try to make sure that you get to experience all that you missed out on due to the war and the idiots you went to school with not recognizing the goddess walking among them.” His voice was beginning to crack and she could see his eyes beginning to well up. It almost broke Hermione to see that.

This was Severus Snape. This was the feared Potions Master that made first years tremble in place and could bring NEWT level students to tears. He had been a double agent who had hid his emotions and true thoughts just like Hermione had been forced to and he hadn’t had the advantage of being out of the limelight and on the run for a year. He had been bearing the brunt of the terror at Hogwarts and at every meeting he had with Riddle. Hermione didn’t imagine he had been brought to tears frequently and it made her feel just a bit worse that her tears and his poorly chosen misunderstood words to her were doing this to him now.

“Please Hermione. Please. Tell me you understand. I need you to know that it isn’t you who has disappointed me, it is my and Lu’s thoughtlessness. While I will admit that I do not have much experience in the way of romance and, to be honest, most if not all of my experience has come from Lu, but I do know how important those moments are. I still remember the nerves I felt asking Lu to dinner not as friends but as lovers. It was one of the best and worst feelings I’ve had in all of my life. I am sure, dearest, if you asked Lu he would get a dreamy look on his face and remember how he felt before our first outing. I want to give you every experience in the world that you haven’t yet had and I want to sweep you off your feet. I know Lu does too. We want this to be an equal partnership, our sweet one. We need this be equal. Make no mistakes about it, Lu and I have been waiting what feels like a lifetime for you and we will not let you go now. You were made for us and we do not want to exclude you in any way. In fact, if I know Lu, he is going to try to find more ways to include you if he can and I will assist him in any way I can. We want you, Hermione, in whatever way, shape and form you will have us, we will always want you, witch.” Severus was quiet for a moment and Hermione leaned into his chest tears still flowing unchecked down her face. 

She felt his long hand now caressing her bare neck and she shivered then in a husky voice he finally said, “Even when I put my boot in my mouth, Hermione, I will always still want you and will want you to be involved in every discussion, adventure and plan we have. I have wanted you for years, my know-it-all, and I know without a doubt that I will want you with my last breath and beyond. Please tell me you will forgive my callous comment earlier. I know emotions are running high in this house and in the outside world and I know I should have been more aware of how my words would sound but this is still a learning process for me, for all of us. I am not the romantic Lu is and I do not have his silver tongue but I should have been more cognizant, especially knowing you as I do and knowing how much you wanted my approval in class. Even if I wasn’t free to give it then, Hermione, know you have never had or earned any disappointment in you from me. I have always been inwardly beaming with pride at your bravery, your brilliance and your amazing perseverance in the face of what many would see as insurmountable challenges. I have and will always be proud of you, Hermione, and I am absolutely overjoyed that you are mine. Please never forget that, witch.”

Hermione was smiling through her quickly drying tears and was trying to catch her breath which, thanks to her attempts to hold back her tears, was not coming as freely as it would have normally. She pulled her head back from its resting place on Sev’s chest and looked at him, knowing her face was tear streaked and blotchy and finding that she couldn’t seem to care. Looking into those onyx eyes she had admired for so many years and seeing the overwhelming truth and love that were shining through, it just warmed her heart and soul. 

She placed a soft kiss on Sev’s lips and pulled back and gave him a warm smile. She could almost feel the relief pouring off of him. She mumbled into his chest, “Oh Sev, I will strive everyday to never forget it. I will also try to not jump to conclusions about things that you and Lu say. I know you didn’t mean to hurt my feelings just now; I am honestly a bit overly sensitive, given all that has happened and I am so used to people saying hurtful things and not realizing how deep they were cutting me. Harry and Ron would do it all the time and my parents were good parents but they would only comment on things if I had let them down or disappointed them in some way. When I heard disappointed, I feared the worst and to be honest I didn’t even give you a chance to say what you were disappointed in. I just assumed it was me.”

Severus was quiet for a moment and then she felt his hand rubbing soft circles right under the hem of her vest. It felt so good to feel his strong hands moving in such a comforting way over her back. Then in a quiet and husky voice he spoke with his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear, “Oh kitten, we are still learning each other and learning to live outside of our pasts. Your requests are all valid and there is no reason not to stay home tonight and no reason we have to rush anything. We have the rest of our lives and I swear to you Hermione, I will spend every day starting today showing you only love, respect and how proud I am that you are my witch. I know Lu plans to do the same thing. We will learn more about each other as time moves forward and as we grow and as our relationship matures. Being overly sensitive right now is understandable Hermione, but don’t apologize for your feelings or emotions to me. Not ever. They are yours and part of you, my kitten, and I want to know about all of them and feel them with you.” 

This was like a neon sign reminder for Hermione that this relationship, soulmates or not, was still just that a relationship and a new one at that. There would be bumps in the road, misunderstanding and arguments. All three of them had amazing, fierce tempers when provoked and she needed to remember that her wizards were still learning about her and she about them. She was going to say things that might hurt them without even thinking and they, as the last few minutes with Severus had proven, would do the same. Communication was key and she hoped that how upset she had gotten over the lack of it from Sev would help be a reminder for the stoic man. It had certainly served as a wake up call for her as well. it had reminded her that while she had a tendency to take things said at face value, her wizards were Slytherins through and through and, more often than not, there were several meanings behind every word or phrase they said. 

She looked up and smiled at him again. This time he leaned in for one of the softest kisses Hermione had ever felt. Then he muttered against her lips. “Well let us get you back to spa day. Hopefully you didn’t disagree with that portion of day. The evening plans will of course change but please allow us to pamper you, Hermione. You certainly deserve it and I think it can help with calming your magic a bit as well.”

Hermione hummed in agreement and allowed herself to be led out of the room with Sev’s arms securely around her shoulders. She snuggled a bit deeper into his hold and smiled. She had to admit she was quite looking forward to this spa day and had no problem being pampered after the past year on the run. She had a feeling a massage or two would do wonders for the knots in her back and shoulders that she had gotten from sleeping in that blasted tent for the past year. No, she would not mind this bit of pampering one bit and she had no problem letting her wizards plan this bit for her.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I totally apologize for the super long wait for this next chapter, it has been a hard few months with a move that was unexpected (and at the time unwanted but we love our new place now!) and depression/anxiety kicking my ass around kind of double time the past few months it was hard to get motivated. The awesome notes and feedback that kept coming in while I took my break from writing (I read a ton of fanfiction while I was not writing) kept nudging me along to start writing again. 
> 
> The real thanks to getting this chapter started (and my writing going again) have to go to my wonderful beta's and friends LadyWinterlight and AerisAimaraCiren. They were amazing and supportive and also allowed me to bounce ideas off of them and vent at the same time. A huge thank you to both of them for being amazing.
> 
> That being said there are LEMONS ahead! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter and the ending scene and I hope you all enjoy it! I have plans for my next chapter already and no real plans for this weekend so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Thank you again for all of your awesome encouragement and calls for more, all of it did honestly help a ton and I can't even put into words how much I appreciated it!!  
> ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
> Chapter 55

After some very trying and tiring conversations with her wizards, Hermione had honestly not been looking forward to her spa treatments. She was not like most witches who loved to be primped and pampered. In fact she hadn’t really had that experience before. Yes, she had spent hours getting ready for the Yule Ball, but that was more out of spite towards Ron and his hurtful comments, not because she enjoyed it. She also had been fairly certain that she was not going to enjoy being poked, prodded and massaged by people she didn’t know. Especially after the last year of the War. 

That had been before she had stepped into the spa that Lu and whoever he had hired had transformed her bedroom and bathroom into. It was sublime. It was heavenly, and it was everything Hermione had never imagined a spa to be. Best of all, it was all for her.

Hermione was shocked several hours later that her jaw had left the floor. She couldn’t believe how relaxed she’d become, and for the first time in as long as she could remembered she felt totally at ease. It had probably helped that she hadn’t seen whoever was working on pampering her. It was almost like they were totally not there and she somehow knew that if Lu had hired them and trusted them, then she could too. She felt glowing, beautiful and like the year on the run had somehow been magically scrubbed off of her body. She had honestly never felt like this before and as she couldn’t help the fact that she had hummed and practically danced her way into her closet.

Knowing that both of her wizards had heard her loud and clear on her desire to stay in but would most likely still want to do something special at dinner, Hermione decided to take this newfound lightness and have fun with what she wore. She wasn’t ready for some of the most daring knicker sets that Lu had provided but she decided to pick something that was flirty and fun because for the first time in a long time she felt both of those things. She was going to enjoy the fact that the war was over and that she felt truly glowing and alluring for the first time in, well quite frankly forever. 

The shocking magenta balconette bra and matching high cut briefs that just seemed to continue to catch her eye were the first layer that she chose. It was something she would not have normally considered but she was feeling so amazingly confident that she was going to wear things that only enhanced that feeling. With that thought she walked over to the section of the closet that Lucius had clearly filled with cocktail wear. She knew that this dinner would just be the three of them and that Lucius and Sev would want it to be special so why not dress the part?

Hermione could see muggle designer brands mixed in with the robes that she had barely admitted to herself that she had gawked at in Twilfit and Tattings, what felt like so many years ago. She grinned as she saw names like Dior, Prada and Diane Von Furstenburg mixed in there and wondered how Lu could have known that these were brands she had always drooled over when she was able to sneak copies of her mother’s fashion magazines. 

Suddenly her fingers touched a stunningly soft and delicate silk and without even seeing the dress she knew that this would be what she was going to wear tonight. She pulled the dress out and instantly knew she was right. It was a stunning and much shorter than she would have normally dared to wear kimono-like dress that was a bewitching sheer black silk. Underneath was that daring sheer fabric was a satin slip that was clearly going to cling to her every curve. It was dramatic and daring while also being feminine and fun. She carefully slipped the dress over the stunning half up, half down hairstyle that the spa workers had somehow tamed her hair into. She couldn’t believe how fun the style was, reminiscent of the old pictures she had seen of Bridget Bardot, but she adored it and fit perfectly with the dress she had selected. 

She kept her jewelry to a minimum and chose a pair of sky high magenta suede stilettos to finish her look. She knew she was going to knock her wizards socks off and Hermione could not wait. She called for Spiffy and couldn’t help the smile that graced her face as Spiffy gave her a once over and began bobbing her head rapidly in agreement with Hermione’s choice. She knew how fiercely protective this little elf was of her wizards and also knew that Spiffy knew them better than anyone else, so the fact that she approved only helped boost Hermione’s confidence even higher into the stratosphere. Given how this day had started, she could not believe how it had turned around and how a little bit of pampering and a sexy dress could completely change one’s whole perspective. 

Hermione knew she had made all of the right decisions in her outfit choice as soon as Spiffy popped her into a room she had never seen before -- or if she had been in this room, her two wizards had totally transformed it with an amazing amount of magic. It was a medium sized, glass enclosed room that was almost like a miniature version of the glass enclosed Crystal Palace she had seen in so many history books. She could clearly see the stars sprinkling the night sky like she could almost reach out and grab them.

At first Hermione thought that it was just the moon and stars that were lighting up the room. Then at second glance she saw the soft glow of the what must be hundreds of candles that were lining the floor and floating gently in the air. Once she was able to take in the positively romantic lighting in the room she was able to see the stunning flowers that seemed to be everywhere. 

White dittany, symbolizing love and passion, and gardenias, which Hermione knew meant that someone had a secret love, dotted the perimeter and were the first flowers that she noticed. She appreciated that somehow her wizards had added the visual of the flowers while somehow ensuring that the powerful smells didn’t overwhelm her or the room. She was also sure that both Severus and Lucius knew the language of flowers and that every single flower that she saw held a special meaning for their new and burgeoning bond. 

On the center of the small table that was very clearly set for just three was a stunning centerpiece that spoke volumes. Hermione saw very clearly blue salvia, gillyflower and jasmine upon first glance. She knew that the three each had specific meanings and it nearly brought tears to her eyes with how thoughtful both men were. If she had to guess both Lu and Sev had picked out these flowers knowing the meanings and after what she was sure was an emotional day for all of them it was slightly overwhelming to her how thoughtful they were. 

With the jasmine signifying elegance, nobility and grace as well as love and sensuality, Hermione felt both of her wizards in this choice. It screamed Lu at first glance but that hidden sensual look and smell of the Jasmine was all Sev. The blue salvia represented healing and she knew that this was a pure Severus addition. She knew he valued her wisdom and knowledge and was looking forward to his newly granted long life and good health that he could share with her and Lu. Hermione also recognized from their talk earlier in the day that he wanted to help heal her wounds both mental and physical and she looked forward to letting him in and allowing that. The final choice was pure Lu. The gillyflower was bright and beautiful but also delicate and regal. It had an almost intoxicating scent and in the language of flowers symbolized lasting beauty and a happy life. Hermione knew how Lu loved beautiful things and aesthetics but also was so looking forward to as he put it finally having a happy life with his true partners and bondmates. 

While she was taking in the scene before her, Hermione was shocked that she had not noticed Spiffy pop out or her wizards walk in. She had her back to them as they silently entered the room but she could never miss feeling Severus’s strong hands wrapping around her waist or the soft kisses that Lu began laying on her the side of her neck that was exposed. Hermione could only gasp as she felt those sensations and it turned into an audible exclamation of delight as Lu took hold of one of her hands and spun her out of Severus’s grasp so they could take in the look she had put together.

“Oh Kitten, my my my how you manage to do it but you get more beautiful every time I see you.” Lucius said appreciatively as he took in the glowing beauty that was their witch.

“Lu, I think your use of kitten is particularly apropos right now, but I think you missed a key word. Our witch tonight… she is a pure sex kitten,” Severus all but growled out.

In one step he closed the space between himself and Hermione and, in a near whisper that he was still sure Lucius could hear, Sev said in a voice that was like silk, “Those shoes, that dress, and don’t think I missed the shocking purple knickers that peeked out when Lucius spun you around. You are dressed for seduction, our Hermione, and I for one am dying to be seduced.”

She could feel her cheeks twinging pink and felt like absolutely preening with pride when she felt Lu’s hot breath against her ear. “Oh yes Hermione, you are every bit the sex kitten. You are like something out of my teenage dreams in the best way and I want to absolutely devour every inch of you.”

Hermione couldn’t help but shiver in delight. She was shocked, however as instead of the vigourous snogging that she expected from both of her wizards, she was led, with Sev and Lu each holding a hand, to the center seat at the small almost bistro style table. Her confusion clearly showed on her face and she blushed slightly angrily at the matching chuckles as her wizards sat on either side of her.

“Well, can I at least know why I am being laughed at now?” she sighed slightly exasperatedly.

Still slightly chuckling, Lucius responded, “We aren’t laughing at you our dearest. We were simply enjoying how free you are with your emotions and the expressions on your face. We have been so used to hiding ours while being around people who show no emotion beside hate, that it is a positively joyful experience to see your blush of delight or flush of anger. Additionally, seeing the disappointment so obvious on your face at the fact that we didn’t snog you senseless just now helps my ego quite a bit and I am sure Sev agrees.”

Severus nodded with a mirthful smirk and Hermione couldn’t help but playfully pout for just a few moments. With a loud and overly dramatic sigh she finally responded, “Well some of us haven’t been master spies for almost two decades nor were we in a house at Hogwarts that demanded hiding our emotions…” She couldn’t however continue her mock tirade because she fell into a fit of the giggles. She loved the two rich laughs that joined her girlish one and began once again beaming with the knowledge that she was surrounded by her wizards and their love. 

Once she had calmed down from her giggle fit Hermione noticed something odd about the table set in front of them. There were plates, napkins and wine goblets but there was no flatware. She was about to ask the logical question that popped into her head when Severus clearly seeing where her eyes had been drawn answered for her.

“Ever the perceptive one my dearest; I see you noticed the lack of utensils for our dinner this evening. I hope you don’t mind, but Lu and I thought it should a more hands-on experience, you could say. We were hoping you wouldn’t be averse to nibbling on finger foods and feeding one another. We thought it might be a bit of a romantic bonding experience for the three of us…” 

His silky voice sent shivers down her spine and dampness in her knickers, and Hermione felt herself nodding her agreement before she had even really thought about Sev’s proposal. She could hardly believe the words that seem to bypass her usual filter from her mind, “With as many times as I have admired your beautiful and graceful hands Sev, trust me it will be no hardship of mine to get better acquainted with them.”

This spurred a deep chuckle from Severus and Hermione did not miss the tinge of pink that appeared at the top of his cheeks. Lucius leaned in and said quietly, “I knew there was a reason I should have gone into teaching. To think I could have been admired like Sev was by our little witch.”

It was Hermione’s turn to blush and she looked down at her lap in embarrassment until she felt Lu’s smooth fingertips under her chin. He lifted her head up and placed what she thought could quite possibly be one of the sweetest kisses on her lips then murmured, “I can’t help but kiss you when you blush like that kitten. Everytime it nearly takes my breath away and I will endeavour to do whatever I can to keep you blushing like that as much as possible.” 

Hermione once again could barely fathom how sweet these two men really were behind their stoic exteriors and she felt truly blessed to be the witch they to whom they were destined to show their true colors. Before she could even continue to process that thought, however, the table suddenly and silently filled with a mouthwatering display of finger foods, several that she recognized as obvious aphrodisiacs. 

She almost wanted to roll her eyes when she saw the raw oysters, pomegranates, cherries, strawberries, figs, honey and various items that she could tell held chilies but it all look so ripe, fresh and delicious that instead her mouth began to salivate.

It was obvious as soon as Severus held the first fig dipped in honey that her eyes were not lying to her and this was truly some of the most succulent and fresh fruit she had ever seen, let alone tasted. She reached for an oyster to try one of those and instead had her hand swatted away by Lu who insisted on being the one to feed her. She felt slightly annoyed that they wouldn’t let her feed herself but a little voice in the back of her mind told her to relax and let her wizards pamper her like the obviously wanted too. Every thought of putting up a fight seemed to fly out the window when she finally listened to it.

As their dinner progressed Hermione learned a new way to play with her food and she had to admit she enjoyed this new learning process. Sev and Lu eventually allowed her to feed them as well but as the evening wore on she soon felt dribbles of honey falling onto her thighs where her dress had ridden up and swipes of chocolate that happened to fall on her bare neck. Neither wizard would allow her the use of her napkin however to clean up their messes. 

Instead, Sev dropped to his knees and maintained his eye contact with her as he languidly licked the honey that was slowly making its was from the tops of thigh down to the inside. She gasped as she felt his sensuous tongue making swipes to clean up the sticky liquid and couldn’t help the moan that escaped as his tongue traveled a bit closer to her apex.

“Oh Lu, you were right, this honey does taste sweeter when eaten directly from our witch… She is a much more lucious serving platter.” His positively seductive voice gave her goosebumps and she felt him pushing the hem of her dress a bit higher and drizzling even more of the sticky substance even higher on her thighs, this time not at all being subtle about making sure some spilled down the inner curve. 

Hermione spread her legs apart a bit farther and pushed back her chair to give him room to lick up the sticky mess. She thought to herself that if the wizards had wanted to taste her so badly they could have avoid the pretext of drizzling honey and chocolate on her but again the voice in her head reminded her that this sort of playing with her food was sure to be very enjoyable. Messy, yes but very very enjoyable.

From behind her, she heard Lu hum in approval at the fact that she had allowed Severus even more access to devour the honey off of her legs. Then she felt the warm swipe of his tongue on her neck and she remembered the chocolate he had dropped there.

Hermione couldn’t help when her head lolled back in pleasure as Lucius continued to nip and suckle at the spot where the chocolate had been. It was clearly a spot that was one of those places her roommates at Hogwarts had giggled about because it seemed to just be absolutely electrified with pleasure. 

These wizards were clearly done with the food portion of their meal. Severus stopped even pretending with the honey and was simply licking and suckling his way up her inner thighs. He would occasionally tease the edge of her knickers with his tongue, causing her to moan and gush. Lucius had never even pretended to put another drop of chocolate on her skin. Instead he was kissing, nipping and -- she was sure -- marking her neck with fervor. Hermione couldn’t even pretend to care if she woke up in the morning looking like a victim of a vampire attack because this just felt so bloody good.

She suddenly felt a woosh of cold air and her head snapped up and eyes jerked open. She didn’t know which wizard had done it but suddenly her dress was missing and she certainly hadn’t vanished it. Hermione almost wanted to protest, almost but quite frankly she knew Sev and Lu wouldn’t push her beyond her boundaries and this was feeling far far too good.

There was a clear murmur of appreciation at the set she had chosen to wear underneath her now-missing dress and it made Hermione grin like a Cheshire cat. She didn’t know which wizard made the appreciative noise but it was clear by the looks on each of their faces that it would not have been out of place from either of them. Lucius was the first however to actually comment.

“Merlin and Morgana, Kitten. I want to dress you in colors and lace like this everyday, you are positively breathtaking to say the least,” he sounded hungry and his eyes looked like those of a predator going in for the kill.

“Oh yes Lu, I agree. All of theses items only enhance her natural beauty but my god do they make her look edible. I can’t wait to devour you, our Hermione.” Severus was breathy and quiet when he piped in but his words were clearly spoken and with the way he held her eyes with steely determination, Hermione had no choice but to believe him and shiver in anticipation. 

Severus smirked as he watched their witch practically pant with want and he caught Lu’s eye as his blonde lover began to reach for Hermione’s delectable cleavage that was enhanced so enticingly in that purple lace. 

While Lu had his hands full both literally and figuratively with Hermione’s luscious breasts, Severus took the time to quite literally dive in. While he knew that Lu had touched and tasted their witch the night before, Severus had not appreciated getting to taste her natural honey first hand and was going to remedy that right now. 

At first he nibbled at the soaked gusset of her lace knickers, enjoying the fact that he and Lu had gotten her this wet and ready. However, Severus knew that was not going to satisfy him or their witch and that was just not going to do. 

He slid one of his long, elegant fingers underneath Hermione’s knickers and felt the treasure that was underneath. With a none too gentle pull, he ripped the knickers at their seam to free his witch’s gorgeous pussy that was gleaming and practically dripping with arousal. Her shocked shriek at the attack on her knickers was swallowed up as Lucius attacked her lips with his, swallowing what could have been her outrage at the loss of a perfectly good pair of knickers. Severus would have to remember to give Lu a special thank you for stopping what could have been an oncoming lecture. 

Hermione’s shriek soon turned into a moan as Severus used his sharp, smart tongue to the best of his ability and began to lap at the juices that were seemingly pouring out of her. His prodigious nose was also proven to have be good for more than simply smelling potions ingredients. He seemed to know how to use it just right, to bump and rub her clit in just the right way that Hermione began to squirm and writhe in pleasure in her chair.

As Severus got his first taste of what Lu was sure his darker partner was going to call the finest ambrosia, he focused on their witch’s delectable breasts, which had been tantalizing him all night. He absolutely had been enraptured by her decolletage all evening and had not spent nearly enough time familiarizing himself with it the evening before. Her hard almond color nipples were hard nubs just begging to be sucked and nibbled on and Lu for one could not wait. 

Watching Sev in ecstasy tasting Hermione’s pussy, Lu vanished Hermione’s bra just as he had her beautiful dress. He would have ripped the confining garment from her if he had thought she wouldn’t object but somehow he was fairly certain she would have. Instead he just masterfully removed her bra as if he been doing everyday and began to send their witch on sensory overload. 

Hermione’s moans were positively wanton and she was sure she was going to scream the room down. Severus was hitting all the right spots with his tongue and nose. She could also feel him stretching her with at least two of his long and elegant fingers and it felt amazing. If she had half a mind left she would have been embarrassed by the squelching sounds that were coming from her now gushing pussy, but quite frankly her two wizards were pushing her past her insecurities and she embraced the pleasure. 

As suddenly as a bolt of lightening, Hermione felt her first orgasm roll through her and she screamed her approval and her wizard’s names. She was overwhelmed and never wanted it to end at the same time. She loved the feeling of the pleasure overtaking her body; it was exhilarating and overwhelming at the same time.

She heard Severus growl, “Yes, witch! Yes! Cum for us! Cum again!” and then she felt an unbelievable suction on her clit that sent her screaming her pleasure to Merlin, God and whoever else was listening. Darkness blurred the edge of her vision and an amazing pressure suddenly released. She felt like she had wet herself. However Lu quickly cleared that thought out of her head.

“Oh Sev, you discovered our witch is a squirter. Good Merlin, that was gorgeous to watch.” She had to agree but for an entirely different reason. Watching Lu clean Sev’s face of the mess she had made was simply stunning for Hermione. She needed to touch and taste too and this time her wizards were not going to stop her. She wanted so badly to show her appreciation and feel these men; they were going to be her first and her only and by Merlin she was ready to at least get her first taste.

Hermione was glad that Lu and Sev were caught up tasting her essence between each other because she was able to sneak in between the two and vanish their dress pants. That got their attention and before they could protest she had wrapped each of her small hands around their rather large cocks. The twin groans that followed her gripping their hot and hard cocks had a grin creeping across Hermione’s face.

“Love, please we don’t want to push you too far but I think I speak for Lu as well when I say that I am right on the edge of cumming so please be careful,” Severus said in a nearly pained whisper.

That only turned her grin into a feral smile and sent shivers up the spines of both of her wizards. “I am not so naive as to not know what will happen Sev. I do have some working knowledge and I am not a know-it-all for nothing. I’ve watched porn before… I had to study somehow and the internet is a wonderful thing. I may have never felt or tasted a real cock before, my Sev, but I know what comes next and I for one also can not wait to have a taste.”

With that she swept her pink tongue across the weeping nearly purple head of Lu’s cock and let out a hmm of delight. She repeated the action with Sev’s cock and he was unable to hold back the groan of pleasure. He couldn’t resist the hand that went to the back of her head and held strong in her now mess of a hairdo. “Tell me to stop, witch. Tell me not to have you take more because I want to force myself into your mouth and throat.”

She shook her head fiercely and instead of letting him push her down onto his cock she opened her mouth and took the task upon herself. She gagged a bit as she tried to take him farther than expected, but she loved the weight and heat of Sev’s throbbing dick in her mouth. The absolutely guttural moan that he released as he felt her wet lips wrap around him was one of the most satisfying sounds Hermione had ever heard. 

She pulled back from Sev and repeated the motion with Lu; she could see out of the corner of her eye that Sev was rapidly fisting himself, watching her swallow Lu for the first time. She groaned in delight and that just provoked more noises of pleasure from both of the men. This was clearly going to be a short first experience, but she already couldn’t wait to feel and taste them both again soon. 

Sev started to pant hard and she could feel Lu’s cock starting to pulse in her mouth. She wasn’t about to let Sev waste his cum but she also didn’t want to miss Lu’s orgasm. Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands literally. She batted Sev’s hands away from his cock and began to bob her head up and down on Lu’s cock in a way that felt as natural as possible.

Almost as soon as she began pumping Sev’s cock with her hand she could feel him pulsing as well and was nearly shocked as his pearly cum began to shoot out of the tip with much more force than she had anticipated. She directed his cum as well as she could onto her chest.

This had clearly done something for Lu because almost as soon as Sev had finished cumming, she felt the first pulse of cum on her tongue. It was salty, a bit sour but not entirely unpleasant. It still took her by surprise and she pulled away but Lu took over and directed the rest to join Sev’s cum on her chest. 

They both groaned in delight and exhaustion as the saw her visibly swallow what Lu had deposited in her mouth and before either could mutter “evansco” she swiped a finger through the mess on her breasts and chest and got another taste.

Both men collapsed into their chairs; Sev whispered a cleaning spell and pulled Hermione onto his lap. She cuddled in close, enjoying feeling his skin on hers and heard Lu sigh. “Oh our kitten, I am so glad it isn’t truly possible to die from pleasure because I am sure you would have just killed us both several times over.” Hermione could only smile in appreciation and snuggle a bit closer to Sev while Lu rubbed circles on her back. 

As she started to relax and come down from what she could only describe as a post-orgasmic high Hermione realized that she was suddenly parched beyond belief. She was sure it was to be expected but still she found that she needed water and judging by the way her two wizards were panting they were probably feeling the same. She didn’t want to move from the comforting embrace of Sev and his lap and was dreading having to go and find a water for them. 

When she popped her head up however she saw a pitcher that she could have sworn had not been on the table before and with it were three clear goblets. She had to thank the Gods for small miracles like house elves right now. She did not want to even pause to think about how creepy it was that they might have been watching that whole scene; instead she was going to focus on the how delicious that ice cold water was going to taste.

She reached forward to pour the water into the three goblets. As she did, a few small drops of condensation dripped onto her bare leg, which caused her to shiver and goosebumps to raise all over. While she was glad she didn’t drop the pitcher or any of the goblets, she found that the sudden addition of something so cold was not ideal and suddenly she wanted to be wrapped in something warmer than just Sev’s arms. 

As if he were reading her mind, Lu without a sound was suddenly behind her wrapping one of the fluffiest blankets Hermione had ever seen around her and Sev before taking his own much needed goblet of water. She couldn’t help the grateful sigh that escaped as she felt the warmth encase her. She murmured her thanks and after a long drink of water suddenly felt like a warm and comforted kitten and snuggled once again into her wizards, feeling sleepy and completely content.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone and Happy Friday! Thank you for being so patient while awaiting this next chapter! It was a bit hard to get this right where I wanted it for an endpoint but I am very excited that it turned out. I hope that you all enjoy this next installment! I am already hard at work on the next one!
> 
> Also huge thanks to my wonderful betas LadyWinterlight and AerisAimaraCiren who are so encouraging and helpful! This story would not be where it is without you ladies and I am so grateful to have such wonderful and supportive friends! 
> 
> Thank again for all of your awesome comments and kudos! They keep me motivated like no other!  
> ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione remembered snuggling deep into the blanket that Lu had wrapped around her and Sev’s chest but had no recollection of how she had gotten into the warm and cozy bed she was in when she woke. She could see the morning sun peeking through a small sliver of space between the drapes that she was sure at some point had been drawn tightly over the window. It also was abundantly clear that she was no longer cozily sitting on Sev’s lap and wrapped in his arms. She was, however, very warm and more rested than she could honestly remember ever being. 

 

In fact, she was shocked it was the next morning and she had not woken up from some terrible nightmare featuring Bellatrix or any of the other horrors she had endured during the Merlin-forsaken war. When Hermione was finally able to register where she was, it suddenly clicked into place why she was so well rested and had avoided the haunting nightmares that had been plaguing her. She was also able to quickly figure out why she felt like she was sleeping in a boiler. 

 

She was in between her two wizards, wearing what must be a top for one of their pajama sets. It was a beautiful forest green silk shirt with arms that were a good six inches longer than hers and more than likely when she stood up would fall to at least her mid thigh. If she had to guess, she would hazard to think that it was Lu’s shirt. She would be able to make a much more educated guess once she was able to free herself from in between the two wizards that she assumed were still slumbering away. She hoped she could sneak out of the bed and see who wore the other half of the set she had on. Not that they would be getting it back anytime soon. Hermione simply found that it was luxurious and comfortable and would be talking to the elves to make sure that she was able to claim it as her new sleepwear. 

 

Wanting to escape and use the loo as well as find her room and ready herself for whatever the day was going to bring forth, she began to think of how she could climb out of bed without waking Lu and Sev. Hermione wanted her wizards, who deserved just as much rest as she had, if not more, and she also wanted to escape and process all that had happened last night. It had been a big step in her mind and -- if she were totally honest with herself -- her heart as well. Quite frankly, Hermione wanted to mull it over before being inundated with her wizards and their charms. 

 

As she began to slowly and unobtrusively as possibly extricate herself from the mounds of blankets and pillows that were on this sinfully comfortable bed she could see that Lucius was still deep in the arms of Morpheus. She wished she had a muggle camera to take a picture of how peaceful and adorable the normally stoic and pulled together wizard was. She had a feeling no one would have believe that Lu had the ability to look this at peace and innocent but she also liked that this was something hopefully only she and Sev would get to see. It felt like a little secret for the two of them and this made a small grin crack over her still waking face.

 

As she looked to her other side, Hermione was not surprised to see that Sev was awake and watching her with his fathomless black eyes. It was almost like he was waiting for her to leap out of bed in disgust or react in anger that her wizards had put her in their bed rather than her own. She hated the self doubt inherent in Severus and was determined to start breaking his negative outlook he painted himself with. She was going to start that right now. The need to use the loo and process the evening before was pressing, but not enough that she couldn’t give her darker wizard a kiss and some reassurance before she left what she was sure would soon be their bed.

 

Meeting those stunning eyes, which had been part of her dreams and fantasies for so many years, was not hard and in many ways was exhilarating for Hermione. She wondered if they would always send shivers of desire down her spine. Still, knowing that the passion and feelings that were swirling in them were finally directed at her was a heady feeling for the witch and one she was sure she would not escape soon. Quite frankly, she didn’t want to.  
As she leaned down to kiss and reassure Sev that she wasn’t upset and just needed to pee and then process it all, the heat that was evident in his eyes had Hermione realizing this kiss could quickly get out of hand if she didn’t maintain some semblance of control. His eyes held a hunger that she had really never seen before, or at least seen directed towards her, and it was intoxicating. She felt a head rush like she had finished a Butterbeer too quickly and as soon as she tasted his lips she realized if she didn’t take control, Severus would and he would have no problem turning what was supposed to be a simple kiss into a heated snogging session. 

 

Hermione was slightly surprised with the vigor Sev was putting into his kisses, but when she thought about the passion this wizard put into all of his other pursuits it really wasn’t all that astounding. She could feel herself getting lost in his electric kisses and almost overwhelming passion, and she knew she had to pull back before she completely gave in to what she had to admit could be a very enjoyable morning. Hermione was if nothing a logical witch and she needed some time to come to terms with this new sexual being that she was releasing.

 

She didn’t miss the moan of disappointment from Severus as she pulled back and she couldn’t miss the flicker of hurt that traveled across his eyes as she broke their kiss. Placing a soothing hand on his cheek she quietly whispered, “As much as I want to stay in bed snogging you all morning Sev, the loo is calling my name and I want a bit of time to think about last night.” 

 

This did nothing to quell the worry that was evident in his eyes and she quickly amended her statement, “Don’t think that I didn’t love every single minute of our dinner and what we did afterwards, it was just a first for me and I just need to think about it a bit more Sev, that is all. I will be back in your arms very soon, this is just all very very new to me. Not just being with two wizards but being with a wizard at all so I just need some time to myself to understand everything that is going on in my head.”

 

His face remained an impassive mask and Hermione was about to sigh in frustration when almost too quietly for her to hear Sev finally responded, “I absolutely understand, my dearest…” There was a long pause, and then in a slightly more confident but still quiet voice so as not to disturb their still sleeping partner he continued, “It is still hard for me to come to terms with how new all of this is for you…” 

 

He paused and then looked up to look Hermione in the eye so that she could see the truth he was speaking in his eyes. “You accepted us so easily and we have waited so long for you that this all feels so real and natural while at the same time like a wonderful dream. You are now our Hermione and it is wonderful to say that and know that, but it is still hard for me to come to terms with the fact that you are not going to slip away at any moment and disappear from our lives for good. If I lost you, no, let me amend that, if we lost you, witch, Lu and I would be hollow shells who would scarcely have reason to continue on. You mean that much to us. So forgive me if I get a bit worried when you try to slip out of bed while we are sleeping… I still have insecurities, Hermione, that won't go away overnight and while I am trying it is a process, my darling.”

 

Hermione graced Severus with a gentle smile through his speech and when he was done simply kissed him on the tip of his patrician nose. Then said, “Well when you put it like that Sev I can completely understand. It also makes me think that you can understand my insecurities and the need to think about last night and just things in general. You can understand how I could be insecure coming into this relationship when you and Lu are so established. You may have been waiting for me, Sev, but you have also been together for 20 something years and also have been experiencing delights like last night for that same amount of time. I am still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that I belong with you two and that you are accepting of the fact that I am so inexperienced in both the physical part of relationships as well as the emotional portions.”

 

She drew a deep breath and continued in an almost rushed voice, “Your words and actions tell me constantly that I belong here, but remember Sev, it has only been a few days and not only that but we have just finished fighting a war. So my know-it-all tendencies are telling me to stop and think and most importantly process. I am not going anywhere. Let me say that one more time to soothe your fears, my Sev. I am not going anywhere. I am not leaving this house, I am just going to my rooms to have a cup of tea and take a few moments, maybe hours to think. The mini spa day was nice but I focused on relaxing, not on processing. I know if anyone can understand my need to process it is you, Sev. I also trust that you can explain to our sleeping beauty where I am and why I need just a bit of time to think.”

 

The sigh that Hermione hadn’t realized she was holding went out of her like a woosh when Sev grinned, nodded, pecked her on the lips, and then rolled out of bed to make her escape a bit easier. She scrambled out of bed and noticed with a sly grin that the bottom half to the pajamas that she was wearing most assuredly did not belong to Severus as he was wearing a very fetching pair of black silk boxers. He grinned at her lasciviously when he caught her staring and she giggled a bit as she scampered out of the bed. He nodded his head at one of the two doors that led off of their bed room and she hurried into what was an even more ostentatious bathroom than the one in her rooms, which was really saying something.

 

She really should have figured it would be that way for someone like Lucius, who had only had the best his entire life. Still, she almost forgot her need to use the loo while she took in the massive shower that could easily house at least a half dozen people and the black marble bathtub that put the one she had loved in the prefects’ bathroom to absolute shame. The multitude of taps had her literally groaning with want and she knew she was going to be commedering that tub soon. Almost as an afterthought, a small voice in her head added, wouldn’t it be amazing to enjoy that tub with your wizards?  
Before she could let her imagination run away with her wizards and that glorious pool that was masquerading as a tub, her bladder gave her a sharp pain as a reminder of the original reason she awoke from her comfortable slumber. She quickly looked around and found another door that lead to a small secondary room with the loo. After finishing her business she quickly called for Spiffy who popped in and quickly popped her out of the bathroom that she couldn’t wait to get more acquainted with and into her own luxurious suite of rooms. 

 

She noticed as soon as she arrived that Severus had clearly called an elf and had a pot of tea and a smattering of breakfast foods waiting for her arrival. Hermione had to grin at just how thoughtful and wonderful her wizards could be. She helped herself to a small bowl of yogurt, fresh berries and a warm croissant and settled down on the chaise in the corner of her bedroom to just enjoy the silence that was surrounding her.

 

There was a reason that she loved the library at Hogwarts so much, besides the books and knowledge that surrounded her. It was the silence. Madam Pince had run a tight ship and put up with little to no noise from the students. It had always been Hermione’s refuge and safe haven when she needed to escape. Yes, she loved to read and yes she was certainly a swot but the library was more than just a place to study for her. 

 

As an only child, Hermione had gotten used to the silence growing up, especially with her parents running their own dental practice. She had never had many friends and had always gotten lost in her books or her know-it-all tendencies. She had never felt bad about going home to an empty house and simply thinking and being. In fact, she liked to think that it had led to some of her best ideas and most introspective moments growing up. It had helped form her into the witch she was. 

 

Going to school at Hogwarts had not changed that. In fact it had further reinforced the fact that sometimes she just needed to be alone and in the quiet to think and understand. She wasn’t one to talk out her issues and problems; being best friends with Ron and Harry had never really afforded her that luxury, to be frank. They both had next to zero ability to actually listen to someone else’s problems. Harry because he had never learned and Ron because he was simply a selfish prat. They also were not the most adept at reading people or understanding emotions that revolved around anyone besides themselves and anything quidditch related. It was frustrating to say the least.

 

Being their best friends had led to Hermione becoming even more an emotional island than she had been growing up. It had, in turn, led to some dangerous moments where she bottled up most of her emotions and feelings. She had felt it wreaking havoc on her magic and there were times when she could literally feel it wanting to explode in an angry and dark fashion at them. This had, of course, only happened at times of extreme stress, anger or turmoil, but when it came to their years school, that had been fairly frequently. It had led to her relying only on herself to think things through or process any and all of the horrors she had been forced to live through. 

 

She laughed out loud, a little manically, when she thought about the idea of trusting Ron to listen and be a sympathetic ear about her parents and what she had done, or providing comfort after her torture at the hands of Bellatrix. Harry was not much better. He at least would normally stick by her but that was only because she had never abandoned him in his time of need and he never supported her without also making Hermione feeling ungodly guilty for turning him against his “first and best” friend. She was nearly sure that despite what Ron’s harridan of a mother and harpy of a sister had done in the Hospital Wing a few days ago, that Ron would eventually do enough grovelling that Harry would eventually welcome him back into his life no matter what vitriolic words Ron was spewing about her.

 

Instead of feeling bitter and upset like she normally did when she allowed her mind to travel down this path, Hermione had to admit she was rather pleasantly surprised to find it wasn’t the case this time. While she was slightly upset thinking about how badly her so-called best friends had treated her, she realized for what felt like the first time in her life she had people that understood and would listen to her. She had her wizards that cared about her, her emotions and her well being. She, of course, knew this, but to have it really sink in like it was this morning was almost freeing to her. She wanted to run and jump back into bed with them and have them hold her and whisper words of encouragement to her. 

 

She wasn’t going to do that quite yet but Hermione knew she wasn't going to be absent from their sides for very long. Frankly she needed them to help heal from the war and all of the pain she had suffered, and they needed her. She was beginning to finally understand the importance of their triad and their bond. She was realizing that while she had processed and begun to accept it, she hadn’t real understood how important it was going to be.   
She had always been looking out for herself and never had been in a proper relationship before, so she had never had to grasp how important a partner or in her case partners could be to a person. Her parents weren’t overly effusive or affectionate with each other and she would rather be alone than base a relationship off of the whatever it was Arthur and Molly Weasley had. She was sure Arthur had at one point been a strong man who wasn’t the permanent doormat he was now, but that had been long ago.

 

Hermione smirked and began to once again giggle to herself as she thought about Sev or Lu being anything like Arthur Weasley. She just couldn’t see it, and frankly she didn’t want them to be. Thinking about her two wizards and helping herself to another cup of tea, she couldn’t believe she had gotten so lucky for fate to bring her these two strong, dominant wizards. She loved being in control of most aspects of her life, her color coded study schedules and plans were a testament to that, but she wanted to be able to not have to micromanage everything anymore. It was exhausting and quite frankly just too much. 

 

She knew now that she never had to worry about it again. Sev and Lu were not going to let her get overburdened or overworked; if anything they would most likely try to micromanage her more than she would like. She would bristle at that, she was sure, and they would come back with some witty remark. But Hermione got a serene feeling of peace knowing that somehow they would be able to find a happy medium that would leave all three of them satisfied.

 

With that serene and warm feeling, she stood and realized while she had enjoyed her alone time, it wasn’t really what she needed right now. She needed to see Sev and Lu, and let them know what she had finally started to understand. More than anything, she wanted to see the smug smirks she knew both of her wizards were going to sport as soon as she told them. She wanted to be held and told it was all going to work out. 

 

However, before she did that she was going to at least rinse off and dress for the day. She had no doubt that when she saw Sev and Lu that they would both be fully dressed and ready for whatever the day brought them. She knew Lu would be dressed to the nines and Sev would be in some variation of an all black outfit, if what they had worn the past few days was any indication. While she wasn’t going to dress to the nines, she also wasn’t going to tempt fate by distracting from the conversation she wanted to have by going to see her wizards in simply an oversized silk pajama shirt. She did actually want to talk not simply snog. Though she smirked to herself and realized a little snogging wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 

She whispered a spell which quickly pulled her hair up into a messy bun and headed into her huge closet to find a simple pair of leggings and an oversized sweater to wear. Hermione knew she had enough time to think and if she gave herself the chance she would overthink this whole scenario to death. It was time to live and it was time to enjoy the support and comfort that her wonderful wizards were more than happy to provide.

 

Grabbing a pair of leggings that had come out of her famous beaded bag and a wonderfully luxurious angora sweater that she was sure given how sumptuous the yarn was that it was an item Lu had picked out. She decided to forgo putting anything underneath the sweater or the leggings. Mostly because of comfort, but also with the slightly wicked thought that any items underneath would be getting in the way. Hermione was sure that her wizards would appreciate her slightly more risque thought process and to be honest she quite liked tapping into her more sensual side. It was something that people didn’t expect from a know-it-all swot but it was a side of herself that she wanted to explore more. Lu and Sev, she was sure were going to be more than happy to help her self exploration.

 

Calling for Spiffy, she smiled when the elf popped into her room and immediately began asking after how she was feeling and if the breakfast and tea were to her liking. She almost had trouble understanding the excited elf with how quickly and breathlessly she was speaking. “Did Missy Hermione like her tea? Were her favorites on her breakfast tray? Master Severus told Spiffy what he has seen Missy Hermione eat at Hogwarts but those elves don’t always have all the foods and Spiffy wanted to make sure the kitchen elves had all of the Missy’s favorite foods to make her feel at home. Spiffy will make sure that they add anything that was missing from Missy’s tray.”

 

Hermione was slightly shocked that with everything going on Severus had taken the time to pay attention to what she had been eating in the Great Hall and was even more shocked that he could remember, given that it had been over a year since she had a meal there. Then she took a second to think about the fact that the man in question had been a spy for almost two decades and had most likely stayed alive by taking in all the small details around him. Hermione also found it incredibly sweet and endearing that he had taken the time to notice her and her eating habits during her time at school. It was kind of mind blowing and a type of attention she wasn’t used to getting. She blushed profusely and put a note in the back of her head to thank Sev for his meticulous attention to detail. 

 

There was a small squeak that brought her out of her introspective thoughts and Hermione realized that the little elf who had helped her so much was looking up at her with anxious eyes waiting hopefully for her approval. She smiled serenely at Spiffy and then softly said, “Oh Spiffy it was the best breakfast I have had in over a year. Everything was absolutely wonderful, fresh and delicious. You even had my favorite tea, which can be hard to find. Thank you for doing such a fabulous job taking care of me Spiffy.”

 

Tears began pooling in the elf’s eyes and she said, “Oh Missy Hermione it is Spiffy’s honor to serve! Oh thank you for being so kind! Spiffy is so glad and the Masters will be so happy that the Missy is so happy.”

 

Hermione couldn’t believe the effect a few kind words had on the small elf but she was glad that she was the one that could make the creature so happy. She kneeled down and hugged Spiffy and they both shared large smiles with each other at what was clearly a growing friendship. Hermione then stood and asked Spiffy if she knew where the two wizards of the house were. She wasn’t too concerned with their house guest as Harry had yet to find her and apologize. She wasn’t going to let the Boy-Who-Lived Twice ruin the good mood introspection have given her.

 

Spiffy nodded her head rapidly in response to Hermione’s question and before she could even ask her new elf friend to take her bondmates Spiffy had grabbed her hand and she felt the pull of apparition taking her to a lovely outdoor courtyard with a bistro table. Severus and Lucius were both seated at the table, each enjoying their own breakfasts and indulging in what smelled like some heavenly coffee. It looked as if Lu had been reading the Prophet and Sev a potions periodical before the pop of her arrival.

 

They both grinned at her arrival and it was still slightly shocking to see the true smiles gracing both of their normally stoic, stoney faces. Severus still had a slight worry in his eyes and Lu just looked pleased as punch to see her and clearly was enjoying her dressed down outfit. She returned their smiles and began to giggle as instead of allowing her to take her own seat, Lu dropped the prophet like it had burned him and reached out to grab her hand and pulled her into his lap. She pretended to struggle a bit at her forced seating arrangement but she made sure that both wizards could tell that it was purely in jest. They both chuckled at her attempts to wiggle free and Lu growled in her ear, “Little witch you better be able to back up all the wiggling you are doing. I will not be held responsible if you keep moving on my lap like that, delightful as it is…”

 

She giggled again but did calm down. Sev in particular was looking on at the scene they were making with an almost wistful expression. She smiled at this and met his eyes. In a deep and measured voice that she could tell was holding back emotion he asked, “So, sweet witch, did you have enough time to think?”

 

Lu chimed in as well, “Yes, Sev here was very worried about you and I was disappointed to not find you in bed wearing my sleepwear when I woke this morning.” He paused and placed a lingering kiss behind her ear, and then a bit more quietly added, “I was looking forward to giving you quite the wake up call and having something decidedly different for breakfast. I was most disappointed.”

 

She moaned in want and ground herself down on Lu’s lap and shot Sev a haughty grin. Then slightly breathless with how Lucius was making her feel and the erection that she felt pressing firmly into her bum she said with as much confidence as she could muster, “Actually that was why I came to find you both.”

 

Sev didn’t even wait for her to finish before beginning to look crestfallen. She kissed Lu on the lips and then rose to go to her darker wizard. She lifted his chin and kissed his lips lightly. When it didn’t lessen the amount of disappointment on his face she positioned herself on his lap and then said, “Sev, if you would let me finish before you think the absolute worst, you would have heard something radically different than whatever has caused you to look so sad.”

 

He looked slightly abashed but not much happier, Hermione decided to press on knowing that Severus would need both words and actions to reassure him. Still, what she was going to say took a lot of guts in her mind and she felt much more comfortable being able to get through what she had to say if she avoided eye contact and focused on her hands instead.

 

“Sitting by myself in my rooms I realized for the first time, Sev, that I finally have people that truly care about me and aren’t afraid to show it. I have two bondmates that I can push and won’t be afraid to push them away, and also know that you will challenge me as well. This is a first for me. I have never really had confidants or people that I can talk out my thoughts, worries, fears and emotions with. My parents, while I loved them, weren’t overly affectionate or bothered with much besides my grades. Harry and Ron were both selfish when it came to their own feelings and never really looked at me as more than a brain on legs unless they needed something.” She paused and looked away, feeling the penetrating stares of her wizards.

 

Taking a deep breath she continued, “Sitting there today, it was like a weight being lifted off my shoulders knowing I could talk to you both and that you would actually listen. Knowing that I can share my darkest secrets and fears and not be judged is an amazing feeling. It will take some getting used to for sure but I am going to try extremely hard to stop bottling everything up and trying to shoulder my thoughts and emotions all by myself.” She couldn’t help the emotions that were choking her voice by the end but for once she wasn’t afraid of backlash or ashamed of showing weakness.

 

When she finished she looked up at her wizards and made eye contact with Lu first. His smile as she finished her little speech was real and worth a million galleons to Hermione. He looked overjoyed with the conclusions she had come to. She turned to the wizard she was slightly more worried about and saw the tears that were pooling in Sev’s eyes. She was worried she had offended him somehow and began to stammer a bit and started to try and apologize.

 

She felt his calloused hands grip her chin and turn her face back towards his making sure she looked him in the eyes then in a deep and raspy voice that held more emotion that she had ever heard from her Sev he said, “Do not. Do not even begin to apologize for what you just said. I am sure Lucius will agree with me when I say you have just made me, no us, the happiest of wizards. I knew logically that you had accepted that we were bonded but I was worried you would not let us in. I know how the youngest Weasley and Potter have betrayed you time and time again and I was worried that you might unintentionally hold this against us. The emotions you are seeing in my eyes are pure joy and happiness. You are an amazing witch, Hermione Granger, and I thank Merlin you are ours.” 

 

He then leaned in and kissed her, doing everything he could to show her in ways he couldn’t say how much her acceptance meant. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with fervor. She heard a chair scrape back and and felt Lu’s hands on her shoulders and his soft lips on the top of her head. She pulled away from Sev’s kiss, panting, and looked up at Lu. He was looking at her like she had hung the moon and she had never felt more loved, cared for or special. 

 

It was an absolutely intoxicating feeling and she couldn't wait to get positively drunk on it.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and Happy Monday! Thank you so much for your continued support and kind words! I had a long sales meeting and then the flu in between this chapter and the last and both kind of kicked my butt but another chapter is finally ready! Big note I would HIGHLY RECOMMEND reading the end of the previous chapter just to give yourself a light memory jog of the conversation between Hermione and her Wizards as that will play a key role in this chapter!
> 
> Also as always a huge thanks to LadyWinterlight for kicking my butt into gear to get this chapter finished and for all of her wonder advice, help and unparalleled Beta abilities! She totally pushed me through getting this done and I can't thank her enough!
> 
> Please keep the awesome reviews and Kudos coming! They absolutely inspire me during rough days and encourage me to keep writing! Thank you for all your support and kind words and enjoy this next chapter!  
> **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry knew that he had been given a prime guestroom. He also had not missed that his room overlooked what looked like a very charming and comfortable courtyard, which appeared to be frequently used. When he woke up that morning and saw the courtyard was occupied, he should not have taken his place on the window seat that overlooked the two wizards who were currently sitting there. However, when he heard the pop of Hermione arriving his conscience told him that he really shouldn’t be paying attention to what was happening out there. He told himself initially it was just to see a bit of the reaction of her bond mates to her and to see how Hermione was really doing. However, once he did see his friend, Harry could feel his jaw drop. When he added in the looks of pure love and admiration on both Severus’ and Lucius’ faces, he almost gave himself away with a loud gasp. Had he ever seen Snape smile like that? Had he ever seen Snape really smile at all? Hermione inspired these looks from what, prior to a few days ago, he would have considered two of the most dangerous men in their world? 

Harry, once again, didn’t want to believe it. He always imagined Hermione as the bucktooth, know-it-all who would always be by his side. He didn’t seem to notice the woman she had grown into and he certainly hadn’t expected her to really end up with anyone besides Ron. He knew what a bad fit his red headed friend had been for Hermione, but for some reason it had always been stuck in his head that his two best friends would settle down together, marry and never really leave his side. Now that he saw the soft affection between Hermione, the woman who had saved his life so many times, and her two bondmates, he realized how selfish and wrong those thoughts were. 

Then he started to focus on just what they were saying and what their body language also told him. Hermione was giggling on Lucius lap where the blond wizard had placed her. She looked absolutely carefree and Harry didn’t think he had ever seen that look on Hermione’s face, either. Then he heard Severus ask her if she had time to think. What did Hermione need to think about? Harry expected her to want to spend every minute with the two wizards she was going to be bound to for life. 

Harry shook his head as he heard his best friend in a sultry and breathless voice he had never heard from her mention that was why she wanted to talk to them both. He could have really done with their chats taking place without Hermione on either wizard’s lap but he didn’t really have a say in that and wasn’t about to make himself known to be eavesdropping on his best friend and her two very dangerous wizards. He almost groaned out loud as Hermione kissed Lucius and moved over to Severus’ lap and kissed and cuddled the darker wizard.

Harry could hardly believe the way that Hermione was talking to their former professor. He knew they were in a relationship now, but it still amazed him that anyone could talk to the surly man with such care and compassion. Even if Harry had forgiven Snape for everything because of the memories he had seen, he still couldn’t forget how the bat of a man had tried his hardest to make his life totally miserable. To see Hermione on his lap, talking to him about how much she had accepted and cared for him; it was absolutely boggling his mind.

However, instead of pausing to think more on how confusing this all was for him he looked at Snape and saw him actually look abashed and slightly ashamed. Harry simply had to know what Hermione was saying in hushed tones to the dreary Potions Master. He pulled out a pair of extendable ears and prayed that the former spy was to caught up in what Hermione was saying to worry about the flesh colored ear that was sneaking it’s way closer to the patio. 

As Hermione’s words became clearly audible to him, he could feel his face turning as red as Ron’s could be when he was angry. He heard Hermione telling Severus how selfish he and Ron had been. That was ridiculous! How could Hermione even begin to call him selfish? She knew what he had been through in his childhood and how he had given himself up, ready to die for the wizarding world, and she had the gall to call him selfish? Harry wanted to storm out there and fume to her about how she wouldn’t know selfish if it looked her in the face! But he decided instead to listen just a bit more, to hopefully grab more ammunition for the tirade that he was going to let loose.

Then he heard how she felt he looked at her. True, he had her help with his homework while in school and he knew they would have never begun to find the horcruxes if they hadn’t had Hermione on their side. Harry thought about it a bit more and realized he most certainly would have died if Hermione hadn’t found the ritual that had removed the horcrux from him. He hadn’t really gone to her about anything that didn’t require her illustrious brain. From when she had saved him during his quest to save the Philosopher's Stone to their hunt for the horcruxes, he couldn’t think of a time when Hermione hadn’t helped him. He was fairly certain if it hadn’t been for Hermione, he wouldn’t have survived any of the tasks of the Triwizard Tournament, especially the maze, where she had spent hours researching important and in some cases obscure spells that had absolutely saved his skin. Harry also knew that if it hadn’t been for Hermione there would have been no DA, from the inception of the group to how they were able to all communicate to researching and teaching spells to everyone, Hermione had been absolutely invaluable to Harry in every aspect. Still, he realized he certainly hadn’t ever taken the time to ask her about her life outside of school or things that she was doing for him. Maybe that had been slightly selfish of him.

He had never questioned why Hermione was such a swot or so worried about marks. He always assumed it was because she was so smart. Harry never thought that she would have any outside pressure from her parents. In fact, he didn’t even really know what had happened to her parents. He knew she had taken steps to protect them but he never asked what or why the Order hadn’t helped her.

After all the trouble the Order had gone to, saving the Dursleys, Harry had just assumed that Hermione’s family would be taken care of too. But… what if they hadn’t? What if the Order had left them to the non-existent mercies of the Death Eaters? What if Hermione had done something, and Harry had never even asked if she needed help?

Okay, maybe he could see how Hermione could have seen him as a bit selfish. Harry also knew that probably had not been the only time he had not thought of the welfare of his best friend. Thinking back over the years, Hermione had saved his skin several times over and the only time he could think that he had really helped her was the troll in their first year.

He cringed as he thought of the fact that Hermione had shouldered so many burdens for him as a friend and he had never really attempted to do the same for her. In fact when people turned against her he normally just stood silently to the side and let it happen. Hermione had been the one to stand up and protect him almost always, and here he was once again thinking only of himself. He was about to go out there and rage at her about a conversation that wasn’t meant for his ears and one where she was really for the first time admitting that she needed help and a shoulder to lean on.

How could he deny her the comfort that these wizards were providing her, when he had failed her so spectacularly so many times over their friendship? Who had stopped the terror that was Rita Skeeter when she was butchering Harry and Hermione in the press? Hermione. He hadn’t even really visited her or taken care of his friend when she had been sent poisonous pus in the mail. Harry felt his shame growing; he pulled back the extendable ear and turned away from the scene that was happening outside of his window. 

Of course it wasn’t before he saw the heated snog between Hermione and Severus. He groaned quietly to himself and then shook his head, knowing that it was totally his fault that he had spied the oddly stomach-turning event. It was almost enough to put him off the breakfast that an elf had popped into his room had left him. Almost enough, but not quite. Still Harry couldn’t help the guilty feeling that settled in his stomach and prodded his conscience. He also knew, deep down, that there was no way he was going to get away with his little attempt at spying that easily.

As he gorged himself on the amazing breakfast spread that had been laid out, he tried to ignore the thought that he was sure at any moment Snape or Malfoy was going to rush in here and read him the riot act. Harry had to admit that he absolutely deserved whatever they said to him. He had not only infringed on their privacy in their own home, but had in a way betrayed the trust that Hermione had laid forth in allowing him to stay here. How would he have felt if someone had done that during a private conversation he was having at Grimmauld? He would have been absolutely livid at whoever had done it and no matter the reason. He had eavesdropped for purely selfish reasons and then had initially had the gall to be upset over what he heard.

He could see now how utterly wrong it had all been and how devastated Hermione would be if she knew about this indiscretion. He only hoped whichever of her two bondmates came to let him have it over his treachery didn’t tell her. He didn’t need another black mark on the record of their friendship.

Harry wasn’t surprised by the great thudding knock that pounded on his door a few minutes after he had eaten probably more than his fill of breakfast. He stood to answer and steeled his spine. He wasn’t going to put up much of a fight over this tongue lashing, he knew he deserved it.

He was actually relieved when he saw it was Snape at the door. At least Harry spying on him and now knowing intimate aspects of his love life was not new to the dour Potions Master. He could only imagine what Lucius Malfoy would have done to him if he had caught him. Severus Snape would have every right to be furious at Harry, and Harry wouldn’t blame him for being furious, but knowing Snape like he did, the man would likely be more satisfied with the fact that Harry had heard some of his faults. Sure, the dark wizard would rub his nose in it both for his own personal satisfaction and also to make sure that Harry knew the true impact of his mistakes. 

Severus didn’t wait for an invitation as he sneered and walked past Harry. The dark wizard waltzed into the room and sat down in one of the overstuffed leather wingback chairs in front of the empty fireplace. Harry carefully shut the door and paused to gather himself before he turned around. He didn’t have a good excuse for why he had been listening in to Hermione’s conversation with Lucius and Severus. Harry knew that really wasn’t going to fly with Snape, but it was the truth which he hoped the darker man could appreciate. 

Before he could quite build the courage to go and join Snape in the other chair in front of the fireplace he heard the silky voice that Snape used when he was getting ready to pounce on someone for being wrong in class or in the corridors after hours. Harry had heard it many times while in Hogwarts and most of those times it was directed at him, but that didn’t make it any easier to hear now. Especially now that he couldn’t be filled with self righteous anger over what a git Snape was. His former potions professor practically purred as he said, “Please Potter, come and join me. I have just a few questions to ask you about what you thought of the conversation you were so avidly listening to.”

Harry grimaced and took a deep breath, heading towards the chair opposite of Snape while trying to figure out just how to word his apology. An apology that, for once when it came to Snape, was actually sincere. He sat down a bit more heavily than he had intended and opened his mouth to start apologizing in the most sincere fashion he possibly could. However, before he could get even a sound out Snape held up his hand.

“Potter this had better be a damn good reason for why you felt you need to listen into what was very clearly a private conversation and you had better be thanking Merlin that I have not told Hermione just what you have done. I cannot begin to fathom the betrayal she would feel knowing that the friend that she has invited into her new home out of the goodness of her heart, and if I am correct is not currently speaking to, took it upon himself to listen in to a private conversation between her and her partners? Can you begin to think how a strong but -- given what you heard today -- sensitive witch like Hermione would take that type of invasion of her privacy? Yet another betrayal of her friendship? So please, Potter, for the love of Merlin have a damn good reason to save my witch that kind of heartache.” Snape ended his speech in an uncharacteristically emotional voice but the rest had been in the same ruthless voice he had used whenever he had thought he was going to have the pleasure of Harry being expelled.

Harry finally looked at the darker wizard who had given their world so much and had protected himself from death many times over and saw, for only the second time, true emotion in them. It sharpened the ache that Harry felt in his heart over how he had treated Hermione over the years. He was even more embarrassed than before, which Harry truly hadn’t thought was possible.

He looked Snape in the eyes so that the older wizard could see that he wasn’t trying to evade anything, and then took a small but deep breath and started, “Well, Snape, I wish I had some sort of amazing reason for why I decided to listen in to you three this morning. I wish I could say I didn’t trust you and Lucius when it came to Hermione, but that had changed the second I saw her appear out there with you. The looks on both of your faces when you saw her told me there was no harm that would come to her from the two of you.” Harry could see a thunderous emotion begging to be released in Snape’s eyes and he knew he needed to pick up the pace of his explanation and what conclusions what Hermione said had help him draw.

Before Snape could rampage at him about his flippant remarks he drew another breath and said in as calm a voice as he could, “I knew I shouldn’t be listening to be quite frank, Sir. I knew neither Hermione nor the two of you would appreciate it, but I was intrigued as to what she said that made you in particular smile. But then hearing what she said made me so angry at first; then I thought about it, and thought about what I was doing right then. I was literally not thinking about her as a witch or her own person.” 

“I had never stopped to question everything she had done for me and for our world, and she never asked for anything in return. I mean the Order managed to move my horrid relatives out of the line of fire, but I don’t think anyone did that for her. She literally saved my life by getting rid of the horcrux in me and never asked for anything except for me to be a good friend… and I have really screwed that up time and time again. The only thing I can say to you to hopefully convince you to not tell Hermione how I have failed her again is to say that this time I finally got it. I truly, for the first time, understand how much I have abused her and our friendship and it is something that I am truly sorry about. I am going to work to be a better friend and a less selfish person. I have betrayed the one person who never turned her back on me time and time again, and I can promise you, Snape, that I am going to spend the rest of my days trying to never do that again.”

Harry could feel his eyes beginning to water and he so desperately didn’t want to cry in front of Snape but he had to be honest; he felt bad enough about how he had treated Hermione over the years that crying didn’t seem inappropriate. Snape knew that Harry almost never cried, whether injured or having found out about losing a loved one; he knew the darker man had seen just how rarely he showed that particular emotion. Harry had joked a few times that the Dursleys had it trained out of him when he was young. He didn’t want to use his raw emotions like a weapon, but Harry also knew that showing Snape how this had brought him to tears would be further evidence of just how badly he felt about what he’d done and he for once truly knew it.   
So Harry didn’t swallow down the lump in his throat, didn’t fight off the tears and actually let them fall. He didn’t hide them from Snape and he could see when the darker man saw the actual tears fall that he knew how serious Harry was in his remorse. Harry almost wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the scowl on Snape’s face start to lessen just slightly. Harry knew that audibly doing so probably would not help his very fragile case, and so he instead kept that relieved breath simply to himself. 

Snape let what Harry had just said to him marinate in the air for a minute. The dark wizard was showing his house affiliation very clearly by sitting and plotting what the next thing he said to the younger wizard should be. Harry was sure the older man was thinking about all of the pros and cons of forgiving Harry and telling Hermione about the indiscretion could be, and Harry could almost feel the judgement that was being passed upon him. 

Finally, Snape took a deep breath and look once again at Harry and this time Harry saw something he didn’t expect in the dark wizard’s eye: understanding. To say Harry was surprised was the understatement of the year. Snape was looking at him with understanding; maybe for once Harry had done the right thing with telling the whole truth and taking responsibility. He at least hoped it was the right thing and he was reading Snape correctly.

Then Snape looked away and started to speak in a tired but still dangerous voice, “Potter, I know what it is like to let down a friend time and time again. I can understand the regret you feel; trust me Potter when I say that I, probably more than anyone, can understand that. Hermione, I feel, unlike the situation with your mother and I, would eventually forgive you no matter what you had done. That is just her nature. However the fact that you understand the most important point of all, which is what an absolutely terrible friend you have been to the witch who has put her life on the line for you time and time again. She has taken care of you and protected you with her own flesh and blood and not once asked anything in return. I am now starting to believe that you understand just quite how poorly you have treated Hermione over the years. While I don’t appreciate that you were able to come to these conclusions by eavesdropping on a very private conversation, I am glad I am not going to have to hex some sense into you.”

Harry could feel his jaw drop. He never expected Snape to bring up his mother and he never expected Snape to understand. He hoped that the darker man would, but the fact that he was clearly so understanding was more than Harry had even dared to hope for.

Snape clearly saw the gobsmacked look on Harry’s face and chuckled darkly. “Oh Potter, close your mouth before something flies into it. The greasy git, as you so often called me, does have emotions and is capable of understanding people. It goes against my Slytherin nature to not do something with this information against you, so let me say that I am not going to forget what you did and how you betrayed the privacy of your host as well as that of your dearest friend. I won’t hold it over your head, but if you start to treat Hermione like dirt again I will not hesitate to remind you and, if need be, tell her. She will forgive me for holding this back from her to save her the heartbreak, but she would never forgive that you came to your senses and then turned your back on her. I can assure you of that, Potter.”

Harry’s mouth snapped shut and he wanted to grind his teeth in anger. He should have known Snape would try to abuse what he had just admitted to him. However, when Harry took a second to actually listen to what the darker wizard was saying, he understood that Severus wasn’t blackmailing him at all. Was he forgetting this all together, no, but as long as Harry continued to treat Hermione the way she clearly deserved to be treated his invasion of their privacy would never have to be talked about again. 

Harry couldn’t help that he was scowling slightly still, but he was appreciative of what Snape was saying. He also wanted to end this awkward meeting as quickly as possible, hopeful that he could avoid Snape rubbing his nose in his mistakes any more than he had. Finally, Harry quietly spoke up, “I absolutely understand, Snape, and I can assure you if I start to venture to my old ways you can be first in line to put me in place.”

Snape snorted which almost shocked Harry so much his jaw nearly dropped again. The chuckling in a nearly disarmingly smooth voice Snape said, “Oh Potter, I assure you, I would let no one beat me for that spot, but hopefully we won’t need to test that theory.”

The darker wizard rose from his seat and then continued, “Now, I could stay here and remind you of all the ways you have hurt my witch in the past so that the apology you so desperately owe her and will be giving her soon is complete, but instead I believe I will let you sit and think it over. Merlin knows, you will most likely beat yourself up more than anything I could say to you would. I can see it in your face. Don’t wallow in your self pity for too long Potter, you will become a bitter and sad man. Trust me, I know from experience.”

As Snape crossed towards the door he added the final parting shot which he knew would dig at Harry just a bit, simply because he couldn’t resist torturing the young man a bit. “I am sure you weren’t wondering, but just so you know Potter, I am going to go join Lucius and our witch in our rooms. I will just leave it to you to think of what we could be doing, since you so enjoyed watching me snog her earlier.”

Harry waited until the darker wizard had closed the door before he started gagging over the visual image that gave him. He hoped to never think about Snape and Hermione snogging again Harry used his wand to light a fire in his fireplace, grabbed some parchment and a quill and started to make notes. He wanted to get this apology to Hermione right and he need to make sure that while it didn’t cover every little infraction he had ever made, it needed to touch on all of the big stuff and Harry knew there were a lot more of that than the few times that popped into his mind initially. Snape was right, he was going to be much better at this whole self flagellation thing than whatever Snape would have said to him, Harry was quite sure of that.

As Severus walked out of Harry’s suite, he was smirking to himself. He could hear Potter gagging at his insinuation and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit to himself over just how he had prodded the younger wizard. He laughed about the fact that Harry would probably be fretting over something that he wasn’t even headed off to do. Lucius and Hermione were waiting in the study so that they could show her the library and he was sure the three of them would spend the rest of the day comfortably curled up in his favorite room in their house reading about any and everything. Still, Severus had to think that the way he had left it with Potter was much more fun, at least in his mind it was. 

Severus was sure Hermione wouldn’t appreciate the way he had teased Potter, but he also knew she would hate what her friend had done. Had she caught the younger wizard, it would have ruined their very important chat this morning and he was worried it would have caused the many steps she had taken forward this morning to be for naught. He couldn’t bear it if Hermione closed back up before she was actually able to open up. No, it was most certainly for the best that he had seen the poorly thought out and hidden Extendable Ears. He couldn’t even imagine the rage Lucius would have flown into if he had seen Potter’s poor attempts at spying. The man was in some ways even more secretive than Severus, and he did not take well to any betrayal of trust. Severus doubted that even Hermione would have been able to save her friend from the wrath of their blond lover.

No, he was certainly glad he had not yet discarded all of his spying senses now that the war was over. Potter had no idea how easy he had truly gotten it by having Severus find him out. Snape shook his head and decided to leave it in the past, just like he had promised the younger wizard he would. Instead, he was focusing on his two bondmates that were waiting for him in the study. 

Hermione did not know that they were going to introduce her to the library this morning. If she did, Severus was sure that they would have skipped their conversation out on the patio and she would have been stationed at the library door since sun-up. He knew how much their witch was looking forward to seeing the joint personal collections that he and Lucius had amassed. She had no idea that nearly every book save a precious few, that could not -- and some that should not -- ever be duplicated, from the Malfoy library also lay within the walls of their very diverse and extremely well stocked library. He was nearly positive that it would be hard to peel Hermione away from this room for several hours, if not days, and he smiled thinking about their witch and her insatiable thirst for knowledge.

He knew Lucius would be wondering where he had run off to and he was fairly certain that his blond lover would not believe that he was simply checking on Harry. He didn’t want to lie to Lucius, but Severus also didn’t want the Malfoy man to charge after Potter either. He would simply try to distract Lu with Hermione’s excitement and hopefully that would make him forget about where Severus had run off to before their surprise for their witch.

Severus made sure to wear a true smile as he walked into the room. Sweeping in and kissing both Lu and Hermione squarely on the lips, he tried to seem as nonchalant as possible without coming off as odd, which, needless to say, was extremely had for Severus. Lu gave Sev a bit of an odd look but was quickly distracted by the close to vibrating witch that was between himself and his darker lover. It was obvious Hermione had used her prodigious brain to figure out just what they were going to be showing her behind the closed door in the study. It was just as obvious Hermione was beyond excited to see the haven for books that they had created, partially with her in mind.

“Were we waiting for Sev, Lu? Can I see the surprise now? I think I have figured out what it is and if it is what I think is behind those doors please can we go in now? I can only imagine what sort of rare finds are in there!” Hermione was practically panting with excitement and seemed to almost be bouncing from heel to toe raring to break into the closest bookshelf that was beyond the door.

“I should have guessed that your formidable brain and insatiable curiosity would quickly figure out what Sev and I were going to show you this morning, Kitten. I, for one, can’t wait to show you and I know Sev feels the same. This is a combination of both of our private collections that we have found over the years, as well a great many selections from Malfoy Manor and the Prince Estates.” Lucius was all but purring with pride as he said this and waited just for all that he had said to sink into their ecstatic witch. 

Severus could only smirk as he watched Lucius continuing to build up the excitement for Hermione, and it was hard not to catch her absolutely contagious enthusiasm. He grinned, watching his two lovers and then added, “Yes, our sweetling, I for one can’t wait to see you curled up in a chair in front of the fire with tea and quenching your thirst for knowledge, or reading on a window seat having the sun making your beautiful hair look just like a halo. I frankly just can’t wait to see you in our library, Hermione; it has been missing your gentle and loving touch for so many years and I know Lu and I are so excited to share our collection with you.”

Hermione was almost unable to wait for Lucius to step towards the door to open it. She was about to lunge forward and grab the handle to open it for herself. Severus could see that she was barely holding back and he wanted to chuckle at her excitement. Though he would never admit it, he could feel his eyes beginning to water a bit as before Lu opened the door for Hermione he turned and said to her, “And Kitten, Sev is more than right, we are excited to share this with you but I must say that we are also excited to add your collection to this library so that it can finally start to feel complete, just like us.”

Severus wasn’t surprised when Hermione rushed forward and nearly knocked Lu backwards and she insinuated herself into a huge hug. She was kissing his neck and Sev thought he could hear mutterings of what a sweet and thoughtful men they were. Sev didn’t want to miss out on a chance to be in the embrace of two of his favorite people. He stepped behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around his two bondmates feeling, for the first time in quite some time, secure in his relationship and in the fact that they were going to have a long and happy life together.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday everyone! I meant to post this yesterday but in my post Super Bowl party clean up/haze the day got away from me... That being said I am super happy with this chapter and glad to be posting on a more regular basis. For that we can all thank my fabulous and supportive beta LadyWinterlight. She not only is an amazing editor but she has been cajoling me into writing more and been wonderful sounding board for ideas and helping out when I get stuck! She has been an amazing friend and help and I can't thank her enough!
> 
> Thank you everyone for your amazing support, comments and kudos they mean the world and help keep me going so please keep them coming! That being said enjoy this next chapter and know that Chapter 59 is already started and hopefully will be posted soon!  
> ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Waiting in the gorgeous and very masculine study, Hermione wondered why Lucius had brought her there and why they were waiting for Sev. Was there some other big surprise to be thrown her way? Hermione really didn’t think she could take quite another surprise as large as their bond or the fact that the man she had thought was Lu’s son was actually his brother? She really hoped this was something much simpler.

Lu poured them each a cup of tea while waiting for Sev to arrive from wherever he had stalked off to before, but he could sense the anxiety rolling off of Hermione in waves. He could see her worrying her lip like no tomorrow, and it was only well-instilled sense of manners that made it so she wasn’t chewing at her nails like mad. She only indulged in that nervous trait when she was studying or writing alone. 

She watched as Lu calmly sipped his tea and smiled serenely at her. In a soft, soothing rumble he finally spoke while holding his tea cup like the aristocrat that he was. “Kitten, are you going to tell me just what has you so worried? Especially after that wonderful chat we all just had. Is there something else that is wrong? If it is within my powers Hermione I assure you I will fix whatever it is.”

Hermione frantically shook her head no and then said as if it she couldn’t get the words out fast enough. “Oh no Lu! It isn’t anything like that! Not at all! I am just a tad worried that we might be waiting for Sev because of some other big surprise or shock. I am sure if it was anything terrible you would have told me earlier but I have just had my fill of large surprises for a while, I suppose.” 

She let loose a large sigh after admitting her fears to Lu. She could not find it in herself to be even slightly upset when Lu laughed, though she wanted to;he set down his tea cup, coming around his desk to give her a big hug.

“Oh Kitten! It is nothing bad, I promise you! It is something Sev and I promised each other we would show you together. Especially when we are both fairly certain we won’t see you for at least the rest of the day once we introduce you to this particular room!” Lu could see the lights going off in Hermione’s brilliant mind.

He smiled and continued, knowing that his not so subtle hints had put her mind at ease, “ You are so adorable, Kitten, and so sweet. I can assure you, Sev and I have no more bonds or tricks hidden in any back closets. You have had heard all of the big shocks and surprises that I believe you are ever going to hear from Sev and I. We wanted to make sure it was all out on the table for you, our witch. We didn’t want any secrets going into this bond if we could help absolutely help it, Kitten. This is going to be a fresh start at life for all of us and the first chance any of us have ever had at feeling truly complete. Neither of us wanted to ruin that by hiding anything major from you, witch.”

This gave Hermione a sense of peace about the now obvious surprise, as well as the fact that these wizards were not going to try and hide things from her unnecessarily. They were once again going out of their way to include her and make her feel special, and it was a wonderful and warming feeling to her. She loved basking in the care and love Lu was projecting, plus she was now currently close to vibrating with excitement about the much lauded library that she was clearly going to get to see very soon. 

She positively adored that her wizards were trying to make something simple as showing her a library and make it unforgettable for her because they knew just how much she adored the quest for knowledge. It just added to her anticipation as well as the warm feelings of appreciation for her wizards. She was just hoping Sev would arrive soon, as she didn’t know how long she could wait knowing just what was behind that door in front of her.

She heard Lu’s deep chuckle as her eyes grew bigger and brighter every time she glanced at the door. Hermione was fairly certain that soon she was going to start salivating at the door in question if Sev didn’t arrive soon. She didn’t even notice that her supposedly surreptitious glances at the door were become longer and longer until suddenly her view was blocked with the finely dressed chest of Lucius. She started smiling as he lifted her chin up.

“Kitten, staring at the door will not make Sev get here faster. I am sure you know that, but just as a gentle reminder, my darling. I know of a great many ways to distract you so that you are not waiting not so patiently for your surprise.” The purr in his voice was pure sin. His grin made it look like he was going to eat her alive, in the best way. 

Hermione simply couldn’t resist the promise that his voice held and the absolutely smoldering look in his eyes. She leaned forward and placed a none too gentle kiss on Lu’s lips, wanting to taste him and have him taste her excitement. 

As soon as their lips touched, Lu immediately deepened their kiss and pulled Hermione flush to him. She couldn’t help but moan as she felt the hard planes of Lu’s body against hers. If she hadn’t been so distracted by the blond wizard’s delicious kisses she would have laughed at how he was right; this was a much better way to pass the time than simply staring at a door. She loved feeling his hands pulling her close and the heat coming off of his body, letting Hermione know just how much Lu wanted her. They kissed until they were simply breathless and had to break apart if for anything to get some much needed air. 

She nuzzled into Lu’s chest, felt his labored breathing and grinned like the cat who had gotten the cream. Quietly into Lu’s chest she said, “You are right, this is a much much better way to pass the time, Lu.”

“Oh Kitten, I promise I will never get tired of that.” Lucius panted.

Hermione laughed and then said, “The snogging or hearing me say you are right, Lu?”  
She could hear Lu’s smile in his voice as he barked out a loud and hearty laugh. They broke apart and Hermione loved seeing the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eye. “Now there is the quick-witted witch that I have grown to care for so much. I will be honest with you; I have to admit it is both. I am fairly certain there are not going to be many times in our lives where I will be the one to be right, so hearing you admit that is something wonderful to hear. I also will never in one hundred lifetimes tire of kissing you and tasting your sweet lips. You are the sweeter than the best Honeydukes chocolate and more delicious than the Gods’ Ambrosia.”

He was so fierce and his eyes were shining so brightly when he talked about tasting her that Hermione completely missed the door to the study opening and Severus sweeping in. She was jolted out of her reverie of Lu’s words by a firm kiss from Severus. It brought her right back into reality and made her want to pull Sev into a deeper snog.

However, before she could wrap her arms around him to do that he had moved over to greet Lucius with a similar kiss and she could tell by the smirks both men sported when they were done, they had heard her small moan of desire when she saw them kissing. She was fairly certain that seeing them kiss, or really in any form of embrace, would never stop lighting her lust on fire and would not get old anytime soon.

Despite the delightful distraction in front of her, Hermione’s mind was not swayed from its excitement over the library for long. After a brief conversation, and a briefer three-way embrace, Hermione finally stood back to allow Lucius to open the library door for her. 

Hermione had to admit that she was beyond excited for what the library held beyond that door; however, she was loving all of the drama and suspense her wizards were creating for it. Still, whatever she had imagined once the door opened paled in comparison to what the library actually looked like. She was taken back to one of her favorite childhood films, Beauty and the Beast, when Belle first saw the library. This room was even more magnificent than the one in the film. Instead of the rococo stylings, this room was much homier and styled with rich woods, warm fabrics and stunning couches and recliners. It smelled almost overwhelmingly like old books and parchments and Hermione could only stand just inside of the doorway, breathing in the wonderful and perfect smell that hit her like a freight train.

Completely lost in the library in front of her and trying to take in every detail while at the same time trying to figure out which wall or stack to look at first, Hermione had totally tuned out everything that wasn’t the room in front of her. She was so lost in wonder that she missed the chuckles coming from behind her for more than a few moments. Lucius and Severus had apparently been trying to get her first impression of it and had been answered with silence and an open-mouth stare at her new favorite place. It was even better than the Hogwarts Library, because it was partly hers and there wasn’t a Restricted Section!

She felt a hand on her shoulder and was finally brought out of her reverie; only then dis she hear the chuckles coming from Sev and Lu. She turned to see that it was Sev with his hand on her shoulder and a smile bigger than any she had ever seen on him. She was grinning like a loon herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was simply overjoyed that she was going to have access to this heavenly room and that she had wizards who understood and encouraged her to get lost in here.

“Well sweetling, I would ask what you think, but I think your expression and the fact that you are absolutely speechless tells us so much.” Severus said.

“Yes, Kitten. I have to admit given everything that I had heard about you I had dreamed of one day getting to show you this library. This is the one that only Sev and I - and now you - have access to and it is such a special place for us. I wanted it to be special for you and your reaction is beyond any that I could have dreamed up. Seeing you this happy and excited makes me one the happiest wizards alive.” Lu’s voice was full of mirth and joy as he said this and it just further elated Hermione.

Her eyes started to brim with tears over just how beautiful this room was, the joy that they were sharing it with her. Seeing how happy her happiness over the library was making both of them was a rush of emotion. But for the first time in a while, it was purely joyous emotions. No doubts, no questions and no dark clouds hanging over her head. She and her wizards were purely happy and Hermione couldn’t hold it in any more. She all but leapt into Sev’s arms, burrowing her face into his chest and breathlessly saying, “Thank you,” over and over again. She felt Lu complete the hug behind her and they were both murmuring words of encouragement as well as understanding for her show of emotion.

Finally, after her tears of happiness had slowed slightly she heard the purr of Lucius behind her, “Now Kitten, I know you are happy and excited but I have to admit I expected you to be deep within the stacks by now. This is our library, dearest, this is something that is just for the three of us and I am so excited to watch you get lost in here. So please let us dry your eyes and have you explore.”

Suddenly there was a pristine, white handkerchief held in front of her and she could see the Malfoy crest embroidered in the corner in stunning silver thread. She almost snorted ungracefully when she thought to herself that of course Lucius had a beautiful handkerchief on hand at all times. She gratefully took the proffered item and dried her tears. She gave each of her wizards a watery and appreciative smile and then turned back to the room she was unspeakably excited to explore. 

Slightly overwhelmed with all of the options in front of her and unsure where to start, she decided to just start walking until a title truly caught her eye for more than just a cursory glance. She eventually began plucking books off the shelves and decided, as her arms became too full to hold anymore, to begin levitating her selections behind her as she continued perusing. 

She was broken out of her reverie by a barking laugh that she had never heard before. She turned around and noticed the stack of books she had following her was nearly as tall as her and floating in mid air. She hadn’t realized she had picked out quite that many. When she looked around her stack, she found the person who had been laughing and was shocked to see Severus laughing absolutely uproariously. Hermione had never heard him laugh so freely or in such an unbridled fashion. He was literally doubled over and she was sure if she were to get closer she would see tears rolling down his face due to how hard he was laughing. 

She wanted to scowl at him, but quite frankly she could see how the stack of books nearly taller than her which was trailing behind her could be this funny. She was quite certain if she had stumbled on a similar scene she would have a fairly similar reaction to Sev. Still, she began walking closer to her darker wizard and he gradually began to calm his guffaws down, if only slightly, she could see the mirth still dancing in his eyes.

Wheezing slightly from laughing he finally managed to speak, “Sweetling, this room isn’t going anywhere and you have a lifetime to explore the stacks. You don’t have to take every book you are interested in and have them trail behind you. That stack of choices you have is quite literally taller than you! All I could see was your bobbing stack of tomes. You will have to excuse my laughter, but it was one of the funniest things I have seen in quite a while. Funny and, to be honest my darling Hermione, completely you.” By the time he was done his face was graced with a soft smile directed completely at her.

Severus, in a softer voice that was full of care and emotion, “I was just coming to see what you had started to dig into and to check to see if you wanted to have a quiet lunch in here while you are reading. But I see you haven’t even been able to choose. Perhaps we can have Spiffy put your choices on a work table and come back to look at them after lunch. I know that Lu and I would love to eat with you, and perhaps Mr. Potter will emerge from his room with an apology and be ready to dine with the rest of us.”

Hermione’s bright smile dimmed a bit at the mention of Harry and when Severus saw her smile drop a bit, his eyes darkened with murderous intent. She realized she was going to have to potentially save Harry’s skin again. “Oh Sev, I would love to eat with you and Lu. I hope that Harry is perhaps still thinking over his apology; I don’t want any tension while we are eating and I fear that having Harry join us would cause that. I would prefer to have his apology before we eat with him again. I hate stilted dining conversation, and I know that is what we would all be faced with if Harry joined us now. Maybe I will go visit Harry after lunch and before I come back to lose myself in one of these wonderful volumes.”

“Then we shall order lunch be delivered to the study,” Severus decided with a smile. “If you wish to see Mr. Potter afterwards, you may. If not, you will not be far from your precious books.”

Hermione grinned and nodded in agreement, “That sounds perfect Sev, truthfully I will probably let Harry stew a little more and enjoy myself in the library for the afternoon, but we will see.”

With that, Severus sent Lu a patronus alerting him to the newly decided on plans and within moments Lu was transfiguring one of desks in a larger table and taking various trinkets and turning them into comfortable dining chairs. All without saying a word. Hermione’s eyes were the size of saucers, seeing such powerful and wordless transfiguration done like it was nothing. 

It was like a jolt of realization for Hermione to watch Lucius displaying his magic with such ease and comfort; well, she realized she had never really seen him do every day magic. Yes, she had seen him in a few battles but she realized he had normally been shooting to stun or injure, never maim or kill. She had never thought he wasn’t powerful or talented, but watching him now it truly struck her that he was an extremely strong and powerful wizard. Watching him now, Hermione realized that Lu was probably the second strongest living wizard she knew and he was second only to her other bond mate, Severus. 

As soon as she had realized, it self doubt began to fill her head. She knew that they had a bond and that they were destined to be, but really two wizards that were this strong and they thought she was the one who needed to be grounded? It just didn’t make sense to her. 

She couldn’t imagine herself being that powerful. She had been top of her class and had picked up new spells and jinxes quickly, but that was due to hard work. She also knew she was uncommonly powerful, but so strong that she needed both Severus and Lucius to ground her? She knew it felt so right to be around them and she knew she was quickly falling in love with them. Hermione also felt their bond practically thrum with happiness when she was touching either one of them. Still, everything she had been told while living in the wizarding world, much to her chagrin, had said that muggleborns just couldn’t be that strong. Normally it was the half-blooded witches and wizards that were the strongest alive. She and Lucius were technically outliers, if you followed the conventional thinking of the wizarding world.

Hermione was totally lost in her ponderings and seemed to be on autopilot, as she didn’t notice Sev pull out a chair for her and she plopped rather ungracefully into it. She even missed the first course being deposited on the table by the house elves. Severus and Lucius had both noticed and had been waiting to see if the pops of arrival and departure for the elves would bring her out of her thoughtful reverie. 

Finally as the starter salad was placed in front of them and Hermione was still staring out into space, Lucius began to clear his throat. At first he wasn’t too loud but by the third time he had grown quite a bit louder. Finally he in a louder than normal voice, he said, “Kitten? Everything all right over there?”

It took a moment, but Hermione seemed to snap back to the present, “Hmm? Oh I am so sorry, I was woolgathering and completely forgot what was going on! Please excuse me for holding up lunch!”

“You looked as if you were thinking very hard about something, sweet witch, and whatever it was made you frown; so forgive me but I very much want to know exactly what you were woolgathering about, because it obviously upset you.” Severus realized he sounded stern than he had meant to a fraction too late.

Hermione looked at him with her mouth pinched and eyes beginning to blaze, “I think I am allowed to have my own thoughts, Severus. I also do not believe that you are my Professor anymore, so I would appreciate if you didn’t speak to me like I was still a child.” She was huffing by the end of her little speech.

Severus growled and tried not to let his famous temper begin to simmer. “You know that is not what I meant, little witch. You know I am only asking out of concern for you and as your bond mate. You will forgive me for occasionally speaking a bit too sternly; I was a teacher for nearly two decades, I cannot slip out of it that easily.”

Her face was flushed with embarrassment and she knew she had snapped because she was embarrassed to admit what she’d been thinking over. She let out a heavy sigh and rather quietly said, “You are right, Sev. I am really sorry for snapping like that. It wasn’t fair and it was because of my own insecurities… I am not used to people paying attention and not taking my excuses at face value when I make them. Still, it was just some silly insecurities that had me lost, nothing much.”

Lucius’s lips turned to a small frown, “Well Kitten, perhaps we can assist with whatever these so called little insecurities are. You are a brilliant, brave and wonderful witch who has one of the kindest hearts in the world. There is little that you have to be insecure about and Sev and I will do anything to help make sure you know this.”

Hermione sighed again, looked down at her hands that she had folded in her lap and mumbled something very quietly and incoherently. Severus clucked his tongue and before he slipped back into Professor mode Lucius quickly jumped in, and in a very comforting tone said, “Hermione, sweet witch, you know we couldn’t hear that. If you want to talk about this later, we can, but don’t doubt that we will talk about it. Whatever you were thinking of caused you to go from ecstatic about the library to looking very disquieted, and it has caused Sev and I a bit of worry. We only want to help; even if we can be a bit overbearing, we mean the best and we are going to take care of you. That means, Kitten, that we will talk about things that bother us and our fears. It is part of a healthy relationship my darling.”

Hermione looked up and Lucius could see the reservations in her eyes. She turned toward Sev and Lucius was glad that the dark wizard was letting his emotions play across his face. Lucius was also glad that as soon as their witch saw how free Severus was being with his emotions, she gently smiled at him. Sev smiled back and Lucius was amazed at how Hermione was able to, in one look, communicate with Severus that everything was going to be okay.  
He was a little thrown off, and it appeared that Severus was as well, when Hermione started to giggle and laugh seemingly out of nowhere. She looked at Severus like she expected him to be in on the joke. He however look just as confused as Lucius felt. Eventually her giggles started to subside and she looked at Severus and said as she wiped under her eyes, “Oh Sev, remember how I wanted to have calm and not-awkward lunch… it didn’t take Harry being here to make that happen, apparently. I can make it slightly uncomfortable all on my own.”

Lucius growled at the self-deprecation Hermione was oozing and said, “This lunch is not awkward, witch. Was there a bump in the road? Yes. Will we overcome it? Yes. Do you need to always take responsibility when something goes slightly awry? No, you don’t, so stop, Hermione. This isn’t something that needs to be the end of what appears to be a delicious lunch and whatever it is I am sure is not so drastic that we can’t calmly talk about. So, now I am going to ask you to stop deflecting so we can talk about this and then hopefully move on to have and exceedingly pleasant rest of the day.”

Hermione looked like she wanted to snap and tell him no but Lucius then saw her take a deep breath and her shoulders seemed to hunch slightly as if in defeat. He felt bad that she felt defeated at that moment, but Lucius knew more than likely if she got whatever was bothering her off of her chest she would most certainly feel better and would be able to spend her afternoon lounging with her books rather than being distracted and worrying over his promise of talking about whatever was bothering her.

She started in a quiet voice, not stammering but Lucius could hear the threat of one that she was trying desperately to hold back. “Well, to be honest, when we came in and Lucius was transfiguring so much so flawlessly and all of it done wordlessly, well it just really made it clear how magically powerful you are. I always knew, almost inherently of course, that you were powerful and I had seen you in battle, but I had never seen you doing just everyday magic. Seeing some of the most beautiful transfiguration work I had ever witnessed, and to see it perform flawlessly, it woke me up Lu. Then it made me realize that for some reason, fate chose to pair me with the two strongest wizards currently alive and I just don’t understand it. Do I appreciate it, yes, but I just don’t get it. I mean why me? I have outstanding book knowledge and I can easily pick up spells but I just can't believe that I am so powerful that I need the two most powerful wizards I know to ground me. I wouldn’t change it for the world, but I just feel like this is all some mistake. Maybe I am meant to help ground one of you instead?”

She finished in a small voice and seemed to be wanting to look anywhere but their eyes. Lucius could hardly believe that this witch, who had done some much for so many, would feel so insecure in her natural magic. She was a true natural, magic literally crackled around her like nothing he had ever seen. She was magnificent. He wanted to think that she had to know that, but it was becoming very obvious with the tremble of her lower lip that she did not.

Severus stuttered and sputtered and then looked slightly ashamed. Lucius realized quickly why the darker wizard would look distraught. It had been widely known how poorly he had treated their witch in school. Hell, Lucius had never once said a kind word to Hermione until the final battle. He had encouraged his brother to call her terrible names and watched as she was tortured because of her blood right at his feet. Had he apologized for it, and she had forgiven him, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t in that moment helped further ingrain her feeling of being less than, further make her feel like her magic wasn’t enough.

Lucius knew of some of the cruelty that Sev had thrown at Hermione during her school years and he was sure that was more than likely only the tip of the iceberg. He was certain Molly Weasley and her cretin of a son had probably made their witch feel like dirt on their shoes when and if they wanted to. Lucius had more than once heard Molly whisper to Ron that she was worried that due to her muggle heritage Hermione would more than likely bear squibs. Lucius was sure the woman was beginning to change her mind about that idea. That was, if she been able to get her tongue reattached at St. Mungo’s yet.

“Hermione, Kitten, please look at me. I need you to see how serious I am when I say this to you.” Lucius was practically pleading with her and he hoped Hermione could hear it in his voice. She reluctantly looked up and met his eyes. Hers were shining with tears that were so far unshed. 

“Sweet witch. I am not going to trivialize this. You are the strongest witch or wizard I have ever met. I know that Sev and I have had a role to play during the war, and we were cruel and made it seem as if you weren’t powerful and never could be as good as others. But Hermione, that is just what that was, a role. Kitten, think about the witches and wizards we have known -- and in some cases battled -- just in my lifetime. From Riddle to Dumbledore to witches like Minerva and Bellatrix, I have seen some extremely powerful raw natural magic but I can truly say that none of them have come close to the raw power that you have. It literally crackles off of you.”

He paused to assure himself that she was taking in everything he said. “You are not just uncommonly strong or bright, no little witch you are brilliant and your power is absolutely brilliant and blinding. I regret with all of my soul that I am part of the reason you ever felt lesser. I can say this with one hundred percent faith, my dearest Hermione, that while Sev and I are powerful, we were made powerful to balance you out. You are a once in a millenia witch, Kitten, and you just proved it by being a major reason that our world was saved.”

Hermione’s tears were running unchecked and she was about to respond, but before she could speak Severus added in a very somber, nearly mournful voice. “Lucius is right, Hermione: you are a once in a millenia witch. Everyone on the Hogwarts staff knew it, and I do mean everyone. I hated that I had to pretend to hate you and discourage you. I cringed when Albus would tell other professors not to heap praise so effusively so that you didn’t get a big head. I can’t think of a Professor at Hogwarts besides that bint in the Divination tower who wouldn’t have jumped at the chance to apprentice you. The nickname Lupin gave you stuck because it is so true. Filus was in awe of some of the charms you invented and how you used them in various creative fashions and he wasn’t afraid to say it.” 

“I am sure if it had been a normal Seventh year you, my dear, would have received countless offers to apprentice with anyone on staff. If I could have offered you one, Hermione, I promise you I would have offered to apprentice you myself. You are not just brilliant, you are so magically strong. It shines around you and I feel blessed to be in your life, my sweetling. I am so sorry that I was so cruel and I never was allowed to show you just how proud I was that you were my student, and that I could never tell you how truly brilliant you are until now.”

Hermione looked like she was still doubting slightly and they both felt a need to make her understand that she really was the one to complete them. She was the strongest of the three because Severus and Lucius could positively feel her power rolling off of her in waves. Her power, when she was near them, only increased theirs. It was something she would eventually understand as she grew to understand their bond more, but Sev and Lu needed her to start to understand that fact now so she could learn control. 

Lucius took her dainty hand in his and pulled her wrist up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her pulse point. ”There, witch; when I kiss you there, I can feel your magic pulse up to meet me. It is hungry and ready to be released. It is simply thrumming through your veins, Hermione, and ready to explode at any moment. We will help you calm it and channel it, my witch. We will teach you how to control and handle it. I have already seen Hermione that you are a natural with wandless magic; what other hidden talents will we find out about you, our enchantress? Sev and I are older and have already reached our potential when it comes to magical growth. The consummation of our bond will increase our powers slightly, but yours will be increased significantly, little witch. You need two strong wizards to help ground you during your full magical maturation so that you are not lost to your magic.”

Severus took her other hand and ran his work calloused thumb over her knuckles in a calming manner. In a quiet voice, the dark wizard said, “It’s true Hermione. How many times have you seen me furious? From class to order meetings to the blasted time in the Shrieking Shack with Black and Lupin. I have been furious in front of you more times than I care to admit, my sweetling, and never once has my magic had to pour and spark off of me.”

Taking a deep breath Severus looked into Hermione’s eyes and said, “It happens almost every time with you, our little witch. I don’t think you even notice it, really at all, but every time you get frustrated, annoyed or even the slightest bit angry your hair begins to spark. Not much but it does, Hermione. It is magnificent to see and that isn’t even your fullest potential. You are an amazingly strong, magically pure bloodline, Hermione. Sure, you are not one of the Sacred 28 or any of those other inane terms; you are even purer than them because you are starting a new magical line, along with reviving two dying major magical houses. People will look to you as a paragon of light and your power will most likely be world renown. Not our power, yours Hermione. I know I speak for Lucius as well as myself when I say that it will be an absolute honor to be your bondmates and to help you ground and understand your magic more.” By the time Severus had finished his uncommonly emotional speech, he was looking at Hermione like she had hung the moon and the stars.

Hermione smiled at both wizards and gently kissed them each. Then she turned and looked meaningfully at both and said,” I am beginning to understand. Truly. This is all so new to me that it is hard to wrap my mind around it. While my heart knows how genuine you are, my mind keeps reminding me of cruel things that were said, by more than just you. That little voice in my head is getting smaller and weaker, but it is still hard for me to just forget years of cruelty, even if it was an act from you two. Others certainly did mean it at the time, though. I promise I am going to work on this with you both and that I do believe you both, now, that I am the one to be grounded in this relationship. I am honored to have two strong wizards like you to be my bondmates who will be my partners in life. Please, let us enjoy our lunch and just continue to feel this all out. This is so very new but we will all learn to muddle through it until we are flourishing in our bond and life.”

With that she took her napkin off the table and laid it across her lap. She smiled gently at both wizards, who then followed suit, still looking slightly unsettled but much more at ease than a few minutes previous. As she began to tuck in she continued to smile while going over a few things in her mind.

She was beginning to understand just how serious these two wizards were about the fact that she was the one that was meant to be grounded. She also was beginning to understand just how much they wanted to make up for all the years they had helped ingrain into her that she was less than any other magical person. It wasn’t something that was going to change overnight, but she was starting to truly believe what her wizards were saying about her power.

It made her want to do more research on grounding and she was sure that once she finished lunch that she could make her way back into the perfect place to do that research. If they were correct about the key role that consummation would take in cementing their bond and grounding her power, then she wanted to start on the road to that. For that to happen she needed to know a bit more about these pureblood courting customs and she knew just who to reach out to those about.

Perhaps after lunch, but before starting to research, Hermione would send a note inviting her two tudors for her crash course on courtship. She was sure that Minerva and Poppy would both be chomping at the bit to see Severus and Lucius as well. As she thought about dinner, she decided that she would also extend an invitation to Draco and Kings. Lucius would be over the moon to see his brother and she had a sneaking suspicion that Kingsley would be truly happy to see Severus alive and very well.

After lunch she was going to bring up dinner and sending out invitations to the happy couple and their surrogate mothers. She was also going to send out one more note to Andromeda Tonks, who she was certain would willingly assist if she asked. It was time Harry visited his Godson and Hermione didn’t want to deal with the tantrum that would inevitably occur if Harry and Draco were under the same roof. She was not going to have her first dinner as hostess ruined because her best friend couldn’t act like an mature adult. She was quite sure about that.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful response to the last chapter and for all of your wonderful comments and kudos! They totally kept me motivated to keep writing as much as possible and the result is this awesome chapter!
> 
> I also have to thank my wonderful beta LadyWinterlight who has been there stepping up and stepping in to kick my butt into gear or help when I am stuck. She has been beyond amazing and I adore working with her!
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy this chapter and know that I have the next three plotted out and just need to flesh them out into proper chapters! 
> 
> Please keep leaving any and all comments and kudos, they really do mean the world! Thank you again for checking this story out and sticking with it!  
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Despite the rather emotional start to lunch, the trio had finally all settled and absolutely enjoyed their meal. Hermione had to admit, having three square meals a day was a massive step up from the meager berries and mushrooms she had been stuck with while on the run. She could not wait to stop seeing the outline of what felt like each and every rib in her torso. 

She practically flounced into the library and called for Spiffy after settling at a beautiful reading table that was near the window and close to the fireplace. She found that since being on the run for so long and having lost so much weight, she got cold much easier than she had before. Spiffy popped into view and Hermione couldn’t help but smile with how eager and excited the little elf was to do anything to help. 

“Good afternoon Spiffy! I hope you are having a nice day so far.” Hermione knew she was never going to get used to ordering an elf around without an attempt at polite conversation with them. 

“Oh yes, Missy Hermione. Spiffy is having a very good day. How can Spiffy help the Missy?” 

Hermione wanted to laugh at how rapidly the little elf was bobbing her head along with what she saying but managed to stifle her giggles. “Spiffy, if you don’t mind could you bring me parchment, a quill, some ink and I am not sure if Severus or Lucius have an owl or two here but if they do if you could bring them to me in a few moments, please? I have a few letters to write.”

Before she could even blink the little elf had popped out of the library only to return with what appeared to be more parchment than she could carry, at least half a dozen quills and most likely the same number of inks. Hermione could only stare agape at all that Spiffy had brought for her to use. She began to stammer her thanks when the elf popped out of the room again.

This time there was a bit more of a wait for her return, but when Spiffy did apparate back into the library she had two of the largest and most majestic eagle owls Hermione had ever seen, one on each of her tiny elf arms. 

“Will this be enough Missy Hermione? There is more owls, more parchment, quills and ink if the Missy is needing more.” Spiffy was close to begging Hermione to approve of what she had brought and Hermione grinned brightly at the small elf.

“Oh yes,Spiffy, this is perfect! This is just what I needed! What are the names of your friends there, the owls?” Hermione queried.

“Not my friends, Missy. Theses owls be mean to most elves. They have bitten Spiffy before. They nice today, but be careful, these owls have very sharp beaks! This one, “ the elf raised her arm that the jet black owl with some of the most striking orange eyes Hermione had ever seen was perched on and said, “is Zeus. He is Master Lucius favorite owl at this home and Spiffy knows he would want Missy Hermione to use his favorite.”  
The little elf raised her arm with the other eagle owl who was tawny in color and only just slight smaller. “This one is named Hera. She is Zeus’ mate but they fight all the time Missy. Spiffy thinks it because they don’t fly much, but still, she is meaner than Zeus so please be careful Missy!” The owls flapped a bit as they were transferred to the backs of two chairs before Spiffy vanished again.

Hermione laughed at the names and the fact that the two owls were mates and fought. It was so apropo, and she wondered which of her wizards had the interest in Greek mythology. If she had to guess, it was probably Severus, but that was only because she knew just a bit more about the darker wizard. Still, she appreciated the names for the stunning creatures and she hoped they wouldn’t be too testy with her or the intended recipients of the notes she was writing.

As she started writing, she realized that she would have to ask Spiffy for one more favor, and she knew that the little elf would be more than happy to assist if given the chance. The more that she thought about it, the more she knew that Zeus would probably be off to deliver the invitation to Draco and Kingsley and Hera would be sent to Andromeda hopefully to take Harry off their hands, but it would be far too long of a journey to have the owl travel to Hogwarts and then back again to deliver a note to Minerva and Poppy for dinner that evening. She was sure that Spiffy or one of the other elves would be a much better and faster choice for that invitation.

With that decided, she wrote a quick note to the two witches, inviting them to the meal and smiled as she called for Spiffy again. She had barely gotten the elf’s name out of her mouth before the pop signalling her arrival sounded in the room. Hermione grinned at the eager little creature and said, “I am so sorry to bother you again, Spiffy, but could you assist me with one more favor before we talk about the dinner party tonight? I need this note to go to Minerva at Hogwarts. She and Poppy are invited to dinner and I don’t think that Zeus or Hera would be able to make it in enough time to allow them to attend. Would it be too much trouble if I asked you to deliver their invitation for me?”

Spiffy eagerly nodded and began bouncing from foot to foot. “Oh yes, Missy Hermione! Spiffy loves visiting Hogwarts and loves Madame Pomfrey. Spiffy has met Headmistress only once but she was very nice to Spiffy and Spiffy would love to visit her again!”

Hermione had to admit that Spiffy’s excitement was contagious and she couldn’t seem to wipe the grin off of her face as she handed over the note to her elven assistant. As Spiffy popped out again, she began to write the two much harder notes. She didn’t really know how to address Draco and she certainly didn’t know if she was supposed to know that Kingsley was there. She had seen them together and they hadn’t necessarily hid after the final battle but she was sure both men had assumed people had better things to pay attention to. She also didn’t know how much Draco knew about her new relationship with his godfather and brother. Hermione had to assume that Lucius had told Draco about all of this at some point, but did he know that she knew the truth about their actual familial ties? Did Draco know she had accepted the bond and was now living with Severus and Lucius? 

She decided that while she could try to use a bit of the Slytherin cunning she had picked up over the years, the best course that she could see when it came to this note was to just use her Gryffindor boldness to cut right to the chase. She addressed her note to both men to make sure they understood that they were both invited and there was no secret as to their relationship status. 

With that note finished up, she stroked the head of the fierce looking Zeus and was shocked to feel the seemingly aloof owl nuzzle into her hand. She cooed a bit at the large bird, gave him an owl treat from a bowl that Spiffy had brought in with the owls, then handed him his delivery and sent him on his way.

As she started on the note to Andromeda, Hermione wished silently to herself that she had a bit more knowledge on traditional pureblood culture and etiquette. While Andromeda had been blasted off the Black family tapestry for marrying a muggle, in Hermione’s experience the woman was still very rigid in her decorum and always a paragon for manners.

Hermione didn’t want to offend in the note but wanted to accurately explain why she needed Harry off her hands for the night as well as why under no circumstances should Andromeda inform the Weasleys that Harry was visiting herself and Teddy. Hermione couldn’t even begin to think of the drama that would come from any of the band of redheads showing up at the Tonks Household and catching Harry unaware and vulnerable. Especially when she couldn’t be there to defend him.

She puzzled over the blank sheet of parchment for a few more moments, twirling the quill and then nibbling on the end. Finally, fed up, Hermione wandlessly and wordlessly conjured up her patronus and smiled as she watched her panther playfully stalk the library for a moment before turning its attention to her. She asked the cat to deliver a message to Lucius asking him to meet her in the library at his earliest convenience. 

She was sure he was the best of her bond mates to ask about the etiquette and best phrasing for this letter. She was also sure Lu would be pleased that she was turning towards him for assistance. He would never admit it out loud, but Hermione could tell that Lu was slightly jealous that she and Severus had spent so many years at least around each other.

Within moments, Lucius came striding through the door that led from the study, grinning like mad and clearly excited that Hermione was asking for his help. She couldn’t help but smirk back at the blond wizard, loving the reaction that her request caused in him. 

Normally Hermione found a wizard with a cocky swagger to be wholly unattractive. She had flashbacks to that annoying gnat Cormac who walked around like he was the ruler of the world, or at least all the witches in it. However, when Lucius sauntered in with his confident strut, she found herself breathing just a bit faster and her heart beating just a bit harder.It almost completely took her breath away, the confidence that Lu was able to waltz through life with as well as the fact that she had the power to put such a swagger into his walk.

She didn’t know why she expected him to take the seat across from the study table she had appropriated for her letter writing, but had to admit that she was pleasantly surprised when he took the seat right next to her. Her grin grew even wider when he also moved the chair just a few inches to be as close as he possibly could to her. If she had not known Lu better she would have said that his grin looked predatory, but given as she had come to understand him a bit better the last few days she knew now that it was really a look of anticipation that he was sporting.

Once he was settled, Lucius finally spoke. “You called, my kitten? How can I be of assistance? Is there some way that I can service you?”

Hermione did not miss the slightly dirty joke that Lu included in his questions. She blushed bright red and lightly slapped his upper arm before responding, “Service me, Lu? Really? And to think I had asked you here to help on an issue of decorum… perhaps I should have sent my patronus to Severus instead…”

She let the statement hang there for a moment hoping that her teasing tone was coming through. It was obvious Lu understood her joking tone when he barked out a laugh and said, “Nothing gets by you, my brilliant witch!”

He continued with a smile and said, “Now, of course you should have called me for matters of decorum! While Severus is perfectly well versed in such issues, and has impeccable manners I might add, I quite frankly could write several books on the subject. I would have been slightly offended had you gone to anyone else!”

Hermione couldn’t help the giggles that escaped at Lu clearly having fun. She had to admit, it was nice to see a sense of humor from someone she had known to be so outwardly cold and unwelcoming for so long. It took her a moment to gather herself to speak normally again, and then she said, “Well I am glad I called the right wizard. This one, I think, will still be a real challenge for you, Lu. I am working to write a letter to Andromeda Tonks.”

Hermione paused a moment when she saw Lu’s face pale, which she was shocked was possible for his extremely fair complexion. Before he could interject, however, she continued on. “I know you probably knew her from school and from growing up in the same pureblood circles, Lu. She may have married a muggle, but I know that she still appreciates when proper etiquette is used.”

Lucius appeared to be very carefully choosing his next words and finally he very slowly spoke. “I am sure you are right, Kitten. It has been quite a few years since I have spoken to Andromeda. In fact, I can most assuredly say it was before I was married, but I do remember her being a bit of a stickler for decorum and etiquette before she eloped. If you don’t mind me asking, darling one, why would you be writing to Andromeda? I know she was in the Order but I didn’t think the two of you were very close… I actually thought if you needed help of a more feminine persuasion you would turn to Minerva or Poppy. Was I wrong? Andromeda is, of course, always welcome if she is a friend of yours; this has just taken me a bit by surprise. I am sure you can understand that I have not had the best relationships with the Black sisters.”

Hermione gasped and wanted bang her head against something for how daft she had been. Of course Andromeda Tonks nee Black would probably be a sore subject for Lu! How could she not have thought of that! She spoke quickly to clear up any false ideas that Lu was forming.

“Oh Lu! I am so sorry! I asked for your help writing to Andromeda because she and I are not close. I was very close with her late son-in-law, Remus Lupin, and know that she and her husband worked for the Order but I have only met her a handful of times at most. I just happen to know that she has custody of her grandson now, as both Remus and his wife Nymphadora died in the final battle. Harry is the child’s godfather and I was hoping that Andromeda could take him off our hands for the evening. I have invited Minerva, Poppy, Draco and Kingsley over for a small dinner party and don’t want Harry to quite frankly ruin things. I didn’t know how to politely impose upon Andromeda and also lay down a few ground rules, a la no Weasleys for when Harry is visiting Teddy. I know that she and Molly were not very close but still one can never be too careful…”

Lucius looked more and more relieved as she spoke and she had to assume it was because he was grateful he was not going to have to interact with the eldest Black sister, who Hermione had to admit looked shockingly like the late Bellatrix. She was glad to see him looking more relieved than when she had first brought up who she needed to write to and hoped he would be able to help her navigate her wording correctly. 

“Well Kitten, you are right, this is a rather tricky note that you are trying to write but luckily you have not only come to a master of etiquette but a Slytherin as well! We are masters at using our cunning words to get exactly what we want. I will make sure to help you pen a note that will have Andromeda begging to have Mr. Potter coming to assist with her grandson this evening,” Lucius said in a much more lighthearted but still slightly devious tone.

In nearly the same amount of time that Hermione had been twirling her quill and staring at blank parchment, Lucius had dictated a note that was the perfect balance of polite and friendly while at the same time cunningly explaining why Harry would be an ideal guest for assisting Andromeda with Teddy this evening. He had even added in a bit that mentioned Harry was itching to help more with his godson. Hermione was amazed that somehow it had been politely mentioned that currently the Weasleys and Harry were not speaking and would not be a welcome addition to assisting Harry with Teddy. 

She was astonished at just how amazingly well Lucius was able to turn simple words into cunning requests that were nearly impossible to turn down. Reading over the note one more time, Hermione sealed it and sent it off with Hera, who had been waiting none too patiently for her missive. 

Just as the stunning female portion of the owl duo swept out of the library, Zeus had returned bearing a return note from Draco and Kings. Hermione saw Lucius looking at the owl and note with some form of curiosity, and she had to admit she wondered how her invitation had been received as well. With more grace than Hermione had thought owls were capable of, Zeus landed and dropped the missive on the table right in between Lucius and herself. Before she could even thank the owl, he was off again, most likely to find some better owl treats or perhaps a larger snack.

Hermione could see Lu itching to grab the parchment, which was addressed to her in Draco’s flowing script. She was close to barking out a laugh at how Lu flexed his hand open and closed in an attempt to hold back from being the first to grab the letter. Hermione finally picked it up before Lu’s clearly tenuous self control broke and asked, “Would you like me to read it outloud? You seem inordinately interested in the contents of Draco’s response to my dinner invitation.”

Lucius frowned a bit at the fact that he was being so obvious with wanting to read the note and very honestly said, “Well darling, I am slightly concerned with how my brother might have responded to you. I am hoping he was polite but wanted to take a look to see if I need to find him to hex him to hell and back if he was rude.”

Hermione had to giggle at that thought and Lucius continued, “I also am more than a tad interested to see if his apparent paramour will be attending as well. I had no idea Draco and Shacklebolt were involved until a few days ago, when Shacklebolt’s patronus appeared asking Draco to return home. While he is not young, I still need to stand up for my brother’s honor and make sure that Shacklebolt has good intentions… it is my duty as the older, wiser and infinitely handsomer brother to protect him as well as I can.”

Hermione doubled over as Lucius called himself the infinitely handsomer brother. She could tell by the slight blush on the tops of his close to perfectly chiseled cheekbones that Lu was a bit offended by her laughing but she quite frankly couldn’t help it. She agreed but still his vanity was quite the sight to behold. 

When she finally regained her breath she looked at Lu and said, “Well I am sure that Kings would not have let Draco be overly rude in his note back. I am also sure if he has any knowledge about the fact that I am your bondmate he would not want to risk your wrath at upsetting me or spurning my invitation. While he was a rather rude prat in school, I would like to think that was partially an act and that the war hopefully helped him mature at least a bit.”

Lu still looked fairly doubtful and Hermione quietly muttered, “Oh ye of little faith,” while breaking the seal on the missive in question. She quickly scanned the note and grinned in self satisfaction as she read, then cleared her throat to read it out loud. For the briefest of moments she thought about trying to read it to Lucius in a mock Draco voice, but seeing the apprehension on Lu’s face over how rude he thought his brother could potentially be, Hermione decided against it.

With a gentle smile she looked at Lu and began to read, “Granger, Glad to see you have come to your senses and are giving my brother and godfather a shot. Also thank you for the invitation; I am glad to see you will be running the house, because otherwise your bondmates would be hermits. Kings and I would love to join your party for dinner and will be there tonight at 7pm sharp. I would offer to bring the wine but Lucius thinks my choices are generally swill. Instead, I will just bring my charming personality and dashing partner.”

She could see the relief in Lu’s face and had to hold back the giggles at some of the funnier remarks in the note. She could certainly see Lu and Sev being hermits if given the opportunity. It wasn’t like she was particularly inclined to leave the protective bubble that they were currently residing in, either. 

She gave Lu a moment to process the note then kissed him softly on the cheek and said, “See nothing to worry about except a bit of snark, which honestly was to be expected. Hopefully this calms your nerves a bit, Lu. I am sure Draco and I will eventually be great friends. So please don’t worry Lu, tonight’s dinner will be fine and I am looking forward to playing hostess for the first time, especially for our loved ones.”

“I am pleased to hear it, darling. I look forward to many successful evenings with you as the hostess of our homes,” Lucius purred in response.

Hermione beamed with pride at the compliment and couldn’t help the excited giggle she let out. The fact that Lucius had so much faith and trust in her to allow her free reign over invitations and events meant quite a bit to her. Especially given the fact that Narcissa, despite all of her flaws, was known as the premiere hostess in Wizarding England and her parties had been the ones that absolutely set the bar for all others. Even if it wasn’t a true marriage of hearts and minds, Hermione had still been more than slightly worried about stepping into Narcissa’s hosting shoes.

Before she could start to brood on the former Lady Malfoy and her hosting abilities, Spiffy popped back into the library presumably with Minerva and Poppy’s answer about dinner that evening. At least Hermione assumed it was Spiffy hiding there behind the numerous bottles that burdened the small elf. Hermione rushed forward to help Spiffy with the several bottles of fine scotch that threatened to tumble to the floor.

As soon as the bottles were somewhat settled and not in danger of falling and breaking all over the library floor, Hermione addressed Spiffy. “Are these a gift from Minerva, Spiffy?”

The little elf bobbed her head up and down eagerly, “Yes, Miss Hermione! The Headmistress be sending good scotch with Spiffy for drinking tonight. She said to tell yous that Master Severus would not know good scotch if it hit him in the face and that this was to make sure she had something a Scotswoman would drink.”

Hermione and Lucius both erupted in laughter, both at what Minerva had said and the excited delivery that Spiffy provided. Hermione had to admit, she was glad Severus had not heard the Headmistress’ comment about ‘good scotch’ from Spiffy. She had a feeling he took his ability to choose good liquor almost as seriously as Lucius took his wine. Somehow she doubted that Sev would have found this as amusing as she and Lu. 

Hermione attempted to regain her breath and after a few moments was able to at least speak in between chuckles. “Thank you so much Spiffy! You did an excellent job and thank you for passing along Minerva’s message so perfectly. As you can tell, Master Lucius and I appreciated it very much. Perhaps you could not tell Master Severus what the Headmistress said, I am sure she would love to tell him herself tonight. Did she and Madame Pomfrey say if they were going to be able to make it?”

“Oh yes, Miss Hermione!” Spiffy squeaked. “Theys are both very excited to see you and the Masters!”

“Thank you Spiffy. I will call on you a bit to discuss the menu as well as any other tidbits about tonight,” Hermione said, finally able to rein in a bit of her mirth.

She loved seeing Lucius still smiling about Minerva’s wit. While the older witch was very clever, Hermione simply loved seeing Lu’s smile. To her it was one of the most stunningly beautiful that she had ever seen, and she realized that probably had a lot to do with the fact that she had so rarely seen a true smile from Lu before finding out about their bond. Now she would do all she could to see that smile as much as possible.

Spiffy seemed to know she was not needed and popped out of the room leaving, Lucius and Hermione sitting smiling at one another over the piles of books and copious writing supplies that were scattered over what was now clearly Hermione’s table. 

Hermione realized that while she had Lucius here she could perhaps ask him about what was expected menu-wise, as well as maybe some pairing recommendations. She had grown up fairly posh and had seen her mother entertain a fair few times, but Hermione had never played hostess herself. She was sure the house elves would have the food under control and the house spic and span; however, she probably needed to guide them on just what to make and how to set the table. 

Also, while Spiffy and her team clearly knew their way around the kitchen, Hermione doubted they knew just what wines to pair with what dishes and quite frankly neither did she. She had to send a quick murmur of thanks up to Merlin that Lucius had entertained with Narcissa as much as he had when they had been married. The woman may have been a wretched human being, but she clearly knew how to throw a party, and Hermione expected Lu had picked up quite a bit along the way.

“While I have you here, Lu,” Hermione began, her tone hopeful. “Would you be willing to give me some additional advice about the dinner?”

“Kitten, I thought you would never ask!” Lucius exclaimed gleefully, rubbing his hands together in excitement. “Narcissa certainly enjoyed all the trappings of being Lady Malfoy but hated most of the work. She would send out the invitations and decide on the decor, but beyond that she never lifted a finger besides to find a gown. I adored planning the menus and wine lists for all of our gatherings. It was a way to be in control of at least something in my life… and I got to make sure all of my favorites were on the menu.”

Whatever reaction Hermione had expected from Lucius, this was not it. She expected him to have known something about planning dinners and parties but to find out he had such a large hand in past planning... That was startling. “Well, I would like to help with menu planning, but I admit to knowing almost nothing about appropriate wine pairings and palate cleansers. I’d like you to teach me, if you’re willing.”

“Oh Kitten, I am more than willing to teach you about all of that and so much more. I taught myself because if I hadn’t, our guests then would have either had no food or a dinner reminiscent of something from the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Neither of those were really a good option, so the first few parties were trial by fire. I would never want that for you and when you feel comfortable, I will be proud to hand the reins of party planning completely to you. I know you will excel at it, just like you do every other task you have put your mind to. I also have the sneaking suspicion that you will not leave my favorites off of any menus just out of spite, which is another reason I never let Narcissa have control over much once I stepped in.”

Hermione let her eyebrows rise at that last comment and wondered how someone could be as horribly bitter as the late Narcissa Malfoy. After a beat she decided that the witch and her terrible attitude was something much better left buried and in the past. Reminiscing on her was not going to do anyone any favors. 

When her mind wandered back to the present, she saw that Lu had rolled his sleeves up and was writing excitedly on a piece of parchment left over from her letter writing. She leaned into his side, reading as he wrote and planned. 

Before she knew it, Lu had drawn up a five course dinner menu with multiple choices for each course. Hermione knew he would probably have some ideas, but this was akin to going to a fine restaurant if she was completely honest. She could easily choose from any of the options from each of the courses and, no matter what, it would work together.

She was also shocked to see that Lu had not stuck to one cuisine type either, giving her a plethora of choices from Italian to French to Spanish to -- what surprised Hermione the most -- even a few Indian options. It had her mouth watering just reading the choices. While she was excited about seeing their guests, Hermione was rapidly becoming more excited with the prospect of what they were going to be dining on.

With the options in front of her, Hermione began to ask questions about the menus he’d proposed. He explained why he’d made the selections he had, as well as informing her of which were particular favorites of his and Sev’s. She made her own notes alongside the menu, jotting down the reasons for his selections and pairings of food and drink.

Everything he described sounded delicious, but Hermione knew she also had to keep her guests’ tastes in mind as well. Fortunately, she was well familiar with the kinds of foods Minerva and Poppy enjoyed, and she assumed Lu knew his brother’s as well and wouldn’t have suggested something Draco would hate. Kings was something of an unknown, but she hadn’t known him to be picky.

“So what if we do this?” Hermione suggested, underlining her primary choice from each of the courses. “This Indian dish is milder and would be a good appetizer, and I think this soup and salad selection sounds wonderful together. Then we could go here for the main course, and to the French pastries for dessert?” French pastry was a particular favorite of hers, and she had also included one of Sev’s favorites in one course and one of Lu’s in another.

Lu was absolutely beaming at her by the time she had finished pointing out her selections. “Complimentary variety. Very nice, kitten! You’re a natural at this. One day soon, you’ll be surprising us all with your celebrations, and I, for one, look forward to it.”

Hermione grinned at him and said, “I will admit, if they are all this easy I am looking forward to them as well. Also, if it means that I can learn a little bit more from you, Lu, then please sign me up. It was wonderful watching you pick dishes out of thin air to help form a menu and it was truly wondrous to see the breadth of knowledge you have for this sort of thing. I know I have a long way to go until I am as adept as you, but I look forward to having you help me train my palate.” She finished with a cheeky smirk and called for Spiffy.

The elf popped in the room in a flash and looked at Hermione eagerly. With a kind smile and a soft voice, she handed the menu to Spiffy and said, “Spiffy, can you direct the kitchen elves that the underlined items will be those served for the dinner party tonight? It won’t be anything too formal, but I would like nice linens and china used. Also, there will be seven guests total. Master Lucius, Master Severus and myself as well as the Headmistress and Madame Pomfrey and finally Master Draco and the Minister, Kingsley. Will you all have enough time to get this prepared?”

She saw Spiffy eagerly nodding along and then the elf’s eyes got comically large as soon as Hermione mentioned Kingsley and his interim title. Hermione realized she probably should have just said Kingsley’s name rather than his title, just to save the elves from the tizzy they would be in over the Minster dining in their home. She knew she had to put Spiffy somewhat at ease.

“Spiffy, while Kingsley is the current Minister now that the War is over, he will be eating with us tonight as Master Draco’s partner and an acquaintance of mine. When I have eaten or celebrated with Kingsley before, I learned he does not generally appreciate pomp and circumstance. I think, Spiffy, that he would appreciate if this was a nice simple dinner party with friends rather than focusing on his position. Can you make sure that there isn’t a lot of noise made about the fact that he is the current Minister? Just to save yourself and the other elves the extra work?” Hermione could hear herself nearly pleading with the small elf.

She could hear the snickers of laughter also behind her as Lu watched her practically beg Spiffy to keep the meal and decor simple. Hermione wanted to turn around and smack him on the arm for being absolutely no help and further confusing the elf, who was looking between her pleading eyes and Lu, trying to make sure she was doing the right thing.

 

“It’s Hermione’s party, Spiffy,” Lucius finally said, despite his chuckling. “It’s appropriate to let her set the tone for her guests.” 

Hermione nodded her thanks to Lu and then smiled at Spiffy who, now that the minor confusion had been cleared up, looked anxious to get started preparing. Seeing the elf practically ready to bounce out of the room Hermione took one last look at the menu and then handed the piece of parchment to Spiffy with a kind, “Here you are, please don’t hesitate to find me Spiffy if you have any questions whatsoever.”

Spiffy nodded her head in understanding and popped quietly out of the room just as Hera returned with a missive that hopefully was Andromeda confirming that she would be assisting with getting Harry out of the house for the evening. Hermione smiled at Lucius and reached out to take the scroll from Hera before Lu could grab it and quickly broke the seal.

Lucius moved behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder as Hermione scanned the very polite and cordial note from Andromeda saying that she would be happy to have Harry over to help with young Teddy. There was an underlying tone to the note that read to both Hermione and Lucius that the young boy’s grandmother would not mind in the slightest if this was not simply a one time thing. 

Hermione and Lu both grinned as Andromeda was much less subtle in expressly writing that under no circumstances would Molly, Ginny or Ron Weasley be allowed in her house. Hermione wanted to know a bit about what was behind that vehement statement and made a mental note to ask Andromeda the next time she saw the older woman. Still, she was glad that her plans were working out and heard Lucius hum happily. She knew he must be thinking along the same lines. Before she could even mention bringing it up to Harry, she noticed that Hera had a second scroll attached to her leg and was anxious for a treat and to fly to her next delivery.

Lucius muttered, “Clever Andromeda.” Hermione raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question and Lucius continued, “Potter clearly doesn’t know that these are our owls, so Andromeda obviously told Hera to deliver this missive first then fly on to Potter. That way it appears that she is inviting him of her own accord and not at our prompting. It makes it much more likely that he will accept and saves us from any headaches of Potter being pissy at us for not inviting him to our dinner. It always seems to slip my mind what an excellent Slytherin Andromeda was…”

Smiling and nodding, Hermione had to admit that it was a rather excellent and slightly devious plan by Andromeda and she was glad that the other woman was clearly on their side. She made another mental note to invite Andromeda over for tea, and soon.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! I can hardly believe that we are at Chapter 60 already but here we are! I ended up absolutely loving this chapter and am so excited to share it with you! Getting all of these characters together was so much fun and I have to thank my lovely beta Lady Winterlight for all of her amazing help on making sure that I didn't get too lost in all the details here! 
> 
> This is a long one but I think it is full of fun and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please keep all of the comments and kudos coming as they absolutely mean the world and keep me inspired and writing! Also get ready for chapter 61 as there is going to be some excellent lemon-y goodness involving our favorite trio!
> 
> Thank you again for sticking with me for this long and please enjoy!  
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

With the menu planned and operation Harry-getting-out-of-the-house well underway, Hermione knew the last thing she really had to do was get ready for the evening. Thanking Merlin for small mercies, she had Sev’s specially made hair potions and elves to help her wrestle her hair into submission because otherwise she would have been in her palatial bathroom for hours. 

She let Spiffy help her decide on a dress for the evening; something more comfortable than formal, but that still kept the air of friendly hostess around her. This time she had Lucius to thank for the massive wardrobe that held any possible style he’d thought she might want.

Dressed and ready for her guests to arrive, Hermione asked Spiffy to make sure that tea was ready and other drinks were available upon the arrival of her guests. After the little elf popped out, Hermione set off towards the public Floo room to wait.

To say she was anxious would be an understatement. She had never really been an overly social person and she certain had never like larger groups. Her mother had been an effortless hostess who had dinner and cocktail parties galore. Hermione had always been trotted out when home and the guests had cooed over what a lovely and intelligent young woman the Dr.’s Grangers had and then she had been promptly pushed out of the room and back upstairs. 

She knew that this was a dinner that was completely full of friends and allies and that everyone supported her but it was still a bit daunting. Hermione could feel her palms starting to sweat with nerves and her stomach felt like it was doing flip-flops. It reminded her of how she felt before sitting down to a test. While this was simply dinner, to Hermione it did feel a bit like a test and she desperately wished she could calm down just a bit.

As she reached the door of the public floo room, she silently wished that Lu or Sev were with her to help calm down. Almost as if he had heard her silent wish there was Sev waiting for her facing the door with a gentle and calm smile on his face. She rushed towards him and threw her arms around him in a hug.

Severus responded and she hugged him a bit tighter. He chuckled and then said, “Sweetling while I love having you in my arms and will gladly hug you anytime you want, there seems to be a bit more than hello behind this. Is anything the matter?”

Hermione didn’t think her distress had been that evident and clearly that showed on her face. Severus smiled at her and said before she could answer, “Darling witch, if I hadn’t noticed from the hug, I would have known something was wrong simply based on the look of distress on your face. You my, darling lioness, are a still a Gryffindor at heart and your emotions are almost always clear as day on your face. It is one of the many things I adore about you.”

Hermione offered a weak smile and then sighed. Quietly she said, “I know Lu helped me quite a bit this afternoon getting ready for this dinner and planning everything to be just so, but I am really nervous Sev. What if it isn’t perfect? What if things don’t go to plan or someone doesn’t like the food? Will Draco and Minerva be able to be in the same room as each other… last I knew they despised each other!” 

She finished with a huff as Sev brought one of his long slender fingers to her lips to shush her. She looked ready to explode at that gesture and so Severus quickly said, “Sweet Hermione, I had to stop you from working yourself into a complete lather. No one expects this to be perfect. No one at all. In fact, I think it was a stroke of brilliance to ask Lu for help and I am sure all of our guests are going to be impressed that only a few days after the end of a major war, you were able to throw together an extremely elegant dinner party.”

Hermione only looked slightly mollified and so Sev continued, “Hermione, these are your friends and family. They will love and support you in whatever you do and are simply going to be happy with the pleasure of your company, my darling. They are going to be excited to see you and will care less about what they eat. Also, if you had Lu helping with menu planning then I am sure everyone will love whatever you decided on, the man is a menu planning genius. Minerva knows about the roles that Draco, Lu and myself played in this war. I am also fairly certain she knows about Draco and Shacklebolt and she is going to be happy for them both. I promise you, darling, this will be a success no matter what. You need to let yourself relax and enjoy this experience and the company. Lu and I will not let you or this dinner fail, sweet witch. I promise.”

He placed a sweet kiss on Hermione’s forehead and felt her body physically relax quite a bit after he had finished assuring her that everything was going to be fine. Their little witch was a perfectionist to be sure, and Severus was more than happy to help lift her up if she ever needed it. 

Severus had to admit that he loved finally being able to show her affection and comfort her when for so long he had to play the part of someone who was either indifferent or openly disliked her. Finally being able to help her cast off her worries and fears made him absolutely overjoyed and their bond positively sing. He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face if he tried. 

Before he could even say another word to Hermione however, the floo flashed green and they broke apart almost like they were teenagers caught snogging and Hermione could feel the blush blooming on her cheeks. She smiled at Sev as out of the corner of her eye she saw the tall but lanky form of Draco stepping out of the floo followed by the even taller and much broader Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

Draco stepped forward first towards the couple first and had a pleasantly shocked look on his face, “Granger, I don’t know how you did it but I didn’t even think Uncle Sev knew how to smile like this. Or for this long.” 

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle and smile as she watched Severus and Draco shake hands and pull in for an extended hug. “Thank you Malfoy. Clearly it was just a job that you had to leave to an insufferable know-it-all!” Her light joking tone had all of the occupants in the room chuckling along.

Stepping forward Hermione greeted the other portion of the couple, Kingsley Shacklebolt. She had known the man from the Order and various other events and they were friends although not extremely close but Hermione was still happy to see the older wizard. It was also very clear how enamoured Kingsley was with Draco and seeing another couple as happy as she and her wizards were made Hermione absolutely giddy.  
Kingsley had his normal warm grin in place but also had a twinkle in his eye that she had not seen before. She smiled demurely and held out a hand in welcome saying, “Welcome to our home Kingsley. We are all excited to see you here with Draco and without a the dark cloud of war hanging over all of our shoulders.”

“Hermione! I barely recognized you!” Kingsley exclaimed in a jovial tone. He took the hand that Hermione offered and took her completely by surprise as he spun her in a circle. Letting out a low wolf whistle as he took in the lovely aubergine jersey wrap dress that Spiffy selected for her. She nearly stumbled as she spun in the aubergine and black lace peep-toe pumps that had also been sitting on the bed.

She heard a low growl from behind her and Kingsley chuckled. “You look like such the modern and stunning witch now! Severus and Lucius are both extremely lucky wizards. If I was even remotely interested in the fairer sex, I would consider challenging them. However, there is only one person, witch or wizard, that has ever really remotely held my attention and interest. Luckily, he is my escort tonight and if tonight was any indication he might take as long as a witch to get ready.”  
Hermione laughed out loud and was glad to hear the rich and deep laugh of Severus joining her while Draco scowled slightly and Hermione could have sworn she saw him jab Kings in the ribs. This made her chuckle a bit harder and smile at the couple.

Before she could retort to agree with Kings that Draco’s hair always looked a bit too perfect, Hermione heard Lu saying a bit of a drawl, “Draco was always fascinated by himself in mirrors. Ever since he was in nappies if he saw a mirror he was like a moth to a flame. It doesn’t surprise me that it takes him ages to pull himself away now.”

Draco’s scowl deepened slightly and Kingsley barked a laugh and said. “Well, as his older brother, Lucius, I hope you have more of these wonderfully embarrassing stories of my Dragon from when he was growing up.”

Lu and Sev’s eyebrows shot up and Hermione felt her jaw drop and a gasp escape. None of them had expected Draco to reveal the truth about his and Lu’s relationship to Kingsley. It was his story to tell but clearly the triad had been shocked at how close the two were. 

Instead of exploding in embarrassment like she expected Draco to, Hermione was shocked when finally his scowl broke and he said, “No. Nope. I forbid it Lu! You will not turn this dinner into a chance to embarrass me in front of Kings! You may be older than me, but I am very vindictive and you would do well to remember that, my brother. I have made friends with those Weasley Twins and I am sure they would be happy to help me in a quest that involved revenge and hair dye.”

Lu blanched a bit and Sev, Hermione and Kingsley all chuckled at the elder Malfoy’s reaction. Hermione and Sev looked at each other and it was clear that they were secretly a bit relieved that it appeared no one was going to touch on how serious Draco and Kingsley appeared to be. 

Stepping forward Lu regained his composure and smiled brightly giving Kingsley a firm handshake and then pulled Draco in for a hug that ruffled the younger Malfoy’s hair and caused him to give an annoyed grunt. 

Just as Lu was finishing greeting the first arrivals, the floo flared again and Minerva, followed by Poppy, exited. It was slightly odd for Hermione to see the two older witches not in their normal clothes from Hogwarts but she realized they were both in comfortable witches robes that were much less formal than their work uniform. 

Stepping forward with a broad grin Hermione was wrapped up into a warm motherly hug by Minerva while a shocked Sev got the same treatment from Poppy. Both witches cooed over Hermione and Sev and how happy they both looked before they turned their attention to Lucius. 

He looked a bit uncomfortable with the mothering but with his typical charm he seemed to take it all in stride. It took a moment before either Poppy or Minerva noticed that the trio were not the only people in the room. Poppy looked a bit confused by the pairing of Draco and Kingsley however when Minerva spied them her beaming smile could have lit the room.

“Oh, I am so glad you two stopped dancing around your feelings!” Minerva exclaimed. “I wondered what was going to finally knock some sense into either of you, Merlin knows that you both deserve happiness! Kingsley, I expect you to take good care of young Draco… he has been through quite a bit and I believe you will be perfect for him. Just like he seems to be perfect for you.”

Kingsley grinned widely at the elder witch’s proclamation and wrapped his arm around Draco to soothe the younger man’s ruffled feathers over thinking he was the one that needed to be taken care of. Minerva clapped her hands, seeing that, and then said loudly, “Well this calls for a toast and I know I sent some excellent scotch over!”

Severus cleared his throat and said, “We could always break into our scotch, Minnie. You did not have to send your own.”

Minerva laughed heartily and said, “Hogwash! You wouldn’t know decent scotch if the bottle hit your head! Stick to your wine and firewhiskey, Severus, and leave the scotch to us real Scots!”

Hermione couldn’t help herself and burst into laughter. Even Sev’s glare wasn’t enough to make her stop, and when Minerva, Poppy and - surprisingly - Draco joined in, she relaxed and just went with it.

Lu also couldn’t stop the smile that crept on his face thanks to Minerva’s teasing and while he didn’t outright laugh, Hermione could see the mirth dancing in his eyes. He quietly called for Spiffy who arrived with a tray laden with tumblers of firewhiskey for Lu, Sev, Draco and Kings, a stiff pour of scotch for Minerva and two beautiful flutes of champagne for Poppy and Hermione. The elf quickly passed out all of the beverages and popped out just as quickly as she had arrived. 

As soon as everyone had their drinks Lu gave Hermione a very small and subtle nod and it took a moment but it was as if suddenly a light bulb had gone off in her mind and she cleared her throat a bit. Then she raised her glass and, with a smile, said, “I would like to propose a toast before we sit down for dinner! If you would all raise your glasses and join me in toasting the end of this dreadful war and new beginnings. We all suffered in our own ways over the past few years, and for some of us decades, but we have all persevered in our own ways and with the help and support of those around us. I am looking forward to living in our new Wizarding World with some wonderful new open and honest leadership at the helm. I am also excited and blessed to see all of these wonderful new friendships and relationships being able to come to fruition. I know in time that all of our old wounds will heal and buildings and infrastructure will be rebuilt, but we can not forget those that helped us along the way and died to help us achieve our victory. So please toast to all of our new beginnings and the end to the darkness that has plagued us all!”

Everyone raised their glasses. “Cheers!” and “Hear, hear!” were repeated around the room. Then, just as everyone was lifting their glasses to their lips, Minerva winked and added, “Slainte!” before sipping her scotch.

“Such a lovely sentiment to start off our evening, dear,” Poppy said from Hermione’s side. “I hope we have the opportunity for many more such celebrations.”

“As do we all, Poppy,” Lucius put in smoothly.

Spiffy popped into the room, bowing repeatedly. “If Masters and Missie are ready, appetizers is prepared in the drawing room and dinner being ready in a half-hour.”

Hermione smiled kindly at the elf and said, “Thank you so much Spiffy.” Then turning to the group she added, “Sev would you kindly escort Poppy to the drawing room and Kingsley would you please escort Minerva.” She raised an eyebrow almost in a challenge at Draco grinned and said, “And perhaps the Malfoys would escort me. I still seem to find myself getting a bit lost around this house and will most likely need to guides.”

Lu chuckled and Draco looked slightly put out to be pulled from Kingsley’s side, but one look from his older brother and his pout was put away for now. Hermione knew what it was like to be in a new relationship but she also knew that a few moments away from Kingsley was not going to hurt Draco any. She was sure they were seated next to each other at dinner and would find themselves on the same couch as soon as they made it to the drawing room.

As their little procession made their way to the drawing room, Hermione felt herself physically and mentally relax as she saw everyone smiling and chatting happily. She wasn’t at completely ease but she knew that this dinner was going to be even more successful than she had hoped and her heart wanted to almost burst with happiness for first time in forever.

The drawing room looked warmer and cozier than Hermione had even remembered from when she had first arrived. She had to hand it to the elves with the drapes pulled back and vases of beautiful fresh flowers dotting the room it was warm and welcoming and the perfect place to chat a bit and nibble on some of the stunning hor d'oeuvres that Spiffy and her team had put together. 

Any worries she had about offending someone's palate went straight out the window as she saw Kingsley, Minerva and Poppy all taking small plates and filling them with some of the pillowy gougeres, the quite frankly adorable miniature scotch eggs and prawn cocktails that were dotting the tables around the room. 

Hermione went to fix herself a plate when Lu smoothly directed her to the nearest couch and leaned in with his lips nearly touching her ear whispered, “Kitten, let Sev and I do this for you. We are here to take care of you now and this is something that is common in formal society. We are happy to make you a plate and I know that everyone in this room expects it.” He placed a soft kiss right behind her ear and was off before Hermione could even think of a response to dissuade him from getting her a plate.

She quite frankly was a bit worried that he wouldn’t know her likes and dislikes and while she had approved of the menu she was hoping to steer clear of the prawns. She wasn’t much of a fan of shellfish but knew many people loved it. 

She was pleasantly surprised to see however that when Sev and Lu took the seats on either side of her and Lu presented her with a plate there was nary a prawn in sight. She smiled up at both of them and Sev looked particularly proud. Hermione guessed that her dislike of shellfish was probably something he had gather from watching her from the High Table at Hogwarts and thus she beamed back at him in gratitude.

For a few moments she just sat back and enjoyed a few nibbles while she listened to Poppy clucking of Sev about the color he had gotten back into his skin and Minerva talking quietly with Kingsley about a memorial service that they could have for the Order members who had fallen at Hogwarts. She smiled as she heard Lu teasing Draco about hiding his new relationship from almost everyone. She enjoyed just listening to the hum of her happy friends and new family chatting away and enjoying a relaxing evening in each others company.

Once she heard Draco try to say that his relationship with Kings was no big deal, she giggled and finally broke in. “Well Draco if it was no big deal then my eyes must have been deceiving me when I saw you after the final battle. You ran into his arms and nearly snogged the life out of him! It was very sweet but certainly was something that appeared to be a bit of a deal.”

Draco flushed scarlet and Lu and Kingsley both erupted into deep belly laughs. Kingsley was able to calm his laughing a bit first and said, “Oh you saw that did you Hermione? I wondered if anyone had noticed to be honest. I think my Dragon was just so grateful that we had both made it out without any major injuries that he couldn’t help himself. Not exactly when we choose to necessarily go public but frankly I don’t mind if he snogs the life out of me, as you put it, in public or private. I frankly can’t wait for the Wizarding World to see him on my arm.”

Hermione beamed and giggled at just how scarlet Draco was getting at all of this talk. Lu and Sev smiled like proud parents and Minerva and Poppy were cooing over the two men. Finally Hermione spoke up and said, “Draco if you blush any harder, people are going to start thinking that you cut ranks and joined Gryffindor!”

“Never!” the younger blond said which only caused the whole room to laugh a little harder at his expense.

Hermione continued, “Draco, it is really cute that you are slightly embarrassed about this but really you have nothing to be shy about. You and Kingsley clearly are enamoured with each other and there is nothing wrong with that. There is also nothing wrong with occasionally publicly expressing that….especially after something as emotionally upheaving as the final battle. If I had know I was bond mates with Lu and Sev I would have found either of the and done exactly what you did. No questions asked.”

Before Draco could respond with what by the look on his face would have been a slightly snide comment, Spiffy popped back into the room to announce that dinner was ready to be served. Hermione released a small relieved sigh and gracefully took Sev’s hand as he escorted her from the drawing room right across the hall to the tastefully decorated dining room.

Just like the drawing room the elves had kept things classic and simple in decor. A beautiful cream tablecloth and stunning bone china with a neutral pattern dotted the table. The room was lit with so many glowing candles that it made everything glow with a slight but gorgeous halo. Hermione’s breath was honestly taken away by what a wonderful job Spiffy and the elves had done. 

She was especially pleased that they had stayed away from any house colors because while it was fun to tease one another about their house traits, the last thing she wanted was for this dinner party to devolve into some debate over which house was better. While she had loved Hogwarts and her time there, if this war had taught them anything it would be there was more to people than simply a label about blood or what house they were sorted into when they were eleven. Before the war it had been easy to put Slytherins in this box of evil and Gryffindors in a box of goodness and courage. However her bondmates had very clearly shown how the former was not true and that rat Peter Pettigrew had shown that not all Gryffindors were as good as they seemed. Molly and Ginny were also prime examples of how occasionally snakes could hide in lion’s clothing.

Hermione shook those thoughts out of her head as Sev gracefully pulled out a chair near the center of the round table and she took a seat. She had Sev and Lu on either side of her and she couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face at the strength that she felt radiating from both of them. Minerva was next to Sev and Poppy next to Lu leaving Draco and Kings to sit next to each other. Hermione had wondered what kind of table they would use for this slightly odd sized party and was happy to see that no one was having to sit at the head and that there wasn’t a single person in their party who would feel like the odd man out. 

As everyone got settled, the beautiful crystal goblets filled with a wonderful looking white wine and soup bowls appeared with what smelled like a stunningly spiced dal fry, which was an Indian lentil soup. It was not too spicy but a great way to wake up the palates of those in the room after the small finger foods they had all enjoyed. Taking a sip of the wine, Hermione was impressed by both the apparent breadth of the wine cellar this house enjoyed and also how well the wines had been paired at least with this first course. The crisp riesling was really a brilliant pairing with the flavorful soup and brought out some of the subtler spices that were hidden in the cuisine. 

There was a bowl of warm naan bread that had also appeared in the center of the table and she watched as Sev quietly took it and began passing it to their guests. Once everyone had begun to taste the delicious soup that the elves had put out, Hermione had her first taste and had to bite back her moan. It was delicious and took her back to the few times her parents had taken her into London to dine at some of the higher end traditional Indian restaurants. She was smiling and savoring their first course and could see that her guests were enjoying it just as much as she was. Sev in particular had a look that was close to pure joy on his face as he took in all of the flavors and spices. She had known this dish would appeal to her potion master in particular.

Draco was the first to break the silence of everyone savoring their first course by saying, “I have to say Granger, I am very impressed. While I know you are perfectionist, I never took you for a hostess type, to be honest, and this has been an excellent party so far. This is actually one of my favorite dishes and the elves have never made it this well for me. You must be inspiring them.”

She could feel the boot of Lucius rubbing lightly on her leg in a move of encouragement and she smiled at him before turning to Draco, “Why thank you Draco. I have to admit, your brother has helped quite a bit in the planning of this and Sev helped remind me that you are all friends and family and that no one is expecting for this to be perfect. Still, your brother gave me a few options for each course to choose from and I selected from those. It has been a team effort preparing for tonight. Plus the elves did most of the work, I just gave direction.”

Draco laughed and Minerva piped up, “That may be true, Hermione, but let me tell you if you had not been half as good at giving directions as you are, most of us would not be sitting here today and the war would not be over. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would have been lost without you leading the way and we would probably all still be fighting and lost over the cryptic directions left by Albus.”

This caused everyone at the table to chuckle just a bit and Hermione to blush. Draco added on to Minerva’s statement, “It is also amazing that you were able to stay at the top of our class while doing all of their homework too! You really are a pretty amazing multitasker and leader, Granger. Even I have to admit that.”

Hermione was blushing scarlet and started to move her spoon around in her bowl in an attempt to distract from her embarrassment. She felt Sev’s hand on her thigh under the table in a comforting gesture. A moment later Lu steered the conversation away from Hermione and towards the very distinct flavors of Indian cuisine. He smoothly turned the conversation towards how he and Sev had discovered the wonderful food and spices on a trip they had taken to find some rare potions ingredient that was only found in India, and she sent him a look of gratitude for taking the spotlight off her. 

Hermione was content to listen for a beat as Lu and Sev told the story together, keeping the whole table entranced. She almost didn’t notice when the soup course was silently taken away and the palate-cleansing mango and coconut salad replaced it. She had been a bit hesitant about this choice of salad but Lu had placed it next to the soup they had just had and the combination of flavors seemed interesting enough.

She could not hold back the moan as she took the first bite. Luckily it happened during a portion of the story that had almost everyone at the table laughing, but she knew Lu and Sev had both heard her as when she looked up they were both glancing at her with a spark in their eyes. Once the laughter had died down, she had hoped no one else at the table noticed the hunger in her wizards eyes for more than food. Her hopes were dashed as Minerva cleared her throat a bit and then said, “So Hermione dear, have you thought about when you were hoping to bond with these two lucky wizards? Will you need help with any of it?”

Hermione looked at both Lu and Sev before she answered her mentor and as close to a surrogate mother as she had ever had. She smiled at the slightly excited and expectant looks of her wizards. She knew they were hoping that she would want to bond soon even if they hadn’t talked directly about it. Hermione placed her salad fork gently down and then said, “Well Minnie, I know I will not want too long of a wait before bonding. Lu and Sev have been waiting for so long for me to come of age and then for the war to be over. I also feel so safe and secure with them and for the first time truly like myself; I know sealing the bond would only cement that.”

Minerva and Poppy both nodded in understanding and Hermione could see the starry eyed look Draco was giving Kings as she spoke. Seeing that warmed her heart and she continued, “However, I will certainly need help. I really have only been to one bonding ceremony and somehow I don’t think that one was really rooted in wizarding traditions. I don’t think the Weasleys care much for the old ways and I know that Sev and Lu care very deeply about them. If you would be open to it, I know you offered before but I would love a crash course in the most important traditions and in pureblood culture. I want our bonding ceremony to be traditional and filled with all of the old wizarding rites because if it is important to my wizards it is important to me.”  
Kingsley waited until he was sure Hermione was done speaking and then added in his own two cents, “Hermione, I must admit that is a wonderful idea and, while I am trying not to wear my politician’s hat currently, I would be remiss if I didn’t say that you including traditional rites in your bonding ceremony would be quite a sign of things moving forward in our world.” 

Hermione looked slightly puzzled and so Kingsley continued, “Well with you being one of the most famous muggleborns in our world, as much as I am sure you will hate it, what you do and say in the coming months will be watched and gone over with a fine tooth comb. If you come out and show how accepting you are of the old ways and how inclusive you can be of them, well, I personally believe it will show everyone that these are things that do not need to be pushed by the wayside but instead taught so that they can include everyone.”

While that thought hadn’t occurred to Hermione initially when she had thought about her bonding to Sev and Lu, what Kingsley said reminded her of thoughts she’d had long ago. “I’ve often thought Hogwarts should offer a ‘Wizarding World Basics’ course for muggleborns. And that Muggle Studies - taught by someone who actually grew up in the Muggle world - should be a required course for those who grew up in the Wizarding World.” 

As the salads were cleared away and a beautiful escabeche of rabbit was brought out there was a murmuring of consensus among the table’s occupants. Minerva finally spoke up, “I know; I tried to tell Albus this so many times as so many muggleborns would be absolutely lost coming to Hogwarts and entering into Wizarding society but everytime he would completely brush me off telling me that everyone would acclimate in time.”

Sev spoke up in agreement, “I had no idea you had brought that up with him, Minnie. I had often told him that part of the reason why the divide between purebloods and muggleborns was so deep was because neither understood where the other was coming from. Being a half blood in Slytherin was almost impossible growing up and I know that many of my snakes would look down on muggleborns because of various faux pas they would make unwittingly. I had mentioned to him many times how outdated and incorrect the Muggle Studies class was, but Albus only seemed to think of that class as a charming distraction and not something that anyone took seriously.”

Hermione had been taking all of this in, shocked that people had tried to bridge this divide before and only because of the machinations of Dumbledore were they shut down. It seemed to fit with much of what she had found out since the older wizard had died but it still left her incensed. Finally she spoke up, “The few years I took muggle studies I was shocked at what an absolute joke it was. It was something I took simply as an overachiever but I will admit that much of what was taught was completely outdated and some of it was outright wrong. You do know that muggle primary schools teach history as a matter of course, I hope?”

Most of the table looked completely shocked at that fact. In fact the only person who seemed to have previous knowledge of that was Sev. Hermione continued, “It is something that muggles think is important for children to learn so that they can hopefully stop the mistakes of their fathers from being repeated. It makes me absolutely furious that Albus shutdown any attempts at updating muggle studies or any attempt at teaching muggle history. I think if it would have been taught in school a lot of the issues from this past war would have been looked at quite differently. I would like to think if some of the older generation had known about the atrocities of World War Two, it would have shown so many people that we are all not that different.”

Sev nodded along and smiled slightly. The look of pride and agreement on his face gave Hermione the courage to take a deep breath and continue, “I also think there is so much that we could learn from the Muggle world in terms of technology as well some of the advancements they have made in other fields as well. I am not saying to break down the walls of the statue of secrecy but I am saying teaching a class that would help pureblood wizards being able to go into the muggle world and survive if they had to. Knowing about currency, current politics and customs. I know I had hoped there would be a class that would have taught me all about that for the wizarding world. Instead I was given Hogwarts: A History, taken to Diagon Alley once and then told how to get on the train. It was an absolutely abysmal introduction to this world and it was not the fault of Minerva, her hands were tied.”

Hermione could see her mentor looking a mixture of abashed at the fact that she hadn’t been able to give Hermione a better introduction and proud of the ideas that her prized pupil was bringing forth. Minerva finally, with a none too subtle nudge from Poppy, said, “I think you are very right, Hermione, and I think everyone at this table would agree. I think the only ones among us -- aside from yourself and Mr. Potter of course -- that could go out into the muggle world right now and function would be Severus and Kingsley. Severus because he grew up there and Kingsley because I know he helped with the muggle Prime Minister a bit. Still I think that with the right syllabus and presentation, I could convince the Board of Governors of the sweeping changes that are clearly so desperately needed. I know you have done so much for this world already dear girl and I know you have a bonding to plan but do you think you could find some time to help your mentor with putting that presentation together?”

That request visibly gave Hermione pause and it was clear her wizards were going to support her no matter what her decision was but both had hopeful looks that said they hoped she would agree to help. What shocked Hermione more than anything was when Draco spoke up, “Granger, I have to agree with Minerva. It pains me to admit that I am completely ignorant about the world you and Sev grew up in and that is partially because of how my Mother raised me but it is also because there was nowhere to learn about it. Everyone who grew up in the Wizarding World knew what a joke of a class Muggle Studies was but if you helped overhaul it and put your name behind it, I can think of so many younger students who will be returning to Hogwarts who would love to sign up. They look up to you Granger and I know they would be willing to learn about what you thought was important to teach them.”

Hermione smiled at Draco and the at Minerva. She grabbed Sev’s hand that was stroking hers in support and then grabbed Lu’s that was resting on the table. She gave them both a gentle squeeze and said, “Well when you put it like that, Draco, it is hard to say no. Especially when the request first came from Minnie. I think it is well known how much I love research and planning so I believe this will be right up my alley. I will be happy to assist after a bit of rest and perhaps after our bonding.”

The whole table cheered in excitement and Hermione was once again blushing. She hadn’t noticed that their entrees had all vanished but couldn’t miss that a glass of champagne was pressed into her hands by Sev and Lu guided them all to raise their glasses in a toast.

“Too much needed changes in the Hogwarts curriculum and the trailblazers that are going to create them. I know whatever you come up with, Kitten, will be brilliant, and Sev and I will help with the corresponding class on pureblood culture. You are destined for greatness, my witch, and we here are all happy to be witness to it!”

There were cheers all around and Hermione couldn’t help the deep feeling of contentment as she took a sip of her champagne and felt the effervescent bubbles wash down any lingering concerns she had. She had known this dinner would be a good idea, but now she knew it was the start of something greater.

The start of a new future for their whole world.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! It has been a crazy start to the week this week so excuse the lateness on the posting of this chapter!
> 
> Just to be warned there are Lemons ahead! Major lemons between our trio! I had a ton of fun writing it once I got in the mood! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also a big thank you to LadyWinterlight my fabulous beta and the voice on my shoulder reminding me to write as well as reminding me about plot holes and places our trio have been! She is an absolute godsend and this story would not be where it is today without her!
> 
> The next chapter is getting started and I am excited about it...I think by the end of this one you all will be too! I am actually rubbing my hands in glee just thinking about it! Please enjoy the lemon-y goodness here and leave more of your fabulous comments and kudos! They are much appreciated and mean the world! Thank you again for sticking with this story and thank you for the support!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After the final champagne toast, the trio and their guests were treated to a stunning display of all types of classic French pastries laid out in the drawing room by Spiffy and the elves. From a stunning croquembouche covered in spun sugar, to miniature eclairs that had all types of frostings and fillings, to Hermione’s favorite, beautiful and delicate Parisian macaroons. It was a display any patisserie in Paris would have been proud of and Hermione was once again in awe of the power of house elves.

Draco, who had walked into the room with Kingsley right behind his brother and Hermione, leaned in to quietly say to his soon-to-be sister-in-law, “Spiffy has always loved when the elves were asked to make French pastries. She always has the kitchen elves go above and beyond whenever Lu made a request for anything French. I would hazard to guess, Granger, that she is snacking on a few of those macaroons that you are eyeing. She probably had the elves make a few extra just for her.”

Hermione had to giggle at the idea of Spiffy ordering the other elves to make a few extra for her but she wouldn’t put it past the brilliant elf. She could see how Spiffy and her were quickly going to become very good friends now that she had a better understand of the elf bond. “I don’t blame her,” she whispered back.

As the guests snacked on the desserts, Hermione noticed that after dinner drinks were placed on a cart, just waiting for everyone. There were two snifters of cognac that were clearly for her and Poppy, four tumblers of Old Ogden’s finest for the wizards and off to the side one very stiff pour of what smelled like some very potent and peaty scotch for Minerva.

Everyone collected their drinks and sat quietly, noshing on the last of what had been a delicious dinner and dessert. It was clear, however, that Poppy and Minerva were getting drowsy. Poppy’s head began to start to nod as she listened to Minerva and Draco debate when they thought the British quidditch league would start again. Severus was kind enough to gently and quietly point out to Minnie that her companion was beginning to drift off after all the excitement. 

Minnie smiled gently at one of her dearest friends and they were soon through the floo on their way back to Hogwarts and into their beds. Almost as soon as Minerva and Poppy were through the floo, Draco was quickly draining the remainder of his firewhiskey and looking at Kingsley with excited eyes.

Sev chuckled and couldn’t help but poke a bit of fun at how obvious his godson was being. He not so subtly said, “Draco I think if you make it any more obvious what you are trying to rush Kingsley off to do, it would be considered downright crude.”

Draco blushed, looking close to scarlet given his pale skin tone. Kingsley laughed heartily at Sev’s teasing and said, “He may be the more outwardly eager of the two of us but I will admit he isn’t the only one looking forward to our own private dessert.” 

Hermione thought it was a quite cute seeing Draco hide his face shyly into Kings’ shoulder and it was nice to see the coy side of the normally brash young man she had known throughout her school years. She smiled and winked at Draco as he and Kingsley moved towards the floo. She could swear she thought she heard him mutter something along the lines of, “I am sure you will understand soon enough Granger.”

She wasn’t close enough to quite make sure that is what the younger Malfoy brother had said but Lu certainly had been and he hit Draco with a light stinging jinx right as he was stepping into the green flames. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that Draco’s yelp was the last thing she heard from the couple as they left. She was sure Kingsley would kiss wherever Draco had been hit with the jinx until it was all better.

Taking one last sip from her snifter as she felt Sev sit next to her on the couch. Hermione sighed with delight as her darker wizard started to pepper her neck with light kisses. She heard the tinkle of ice being put into a crystal tumbler and she opened her eyes to see just what Lu was doing although Severus continued to try and valiantly distract her.

When Hermione finally caught sight of Lu, he had a devilish smile on and a tumbler full of ice and was stalking toward her and Sev with a determined prowl. She watched as he waved a wand to lock the floo from intruders and she knew that she and her wizards were going to be left very much alone for the rest of the evening. Hermione did have to wonder what the evening held and why Lu had all of that ice.

Before she could even question Lu, Severus had wrapped his arms around her and she felt the squeeze of side along apparition. Hermione looked around and vaguely recognized the room before she realized that she was finally getting a good look at the Wizards Master bedroom. It was full of deep, rich walnut furniture with accents in a lovely slate grey and a deep dark purple. The room was not at all what she had expected from the two Slytherin men but she was instantly attracted to it and frankly in love with the design.

Hermione didn’t have much time to focus on the design or color of the room, though, as her attention was once again drawn to her two wizards. Severus was next to her and Lu was standing at the edge of the bed, waiting not so patiently for something to happen; what she wasn’t quite sure.

As she began to question Lu what exactly he was waiting for, she was stopped by a searing kiss from Sev. Instead of a question all that came out was a wonderfully delirious moan. Sev really did know how to kiss the sense out of someone and Hermione would happily testify to that fact. The man was truly a wizard in more than one way.

She heard Lu purr from above them as Sev guided her into laying on the back on the bed, “Oh Kitten, we love to hear you moan like that. It is absolutely music to our ears.”

Severus barely gave her a chance to breathe when he pulled back from their kiss. He was clearly equally as breathless as her; however, he was able to find his voice quickly and said in a raspy and somehow infinitely sexier voice than his normal silken tones, “Oh sweetling, you were absolutely radiant tonight in your role of hostess. We were both so very proud of you. And when you pulled out your claws and showed that fierce intelligence that Lu and I both so admire you for… well it made us determined to absolutely worship you tonight.”

Hermione could feel the gusset of the racy black g-string she was wearing get impossibly wet and she was sure the scrap of fabric was not long for this world once her wizards saw it. Before she could even ponder that thought further, one of the wizards wordlessly vanished the beautiful dress she had been wearing and suddenly her damp panties, matching lacy demi cup bra and pumps were all she was wearing. 

Before she could even get over the shock of her dress being vanished so quickly or pout over the fact that she was the only one undressed, she noticed that her wizards had vanished their clothing as well. She grinned seeing all of the skin of her delicious wizards so wonderfully bare.

The sudden chill of losing her dress made her nipples pebble almost painfully and Hermione moaned deliciously at that feeling. Lu did not miss a beat at what was making her moan and said, “Oh kitten if you liked that you are going to absolutely adore what Sev and I have planned for you tonight.” He let that sink in for a moment before continuing, “I haven’t missed you looking at this cup of ice that I collected before we moved to the bedroom. I am sure your brilliant mind is wondering just what it was for, since I am sure you know we don’t drink firewhiskey chilled but don’t worry sweet kitten, it isn’t for us to make drinks, it is for us to play with.”

Hermione was sure her face was the picture of confusion at that statement. Play with ice? In the bedroom? But how? Why? She wanted to ask all of these questions and more but Sev leaned down and whispered just loud enough for Lu to hear, “Sweetling, I can almost hear the questions your mind is thinking up and I can see them on your face. This time I am going to ask you to trust us and let us show you rather than explaining. I promise you, we both think you will quite enjoy this type of play, my darling witch.”

Giving a hesitant nod, Hermione got a vigorous snog from Sev in return and she was once again being turned into a writhing mess. Before she could become too far gone in Sev’s heavenly kisses, she suddenly felt the freezing and slippery feeling of an ice cube being placed near her ankle. She shrieked into Sev’s mouth and tried to pull her leg away from the freezing offender. 

Lu reached down and held her leg and the ice cube in place. Sev said a little louder, “Remember sweet witch, trust us. We will make this worth your while and very very pleasurable for you.”

Hermione looked at Sev and Lu once again and then in a small but sure voice said, “I trust you both so much.”

She nearly regretted saying that, however, as she saw the hungry look that passed between the two wizards. It looked positively feral and she shivered in anticipation. At least, she thought it was in anticipation but it could have been from the piece of ice that was being slowly trailed up her calf. The warm hand holding her leg in place was a distinct contrast of temperature and she shivered again. She could see that both of her wizards had clearly talked about this before and were beyond excited to see how she reacted to this type of play, the fact that they had taken that into consideration and had spent so much time thinking about her pleasure, well Hermione simply couldn’t help the moan that escaped her.

“Oh Kitten, I assure you, we are just getting started. Don’t try to hold back those delicious moans, sweetness. Sev and I want to hear them, I promise,” Lu purred as he pressed the next ice cube near her knee and trailed it slowly up her inner thigh.

Hermione’s quiet moan turned into an almost shriek as that ice cube trailed higher and higher, close to her now-throbbing pussy. She almost wanted Lucius to put the next ice cube there, as she thought it might help soothe some of the almost molten heat pouring out of her. 

She was only slightly disappointed when, instead of continuing to focus on her legs and creeping nearer to her pussy, Lu moved his frozen assault to her suddenly extremely sensitive neck. She shivered as the ice cube traveled a path starting near her ear down to her collar bone. She felt Sev’s deft hands quickly removing her bra and soothing the spots of skin where the straps had been with his glorious tongue.

That was quickly followed by a warm path of Sev’s tongue soothing the frozen spots of skin. He only paused his lathing of her to growl in her ear, “Hermione your skin is one of the sweetest and most delicious things I have ever tasted. I wish it could have been just you and your essence we had sampled for dessert tonight. I am quickly becoming a glutton for your taste.” She moaned at the sensual sounds of his silky voice so close to her ear.

She shrieked slightly when the next ice cube that Lu began to play with started circling her right breast. The cold was almost too much to bear as he drew it closer to her already pebbled nipple but she found herself loving the play between her overly heated skin and the frozen torture. When he finally touched the cube to her tight bud, she let out a sound that was a mixture of a shriek and a moan.

“Do you like it, Kitten? You are moaning and writhing like you do, darling.” Lu’s voice was deliciously husky and Hermione loved hearing that tone from him.

She was trying to find her words to tell him that she did seem like it when Sev’s lips wrapped around her seemingly frozen nipple and he began to nibble and suck. Hermione felt her eyes roll back as Sev began his assault on her hypersensitive bud.

It was almost too much for Hermione to all take in. From the cold sensations Lu was trailing all over her body to the feast Sev seemed to be having on her breasts she was completely overwhelmed in the best way. It almost felt like it was happening in slow motion as she felt Lu raise her hips slowly and slid her soaked knickers carefully down her legs, carefully removing her pumps as well. She had no idea what her wizards were going to do next but they had not led her astray so far and so she was willing to follow.

Hermione nearly regretted that thought as Lu took one of the frozen cubes and ran it down the sopping seam of her pussy. She tried to jerk her hips away from the ice and Lu’s idea of fun but Sev sensed that and promptly held her hips down to the soft bed.

Through lidded eyes she could see the devilish smirk Lu was wearing as he continued to rub the ice along her overheated opening. Sev stopped his assault of her breasts and quietly murmured, “Oh sweetling, we thought maybe your hot little pussy could use some cooling off. I can feel the heat pouring off your absolutely juicy cunt from here.”

“Nrgh,” was all that Hermione found herself capable of saying in response and Sev chuckled darkly.

“Did you want us to stop, sweet little lioness? Do you not want Lu to play with the ice anymore? We did have more plans for it…” Sev trailed off and Hermione began frantically shaking her head no. She was beyond words.

“Is that a ‘no don’t stop,’ kitten?” Lu asked softly as he pulled away the nearly melted cube.

Hermione’s moan of disappointment at the loss of the cool cube was all they needed to know. Lu kneeled in between Hermione’s legs and blew against her pink and puffy outer lips, grinning like the cat who had just gotten a large bowl of cream.

Her mind raced wildly with wondering what her two wizards had planned next and just how far they were going to take things. The questions racing around her mind were quickly silenced when, in a flash, Lu had taken one of the few remaining ice cubes out of the tumbler and quickly pushed it into her absolutely sopping cunt. 

Hermione shrieked and this time Sev let her hips rise off the bed. She tried to push the offending object out but Lu just pushed another, in making the first one go even farther up her channel. She wanted to plead with him to take them out when suddenly she focused on the feeling of the ice melting inside of her and she couldn’t hold back the feral moan that she released.

“That’s it, kitten, let us hear your moans and cries. I knew you would love this, darling. I knew you would love these sensations. Tell me, sweet witch, do you think you can handle another?” Lu purred.

He began tracing her seam with his tongue as he waited for a response. Hermione was thrashing around and trying to find the words to say ‘Yes! Yes! I can take another!’ but the only sound she could make was an inarticulate, “Guh!”

Lu could see and taste the pleasure literally dripping off their witch and decided that her not quite intelligible noise had been her trying to say yes. Thus, ever so slowly he pushed the last cube into her tight channel. He reveled in the feeling between her hot slick channel and the frozen ice which was rather rapidly melting. He so wanted to feel more of her pulsing heat and could hardly wait until he and Sev were able to claim her fully.

He slowly slid his fingers out of her silky heat and groaned as he watched her muscles clench in an attempt to cling to his digit. He heard Hermione moan and lifted his eyes from her lovely pink and swollen pussy to see the look of complete need on her face. Lu also didn’t miss the look of hunger on Sev’s face as well. 

Lu smirked, then leaned down and took a long and languid lick of her swollen slit, reveling in the completely wanton moan coming from Hermione. He heard the groan of need that Sev let out as well. Lu was quickly making it his personal mission to tease his two lovers to the absolute brink tonight.

Taking another swipe of Hermione’s now dripping pussy, he was able to taste her positively addictive nectar much more clearly. He lapped up as much as he could on his tongue to save her taste in his mouth as much as possible. Then with a seductive grin he leaned forward towards Sev who was nearly panting, having watched him start to eat out their stunning feast of a witch. 

Lu kissed the darker wizard forcefully and the loud moan from their witch below told him that she was watching. It only made him want to snog Sev even harder when Hermione literally began writhing on top of the bed as she watched them through hooded eyes. 

His cock felt like a literal piece of steel as he saw their witch panting in need. Lu simply was amazed that she was so responsive and it did nothing to assuage his want in the slightest that, given her current state, she clearly did not mind things getting a little dirty. He grinned as the ways he and Sev could start to test her limits began flashing through his mind at near light speed. He would have to save those thoughts for later. Right now, he had two partners who were panting with need and he was going to do his damndest to make them boneless and satisfied. 

He knew he had to look like the cat who had just indulged in the finest cream as he smirked at their witch and truthfully, he felt like it after tasting her honey straight from the source. He purred, “Tell me Sev, do you not find our witch to taste absolutely addictive? I couldn’t wait to share her absolutely delectable nectar with you as soon as I could.”

Sev made a great show of licking his lips and then in his classic authoritarian voice that sent shivers of delight down Lu’s spine said, “Indeed.” The darker wizard smirked as Lu and Hermione had matching reactions and literally shivered in need at the silky caress of his voice.

While Lu had started this encounter, Sev knew that with just one word and look that he had taken the reins just like that. He had always been the more dominant lover between himself and Lu and he knew in situations like this, Lu loved ending things by submitting to him.  
“Indeed, Lu you are right, our witch is highly addictive. In fact, I think I need to taste right from the source. I also think that I desperately need to see your delectable lips do something other than smirk this evening. I can tell by how Hermione’s cheeks just turned a beautiful shade of pink that she knows what I want and she wants it too. Do you Lu? Do you know what I want those beautiful plump lips of yours to do?” Severus literally purred and laid back on the bed next to their witch with his erection standing up proudly.

Lu smiled as he crawled out from Hermione’s legs knowing Sev was planning to push what was probably a limit for her right now. Smirking he settled himself in between Sev’s slightly spread legs and the quietly said, “Oh yes, Sev. I know just what you would like me to do. Thank you, Sir. You know how much I love to suck your beautiful cock.”

Sev smiled at Lu’s pink cheeks as he spoke his thanks and used the title that they had occasionally dabbled with during particularly rough or dominant scenes. He was glad to see Lu had been able to read just what his new plan was and didn’t hesitate in thrusting up into Lu’s more than willing mouth as soon as those luscious strawberry lips wrapped around his now throbbing organ.

Hermione was entranced by the sight of Lu sucking on Sev’s cock when his face had just been buried between her thighs moments before. She could not stop watching Sev’s rather large erection disappearing more and more into Lu’s mouth. She thought she could even see the bulge in Lu’s throat when he took Sev to the root. Hermione couldn’t help the moan that she let out when she saw that. Her own hands began to roam down to her overly sensitive clit when she felt a strong hand gripping her wrist and hold her hand back from it’s intended location. 

She groaned in frustration and looked with pleading eyes at the owner of said strong and callused hand. Severus, who somehow managed to look unaffected despite her best attempt at puppy dog eyes and what looked to Hermione to be pretty magnificent blow job from Lucius. He shook his head no and then gave her a devilish look that had her shivering in absolute anticipation. Hermione had a feeling she was going to really enjoy anything that followed that smirk.

“Sweetling, I want you to climb up here. We want you to be involved in this too, our darling witch, the times of you being merely a spectator are long gone. Now please, I need a taste of your addicting flavor and I need it straight from the source,” Sev growled out in a huskier voice than she had ever heard out of him. 

Hermione however couldn’t help but look a tad confused. Climb up where? Did he want her to straddle him or something? She had heard about something like that but there was no way Sev wanted to put that into practice. Right? She would probably smother him or drown him. Either way it would leave her short a bond mate. One orgasm was not worth being short Sev. 

However Sev, as if suspecting this reaction from Hermione, reached forward, put his hand on the back of Lu’s head and then gave a thrust of his hips that distracted her momentarily from overthinking what he had asked. She was once again entranced but the quite frankly fantastic blowjob that Lu was giving him and Sev was glad. It proved his point. He purred, waking Hermione from her trance and said, “I surely do want you to do just what is going through that beautiful and dirty mind, witch. I want you to come straddle me and I want you to sit your stunning little pussy right on my face.”

She started to shake her head no but before the words could even come out her mouth, Sev continued in a firm but understanding voice, “Hermione I promise you. You aren’t going to smother me or drown me. Just like I don’t choke or hurt Lu when he takes me in his mouth. I promise you, you are going to enjoy this immensely. I also swear to you, that I am going to enjoy this just as much, if not even more, witch.”

Lu moaned around Sev’s cock, hearing what they were talking about and that seemed to be all the encouragement that Hermione needed. She began to slowly and awkwardly scramble up to straddle Sev’s face. She began to place herself above his mouth facing away from the scene that was happening in Sev’s crotch.

Before she could even begin to lower herself down, Sev shook his head no and twirled his finger in a half a circle. Hermione began to baulk but Sev just said in a quiet purr, “I wouldn’t want you to miss any of the rather erotic show Lu is putting on. I think he wants to impress you, dearest witch.”

She slowly began to reposition herself with a look of concern but Sev quickly pulled her still swollen cunt down over his lips and suddenly began to attack her pussy with vigour. That quickly changed her look of concern to one of completely wanton, blissed out need. Sev knew it must have been a truly beautiful sight as Lu moaned throatily around his cock. 

Hermione couldn’t help the shrieks of pleasure erupting from her as Sev began to eat her out with determination. His tongue positioning in and out began to make sloppy sounds as her arousal gushed out of her. She thought she would be slightly uncomfortable when she felt one of Sev’s fingers lubricated with some of her own juices began to circle around her most private space, but instead she only pushed slightly back in want towards the circling digit.

She almost didn’t know this wanton creature she was becoming. Almost, because Hermione had seen herself like this before but only in her wildest fantasies. She could tell that Lu was beginning to stroke his own cock in time with the rapid pace of bobbing he had taken up on Sev’s cock. Sev could only moan into her cunt as she screamed her pleasure out when his firm but thin digit slid into her completely virgin anal passage. 

The flood she felt squirting out of her pussy as she came all over Sev’s face was exactly why she had been afraid of drowning her bond mate. However, his moans told her that not only was he assuredly not drowning but it sounded as if her orgasm had set off his own. Hearing him slurp and suck up her juices, which were dripping and escaping her still lightly spasming pussy set off a few aftershocks of orgasm that hit her like a freight train once again. 

She moaned almost in pain as she came a final time for the night when Lu pulled up and off of Sev’s cock licked his lips lewdly before making a show of swallowing his delightful treat and then cumming all over Sev’s stomach, inches away from Hermione’s face and swinging tits. He and Sev both moaned when she licked away a broad stripe of Lu’s essence before falling off of Sev and onto her side. 

Laying rather limply in nearly complete exhaustion, Hermione didn’t have the energy to over analyze just how wild that encounter with her wizards had really been. She couldn’t find the energy in herself to care that she was probably behaving more like a porn star than the prude most people believed her to be. She grinned as she felt Sev’s magic wipe over all three of them, cleaning them all of any mess. Then Lu’s strong arms pulled her close to his body and Sev draped his arm over her waist. He kissed her lips sweetly as he murmured goodnights to both her and Lu. She thought she had been able to whisper it back but as she drifted off to sleep, secure between her wizards, she wasn’t sure if she had said anything back but found herself too exhausted to find out.

Hermione had to admit, waking up snuggled between her two wizards was positively delightful. Given their after dinner pursuits, Hermione was not surprised she had fallen asleep quickly when she was cuddled between both of her wizards, but she was still shocked at how soundly she had slept. Once again, it had been through the night and instead of being plagued with one of the many nightmares she normally experienced Hermione woke up surrounded by love. Not to mention, incredibly warm despite her current nude state. 

With a grin, she noticed that this morning she was pulled flush against Lu while Sev faced her and was clearly also quietly waking up. She gave Sev a slightly conspiratory smile and then blatantly began to grind herself back onto Lu’s very obvious morning wood. Sev silently chuckled as he heard their still sleeping blond lover groan in his sleep.

Severus could not hold back his throaty laugh however when Lu groggily groaned, “Sev?” as Hermione continued to grind her shapely ass into Lu’s very lucky morning erection. 

Hermione shocked Sev when instead of pulling away in indignation she giggled and grinded back into Lu a bit harder. “I know I could stand to gain a few pounds after the last year on the run but really Lu? I, no offense intended Sev, thought I was just a bit more shapely than our romanesque lover.”

“None taken, darling witch. None at all,” purred Sev as he leaned in and began to nip and nibble at Hermione’s bare neck. 

Lu had finally begun to shake off sleep and had realized his mistake quickly. He grasped handfuls of Hermione’s shapely ass. “Oh Kitten, you must blame it on me being still very much asleep and still finding it almost unbelievable that you are really here and accept us.” Lu was very much mumbling in between the very sweet and extremely alluring open mouth kisses he was peppering down Hermione’s back, but she was able to at least make out his apology and his extremely sweet words.

She was just about to give as witty a response as she could come up with in her lust clouded mind. When instead of any sort of response she let out a shriek as Spiffy popped into the master bedroom just as the silken sheets had dropped to reveal all three of them to the little elf.

She scrambled to grab the sheet as Spiffy stood in what Hermione first thought was shock. However, it quickly became clear that the little elf was not shocked by their display and, given how absolutely blase Severus and Lucius were being about the interruption, this was not the first time they had been rather rudely interrupted by the unanticipated arrival of an elf.

Well, her wizards might not mind Spiffy popping in on them in the middle of intimate acts or the events leading up to them but she certainly did. She could feel herself blushing bright, nearly fire engine red as she tried to hide completely under the blanket from the clearly well meaning elf. 

Sev and Lu witnessed her distress and both went to try and alleviate it the best way they could. The darker wizard who clearly wasn’t as comfortable as Lu was with the current predicament pulled Hermione into his side so she could hide a bit more effectively from the clearly unbothered Spiffy. Lu quickly cleared his throat, covered up his now quickly deflated morning wood and raised an eyebrow at the uninvited guest.

Spiffy, rather loudly for it being first thing in morning, said, “Spiffy is sorry for interrupting the Masters and Missie Hermione but Spiffy has been ordered by Mister Harry Potter to get the Missie as soon as she was awakes. He has been standing outside of the Master’s door pacing and waiting since the sun rose, Master Lucius, and he will not stop ordering Master’s elves in here. Elves are now punishing themselves for not following Master’s guest’s orders and Spiffy can not have that. Spiffy must come in to get Missie Hermione to stop Mister Harry Potter, Master.”

Hermione groaned out loud and Lu and Sev both growled with what sounded like close to murderous intent. Hermione couldn’t blame them but was grateful when Lu dismissed Spiffy by saying, “Tell Mister Potter that Miss Granger will be out in ten minutes. If you would also make sure that the young Mister Potter gets a copy of a basic etiquette book with his tea tray today, that would be much appreciated.” 

She couldn’t blame Lu for the snap in his tone that he took with Spiffy. She was quite sure that the elf knew that it wasn’t really her that his ire was directed towards. It was really aimed at Harry who was being a terrible house guest and if this was the start of his long overdue apology, Hermione glumly thought that he was so far off to a terrible start.

Lu placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder as soon as Spiffy popped out of the room and began to murmur apologies over the interruption that had just happened. “I am so sorry, Kitten. I had forgotten all about Potter and I thought Andromeda would have at least talked some sense into him about manners. Merlin knows what a stickler she was about them in school. Still, I will talk to Spiffy about popping into this room like that. I also should have thought about how new you are to all of this and not acted so blase about the whole scene.” Then after a few more light kisses he added, “Please forgive me for this causing you distress, Princess. I hate seeing you hide away.”

Hermione, having gotten moderately over her initial complete embarrassment, had calmed down and was grinning into Sev’s strong chest as Lu pleaded for forgiveness. She knew it wasn’t really Lu’s fault at all but she couldn’t really resist teasing the wizard who so loved to taunt her and Sev at every given opportunity. She looked up with doe eyes at Sev who was still rubbing light circles on her lower back as he held her close. His eyes glittered with a smile but his face betrayed nothing and Hermione had to silently thank Merlin the man was such an expert spy, otherwise all of her silent planning would be for naught. 

She couldn’t help the small moan she let out however when Lu placed a whisper of a kiss on a particularly sensitive portion of her neck. She couldn’t help as Lu took advantage of that small noise of pleasure and quickly pulled her away from Sev’s side and into a searing kiss. He began to plunder her mouth when a small knock of Spiffy at the door asking if Hermione needed help procuring an outfit reminded them all why they had stopped the pleasantries from just moments before.

Sev cursed Harry’s name not quite under her breath and Hermione called out, “I would be most appreciative if you could gather me some casual wear, please Spiffy.” 

She had to smile and nod her head in agreement with the two wizards who were slowly lumbering out of bed and talking about worst possible timing. She had to admit she agreed with them about her friend’s poor timing. Hermione also had to agree that she quite disliked having to vacate the previously warm cocoon she and her wizards had created. She scrambled into the overly large robe that Lu held out to her. 

Hermione guessed by the fine silk and monogram that it was Lu’s robe. She could get rather use to the wonderfully fine and luxurious fabrics that Lu seemed to cover and surround himself with. Before she could think any longer on that, Sev popped his head out of the bathroom and, dabbing his face clear of an remaining shaving suds, graced her with a small smile. The he tipped his head back to the open door and said, “Darling witch, Spiffy has placed an outfit for you in our bathroom if you want to get ready...”

He looked as if he was going to say something else as he trailed off a bit and even opened and closed his mouth a few times before turning to head back into the bathroom. He took one step back into the luxurious ensuite before he stopped and turned back to the petite witch, “I know it won’t help things this morning, Lu or I being there… But Hermione, if you want us there at any time or if you need us... Please, witch, do not hesitate to call for us. You will not hurt again if I can help it,and controlling that man child Potter is something that I can help.”

Hermione crossed the bedroom, not bothering to tie the sash on the now dragging robe, and wrapped her arms around Sev in a warm hug. She mumbled into his skin, just loud enough so that Sev could hear, “Thank you, my sweet Sev. Thank you for offering and for not forcing or bulldogging your way into this conversation. I promise, I too can handle Harry, I have been for almost a decade now. I also promise that thanks to just a short time with you and Lu, I know that I do not just have Harry. He can’t walk all over me anymore. I understand my worth as a witch and my importance to the two of you.”

She nuzzled his wiry chest and he kissed the top of her head. Smiling she lifted up on her toes a bit to get even closer to Sev and then gave him a real kiss before then stepped around him to get ready for the day. He stood rooted to the spot blinking dumbly and grinned like a loon. Not only at the fact that Hermione was becoming more open with her affections, but hearing the confidence and trust in her voice and words. That was more like the witch Severus knew Hermione could be and he knew she was going to be just fine squaring off with Potter.

In fact, he was quite sure that Harry Potter was not going to know what kind of creature he had awakened by demanding an audience as soon as Hermione woke. Sev was sure she was annoyed not only at how thoughtless that demand was but also at the fact that he had unwittingly interrupted what was sure to be a pleasurable wake up call. In addition, he had also unwittingly made it so that the house elves were sure to be punishing themselves for not popping in to the normally off limits Master bedroom to just see if ‘Mione’ was awake. Yes, Sev thought while smirking and following his lithe nymph of a witch into the bathroom, Potter had no idea just how many fires his little apology had ignited before he had even opened his unwittingly crass mouth.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! Apologies for the long wait between this chapter and the last! Life got in the way and my stepson had a slightly gruesome baseball injury that led to a bit of a delay in getting this chapter written! However thanks to amazing encouragement for you guys my wonderful readers and LadyWinterlight, the best Beta a gal could ask for I managed to eventually eek this one out! 
> 
> I think this chapter is a lot of fun and I hope you will enjoy Harry's apology! I am excited to see all of your fabulous comments and kudos on it! Thank you so much for all of your fabulous support and kind words! I appreciate it all and can't wait to hear what you all think!
> 
> Also if you get a chance I highly recommend checking out LadyWinterlight & NerdyKat's Harry Potter re-writes Muggle Management and Secrets & Truths. Both are awesome and I am sure you all will enjoy them as much as I have! 
> 
> Have an awesome weekend and can't wait to hear what you all think!
> 
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione smirked at the casual clothes that Spiffy had chosen for her. She knew the little elf was just as peeved with Harry as she was, and thus she had chosen casual witch’s robes that Hermione was sure would billow just like Sev’s teaching robes when she walked. She planned to use that to her benefit when she confronted her well-meaning but wayward best friend.

As she began to dress, she called for Spiffy and the small elf popped into the master bath almost immediately. Hermione turned to her friend and said, “Spiffy can you help me assist with teaching Harry a lesson?”

Spiffy’s eyes grew round and she thought for a moment, then nodded vigorously. “Oh yes, Missie Hermione, Spiffy will help in anyway that Spiffy can!”

Hermione was sure Severus and Lucius would be proud of the cheshire cat grin she sported when she heard that. “Excellent, thank you Spiffy. Do you think you could take Harry into the drawing room and close the doors? Could you also provide him with some tea? I would quite appreciate that. You can also let Harry know that I will be joining him momentarily.”

With a quick bob of her head Spiffy let Hermione know that she had gotten her marching orders and popped out of the room to get started on them. Knowing that was settled, Hermione turned to getting ready, whipping her hair back into a high ponytail and beginning to pull on the extremely comfortable and flowy aubergine robes. She did a few turns up and down the bathroom and giggled to herself as she saw them float behind her. 

She was sure these were going to give any movement that she made during her little chat with Harry extra drama, which Hermione was not afraid to admit was just what she was going for. She felt that sometimes a little added drama was all that was needed to make Harry really understand. So in her mind, providing this subtle reminder of who her bond mates were both by the cut of her robes and the quality of them was just the right added spice.

Looking once more in the mirror and giving herself a mental pep talk, Hermione marched herself out of the master bedroom and down the hall to the the closed doors of the drawing room. She held her hand out and called for the wand she was currently using as hers. As it arrived, she made a mental note that she was going to look into getting herself a wand that was hers and hers alone. One without so much blood and death attached to it. 

Bellatrix’s wand came zooming into her hand and Hermione smiled at the powerful thrum of magic that pulsed through her. Oh yes, Harry was in for quite the surprise at just how powerful his best friend was now. 

Smirking, Hermione knew Severus would have been proud at how she flicked her wand and slammed the drawing room doors open. She saw a bit of dust shake loose from the ceiling as the door forcefully connected with the walls. Making another mental note to apologize to her wizards for the cracks her magic had caused, she turned her ire to the person who deserved it this morning. She nearly cackled as she saw the color drain out of Harry’s face with her entrance.

Harry looked about as pale as Draco and Lucius had ever been as he felt the pulse of magic and heard the doors woosh open. Magic literally was sparking off of her and she was sure she was quite a sight. Hermione simply couldn’t help it, Harry had pushed her quite to the limit. She had bent over backwards for him their entire friendship and had never really gotten anything tangible in return. Now that he was going to finally apologize that too had to be on his terms?

It was a step too far. Hermione wasn’t afraid to admit that she was more than a bit upset at being interrupted this morning and, if she had to guess, would say that was the straw that broke the metaphorical camel’s back. Frankly she wasn’t all that surprised her anger had caused her magic to want to let loose.

There was an audible gulp from Harry, and Hermione’s frown deepened as he simply shrank back into his seat on the couch rather than rise because she had entered the room. Clearly he and Andromeda had not gotten very far in any discussion of proper manners the evening before. That would be something they would focus on when they overcame this bump in the road of their friendship. That was, if they could make it over this bump.

Hermione finally sat across from Harry, stone-faced. She was not the one that had demanded this meeting at such a god awful time. Raised by his horrible Aunt and Uncle or not, Harry knew better than to begin trying to send elves into someone's room at seven in the morning unless it was a true emergency. 

She nearly grinned when Harry made another audible gulping sound, and she was glad that her entrance had the impact she had hoped for. Still, she thought Harry was probably counting his blessings at this point, since she had not come storming in with her signature canaries flying. Finally after a few beats, Harry opened his mouth to speak before quickly closing it again. Hermione was a tad pleased he seemed to be really thinking about his words before he started his apology.

After a few more failed starts, Harry took a long sip of tea and appeared to gather himself a bit and then finally said in a much quieter voice than Hermione had ever hear him use, “ Mi I am so, so sorry.”

He looked at her with sad eyes and it was extremely hard for Hermione to not cave a bit right then and there. But she knew that Harry owed her more of an apology than that, and she was not even a tad cooled off from being so rudely interrupted this morning.

Once Harry seemed to understand that just saying ‘I am so sorry’ with his signature sad eyes was not going to be enough, he took another fortifying sip of tea and then began again, “Mi please. You are the best friend I have ever had and the only one who has stood by me despite everything. I know that I have been a terrible friend to you. I have hurt you emotionally and I have put you in physical danger and almost hurt you myself. I am having trouble forgiving myself for that last bit.”

Hermione merely huffed and Harry looked a bit downtrodden at the lack of response from his friend, so he continued. 

“I know that you have done nothing to deserve the way I lashed out at you and I don’t really have an excuse for why it happened. The war was hard on me yes, but it was hard on everyone. You were literally tortured for me, Hermione, and that is not something I will ever forget. I will spend the rest of my life if you let me, making all of this up to you. I promise you, there will never be a friend that comes before you again. There will be nothing anyone can say that will ever make me doubt you again. I can swear that to you on my magic. You are the sister I never had but always wanted, Hermione, and I promise that I will cherish you like that from now on.”

Harry had tears in his eyes as he finished and Hermione couldn’t remain stone faced about that.  
“I've let you get away with a great deal over the years, Harry Potter. I love you like the brother I never had. But you've got to stop and think sometimes!” Hermione paused and took a deep breath. “Neither I nor my bond mates will tolerate disrespect in our own home. You don't have to like them, Harry. But they are my mates and I need you to respect and accept that.”

Harry nodded frantically in agreement and was wearing a look on his face that said he hoped that Hermione finally speaking would mean the end of the conversation. Hermione however had a few more bones to pick with the boy she had considered almost a brother growing up.

“You may have been a lynchpin to the entire war ending, but you need to remember that you wouldn’t have survived unless Severus and Lucius had played their roles as well as they did. They have earned your respect and you would do well to remember that.” Hermione could feel her anger starting to blaze again and she took a deep and calming breath before her magic started to go haywire again.

“I also believe that extends to respecting their rules while in their home as well as their privacy.” Hermione let that last bit linger a bit and she knew if Sev could see her now he would have chuckled a bit at the fact that she was trying to mimic his signature intimidating eyebrow lift.

Harry looked down at his teacup with a shameful look on his face and Hermione knew in that instant that he knew exactly what she was referring to.

“What in the world would possess you to start ordering elves to wake someone so early in the morning! Best friend or not, did you really think I would be pleased at being woken up like that? Especially to hear an apology? Really Harry?” she knew she sounded exasperated but she couldn’t help it.  
Harry muttered something and Hermione chose to ignore it; she was on a roll now and Harry was going to have to sit back and listen. “Do you know what happened when you kept ordering those poor elves to come and wake me or ‘check to see if I was up?’ Do you?”

Harry couldn’t look up to meet her eyes and instead just shook his head no.

“They were popping off to punish themselves, Harry, for not being able to complete your idiotic orders! They are not allowed in the Master Bedroom until they are called for and that is where I was! How many elves did you uselessly make punish themselves because you were so selfish you wanted to apologize on your terms when the time suited you best!” Hermione realized she was nearly shrieking but she couldn't help it. More than anyone, Harry should have known her thoughts on house elves and he had basically ignored that for his own gain.

“I’m sorry ‘Mi, I didn’t think about that. I was so used to Kreacher just ignoring my orders that I didn’t think they would actually punish themselves. I wasn’t thinking.” Harry was slightly forlorn as he said that and that soothed Hermione a bit.

“We are back to the root of the problem, Harry! You just don’t think before you ask things of others. I know you know better than that. You are a Lord now, one who everyone is going to look up to as a hero. You may not want that mantle, but you have it now and you need to remember that. You may want to be just Harry, and you can be around friends and family, but you are also Lord Potter and - most likely if Sirius rewrote his will - Lord Black. Trust me when I say you need to behave like like one.” Hermione had calmed down a bit from her rant about Harry’s treatment of the elves but she was still worked up.

Harry could see this and also see the logic and truth in what Hermione was saying. He knew that while he wanted to be seen as just simple Harry, there was no way that would be possible unless he left the country - and even then it was doubtful. Harry also knew that as the Lord of two of the most powerful houses in the Wizarding World, he had a chance to make changes in the Wizengamot. If he could figure out how to navigate it, that was.

As if Hermione could read his thoughts in a much gentler voice she said, “I am sure if you asked nicely, Lucius would be happy to tell you about how to take up your Lordships and all that they entail.”

Harry bobbed his head enthusiastically and Hermione continued, “You also will need some etiquette lessons, Harry. I will too. I know you saw Andromeda last night and I was hoping she would chat with you about some of that, but maybe you two didn’t get that far. I know Teddy is probably a handful. Still, I think she would be the best witch for the job.”

She nearly laughed at the confused look on Harry’s face when she brought up Andromeda as being the perfect choice for teaching them manners and etiquette. She smiled gently at her best friend and said, “Andromeda may have married a muggle born wizard, but she was a daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Harry. She will be the perfect mix of traditional wizarding manners. She is also just strict enough to handle the two of us.”

“The two of us?” Harry asked. “You think you need etiquette training, ‘Mi? I have always thought you had pretty good manners and you are always so polite.” He trailed off looking more than a little confused.

“Yes, Harry the two of us. I am the bond mate of Lucius and Severus now and I am going to be in the spotlight just as much as you. My manners and mannerisms are still very Muggle in a lot of ways. I will get eaten alive in high society if I don’t learn a bit more about what could be considered faux pas at a dinner party or a Ministry gathering. I want to make sure people know that muggle born witches and wizards can be just as well mannered as any pureblood.” Hermione said and lifted her chin slightly defiantly.

Harry knew better than to argue with her when she had that stubborn air around her and he certainly didn’t want to get on her bad side after having just apologized. He also could see her point; he had lost count of the number of times he had seen Lucius Malfoy grace the society pages of the Daily Prophet. He knew the blond wizard ran in high society circles and if Harry had to guess, being a spy for the side of the light as well as the one who struck one of the final blows to Voldemort would only elevate him in those circles. 

He nodded to her in understanding and Hermione rose gracefully and smoothed out her robes while Harry watched with wary eyes. “I am going to write a note to Andromeda requesting her help with etiquette. A good first step for you Harry would be to write her a note of thanks for having you over last night. I don’t think an apology note for your behaviour since being here would go unappreciated from Lucius and Severus, either.”

Hermione had a look in her eye that Harry recognized from when she would badger him into revising and he really didn’t want to go through that again. He bobbed his head eagerly in agreement and said, “Of course ‘Mi. I will get to writing those right away. Could I send my thank you note with your letter to Andromeda? To save an owl?”

Smiling at him, Hermione said, “Of course, Harry. How thoughtful of you.”

Harry didn’t really appreciate the slightly patronizing tone his friend had taken but he also realized he deserved it a bit. He bit his tongue to stop himself from throwing back an angry response and realized Hermione had a right to still be a bit peeved at him. He was getting the hint that he had interrupted more than just her beauty sleep when he had demanded her presence this morning.

Hermione turned to leave the drawing room and Harry was struck by how elegant his friend had become overnight. She had gone from his sidekick and best friend to a quite frankly stunning and graceful woman in what seemed to be a matter of days. It was finally beginning to sink in how much growing up he had to do. Before she got to the door, Harry called out, “Hey Mi!”

She stopped and turned to face him again and Harry gave her an ear to ear smile and said, “This whole not being in the middle of a war looks really good on you.”

Hermione couldn’t hold in her laughter. She smiled at her brother in all but blood and said, “Thank you, Harry. Maybe we can get you some proper wizards robes and you can start to look like you aren’t living in the middle of a war still.”

She heard his half hearted “Oi!” as she walked out the room with a smirk that she was sure would have made any Slytherin proud.

Leaving the room, Hermione knew just where she was headed next and had a fairly good feeling that both of her wizards would be waiting for her when she got there. Turning down the hall, she headed for the study that was connected to their library. She was fairly certain that Lucius would be catching up on paperwork while Sev would be relaxing and reading a Potions Journal. She absolutely adored knowing she could sit and do work in silence with her two wizards and bask in their presence without having to constantly listen to Quidditch talk or worry about just when they were going to cave and ask her to just do whatever task had been set out for them. It was a glorious feeling that had her smiling from ear to ear and her mood lifted almost instantly.

As she made her way into the study, she saw both of her wizards attempting to be subtle about watching her mood as she walked into the room. It was instantly clear that while both had given the illusion of working, they were waiting to hear how Harry’s apology had gone. Severus in particular looked to be on tenterhooks, just waiting to burst out of the room and give Harry a tongue lashing if he deserved it.

She walked over and kissed Sev on the cheek and made her way over to Lu who was sitting behind his desk with a blank piece of parchment and a quill doing a very poor job of pretending to be working. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek as well before primly sitting down at the empty desk that was a bit smaller than the other two and clearly designed for her. 

Hermione picked up a quill and began writing her letter to Andromeda; she was waiting to see which of her wizards would crack first and ask her what happened or how things went. She was thinking it might be Sev, simply because he had less patience with Harry, but it could really go either way. In the meantime, she had things she also needed to get done so she might as well get about doing them.

As she began to scratch away at the parchment, remembering all the little hints that Lu had given her about the etiquette that was even in note writing, Hermione wanted to giggle at the thick tension pervasive in the room. She could almost hear the questions both wizards were dying to ask, hanging in the air, but she willed herself not to cave. With the two older and impossibly clever wizards that were her bond mates, she knew she would occasionally have the upper hand in teasing and information. This was one of those times and she was not going to simply hand it over simply because they were a tad anxious. 

Finally after a bit of fidgeting, which did nothing to help with Hermione’s attempt to bite back her giggles, Severus caved and cleared his throat before finally giving in and asking the question that was so obviously on their minds, “So dearest, how was Mr. Potter?” 

Hermione was not shocked that he could barely hide the disdain that he held for Harry as Sev spat out his last name. She sent him a withering glare and set down her quill, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

She had to admit she was shocked when her glare actually had an effect on Sev and he blushed slight and corrected himself, “Excuse me, I mean how was Harry? Whatever he needed must have been important since we were all so rudely interrupted this morning.”

With a heavy sigh, she pinned Sev with another dark look for the way he was clearly trying to stir up more trouble for her friend. She knew it was annoying for all of them how early Harry had demanded an audience and both of her wizards had to have known she had taken Harry to task over it. She knew Sev didn’t like Harry for various reasons but she wasn’t going to stand for trouble being stirred up for no reason other than just general annoyance. Hermione was fairly certain they had all quite frankly had enough of that.

Sev at least looked a little chagrined while Lu looked like he wanted to gloat at the fact that he was not the one at the receiving end of her annoyance. Seeing that reminded her no matter how old wizards and men got, there was always a bit of competition in them. She simply shook her head a bit and then said rather stiffly, “Harry was fine.”

Both wizards waited a beat and hoped she would share more before realizing she was a bit peeved with their rather boorish behavior. Sev spoke up, “I’m sorry for being rather rude about Harry, my darling, but please let us know more about your conversation than he was fine. Lu and I just want to make sure that he properly apologized to you. We don’t want him hurting you more than he already has.”

Hermione easily broke when she saw the truth in Sev’s eyes. Lu even looked slightly abashed. She smiled softly at them, and then in a much warmer tone said, “Harry was fine once he understood all he had done wrong, Sev.”

Both wizards seemed only moderately appeased by that so she continued, “I believe shock factor helped a bit as well.”

Sev and Lu both perked up a bit at hearing that. She smirked and then airly said, “I simply had to remind him just which witch he had angered, and then I gave him a rather severe tongue lashing, to be honest.”

It was clear she had Lu and Sev on the edge of their seats and she had to admit she enjoyed that power a bit. Smiling, she continued, “He did try just a simple apology and a pair of sad eyes at first, and I let him know that was quite frankly not going to cut it. It took a bit of explaining and some stern words that I am sure would have made Minnie proud, but I think he finally understood. He also gave me the apology I deserved and I would imagine you will both be getting written apologies at well.”

Seeing the two wizards’ eyebrows rise to almost their hairlines was worth adding that last bit, she thought to herself before adding a bit more, “We both agreed that we need to brush up quite a bit on wizarding manners and Harry needs to learn how to behave as a proper Lord. Thus I am writing to Andromeda for a bit of help on etiquette for the two of us. I also directed him to you, Lu, to chat about what his responsibilities are now that he is the Lord of one, and probably two, of the houses that have seats on the Wizengamot.”

Lu preened a bit at that fact that she was directing Harry to him and trusted him enough to make sure her friend was well taken care of. Sev just looked relieved that he wasn’t going to have to deal with Harry for either etiquette or talk of wizarding politics. She thought that while they were both pleased she would mention the slight damage her entrance had caused. 

“Also you might want to send Spiffy or one of the other elves to check some of the walls in the drawing room. As I mentioned, a bit of shock factor was involved and that included using my magic to throw open the door and it may have hit the wall with quite a bit of force.” She was relieved when they both chuckled at how bashful she seemed when she mentioned that bit.

“Well sweetling, if you put any force behind opening those doors at all, I am sure it cracked a bit of plaster. But I am equally sure it is nothing that can’t be fixed. I would, however, put galleons on it that it scared the pants off of Potter,” Lu chuckled.

She snickered with him and added, “I believe he almost dropped his tea cup, honestly. He also appeared relieved that he wasn’t met with a flock of canaries when I hinted at what he had interrupted this morning.”

Sev barked out a laugh and said, “Oh I am sure he was! I have heard of that hex of yours, sweet witch. It was the talk of the Teachers’ Lounge for weeks when Mr. Weasley was struck with it and that was only with a small amount of anger behind it and not nearly the power you have now. I am also sure he was glad you only hinted at what he interrupted. I can’t imagine your friend, no matter how close you two are, wanting to hear about you being any amount of intimate with the so-called greasy dungeon bat.”

Seeing Hermione about to protest the use of the nickname that he personally had heard her scold Weasley and Potter over using time and time again, he smiled at her and said, “I apologize dearest, I have heard you scold those two blockheads over that nickname time and time again. I have to say, though, they were not the first brilliant students to use it and if I were to go back into teaching, I am sure they would not be the last.”

Lucius chuckled and added, “Even my brother and your precious godson has used it a few times while researching a particularly difficult holiday essay or assignment.”

Sev nodded in understanding and Hermione frowned a bit but seemed to understand that both wizards took the teasing in stride.

Before she could add anything about how rude that name for Severus was, Spiffy popped in the room tightly clutching a piece of parchment that had been sealed. She stood in front of Hermione and handed it to her with a slightly shaky hand.

Hermione, of course, noticed the normally calm elf more than a little frazzled and softly asked, “Is everything alright Spiffy? Are you ok?”

Spiffy nodded and then in a very quiet voice said, “Yes, Missie Hermione. Spiffy is fine.”

Lu picked up on what appeared to be a slightly shell shocked elf and said, “Spiffy, are you sure you are all right? You look a little shocked.”

Spiffy nodded and looked at Lucius and said in a slightly stronger voice, “Yes, Master Lucius, Spiffy is sure. Spiffy was just a little overwhelmed. Mr. Harry Potter apologized to Spiffy and all of the elves just now. Spiffy is just a bit in shock.”

Hermione looked pleased as punch at this revelation, and Sev and Lu had to almost pick their jaws up off the floor at the fact that not only had Harry apologized to Hermione but apparently truly taken her words and warning to heart.

Spiffy then bobbed her head and said, “Harry Potter asked Spiffy to please deliver this note to Missie Hermione to send to a Missie Andromeda. Does Missie Hermione need Spiffy to deliver a note for her?”

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled at Spiffy and said, “No thank you Spiffy. I am still need to write my note and then I will use one of the owls to send it. Thank you for offering.”

Beaming at all of the kind words, Spiffy nodded and popped out of the room. Hermione grinned at the two wizards who were still trying to not look completely gobsmacked and said, “See I can be plenty persuasive when I need to be.”

She then turned back to her note to Andromeda and couldn’t seem to wipe the smirk off of her face when both Lu and Sev barked out laughter at her last statement.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry Sorry for the super long delay everyone! Thank you so much for hanging in there and thank you to my fabulous and encouraging beta LadyWinterlight who keep urging me to write and keep my head up even when I was feeling like crap! Her encouragement and the amazing comments and kudos kept me motivated and coming back to this chapter despite life and depression getting in the way! 
> 
> That all being said I really am quite happy with this chapter and excited for you all to see it. There is some delightful lemony goodness ahead so be aware! This chapter is up there as one of my favorites and has gotten me excited to write again so hopefully updates will be semi regular again! 
> 
> Please enjoy this next chapter and keep the comments and kudos coming. I promise you they do mean the absolute world!
> 
> *********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione watched the regal eagle owl fly off with the two missives to Andromeda Tonks with a sly smile on her face. She knew the witch would probably chuckle at whatever thank you Harry had managed to scrawl out in his messy handwriting. If she had to guess, she was also fairly certain that the older witch would appreciate the formality of Hermione’s note as well as the request. Sitting in her house with just her grandson as company was no way for anyone to live and Hermione was nearly certain it was enough to drive Andromeda spare.

Etiquette lessons with Hermione and Harry would most certainly be a welcome distraction from the grief that the older witch was surely feeling. It also would most likely be a welcome respite from the constant attention that an infant needed. 

Thinking of Teddy and the fact that he was now in the care of a, not elderly but certainly not spry, grandmother, Hermione suddenly came to the perfect way to repay Andromeda for her help with tutoring herself and Harry, if the older witch said yes. She was sure that the Malfoy estate had more than enough House Elves to function and that more than likely some of them probably didn’t have enough to do. Hermione also knew that the little elves loved to take care of small children and thrived on providing them with the constant attention that they needed. 

She was sure Andromeda would need the help with the rambunctious infant and she was more than positive that the elves would be happy to assist her, Hermione was just slightly worried that Andromeda would be offended or object just on principal.She knew that the witch had tried to eschew all ties to her pureblood heritage and had tried to adapt to the muggle way of things when she had married Ted Tonks but still she would have to admit that having a helping hand with her grandson would be more than a bit helpful. Hermione would just need to come up with an appropriately Slytherin way to suggest it without making it sound like a bribe or charity. That would certainly offend Andromeda and that was the last thing that Hermione wanted to do.

She would have to talk to Lucius about the best way to offer the thank you gift without offending her completely. Also she would most likely need to ask permission to loan out one of the Malfoy elves. Hermione was fairly certain Lu wouldn’t mind providing an elf to help out Andromeda, but he probably would mind if Hermione did it without asking. Hermione paused and wondered if Lu would actually notice if one of the elves suddenly wasn’t at his beck and call. However she started grinning as she thought about how as she got to know her blonde wizard she had come to appreciate what a stickler for details he was. If Hermione had to guess, it would be no more than a few days before Lu would notice an elf missing from one of his households.

Of course, all she really had to do was give voice to her thoughts. Though her wizards had returned their attention to the work they had been pretending to handle while she spoke with Harry, they hadn’t left her alone either. She rather expected all she had to do was ask. “Lucius?” she ventured, drawing his attention away from his parchment.

“Yes, my dearest,” Lu purred in a silky voice. It was clear that whatever he had been working on was going to wait as Hermione now had his full attention.

“I suppose this has two parts,” Hermione mumbled slightly and began to nibble on her lower lip in a nervous habit that she was fairly certain she was never going to break.

“Oh Sweetling, whatever it is I am sure Lucius and I will both be more than happy to help. If you don’t stop biting that lucious lower lip of yours, however, it is likely whatever project you are about to propose will have to wait. It is so delectable watching your lips plump when you are biting them, I won’t be able to stop myself from sampling,” Severus piped in from across the room.

Hermione could feel the blush heating her cheeks after what Sev had said. She shot him a half hearted glare and but couldn’t help but melt a bit as she saw the genuine smile on his face. Seeing the dour man smile was so rare that Hermione dropped any pretense that she was even attempting to be upset with what he had said and threw him a cheeky grin before focusing again on Lu.

As she looked back to the blond wizard his one raised eyebrow and smirk made her almost break out into giggles but she bit the inside of her cheek slightly so that she could distract herself from how utterly delicious Lu looked and also remind herself just what she had been planning on asking.

She cleared her throat and then started out rather quietly and not quite looking Lu in the eye, “Well, the first thing I wanted to find out from Lu is if he would mind quite terribly if I were to, say, borrow a House Elf or two?”

Severus who had been mid sip of his morning tea made a choking sound and rather comically covered his mouth in an attempt to cover anything that might come out as he literally choked back a laugh. 

Lu looked absolutely puzzled before it slowly dawned on him what Severus was clearly now doubled over laughing about. He saw Hermione’s crossed arms and scowl and couldn’t help but start to laugh as well. To be honest it was more over the sight of Sev laughing this much; Lu couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his bondmate laugh like this, if ever. 

Lu saw Sev take a look at Hermione and the darker wizard attempt to calm his laughter somewhat due to their witch’s dramatic pout. Lucius was quite sure the pout she was putting on was more out of embarrassment than actual anger. But quite frankly, Lu knew some of the jokes the staff room at Hogwarts had made about their witch’s House Elf freedom front, which had, quite possibly, one of the worst names for an organization Lucius had heard in quite a while, and he couldn’t blame Sev for laughing so heartily.

Finally Sev managed to wheeze out something that resembled, “Hermione… Please… Not… S.P.E.W… Again,” before he dissolved into peals of laughters while moving to hold his sides. 

Lu couldn’t help the bark of laughter as Hermione huffed and uncrossed and then fiercely recrossed her across her chest. He saw her pout lessen and Lu knew automatically that her supposedly fierce anger was due more to her embarrassment from her youth than at annoyance at Sev’s laughter. In fact, as Lucius watched her eyes he could see them dart over to Sev’s laughing form more and more and a corner of her mouth starting to creep up into a smile despite her best attempts.

Lucius was able to gather himself much easier than Severus was and thus was able to pull himself up both mentally and physically. With a straightened back and looking directly at their witch to at least give Hermione the appearance of having his complete attention, he cleared his throat meaningfully and Hermione directed her frown directly at him.

Giving her a gentle smile in return, Lucius nodded at her to continue and didn’t say one word about Sev’s outburst. He was going to leave all the explaining up to their witch. It was clear she didn’t really enjoy being the butt of a joke or being interrupted.

Hermione’s frown lessened a bit and she opened her mouth twice resembling a gaping fish before she finally started speaking again. She sounded rather thunderstruck at being able to continue without any further jokes, outbursts or even an argument about her previous mistake of a crusade. 

“Well as I was saying I wanted to see if you could possibly spare an elf or two for a while, not because I want to free them. I have more than learned my lesson from S.P.E.W. and also have grown to understand the bond between House Elves and wizardkind,” she hissed as she shot a glare towards the still laughing Sev. Lu bit back a laugh and was able to cover it by making it sound like he was clearing his throat, thus drawing Hermione back to him.

Lu inwardly grinned as he thought of just how he could and would be using this rescue of Sev from their angry witch against the darker wizard down the line. Those thoughts flew out of his head as if they had never even been there as soon as Hermione started to speak again. 

Her kindness and passion were things that he loved about their witch and it was evident that whatever he was hoping to use his elves for was going to involve something that was worth of her kindness and the passion she would put into writing that wrong.

“As I was saying, I would of course not be freeing your elves, Lu. I would, however, like to loan a few out to someone who most certainly could use the help. I believe she is and will remain much too proud to ask for it, even from friends and those that I am sure consider her family.” Hermione looked away and almost guilty as she mentioned the pride of the person involved and Lucius had an idea of what the second request would be but he let their little witch forge on.

She had paused but seem to gather her famous Gryffindor courage up and looked him back in the eye before confidently continuing, “Which leads to the second part of my question or request of you Lu? If you will allow me the use of your elves, I will need your assistance in the best way to go about offering or gifting their services to the intended recipient.” 

Lucius couldn’t help but grin at how cute it was that their little lioness was trying to be as sneaky as she could be when it came to asking for this. He had to admit, he knew whoever was the person at the center of Hermione’s little scheme was most certainly a Slytherin and that had piqued his attention more than anything. The fact that she had clearly mentioned how proud they would be and that they wouldn’t want to accept help had tipped him off initially, but the fact that she would need his particular skill set at convincing them without offense had assured him without a doubt that it was a Pureblood who believed in at least some sort of decorum.

As soon as their little witch mentioned decorum, it became nearly instantly clear in his mind the name of person in question. His little witch wanted to help the fiery and proud Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, who would likely be working her way through grief as well as trying to raise her grandson alone.

Lucius once again could hardly believe how kind, generous and brilliant their little witch was. It was almost as if she caught on to the exact moment he figured out who she was hoping to loan an elf or two out to and smirked as her eyes twinkled conspiratorially.

“I believe we can alight upon phrasing that will persuade your intended recipient to accept,” he purred gently. “Such things can often be phrased in such a way that makes it sound as if they are doing you a favor.”

“Do you think that she would be horribly offended, Lu? She is offering to help Harry and I so much and I just want to provide her the help that I am sure she is going to need. I may be a bit sneaky and rather clever but I don’t want her to see right through my offer and be offended. While Minerva will be an excellent guide for some of the world of Pureblood politics and courting, I think Andy is going to be the one who helps ensure my success in high society,” Hermione rambled a bit as she let her thoughts get away from her. 

She was brought back to reality and their conversation as she felt Lu’s warm and steady hand lay across hers, still the quill that she had been fiddling with. Hermione looked up and was graced with a warm and calming smile from Lu.

“Kitten, I assure you, Andromeda and I were in the same year at Hogwarts and were Prefects together. I used to know her extraordinarily well; in fact I believe we even shared the same electives my darling,” Lu sweetly explained. 

This took Hermione a bit by surprise but Lu continued before she could ask the millions of questions that were running about her head. “I would say that I knew Andromeda quiet well and given what I remember of her then and what you have told me about her now, well quite honestly Hermione, you and she are rather alike in a number of ways.”

Hermione couldn’t help the way her head quirked to the side in a quizzical fashion by what Lu had said. People had told her that she remind them of Minerva and a few other witches they had known before her but she had never been compared to Andromeda. 

While Minnie was a strong and powerful witch who was also her mentor, Andromeda had always been a league of her own in Hermione’s mind. Regal, loyal, strong and steadfast in her beliefs, she had always seemed to be an example of what a strong witch outside of the walls of Hogwarts could be. Being compared to her, well Lu just didn’t know the type of compliment he had just paid her.

Before she could interject, Sev spoke up, finally having rid himself of the silencing spell that had quieted his laughing fit, “You are right Lu, I think our witch is quite a bit like a young Andy, I remember her as a wonderful prefect and a fierce defender of those that she loved or cared about.” 

Lu nodded thoughtfully and then added, “And Sev I can’t think of just how many times you had said that our darling witch would have been in Slytherin if she had been even a half-blood…”

“This is very true, Lu. I am still rather shocked that you didn’t end up with my snakes, Sweetling. You were certainly more cunning than most of them combined,” Sev added and then turned to her with his signature raised eyebrow that seemed to crack even the toughest of shells.

Hermione giggled and said, “I was very nearly a hat stall between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, actually. The Hat debated for merely a moment about Hufflepuff but saw too much ambition to put me there. We argued back and forth before it decided that my stubbornness made me a Gryffindor through and through. Before it announced that, though, it did say I could have been a daughter of any of the four houses.”

She grinned at the slightly slack-jawed looks that her wizards both sported after her little announcement about her sorting, but rather suddenly remembered just how far off topic they were getting from her request and so she nearly shouted when she exclaimed, “But wait! Do you really think Andromeda won’t get offended by my offering an elf? How would I even word that to make it sound like she would be doing us a favor? Isn’t she going to see right through that?”

Lucius and Sev both chuckled at Hermione’s slight outburst and seemingly non stop flow of questions. They both almost wanted to keep laughing at the adorable pout that she wore as soon as she heard their chuckles but both wizards thought the better of it and instead decided to explain to their sweet Gryffindor just how convoluted dealing with a Slytherin really could be.

“Well Kitten, we will help you write the initial note to Andromeda, of course. I assure you, she will see our fingerprints all over whatever you write to her; she is a smart witch. She will also see how hard you are trying not to offend her, which will go miles to soothe any offense that she could possibly see,” Lu said with a smirk.

Sev jumped in and added, “It is true, sweetling. Slytherins value cunning and resourcefulness of course, but we also value loyalty and if I know Andy as well as I believe, she also appreciates when someone clearly puts in the effort.” Andromeda was definitely the sort who took intent and thoughtfulness into account; she wasn’t nearly as easily offended as she could appear.

Lu nodded his agreement with Sev, “That is very true. Trust me if Andy had been anything like her sisters, Ted Tonks would have never had a chance as he had no clue about pureblood manners or etiquette. He was tripping over himself left and right when it came to her and if she was easily offended or didn’t care a whit about effort, Tonks would have never stood a chance to court her let alone marry her.”

Hermione nearly swore she could hear Sev mutter something about where their daughter had gotten her clumsiness from but she couldn’t quite make out exactly what her darker wizard was saying and didn’t want to head down another tangent. Instead she thought for a moment more before saying, “Well if you are both sure…” 

She trailed off and nibbled her bottom lip still a bit unsure and self conscious about the whole thing. Hermione knew in her heart of hearts that it was a good idea, but the whole concept of House Elves was still rather foreign to her and pureblood manners were completely backwards in her mind, so she still had a bit of nerves regarding the whole idea. However she knew her wizards wouldn’t steer her in the wrong direction if they could help it, especially with a witch as powerful and intimidating as Andromeda.

There was a groan that interrupted her thoughts and suddenly before she really realized what was happening she was swept up into a pair of strong arms and pulled into a passionate kiss that involved a none-too-subtle nip at her bottom lip. 

She knew by the feel of his arms and the taste of his lips that it was Lu who had followed up on their numerous threats involving her biting her bottom lip, and if she had not been so swept up in his passion, Hermione would not have been able to hold back the giggles. When they both finally came up for air, however, and she heard the growl that Sev let out, she couldn’t hold them in. 

“If that is how you are going to break my nervous habits, Lu, I think I am going to have to get a few more. That is a rather delightful treat than a deterrent.” She felt a bit like Lavender Brown as she giggled away but honestly Hermione couldn’t help it. It was fun to tease and flirt with her wizards in ways she never had before.

There was another growl and this time she had no problem understanding what Sev was muttering, “Well then maybe, sweet witch we will need to change it up and take you over our knee to break you of these habits.”

She felt her eyes grow comically large and the heat rising in her cheeks. Both her wizards had been masters of espionage and she was sure that they both caught her sudden gasp of excitement and the fact that her breathing pattern now very clearly remembled panting. This just made Hermione blush even harder and look down to try and hide the other signs of her arousal and excitement. 

The fact that it was over just the mention of being spanked or taken in hand by Severus had part of her wanting to run and hide while the more sensual side that her wizards had released was screaming at her to stay put and see how they reacted to so obviously hitting the nail on the head. Hermione was embarrassed to even begin to think of of just how many of her secret fantasies involved her dark and dangerous Potions Professor.

She swore it was a close to feral noise Severus made and he was beside her faster than any summoning spell. Hermione looked to Lu for help and was met with him wearing a positively devilish smirk as he looked over her note that she really had barely even started and used a spell to copy her handwriting for any edits or additions he felt necessary. It didn’t fail to escape Hermione’s notice that his shoulders were shaking slightly in obvious mirth when she squeaked as she felt Severus pulling her up and then onto his lap as he elegantly sat on the settee behind that was closest to her writing desk.

While Sev’s descent might have been elegant, Hermione fell akimbo and stumbled with all of the grace of a newborn colt. She swore she could have heard a snort coming from the seat she had just occupied, which now held Lucius help to put the finishing touches on her note to Andromeda. 

Before she could protest Sev was growling and his lips were practically attacking all of the sensitive spots on her neck. Nipping, biting, sucking and then laving on each mark he was surely leaving behind.

Hermione could only moan in pleasure. She heard Sev growl a little louder and then nibbled just lightly on her ear, making her shiver in delight. The object of so many of her schoolgirl fantasies chuckled darkly and then said in a positively knicker-drenching rasp, “I think that our witch likes that idea of being taken over my knee.”

Hermione only wiggled and was slightly shocked as the only noise she seemed to produce was a breathy whine. She could feel Sev smile against her ear and the felt him return to kissing her sensitive neck. He punctuated each quick kiss with his demand, “Say... you...want...it...witch!”

Hermione could only moan that turned into a slight yelp and Sev bit down particularly hard on a sensitive spot that was surely already dark with a mark he had made. She saw Lu stiffen slightly with her yelp and saw his head incline slightly to the side before returning to finishing and sealing the note with a flourish. He whispered to the waiting owl and handed off Hermione’s note for Andromeda and the turned the chair he was seated in so that he could have a better view of what he obviously knew was going to come. 

Hermione moaned as she saw Lu crossing his legs as if waiting patiently for a show to begin and Sev stopped the attention on her neck with his lips. Instead he began to kiss and lick a path up to her ear all while using one of his elegant hands to part her legs and run his long graceful fingers up to the damp gusset of the lace knickers that Spiffy had set out for her that morning. If she could get her hazy thoughts straight she probably would have been cursing the elf for what she had thought at the time had been overly sexy choices for everyday wear. Either Spiffy knew something about what her wizards had planned for both now and later, which Hermione doubted, or nothing was really going to be everyday casual wear again.

Before Hermione began to unpack that thought, Sev was slipping his callused but graceful fingers past the quite frankly now-soaked panties and brought her fully back to attention with one firm touch to her throbbing clit. She shrieked and felt her body jerk up. However before she could leap out of Sev’s lap and arms, a firm arm wrapped around her while the hand up her skirt cupped her quivering quim, making her want to grind into the heel that was resting just where her clit was begging for more attention.

Severus chuckled at her attempts to wiggle into his hand and while at the same time unconsciously trying to shimmy out of his arms. He simply wrapped his arm holding her in his lap around her a little tighter and shot the now leering Lu a lascivious smile, which the blonde wizard was only too eager to return.

He barely recognized the raspy growl that came out of him when he made his demand of Hermione again, ”You have to tell me, witch. I need to hear you say it.” He punctuated his statement by vanishing her knickers and pulling back to give her soaked pussy a light slap.

She groaned her approval at the sting and bit her lip. This lead to another growl from Sev and yet another demand, “Don’t repeat the offense sweetling, tell me you want your punishment but don’t make it worse.”

As if she was afraid to admit her wants, Hermione nodded her head in agreement and released her bottom lip. She looked at Sev with pleading eyes but he looked almost unphased. There was a new heat in his eyes but it was clear that her nonverbal nod was not going to be enough. Sev growled out, “Say it Hermione. Tell me that you want me to punish you. Tell me what you desire. What I know you’ve wanted for years. I can finally give it to you, witch!”

She gasped and clenched her eyes shut before it all came out in one seemingly unending breath. “YesIwantyoutospankmeSev.”

She had thought she couldn’t get even redder in embarrassment but then she heard Lu’s chuckle at her rushed agreement but her cheeks were practically burning. Hermione wanted to turn and burrow in embarrassment into Sev’s chest to try and hide the tears that were suddenly stinging her eyes. She had always hated being embarrassed or the butt of jokes from those she cared for and now that they were laughing at her when she was trying to be open with them.

Sev let her turn slightly but not enough to hide her expressive face. Without even seeing her expressive honey eyes Sev could see how embarrassed she was by Lu’s chuckle and probably her own verbal admission of what she had wanted and thought of as a dark secret desire for so long. He placed a kiss to her hairline and said in a firm and voice that was a slightly sultrier version of his classroom voice said, “Now, now Miss Granger,” he didn’t miss the shiver that ran through her at that moniker. “You can hardly expect for me to have understood that gibberish that you just spewed. You also know that both Professor Malfoy and I want to hear and encourage your wants and needs, but we can hardly do that when we can’t understand whatever you are trying to rush out.”

Sev didn’t miss the quirked eyebrow from Lu at his use of Professor Malfoy or at their witch’s shiver at the idea of being controlled by two authoritarians. He also didn’t dare miss the breathy moan that Hermione released or the deep breath that she seemed to release as if letting go of her doubts. Then in a voice almost too quiet to be heard but very sure of herself, he heard Hermione say, “I want you to spank me, Sir.”

He couldn’t hold back the shiver that ripped through him as she added that title at the end of her request and he fiercely pulled her away from his chest and kissed her soundly. Within a few moments she was boneless with desire and pliable to his next move. Sev broke their kiss for air as well as to flip their petite witch over and across his legs. 

He didn’t bother to try to hide his very obvious erection poking into her side or her vantage of Lu palming his very stiff package through his trousers. Her heard her gasp of shock at being so suddenly flipped over and then her sultry moan at realizing just why she was in this position. Sev adored how responsive she was and couldn’t help but groan as he felt Hermione wiggle her hips in anticipation. 

Torn between wanting to make her first spanking experience as wonderful as possible while also not scaring her off with too much desire for this kind of taboo play, Sev paused for a moment before he got an encouraging nod from Lu and another demanding wiggle from their witch. 

That was all it took before he oh-so-slowly began flipping her fashionable but sexy skirt up and over her delectable rump. He heard Lu groan as her peaches and cream globes were finally bared to them both and they were just begging to be painted a lovely red hue. 

Sev rubbed both of her shapely cheeks and took a firm handful of each listen as she gasped her breathy moans in response. He could see her warring with herself to not nibble on her bottom lip, which had gotten her in this lovely predicament to begin with. Sev took that as the impetus he needed to start.

Without any warning to the close to writhing witch that was now draped across his lap he pulled his arm back and watched as it landed with a loud, ”SMACK!” and their witch practically bowing back with a moan. 

He rubbed and soothed the smarting red spot his and had struck before pulling back and repeating the process with her other side. His grin must have been cat like as he felt Hermione gasp and attempt to grind her clit against the rough fabric of his trousers. He chuckled darkly and then said, “Oh do we like that, Miss Granger? Do you like being punished by your dark Potions Professor?”

She frantically shook her head yes and Lu from his seat with his dick now out, red and throbbing was kind of patiently rubbing himself and said what appeared to be almost dispassionately, “Now Kitten, you know Professor Snape and I need you to use your words.”

Sev knew from the blazing heat in Lu’s eye that he was anything but a bored bystander of the scene in front of him. Sev could see that Lu wanted to hear just how much their witch was loving this new game.

The blonde wizard got his wish as Hermione all but sobbed with want, “Please. Please. Please Sir. Please spank me. Please I want it. I need it, Sir. Please teach me. Punish me.”

 

Sev couldn’t deny her when she begged so prettily and thus began to rain smack after smack on her delightful ass that jiggled and was beginning to turn such a lovely shade of cherry red. As his spanking continued he punctuated them by asking their wayward witch why she needed to punished. “Tell us Miss Granger, what is this spanking going to teach you. What your writhing like a common whore on my lap as I spank you is going to accomplish.”

She sobbed in desperation to come and desire for approval and then gasped out, “I broke a rule about trying to break my nervous habit and I need to be held accountable, Sir. I know I need a firmer hand at times to reinforce the rules.” She gasped again after a particularly hard smack and Sev could barely hold himself back from cumming in his pants like a little third year. 

He paused from her spanking to admire the gorgeous glow he had applied to her ass. He knew Lu could see how red it was and the speed that his hand was flying over his now throbbing cock just confirmed that to Sev. 

The darker wizard used one hand to drape across Hermione’s lower back and rub soothing circles on the clearly smarting red bum she was sporting. With the other hand he confirmed the soaking wet pussy that he had been nearly sure she was sporting. He rubbed his long and elegant fingers through her copious juices and the pulled them out to let her moan in disappointment and make a show of cleaning off his fingers for Lu.

Seeing just how wet their witch was for her punishment sent Lu completely over the edge and his white cum came shooting out and nearly onto the face of their witch across the room. Sev couldn’t help the moan that he let out as he saw his partner in the throes of passion. Hearing Hermione moan and feeling her trying and lean out a bit in an attempt to have some of Lu’s cum land on or near her only furthered his resolve of his next move.

Sev pulled a hand back again and then said in a nearly feral growl, “Grind your hips witch and don’t hold back. Your passion has made one of your wizards cum and I am not going to hold back until you make me and yourself cum as well.”

Hermione sobbed in response but lifted her hips just a bit higher as if asking for it. Sev’s grin was close to sinful as he once again began raining spanks down on her already smarting ass.

 

It only took a few hard strokes before her wet pussy ground down particularly hard on one of his legs and she shivered as she came. Sev felt her pussy nearly convulse on his leg as orgasm took her and felt her sweet juices literally soak his pant leg. He couldn’t hold back as he growled and came in his pants like some inexperienced child. He couldn’t find it in himself to mind. 

In an instant Lu had swept over to their side and helped turn their witch into his arms and drape her across both of their laps, whispering words of praise and encouragement. Seeing Hermione’s sleepy smile as she heard from both of them what a good girl she was and how well she had taken her punishment was worth all of the galleons in the world to both Sev and Lu. Seeing the looks of pride on her wizards face made Hermione feel like she was absolutely floating on a cloud of orgasms and happiness as she drifted off into dreamland snuggled in the protective arms of both of her wizards.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life can be a bitch at times. There I said it and trust me the last few months had made sure not to let me forget. I had lost the urge to write and had been fighting depression and some just all around bad stuff (besides also breaking my pinkie which made typing super hard!) 
> 
> However thanks to the support of some awesome friends, an supportive hubby and one of the best and most encouraging Beta's a gal could ask for LadyWinterlight, another chapter is here. My inspiration is back and I am excited to use the holiday to work on the next chapter which I have fairly planned out.
> 
> This chapter is a little emotionally tough on our trio and deals with the after effects of not communicating. I felt like it was a super important chapter and I hope you all enjoy!! Thank you so much for your support, comments and kudos! They mean the world and I can't even express all of my appreciation for it all!
> 
> *************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione woke up from what she imagined to be one of the naughiest and most delightful dreams that her rather overactive brain had cooked up, snuggled in a warm cocoon of firm pillows. 

She couldn’t help herself as she let a smile creep over her face and kept her eyes decidedly closed as she snuck her hand down between her legs to feel the sticky remnants she was sure would be left from her wonderful dream. 

Being spanked and disciplined had always been a secret fantasy of hers, hidden away in the darkest depths of her mind. Too embarrassed to ever bring it up to anyone, Hermione was sure her face was beetroot red as she thought about just how many times Severus had starred in her dreams and desires in an erotic disciplinarian role. Still she couldn’t help lazily rubbing her fingers over her still wet pussy as she grinned and remembered the extremely vivid dream she had just experienced.

However, hearing the dark chuckle next to her as she started to languidly rub her still throbbing clit suddenly had what exactly had happened that afternoon come to the forefront of her mind. It had not been a dream, but instead very real and if she thought about it more her ass still smarted quite a bit from the rather vigorous spanking that Severus had supplied her with.

She groaned and quickly removed her hand from her very wet and now throbbing clit and attempted to roll over and hide herself from the amused wizards resting on either side of her. She did not think she could quite bring herself to look at them after the wanton display she had clearly put on as she woke from her nap, let alone what had happened in the study a few hours earlier. 

Sure, she, Lu and Sev had all promised to be open and honest with each other; however, she was barely honest with herself over wanting to be spanked and controlled. She didn’t even let herself think upon those desires except for when she was absolutely positive that she would not be interrupted or bothered for a significant amount of time. Even then, the feeling of not quite shame that rushed over her after she masturbated to those thoughts was not exactly the best feeling.

To be frank, she was hoping to never talk about it with her two wizards. Nevertheless, that was before this afternoon had happened and before she had come from barely being touched, or as Severus had so kindly put it, “like a harlot,” all over his leg. Hermione was horrified and hoped that she could play all of this off like she was still sleeping and avoid the topic once she gave a rousing performance of waking up for the first time, later, much, much later.

She should have known as soon as those thoughts crossed her mind, however, that neither of her wizards were going to let that happen. They had both made it very clear how much the cared for her and how they wanted to make her dreams, fantasies and desires come true. Still this was a dream she had hoped they would never discover and thus never had a chance to act on it.

Instead Hermione found a rush of shame flooding her as she realized that while she had not come out and said anything, her reaction at just the hint of punishment from Professor Snape that had her panting like a dog in heat had given one of her deepest secrets away. She might as well have put a neon sign over her head proclaiming herself a deviant.

She could vaguely remember the kind whispered words of both Lu and Sev at what a good girl she had been and how proud they were of her but as soon as she remembered their praise, a toxic voice in the back of her mind told her that the wizards were simply saying those things. They didn’t mean them.

The voice went on to tell her that as soon as they were able, Lu and Sev would disentangle themselves from someone like her. Not a muggle born but a disgusting deviant who craved rough sex. She nearly choked as she tried to swallow the sob that was building up in her throat.

Hermione could feel her throat starting to contract more as she tried to stop herself from crying or at least letting the wizards on either side of her know that she was crying. She should have known the choking gasp of a sob that she had just let out would have set off alarm bells for them both. 

Thus before she could completely roll over and hide in her pillow she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her in place. Neither wizard spoke for a moment and Hermione was sure they were trying to find a polite way to kick her out of their bed and life. 

She tried to bite down the tears that were pooling in her eyes. She just needed to be strong until they had done it. Then she could break down in private and figure out where to go from here. 

Hermione was already trying to think about where to escape to and how to get out of the firm hold of the wizard behind her. So lost in her own thoughts, shame and grief, she didn’t hear either of the wizards calling out to her.

She gasped as she felt a firm hand grab ahold of her chin, turning her away from the pillow she was still trying to hide in. She opened her eyes in surprise and was met with a very frightened looking Lucius. She had never seen the blonde wizard look anything like this before and the fact that fear was very evident in his eyes seemed to cement in her mind the horrible thoughts racing through her head. She was sure that Lu and Sev would be scared to lose her but she was sure they would be fine. They had been before.

Meeting with Lu’s eyes one more time she looked down again and quietly said in a broken voice, “Please Lu, Sev, let me go. Please.”

She felt the hold of the arms around her loosen slightly but not drop completely. She saw Lu look over her shoulder and it was clear that he and Sev were having a silent conversation. Finally Lu dropped the hold on her chin only and cleared his throat.

“Kitten, we would normally be happy to let you go. Normally, we would give you whatever you wanted, our darling.” He paused as if trying to decide how to continue.

Taking a deep breath and sounding very serious, Lu continued, “However, I think Sev would agree that there is something very wrong and we would like to help. The fact that you very quickly have gotten extremely morose and, if your eyes are telling the truth, are mere moments from breaking down is quite frankly scaring me and I know Sev would agree if he could see the tears pooling in your eyes. We are here for you, Hermione. Please tell us what is wrong so we can fix it.”

Hermione wanted to shake her head no and close her eyes but the worry and care evident in Lu’s eyes made it close to impossible for her to deny him anything. She whimpered and looked away for a moment. 

Behind her Sev took a deep breath as if what was bothering her had just occurred to him. Despite the kind words from Lu only seconds before, in her mind and waning confidence, Hermione was sure now that Sev had picked up on why she was upset she would be out on her arse shortly.

She had to admit she was shocked when she felt Sev’s soft lips find and kiss the shell of her ear. She hadn’t expected that at all and couldn’t hold back the gasp when he quietly rumbled, just loud enough for her and Lu to hear, “This is about earlier, isn’t it Hermione?”

She could only whimper and it was as if that sound had spelled out volumes of information for Sev. She felt a few tears escape and begin to run down her cheeks and she felt the soft pads of Lu’s fingers begin to wipe them away. Once the first few escaped, it was like the flood gates had opened and she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

“Dearest, did you not like what happened between us last night? Was it too much?” Sev asked gently.

It pained Hermione to even think that he was beginning to blame himself for this. She violently shook her head no, as her tears continued to flow freely down her face.

“Please, Hermione if not that, then what? We want to help and I know that being in a relationship is new to you and exploring your sexuality is new as well but please, it is breaking us apart to see you this upset. Lu and I are devastated to see you this upset and the fact that it is stemming from something that happened between the three of us is tearing me up inside,” Sev was practically pleading with her and Hermione couldn’t stay silent hearing the sadness in his voice.

“It isn’t anything you did Sev, Lu. It is me. You didn’t push me into anything at all. Or at least anything that I didn’t want. I am just so ashamed of how I reacted and of what I wanted,” she quietly sobbed.

She could see the flabbergasted look on Lu’s face and let loose a slightly louder round of sobs before stuttering out. “I am so ashamed that I wanted that so badly. That I acted like a common trollop. That you had to see me like that. I’m am just sorry that you had to see what a deviant I am and I can’t stop myself from feeling like you won’t want me now that you know what a perverse person I am.” 

Hermione tried to hide her face as she finished explaining what was troubling her, wanting to burrow away from the shame of it all. She was held firm, however, as Sev’s grip around her had gotten tighter as she had spoken. She chanced a look at Lucius and instead of seeing the agreement she expected, she saw that he was clearly horrified at something. Her mind immediately turned towards the idea that he was horrified with her. This only made her cry harder.

Head pounding and wailing, Hermione could hardly hear the soothing noises that Sev was making. She almost missed the soft hands of Lu rubbing soothingly up and down the part of her upper arm he could reach. So caught up in her own thoughts about how despicable she was she missed that the two wizards that surrounded her were anything but disgusted with her.

Finally, as her sobbing quieted slightly and she tried to wiggle free to run from the suffocating feeling of upset that was surrounding her, Hermione was shocked when Sev refused to break his hold and Lu began raining kisses down on the crown of her head. 

She hiccuped a sob and before she could say anything else, Lu finally spoke again, “Kitten. Hermione, please look at me. Please it is so very important for you to see the truth in my eyes as I say this.”

Hermione reluctantly turned her honey brown doe eyes on him and instead of the horrified look he had sported earlier, she saw Lu’s eyes filled with desperation and a hint of annoyance that she feared was directed at her.

Once she held eye contact with him for more than a moment, Lu finally spoke again in a quiet and firm voice that made it clear that she should not interrupt him, “Hermione. First and foremost, you are our witch. You were made for us and we for you. Nothing in this universe could convince Severus or myself to let you go save for Death himself claiming us. If you need me to swear this on my magic to convince you of this, darling, I swear to you I will.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped at this promise and she was sure she was doing a very poor interpretation of a fish as her mouth open and closed with no sound coming out. Before she could gather herself to tell Lu that swearing that on his magic was hardly necessary, he held eye contact and took a deep breath before continuing. “Secondly, and let me be very, very clear about this Hermione, there is nothing wrong with your desires. There is and was nothing wrong with what happened earlier today. The fact that you enjoyed that type of play is perfectly normal. The fact that you desired it is perfectly normal. You should not be ashamed of that. I am so sorry if anyone, or society in general, has made you feel that way, our sweet witch. I promise you that so many people from all walks of life enjoy that type of play and some even engage in that lifestyle full time they like it so much.”

Before she could even squeak any type of response out, Severus joined in on what Lucius had been saying, “Trust me when I say this, Hermione, we are not just saying this to placate you or simply to ease your mind. If there was anything that was wrong with how we all behaved today it is that we did not take the time to talk to you about boundaries, desires and safe words. Lu and I ran away with the fact that you were obviously aroused by the situation and we tossed you into the deep end of things without explaining anything to you. Do not try to lay the blame for this at your own feet, Hermione. You are our witch, darling, the one we are supposed to care for above all else, and we hurt you because we let our libidos run away with us.”

She couldn’t help the hiccup that escape due to the tears that were still freely falling and she didn’t miss the endearing smile that Lucius gave her when that little noise was made. He kissed the tip of her nose and then spoke again in quiet soothing tones, “Kitten, we can both promise you that there is nothing to feel ashamed of over this. You were not acting like a harlot at all and, quite frankly, watching you interact with Severus in that scenario was one of the most erotic things I have ever seen or been able to participate in. Severus and I have played quite a few times in the world of dominance and submission. It is something we both enjoy more than a passing fancy and it was something we were hoping you would be open to trying eventually. After several long talks and explanations of it all from both of us. I can assure you, darling witch, that I too have cum all over Sev’s leg after one of his wonderful spankings. It can be a terrifying and heady feeling, Hermione but I promise you, there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Hermione wanted to believe Lu so very much. She really wanted to believe that there was nothing wrong with her desires and how she reacted, but she was still shaken to the core. Sev could feel her still shivering in fear and he rumbled in his velvety voice, “Hermione, the only thing that there should be any shame about is the fact that Lu and I did not take the time to talk to you about this new experience. To make sure that you were ready for it emotionally and mentally.”

She tried to shake her head no but Severus continued to speak, his voice reminiscent slightly of the Professor she had know for so long, allowing no room for argument from her at that moment. 

“Yes, Hermione it is true and you need to hear this,” he said sharply. “I will not have you self flagellating over this when there is no need. I also will not have you dreaming up that this is something that Lu and I would toss you out of our bed and our lives over when that is simply not true. Witch, there is nothing that would cause that, especially not something that we all enjoyed.”

Hermione had finally stilled and it seemed that Sev’s words were cracking the anxiety-ridden shell she had quickly built. Still, Sev needed to make sure that he banished all of the worries she had thought up if he could. With a quick glance at Lu, he saw that their blond partner could see that Hermione was finally hearing some sense. 

It seemed with that knowledge Lu was ready to try and get through to their witch again. “Darling, Sev is right. I can understand how confusing things can seem right now but I promise you nothing is wrong with what we shared. Should we have talked more about that type of play before engaging? Yes, but we all enjoyed it, in that moment and I hope we can enjoy many more scenes like that. Also, Hermione I need you to hear me when I say this: nothing, and I mean nothing, would ever persuade Sev and I to let you go. We need you, Witch. We have been waiting for you and only you, Hermione. No one else will do and, trust me, there would be an hole in both of our souls if you were to leave.”

Hermione had tears running down her face but instead of her being upset, it was due to the overwhelming love that she felt from her wizards words and the care they were treating her with. She almost felt silly for her immediate reactions, but before she could fully even process that new feeling of embarrassment that seemed to course through her, Sev and Lu seemed to know what was happening with her and tried to nip that feeling in the bud.

Lu caressed her face and Sev spoke quietly in the shell of her ear, still holding her and in a husky voice, “Witch, there is also nothing to feel embarrassed about with your reaction just now. Part of that is our fault darling. We threw you into the deep end of a D/S scene with out any forethought and knowing that you have limited experience.”

She blushed crimson and she was sure that Sev could feel the heat rising from her cheeks. She knew Lu could see it and she wanted to argue that she could feel a tad embarrassed for completely overreacting. However, before she could get a word in edgewise, Lu had picked up where Sev had left off. Using his silky tones, he seemed to soothe her ruffled feathers, “Trust us Kitten, we are pleased to be able to introduce you to all forms of carnal delights and I am sure that Sev agrees that we are absolutely delighted that you enjoy a few darker pleasures. But it is our responsibility to care for you and protect you from any harm we can prevent. This includes emotional harm and we failed by doing something that caused you to doubt yourself. When the time comes, Hermione, we will talk more about D/S and we will talk about safe words and limits and it will end in a scene where we all enjoy ourselves once again and you will not doubt how right it all is. This is my vow to you.”

He punctuated that vow with one of the most gentle kisses she had ever received on her lips and pulled back with a smile that melted away all lingering doubts she had. She could only quietly agree with them in a small voice, “I trust you both and I’m…”

Before she could even get the next word out, Sev had rolled her onto her back and was above her in a flash with thunder flashing in his eyes. He growled, “Don’t finish that sentence with an apology Hermione. Lu and I should be apologizing. You simply expressed your feelings and that is something you should never apologize for. Save your apologies for when you really need them, Hermione.”

He kissed her fiercely, then continued in a voice made her want to sit up and pay attention, “Lu and I will never be able to apologize enough for the fact that so many in your life have made it seem you need to apologize for every little thing. From showing your emotions to your intelligence to your beauty. I have seen you apologize or be embarrassed by it all, and we will spend the rest of our lives showing you that you have nothing to apologize for unless you have done something really wrong. Currently there is not a thing that I can think of that falls into that category.”

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up again and she wanted to mumble that she was sorry for her early outbursts but one look at the fierce protective glance Sev was giving her and she thought better of it. Instead she shyly met his eyes again and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. She fell back into the pillow damp with her tears still and said quietly and in an unsure voice, “I can promise you both it is something I will try. My apologies normally just come like a second nature and it will probably take some time to build up my confidence but I promise I will be open. I am not perfect, though, and I will need your help; I am sure that is obvious after all of this that…”

“Stop, Hermione, stop,” Lu interrupted. “There was nothing wrong with ‘all of this.’ Did it scare Sev and I? Yes. But there is nothing wrong with your reaction our darling. Because it was your reaction and your feelings and those are so very important. You don’t have to hide them anymore and we will never let you forget that Kitten.”

She blushed and stammered but couldn’t find anything to really say. It was a lot for her to absorb, and she was once again well and truly speechless around her two wizards. There was a dark chuckle as Severus once again laid next to her and he said with more than a little mirth, “I am always shocked when I can see you well and truly speechless, Hermione! It is truly a sight to behold when it does happen.”

She couldn’t help the grin that split her face and she rolled into Lu’s open arms as if to hide a bit from Sev. While Lu cuddled her into his broad chest, Sev growled slightly and then nipped at the juncture between her shoulder and neck that was slightly visible through her mass of hair. She shrieked in a playful way and tried to cuddle closer to Lucius. Her blond lover chuckled in an almost relieved fashion to see her now playful actions.

She could hear the relief in his voice very clearly when he said, “Oh Sev, leave our poor speechless witch alone. She can’t help she was surrounded by brutes and impostors for most of her life. We will have to show her chivalry and how real wizards behave.”

Hermione giggled, pulled back slightly and playfully smacked Lu’s chest, laughing as she said, “The only one I can really make excuses for is Harry as his relatives didn’t even bother at treating him like a human, let alone with any manners; and Viktor, of course, as he was nothing but a perfect gentleman. The rest, I will admit, have not practiced any of the manners or real etiquette, but you two know that.”

Sev chuckled and said, “Glad you are finally admitting it, sweetling. It was starting to wear on my ego that you thought the Weasleys were a paragon of wizarding virtue and etiquette.”

Barely able to control her laughter, Hermione was able to choke out, “Oh please, Bill, Charlie, the Twins and Arthur all tried to at least attempt to be polite but they hardly had formal manners. But Molly, Ginny and Ronald, I would not even attempt to pretend they could be invited to any type of formal event. They could barely control themselves when they had to pretend to behave, let alone not cause an embarrassing scene at some event that would involve people that their prejudiced viewpoints didn’t like.”

Seeming to share a silent conversation and matching smirks, both Wizards grinned at their witch before Lucius finally said, “Well I am glad you can recognize that, Kitten, and it is obvious you have at least some knowledge of formal manners.”

Hermione quickly replied, “Trust me, I sat through cotillion lessons for long enough that I will never forget my formal muggle manners. I am worried about the nuances of wizarding society, as there are small things that are so very different and clearly important needed to avoid making embarrassing faux pas at society’s highest levels.”

Smiling gently Severus said, ”Trust me darling, if anyone can understand you on that front, it is I. When I was first trying to mix in with Lu’s friends and political circle, only as one of his associates, I still made so many embarrassing mistakes I can’t remember how many times Lu had to apologize or send gifts to make amends.”

Lu chuckled, “It was never anything major. Just smoothing a few ruffled feathers. If I had tried to teach you, I would have ended up fucking you or being fucked over any available space we had within an hour. During that time our partial bond was just too fresh, too new. I could hardly turn to Narcissa for assistance in helping you with etiquette lessons and Bellatrix was hardly sane. Andy, sadly, wasn’t an option at that point.”

Smiling gently at Hermione Lu added, ”Speaking of Andy, let us get you into a bath, kitten, as my dear former Sister-in-Law will be over for dinner in about two hours to discuss your lessons with Mr. Potter.”

Hermione quirked an eyebrow up in a lovely impression of Sev’s signature expression and said, “Two hours? Lu that is plenty of time to get ready.”

Sev simply let loose a dark chuckle and Lu let a cheeky grin slide into place, ”Oh Kitten, I have a feeling that your bath time is going to be a lot longer than normal. Especially since Sev and I will be making sure there isn’t a single spot on you missed.”

Hermione squawked in a most unladylike fashion at the idea of sharing a bath with the two wizards she was currently lounging naked in bed with. She blushed at the idea of them bathing her intimate places and seeing just what a beast her hair could turn into but before she could get out another noise of disagreement, Lu had slid out of bed and Sev was right behind him.

When she stubbornly didn’t follow them, Sev turned with a slightly ominous smirk and pulled at her slim ankle until she was at the edge of the bed. Then with hardly any effort, he slid his arm around her waist, picked her up and put her over his shoulder caveman style. He wrapped his arm around her legs to prevent her flailing, and chuckled as she giggled and continued to make noises that were an attempt at indignation. 

Severus just laughed and Lucius followed the darker wizard carrying the slightly struggling witch into their heavenly en suite, looking forward to getting their witch just a bit more dirty before they cleaned her up for their dinner guest. 

He had knew he had a look of awe on his face but quite frankly Lucius couldn’t believe how lucky they all were to have made it out of this war. They were all relatively whole, they had all found each other and soon they would be all bonded. It was beyond his wildest dreams and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
